Cruel Espectador
by Yueres De Leo
Summary: Una persona no puede fingir para siempre, por mas que quiera, por mas que lo intente.No puede borrar su pasado. Y porque el destino es un espectador cruel no puede hacer nada para cambiar su futuro. Pero no todo termina tan mal como pueden creer. LawxOC CORREGIDO!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola hola!_

_bueno, aquí les traigo este fic que se me ocurrió de la nada y por nada en específico, la verdad es que no escribo para nada bien pero creo que esto es mucho mejor a lo que eh escrito anteriormente!_

_Esta pequeña parte es algo así como un prólogo, solo si les gusta continuare con la historia, por favor tengan presente que esta parte es técnicamente un "Flash Back" del fic que originalmente tengo planeado._

_Bueno, sin nada más, ¡espero que les guste!_

_N/A: One piece no me pertenece_

* * *

><p><em>La oscuridad reinaba el lugar con una presencia absoluta, envolviéndolo todo volviéndolo nada, tratando con mucho éxito de cubrir la existencia en un espacio determinado. Había una parte del lugar, en donde el reflejo de luz creada por fuego se podía ver en una esquina a lo profundo, dejando entrever una gran puerta de piedra y hierro negro.<em>

_Una puerta oscura que a sus pies tenía un charco de sangre tan roja que daba la impresión de que fuera pintura desparramada por el suelo, tiñendo las pequeñas piedras del mismo de un tono carmesí._

_Una cueva separa de un corredor de piedra por una puerta de hierro y materiales pesados._

_Una cueva casi completamente destruida por dentro, cadáveres de hombres y mujeres por todos lados, fuego puesto frente a la ventana y polvo de estrella tomando forma de diamantes en toda la superficie._

_- ¿El sello durara por cuánto tiempo? -La figura alta con brillante cabello plateado dio pasos sin preocupación sobre los cuerpos y la sangre, con las manos en los bolsillos, acercándose a lo más profundo de una de las grietas que estaba frente a la entrada-._

_- No es un sello -La voz rugió con ferocidad, pero el cansancio y la falta de energía en ella denotaba el estado de su dueño- No es peligrosa para ponerle uno !No lo es!_

_- No vale la pena que lo digas y lo repitas, el mundo siempre lo vera de esa manera._

_- Eso no es verdad ¡Ese hombre no me miro a mi como algo extraño!_

_- Roger murió hace seis años ya, olvídate de ese recuerdo que te empeñas en mantener. Cuando esta habitación sea sellada por la más gruesa cadena de Piedra de Mar que se pueda conseguir, todo mundo se olvidara de esto, así lo harás tú._

_- No lo olvidare._

_- No era una sugerencia -Los ojos amarillos se afilaron- La gran era de los piratas ya comenzó, es tu deber ayudarnos a eliminarlos de una vez por todas. Eres el único que queda de tu li-_

_- ¡Ella también lo era! ¡Era la única aparte de mí! ¡Y me mandaste a encerrarla! -Los ojos rojos lo miraron con odio profundo, y el pelo negro largo se recogió del suelo cuando el joven de forma temblorosa de levanto-._

_- Lo hecho, hecho esta._

_- Esto no se quedara así._

_- No tienes opción, firmaste un contrato._

_- Te lo advierto -Gruño por lo debajo- Un día ella estará devuelta, y te aplastara como la cucaracha que eres._

_- Oh, así que, una persona que ni siquiera tiene conocimiento de la vida, va a aplastarme -Rio de forma sarcástica- y supongo que tú la ayudaras._

_- Ahora te burlas -Sonrió ampliamente- Y dices que todo mundo se olvidara, pero te lo advierto, un día alguien la encontrara y la tendrá en su poder, esa persona será imparable si la usa de forma adecuada y ten por seguro que esa persona será lo que más odias en este mundo._

_- ¿Una cucaracha?_

_- Eres un maldito bastardo._

_- Un pirata no va a poder encontrarla, si a eso es a lo que te refieres._

_- Un pirata la encontrara, y no importa lo que hagas, esa persona llegara a rozar el cielo._

_- Ya veremos, ya veremos._


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! enserio que muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, me hace muy feliz!**

**Este es el primer capítulo, no es tan largo como había querido pero si quiero darle un toque al fic no puedo poner todo en un solo capitulo, por favor lean el capítulo hasta el final, el comienzo es un poco confuso pero créanme, tiene que ver con la historia XD**

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back_.

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí su edad es de18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD.

(Todos los títulos de los capítulos son sacados de desmotivaciones . es, no son de mi propiedad)

Cap 1: Lo que diferencia al ganador de los perdedores, es que los perdedores miran al que se esfuerza y el ganador se esfuerza para que le miren.

* * *

><p><em>- Ese día en el que nos conocimos fue un día muy particular, tú me viste, yo te vi, tu sonreíste pero yo no, la palabra interesante la usaste muchas veces conmigo desde aquel momento, yo no lo entendía y tampoco ahora puedo decir que lo hago. Desde tu punto de vista tú me habías secuestrado, desde el mío, yo había decidido seguirte.<em>

* * *

><p>- Había una vez hace no tanto tiempo como en las otras historias, una arma que era muy peligrosa para el mundo, capaz de hacer que se sacudiera, capaz de destruirlo, pero también capaz de curar todo mal, alargar la vida y curar cualquier enfermedad.<p>

"Se decía que era un arma muy peligrosa, que solamente una familia tenía la capacidad de utilizarla y controlarla, pero un día, esa familia fue asesinada por su propio poder. Solo hubo dos sobrevivientes, dos hermanos que era los únicos restantes de todo su clan. Solamente dos.

Pero un día la hermana menor desapareció sin dejar rastro.

El hermano fue tomado por los Marines, ellos utilizaron el poder el hermano mayor para destruir a los piratas. Mas desde entonces no se ha sabido nada del muchacho, tampoco ha habido rastros del uso de su poder.

Algunos dice que se rehusó a ayudarlos y los Marines le mataron. Otros dicen que los Marines preparan grandes cosas para cuando una situación importante emerja. Nadie realmente sabe la verdad.

Pero lo que sí se sabe es que cuando algo pase el mundo se estremecerá, y no habrá alma sobre la tierra que no conozca la historia de lo que paso en ese momento".

Law cerro el libro con la mano que lo sostenía, lo volvió a colocar en su sitio. Una parte de sus estanterías que estaba olvidada, un lugar en donde solo guardaba cosas viejas que por alguna razón no podía tirar, no porque les tuviera cariño, sino porque su cuerpo no le dejaba hacerlo.

Si, haber querido hacer una "limpieza" para poner los libros nuevos que había comprado en el Archipiélago había sido una mala idea.

- Las leyendas de este mundo solo son eso, una leyenda -Murmuro su mente vagamente mientras salía de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para después meter las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-.

No había pasado mucho desde que llegaron al Archipiélago Shabondy, su tripulación lo habían esperado por meses ya que, al la Log Pose tardar un buen tiempo en volver señalar a otra isla, esas eran las "vacaciones" que tanto habían esperado, eran para las que habían ahorrado por casi cinco meses.

No fue nada más que cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera ver a otra supernova, como los habían llamado, y tenía que decir que tampoco era como si le interesara conocer al resto de sus "compañeros" en ese "titulo".

- Bepo, vamos a dar un paseo -Fue lo único que le dijo a su compañero oso, que estaba dormido en la cubierta del submarino cuando este flotaba, sirviéndoles de barco-.

- Aye, Capitán -Asintió el oso aun medio adormilado, levantándose rápidamente, tomando la nodachi de su capitán mientras lo seguía recuperando el equilibrio perdido-.

- ¿El resto?

- Dijeron algo sobre disfrutar sus vacaciones al máximo, luego salieron diciendo algo sobre encontrar el bar más caro que podían encontrar -Law suspiro, solo esperaba que su tripulación no le diera ningún problema-.

Odiaba los problemas de sobremanera.

Pero le gustaban las cosas entretenidas. Era un equilibrio bastante delicado, pero a la vez uno bastante entretenido desde su punto de vista.

Aunque no era como si, y tenía que decirlo de manera sincera, quisiera encontrar algo más interesante porque sabía que lo único que podría ser, serian peleas, y como no estaba de humor simplemente no quería tenerlas.

Shabondy para él en particular, no era una isla tan fascinante como para que el, Trafalgar Law, el capitán de los piratas corazón, parte de las supernovas, tuviera algún interés particular en ese sitio. Además que, como era un punto de encuentro bastante común para quienes viajan por el Grand Line, habían libros de todas partes del mundo en un solo lugar, no había nada que particularmente le llamara la atención.

- ¡Capitán! -Volteo un poco al escuchar la familiar voz de su la cabeza de sus mecánicos, Shachi, un muchacho de no más de 18 años con pelo corto negro. Pudo ver a su lado a Penguin, el segundo mecánico al mando, un muchacho de la misma edad que el otro que tenía un sombrero en la cabeza que tenía su nombre- Veo que salió a dar un paseo.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? -Pregunto como respuesta y el hombre cabeceo hacia el Bar que estaba tras ellos, Law suspiro-.

- ¿Quiere entrar con nosotros?

- Quiero que me de el aire -murmuro estirando la mano para tomar su nodachi antes de caminar hacia una caja que por alguna razón y circunstancia estaba ahí, y sentarse en ella-.

Bepo lo siguió casi enseguida, poniéndose tras el con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sachi al lado del oso alegando que quería contarle todo lo que habían hecho a pesar de que el oso tenia pinta de que ni lo escuchaba, y Penguin al otro, al parecer pensando algo.

Fue cuando escucharon un conjunto de cosas que solo podian indicar problemas, o entretenimiento:

- Gente gritando "corran"

- El sonido que hace algo cuando es destruido por algo segundos más tarde.

Lo que vieron después de eso fue lo siguiente: Un hombre gigantes vestido de monje con alas en la espalda y un tipo de pilar negro gigante que utilizaba como arma peleando con un hombre con mascara que tenía algo parecido a navajas en las dos manos.

- Urouge y Killer -comento Penguin miro la escena- Ambos supernovas, como usted capitán.

El hombre sonrió de lado, entrelazando sus dedos en señal de que estaba un poco interesado. Después de todo había dicho que no quería meterse en problemas o pelear, no que no quería ver a otras personas haciéndolo.

Llego a unas cuantas conclusiones después de observar unos segundos, aunque eran cosas que ya se esperaba.

Killer era rápido, Urouge fuerte de sobremanera. Así de simple.

La batalla por decirlo de alguna manera estaba bastante pareja, y al igual de que nadie podía decir como había comenzado la batalla, nadie podía decir cómo iba a terminar.

Primero para desgracia y luego para alivio de la gente que estaba hay sin tener donde escapar, otra Supernova había aparecido, deteniendo la batalla, mientras alegaba (Ordenaba) que dejaran sus peleas para el nuevo mundo.

- ¿A cuántas personas has matado? -Le había preguntado Law a Dreak cuando este había pasado por donde él estaba sentado-.

El otro lo había ignorado casi olímpicamente, y Law lo se hubiera molestado por eso, de no ser porque había visto la mueca que el otro había hecho.

Y Law había sonreído, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando volvió a fijar la vista hacia el frente.

Lo primero que había visto de lo que le dejo pasmado, fue un cabello de una combinación un poco extraña: parecía que la base del pelo toda la parte no superficial, era negra, pero por encima todo era un color plateado rozando en el blanco. La melena, que podía decir era lo suficientemente como para arrastrar en el piso por lo menos 30 centímetros si se soltaba, estaba recogida en una trenza un poco gruesa.

Luego fue la piel.

El, viniendo de la isla de la que venía en el North Blue, estaba acostumbrado a la piel pálida por haber nacido en un lugar en donde casi todo el año nevaba, eh incluso aún no se podía acostumbrar al color moreno que había adquirido su piel en sus viajes.

Pero la blancura de esa piel era ridícula, era muy pálida, se podía ver que apenas hacia un tiempo había empezado a estar el sol, porque tenía leves sonrojos en parte delos brazos, como si se hubiera quemado.

Y lo último fue una de las cosas más impresionantes: Ojos rojos.

En muchos de sus viajes habida conocido a personas con ojos de colores muy extravagantes, incluso más que ese, pero el color era tan semejante a la sangre que tanto le fascinaba ver en sus operaciones que simplemente había pensado algo que no pensaba pensar de algo que tuviera que ver con él, porque si, había decidido que tenía que ver con él:

Había encontrado algo interesante.

Ese algo no podía tener más de 16 años, a lo sumo 15, y eso exagerando.

Vestía un short negro, no corto, pero tampoco largo. Una camisa de cuadros morada que le quedaba algo grande, las mangas le llegaban a los codos, estaban un poco remangadas. La camisa era de botones y estaban todos cerrados. Tenía unas zapatillas negras que parecía ser, además del Short aunque no tanto, lo único que era de su talla.

Era pequeña. Comparada con él era casi muy pequeña.

Estaba mirando hacia los lados, como si estuviera buscando algo. Tenía una expresión neutra, por lo que llego a una conclusión: Estaba perdida y no se preocupaba por eso.

- Ah, tiene el pelo blanco -Al parecer Bepo también la había notado, lo que hizo que el resto de sus compañeros lo hiciera también, y una parte de su mente había maldecido en voz baja el que no pudiera volver inspeccionar nada sin que pareciera sospecho- Se parece al mío...

- No seas estúpido, ella tiene la base negra -Bufo Penguin-.

- Lo siento -Bajo la cabeza de forma depresiva-.

- ¡No te deprimas solo por eso! -Exclamo el hombre exasperado-.

- También tiene un poco de razón, es casi blanco. ¿Sufrirá de albinismo? -Del bar al otro lado de calle, salió Sanso, el ayudante de la enfermería, con las manos en los bolsillos, él tenía el cabello negro claro, y tenía una pañoleta alrededor de la cabeza, simulando un sombrero- Aunque no sería completo, pueden ser los genes de su padre que le dejaron el cabello como esta.

- Creo que está perdida -Murmuro Bepo cuando ella dejo de caminar, y se paró a unos metros frente a ellos- ¿Deberíamos ayudarla?

- ¿Estas perdida? -Cuando la voz de su capitán se escuchó haciendo una pregunta que él nunca haría a una persona, en pos de ayudarla, la sorpresa del todo el mundo hizo que el silencio, además de un cuadro en blanco, dominara sus mentes-.

Ella detuvo el movimiento de cabeza que estaba haciendo al mirar a todos lados, y dirigió su mirada a donde estaban, quedándose hay un instante antes de contestar con la cabeza, asintiendo levemente.

- No somos de aquí, pero mis hombres conocen un poco el lugar ¿a qué lugar quieres ir? -Sonaba un poco decepcionado, pero su tripulación nunca llegaría a saber que esa decepción había surgido al no haber escuchado la voz de la menor cuando respondió-.

Ella ladeo el rostro un poco hacia la derecha, abrió un poco la boca y la cerro otra vez durante un segundo, dudando.

Law espero, expectante, solo esperaba que la espera no fuera larga, él no era muy conocido por su paciencia.

- ¿Podrían...podrían por favor decirme hacia donde está la zona comercial o el parque de diversiones? -su voz era un poco diferente a su expresión, no era neutra aunque estaba un poquito cerca de ese punto, era suave pero...firme no es la palabra, pero es una parecida-.

- Penguin -Fue lo único que dijo el hombre con tatuajes en los brazos-.

- ¿eh? -el hombre pareció reaccionar del asombro que le había dado su capitán- Los dos están en esa dirección -señalo la derecha- solo sigue derecho y encontraras lo que buscas.

- Muchas gracias -ella inclino la parte de arriba del cuerpo, mostrando su agradecimiento. Volvió a ponerse derecha y, con paso rápido que parecían saltos pequeños, se dirigió a donde le habían dicho-.

Law la miro irse por el rabillo del ojo, y su tripulación pensó seriamente el que su capitán se había vuelto loco del aburrimiento y del encierro que era vivir en un submarino casi todos los días de la vida.

- ¿Capitán? -inquirió Bepo al ver que el hombre se levantaba con su espada al hombro-.

El resto de la tripulación que estaba ahí lo miro expectante.

- Este lugar es más interesante de lo que creí -Sonrió de lado mientras caminaba hacia la derecha, su tripulación suspiro con tanto alivio que podía decir que no se daban cuenta de que estaba dirigiéndose a la misma dirección que la niña-.

* * *

><p>- !Yue! ¡Por aquí, por aquí! -Monkey D Luffy meneo la mano en alto con una sonrisa-.<p>

La de pelo bicolor respiro un poco agitadamente debido a la velocidad con la que había corrido, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el pirata, la tripulación y los Gyoyin.

- ¡Llegas tarde! ¡Estábamos a punto de entrar! -Exclamo el muchacho moviendo los brazos-.

- Lo siento, me había perdido -Dijo mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento-.

- ¿No tuviste algún problema de camino, Yue-san? Hay piratas por todos lados -Pregunto Brook y ella negó-.

- Que bueno Yue-chi, la mayoría de los piratas dan mucho miedo -Sonrió Camie a su lado-.

- ¡Ya dejen de hablar, vamos a entrar que quiero jugar! -Exclamo Luffy moviendo los brazos insistentemente a los lados-.

- Claro, Capitán -Asintió la de menor estatura, haciendo que su trenza se moviera de lugar-.

* * *

><p><em>- Ese día en el que nos conocimos fue un día muy particular, yo te vi, tú me viste, yo te sonreí pero tú no a mí, la palabra interesante es la que eh usado muchas veces para contigo desde aquel momento, parecía que tú no lo entendías y tampoco puedo decir que ahora lo hagas. Desde mi punto de vista te secuestre de donde estabas para que vinieras conmigo, pero a veces creo que desde el tuyo, tu simplemente me seguiste sin poner objeción.<em>

**¡Y ese es el primer capítulo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mí no me gustó tanto pero bueno, nunca me ha gustado lo que escribo.**

**Si tienen alguna recomendación, queja, petición, tomates que lanzarme, etc, etc, por favor dejen un Review o un mensaje privado si así lo desean, tratare de responder lo mas rápido posible.**

**¡Por favor dejen review para saber si continuar o no el fic!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí su edad es de18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD.

Cap 3: Siempre hay que aprovechar cada mínimo detalle que se nos pasa por el frente.

* * *

><p><em>- No importaba cuanto nos esforzáramos, nuestros encuentros nunca resultaban ser del todo normales, así fuera por nosotros o por alguien más, tu siempre fuiste una mujer sumisa, yo siempre fui un hombre cruel, pero aun así y no sé porque, cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban y veía el vacío de lo que tienes por ojos, de alguna manera y por alguna razón mi cabeza me decía que no todo en esta vida lo podía conseguir por medio de peleas.<em>

* * *

><p>La subasta de humanos había sido una de las cosas que Law había decidido ver por lo siguiente:<p>

- Uno: No tenía nada más que hacer puesto que no había podido volver a ver a la "niña albina", como la había llamado su asistente en el término médico-.

- Dos: Tenia el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar y se estaba escondiendo para que no pasara.

Le había parecido interesante "descansar" en ese lugar, no tenía ningún interés particular en comprar a alguna especie que apareciera, aun si fuera una sirena, las posibilidades de que algo más captara su interés ese día eran bastantes bajas por no decir casi nulas.

Incluso el hecho de que "Capitán Kidd" estuviera en la misma sala de ventas que él y a muy pocos metros cabe decir, además del hecho de que lo acaba de insultar/ignorar, no lo perturbaba o distraía en lo más mínimo.

En algún momento del espectáculo había cerrado los ojos al ver la manera tan estúpida que utilizaba el presentador con la "mercancía", pero cuando lo había abierto de nueva cuenta un ruido de la puerta tras él lo hizo voltearse lo suficiente como para ver quienes habían entrado ya comenzada las ventas.

La Tripulación del Sombrero de Paja.

Había escuchado de ellos en las islas anteriores y leído en los periódicos, se había sorprendido mucho al descubrir que su capitán era casi de la misma edad que él cuando en apariencia parecía ser un niño, y según los rumores no se comportaba muy diferente a uno. Y sin embargo eso no hacía que él o su tripulación no fueran poderosos, por algo tenía una recompensa más alta que la suya propia.

Fue cuando vio algo por el rabillo del ojo cuando estaba moviendo la cabeza para mirar hacia el frente otra vez, vio algo que lo hizo volver a mirar para ver con más atención.

Desde su posición la verdad era que no podía ver muy bien toda la tripulación, a pesar de que había una persona y una cosa que parecía un peluche de estrella de mar que no conocía, pero al lado de lo que parecía hombre-bestia podía ver a alguien de perfil que por la oscuridad de atrás no podía reconocer.

- ¡Es la niña! -exclamo Bepo en voz baja y Law intento enfocar sus ojos para poder mirar mejor-.

Efectivamente esa persona era tan bajita como ella, intento distinguir el color del pelo acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, aunque sabía que Bepo podía ver mejor que él y si decía que ella era, era porque era, quería verlo por sí mismo.

Sonrió de medio lado cuando logro distinguirla de la propia oscuridad, y ensancho su sonrisa (para sorpresa completa de su tripulación) al ver que ella, al obviamente sentirse observada, volteo en su dirección con esa mirada que, no es que no tuviera sentimientos, parecía tan cargada de algo que no puedo identificar que se sintió sorprendido por un momento.

Ella inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo y el hombre-bestia la miro, diciéndole algo que Law no podía escuchar, ella le respondió, al parecer señalándolo con la cabeza y el ser volteo la cabeza hacia su dirección, inclinando la cabeza con un poco de nerviosismo.

- No contaba con que alguien así fuera pirata -murmuro Penguin sorprendido- y mira que ser parte de una banda tan... intensa, no lo esperaba de una persona que parece estar caminando dormida.

- Baka, te pueden escuchar -regaño Sanso a su lado-.

Law no dijo nada, estaba mirando como el ser con el sombrero volteaba a ver otra vez el escenario, rechinando los dientes con rabia visible. Al parecer no estaban hay por gusto.

Ella también había vuelto a ver al frente, y Law tomo eso como un receso para

Pensar en las preguntas que se acumulaban en su mente, ¿Porque se había vuelto pirata? ¿Porque estaba en la tripulación que estaba? ¿Porque estaban ahí?

De entre todo lo que su mente contenía podía decir que la más simple de todas era la común: ¿Cómo se llamaba? Luego detuvo sus pensamientos.

Se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña.

Luego sonrió de medio lado cuando las palabras que sus padres siempre le habían dicho en muchas ocasiones: Era sumamente curioso.

Si no mal recordaba le había pasado algo similar cuando había conocido a Bepo, claro que al el ser un niño las preguntar habían sido más y menos coherentes, pero habían sido muchas preguntas, y eso era lo que contaba en su pensamiento.

Y también recordaba que siempre conseguía lo que le llamaba la atención de esa manera, eso hizo que su mirada se volviera un poco sombría, conseguir lo que quería, y lo que quería era algo interesante, ella era interesante, eso...no podía ser bueno.

Solo intentar imaginarse pidiéndole al infantil capitán de la otra tripulación que le cediera una de sus tripulantes, tomando en cuenta que las razones por las que ese capitán le había declarado guerra al gobierno mundial por uno de sus subordinados, le había causado un dolor de cabeza notable.

Y no había ayudado para nada el grito del Tenryuubito anunciando la suma de dinero que daba por la sirena que hasta ese momento no había notado, estaba sobre el escenario. Y por las exclamaciones de la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja, pudo deducir que por ella estaban en ese lugar.

Cuando volteo un poco la cabeza pudo ver al peluche llorando, los demás tenían miradas incrédulas en los ojos, incluso noto como la de ojos rojos había apretado los puños visiblemente, en señal de molestia. La tensión en esa zona del auditórium era notable, el martillo y la molesta voz del presentador resonaban en el lugar, la banda de Kidd estaba a punto de marcharse.

Todo eso fue antes de que algo literalmente entrara volando por la puerta, destrozándola a su paso, pasando rápidamente por un lado de Kidd, y estrellándose con las gradas traseras.

- ¡Luffy! -pudo distinguir a "Pierna negra" Sanji exclamando el nombre de su capitán-.

Law no se había fijado hasta entonces que la persona que se levantaba de entre los escombros era el mismo con cara de niño, el mismo con una recompensa mayor que la suya, y por sobre todo, el capitán de aquella persona que le resultaba increíblemente interesante.

- ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¿!No eres capaz de aterrizar mejor!? -Exclamo el susodicho, agarrando su sombrero con una mano, mientras miraba como un hombre de chaqueta negra estaba al lado de un pez gigante que tenía un chichón de tamaño considerable en la cabeza-.

- ¡Cállate, mi pez volador esta inconsciente!

- Maldición, yo solo me subí porque me lo pidieron -Murmuro Roronoa Zoro saliendo también de entre los escombros-.

Si los rumores decían que Mugiwara-no Luffy estaba loco, no tenían ni una mísera idea de cuan cortos se quedaban.

El muchacho ignorando todo intento de detenerlo, corrió escaleras abajo, gritando el nombre de la sirena mientras lo hacía. Las sorpresas no pararon nunca, pasando por el punto de que quien intentaba detenerlo era un Gyojin hasta el punto de que, en ese preciso instante, estaba golpeando la cara de un Tenryuubito con todas sus fuerzas.

Y que después de hacerlo, lo que dijo mientras se sonaba los nudillos y miraba a sus nakamas había sido un:

- Lo siento chicos, eh oído que si golpeas a uno de estos un almirante de la marina vendrá a por nosotros con sus barcos de guerra.

Y las reacciones de sus compañeros estaban lejos de ser normales.

- ¿Porque le pegaste? Yo lo hubiera cortado -Inquirió Zoro-.

- ¡Hachi! !Resiste! -La navegante se había arrodillado junto al herido, con una mirada preocupada en el rostro-.

- Supongo que es hora de terminar con esto -"Cyborg" Franky lo dijo de una manera demasiado natural-.

- Las llaves del collar de Camie están detrás del escenario, yo curare las heridas de Hachi mientras, buena suerte -Dijo Chopper, acercándose al susodicho-.

Law pensó que todo eso era demasiado irónico.

Primero iba a ese lugar porque no podía encontrar a su objetivo, luego ella aparece con lo que parece ser su tripulación, mientras él estaba pensando en cómo pedirle algo al capitán de ella el mismo entra volando por el techo, y como todo eso comenzó por el no querer problemas, ahora estaba metidos en uno bien grande.

Si, pensó que era hora de dejar de luchar contra el destino.

Todos contra los Mugiwara, los Mugiwara contra todos. Eso era básicamente lo que estaba pasando.

- Yue, dime todo sobre los marines que estan cerca, un rango de 10 km, tenemos que apurarnos antes de que llegue el almirante.

Fue cuando algo en su mente hizo "crack", podía ver claramente como el resto de los Mugiwara entraban por el techo, conocía los nombres o por lo menos recompensas de cada uno, y ese nombre podía decir no lo conocía, y no era de ninguno de los Gyojin.

Por lo menos la lista de preguntas habia reducido.

- Los Marines han rodeado completamente la casa desde el principio, Mugiwara-ya -Dijo en voz casual, sonriendo mientras ocultaba su mirada en el borde de su gorro- ¿Acaso, los marines sabían que un Tenryuubito terminaría golpeado hoy? Desde un principio la casa de subastas ha estado rodeada, si eso es lo que interesa. Desde mi punto de vista esto se pondrá muy interesante, Tripulación Mugiwara.

- Tú eres... ¡Trafalgar Law! -Exclamo Robín y miro a su capitán- Luffy, él es un pirata.

- ¿Ah? -El muchacho volteo a verlos- ¿Y ese oso también? -Pregunto mirando a Bepo quien bajo la vista avergonzado-.

- ¿Es eso verdad? -Nami miro a la de pelo bicolor y ella cerro los ojos por un momento-.

- Si, cinco escuadrones refugiando a los civiles, cañones y muchas pistolas, muchas personas se dirigen hacia aquí, con armamentos muy grandes, no sé muy bien de que son, tal vez sean municiones -Dijo sin abrirlos, Law la miro bastante interesado y ella los abrió, mirando a Nami-.

- Ese otro hombre de allá -Comento Robin mirando la puerta destrozada- Es Eustass "Capitan" Kidd.

- ¿Ah? ¿El hombre que supera a Luffy-san por 15 millones? -Exclamo Brook-.

Lo siguiente fue muy confuso, nadie respondió a la pregunta del esqueleto, pero el sonido de la pistola cargada en dirección a la sirena alerto a todos, haciendo que se preparan para el ataque.

Pero la mujer Tenryuubito había caído hacia tras desde la escalera en la que estaba parada, desmayándose en pleno acto, seguida por el sonido de la parece del escenario rompiéndose.

- Eres un viejo sin vergüenza -Había dicho el gigante que se veía por el hueco, mirando al hombre de barba y pelo blanco que estaba frente a el- Solo querías el dinero.

- Planeaba robarle a quien me comprara, claro, si es que alguien me compraban -Sonrió el hombre y miro a los que estaban de pie, a las tres bandas frente a ellos, y miro fijamente al pulpo herido- ¡Hacchi! ¡Pero si eres tú! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Porque estas herido? ...No, no te molestes en explicarlo puedo ver que es profunda -Dijo al ver el intento de acción del Gyojin-.

- !Rayleigh! -Exclamo el pulpo-.

- ¿El ingeniero? -Inquirió Chopper-.

El hombre miro a los alrededores, observo cada detalle y luego suspiro- Veo que te has metido en un buen lio Hachi ¿Ustedes fueron quienes los salvaron? Gracias -Miro a Luffy y su tripulación- Entonces.. -Miro a los guardias, una onda expansiva se sintió y luego los hombres se desmayaron, dejando solo a los piratas de pie, o sentados en casos como el de Law-.

- Asombroso -Murmuro Kidd-.

- No puede ser -Fue el aporte de Law-

- Ese sombrero de paja -Rayleight miro a Luffy- Le queda bien a un hombre sin miedo -Miro alrededor y, inevitablemente, su mirada cayo en "Yue", ella al sentir la mirada sobre ella se la devolvió- ...Ya veo -El viejo sonrió- En este mundo las cosas que pasan con inevitables y sorprendentes, que tu estés aquí es una clara muestra de que los tiempos han cambiado -Eso despertó el ya de por si gran interés del Cirujano de la Muerte-.

Y eso aumento cuando gran mayoría de la tripulación del más joven de las tres supernovas se tensó un poco antes las palabras del ex Sub-capitán de la tripulación del rey de los piratas.

- Bueno, volviendo al tema -El antiguo pirata miro a Luffy- Estaba esperando hablar contigo, Monkey D Luffy.

- ¿Ah? ¿A mí?

- Antes de que sigamos con este tema, creo que hare esto primero -Se acercó a Camie y le sonrió- Ahora te quitaremos este collar ¿Estas lista? -Sin esperar respuesta puso la mano sobre el objeto, el cual empezó a sonar, y aun con el nerviosismo palpable en el aire y en las exclamaciones de los Mugiwara, el collar fue removido con una explosión lejos de la sirena-.

- ¿De qué lo conoces Luffy? -Exclamo Usopp mirando como el hombre subía las escaleras tranquilamente-.

- Te estoy diciendo que realmente no lo conozco -El capitán se rasco la nuca-.

- Lo siento chicos, no sabía que estaban de espectadores -El hombre miro con una sonrisa a los otros dos capitanes- Aunque no deben ser simples principiantes si acaban de soportar un poder como ese.

- No planeaba encontrarme en este lugar a una leyenda como tú, Rey Oscuro Rayleigh -Comento Kidd con una sonrisa-.

- Ese nombre quedo en el pasado, ahora solo soy "El ingeniero Rayleigh" -Rio un poco y se arrodillo al lado de Hacchi-.

- Capitán -Llamo la de ojos rojos en voz baja, poniéndose al lado del capitán- Escucha eso -Dijo mirando la puerta-.

- ¡Les recomiendo que se rindan, no quiero ni saber que les pasara cuando llegue el Almirante, novatos! -Se escuchaba la voz de una bocina-.

- Tendrán que ocuparse ustedes, yo no usare el mismo poder de antes.

- Eh visto con mis propios ojos lo loco que esta Mugiwara-no Luffy, pero no quiero enfrentarme con un Almirante -Rio Kidd- Ustedes relájense, yo me ocupare de esto -Se despidió con una mano, caminando hacia la salida y enseguida los dos otros capitanes fruncieron el ceño, siguiéndolo rápidamente-.

- Esto es un dolor de cabeza -Murmuro Nami con un suspiro-.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí mientras podamos, estoy seguro de que esas bestias destrozaran todo a su alcance -Dijo Usopp con la misma depresión que la navegante-.

- Pero Usopp -Llamo Chopper y el hombre lo miro- Yue ya se fue -Señalo a la muchacha que estaba ya estaba muy cerca de la escaleras-.

- !Waa! !ESO ES PELIGROSO!

La "niña" a pesar de haber escuchado la exclamación de su compañero siguió caminando hacia la salida, cuando la luz del sol llego a sus ojos lo primero que vio fueron cosas volando por todos lados, cuerpos divididos en pedazos que se pegaban a otros cuerpos y cosas, armas volando, y los tres capitanes frescos como una lechuga.

- Tu, niña, es peligroso estar aquí -Miro a su derecha, camino hacia el hombre gigante que estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados, en su cuello un gran collar de esclavos se encontraba y a sus muñecas gruesas cadenas estaban atadas-.

- Lo mismo puedo decir para usted, señor -Dijo levantando un poco la cara para verlo, el abrió los ojos y encarno una ceja-.

- Tus rasgos nunca los había visto antes, ¿De dónde eres?

- Me temo que no se la respuesta señor, ¿De dónde cree que soy? -Ladeo el rostro mirándolo con ojos aparentemente inocentes-.

- ¿No sabes de dónde vienes?

- Esa pregunta muchas veces me la han dirigido, y todas y cada una de ellas siempre tuvieron la misma respuesta -Cerro los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir- ¿Qué hace usted aquí, señor?

- Soy prisionero -Dijo de manera lenta, no queriendo hacer resaltar el hecho obvio-.

- Estoy segura que ya escucho que su dueño no está disponible en este momento, dentro de poco un hombre saldrá de esa puerta, él tiene la habilidad para quitar estos collares ¿Le gustaría eso, señor?

- Has salido de una manera muy tranquila, no pareces asustada y ahora estas aquí, hablando conmigo, mientras tres de los más poderosos capitanes pelean contra la marina frente a nosotros.

- Uno de ellos es mi capitán -Dijo simplemente-.

- Eso explica muchas cosas.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Eres una persona muy curiosa, atraerás grandes cosas gracias a eso.

- Esa es una de mis malas costumbres, lo siento -Bajo la cabeza y el otro la miro-.

- No, era un cumplido -Dijo con una sonrisa apenas pronunciada y ella asintió, volviendo a mirarlo- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Por lo menos sabes eso verdad?

- Mi nombre es Yue-Inclino la cabeza, como si estuviera asintiendo de una manera profunda- ¿Y usted?

- Jean Bart -Imito su acción pero con menos énfasis-.

Las explosiones se volvieron mayores, pero cesaron un poco cuando el resto de cada tripulación termino de salir de la casa de subastas. Ella se volteo a ver a sus nakamas, pero cuando iba a llamarlos una explosión se situó justo frente a ella, lanzándola para atrás, afortunadamente las grandes manos del hombre tras ella estaban como pared amortiguadora.

- Gracias -Murmuro incorporándose, apenas abriendo un ojo- Esas explosiones son peligrosas - Se terminó de incorporar, y miro de reojo a quien se acercaba a ellos-.

- Una vez más está comprobado que nuestros encuentros son muy extraños, Srt. Yue.

* * *

><p><em>- No importaba cuanto nos esforzáramos, nuestros encuentros nunca resultaban ser del todo normales, así fuera por nosotros o por alguien más, tu siempre fuiste un hombre cruel, yo siempre fui una mujer sumisa, pero aun así y no sé porque, cada vez que sonreías hacia mí, y veía como maquinabas tu siguiente movimiento, me decía que no todo en esta vida lo podías conseguir por medio de peleas.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí su edad es de18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD.

Cap 4: La esperanza por lograr algo es lo que realmente nos mueve para lograr nuestros objetivos.

* * *

><p><em>Cada vez que quería estar sola, tú entrabas y te sentabas a mi lado, adorabas fastidiar mis momentos ¿verdad?<em>

* * *

><p>- Una vez más está comprobado que nuestros encuentros son muy extraños, Srt. Yue.<p>

La muchacha se volteo completamente hacia la supernova. Law tenía una mano metida en los bolsillos y sonreía de lado, con la nodachi al hombro. Ella lo miro sin cambiar la mirada, no era ni una fría ni una sentimental, era una neutra.

Arqueo una ceja ante eso, la muchacha era menor que él, sin duda alguna, pero aun siendo como él era sonreía sarcásticamente, pero ella nada. Ni una curva en los labios. Nada.

- Le agradezco profundamente que haya ayudado a mi capitán, Señor Trafalgar -Inclino la cabeza y el otro sonrió divertido-.

- Eso me hace sentir viejo -Dijo acercandose a Jean Bart, con un movimiento de mano, después pronunciar un "Room", le quito el collar y lo dejo en el suelo-.

- ¿Porque me has liberado? -Inquirió el gigante pasándose una mano por el cuello-.

El solamente sonrío, pero después respondió cuando una buena cantidad de soldados se acercaban a ellos- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Capitán Pirata Jean Bart.

- Hacia tiempo que no me llamaban así -Exclamo lanzando de un golpe a volar a quienes se aproximaban- ¡Te serviré agradecidamente!

La supernova sonrío y miro de lado el lugar donde había estado la joven, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro por un momento demasiado largo para su gusto, ella ya estaba a varios metros lejos, caminando un poco deprisa.

No importaba, ya podría encontrarla luego.

Claro que ese luego se había retrasado en el preciso momento que vio a Eustass peleando contra el Shichibukai. Y más aún cuando ese mismo Shichibukai había lanzado un rayo por la boca.

Podía decir que no iba a terminar nada bien que su tripulación peleara contra ese sujeto, pero puesto que los tres que estaban con el exceptuando a Jean, que estaba tras suyo, estaban arremetiendo contra Kuma, no podía hacer mucho además de tener una media sonrisita en los labios y quedarse parado mirando el "espectáculo". Ni siquiera cuando intercambio de lugares a Bepo y Jean Bart, se le paso por la mente detenerse, darse la medio vuelta, y huir.

Pero ese no era su estilo, después de todo era un pirata que tenía el carácter de los mil demonios y el orgullo tan grande como el mismísimo universo.

- Aun no se ha terminado, Eustass

Lo que le había dicho al otro capitán cuando este creía que ya había terminado la pelea, dándose la vuelta cuando "acabo" con Kuma, lo había dicho de una manera tan calma mientras veía como otro Kuma aparecía tras el pelirrojo, apunto de atacar y estallarse un rayo en las narices.

No, ni siquiera hay pensó en huir.

Ah, pero si, no borro su sonrisa cuando estuvo a punto de morir pero si la borro cuando el rayo exploto a centímetros de la cara del Shichibukai, haciendo que se autodestruyera mostrando que era un robot mientras caía de espaldas.

- ¿Se disparó así mismo?

- No lo creo Killer -Murmuro Kidd mirando el cuerpo del robot- ¡Oi! ¿Tú hiciste eso, mocosa? -Law levanto la mirada del robot, mirando lo mismo que miraba Kidd-.

Y su sonrisa volvió a su lugar al verla de pie a centímetros de la cabeza del mecanismo que hacia minutos trataba de matarlos.

- ¿Que acaso no eres la mocosa que estaba con Mugiwara? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? -Ella levanto la vista del robot y lo miro-.

- Ustedes ayudaron a mi capitán, estoy aquí para devolverles el favor -Dijo de una manera simple, saltando encima del cuerpo metálico mientas agarraba algunas piezas con cuidado de la parte que estaba destruida- Esto podría gustarle a Franky -Murmuro no tan bajo como al parecer quería, porque Law pudo escucharlo levemente-.

- ¿Ayudarnos? ¡No necesitábamos ayuda! -Frunció más o menos el ceño- Pero de todas maneras, ¿Quién eres tú? ¡No te eh visto en un cartel de búsqueda!

- Cálmate, Eustass, ella acaba de salvar tu trasero -Sonrió Law dando unos pasos hacia el frente-.

- Y también los nuestros -Murmuro Penguin tras el-.

- ¡Cállate Trafalgar!

- Creo que lo que quieres preguntar es como lo hizo -Dijo ignorándolo, mirándola levantarse y caminar hasta el suelo, metiendo unas piezas en los bolsillos-.

- Me despidió, les doy las gracias nuevamente por ayudar a mi capitán -Volvió a inclinar la cabeza un poco, en señal de despedido, mientras se daba la vuelta-.

- Tch, esa banda esa llena de gente loca -Gruño Kidd dándose la vuelta- ¡Vámonos! Ya estoy cansado de esta isla y de los que están aquí -Bufo alejándose con su tripulación detrás-.

- Son un dolor en la cabeza -Murmuro Shachi mirándolos de reojo, sacándoles la lengua cuando ya no pudieron verlo y estaba seguro de que no se voltearían-.

- Hey, Bepo, ¿Estas bien? -Inquirió Sanso mirando la pierna herida de su compañero-.

- Ya no duele tanto -Observo poniéndose de pie-.

- ¿Capitán? ¿A dónde va? -Pregunto Penguin viendo como su capitán caminaba hacia delante con las manos en los bolsillos-.

- Espera un momento, Srt. Yue -Se detuvo el mismo a unos metros de distancia de ella, quien se volteo al escuchar su nombre-.

- ¿Paso algo, Trafalgar-san? -Pregunto poniéndose frente a el-.

Examino un momento la situación, ¿Ahora que se suponía que le diría? ¿Preguntarle lo que desde un principio tenía planeado preguntarle? Esa no parecía en ese momento la mejor idea del mundo para ser exactos, pero ahora que la había llamado y ganado su atención en el momento en el que no sabía qué hacer, no podría dar vuelta atrás, ni tampoco pasar tanto tiempo pensando en un plan B.

- Solo me preguntaba el cómo pudiste haber hecho lo que hiciste con ese robot, ciertamente tengo curiosidad por saberlo -Eso fue lo que en el momento le pareció más adecuado preguntar. Ella ladeo el rostro de una manera un poco infantil, que lo hizo reírse mentalmente, sin duda no podría ser mayor de 14 años, si no es que era una de esas niñas que parecían mayor de lo que eran, lo cual le daría sentido a su estatura-.

- Me temo que es un secreto que no puedo revelar a una tripulación que, después de pagar mi deuda con ella ayudándola cuando lo necesitaban, es mi enemiga -Negó mirando un poco mucho hacia arriba. La diferencia de tamaños era demasiado considerable como para la escena no parecer ridícula-.

- ¿Ya tu capitán nos considera como sus enemigos? No esperaba que fuera una persona tan...astuta -Escogió el tono adecuado para que no pareciera ofensivo-.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin romper el contacto visual, justo como un infante.

- Mi capitán no lo es, no es astuto, también parece a veces que no es inteligente, pero Nami, nuestra navegante que creo ya habrá visto, me lo ha dicho mucho, muchas veces, "No te acerques a los demás piratas, y si lo haces por alguna razón que no puedas controlar o retroceder y ellos te preguntan algo, no respondas".

- Parece que has desobedecido un poco.

- Exactamente -Asintió sin prejuicio y Law encarno una ceja- Pero es porque ustedes ayudaron a mi capitán, no tenía la certeza de que podría verlos otra vez en algún tiempo, por eso había decidido encontrarme con mis compañeros cuando terminara con este trabajo.

- Supongo que no puedo hacer nada, supongo que tendré que descubrirlo cuando algún día no encontremos en el campo de batalla.

- Nos veremos en el nuevo mundo, Trafalgar-san -Se despidió con un asentimiento, dando la vuelta otra vez, esta vez caminando un poco más rápido-.

- Creo que la asustaste -Comento el ex-capitán poniéndose al lado de su nuevo líder-.

- No lo creo. Al parecer cuando está fuera de hacer feliz a su capitán, es muy buena siguiendo órdenes -Dio la media vuelta- Volvamos al Submarino, no quiero que otro encuentro con los marines.

- Aye, capitán -asintió el resto de la tripulación-.

Suspiro mentalmente, ese día había estado en puras situaciones que no le agradaban para nada. Situaciones problemáticas que no lo dejaban tranquilo, aunque podría decir que ese día no había sido para nada desperdiciado.

Después de todo había encontrado algo interesante que pensaba añadir a su tripulación.

* * *

><p>- Bueno, por lo menos ya estamos lejos de la vista de los marines -Suspiro Sanso con una mano en la nuca- Uno tras otro, sabía que era mala idea poner el submarino en el Grove 17.<p>

- No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo, era el único lugar seguro que pudimos encontrar.

- Pero aun así es un verdadero fastidio.

- Capitán, ¿Cree que nos encontremos con alguien peligroso de aquí a mas delante? -Pregunto Bepo viendo al hombre-.

- Quien sabe, hay marines por toda la isla, es muy probable que nos encontremos a alguien, pero también es probable que sigan ocupados en el Grove 1 -Dijo con una sonrisa calma-.

- No lo diga con tanta calma capitán -Se quejaron Sanso, Shachi y Penguin al mismo tiempo- Nos hemos salvado por poco de lo que se nos venía encima, lo único que espero es que no nos encontremos al Almirante que seguramente ya está exterminando piratas a diestra y siniestra en el resto de la ciudad.

- No podría creer que Mugiwara haya ignorado toda advertencia, aunque la verdad es que fue divertido -Penguin se rasco la nuca-.

- Si, si, su tripulación era muy interesante -Comento Sanso- Aunque esa niña es bastante rara. No sonríe, no hace ninguna expresión fuera de la que siempre tiene, es muy cortes pero pareciera que lo hace de una manera vacía, pero lo que más asusta del asunto es que no sabemos que poderes tiene.

- ¡Waa! ¡Tienes razon!

- No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso -Murmuro su capitán cerrando los ojos-.

Pero lo abrió cuando escucho una explosión cerca. Ese sonido lo conocía.

Miro hacia su derecha y se encontró con un cráter en un árbol, luego en las raíces había alguien boca abajo, con múltiples heridas y golpes por todo lo que se podían ver a simple vista.

- ¿Esa no es -Empezó a decir Bepo, pero antes de que pudiera continuar su capitán ya estaba subiendo esa raíz-.

Dejo su espada en el suelo a su lado, tratando de mover el cuerpo de la chica para que quedara boca arriba. No tuvo que adivinar quién era, y la razón por la que había ido hacia ella era porque esa oportunidad no podría ser dejada pasar tan fácilmente. Cuando logro voltearla estaba con los ojos apenas entre abiertos, tenía mucho polvo encima y los brazos y piernas los tenia llenos de cortadas y moretones.

- ¿Me escuchas, Sr Yue? ¿Puedes hacerlo? -Inquirió mirándole el rostro-.

Ella en cambio miro hacia la izquierda, con mucha dificultad, y Law siguió su mirada encontrándose con su tripulación peleando contra Kuma.

Y Kizaru.

Eso no pintaba nada bien.

- Bepo, cárgala hasta el submarino. Sanso, necesitara tratamiento cuando lleguemos, corre y prepara todo lo que pueda ser necesario -Ordeno tomado su espada con una mano y levantándose rápidamente-.

Sus hombres dudaron un momento, pensando seriamente si era buena idea llevarse a la tripulante de otro capitán, considerando que su capitán era uno de lo-

- ¡Ahora! -Exclamo interrumpiendo todo pensamiento de su tripulación-.

- ¡Aye, capitán! -Casi gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, caminando a paso muy veloz a hacia donde estaban-.

Law miro la zona de combate.

Luffy al sentir la mirada, por un milisegundo volteo en el momento que Bepo la cargaba.

Trafalgar le sostuvo la mirada, no queriendo ni siquiera tratar de decir algo.

Y se fue, dejándole bien claro algo a la otra supernova sin decir palabra:

No se la iba a devolver de ninguna manera.

* * *

><p><em> Cada vez que querías estar sola en alguna habitación, yo entraba y me sentaba a tu lado, adoraba fastidiarte de esa forma, como no tienes una idea.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí su edad es de18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD.

Cap 5: La valentía no se mide por lo que uno puede llegar a ganar, sino por lo que se puede llegar a perder.

* * *

><p><em>Una verdadera travesía fue estar a tu lado en una sola pieza, una verdadera aventura fue estar en el mío sin volverse loco, bueno, tú ya lo estás y yo no puedo decir mucho. Somos un par bastante parecidos ¿No lo crees?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Su mirada borrosa no le permitía ver nada en absoluto, sabía que estaba sobre algo duro, quizás era suelo de roca. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz que haba en el lugar y levanto la cabeza, levantándose un poco con ayuda de sus débiles brazos, los cuales le fallaron innumerables veces antes de lograr sostener su propio peso.<em>

_Había una puerta muy grande, era muy oscura y parecía muy pesada. Parecía estar hecha de piedra y hierro._

_Intento levantarse más pero sus piernas no le respondieron. Sintió como su cuerpo al tratar de moverse era arañado por las rocas bajo suyo, al no tener ropa que la protegiera de hacerse daño._

_Tenía frio, pero su mente estaba concentrada en el movimiento de sus piernas, por eso no lo noto hasta que pudo levantarse lo suficiente como para ver a su alrededor._

_Había muchas cosas brillantes que parecían ser de vidrio de colores, eran grandes y parecían emanar luz propia. Sintió su cabello caer por su espalda y piernas, cubriéndola completamente y aun quedando desparramado por el suelo._

_- ¿...Donde...estoy?_

* * *

><p>Cuando estuvo consciente de su cuerpo, sintió que lo tenía todo golpeado. Le dolía todo, y la cabeza la estaba matando.<p>

Lo siguiente en recuperar fueron los sentidos, que de una manera o/u otra regresaron de una manera rápida. Haciendo que se diera cuenta que estaba sobre lo que parecía ser más duro que una cama pero no lo suficientemente duro como para ser algo completamente sólido como metal o madera.

Estaba frio a su alrededor, y también estuvo consciente de la sabana que cubría su cuerpo. No podía sentir sus zapatos en sus pies por lo que dedujo que quien la había acostado donde estaba había sido muy precavido.

Pero luego llego lo que le hizo temer lo peor: Ese estúpido sentimiento de No-abras-los-ojos-por-que-vas-a-ver-algo-que-no-te-va-a-gustar la invadió por completo.

Aunque si lo pensaba más claramente, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado con su tripulación hasta entonces, intentarlo no le iba a quitar nada.

O por lo menos no iba a ser tan grave.

A la primera no pudo ni mover sus parpados.

A la segunda apenas los entreabrió y los cerró de nuevo por la luz que estaba en la habitación.

A la tercera lo hizo lentamente, con cuidado de no encandilarse apenas terminara de abrirlos. Cuando lo hizo su mirada al principio era borrosa, luego cuando medio pudo enfocarla pudo contemplar el techo de metal que estaba sobre ella, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo lo que parecía ser una pared de metal a su derecha.

¿Dónde _rayos _estaba?

- Al parecer ya despertó -Entrecerró más los ojos al la voz que se escuchó retumbar en sus oídos, aturdiéndola un momento-.

Cuando eso paso, dejando en su cabeza solamente el pensamiento de donde estaba y el dolor de su cuerpo, miro un poco hacia la izquierda. Había una cortina de tela azul, por lo que podía decir que estaba en una enfermería. Trato de levantarse.

_No pudo._

Un segundo intento.

_Igual._

Tercero.

_Lo mismo._

Cuarto.

_Pudo levantar la cabeza un poco._

Al quinto tenia medio torso levantado, ayudándose con los brazos que apenas y había notado estaban vendados en su mayoría. Cuando logro sentarse puso una mano en su cara. Ah, también tenía curas en la mejilla derecha. Sentía un dolor horrible en un costado.

- No deberías sentarte, estas medicada, no lo harás bien -No pudo voltear de manera rápida hacia la izquierda, hacia la voz que le estaba hablando-.

Cuando lo hizo pudo reconocer a uno de los que estaba en la casa de subasta, un muchacho de cabello claro con una pañoleta en la cabeza que era parte de la tripulación de Trafalgar Law.

Su expresión no cambio cuando el último recuerdo de su cerebro entro en su mente de manera abrupta. Recordaba a Law, al parecer diciéndole algo que ella no podía escuchar, recordaba haber mirado hacia la izquierda, recordaba haber visto pelear a su capitán y nakamas...levanto la cabeza de golpe, mirando hacia los lados.

- No hagas eso, puedes marearte y vomitar, luego yo sería el que tendría que limpiar, así que quédate acostada -Se acercó un poco a ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro-.

Ella rehuyó el contacto, pareciendo asustada por un momento, solo un milisegundo del cual medio, el otro muchacho pudo verla.

- Oi, no te asustes, no te salvamos para después hacerte daño -Inquirió con un poco de nerviosismo y ella ladeo el rostro, procesando las palabras. El aprovecho el momento para recostarla otra vez, ella al parecer cuando se dio cuenta no hizo ningún intento para levantarse de nueva cuenta- Bien, eres muy obediente -Asintió con una media sonrisa-.

- Veo que llegaste a la misma conclusión que yo.

- Ah, capitán -Saludo Sanso mirando hacia atrás-.

Ella hizo lo mismo, y cuando se encontró con Trafalgar Law caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios, sin su nodachi cerca, de alguna manera la hizo preguntarse seriamente el porqué estaba donde estaba.

- Buenos días, Srta. Yue -Saludo cuando llego al nivel de la cortina que, no sabía cuándo, había sido corrida- Veo que estas mejor.

Abrió la boca, tratando de encontrar su voz, la cual le costó un momento encontrar, y cuando salió lo hizo de una manera ronca.

- ¿Donde... -Fue lo único que pudo emitir, y al parecer eso había sido suficiente-.

- En mi submarino -Dijo de manera tranquila- Te encontramos en el Grove 13, habías salido volando hacia un árbol, te habías clavado en el, tenías dos costillas rotas, golpes y rasguños por todos lados. Se enfrentaron con Kuma y un almirante, ¿Verdad?

Ella se le quedo mirando un momento.

Estaba en el barco de otra supernova, a su cuidado. El la había curado, él le estaba preguntando de una manera amable que había pasado.

Era obvio que si Nami hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera preguntado "Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres".

- Si

Pero ella era completamente diferente, por lo tanto su respuesta lo era también.

La sonrisa de medio lado del capitán al ver que respondía a todo casi, casi, sin dudas. Realmente, era una persona bastante interesante.

- ¿Y saliste volando porque...- Dejo la pregunta en el aire-.

- El... -Murmuro, poniendo una mano sobre su costado bajo la sabana. Tembló un poco por el dolor- Me pateo...a la velocidad de la luz...

- La velocidad es igual al peso -Murmuro un poco distraído- Entiendo el por qué hayas salido volando, y ahora me extraña que solo hayas tenido dos costillas rotas.

Ella no dijo nada, se quedó mirando el techo un momento antes de cerrar los ojos. Se sentó rápido, haciendo que le doliera todo como el infierno, pero luego saco sus piernas desde debajo de las sabanas y las dejo colgando en el borde de la camilla.

- ¡Eh, no hagas eso! -Exclamo Sanso, quien había estado callada hasta entonces-.

- Deberías acostarte otra vez -Comento Law-.

- Realmente les agradezco que me hayan salvado, no sé cómo pagarles, pero preguntare cuando regrese de donde tengo que ir -Se paró en el piso-.

Se tambaleo, eso no pudo negarlo, pero se mantuvo en pie, buscando con la mirada sus zapatos.

- Me disculpo por lo abrupto que va a sonar esto, pero, ¿Realmente crees que voy a creer que volverás a pagarme?

Ella no se inmuto, y camino hacia sus zapatos, los cuales estaban al pie de la camilla.

- Si -Dijo mirándolo de reojo-.

El sonrío un poco más ampliamente.

- Interesante -Esta vez lo dijo abiertamente, sin pensarlo, y al parecer ella o estaba acostumbrada o no lo había escuchado porque se colocó sus zapatos de manera normal. Una vez se los coloco se puso derecha, mirándolo- ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda para buscar lo que vas a buscar?

- No, gracias, esto es algo que solo yo como parte de la tripulación del sombrero de paja, puedo hacer -Dijo negando un poco con la cabeza- Tengo que confirmar que mis compañeros y mi capitán estén bien.

- No te olvides de volver cuando termines. Estaremos aquí por lo menos tres días mas. No lo olvides

- No lo hare -Inclino la cabeza-.

Él se le quedo viendo por un momento.

- Sanso -Dijo y el hombre lo miro- Escolta a nuestra invitada a la salida.

- Aye, capitán -Asintió el hombre- Por aquí -Señalo la salida de la enfermería, y cuando ella camino hacia la puerta se volteo a mirar al hombre otra vez-.

- Realmente, gracias, Trafalgar-san -Dijo seriamente, antes de salir de la habitación-.

- No hay de que...después de todo, ya se verá si sigues así de tranquila cuando regreses y sepas para que lo hiciste -Sonrió de forma "amistosa", diciendo lo último cuando se había encontrado solo en la habitación-.

* * *

><p>Corrió por las calles sin detenerse, sin siquiera pensarlo, sin darle tregua a sus piernas.<p>

_Tenía_ que saberlo.

Tenía que saber si estaban bien.

Cuando salió de las zonas que tenían edificios, acercándose a la parte más escondida del lugar, en una orilla.

Vio el Sunny y corrió aún más rápido, si es que podía. Cuando llego estaba sin aliento, las piernas le temblaban del camino recorrido a gran velocidad. Pero eso no impidió que mirara los alrededores del barco, confirmando que no había nadie.

Pero eso no significaba nada ¿Verdad?

Nami nunca permitiría que fueran a un lugar tan obvio como el barco ¿Verdad?

... ¿_verdad_?

Cuando subió al barco, respiro un poco aliviada al ver que estaba entero, sin señal de daños. Subió las escaleras, entrando a las habitaciones. Entro a la suya de manera rápida, casi sin ver nada. Primero cogió la bolsa que le había dado Nami con suficiente dinero para vivir durante una semana en un hotel súper caro. "Las mujeres tienen sus necesidades, pero no lo gastes rápido que no te doy más" le había dicho. Metió la bolsa en un bolso marrón pequeño que era de medio lado. Se quedó mirando su cama.

No sabía cuándo iba a volver, tenía que ser precavida.

Se arrodillo al lado de la cama y metió la mano bajo ella, palpando hasta encontrar una caja, la saco y abrió, metiendo rápidamente en el bolso marrón el envoltorio de por lo menos 18 cm de largo en el bolso, luchando un poco para cerrarlo. Volvió a meter la caja en su lugar y salió de la habitación.

Cuando se bajó del barco no pudo hacer más que respirar profundamente antes de echarse a correr otra vez.

Parque de atracciones.

Zonas comerciales.

Bares.

_No estaban por ningún lado._

Corrió todos los Grove hasta que el cielo comenzó a hacerse anaranjado claro, ya pronto iba a anochecer.

En una esquina casi se echa para atrás de la sorpresa, escondiéndose nuevamente tras la misma esquina. Kizaru aún no había abandonado la isla.

Pero para cuando el Almirante miro en esa esquina, habiéndola visto ya, se extrañó al no ver nadie.

Cuando llego al Grove 13 estaba sin aliento, apoyo las manos en las rodillas por un momento y luego tomo impulso para subir las escaleras hacia el bar de Shakky.

Abrió la puerta de golpe.

Pero no estaban.

- Sabia que estabas bien -Miro la barra, hay estaba la mujer, limpiando un vaso con una expresión un poco más seria de lo normal- Y que tarde o temprano te ibas a aparecer aquí, aunque herida, sabía que lo ibas a hacer.

- ¿Dónde-

- Pasaron cosas mientras no estabas -La interrumpió al saber su pregunta, y puso un vaso de jugo frente a ella- Siéntate y toma algo.

- ¿Dónde están, Shakky-san? -Inquirió acercándose a la barra-.

Ella la miro y suspiro, colocando un papel frente a ella. Lo miro sin entender, cuando lo leyó se quedó callada.

- Hay algo, además de esta ejecución, que tienes que saber, Yue-chan.

* * *

><p>- Capitán, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? -Inquirió Bepo mirando a su capitán, el cual estaba mirando el mar desde la cubierta del submarino-.<p>

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Porque ayudo a Yue? -Pregunto con un tono que denotaba su curiosidad-.

Law sonrió.

- Dime Bepo, ¿Que notaste de ella?

- ¿Porque me pregunta eso?

- Solo responde.

- Bueno -Pensó un momento- Es muy extraña -Dijo un poco indeciso- Aunque no sé si es bueno o malo.

- Exacto, es extraña, lo que significa que es interesante -Asintió mirándolo de reojo-.

El oso se quedó un momento sin comprender, pero cuando lo hizo casi dio un paso para atrás.

- ¡P-Pero ella es parte de otr-

- Era.

- ¿Cómo? -Dijo un poco desconcertado-.

- Era de otra tripulación -Comento vagamente- Su tripulación esta o muerta o desaparecida, ahora su capitán no está, lo que significa que tampoco sus compañeros, a lo que lleva esto: No está en ninguna tripulación, por lo que no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla.

- Pero ella tiene una lealtad muy grande hacia él.

- Hay que jugar bien las cartas Bepo, lo mismo paso contigo -Dijo en tono divertido y el oso se avergonzó un poco- Si soy inteligente, y se usar bien las cosas y hacerlas convenientes, ella me terminara debiendo más de lo que puede pagar con un simple favor, o con un simple agradecimiento. Y créeme Bepo, ella, terminara siendo parte de mi tripulación, de ninguna otra. Solo es cuestión de tener paciencia. Después de todo esto es demasiado interesante como para dejarlo pasar.

* * *

><p><em> Tengo que reconocer la travesía que tuviste estando a mi lado permaneciendo intacta, pero mi aventura estando de tu lado sin volverme completamente loco fue sin precedentes, aunque si lo pienso bien, tú ya lo estabas, y yo no puedo decir lo contrario de mí mismo. Somos un par bastantes parecidos ¿No lo crees?<em>


	6. AVISO IMPORTANTE

AVISO IMPORTANTE:

Como todos saben, en los fics de Law x Oc que pasan por el archipielago, siempre tienen una escena de la guerra.

Resulta ser que por cuestiones del destino puedo cambiar esa escena aqui, pero necesito una votacion para lo mas imporante, porfavor diganlo con siceridad:

¿Seria una buena idea dejar que Ace viviera?

!Porfavor diganme lo mas rapido posible!


	7. Chapter 6

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí su edad es de18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD.

Cap 6: Algunas personas deberían aprender la diferencia entre motivar y presionar.

* * *

><p><em>Lo que más le molestaba del asunto, es que cuando quería comer con sus compañeros como normalmente se haría, el casi siempre la secuestraba con la excusa de tener que hablar con ella de "cosas importantes" mientras comían, cuando con lo que siempre comenzaba y terminaba las conversaciones era que tipo de clima le gustaba.<em>

* * *

><p>Law no era conocido por su paciencia. Bueno, no por lo menos en el buen modo.<p>

Trafalgar Law era probablemente una de las personas con menos paciencia sobre el mundo entero, por menos que la gente lo creyera posible.

Solo con mirarlo tamborilear los dedos de su mano derecha contra el escritorio de metal que había en su oficina, mientras miraba por la ventana murmurando cosas que simplemente no se podían ni entender, y apretaba los dientes con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, uno se podía dar cuenta bastante rápido de que el capitán de los piratas del corazón, parte de las supernovas, hombre con más de 100.000.000 de bellis como precio por su cabeza, _tenía una paciencia igual a la de un niño de 10 años._

Solo había que fijarse bien para darse cuenta, claro, pero es que su tripulación no se atrevía a hacerlo por miedo a que a su capitán le entrara la loquera y decidiera practicar sus poderes en ellos, o sus técnicas médicas, uno nunca sabe.

No señor, ellos mejor se quedaban callados haciendo sus quehaceres en el submarino en vez de estar tratando de que su capitán les hiciese recordar porque lo llamaban "cirujano de la muerte".

O por lo menos eso fue lo que estaban pensando hasta ese momento en el que su capitán pasó por la puerta en donde estaban diciendo algo parecido a "Bepo, ven".

Bueno, o por lo menos eso fue lo que entendió el oso, porque siguió a su capitán con la nodachi en brazos.

- El capitán esta estresado -Murmuro Sanso mirando a Law alejarse del submarino en dirección a la ciudad-.

- Está molesto.

- Esta muy molesto -Corrigió Penguin, luego suspiro- Solo espero que no la termine pagando con nosotros, como esa vez en la que sin querer olvidamos comprar sus inyectadoras.

- ¡No me recuerdes eso! -Exclamo Leo tapándose los oídos con las manos- ¡Nunca superare ese trauma!

- Solo recemos porque regrese de mejor humor

* * *

><p>Estaba estresado.<p>

Irritado.

Y molesto.

Estresado porque aún no terminaban de encontrar lo necesario para viajar hasta el nuevo Mundo.

Irritado porque tenía un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios.

Y molesto con dos personas:

Con El mismo por no haberle dicho "Olvídate de eso, te vienes con nosotros quieras o no"

Y con ella por no tener la suficiente delicadeza como para darse cuenta de que Law tenía un carácter inestable y se podía molestar si lo dejaban esperando.

Y es que ni siquiera el mismo comprendía el por qué estaba molesto por lo segundo, si sabía que ella se iba a aparecer dentro de los tres días que le había dicho.

_No, no lo entendía._

O tal vez si y no quería aceptar su mal carácter. Si, probablemente fuera eso ya que sería una gran herida para su gigantesco ego.

Necesitaba distraerse, necesitaba distraerse en ese mismo instante.

- Disculpe, ¿Me puede por favor dar dos de esas, y otras dos de esas?

Se detuvo hay mismo.

Miro hacia la derecha.

Y sonrió divertido.

Por fin el cielo le estaba dando el visto bueno.

Estaba en una tienda cercana, se acercó unos cuantos pasos y pudo ver que era una tienda de flores. Encarno una ceja, no pensaba que era ese tipo de mujeres.

Pago las flores que el señor de edad le había dado, eran de color rojo, las tomo en brazos y salió de la tienda con un "Muchas gracias".

Cuando salió de la tienda, en un principio no lo había visto, ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse de la entrada. Miro las flores y suspiro, cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir para mirar hacia el frente se encontró con sus ojos. Los cuales la miraban insistentemente.

Parecía tensarse un poco, parpadeo un par de veces y ladeo el rostro.

- Me da la sensación de que pase haciendo encargos demasiado tiempo -Dijo más para sí misma que para él, aunque de igual manera la supernova la había escuchado-.

- ¿Te mandaron a hacer encargos durante dos días? -Inquirió más con burla que con nada, aunque ella no pareció inmutarse por eso-.

- Decidí acabar con todas las deudas que tenía...estaba esperando poder ir hoy cuando entregara estas flores -Murmuro un poco bajo, mirando los pétalos con detenimiento-.

La estaba haciendo sentirse mal.

No, eso no fue lo que impacto en el, lo que impacto fue el hecho de que le había hecho sentir algo.

- Interesante -Pensó con una nueva curiosidad creciendo dentro de el- Bepo -Tomo su nodachi- Regresa al submarino, iré en cuanto termine.

El oso le dio una mirada de no-lo-hagas pero el solamente le sonrió en respuesta.

- Aye, capitán -Suspiro y se fue-.

- Entonces, ¿Vamos? -Dijo descansando su nodachi en el hombro-.

- ¿Perdone? -Dijo mirándolo, parpadeando seguidamente de nuevo. Él sonrió divertido-.

Había encontrado un nuevo "Juguete" con el cual entretenerse. Y no planeaba desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

- Te pregunto si estas lista para ir a entregar esas flores a donde tienes que llevarla-Explico con cierta gracia-.

- ¿Usted...va conmigo?

- Ya que no pudiste ir a mi barco, yo iré contigo, ¿te parece si tu compañía es la paga por haberte curado? -Le estaba tendiendo la trampa más grande que había intentado con una mujer antes-.

Lo sabía, era un truco bajo, especialmente cuando sabía que algo iba a pasar, presentía que algo iba a pasar que haría que las cosas fueran a su favor.

- Ah… ¿Esta...bien? -Dudo un momento, y parpadeo otra vez- Por aquí -Se dirigió hacia la derecha y espero a que se pusiera a su lado-.

Cuando lo hizo empezaron a caminar. El, pensando en su próximo movimiento, quería saber un poco más de ella, quería saber qué tipos de poderes eran los que estaba añadiendo a su tripulación. Si no le satisfacía ya encontraría la manera de hacerla útil. Ella, con la incómoda sensación de que algo iba a salir mal y que la persona que tenía al lado era algún tipo de comodín en el asunto

- Así que -Empezó a decir la supernova y ella lo vio de reojo- ¿Dónde está su tripulación, Srta. Yue?

Ella se tensó un poco, pero su cara no se perturbo. Arqueo una ceja, al parecer estaba preparada para eso.

- Ellos -Empezó a decir como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración- Están escondidos -Termino de decir, soltando el aire-.

- ¿Y para quien está haciendo los recados entonces?

- Es una amiga, nos ayudó mucho cuando llegamos, me estaba quedando con ella -Comento casi vagamente- Es propietaria de un bar, eh ido de aquí para aya, ayudándole con la mercancía.

- Ya veo -No se molesta por hacer trabajos como encargos, esa era una buena cosa para añadir a la lista de "Datos del nuevo juguete"- Debe ser una buena persona.

- Lo es -Asintió-.

No muestra emociones aun cuando probablemente lo siente, no sonríe y su mirada no es ni vacia ni llena de sentimientos, esa era la segunda nota agregada a la lista. Se estaba empezando a impacientar, quería llegar al punto de sus poderes lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro.

- ¿Porque eres pirata? -Ella se detuvo y Law sonrió, al parecer había tocado un punto débil-.

Pero su sonrisa se desmorono al ella, levantar la cabeza para verlo, y parpadear unas cuantas veces con unos ojos que de repente parecían inocentes.

- Esa es una buena pregunta -Dijo, miro hacia el frente y pareció estar diciéndose al mentalmente, o por lo menos reflexionando-.

Stop.

- ¿No sabes porque lo eres? -Pregunto con un poco más de sorpresa de la que sabía que tenía-.

- No realmente, Capitán me encontró y me llevo con él hace como un mes, no tenía a nadie ni a nada así que...no es como si realmente hubiera sido alguien antes de eso.

La cara que había puesto le recordaba a la de un niño cuando descubre que dos más dos es cuatro y no ocho, pero lo importante del caso era que Law, por alguna razón del universo, no terminaba de entender lo que había escuchado.

- Ya veo... -Dijo con el tono más neutro que tenía- Espera, ¿Dijiste encontr-

Pero los gritos de la gente a su alrededor callaron sus palabras. Los dos miraron alrededor, buscando algún indicio de problemas para ellos.

- Viene de la plaza -Murmuro la joven y el otro pirata también la vio-.

Los dos se acercaron a ella, pero no tuvieron que acercarse mucho, las pantallas gigantes que estaban localizadas en las raíces de unos árboles, se veían a kilómetros de distancia.

Era la imagen de una guerra.

Era una imagen de los Piratas de Barba blanca contra la Marina.

Pero eso no era todo, en la imagen claramente aparecía en la esquina, la figura de una persona junto a muchas otras cayendo desde el cielo con un barco encima.

Law observo como las flores caían al suelo, luego subió la mirada y vio como Yue tenía la boca abierta por lo menos dos centímetros.

- Capitán -Murmuro sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla-.

El otro frunció el ceño al no comprender, y siguió la mirada de la más joven, fue cuando vio a lo que se refería.

Fue cuando una idea cruzo por su mente.

Era brillante, era simple y completamente _brillante_.

- Srta. Yue -Llamo y ella, al reaccionar, lo miro aun con un poco de sorpresa en el rostro- ¿Quieres que te llevemos hacia allá?

* * *

><p><em> Lo que más me hacía reír del asunto, era el hecho de que ella se enfurruñara cuando quería comer con el resto de la tripulación, y él la secuestraba para hablar de "asuntos importantes" con ella mientras comían, claro, que esos asuntos nunca pasaban del "¿Que clima te gusta?"<em>


	8. Chapter 7

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí su edad es de18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD.

cap 7: Conseguir que te digan lo que quieras oír y repetirlo una y otra vez en tu mente hasta volverte loco.

* * *

><p><em>Desde la primera semana sabía que tu no me dejarías ni siquiera respirar sin que tú lo sepas, le pregunte al resto que como te soportaban, pero ellos rieron, y me dijeron que yo me llevaba la mejor parte.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hacía calor.<em>

Se estaban moviendo tan rápido dentro del agua que dentro del submarino la temperatura estaba más alta de lo normal.

- ¿Alguna noticia? -Pregunto Law con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras miraba la gran ventana que estaba sobre el tablero de comandos-.

No se podía ver nada más que agua y muchos peces, pero tenían que estar alerta de todas maneras.

- Monkey D Luffy está peleando contra los Marines, la guerra no ha avanzado tanto. Queda una hora y media para la ejecución, y dos para nuestra llegada -Informo Leo, mirando fijamente un radar que estaba en la pared- Si Mugiwara no logra rescatar a Port- Gold D Ace -Se corrigió en medio camino- Estaremos en un gran problema cuando lleguemos.

- Mientras Mugiwara-ya esté vivo para cuando lleguemos, siempre podemos salir victoriosos-El capitán dio media vuelta, saliendo por la puerta a paso lento-.

Cuando había llegado a su submarino, había prácticamente movido cielo y tierra para salir en cinco minutos. Y es que la idea que se le había venido a la mente era una de las mejores que había tenido en toda su vida además de la de hacerse pirata, era lo suficientemente buena como par ano querer perder ni siquiera un segundo del tiempo que tenían.

Primero estaba la parte de que iba a utilizar en la muchacha la carta de "salve a tu capitán así que ahora tu vida me pertenece" y luego, estaba el punto de que si lograba salir vivo de lo que venía, su fama crecería y podría estar un paso más adelante para volverse el Rey de Los Piratas.

Hablando de la reina de roma ¿dónde se suponía que estaba? El submarino era grande, él lo sabía casi mejor que sus ingenieros, pero dudaba MUCHO que ella fuera lo suficiente curiosa coma para andar por los pasillos lejos de la sala principal, donde la había dejado.

Pero ahora que estaba parado frente a la puerta de dicha habitación, y no la veía, empezaba a pensar seriamente que debió haberla dejado vigilada por una o dos personas para prevenir ese tipo de cosas.

Esos pensamientos no le duraron mucho, porque cuando dio vuelta en la esquina que estaba al lado de la puerta, estaba parada frente a una ventana casi tan grande como la de la sala de comandos, mirando al exterior con ojos un poco curiosos.

- Es una gran vista, ¿verdad? -se puso a su lado mirando para fuera también-.

- Da un poco de miedo -Murmuro, al parecer sin la intención de que él lo escuchara por la manera en la que lo había dicho, cosa en la que fallo patéticamente-.

- Para nosotros los usuarios de frutas del diablo, siempre es incómodo estar tan cerca del agua -Asintió-.

- ¿nosotros? -se volteo a verlo con confusión, el arqueo una ceja y asintió- pero yo no soy una usuario, Trafalgar-san -Negó con la cabeza y el hombre se quedó con esa expresión durante un momento-.

Repaso las dos escenas que habían demostrado que ella no era precisamente normal en su mente, con todo eso había deducido, porque era obvio, que ella realmente no era normal y era como él, una usuario incapaz de nadar.

Simplemente lo había tomado por hecho, no era como si necesitara una prueba extra.

Y ahora no tenía sentido.

Su mirada debió expresar lo que pensaba, porque ella no había quitado la mirada y estaba parpadeando repetidamente, preguntándose de manera interna que era lo que había dicho o hecho.

- ¿No lo eres? -Pregunto, como queriendo saber si había escuchado mal o había mal entendido algo de lo le habían dicho-.

- No lo soy -Negó otra vez, mirándolo desde abajo-.

- Pero tu...- Quería decirle algo como ¿"enserio no lo eres?" pero ya había hecho una confirmación y con eso era suficiente-.

O por lo menos debía serlo porque la duda seguía en su cabeza.

- Entonces -Pareció tomar aire y la miro a la cara- ¿Que eres?

Para cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, se pegó mentalmente. Había un millón de cosas que pudo haber dicho, sabía que hasta podría ser que ella tuviera algún tipo de Hakki, sabía que podría haber dado cualquier otra palabra pero no lo había hecho. Pero no, de todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho, había tenido que decir una de las cosas que, sin duda alguna, haría molestar a una mujer en un solo instante.

- No lo sé -Negó con el mismo deje infantil que ya había visto una vez- ¿Humana? Para ser sincera no lo creo, ¿Usted qué dice?

Y Law frunció el ceño.

En él, había un límite para todo, había un límite para absolutamente todo, pero ella ya había pasado sin querer el límite de las cosas que no comprendía.

Cosa que podía molestarlo de sobremanera.

Se obligó a sí mismo a tomar unas cuantas respiraciones antes de mirarla otra vez de una manera que no la asustara.

- ¿paso algo? -pregunto ella inocentemente, mirándolo con esa cara que carecía de las emociones más comunes para la gente-.

Iba a reclamarle, iba a abrir la boca y preguntarle el cómo era posible que no supiera nada de ella misma, el cómo era posible que le pudiera dar tantas preguntas a su mente con una sola frase.

Iba a decírselo, estaba en medio camino para abrir la boca, pero tuvo un pensamiento que lo hizo detenerse y dejarla cerrada.

Él no era nadie para reclamarle.

Hizo pausa a su vida un momento y se quedó ensimismado. Realmente él no era nadie para reclamarle.

El solo era un conocido, ¿Para ella siquiera existía el término "amigos"?... de igual manera para el tampoco debería existir ese término.

Él no sabía nada de ella, no sabía absolutamente nada de su vida antes de verla.

No era quien para preguntarle.

Eso hizo un click importante en su mente y lo hizo darse cuenta de algo que hizo que los porcentajes de lo que le molestaba hasta ahora bajaran de una manera considerable.

Él no sabía nada de ella porque no le había preguntado directamente.

- ¿Trafalgar-san? -Volvió a llamar la joven al ver la mirada perdida del hombre-.

Lo miro un momento y ladeo el rostro, no reaccionaba. Levanto las manos y chasqueo los dedos frente a sus ojos. Pareció reaccionar.

- ¿Estás bien? -Pregunto la de menor edad mirándolo con un poco de curiosidad-.

El la miro un momento antes de sonreír de lado.

- Creo que ahora lo estoy -Murmuro con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro- Siéntete libre de andar por el submarino el tiempo que nos queda, si me necesitas estaré en la sala de comandos que es la puerta del fondo del corredor -Dio media vuelta y se fue-.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces en confusión, ¿Era ella o el hombre estaba actuando un poco raro? Bueno, no era quien para decir algo sobre él, incluso estaba ayudándole con lo que sería un suicido seguro...

- No tengo que pensar en eso -Negó con la cabeza un poco- Después de todo el Capitán está luchando sin nosotros, tengo que ir a ayudarle...aunque solo sea un estorbo yo-

El submarino se sacudió de una manera tan brusca que la hizo caerse al suelo. Para estabilizarse se agarró del marco de la ventana pero el submarino seguía moviéndose de igual manera. Law levanto la vista. Esa estaba dentro de las cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado así que sin muchos miramientos logro llegar a la sala de controles.

- ¡Hay una corriente demasiado fuerte! -Grito Leo agarrándose de lo que podía- ¡No podemos estabilizar el submarino!

- ¡Traten de dirigirlo fuera de la corriente! -Ordeno Law con el ceño fruncido, eso no estaba en sus planes-.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando en Marine Ford para que las corrientes de los lugares cercanos fueran tan fuertes?

La corriente seguía siendo fuerte, el submarino casi no se podía mover pero con la grandiosa y casi estúpida suerte que tenía un pirata en cada aventura, lograron salir casi completamente intactos de no ser por el mareo y las cosas que probablemente se habían roto.

- Al parecer el submarino está intacto superficialmente -Murmuro Leo- De la maquinaria no sé pero por lo menos el casco sigue en pie.

- Verifiquen los daños de la maquinaria y las instalaciones, los cuartos no importan excepto la enfermería y la cocina -Ordeno el capitán sin mirar a sus hombres-.

- Aye, Capitán -Asintieron todos al tiempo que salían de la habitación-.

- ¿En qué situación estamos?

- La corriente volvió a la normalidad, pero las posibilidades de que vuelva a pasar algo así son muy altas -Informo Toya, uno de sus navegantes-.

- Leo, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Marine Ford? -Inquirió-.

- Cerca de una hora y media, Capitán.

- Mantengan vigilados los movimientos de corrientes submarinas, si ven algo en el radar esquívenlo.

- Aye, Capitán.

La supernova miro por última vez la ventana hacia el mar antes de dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación con un paso un poco más rápido de lo normal. Miro las habitaciones por las que pasaba, revisando superiormente los daños para después poder decir que arreglar.

Su tripulación estaba un poco alborotada, unos corrían por el pasillo y otros salían de las habitaciones con cosas en las manos.

- Capitán, la enfermería está casi intacta, lo único que esta fuera de su lugar son las camillas -Informo Bepo saliendo de dicha habitación-

- Bien -Asintió dándole una mirada rápida a la habitación para aliviarse un poco- ¿Has visto a la Srta. Yue, Bepo?

- Creo que la vi entrando en la sala que está al lado de la sala de controles, no veía muy bien, cuando las sirenas se prendieron el pasillo se volvió muy oscuro.

El capitán arqueo una ceja, había pasado por esa habitación y no la había visto. Dio media vuelta y camino sobre sus propios pasos en dirección a esa sala en particular.

Cuando llego volvió a arquear una ceja al ver que ella estaba en ese lugar, acomodando unos libros caídos de una biblioteca que estaba contra la pared.

- No tienes que hacer eso -Fue lo que dijo, aun parado en el marco de la puerta-.

- Ustedes me están llevando a lo que es un suicido seguro, esto no es nada comprado con eso -Dijo mirándolo de reojo, colocando los libros en la estantería- Además, me gusta ordenar cosas.

- Realmente no pensaba escuchar eso de parte de la tripulación de Mugiwara-ya.

- El Capitán es muy desordenado, pero algunos somos muy ordenados -Se encogió de hombros por un momento-.

- No esperaba menos de Mugiwara-ya.

Ella asintió. El silencio que reino en el momento pudiera haber sido bastante incómodo para otras personas, pero para específicamente ellos dos, uno que era un sádico y la otra que no mostraba emociones, no era nada del otro mundo.

- Ano... Capitán -El pobre de Sanso se asomó con nervios a la habitación, sintiendo la "tensión" del ambiente- Lamento...interrumpir pero tiene que venir a ver esto

* * *

><p>- ¿Una pared de hielo? -Inquirió la supernova mirando la dicha pared, la cual estaba a unos metros frente a ellos-.<p>

- Es una bastante grande, a decir verdad -Suspiro Leo- Solo podemos rodearla, o pasarle por debajo. Pero si hacemos lo segundo, es muy probable que salgamos a la superficie...en medio de la guerra.

Law se quedó callado un momento.

- Hazlo -Ordeno y su tripulación se tensó- No duraremos en ese lugar más de un par de minutos, el riesgo es grande pero también tenemos la esperanza de que no se den cuenta.

-...Aye, Capitán

* * *

><p><em>Desde la primera semana no pasaba por alto ni un suspiro tuyo, anotando todo en mi mente, era como un "experimento" o una recolecta de información.<em>


	9. Chapter 8

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí su edad es de18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD.

N/A 4: Kogata - Pequeña, de pequeña estatura, y todo derivado.

Cap 8: Muchas veces tenemos que estar cerca del peligro para darnos cuenta de lo delicada que es la vida.

* * *

><p><em> Más de una vez mis pesadillas me habían invadido por completo, incluso si despertaba gritando y pensando que la oscuridad era mi única compañera, tu siempre estabas hay, a mi lado, aunque no siempre complacido ni preocupado, a veces hasta enojado, pero estabas hay. Y para mí, eso es todo lo que cuenta. <em>

* * *

><p><em>No había nada a su alrededor, el silencio la envolvía por completo, dándole el sentimiento de que estaba de alguna manera suspendida en el aire.<em>

_Cuando abría sus ojos no podría ver nada fuera de burbujas, como si estuviera bajo el agua y sus movimientos lo causaran. Podía ver también un poco de luz, pero no sabía de donde venía. Parecía venir desde detrás de ella, ¿o desde frente suyo? No sabía._

_No podía moverse._

_No podía salir de ese lugar._

_Y otra vez cerro lo ojos, porque sabía que era igual si mantenía o no los ojos cerrados, iba a tener el mismo resultado, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas buscando confortarse a sí misma con ese pequeño acto._

* * *

><p>- Oi, Kogata, ¿estás bien? -despego la frente del costado de su brazo y subió la mirada un poco lentamente, encontrándose con el mismo muchacho que había visto en la enfermería, arrodillado frente a ella con uno que otro tripulante atrás-.<p>

Estaba sentada en una esquina entre los lados del sofá y la pared, con las piernas abrazadas.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de ladear el rostro-.

- ¿Ko...gata? -Repitió aun parpadeando-.

El hombre sonrío de medio lado.

- Parece que estas bien –Asintió, suspirando satisfecho, como si hubiera terminado un trabajo del que estaba realmente orgulloso-.

Ella le seguía mirando con curiosidad, esperando aun la respuesta a lo que había preguntado. El hombre noto eso y se rasco la nuca.

- Ya sabes, es que eres una ena-

- ¡Lo que Sanso quiere decir! -Exclamo un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes que estaba tras el susodicho, con un sobrero de color blanco, mientras clavaba el codo en la cabeza del que estaba frente a ella, haciendo que el muchacho gimiera de dolor- Es que eres un poquito...corta de estatura.

- Si, lo sé -Asintió sin prejuicio alguno, cruzando las piernas hasta llegar a una posición india- Muchas personas me lo han dicho.

- ¡Quítate de encima, Yuki! -Gruño Sanso apartando de un manotazo el brazo de su compañero, el cual estaba aún clavado en su cabeza. Luego hizo un gesto de dolor mientras pasaba la mano por la misma-.

- Eso te enseñara un poco de modales.

- Es cierto.

- Hay, ¡Cállate tu también, Shachi! -Frunció el ceño mirando al otro muchacho. Los otros dos, que seguían parados, rieron al mismo tiempo-.

- _Se parecen_ -Pensó vagamente la muchacha, mirándolos con la cabeza aun de lado- Se parecen a ellos.

- ¿Paso algo? -Pregunto el del sombrero de Penguin al notar que estaban siendo observado-.

- Nada -Nego con la cabeza-.

- De todas maneras, ¿Qué haces en el suelo? Esta hecho de metal y está muy frio -El otro le tendió una mano y ella la miro fijamente, como si quisiera ver cada partícula de piel y estar segura de que fuera seguro agarrarla -Venga, que no estoy contaminado.

- Yo tu no le haría caso.

- Ah, cállense -Bufo el muchacho-.

Cuando la ayudo a levantarse, pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera estabilizarse al estar de pie de nuevo.

- ¿Porque estabas sentada hay?

- Yo… -Miro hacia atrás, hacia donde había estado sentada, y volvió su mirada otra vez hacia adelante-...No lo sé...

- Puede que te hayas mareado -Comento Sanso- Falta media hora para llegar a Marine Ford, ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de llegar?

- No gracias, Sr... -Lo miro con cara de duda-.

- Sanso, y no me digas Sr, me hace sentir viejo -Rio ante sus propias palabras-.

- Penguin -Se presentó el del sombrero con el nombre-.

- Yuki -Dijo el rubio-.

- Es un gusto -Respondió ella con un asentimiento de cabeza-.

- Aunque es una sorpresa ¿Sabes?, que quieras ir a Marine Ford, y que el capitán también quiera ir -Comento Yuki sentándose en uno de los sofás-.

- Bueno, es mi capitán, y soy la única que...bueno, que no está escondida -Ella bajo un poco la mirada-.

- ¿Escondida?

- Si, el resto de la banda está escondida, por eso tengo que estar con el capitán, ninguno de los otros está cerca de el así que supongo que tengo que hacer todo lo que pueda para ir donde él está.

- Es cierto que estar con el capitán siempre es lo mejor -Asintió Sanso- Aunque sea un suicido lo que estás haciendo.

- Ustedes también lo están haciendo -Señalo en una voz un poco baja-.

- Eso es lo peor del caso -Suspiraron los tres al mismo tiempo- Deberías sentarte, aún falta un poco para lle-

El submarino volvió a sacudirse, pero esa vez de una manera un poco más calma por así decirlo, dando el aviso de que algo pasaba fuera.

- ¡Estamos emergiendo a la superficie! -Aviso Bepo corriendo por el pasillo, pasando por el lado de la puerta para ir a la sala de comandos-.

- ¡Llegamos más pronto de lo que creí! -Exclamo Sachi corriendo fuera de la habitación con el resto de sus tripulantes detrás, junto a la muchacha que casi iba a la cabeza-.

Las luces rojas volvieron a prenderse, pero esa vez se quedaron fijas alumbrando los pasillos. Muchos de los tripulantes que aún no había visto o conocido corrían por todos lados, entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones, unos con cosas en las manos.

Cuando llegaron a donde ella supuso tenían que llegar, la puerta principal, pudieron ver que Law ya estaba en el lugar, con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada y sonrío de una manera un poco..._maniática_.

- Ahora se emocionó por la batalla -El suspiro mental general tubo como efecto un suspiro en la vida real-.

Miro la puerta cuando la sacudida se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que más de uno se agarrara de lo que pudiera en el más rápido tiempo posible.

Las alarmas se apagaron, la puerta se abrió, y la realidad los golpeo apenas pusieron un pie fuera.

Todas las paredes de la bahía habían sido destruidas, había muchos barcos alrededor de ellos y justamente en frente, en lo que parecía ser una plaza por las grandes, altas y gruesas paredes que encerraban un lugar específico en un círculo. Muchas personas estaban en el suelo, heridos o desmayados, en el peor de los casos muertos, la pólvora se podía oler a kilómetros de distancia, al igual que el olor de la sangre.

- Esto es una masacre -Logro escuchar a Penguin murmurar, antes de que sus piernas la guiaran hasta llegar a la baranda de la cubierta, echándose casi completamente hacia adelante, buscando una figura en específico con los ojos-.

- ¡Un submarino ha aparecido en la bahía! -Las cornetas de al parecer el edificio central, emitieron el mensaje que hizo que muchos se voltearan a ver los hechos-.

- Parece que hemos atraído un poco la atención -Sonrió la supernova de medio lado, cambiando su nodachi de hombro-.

- ¡No se distraigan! ¡Ejecuten a "Puño de fuego" Ace y a Mugiwara no Luffy!

La exclamación de uno de los tantos hombres que estaban dentro de la plaza la hizo mirar en esa dirección, había estado conteniendo la respiración al ver la escena, y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver el lugar específico cubierto casi completamente por llamas. Sus manos se cerraron más duramente alrededor del material de la baranda.

- ¡Oi! !Espera! -Pero el grito de Sanso y la mirada de Law llegaron demasiado tarde al notar sus acciones-.

Ella ya se había lanzado a tierra.

Sabía que no podía correr rápido, lo sabía de sobre, pero su cuerpo decidió liberar la tan preciada adrenalina que la hizo desafiar todo record antes puesto por ella misma en el pasado. Muchas personas corrían en direcciones contrarias a ella, unos tratando de detenerla, otros ni siquiera la habían notado.

- ¡Detente hay mismo aliada de los piratas! -De reojo pudo mirar como un Marine se acercaba rápidamente a ella con espada en mano, listo para atacar si ella no daba se; ales de retroceder-.

Pero en el preciso momento en el que ella considero que estaba demasiado cerca, fue el momento en el que el Marine había salido volando, estrellándose de una manera extrañamente fuerte.

- ¡Deténganla! ¡Es el enemigo! -Cerro los ojos al sentir como varias personas la miraban, cuando los abrió corrió un poco más rápido, sintiendo y sabiendo que cuando la adrenalina la dejara el cuerpo le iba a doler como si el infierno estuviera dentro de ella.

- ¡Capitán! ¿!Donde estas!? -Incluso sabiendo las consecuencias, grito con todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron, atrayendo otra vez mas de una mirada-.

Miro hacia los lados cuando noto que estaba cerca de lo que parecía ser la plaza, y que bastantes sacudidas estaban haciendo desmoronarse rápidamente.

- ¡Capitán! -Volvió a gritar, parándose en su puesto, había demasiada gente a su alrededor, no podía, no podía hacerlo-.

Cerro otra vez los ojos con fuerza, las piernas le temblaron, ya no podía segu-

- ¡Yue!

Su mente pareció quedarse en blanco por un momento, su cabeza se movió hacia los lados insistentemente, buscando el origen de la voz. Era su voz, tenía que estar cerca. Miro hacia el frente, entre toda esa gente miro con ojos de halcón en asecho, esperando el momento indicado. El alivio se hizo notable en su rostro, la energía volvió a sus piernas al tiempo que empezaba a aumentar la velocidad en esa dirección, y casi grito hasta el punto de quedarse afónica.

- ¡Capitán!

El susodicho estaba malherido, parecía no tan cansado con realmente esperaba que estuviera, pero estaba vivo y entero, con eso le bastaba. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, tratando de alcanzar algo.

El alivio no le duro ni medio segundo más.

Medio se le desenfoco la vista de su capitán al ver de fondo a Akainu dirigirse hacia el muchacha, con un puño gigante de magma levantado en su dirección, apunto de atravesarlo como si fuera un cuchillo en mantequilla.

La sangre le pareció detenerse en sus venas, la respiración pareció detenérsele.

- ¡Capitán!

No supo cómo lo hizo, pero sabía que lo había hecho ella.

Podía sentir el caliente magma en su espalda, lo que la hizo gritar en dolor. Sintió como la barbilla de su capitán estaba en su hombro, ella insistió en tumbarlo hacia atrás. Fueron solo milisegundo después que Luffy se dio cuenta de la situación y de cómo la muchacha que estaba en su tripulación lo estaba echando hacia atrás con sus brazos en su cuello (N/A, como hizo Bonney con Zoro en Shabondy), apenas pudo mirar como Ace estaba tras ella con Akainu a la vez tras él.

Cuando termino sentado un metro atrás la muchacha cayó en un lado y fue cuando su capitán pudo ver la gigantesca quemadura que había en ella.

- ¡Yue! -Algo le decía que no volteara hacia el frente, que mantuviera sus ojos en ella, que era mejor que no viera lo que estaba pasando en frente suyo-.

Pero de igual manera volteo, encontrándose con la imagen del puño atravesando a su hermano.

- ¡Kogata! -Law observo con sorpresa la escena, no saliendo de su shock, con Sanso a su lado llamando a la muchacha por el sobrenombre que le había puesto-.

- ¡Penguin! -Exclamo el capitán y el muchacho trago grueso antes de asentir-.

- ¡A-Aye, Capitán! -Grito lanzándose fuera del submarino-.

- Shachi, Jean Bart! ¡Acompáñenlo y tráiganla a ella y a Muiwara-ya!

- ¡Aye, capitán!

No podía levantarse, no podía moverse, no podía escuchar ni decir nada.

El ardor de su espalda era lo único además de el frio suelo bajo ella que podía sentir plenamente, ocupando todo espacio en su mente, haciéndole temblar de dolor en el suelo, moviéndose inquietamente en busca una posición que apaciguara la sensación. Cosa que al parecer estaba lejos de lograr.

¿Acaso seria esa la forma en la que moriría?

Estaba tirada boca abajo con los brazos frente su cabeza. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para mirar hacia la derecha, tenía que ver si su capitán estaba bien. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como "El hijo del mar" Jimbei se interponía entre ellos y el puño de magma de Akainu, como dos hombres, uno con alas de fuego azules y otro con dos espadas en mano se lanzaban contra el Almirante de la marina.

Subió un poco la mirada para mirar el sombrero de su capitán, vio la cara del hermano de su capitán, con sangre en la boca, al parecer diciendo sus últimas palabras. Bastantes lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos del hombre, y muchas cayeron en el momento en el que miro hacia abajo, encontrándose con sus ojos rojos, dándole una débil sonrisa.

- ¿Sera mi voz lo suficiente… como para que alcance a todos?

Incluso sabiendo que a su alrededor se estaba librando una batalla que silenciaria hasta a el grito más fuertes, esas débiles palabras penetraron en sus oídos hasta el punto de dejarla un poco en shock.

- ¡Kogata! -Sintió como alguien la levantaba con delicadeza, haciendo que se arrodillara en el suelo-.

Sabía que Leo estaba a su lado, y que Jean Bart atrás, defendiéndoles de los ataques. Pero su atención estaba fija en otra cosa.

- Yo...hare que sea lo suficientemente fuerte -Su capitán la miro sin entender, aun con lágrimas en los ojos- Capitán...te había dicho que...te ayudaría en lo que desearas, te jure lealtad, y te prometí prestarte el poder que tenía... por más inútil que fuera -Apoyándose en los brazos de quien la levantaba, se fue parando, por más que le temblaran las piernas. Cuando lo que sostenía su cabello se rompió, dejando la cascada de metros y metros de hebras plateadas caer en el suelo, mezclándose con tierra y sangre, cerro un poco los ojos, como si se estuviera lamentando en silencio-.

- ¡No te muevas, tu herida de la espalda es demasiado grande, puedes tener daño interno!

- Yo...hare que tus esfuerzos no sean en vano, Capitán -Se soltó del agarre, poniendo una mano en su otro brazo, respirando agitadamente-.

- ¿De que está hablando esa niña? ¡Puño de Fuego está acabado! -La voz de Akainu no la imito para nada-.

- Por eso Capitán -Dio algunos pasos, hasta quedar frente al muchacho y de espaldas al herido, ignorando completamente las palabras del hombre de magma- Cierra los ojos -Extendió las manos hacia el frente- Y no los...abras, hasta que sientas que la herida sobre la que tienes la mano, este completamente cerrada.. ¿Vale?

El tiempo pareció detenerse en el momento en el que una débil sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven. Law se quedó helado. Y por alguna razón que ni el mismo pudo entender, su garganta emitió palabras que no sabía porque las estaba diciendo.

- ¡No lo hagas!

Sus palabras parecieron resonar en el tiempo, porque para el momento en el que llegaron a los oídos de quien realmente necesitaba oírlas, esa personas estaba en el suelo, medio cuerpo boca abajo con los brazo sobre su cintura. Varias personas estaban a su alrededor, más que nada mirando a quien se estaba moviendo lentamente en los brazos de Luffy, y solo un grito fue el que lleno de "alivio" el lugar.

- ¡Puño de Fuego Ace está vivo!

* * *

><p><em>Más de una vez tus gritos habían llegado a mi habitación, haciendo que me levantara y saliera prácticamente corriendo por pasillo, entrando a tu habitación antes de nadie, moviendo casi maniáticamente para que despertaras del sueño que te atormentaba. Cuando tú abrías los ojos, habían veces en las que estaba enojado contigo por despertarme de esa manera, la mayoría de las veces creo que mi preocupación se escapó de mi corazón y llego a mi rostro, haciéndose mostrar.<em>


	10. Chapter 9

**AVISO:**

**Si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o peticion para el fic, porfavor no duden en decirmelo!**

**Esta letra - Lugares, tiempos, fin de alguna cosa.**

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back. Realidades, palabras que quieren ser resaltadas, sueños_

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por mas que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A 3: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Por que sera que incluso sabiendo que odio la oscuridad habian dias en los que no me dejabas tener alguna lampara encendida? ¿Es que acaso no te molesta que vaya a tu cuarto y me siente en una silla a fastidiarte hasta que me quedo dormida? Bueno, aunque siempre me pregunto porque amanezo con una sabana encima.<em>

* * *

><p>- !Rapido, preparen la sala de operaciones! !Mugiwara-ya, Jimbei y Kogata necesitan asistencia medica inmediata! -La orden de Sanso resono por todo el submarino al tiempo que Bepo colocaba el cuerpo de Luffy en una camilla, al igual que el de Jimbei y de ultimo el de la joven, el cual pusieron boca abajo-.<p>

Law observo el sombrero de paja que estaba en su mano antes de entrar al submarino y cerrar la puerta tras de si, corriendo por el pasillo en direccion a la sala de operaciones.

- Capitan, ¿Esta seguro de no dejar que Puño de Fuego Ace subiera al barco? Estoy seguro de que nos seguira de igual forma -Inquirio Penguin cuando su capitan dejo el sombrebro de paja en sus manos, para ponerse los guante blancos que indicaban el inicio de la operacion-.

- Hiken-ya esta ocupado con sus propios asuntos, con ese Yonko aya arriba dudo que la guerra continue, pero mas importante -Miro a su izquierda, donde estaba Jimbei encia de una camilla de operaciones- Este tiene el estomago atravesado y apenas esta con vida -Miro a Luffy- El tiene heridas letales y sospecho que hay daño interno...por ultimo -Miro la camilla que estaba frente a el en posicion horizontal- Tiene una quemadura en la espalda de tercer grado, no sabemos si llego a causar algun daño interno en un punto vital o en la columna vertebral, el calor pudo haber traspasado algun organo.

- ¿Necesitan anestecia? -Inquirio Sanso mirando a su capitan-.

- Estos dos no, no sentiran dolor alguno, estan en un estado en el que no importa lo que pase no podran quejarse. Pero no sabemos que causo el estado de la Srta. Yue por lo que no podemos saber si sentira o no dolor, apliquenla de inmediato -Sonrio de medio lado- Va a ser una operacion divertida.

* * *

><p><em>Su cuerpo se estrello contra la pared del fondo, aunque rapidamente salto para esquivar el ataque que venia directamente hacia ella, haciendo que las estacas de roca se estrellaran en la pared en la que antes habia estado clavada.<em>

_Levanto la vista con la respiracion agitada y callo en el suelo, agarrando su hombro herido con una mano, mientras se adentraba en el bosque con pasos rapidos, intentando camuflagearse con los arboles. _

_Pudo meter su pequeño cuerpo dentro de una de las cuevas que hacian las raices de los arboles, pegando su cuerpo completamente hacia la tierra, cerrando los ojos un momento, queriendo dejar su cerebro y cuerpo descansar por un momento._

_Pero la explosion que la hizo volar unos cuantos metros atras no la dejo ni respirar un momento tranquila. El suelo la recibio con un duro golpe, luego tratando de levantarse con sus brazos que estaban ya de por si muy dañados, llenos de cortes y demas, no pudo lograr mucho._

_Levanto la vista con los dientes apretados y con un movimiento de mano que simulaba el lanzar algo contra el, uno de los arboles de su alrededor volo en la direccion de esa persona, la persona que estaba varios metros sobre ella. Se levanto, casi tropezando con la tierra que estaba bajo sus pies._

_Mas de una vez tubo que lanzar mas de una cosa hacia atras, sintiendo como por los pelos lograba esquivar las explosiones que eran causadas en el suelo cerca de ella. _

_Sentia que no podia durar corriendo mucho mas, necesitaba pensar en algo, !necesitaba salir de esa!_

_- No es suficiente -El tiempo parecio pararse cuando la voz le susurro esas palabras en el oido, antes de que sintiera un fuerte golpe en la espalda, haciendo que se estrellase contra una montaña-._

_Apenas le dio tiempo de mover la cabeza para ver como algo iba en su direccion, haciendo que se clavara aun a mas profundidad, llegando a entrar en una cueva que probablemente estubaba dentro de la montaña. _

_Quedo en el suelo, completamente agotada, sintiendo que el hilo de su vida estaba siendo cortado por tijeras cada vez mas afiladas. No podia levantarse, no podia moverse, no podia gritar y pedir ayuda como tampoco podia defenderse._

_- Este lugar fue destinado para ti -No supo como, pero la luz de la luna que entraba por el hueco que habia creado sus clavadas en la pared fue haciendose menor, hasta que no habia ningun tipo de luz, como si el hueco se hubiera cerrado. Sintio como le daban la vuelta y la agarraban del cuello y la levantaban en el aire-._

_Entre abrio un ojo, sintiendo como su respiracion era cortada por los dedos que estaban en su cuello. Miro hacia el frente, encontrandose con un ojo rojo sangre, el otro era cubierto por un medio largo cabello azabache, lo unico que podia ver en la oscuridad era eso, ese ojo que la miraba de una manera fria._

_- Eres debil, por eso no has podido evadir mis ataques por mucho mas tiempo -La voz retumbo en sus oidos, haciendo que le doliera la cabeza- No has podido hacerme daño, tampoco has podido huir de mi. Eres debil. Eres inutil ahora, tu poder lo es para el mundo. Si crees que eso va a cambiar, odiame, odiame y si llegas a despertar algun dia, lo cual dudo, intenta hacerte fuerte si es que puedes, entonces ven a buscarme y veremos si realmente mereces vivir -Cerro los ojos completamente, dejando a el agotamiento tomarla por completo-._

_Sintio como si la estubieran tirando hacia el aire, luego sintio una gran presion sobre el cuerpo que logro quemarla, sintio como su ropa de volvia nada con las "llamas" que la rodeaban y el grito que salio de su garganta retumbo en el lugar._

_- !Dormiras en este lugar con los cuerpos de aquellos que han intentado protegerte! _

* * *

><p>- !Capitan! !Kogata esta entrando en paro cardiaco! -Inquirio Sanso observando los monitores que estaban conectados al maltratado cuerpo de la joven-.<p>

- !Estabilizenla inyectandole adrenalina! -Ordeno el capitan, no pudiendo quitar la vista de la operacion que estaba realizando en ese momento-.

- Sus latidos son lentos...demasiado lentos para mi gusto -Mascullo entre dientes Sanso mientras aplicaba de manera rapida dicha inyeccion, asegurandose de ponerla bien apesar de la prisa- !Rui! ¿Algun cambio en su condicion?

- Sus latidos del corazon son tan lentos y carentes de energia que el monitor apenas y puede captarlos, nunca habia visto algo asi -Informo un muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos azules, con un sombrero de color verde- Esta fuera del paro...pero no se por cuanto tiempo. Con esos latidos no me sorprenderia que muriera en cualquier momento..

- Mantenganla vigilada de cerca, que no se quede sola sin ser viilada -Law no se molesto en mirar hacia esa direccion, sabiendo a la perfeccion que su tripulacion era la mas capacitada- Sanso, tenemos que cerrar estas heridas, eh hecho lo eh podido con el, el resto se vera con el tiempo- Alejo sus guantes ensangrentados del cuerpo del muchacho-.

- !Aye, capitan!

El hombre se limpio el sudor de la frente con el costado del brazo. Suspiro y se permitio ver hacia donde estaba su futura tripulante. Estaba acostada boca arriba con una sabana cubriendola, tenia alrededor de la boca una mascara de oxigeno, la mayoria de su pelo estaba regado por el piso ya que la camilla no era tan gruesa como para tenerlo todo sobre ella. No era como si tubiera en ese preciso momento tiempo para detallar que tan largo era, nadie lo tenia.

- Su frente esta cubierta de sudor, de tal manera que las gotas se cuelan en sus ojos - se podia ver como un par de "gotas de sudor" rodaban por los lados de sus ojos- cuando despierte sin duda le van a arder -Murmuro Rui limpiandole la frente con una tela limpia-.

Apenas termino con la otra supernova suspiro un poco cansado, quitandose los guantes de las mano y limpiandoselas con una toalla para quitar el sentimiento del material de los guantes. Miro a su derecha y observo como Jimbei estaba descansando fuera de peligro. Un poco mas en el fondo estaba alli otra vez, con una mascara de oxigeno que la obligaba a respirar si es que queria morir.

Porque eso es lo que le habia parecido en el momento en el que se habia lanzado a proteger a su capitan aun habiendo visto como Hiken no Ace se estaba metiendo en medio tambien. No sabia que era lo que habia hecho despues, cuando Penguin ya la tenia, pero sea lo que sea la habia dejado en un estado deplorable.

Ahora que lo recordaba, cuando ella habia bajado del barco habia utilizado un metodo fuera de su conocimiento para poder lanzar lejos al marine sin siquiera haberlo tocado, ademas de que pudo haber visto como cuando dio un salto alto, en donde estaba habian rastros de un tipo de explosion que seguramente no estaba hay antes. Se acerco a ella con las manos en los bolsillos y se detubo a un metro de distancia.

- ¿Are? Subimos a la superficie -Escucho a Sanso a su espalda y supo que el y Rui salieron de la habitacion a ver lo que pasaba, dejandolo solo con los tres pacientes-.

Miro el rostro de la mas pequeña, esuchando como el monitor que contaba sus latidos emitia sonidos que desmotraban que seguia con vida.

Saco una mano del bolsillo y la extendio hacia ella.

- Los debiles no tienen derecho a decidir como morir -Murmuro, cerrando su mano en un puño antes de que siquiera llegara a tocarla- Por eso...tu no puedes decidir si morir o no, eso, esa es la razon por la que no te puedes irte sin antes pedirme permiso.

* * *

><p>- <em>Utilizaba tu miedo a la oscuridad para que vinieras a mi habitacion y te sentaras en esa silla a refunfuñar para que te dejara tener una lampara prendida, era cuestion de tiempo para que te quedaras dormida en esa posicion, luego yo te pondria una sabana encima y te mriaria desde mi escritorio. Si, porque como a ti no te gusta dormir sin luz, a mi no me gusta estar solo por mucho tiempo.<em>


	11. Chapter 10

**AVISO:**

**Si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o peticion para el fic, porfavor no duden en decirmelo!**

**Esta letra - Lugares, tiempos, fin de alguna cosa.**

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back. Realidades, palabras que quieren ser resaltadas, sueños_

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por mas que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A 3: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

* * *

><p><em>- Y aun ahora, no se la verdadera razon por la que siempre encuentro el desayuno servido frente a la silla que estaba a su lado.<em>

* * *

><p><em>- Nee, Yue -Llamo Luffy sentado en la cabeza del Sunny, mirando el horizonte-.<em>

_La susodicha estaba unos metros atras, sentada en el barandal del barco._

_- ¿Si? -Volteo a verlo con un poco de curiosidad-._

_- ¿Cual es tu sueño? -Pregunto de la nada y ella parecio sorprendida, el no se volteo- Desde hace un tiempo estas con nosotros, pero aun asi no me lo has dicho ¿Tienes uno, verdad?_

_- ¿A que viene eso capitan?_

_- Solo responde._

_Ella se quedo callada un momento, levanto la vista hacia el cielo y ladeo el rostro._

_- Supongo que...tengo algo a lo que se le puede llamar sueño -Dijo en una voz medio alta-._

_- ¿Enserio? ¿Y que es? -Parecio aliviado, pero sonrio ampliamente al tiempo que se volteaba para verla-. _

_- Sobre eso...no creo que lo pueda cumplir. _

_- !Claro que puedes! !Nosotros te ayudaremos a cumplirlo! _

_- Eres muy amable capitan -Ladeo el rostro, mientrabas cerraba los ojos- Pero no creo que puedan hacerlo...porque mi sueño es..._

* * *

><p>¿Por que sera que cada vez que tenia un sueño raro siempre despertaba con el estupido sentimiento de que no le iba a gustar lo que veria cuando abriera los ojos? No lo sabia, y no queria averiguarlo.<p>

Cuando los abrio creia que, como la ultima vez que lo habia hecho en una situacion muy similar, se quedaria incandilada por el repentino cambio de luz que el ambiente le daba, pero lo unico que se encontro fue con un techo metalico, diferente al de la enfermeria del submarino en donde sabia que estaba, con las luces bajas, como si alguien las hubiera nivelado.

Sentia que tenia algo que presionaba alrededor de su boca, y cuando bajo lo que podia de la mirada, contemplo la mascara de oxigeno que tenia puesta. Sentia como su espalda latia de una forma que la incomodaba de sobre manera. ¿Que habia pasado?

En vez de su mente darle las imagenes de lo ultimo que habia vivido, le dio la ultima imagen que pudo ver en sus sueños, el ojo rojo...se estremecio sin saber porque y cerro los ojos fuertemente.

- !Kogata!

Cuando escucho el sonido que producia la mas que conocida voz de Sanso, abrio los ojos lentamente, notando brevemente como liquido corria por la esquina de su ojo antes de secarse en la camilla cuando cayo en ella. La amplia sonrisa del peli castaño la descoloco por un momento, dejandola confundida ante la situacion.

- No puedo creer que ayas despertado. Mugiwara es un monstruo y de el lo espere mucho, aunque no hasta el punto de que saliera corriendo en direccion al bosque, !pero de ti siendo al enana mocosa que eres no! !Estas llena de sorpresas!

Ella parpadeo un par de veces, un poco desorientada. Miro tras el hombre, habia una camilla en donde parecia haber estado alguien no hacia mucho tiempo. Miro alrededor, habian muchas maquinas que no conocia.

- Asiente si te sientes bien -Pidio mirandola aun con una sonrisa y ella asintio- Bien, creo que ya podemos quitarte esto -Aproximo una mano para oprimir algunos botones de la maquina que regulaba el oxigeno, apagandola. Luego quito con cuidado la mascara de la boca de la menor- Parece que lo estas aceptando muy bien, no como el cabeza dura de tu capitan.

- ¿Capitan? -Murmuro, encontrando su voz ronca, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin usarla-.

- Si, tu capitan estaba seriamente herido, pero nuestro capitan lo opero y ahora esta fuera de peligro -Asintio- _Aunque si sigue corriendo de esa manera con esas heridas no estara vivo por mucho tiempo..._

- ¿Ace-san?

- Hiken no Ace esta vivo, porcierto, ¿Que fue lo que hiciste aya? Ciertamente no puedo creer que le ayas salvado la vida pero estaba en muy malas condiciones cuando te subimos -Ella miro al techo con una expresion un poco sorprendida, parpadeando constantemente-.

- Asi que lo hice -Murmuro mas para si que para el muchacho- ¿Donde esta mi Capitan? -Inquirio dandose cuenta de que no podia oir sus tan caracteristicos gritos por ninguna parte-.

Y eso era, por mucho, preocupante.

- Esta afuera, suertudo el que puede entrar a la isla sin ser convertido en piedra -Murmuro lo ultimo con un deje de dolor, poniendo una mano en su pecho sobre donde estaba su corazon-.

- ¿Isla?

- Estamos en la isla de las mujeres, la Emperatriz pirata nos ah dado asilo por cuidar de Mugiwara.

- Emperatriz... -Levanto la cabeza y utilizo sus codos para terminar de sentarse-.

- !Eh! !Tienes que descansar! !Tomatelo con calma! -La ayudo a levantarse evitando poner aluna mano en su espalda en el proceso, cuando logro sentarse por completo parpadeo en confusion-.

- Mi espalda...¿Que me paso? -Inquirio levantando la vista para mirarlo, su cabeza estaba partiendose para intertar recordar algo que le fuera util-.

- Bueno- Busco las palabas indicadas para decirlo como habia sido medio asesinada por unos de los tres Almirantes de la marina, pero hubo un sonido que los hizo quedarse en silencio-.

El sonido que hace un estomago cuando ruge de hambre.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces antes de bajar la mirada a su estomago y poner una mano sobre el.

- ...Tengo... hambre... -Lo dijo tan lentamente que el muchacho quedo estatico por un momento-.

Sanso estallo en carcajadas, y ella lo miro por un momento, ladeando el rostro intentando entender sus acciones-.

- !Venga, no has comido en dos dias! !Ya debe ser la hora de la comida! -Seguia riendo y ella lo observo casi que con...curiosidad-.

Cuando la muchacha habia notado que su camisa habia sido reemplazada por puros bendajes, se sintio un poco...incomoda y cuando medio lo mostro, mirandose cuando puso los pies fuera de la camilla, el muchacho simplemente no supo como actuar.

- !T-Te juro que te los pusimos con pura intencion medica! !No la pusimos con alguan intencion rara! !Fue puramente me-

- Muchas gracias por tratar mis heridas -Inclino la cabeza en direccion al muchacho y luego lo miro con una cara tan inocente que lo descoloco por un momento- Aunque me siento un poco incomoda por lo apretas que estan...

- Y-Ya veo -Asintio el muchacho aun sin volver a la tierra-.

- Ano...Sanso-san -Llamo pasando una mano frente al muchacho, luego trenzo rapidamente su cabello para que callera sobre su hombro, amarrandolo con una cinta que tenia en la muñeca- Lamento los problemas y que sea tan molesta pero...tengo hambre...

- ¿Ah?..!Ah! !Claro! por aqui por aqui -Guio abriendo la puerta del submarino-.

Cuando salieron por la puerta de cubierta ella noto que todos los tripulantes estaban afuera, unos comiendo y otros resiviendo la comida de un grupo de mujeres que estaban frente a varias cortinas con la marca de las Kuja. Aunque una de ellas pareia muy amargada por el asunto de estar hay, el resto parecia estar normal.

- !Capitan! !Kogata desperto! -Llamo el muchacho que estaba a su lado, moviendo su brazo en señal de llamar la atencion-.

Ella lo miro primero a el y luego camino un poco mas en la cubierta, era bajita, no podia ver desde tan atras como Sanso. Cuando llego a la baranda pudo ver mejor como a mas o menos un metro debajo de ellos estaba tierra, busco con la mirada a quien el muchacho habia llamado y lo encontro recostado de un arbol, con una botella en la mano.

El le estaba sonriendo como la primera vez que lo habia visto.

Sanso la ayudo a bajar del submarino, miro a los alrededores extrañandose de encontrarse en tierra firme otra vez.

- Veo que te estas recuperando bastante bien -Miro hacia el frente al esucchar la voz de Law, viendo como el capitan se hacercaba a ella con las manos en los bolsillo-.

- De alguna manera -ladeo el rostro-.

- ¿Como te sientes?

- Bien.

- Tiene mucha hambre capitan, creame -Sonrio Sanso llegando al lado de la muchacha, la cual se encogio de hombros-.

- Ya veo -Sonrio de lado- Ocupate de que coma algo, y tu tambien come, Sanso.

- Aye, capitan -Asintio el hombre- Venga Kogata, por aqui -Señalo el puesto de comida donde una mujer bastante muy grande estaba sirviendo sopa- La comida que preparan las Kujas es muy buena, te lo aseguro -Sonrio caminando hacia el stan, tomando dos platos y dandole uno- !Hey! !Ustedes! !Tengan un poco de cortesia con la herida! -Exclamo mirando el acumulo de hombres que habia frente a la mujer grande-.

- Espera un momento Sanso-san, yo puedo esperar un po-

- !Ah! !Ya despertaste! -Rui se hacerco a un ella con una sonrisa- Es un gusto, mi nombre es Rui, yo fui uno de los que ayudo a curarte.

- Ah, muchas gracias y perdon por los problemas -Inclino la cabeza-.

- No hay de que, me alegro de que estes bien -Sonrio ampliamente, el muchacho no podria tener mas de 17, y eso lo dudaba- Venga, tiene que comer bien, no has comido nada en dos dias ¿Verdad? -La hacerco a la mesa-.

Ella miro hacia el frente, un poco avergonsada al ver que sin saberlo ya la habian puesto de primero en la fila. Miro hacia arriba y se encontro con la mujer mirandola con curiosidad.

- ¿Eres una mujer verdad? !No sabia que hubiera una mujer con ellos! -Exclamo con una sonrisa-.

- ¿Una mujer? -Inquirio otra que estaba a su derecha, cortando un poco de carne-.

- Realmente soy de la banda del capitan Luffy...

- ¿Luffy?

No supo como, no supo porque, pero de un segundo a otro se vio rodeada de mujeres por todos lados, las cuales le estaban haciendo preguntas como "¿Como te llamas?" o "¿Como es vivir con hombres?" y "¿Como es el resto de la tripulacion?"

Su cara se estaba empezando a mostras conmocion por sentirse sin ni un poco de espacio personal.

- Señoritas, mi paciente se esta poniendo incomoda -Interrumpio Law desde donde estaba, las mujeres parecieron reaccionar con eso porque volvieron a sus escondites, ella le mando una mirada de gratitud a la que el hombre respondio con una sonrisa-.

Cuando se sento en la grama a comer con Rui y Sanso, los dos le contaron en gran detalle lo sucedido antes de que despertar. Desde lo que paso cuando salto del submarino hasta cuando habian llegado a la isla.

Luego surgio la pregunta que habia estado en su mente.

- ¿Donde esta mi capitan?

Cuando Rui señalo el bosque al principio no entendio, pero luego su boca se formo en una pequeña "o" al ver varios arboles tirados y una de las cortinas con el simbolo de las kuja rota y esparcida por el suelo en pequeño pedazos de tela.

- No nos dejan entrar en la isla, pero como el es una ecepcion parecio no hacer caso y corrio en ella, estaba realmente irritado cuando desperto, parecia moleto solamente corrio, Jimbei fue tras el hace una hora.

- ¿Jimbei?...Ah, el protegio a mi Capitan durante la guerra...

- Si, tambien estaba malherido y lo subimos abordo junto a ustedes dos, me pregunto si no se le habra abierto alguna herida.

- Deseguro que no, el es muhco mas precavido que Mugiwara.

- Mi capitan realmente es un personaje -Suspiro la muchacha termiando de comer de su plato, los otros dos asintieron-.

Law la miro desde el arbol otra vez.

No entendia como, pero la muchacha seguia sin mostrar nada mas que algunas pcoas emociones que solo por poco pasan por sentimientos. No entendia nada.

Parecia que tenia una mezcla de alivio, pesar y ...nada, dentro de ella. Se sentia muy frustrado, ¿Razon?: El siempre era bueno leyendo a la gente apenas mirandole a los ojos.

_Pero en esa ocasion no habia conseguido nada._

No importaba cuanto mirara, no podia comprenderla, eso le molestaba, le molestaba mucho.

Pero lo que mas le molestaba era que su capitan parecia comprenderla incluso con la pinta de despistado que se traia.

- !Yue!

Miro de reojo como Mugiwara no Luffy entraba otra vez a donde estaban, sonriendo ampliamente mientras corria hacia su tripulante mas rapido de lo que podria correr una persona normal herida.

Law sonrio de medio lado. Si.

Porque con lo que iba a hacer tendria tiempo de sobra para comprender a la muchacha.

Se levanto, tomandose su tiempo, con las manos en los bolsillos y se hacerco a el. Estaba con ella parada enfrente, con una sonrisa de lado a lado la cual era afianzada por su sombrero de paja

- Oi, Mugiwara-ya -Llamo y el muchacho volteo- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

- ¿Hablar?

- Si, tengo un asunto...importante que discutir contigo.

- Vale -Dijo sin prejuicio alguno, siguiendole el paso a la otra supernova que parecia caminar hacia el risco- Cuando termine vamos a hablar un rato Yue -Dijo con una sonrisa meneando la mano en su direccion-.

- Si es que te quedan ganas...

- ¿Dijiste algo? -Pregunto el de sombrero de paja mirando al muchacho que estaba frente a el-.

- No, nada.

- Yue-san -Llamo Rui cuando la muchacha se quedo mirando la direccio en la que caminaban los dos capitanes- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Ella asintio mientras lo miraba- ¿Por que estas con tu capitan? ¿Tienes un sueño que quieres cumplir?

Ella lo miro un poco sorprendida a la primera, luego bajo un poco la mirada y al final miro el cielo, ladeando el rostro.

- ...Creo...creo que tengo uno -Fue su dudosa respuesta-.

- Uno no "cree" que tiene un sueño, lo sabe -Bufo Sanso, sentado en el suelo- ¿No sabes si tienes uno?

- El capitan parece...comprenderme -Se encogio de hombros- Tal vez sea eso, nadie antes lo habia hecho...mi sueño no es la gran cosa, nisiquiera se puede contar como sueño, es mas un deseo egoista...

- Si lo miramos de una forma, los sueños son deseos egoistas -El de la pañoleta en la cabeza se tiro en el cesped- No creo que sea malo tener uno.

- ¿No?

- No -Nego ante la pregunta de la menor-.

Ella parecio pensarlo un momento antes de volver a mirar en direccion a su capitan, el cual por alguna razon parecia tener una cara seria.

- Supongo que tienes razon...

* * *

><p>- <em>Y aun ahora, me pregunto porque te sorprendes al ver tu desayuno servido a mi lado.<em>


	12. Chapter 11

**AVISO:**

**Si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o peticion para el fic, porfavor no duden en decirmelo!**

**Esta letra - Lugares, tiempos, fin de alguna cosa.**

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back. Realidades, palabras que quieren ser resaltadas, sueños_

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por mas que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A 3: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

* * *

><p><em>- Siempre me eh preguntado que hubiera sido de mi si no te hubiera conocido<em>

* * *

><p>Se quedo mirando al hombre que estaba sacudiendo sus ropas en busca de secarlas. Era el mismo hombre que habian conocido en la subasta cuando estaban en Shabondy, tambien era el que estaba viviendo con Sharkky, aunque nunca lo volvio a ver en el bar porque estaba haciendo el recubrimiento del Sunny.<p>

- Luffy-kun esta en esta isla ¿Verdad? -Pregunto con una sonrisa mirandolos sobre su hombro-.

- Mi capitan esta hablando con el Capitan Trafalgar -No supo como pero cuando dijo eso se encontro parada a solo un par de metros del hombre-.

- !Ah! !Eres tu! -Sonrio dandose la vuelta en la piedra sentadose en su direccion-.

- Ah -Asintio- Muchas gracias por hacer el recubrimiento de nuestro barco -Inclino la cabeza-.

- No hay que agradecer -Rio un poco y sonrio mientras la miraba- No me sorprende verte aqui, aunque por esas heridas puedo decir que te metiste en la guerra en un mal momento ¿Verdad?

- No pude evitar mover mi cuerpo y ponerme en medio, mi capitan iba a ser herido, y yo podia salvarlo.

- No esperaba menos de ti -Ella ladeo el rostro, tenia que preguntar, la curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo desde que lo conocio-.

Abrio la boca para hablar pero la cerro al escuchar un grito que ella conocia bien despues de escucharlo varias veces

- !Ah, Rayleigh! -Todos voltearon a ver como Luffy regresaba con Law detras, el cirujano de la muerte tenia una sonrisa de satisfaccion en la cara y eso, por alguna razon, hizo que su tripulacions e estremeciera de miedo-.

- Es bueno verte con tanta energia, Luffy-kun -Saludo con una mano mientras se levantaba de la roca-.

- !Que sorpresa! ¿Que haces aqui? -Pregunto cuando se hacerco llego lo suficientemente cerca-.

- Capitan, no deberias correr en la condicion en la que estas, deberias guardar reposo -Yue lo miro y este le devolvio la mirada con una sonrisa-.

- !No quiero! -Rio de forma infantil-.

- Mugiwara-ya -Llamo Law y el rostro ladeado-.

Luffy dejo de reir y por un momento, por un corto momento se puso serio, pero ese momento fue lo suficientemente largo como para que la muchacha se diera cuenta de el.

- Ya lo se -Murmuro, en una voz baja que solo el podia escuhar- Rayleigh, ¿Podemos hablar mas tarde? -Volvio a sonreir, aunque no tan ampliamente, mientras miraba al ex-pirata-.

- Claro, tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Preparanse para partir -Ordeno Law caminando en direccion al barco con las manos en los bolsillos-.

- Y yo que queria quedarme mas tiempo -Suspiraron la mayoria de las personas presentes, caminando con pasos pesados y arrastrados en direccion al submarino amarillo-.

- Pero -La de los ojos rojos miro en esa direccion, con intencion de dar un paso hacia adelante para poder alcanzarlos un momento-.

- Yue, ven aca un momento, te tengo que decir algo importante -Llamo Luffy, interrumpiendola, mientras caminaba hasta llegar a las cortinas que dividian la zona, indicandole con la mirada que lo que le iba a decir hasta para el era serio-.

**EN EL SUBMARINO.**

- ¿Realmente tenemos que irnos, Capitan? -Pregunto Leo con un tono de suplica mas que nada-.

- Hemos pasado mucho tiempo fuera de nuestro curso, tenemos que seguir adelante ¿No? -Sonrio de medio lado, en parte divertido por la desilucion de su tripulacion- Ademas, tubierno mucho tiempo para descansar.

- !Pero si no las pasamos arreglando el submarino por los ataque de colera de Mugiwara! -Pero para cuando se estaban quejando su capitan ya habia salido de escena, y en ese momento se encontraba subiendo las escalaras para ir a la puerta que daba a cubierta-.

Ya deberia ser hora, Luffy siendo tan sincero como lo era deseguro le habia dicho lo que tenia que decir hace un tiempo, y en ese momento estaba de camino al submarino. Realmente no tubo que adivinar mucho, oprque apenas salio pudo ver como se montaba en la cubierta con la mirada baja.

Eso hizo que sonriera aun mas.

Ella parecio notar su estado, porque levanto la vista, hacercandose a el hasta llegar a estar a un metro de distancia.

- Asumo que ya te lo dijo -Comento "casualmente", como si eso no tubiera mayor peso-.

Ella bajo un poco la mirada.

- Si.. -Asintio lentamente-.

- Ah, Kogata, ¿Viniste a despedirnos? -Pregunto Sanso asomandose por la puerta, seguido por Penguin y Rui-.

- No es eso -Nego con una sonrisa la supernova- ¿Mugiwara-ya te dijo todos los detalles?

Ella miro un poco sobre su hombro, mirando como Luffy estaba en tierra dirigiendo la mirada al submarino, mientras hablaba con Jimbei. Volvio su mirada hacia el frente y tomo aire.

- Si, Capitan...Law -Asintio, deteniendose un momento antes de decir la ultima palabra-.

Y en ese momento todo quedo claro para los que estaban en la cubierta, pero se quedaorn callados un momento debido a la sorpresa.

- Ya veo -Trafalgar la miro desde arriba, inspeccionando su expresion facial- Pues solo me queda una cosa que decirte: Bienvenida a mi tripulacion.

Parecio gosar decir eso, incluso al mirar como la de menor estatura y edad cerraba los ojos en señal de derrota interna, en señal de que habia llegado al punto en donde no podia hacer nada para salir de la situacion en la que estaba.

¿A quien trataba de engañar? !Se estaba divirtiendo al ver como ella estaba dudando!

- ¿!Como!

- Bepo -Llamo Law dandose la media vuelta, mirando al oso que estaba parado en la puerta con la misma cara de shock que el resto de su tripulacion- ¿Esta todo listo para irnos?

-...S-Si, capitan -Asintio lentamente-.

- Bien. Srta. Yue, aprovecha este momento para despedirte -Comento mirandola de reojo sobre su hombro-.

-...Hai, Capitan.

* * *

><p>- !Capitan! -Llamo Bepo hacercandose al lado del hombre mientras caminaban por el pasillo- ¿Por que ah hecho eso?<p>

- Te dije que la queria en mi tripulacion Bepo, y que haria lo que fuera para obtenerla -Su sonrisa seguia en el mismo lugar, tan amplia como la habia puesto cuando le habia dado la bienvenida a la muchacha- ¿Que parte no te parece correcta? Hasta se lo pedi a su capitan, y parecio mas que aliviado cuando lo hice.

- ¿Aliviado?

- Es dificil adinivar lo que piensa Mugiwara-ya, especialmente cuando me dijo "Esperaba que lo dijeras" y me entrego una carta tambien, me pregunto en que momento la habra escrito -Recordo el sobre que estaba sobre su escritorio dentro de su cuarto-.

- Entonces... ¿Ella no era querida en su banda? -Parecia un poco (muy) imposible-.

El habia visto como el muchacho habia corrido hacia la niña, esa sonrisa era una de las que habia visto que daba al resto de su tripulacion en Shabondy.

- Quien sabe Bepo, quien sabe -Cerro los ojos- Cuando baje de cubierta llevala a uno de los cuartos del primer piso, estoy seguro que agradecera tener su propio espacio como unica mujer en esta tripulacion.

- Aye, Capitan.

- Y otra cosa Bepo -El oso lo miro espectante- Consiguele la chaqueta mas pequeña que tengamos a bordo, no podemos dejar que ande...vestida asi.

-...Aye, capitan.

* * *

><p>Cuando Bepo cerro la puerta, se permitio suspirar de una manera fuerte, soltando todo el aire contenido hasta ese momento. Miro vagamente el cuarto, era pequeño pero tenia baño, el cual tambien era pequeño.<p>

Frente a la puerta habia una cama que estaba completamente pegada a la esquina derecha, al lado de la cama habia una ventana circular y una mesita de noche de metal, al lado de la puerta habia un closet de metal grande alto pero pequeño, del lado izquierdo estaba la puerta del baño abierta, alguien probablemente la habia dejado cuando dejo lo basico: Una toalla, shampoo y una barra de jabon.

Noto tambien que sobre la mesita de noche estaba su bolso marron. Casi arrastro sus pies hasta esa direccion y lo abrio sin muchas ganas, sacando el envoltorio que habia metido cuando fue al Sunny.

Era de color azul oscuro, y era un poco grueso, como si hubieran dos cosas adentro. Se dejo caer sentada en la cama, apretando con fuerza el objeto en su mano. Con la otra noto que habia algo sobre la cama, volteo un poco para ver que era una caqueta con la insignia de la tripulacion, era blanca y obviamente un poco ma grande que ella. Con los dedos estiro un poco la tela en donde estaba la insignica.

- ¿Ahora que se supone que haga? -Murmuro poniendo la misma mano en su rostro, cerrando los ojos por un momento-.

- Oi, Kogata -Cuando la voz de Sanso se escucho en el cuarto junto a toques en la puerta, quito su mano tan rapido y sus pupilas se dilataron de una manera que cualquier pensaria que estaba viendo la escena de un asesinato-.

Cuano se dio cuenta de quien era suspiro un poco, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Si? -No podia dejar que entrara, no queria que la vieran asi-.

- El capitan dice que vayas a su habitacion, tiene algo importante que decirte.

-...Salgo en un momento -Levanto la almohada y puso el envoltorio debajo, antes de levantarse y colocarse la chaqueta-.

Como esperaba era dos tallas mas grande de lo que ella era, se remango las mangas y cerro el cierre hasta unos dos centimetros antes de que terminaran sus vendas. Respiro profundo hasta cuando abrio la puerta y solto el aire en pequeña cantidades mientras miraba hacia arriba, para mirar a la cara al muchacho.

- Realmente nunca pense verte como parte de la tripulacion...y como esperaba desde el momento que lo supe, no tenemos nisiquiera chaquetas de tu tamaño -Sonrio ampliamente en señal de burla y ella entrecerro un poco los ojos-.

- No es mi estilo insultar a la gente Sanso-san, porfavor no busque que lo haga.

- ohhh, me gustaria ver eso. Pero, el capitan te llama y tiene MUY poca paciencia, asi que vamos -Señalo el pasillo y ella cerro la puerta antes de seguirlo- ¿Y? ¿Como se siente estar en una nueva banda?

-...No estoy muy segura -Ladeo el rostro con un deje de trsitesa-.

- No te preocupes, ya veras que te acostumbras enseguida -Puso una mano en su cabeza- Como puedes ver el submarino es un poco grande, aunque como estas en el primer piso no puedes perderte, aqui solo estan los cuartos, en el segundo piso la enfermeria y sala de operaciones, ademas de la cocina y el comedor, y en el tercero la maquinaria y lavanderia.

- Yo diria que es muy grande.

- Puede que tengas razon -Rio un poco- Esos son nuestros cuartos, estamos de tres en tres porque son cuartos con una litera y una cama -Señalo las multiples puertas a los lados- La mia es la ultima de la derecha, comparto con Rui y Yuki -Señalo dicha puerta cuando paso por un lado- Y esa este es el cuarto del capitan -Miro la puerta que estaba casi al fondo del pasillo- Tengo que volver a mi cuarto, estamos ordenando las cosas que se calleron durante la tormenta de ida a Marineford.

- Gracias por mostrarme el camino.

- No hay de que Kogata, solo asegurate de no perderte de regreso -Se despidio despelucandola un poco antes de caminar devuelta por el pasillo-.

Ella puso una mano en su cabeza, peinando los pocos cabellos que logro sacarle se la trenza y toco la puerta que estaba frente a ella.

- Adelante -Cuando escucho la voz de su nuevo capitan el sentimiento de preocupacion que le habia quitado Sanso la golpeo cual tormenta a barco pesquero-.

Por quinta vez en el dia, respiro profundo y solto el aire en pequeñas porciones cuando abrio la puerta, encontrandose con el hombre sentado en una silla tras un escritorio de metal, el cual estaba lleno de muchos papeles. Cuando cerro la puerta tras de si el capitan quito la vista de los papeles que tenia en la mano y volteo a verla.

Sonrio de una manera que la hizo dudar seriamente sobre su seguridad abordo de esa nave.

* * *

><p>Law estaba <em>feliz.<em>

Recordaba ese sentimiento de las multiples veces donde habia ganado lo que queria en la forma en la que lo habia planeado, aunque en esa ocasion no es como si el lo hubeira planeado.

Miro a la "niña" que estaba frente a el. Ella lo miro de regreso.

Y aparecio un pensamiento en su cabeza que lo hizo sonreir aun mas para si.

- _Esto sera muy divertido _-Bajo los papeles que tenia en la mano al escritorio y se recosto en su silla- ¿Te sientes incomoda en este lugar?

- No, capitan -Nego de la misma manera que lo hubiera hecho con su antiguo capitan-.

Y el recuerdo del muchacho y el resto de la tripulacion, la cual estaba en dios-sabe-donde, le dio un pinchazo en la mente, queriendo cartigarla por lo que le quedara de conciencia.

- Es bueno saberlo -Puso los codos en los apoya brazos de la silla para depues entrelazar sus dedos- Puedo ver que no tengo que ordenarte que me llames como se debe puesto que ya lo estas haciendo, eres una persona educada, y por sobre todo obediente -Ladeo el rostro al no recibir respuesta facial a sus palabras- Todos en el submarino tienen tareas asignadas, tambien tendras una tu, ayudaras a nuestro cocinero, Delko, ¿esta claro?

- Si, Capitan.

Hizo una mueca, debia de haber una forma para que ella contestase de una manera en la que le dejara ver como realmente era. Sabia que si conocia la debilidad de una persona seria mas efectivo el hacer que esa persona obedeciera, aunque generalmente nunca habia hecho eso a su tripulacion, nunca estaba de mas saber la debilidad de quienes trabajan para ti.

- Asi que, Srta. Yue -Sonrio un poco- Tengo entendido que eres una persona muy leal ¿O me equivoco? -Ella no dijo nada, no sabiendo realmente como responder a eso, nisiquiera sabiendo si se lo deberia tomar como un alago o como una burla- ¿Eres capaz de jurarme la misma lealtad que le juraste a Mugiwara-ya?

- Mi antiguo capitan como vera no era una persona a la que se le tenia que jurar lealtad, era como si el te la jurara a ti -Comento- La lealtad que le jure fue muy poca, la confianza que sentia que tenia en mi era la que me impulsaba a hacer las cosas como las hacia. ¿Puede usted, sin querer ofenderlo, tenerme la misma confianza que tenia el en mi?

- Soy diferente a Mugiwara-ya, Srta. Yue, yo no confio en las personas tan facilmente.

- Entonces ¿Jurarle mi lealtad absoluta haria que comience a tomar un poco de confianza en mi?

- Eso se vera con el tiempo.

- En el momento en el que convirtio en mi capitan, le prometi a mi antiguo capitan seguirlo hasta que usted me dijera lo contrario, espero que me comprenda cuando digo que ya no es necesario que lo diga -Bajo la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos-.

- _Demasiado interesante _-Sonrio Law, analizando la situacion-.

La muchacha le habia jurado lealtad de una manera que solo pocos usan, diciendo que su impulso habia sido la promesa que le habia hecho a su antiguo capitan, si solo por eso estaba haciendo semejante cosa, ¿De que seria capaz despues?

- Lo comprendo -Asintio aun con la sonrisa en labios, ella levanto la cabeza y abrio los ojos, mirandole fijamente- Dirigete a la cocina, Delko ya fue informado de que seras su ayudante.

- Como usted diga, capitan -Inclino un poco la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, preparada para poner una mano en la puerta-.

- Y Srta. Yue -Llamo antes de que terminara de salir-.

- ¿Si?- Volteo a verlo sobre su hombro-.

- Puede que sea tu capitan, y que me debas respeto, pero puedes dejar de tratarme de "usted" -Sonrio mientras cerraba los ojos-.

- ...Claro, capitan -Escucho la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de ella retumbando en el pasillo-.

- Defintivamente, esa banda siempre esta llena de sorpresas -Hecho su cabeza un poco para atras- Me pregunto si Mugiwara-ya logro que se abriera con el...

Se quedo asi un momento antes de que su mirada viajara a una de las gabetas de su escritorio, la miro un momento antes de extender su mano hacia ella mientras se sentaba tecnicamente bien en la silla. Abrio el metal y saco uno de los unicos papeles que habia, uno de color un poco marron que estaba torpemente doblado en tres partes. Lo abrio con una mano mientras la otra servia de apoyo para su cabeza. La letra era un poco tosca, aunque era entendible.

"_Cuando vuelva a Shabondy espero encontrarte para darte esto. Si, te vi cuando te la estabas llevando el dia que peleamos. No te voy a decir que es mi nakama, aunque lo sea y una muy preciada, tampoco te voy a decir que me la devuelvas, porque no te lo voy a pedir. _

_Si la vas a tener contigo, hay algo que debes saber, no lo puede saber nadie mas, lo que te voy a decir es algo que solamente el capitan de la tipulacion en la que este puede saber, no importa lo que pase no se lo puedes decir y si se lo dices el resultado no sera bonito..._

**COCINA**

- !Fuera de aqui mocosos maleducados! -Gran mayoria de los tripulantes, por no decir todos que estaban en la puerta de la cocina mirando con curiosidad dentro de ella, desaparecieron en el instante que varios cuchidos recien afilados (Segun ellos) volaron en sus direcciones- ¿!Que acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer! !Saben que el almuerzo se sirve dentro de una hora!

- !No seas aburrido viejo! !Queremos hablar con la nueva tripulante!

- !VAYANSE DE AQUI Y NO ME LLAMEN VIEJO! -Cuchillos y tenedores volaron en esa direccion-.

Parpadeo un par de veces al ver al hombre pelimarron que casi media el doble que ella sacar de dios-sabe-donde nuevas "armas" para lanzarles apenas mostraran un cabello por la puerta. No parecia viejo, solo...con el doble, talvez el triple, de la edad que ella tenia.

- Maldicion, son persistentes -Bufo poniendo el cuchillo que tenia en la mano sobre la mesa de la cocina- Bueno -Volteo verla y sonrio un poco, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza- Tu no pareces maleducada, tu nombre es Yue ¿Verdad?

- Si señor Delko.

- Y tienes respeto por los mayores pero no burla, eso me agrada, no como los estupidos ignorantes de tus compañeros -Asintio poniendo una mano en su cadera-.

- !Eh! !Que no somos ignorantes! -Se defendio Sanso asomando la cabeza por la puerta, se movio en el momento preciso para esquivar el rallador que iba directo a su cara-.

- Como decia -Se aclaro la garganta mientras ella veia el rallador clavado en la pared del pasillo- Bienvenida a la tripulacion, como sabes, mi nombre es Delko y soy el cheff a bordo. El capitan me dijo que te diera tareas para mantenerte tan ocupada como el resto de la tripulacion, pero no te preocupes, siempre andan vageando asi que te imaginaras la cantidad de trabajo que te dare -Solto una carcajada y ella ladeo el rostro, mirandolo hacia arriba- ¿Tienes alguna experiencia cocinando? -Ella asintio- Bien, el almuerzo es servido en una hora y solo estamos tu y yo en la cocina, somos 25 tripulantes en el submarino incluyendo al capitan ¿Lista para trabajar?

- Si, señor Delko...¿25?...

- Si, 25 -Dijo con un suspiro, como si decir eso le doliera mas que estar 20 años en carcel- No sabes lo agotante y atorrante que es estar todos los dias bajo el mar con estos idiotas rondando la comida cual pajaros.

- !Hey!

- !EH DICHO QUE FUERA!

Una hora despues, y muchos cuchillos entre otras cosas lanzados a la puerta, el almuerzo estaba listo para ser servido.

Ese lugar era un...poquito diferente al Sunny. Aparte del hecho de que todo estaba hecho de metal, la cocina era un poco mas grande. Recordaba que mas de una vez habia ayudado a Sanji con la comida, pero el no habia dejado que hiciera practicamente nada ademas de servir, diciendo algo como "es peligroso usar cuchillos", pero hay Delko la habia dejado hacer muchas cosas mas, incluso regañandola cuando hacia algo de mala manera.

- Llama a alguno de esos retrasados para que ayude a llevar los platos -Pidio colocando varios platos en la barra- Deben estar sentados en la cocina, se llega por esa puerta de hay -Señalo con la mirada una puerta de metal-.

Cuando la abrio se encontro con un comedor definitivamente mas grande que el del Sunny, aunque seguia sin gustarle mucho el que solo hubiera metal alrededor. Habian tres mesas largas con muchas sillas en los dos lados cada una. Habian varias personas sentadas hablando entre si.

- !Ah, porfin! -Miro a su izquierda y pudo ver a Sanso entrando por una puerta que estaba pegada a la pared- Mi nariz no me engaño, !La comida esta lista!

- Pareces un perro con una nariz tan aguda cuando se trata de comida -Se burlo Rui sentado en una de las esquinas de la mesa de enmedio-.

- Ah, callate -Bufo rodando los ojos-.

- Veo que ya estas con tus deberes Yue -Saludo Penguin apartando a Sanso con una mano- Tan diferente a este idiota que como lo unico que sabe es manejar un bisturi nunca hace nada mas en el submarino.

- ¿Que acaso no sabes hacer nada mas que quejarte de la gente?

- Pero si eso es lo que tu te la pasas haciendo.

- !AGH, CALLATE! -Se despeino lo que podia despeinarse teniendo en cuenta su pañoleta-.

- Ano -Llamo mientras los miraba, con la mano aun en la manilla de la puerta- el señor Delko me ah dicho que llame a alguno para que ayude a llevar los platos.

- Ese viejo es un mandalo-todo

- !Como te vuelva a escuchar te enveneno la comida mocoso! -Fue el grito de respuesta que salio desde dentro de la cocina mientras Shachi temblaba en su lugar-.

- Mejor yo te ayudo, no vaya a ser que lo diga enserio y termine muerto antes de llegar a la siguiente isla -Murmuro levantandose rapido, mientras entraba a la cocina pasandole por un lado-.

- ¿Necesitan mas ayuda? -Inquirio Shachi mirando dentro de la cocina cuando la muchacha dejo la puerta donde estaba pra ir a por una bandeja que tenia cuatro platos-.

- ¿Segura que puedes con eso, kogata? Recuerda que eres muy peque- !AUCH!

- Callate -Se escucho la voz de Yuki desde dentro de la cocina, haciendo que los dos hombres rieran mientras la mas pequeña salia con la bandeja en manos-.

- Veo que te estas acostumbrando bien a tu trabajo, Srta. Yue -La muchacha levanto la vista de la bandeja, la cual habia estado vigilando en caso de que la sopa que llevaba le callera encima o algo parecido- Es bueno verlo -Su capitan sonrio de lado mientras camino al tope de la mesa-.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces mientras ladeaba el rostro. Una de las cosas que definitivamente era la mas distinta a la tripulacion del sombrero de paja, era el capitan.

* * *

><p><em>Camino las cuadras que le quedaban de la fruteria al puerto, estaba segura que la cena en su casa aun no estaba lista y no queria molestar de alguna manera a la señora Golba tomando en cuenta lo amable que era como para cuidarla.<em>

_El cielo estaba completametne despejado y la brisa del oceano golpeaba su rostro. Dio vuelta en una esquina y se sorprendio al ver como un barco con cabecera de leon y vela de rayas terminaba de anclar en uno de los muelles mas aislados del lugar. La gente a su alrdedor murmuraba sin cesar, ¿Era acaso por la bandera con una calavera que portaba un sombrero de paja? no le veia mucho sentido a la cuestion._

_Subio los escalones que la separaban del muelle que estaba al lado del barco, quitandose los zapatos al llegar a pisar la madera mojada por el choque del agua en las rocas. Pudo mirar como en algunos barcos los hijos ayudaban a los padres a bajar la mercancia, no los envidiaba, realmente no sentia nada por ellos, pero pensaba que debian de ser felizes._

_Como ella no tenia a nadie y nada que querer no podia comprender lo que es ser "feliz"._

_- !Hey, tu! _

_Fue un grito de niño pequeño, pero con voz de alguien probablemente de la misma edad que ella. Volteo hacia los lados, teniendo el curioso sentimiento de que la llamaban a ella._

_- !Por aqui, por aqui!_

_- Deja de molestar a la gente Luffy -Era la voz de una mujer, por lo que pudo llegar al lugar donde la llamaban-._

_Ahora que lo notaba el barco pirata no estaba muy lejos del muelle donde estaba parada, aunque probablemente era la sensacion del tamaño del barco lo que la hacia pensar de esa forma. En la cubierta habian varias personas, dos mujeres, muchos hombres, un mapache y un esqueleto. Pensaba conocerlos de algun lado, pero realmente no estaba segura. _

_El muchacho que la llamaba pudo decir que era el capitan, el sombrero de paja lo delataba, tenia el cabello corto y una cicatriz bajo el ojo. Parpadeo un par de veces y ladeo el rostro, hacer eso ya era mas que costumbre para ella, era como un tic nervioso._

_- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? _

_El parecio quedarse mirandola durante un momento, como si estubiera asegurandose de que ella era la que habia respondido, asegurarse de que ella era a la que habia llamado._

_Derrepente la expresion mas o menos seria se torno en una sonrisa amplia. Muy amplia._

_- ¿Quieres unirte a mi tripulacion?_

* * *

><p>- Kogata -Llamo otra vez Sanso- Tierra llamando a Kogata -Chasqueo los dedos frente a sus ojos y ella parecio reaccionar con eso-.<p>

- ¿Ah? ¿Eh? -Miro hacia los lados, como si estubiera tratando de descubrir en que lugar se encontraba-.

- ¿Estas bien? Te quedaste mirando al infinito derrepente -Inquirio llevandose un bocado de comida a la boca-.

- Si, estoy bien...solo estaba pensando en algo -Sacudio su cabeza-.

- Y yo que pensaba que como eres mas pequeña la sangre te llegaba a la cabeza mas rapido.

- Sanso -Llamo Yuki a su lado y cuando el muchacho volteo la clavo el tenedor en la frente- Eso no se le dice a una dama.

- !Maldita sea, eso duele!

- Eso es para que aprendas que a las mujeres no se les dice ese tipo de cosas.

- !Pero es que mentira no es! !Y ella no es una mujer es una mocosa!

- !Como si tu fueras muy mayor! -Rio Rui al lado de la muchacha-.

- !Eh! !Que cumpli los 17 este año!

- Pero Sanso-san -Llamo Yue ladenado el rostro, mirandolo desde arriba ya que al pegar el primer grito se habia levantado de su asiento- Entonces tenemos la misma edad.

Por un momento el silencio reino en las tres mesas.

Y solo un grito, que parecia habia sido creado por las voces de casi todas las personas abordo, fue el que rompio el silencio casi sepulcral que habia en el submarino.

- **¿!COMO!**

* * *

><p><em>- Siempre me eh preguntado que hubiera sido de mi si no te hubiera conocido<em>

* * *

><p><strong>PD: Les dije que Law no era un pedofilo! XD<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**AVISO:**

**Si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o peticion para el fic, porfavor no duden en decirmelo!**

**Esta letra - Lugares, tiempos, fin de alguna cosa.**

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back. Realidades, palabras que quieren ser resaltadas, sueños_

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por mas que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A 3: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Por que sera que pones cara de horror cuando digo que me voy a cortar el cabello mientras casi al instantes mandas a esconder todas las cosas filosas del submarino?<em>

* * *

><p>- Yue -Llamo Shachi dejando el resto de los platos sucios en el fregadero en espera de ser lavados- El capitán dijo que cuando terminaras de hacer tus deberes que fueras a la enfermería.<p>

- Me pregunto que me dirá -Murmuro tomando otra plato sucio para empezar a lavarlo-.

- Probablemente sea por la quemada de tu espalda, no te has cambiado los vendajes desde que te los pusieron ¿Verdad? -Ella negó con la cabeza- De seguro es por eso. ¿Te ah estado doliendo?

- No realmente, solo me siento un poco incomoda -Ladeo un poco la cara, dándole el plato a Delko para que lo secara- No recordaba que el capitán era un doctor, supongo que por todo lo que ah pasado hasta ahora lo pase por alto.

- Es posible -Asintió- De todas formas, dentro de poco emergeremos para tener un poco de aire así que supongo que podrás estar tranquila un rato.

- Puede ser -Shachi parecía estar o nervioso o guardando algo, porque estaba cambiando constantemente su peso de pie en pie y no se había movido de donde estaba, ella no lo miro pero le hablo mientras tomaba otro plato- ¿Quieres preguntar algo, Shachi-san?

- ¿Eh? No...Bueno, si -Asintió un poco avergonzado, rascándose la nuca-.

Ella lo miro indicándole que prosiguiera.

- Realmente...¿Realmente tienes 17? -Eso hizo que se quedara callada por un momento- !Perdón si te ofendí! -Se apresuro a decir mientras sacudía las manos frente a él, pero ella siguió lavando los platos-.

- Sí, tengo 17 -Asintió lentamente- No lo parezco ¿Verdad?

-...No..

- No es como si importara realmente la edad y la estatura -Inquirió Delko metiendo los platos limpios y secos en sus respectivos lugares- En el mar todos somos iguales.

- Tu lo dices porque eres un monstruo de 2 metros de alto.

- Mocoso, no te busques la muerte prematura de mi mano -Soltó una carcajada- Pero es verdad niña, siempre tenlo en mente, en el mar todos somos iguales. Claro que unos mas idiotas que otros, pero iguales al fin y al cabo.

- Si...!Eh! -Reclamo Shachi sabiendo las segundas intenciones de esas palabras-.

- Venga, no quieres hacer al capitán esperar ¿Verdad? Deja que el inútil ese haga el trabajo por ti.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros, estara encantado de hacer el trabajo de una dama ¿Verdad? -Sonrio malévolamente al muchacho, el cual no sabía cual era peor mirar, los ojazos que le estaba haciendo la ...joven, o la aura oscura que desprendía el cocinero-.

- C-Claro -Asintió rápidamente tomando el lugar de la de ojos rojos-.

Ella los miro un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y caminar por el pasillo. Sabia donde estaba la enfermería por la primera vez que había pisado el submarino, pero no recordaba que el medio de transporte que utilizaban fuera...tan grande. Tal vez había sido por toda la conmoción de ese día junta que no había notado el tamaño verdadero del submarino.

Como tampoco había notado caliente que podía llegar a ser.

Toco la puerta que sabía era la indicada.

- Pase

Aun no estaba acostumbrada a una voz tan diferente para su capitán, y es que como no estar en su situación cuando había pasado de tener a un muchacho con mente de 13 años a uno psicópata conocido como "El cirujano de la muerte"?

Cuando abrió la puerta y entro, se encontró con el hombre acomodándose un par de guantes blancos de látex en las manos.

- Ah, Srta. Yue, veo que Shachi te dio mi mensaje -Dijo a modo de saludo-.

- Si, capitán -Asintió acercándose un poco, pero solo un poco-.

El otro alzo una ceja al ver que se ella se había quedado a por lo menos tres metros de distancia de el, ¿Le tendría miedo? la estupidez de ese pensamiento lo hizo reírse de sí mismo, haciendo que sus labios se formaran en una media sonrisa.

- Siéntate en la camilla de espaldas a mí y quítate la chaqueta, necesitamos cambiar esos vendajes y aplicar crema para la quemadura -Ordeno sin mirarla-.

Y frunció el ceño.

Por mas tratamiento médico que fuera, ¿como podía una mujer, de sorprendentemente 17 años, aceptar a tal cosa sin siquiera rechistar? No es como si hubiera querido que se quejase o algo por el estilo, no soportaba cuando la gente lo hacía. _Pero por lo menos un momento de duda esperaba._

- ¿Has sentido algún tipo de dolor? -Rindiéndose en su objetivo, adopto un tono profesional mientras se acercaba a ella con tijera en manos para retirar los vendajes-.

- No, solo un poco de incomodidad, como si mi espalda palpitara cada vez más fuerte -Negó con la cabeza, mirando fijamente la pared de metal frente a ella-.

- _¿Palpitar?_-Alzo una ceja mientras cortaba la primera venda- ¿Estás segura de que solo palpita?

- Si

- ¿En toda la espalda o solo en la quemadura?

- Un poco más arriba de en medio, tal vez el medio de la espalda -Volvió a alzar una ceja-.

- Bueno, eso no es muy común. _La quemadura que tenia era de tercer grado, considerando lo que la quemo no tengo ni idea de como sigue caminando, es normal que no sienta dolor porque los nervios estaban destruidos pero que palpite no es normal_

Termino de cortar la primera parte de los vendajes y cuando llego a la segunda capa sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, había piel quemada, sin duda, pero parecía mas como esta la piel a mucha exposición del sol. También tenía un par de cicatrices verticales un poco mas arriba de la media espalda, supuso que se las había hecho en medio del combate.

- Espera un momento -Murmuro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, a un lado había una especie de botón con una pequeña bocina, lo apretó mientras hablaba- Sanso, Rui, vengan a la enfermería de inmediato -Su voz resonó mientras mantuvo el botón presionado, cuando lo soltó y se giro hacia la muchacha, ella lo estaba mirando sobre su hombro, esperando a que le dijera el porqué de sus acciones- ¿Antes te habías quemado? ¿Con fuego, electricidad, tal vez alguna explosión?

Ella pareció pensarlo un poco, porque miro un punto indefinido en el suelo antes de levantar la mirada otra vez hacia el.

- Nunca -Fue su único respuesta- En la cocina Sanji no me dejaba acercarme al fuego, siempre estaba fuera del alcance de los rayos de Nami y no recuerdo haber visto de cerca alguna de las explosiones que causaba Franky...

Le había respondido eso, pero a su vez muchas preguntas surgieron en su mente, preguntas lo que estaban sacando de quicio. Pero no todo era malo, era una característica que si bien era única solo la había visto esa vez. Miro a su tripulante, que había vuelto a mirar hacia el frente, tal vez era una característica suya, algo genético. Pero en ese momento, solo la tenia e_lla_.

- _Puede que tenga relación con lo que hizo con Hiken_-Murmuro su mente vagamente- Pase -Llamo en alto cuando escucho los golpes en la puerta-.

- ¿Nos llamo capitán? -Pregunto Rui adentrándose a la habitación junto a Sanso, quien cerró la puerta tras ellos-.

Law señalo con la mirada a Yue, y cuando los dos fijaron su vista a donde exactamente señalaba, sus quijadas estaban un poco desencajadas.

- Veo que notaron lo mismo que yo -Suspiro encaminándose otra vez hacia la muchacha- Srta. Yue, quiero que me respondas con sinceridad, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te heriste de gravedad, antes de todo esto?

- Las costillas que me rompió Kizaru-san -Puso una mano por inercia en el lugar, sintiéndolas no tan adoloridas como antes-.

- ¿Notaron algo de ellas mientras la trataban?

- No nos habíamos acordado de ellas hasta que la vimos ponerse la mano en el costado -Negó casi inmediatamente Sanso, Rui asintió a su lado- Y esas cicatrices...tampoco las había visto durante el tratamiento.

- Pueden retirarse -Volvió a mirar la espalda de la muchacha, analizando mas de cerca las al parecer heridas ya cicatrizadas-.

- Aye, capitán.

- Ano -Empezó a decir la de los ojos rojos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Su capitán levanto la vista para verla, notando que estaba viéndolo sobre su hombro otra vez- ¿Algo está mal conmigo? Hablaban de unas cicatrices...

- Para nada -Sonrio de lado- Para nada -Tomo un poco de crema en su guante- Está un poco frio -Aviso y ella asintió, aunque se tenso un poco al sentir que efectivamente la crema estaba fría- ¿Cuando se te curaron las heridas de los brazos y las mejillas? -Inquirió casi casualmente, ella parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirarlo-.

- ¿Que heridas? -Fue el turno del joven capitán parpadear un par de veces antes de responder-.

- Las que recibiste en la batalla con Kizaru.

Se miro los brazos y después con una mano toco una de sus mejillas, ladeo el rostro y lo volvió a mirar.

- No se -Dijo con una sinceridad aplastante, para cuando se dio cuenta su capitán ya hasta había cambiado sus vendas- Que rápido -Murmuro-.

- Voltea en esta dirección -Sonó mas a una orden que a una petición, esa fue la razón por la que la muchacha se dio vuelta en la camilla sin protestar, mirándolo hacia arriba, notando que aunque estuviera elevada un poco de su estatura normal no le llegaba ni a los hombros- Eh estado intentando resolverlo por mi mismo -se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la camilla, recostado el codo de ella y su cara en su mano- Pero no eh podido, y eso es frustrante, así que quiero preguntártelo. ¿Cuál es tu poder?

- Oxigeno -La respuesta lo dejo descolocado-.

- No me gusta que me mientan, Srta. Yue -Después de un rato esa fue la única cosa coherente que encontró en su mente para decir-.

- No le estoy mintiendo capitán, así pude salvar a Ace-san -La mirada que le dio no pudo hacer más que confundirlo más. Era como si no pudiera decir mentiras-.

- Explícate.

- Los órganos de Ace-san estaban completamente quemados, había perdido mucha sangre y estaba en el borde de la muerte. Pero seguía respirando, sus pulmones seguían haciendo el intercambio de gases. La poca sangre oxigenada que quedaban en las arterias pude impulsarla y reproducirla tres veces su cantidad, la presión dentro de su cuerpo hizo que la sangre de las venas empezara a moverse, destapando las vías trancadas por la piel y órganos quemados. La velocidad del movimiento logro regenerar el tejido perdido o destruido, la cicatrización y auto-curación evoluciono en casi un 78%...lo que hice no fue un milagro, lo que hice fue jugar con la ciencia que establecida en este mundo, retorcí la muerte según mis intenciones y deseos.

Law no sabía porque, no sabía como y tampoco sabía como ella había hecho para lograrlo, pero la mirada que tenia la muchacha era casi igual de calculadora que la suya propia, carente de sentimiento alguno, analizando la situación para dar una respuesta inmediata.

Pero el había obtenido esa mirada después de mucho derramamiento de sangre visto, después de haber perdido casi toda su compasión.¿ Como una mujer, que tenía una habilidad capaz de devolverle la vida a un muerto después de gastar un poco de energía, que no era más alta que alguien de 11 años, podía tener la misma mirada que él, siendo quien era?

- ¿Alguien más sabe sobre esto? Ademas de tu antigua tripulación.

- Solo el sabia de ella, nadie más, nunca eh tenido que pelear por lo que nunca nadie a visto mi habilidad. Solo Luffy lo sabía.

- Lo que te voy a decir tienes que tenerlo muy presente -se levanto de su asiento, apoyando una mano a su lado para quedar a centímetros de ella- no le digas a nadie fuera de esta tripulación, si tienes que usarlo hazlo, pero que NADIE descubra nunca lo que eres capaz de hacer, ¿entendido?

No se sorprendió al ver que no se había inmutado ni un poco por su acercamiento o mirada, solamente le miro a los ojos justamente como el estaba haciendo con ella, y asintió.

- Como ordenes capitán. -fue su sola respuesta, no rompiendo el contacto visual, no haciendo ademan de alejarse o sentirse incomoda por la cercanía-.

Eso lo hizo sentirse un poco impotente, pero de igual manera se separo lentamente, moviendo con la mano algunos papeles que estaban sobre u as camillas.

- puedes retirarte.

- Hai, capitán -estando de espaldas a ella, lo único que logro escuchar que le dijo que se había ido, fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse-.

Su suspiro resonó por toda la enfermería, haciendo notar la frustración que sentía en el momento.

Justo cuando pensaba, ingenuamente, que teniéndola en su tripulación podría conocerla tanto como conocía al resto de su tripulación, menos lo entendía.

Menos comprendía lo que realmente estaba buscando saber.

- ¿Que se supone que eres?

* * *

><p><em>Se escondió tras uno de los tantos arboles del lugar, sentándose lo mas pegada que podía de la madera mientras escondía su cara en las rodillas. Apretó sus pequeñas manos contra sus piernas, intentando desaparecer de ese instante.<em>

_No quería mirar nada, no quería ver ni escuchar a nadie, escuchar las mismas palabras amables de quienes probablemente no pensaban realmente lo que estaban diciendo. Estaba cansada, estaba cansada de todo eso. Miro de reojo la luz del sol, ¿Era acaso que se divertía al verla de esa manera?_

_¿O era que intentaba calmarla en su tristeza?_

_No sabía cual de las dos era, aunque levantara la cabeza de sus rodillas para mirar mejor la luz que salía del cielo, no podía comprender lo que realmente pensaba ese gran astro sobre ella, ese que impartía luz a todos por igual._

_- ! Aquí estas! -Salto un poco ante el repentino grito, teniendo como primera reacción pegarse lo más que pudo a la madera y cerrar los ojos- ¿Que paso? !Soy yo, soy yo!_

_Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, parpadeando un par de veces antes de mirar hacia arriba, a la persona que estaba asomada desde una de las raíces del árbol. Su sonrisa fue tan amplia como la de la persona más feliz del mundo. Y su risa resonó por el bosque cuando pudo abrazar a esa persona._

* * *

><p>-<em> Recuerdo la primera vez que me dijiste que te ibas a cortar el pelo, sin duda alguna mi primera reaccion fue alejar todo objeto con filo de ti.<em>


	14. Chapter 13

**Muchísimas**** gracias por los review! me hacen muy feliz y me hacen querer continuar con mas entusiasmo el fic!**

**marysabelrc: No te preocupes, mas adelante se solucionara, créeme XD**

**Esta letra - Lugares, tiempos, fin de alguna cosa.**

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back. Realidades, palabras que quieren ser resaltadas, sueños_

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por mas que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A 3: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

* * *

><p><em>- Incluso si pensaba que ya lo habia visto todo, contigo descubri que realmente habia vivido nada hasta ahora.<em>

* * *

><p>La colina estaba iluminada, no se escuchaba nada mas que el sonido de el viento. Las flores que estaban frente a esa gran tumba se movieron con el, mas no dejaron sus sitios. Lo mismo paso con el gran abrigo que estaba sobre el arma clavada e la piedra de la tumba.<p>

"Newgate"

Su corazón sentía un una opresión al leer el nombre grabado en la piedra, pero no lloraba. Sabía que su padre no estaría feliz sabiendo que estaba llorando frente su tumba.

- Ace.

No volteo al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por uno de sus preciados hermanos, sabiendo que el otro comprendía que no quería quitar la mirada del nombre tallado en la piedra.

- ¿estás bien? -Marco miro a su hermano menor, caminando a su lado para mirar lo que el otro miraba-.

- eh estado mejor -sonrió de lado- ¿y tu? ¿Y los otros?

- Hemos estado mejor -el también sonrió, aunque un poco más ampliamente que el pelinegro- Aunque seguimos sin creer que estés aquí.

- yo tampoco lo creía en un principio -se miro una mano- Pero lo estoy, muchas personas se sacrificaron para qué yo estuviera aquí.

- Por un momento te habíamos perdido.

- Por un momento me puse sentimental -Rio un poco-.

- ¿Quien era? -Pregunto casi de manera casual, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo las reacciones y gestos del que estaba a su lado-.

- Ya te había contado de ella, ¿es que no prestas atención a lo que digo?

- Hablas de muchas cosas -le recrimino-.

- Ya te había contado de ella -volvió a decir, cerrando los ojos- Te lo había dicho, que la quería mucho, que siempre la cuidaba, que siempre estaba con Luffy y conmigo, que prometimos ir a buscarla cuando fuera el momento -Marco lo miro sin entender un momento, pero luego la sorpresa invadió su rostro-.

- Pero ella...pero ella no parecía-

- ¿conocerme? -Termino interrumpiéndolo, respiro profundo y Sonrio ampliamente, levantando la cabeza- ¿como llamo a Luffy "capitán"? -abrió los ojos un poco- te lo había dicho, te había dicho que tenía una hermana pequeña, pero ella...ella ya no me recuerda, ya no nos recuerda...pero no esperaba verla tan pronto! Y menos esperaba que hiciera lo que hizo! Ademas de que su pelo volvió a ser de es color...!El mundo está lleno de sorpresas!, !y parece que encontró nuevos amigos!-estiro las manos hacia el cielo-Me pregunto como estará...espero volver a verla algún día, si la veo quiero hablar mucho con ella, sobre como vivía, sobre como encontró a Luffy o como él la encontró a ella...aunque no me recuerde...no quiero...perder a ningún otro hermano

* * *

><p>- Capitán, estamos a diez minutos de una nueva isla -el sonido que creó la bocina retumbo por todo el submarino, haciendo que a más de uno se le iluminara la cara-.<p>

- ! Llegamos más pronto de lo que creía!

Muchas personas corrían por los pasillos, pasando al lado de la puerta de la cocina.

- bueno, no los culpo por estar tan emocionados -suspiro Delko con una sonrisa-.

Yue lo miro antes de ladear el rostro.

Solo había pasado una semana desde que habían dejado Amazon Lily, una semana en donde la vida de la muchacha había adoptado nuevos aspectos:

- La relación amor fraternal que tenia con Sanso era exactamente eso, amor fraternal que incluía las continuas burlas del mayor hacia la mas pequeña, y las acciones que hacían denotar como la más pequeña ignoraba las acciones del mas grande.

- Las continuas noches en donde había aprendido a jugar Póker de tanto ver como los otros perdían sus pertenencias apostando entre ellos mismos.

- La reciente relación con Bepo quien al parecer no le molestaba el hecho de que fuera tan pequeña, hasta parecía agradarle, y más de una vez lo había encontrado mirándole el pelo concierto deje de felicidad en los ojos.

- y por ultimo pero no menos importante, por lo menos para el capitán, las revisiones medicas. Cada dos dias, después de la cena, Law la llamaba a la enfermería donde le cambiaba los vendajes, frunciendo el ceño cada vez mas al ver que la quemada estaba completamente curada. El hombre parecía estar de alguna forma, molesto con ella, otras veces parecía estar burlándose, realmente no sabía exactamente lo que pensaba su capitán, ni siquiera tenía una idea cercana.

- !Kogata! -Sanso se asomo con una gran sonrisa en los labios- !Venga, vamos!

- Pero..

- Deberías ir también, después de todo terminaste de hacer tu trabajo, ¿verdad? -Delko sonrió hacia ella, mirando hacia abajo-.

- ¿ves? Venga, rápido! -La jalo con el por todo el pasillo mientras la agarraba de la muñeca, lo único que logro hacer antes de que volviera a ser jalada por el pasillo fue entrar a su habitación para agarra su bolso-.

- !Por fin!-el primero en salir a cubierta fue Bepo, alzando las mano/patas al cielo en señal de alivio total-.

- Es una isla con un buen clima, es soleado pero no hace tanto calor -Se asomo por la baranda junto a Sachi, quien sonrió al cielo mientras respiraba profundo-.

- Bepo-san, si eres un oso, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto estar al sol?

- Lo siento –Ella pardeo un poco al ver la aura depresiva que rodeaba a la mano derecha del capitán-.

- No, yo lo siento, no debería preguntar cosas que no me conciernen.

- Lo siento.

- ¡No se disculpen tantas veces! –Tanto Shachi como Sanso miraron a los dos-.

Y claramente la única respuesta lógica que encontraron los dos, la cual dijeron al mismo tiempo fue:

- Lo siento.

- ¡Que no lo hagan!

- Vayan a la ciudad a conseguir lo que necesitamos para el resto del viaje después de visitarla, también averigüen cuando se vuelve a cargar la Log Pose. Quiero estar aquí el menor tiempo posible.

- Aye, capitán -fue la respuesta general-.

- !Kogata, baja de una vez! -llamo el asistente médico desde el suelo y la muchacha se preguntó por un momento el cómo había el joven llegado abajo en tan poco tiempo-.

- Srta. Yue.

- ¿Si, capitán? -se volteo hacia el a antes de poner pie en tierra-.

- Asegúrate de no alejarte mucho de los demás, no quiero problemas innecesarios -la mirada que puso fue una tan seria que pensó que por un momento ella iba a flanquear, pero ni siquiera parpadeo muchas veces seguidas como le era costumbre-.

- Aye, capitán.

- ¿por qué tardaste tanto? !estábamos a punto de dejarte!

- !deja de gritarle Sanso! -La mano de Rui golpeo la parte trasera de la cabeza-.

- !y tu deja de pegarme!

- ¿que te dijo el capitán? -Penguin ignoro completamente el circo que estaban montando sus compañeros y miro a la muchacha-.

- Me dijo que no me alejara mucho de ustedes, dijo que no quería problemas innecesarios.

- Bueno, es cierto que resaltas mucho -se encogió de hombros- con ese pelo y...esa... estatura... !Agh, olvídalo! -su expresión se lleno de culpabilidad ya que a medida que iba diciendo lo que decía, miraba el rostro de la otra y esos enormes ojos que lo miraban esperando una explicación razonable y no hiriente- tienes que comprar ropa verdad? Venga, te acompañamos.

- Eso me suena a poliedro!

-!Cállate Sanso!

-... _¿que se supone que tengo que comprar?_ -al final, la muchacha se encontró preguntándose eso mientras estaba parada en medio de una GRAN tienda de ropa de niñas, mujeres y adolescentes-.

- Solo cómprate lo que te guste, aunque piensa en todos los climas que vamos a visitar !diviértete!

- Aunque me dijeran eso -murmuro repitiendo las palabras en su mente mientras veia por la ventana de la tienda el bar en donde estaban al otro lado de la calle- Supongo que solo tengo que buscar algo que me quede bien y comprar varios..¿no? Nami siempre compraba mucha ropa -camino por la zona de "adolescentes" esperando conseguir algo de su talla-.

Normalmente lo que le costaba mas no era encontrar ropa que le gustara, cosa que Nami siempre hacia por ella al ver su falta de emoción al comprar, si no encontrar ropa que le quedara bien, cosa que Nami también hacia por ella.

Bajo la mirada un momento, ¿donde estaría? ¿Y Robin? ¿Estarían bien las dos? Por los hombres no se preocupaba, sabía que sobrevivirían por si solos, eran demasiado testarudos como para dejarse vencer. Sacudió la cabeza, sabía que no podía pensar en eso.

Miro otra vez las filas y filas de ropa que estaban frente a ella, las cuales en ese momento parecían infinitas.

Suspiro.

¿Saldría viva de esa?

**BAR - 10 min. Después**

- ¿te dijo algo? -pregunto Sanso mirando a su compañero acercarse a la mesa en la que estaban-.

- el dueño dijo que la Log Pose tardaría cerca de un día y medio volverse a cargar.

- Entonces tenemos un día mas de descanso! -Sanso levanto su copa, tomando un trago bastante largo-.

-¿descanso, Sr. Sanso? -el susodicho casi se ahoga de la sorpresa, golpeándose el pecho en un vano intento de calmar la tos-.

- Q-quise decir trabajo duro capitán.

- Eso pensé escuchar -sonrió de lado mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas con Bepo y su nodachi al lado- Así que estaremos hasta mañana aquí...¿donde está la Srta. Yue? -Inquirió al no ver la combinación de pelo por ninguna parte-.

- La dejamos en la tienda de la esquina para que comprara ropa -Informo Shachi- aunque pareció más como si la hubiéramos arrastrado dentro de la tienda.

- Y es que lo hicieron.

- !Madre santa! -El muchacho puso una mano en su pecho mientras respiraba pesadamente- !No hagas eso, es suficiente con el capitán! -volteo a ver a la muchacha que estaba tras él, se quedo en blanco por un momento-.

- Lo siento -Ladeo el rostro un momento, dejando las bolsas que tenía en las manos sobre la silla que estaba al lado de la de su compañero-¿ por que me miran así? -parpadeo un par de veces al notar las miradas y el silencio a su alrededor-.

- ¿!se puede saber porque estas mostrando tanta piel! -obviamente el primero en gritar fue Sanso, señalando con un dedo su nueva ropa-.

La verdad sea dicha, los shorts color crema que tenia ahora puestos eran del mismo tamaño que los negros que tenía antes, tal vez lo que realmente había cambiado era el hecho de que tenía un top blanco más o menos largo, que cubría todos los senos hasta el ombligo, cubría menos que las vendas que tenia debajo, y dejaba los hombros completamente descubiertos. Ademas de que la chaqueta estaba metida en una bolsa y no la tenía puesta. Si, tal vez aya sido por eso.

- Pero tengo calor y es mas cómodo así.

- !Cubre demasiado poco!

- también compre pantalones..

- ! entonces ponte uno!

- Pero si son para la islas de invierno...

- !No me intere-

- Si se siente cómoda vestida de esa forma no veo el porqué deba cambiarse -Law cerró los ojos mientras se recostaba de la silla en donde estaba-.

Sanso siguió refunfuñando en voz baja con los brazos cruzados.

- No le hagas caso Yue, te ves bien -Rio Shachi cuando la otra se sentó a su lado-.

- Gracias -Asintió un poco con la cabeza-.

- ¿Que es eso? -Sanso miro una de las bolsas que la muchacha había dejado en el suelo, donde un pedazo de periódico sobre salía-.

- Lo estaban dando junto a la compra, realmente no leo el periódico -extendió una mano y cuando saco el papel limpiamente doblado se lo paso a su compañero- aunque debería empezar a hacerlo -Murmuro, aunque dio la impresión de que se lo decía a ella misma-.

- !Oi, Trafalgar Law! -el grito retumbo por todo el bar, la tripulación del nombrado volteo en busca el originador de la voz mientras el hombre seguía recostado de la silla, con su sombrero tapándole los ojos-.

El que había gritado era robusto, grande como una pared, aunque visiblemente ebrio. Sostenía en una mano la botella que mostraba que no estaba sobrio, y en la otra tenía un periódico.

- !Tu nombre está junto al de Mugiwara y Hiken en los periódicos! !dime! ¿¡Como fue ver al hombre más fuerte del mundo morir sin remedio alguno! ¿!Y salvar a quien hizo hasta lo imposible por salvar al sangre maldita! -El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada- !Pero entonces vino esa mocosa a salvarle el pellejo! -Miro de reojo a la nombrada la cual estaba mirando el periódico que ahora estaba en sus manos, sentada completamente de espaldas a él- !Oi, mocosa del demonio, mira a la gente mientras te hablan!

- Este tipo no me agrada -Sanso gruño por lo debajo-.

- A mi tampoco -Dijo Bepo por lo debajo-.

- ¿Deberíamos hacer algo, Capitán?

El hombre en cuestión estaba mirando frente suyo, a la muchacha que miraba el periódico con ojos curiosos leyendo las pequeñas letras impresas en el papel y mirando fijamente la imagen impresa.

- Srta. Yue -Llamo en un voz casi baja, ignorando completamente los gritos llenos de insultos y maldiciones que les estaba proporcionando el hombre-.

Pero ella no respondió, ni siquiera hizo intento de quitar la vista del papel frente a ella. Su vista parecía haber encontrado algo en lo que fijarse, algo que analizar.

- Yue

Aunque su tripulación se sorprendió al escucharlo decir su nombre sin ningún honorifico, no voltearon, siguieron marcando unas líneas con sus vistas entre ellos y el vulgar hombre. A diferencia de ellos, ella levanto la vista casi de inmediato, mostrándose un poco desconcertad.

- Yo...-abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla casi inmediatamente, dando s entender que no quería hablar o que no sabía que decir-.

- Capitán -Llamo Bepo, tendiéndole una página de periódico, la cual al parecer era la misma que tenia Yue enfrente-.

La foto de Mugiwara sosteniendo su sombrero con una mano contra su pecho fue lo que menos le sorprendió ver. Pero estaba seguro de que eso no era lo que había causado que la muchacha reaccionara de esa forma. Fue cuando por alguna razón un pequeño párrafo que estaba en una esquina llamo su atención.

"_Por la presente se informa que la identidad de la joven que notablemente tuvo un gran significado en la guerra al usar una técnica hasta ahora desconocida para detener la muerte de Puño de Fuego Ace, sigue sin saberse, cualquier información que se tenga acerca de esta joven sera infinitamente agradecida por el cuartel general de la marina. Se recuerda que a pesar de las apariencias esta joven puede ser un peligro potencial, puede encontrarse en compañía de cualquiera de los piratas participantes en la guerra, las probabilidades de que se encuentre en compañía de Trafalgar Law son muy altas. En la siguiente pagina se encuentra una foto de la nombrada, apenas se tenga la suficiente información se procederá a asignarle una cantidad adecuada por su cabeza_".

- Parece que la marina no se quedara de brazos cruzados respecto a tu existencia, Srta. Yue -su sonrisa de ensancho-.

La foto que se encontraba al otro lado era una de ella corriendo por el campo de batalla.

- sin duda alguna esa sera una buena foto para un cartel de se busca, ¿no piensas lo mismo Srta. Yue? -Law se levanto de su asiento, haciendo que su tripulación lo hiciera también-.

La nombrada le miro un momento antes de levantarse. No se respondió, pero tampoco sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

- ! Responde de un maldita vez, mocosa del demonio!

- si no quiere perder su cabeza, le recomiendo que se aleje y deje de molestar a mi tripulación -La sonrisa de Law era "dulce", demostrando lo emocionado o feliz que estaba por alguna razón todavía desconocida para su tripulación-.

- ¿!ah! -El hombre no parecía muy complacido, aunque no se sabía si lo rojo de su rostro era por enfado o por tanto alcohol consumido. La pobre alma en desgracia no hizo otra cosa que dar un paso hacia ellos, demostrando que no se iba a quedar así-.

- Room

-¿! que es esto! ¿!Que pretendes hacer, Trafalgar!

- Creo haberte dicho que si no dejabas a mi tripulación, perderías la cabeza -su sonrisa dejo de ser "dulce", transformándose en una que demostraba lo que su dueño era capaz de hacer- Shambles.

**Cuartel General de la Marina**

- !no podemos dejar las cosas como están! Necesitamos encontrarla lo más pronto posible, !aunque eso signifique poner su foto en los carteles de se busca! -Sengoku colgó el Den Den Mushi con un grito antes de masajearse las sienes con las manos-.

- Es por esto mismo que estaba en contra de todo lo que tenía que ver con ese proyecto -El vice-almirante Garp estaba sentado en una de las tantas sillas de la sala, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión sombría-.

- Como siempre -El otro hombre lo miro de reojo- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?

- Seguí las instrucciones dadas para que este mundo no sufriera las consecuencias.

- !No se referían a esto! No podemos dar la excusa de que carecemos de información para no poner un cartel de búsqueda, !no se suponía que sobreviviría todos estos años!

- !Sabes que no puede hacer nada sin conocimiento de lo que es! -apretó la mandíbula fuertemente-.

- !Pero puede recordarlo!

- Si no lo recordó durante seis años !explícame como va a recordarlo ahora!

- !Existe gente que aun recuerda su existencia, el mar es demasiado grande!

- Tu mismo la viste, nadie la reconocerá.

- Eso no durara por mucho tiempo. Tienes que dejar tus sentimientos familiares de lado !Eres un marine!

- !Y como Marine seguí instrucciones!

- no importa cuánto discutamos siempre terminaremos en lo mismo -Su ceño estaba completamente fruncido- Necesitamos encontrarla, no podemos dejarla suelta y menos como pirata, pasamos años tratando de reducirlos a un numero que pudiéramos controlar, !Sigo sin comprender porque está libre!

- Voy a preguntarle a esa persona -Se levanto de su silla-.

- Hay cosas que no puedes llegar a hacer con tu estatus, tienes que entenderlo.

- Y tu tienes que entender, que si quieres encontrarla y tenerla bajo el nombre de la Marina, solo personas que la conozcan pueden lograrlo -Garp salió de la habitación con paso firme, pero en el momento de cerrar la puerta su mano se quedo en ella- _esta es la razón... Por la que les dije que se volvieran marines..._

El hombre camino por el pasillo. En una esquina tropezó con alguien, aunque no supo quien era supuso que debía ser algún visitante, porque estaba vestido con blue jean y camisa blanca con una chaqueta de manga corta negra. Vio de reojo que tenía el pelo negro, al parecer amarrado en una vena de lo largo que era.

- Disculpa muchacho.

- No, yo fui el que estaba despistado, discúlpeme por favor -El muchacho, el cual le llegaba a los hombros, se inclino en señal de disculpa antes de seguir caminando-.

Garp no le prestó más atención y siguió caminando, hundido en su pensamiento. Claro, sin notar que el muchacho había detenido su caminata unos metros atrás, mirándolo con curiosidad.

- Y? Que te parece? Ese es quien la encontró y se la llevo.

- Es fuerte -Ladeo el rostro y sonrió- Sera muy interesante conocerlo apropiadamente.

- El va a buscarte.

- Asegúrate de que consiga la cita, quiero hablar con el de ciertos asuntos.

- Ciertos asuntos?

- No es de tu incumbencia, son asuntos familiares -Sonrio aun mas- Quiero ver que tan grande es el corazón de ese hombre, debe ser enorme, para llegar a quererla como a una nieta, para llegar a sentir algo más que odio por alguien como ella.

* * *

><p><em>A su alrededor sabía que había luz iluminando la habitación en donde estaba. Sintió pesados los dos ojos, y por primera vez en no sabía cuánto tiempo, le costó abrirlos aunque fuera solo un poco.<em>

_Estaba bajo un techo de madera._

_Le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente las piernas. Aunque tratara de moverlas no podía._

_-!Ya despertó ya despertó!_

_-!cállate Luffy, no grites cerca de ella!_

_-!No me pegues Ace!_

_- Chicos, van a dejarle una mala impresión_

_Al principio los gritos la aturdieron, pero cuando pudo aguantar sus propios parpados miro a su izquierda un poco. Eran tres niños, tal vez de su misma edad, dos con pelo negro y uno rubio._

_- Veo que ya despertaste -alguien hablo desde tras los niños, llamando la atención de los tres-._

_- !Ji-chan!_

_- !te dije que no gritaras!_

_- Salgan un momento, necesitó hablar con ella a solas._

_-Pero-_

_- Ya tendrás mucho tiempo para hablar con ella Luffy, créeme, pero ahora tienes que salir -la persona que entro era enorme, parecía un poco viejo, aunque eso no le quitaba la presencia tan imponente-._

_El más pequeño de los tres, uno de los pelinegros, hizo un puchero antes de salir de lo que parecía ser una gran cabaña. El hombre los miro antes de voltearse hacia ella y caminar para sentarse a su lado._

_- No esperaba que despertaras tan pronto -empezó a decir con una sonrisa- mi nombre es Garp, y estas en un isla del East Blue, sabes donde es?_

_Se le quedo mirando un momento antes de negar lentamente._

_- Ya veo, no te preocupes por eso, lo arreglaremos en poco tiempo -Sonrio ampliamente- De ahora en adelante vivirás aqui, con los tres que acabas de ver. Está bien si no recuerdas nada, está bien si no lo haces. Entiendes lo que te digo?_

_Ella se le quedo viendo un momento. Su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía nada._

_Y lo único que vio el hombre fue un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza._

_- De ahora en adelante yo sere tu abuelo, ahora tienes familia, tienes nuevos hermanos. Hoy renaciste, ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada que te aya pasado antes -Puso una mano sobre su pequeña cabeza y ella lo miro con esos grandes ojos rojos- Entiendes?_

_Y ella volvió a asentir._

* * *

><p><em>- Me di cuenta de que lo que habia vivido hasta ese momente, solo fue un cuarto de lo que relmente podia vivir.<em>


	15. Chapter 14

**AVISO:**

**Si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o peticion para el fic, porfavor no duden en decirmelo!**

**Esta letra - Lugares, tiempos, fin de alguna cosa.**

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back. Realidades, palabras que quieren ser resaltadas, sueños_

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por mas que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A 3: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

* * *

><p><em>- Por que habia pensado que mi existencia habia sido un error, tu no encontrabas las palabras para explicarme lo que para ti.<em>

* * *

><p><em>- Mama -el sollozo resonó en su mente al no poder decirlo en voz alta, sentía su muñeca arder en el lugar de donde la habían jalado para lanzarla dentro del closet-.<em>

_Apretó sus oídos mas fuerte cuando otro grito resonó en la habitación, y sus ojos se apretaron en miedo al sentir como se abría la puerta que la mantenía protegía._

_-Tenemos que salir de aquí -sintió unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor, levantándola con gentileza-._

_Escondió su rostro en el kimono de quien la cargaba, reconociendo su olor de inmediato. Esa persona puso una mano en su cabeza mientras corria por los pasillos, haciendo que sus pasos retumbaran en las paredes._

_- No te preocupes Yue, saldremos de aquí cueste lo que cueste -el muchacho susurro en su oído, tranquilizándola un poco-._

_Sintió como esa persona corria cada vez más fuerte, buscando un sitio donde esconderse. Miro de reojo entre las telas los pasillos, y los abrió en horror al ver la sangre salpicada en las paredes._

_- no mires -volvió a enterrar su cara en las ropas cuando escucho su voz-._

_- ! Alguien está dentro de los pasillos! -una nueva voz resonó en el pasillo, haciendo que la persona que la cargaba se detuviera por un momento antes de salir corriendo otra vez-._

_- !Maldicion! -Esa persona abrió una puerta con la mano que tenia tras su cabeza, y supo por el olor que estaba saltando dentro de un jardín-._

_- ! Hay están!_

_Sintió como el joven apretaba su agarre contra ella, corriendo por la tierra húmeda. Un instante después esa persona resbalo, haciendo que su pequeño cuerpo vestido por el elegante kimono rodara un poco por el piso._

_- ! Corre Yue!_

_La voz de esa persona resonó en sus oídos pero ya más gente estaba a su alrededor, gente con armas, cerró los ojos fuertemente otra ve._

_- Ya estas a salvo -Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, viendo como una de esas personas ayudaba al muchacho a levantarse del suelo, en frente había un marine con cabello pelirrojo, tenia una gran barbilla y una mirada penetrante, arrodillado con la mano extendida hacia ella- Estamos aquí para protegerlos. Ya están a salvo._

_Sus ojos se anegaron completamente, abrazándose a la primera persona que estaba enfrente, el pelirrojo quien en compresión puso una mano sobre su cabeza._

_Y la única cosa que escucho de fondo fue el grito de otros marines._

_- !encontramos cerca de 27 cadáveres!_

* * *

><p>- ! Despiértate! !Maldicion, Kogata abre los ojos!<p>

La sacudida de su hombro termino por hacerle recobrar el sentido de lo que estaba a su alrededor. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, inmediatamente notando su respiración pesada y el frio metal bajo ella en vez del colchón de su cama. Miro hacia los lados de forma ansiosa, hasta encontrar la cara de Sanso con sus ojos extrañamente nublados.

- ...¿Sanso? -Fue más como si ni siquiera lo hubiera pronunciado, un murmullo apenas audible por ella misma-.

- ¿Que clase de pesadilla tuviste? -Exclamo mirándola con una extraña preocupación marcada en la cara- Escuche un golpe cuando caminaba por el pasillo y cuando vengo a abrir te encontró en el suelo moviéndote de un lado a otro.

Lo miro un momento antes de sentarse en el suelo. La puerta estaba un poco entreabierta, dejando entrar un poco de luz a la habitación. Miro a su alrededor, levanto la mano y la puso frente a su cara, dejando caer solo un poco los parpados de manera desconcertada al ver la tembladera que su extensión tenia.

- Estas bañada en sudor, ¿Estás bien?

- ...Si -Asintió después de segundo de reflexión, se levanto, tambaleándose un poco y necesitando apoyarse de la cama para terminar de ponerse en pie-.

- No seré un experto en lo que las mujeres consideran belleza, pero creo que necesitas dormir un poco más, te ves fatal -Por primera vez no lo dijo con malas intenciones ni con intenciones de fastidiar-.

La muchacha estaba pálida, más pálida que de costumbre y eso ya era decir mucho. Tenía sudor en la frente, eso y el hecho de que su respiración era demasiado pesada hacia la ilusión de como si hubiera hecho un ejercicio extremadamente cansado.

- ...No, estoy bien.

- No lo pareces, Srta. Yue -Se quedo mirando la pared que daba al baño cuando escucho la tercera voz en el cuarto-.

No necesitaba voltearse para saber que estaba apoyado en el marco de su puerta, con su siempre presente media sonrisa en la cara.

- Sanso, tienes trabajo que hacer en la enfermería ¿Verdad?

- Ah... si, capitán -Miro por última vez a la muchacha antes de salir por la puerta y caminar por el pasillo-.

El silencio reino en el cuarto. Un silencio que si bien no podías sentir más que incomodidad estando en el, era uno bastante tenso.

- ¿Necesitas algo, capitán? -La primera en hablar fue ella, limpiándose disimuladamente el sudor que corria por su frente-.

- ¿Que paso? -Su respuesta fue otra pregunta, analizando las mil posibilidades que pudieran ser la causa de la reacción de la que estaba frente a el-.

- No puedo recordarlo -Murmuro mas para si misma que para su capitán, mirando el suelo como si fuera extremadamente interesante-

- Mírame a la cara cuando estemos en medio de una conversación -Su voz sonó dura, dándole a entender que había cometido un error-.

Y cuando ella se dio cuenta de eso levanto el rostro mas rápido que de inmediato, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Olvidando por un momento su respiración pesada y la tembladera de su cuerpo, luciendo cansada, pero no por eso con intenciones de ser irrespetuosa.

- Lo siento -Se disculpo casi de inmediato, ahora luciendo culpable-.

- ¿Que paso? -Repitió sin cambiar su posición, mirándola con una sonrisa de lado en los labios-.

- No puedo recordarlo. Me dijo que estaba en el piso pero...no se porque llegue a ese lugar...

- ¿No te había pasado antes?

-...No se -Pareció avergonzada respondiendo lo que respondió, aunque no bajo la mirada por eso-.

- Puede que tengas pesadillas muy vividas, pasa por la enfermería antes de dormir -Se separo del marco, acercándose un poco a ella-.

- Aye, capitán.

Se le quedo mirando un momento.

No había pasado más de un par de horas desde que habían vuelto de la ciudad. El pequeño accidente en el Bar había terminado con una amenaza de que si llamaban a la marina contando lo sucedido ellos no se la tomarían a la ligera. O por lo menos eso había dicho Sanso como advertencia al dueño del bar.

Cuando llegaron al submarino ella se había encerrado en su habitación, diciendo que estaba cansada y que quería dormir un poco. Parecía un poco perturbada, y no había querido botar el periódico que tenía el anuncio suyo y de su antiguo capitán.

- En esta isla no hay una base de la marina -Comento de la nada, o por menos eso le pareció a ella-.

- Ya veo...

- Hasta que volvamos al archipiélago probablemente no nos encontremos con marines -Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, caminando hacia la puerta- Así que puedes estar tranquila -Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras el-.

La muchacha escucho los pasos del hombre resonar por el pasillo, y se quedo viendo el metal de la pared con los ojos ligeramente desorientados.

- ¿Estaba...preocupado? -Murmuro de una manera que parecía que quería procesar lo que ella misma había dicho- Creo que... me estoy imaginándome cosas -Decidió después de un momento de reflexión-.

Se quedo en blanco un momento y ladeo el rostro.

- ¿Dijo archipiélago?

* * *

><p>Law dejo su nodachi en su cama, desperezándose un poco antes de pasar su vista por la habitación. Camino hacia su escritorio y se sentó en la silla, montando los pies en una de las esquinas mientras ponía los brazos tras su cabeza.<p>

Eso estaba resultando como esperaba. Hasta mejor, se atrevía a decir.

No había contado con que los marines publicaran algo como eso, pero lo ayudo más de lo que cualquiera pudiera llegar a pensar.

"_las probabilidades de que se encuentre en compañía de Trafalgar Law son muy altas"_

Y es que ni el mismo habría podido dejarle más claro a ella a que banda pertenecía bueno, si podía llegar a hacerlo, pero no podía hacerlo sin asustarla en el proceso. Aunque no sabía como interpretar la cara que había puesto en el bar ¿tendría miedo de saber que la marina la tenía tan encuentra? ¿Que sentiría al saber que su cabeza tendría precio?

¿Que era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento cuando no supo que decir? ¿Serian tan negativos sus pensamientos que la obligaron a tener pesadillas?

Ahora la imagen que había visto hacia no mucho llego a su mente, se veía débil, se frágil. ¿Como una persona como ella sería un peligro para la marina? ¿Era acaso que ellos sabían algo que el cómo su capitán no sabía? Y es que tenía que admitir que no sabía mucho de ella.

Pero ese pensamiento fue ignorado y cambiado por otro.

Había notado como las preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza, una tras otra aparecían sin detenerse. Su curiosidad a veces no tenia limites, y gracias eso había conseguido grandes cosas, ¿Era acaso que esa ocasión seria igual que las otras en donde había conseguido algo valioso? El mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas, lo había descubierto hacia mucho y con los acontecimientos recientes lo había confirmado.

- Capitán -Bepo toco la puerta, esperando permiso para entrar-.

- Adelante Bepo.

- Estamos listos para dirigirnos a Shabondy, conseguimos una Eternal Pose que apunta a se dirección.

- Excelente -Se levanto de su asiento, acercándose para tomar su nodachi con una mano- Dile a Leo que estaré hay en un momento, que vaya preparando todo.

- Aye, capitán.

Las luces rojas se situaron en los pasillos, anunciando a todos lo que sucedería pronto. Law no se sorprendió cuando la vio en la sala de comandos, en cambio, sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando verla hay desde un comienzo.

- ¿Todo listo?

- Todo en orden capitán -Asintió Leo desde su lugar-.

- Sumérgelo.

- !Aye!

El submarino se movió de un lado a otro un momento. Se podía ver por le ventana que estaba enfrente como se sumergían lentamente, causando mucho movimiento en el agua. Las luces rojas se apagaron cuando se alejaron de la isla, las luces normales tomaron sus lugares.

- Esta todo en perfecto estado, capitán.

- Excelente -Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios-.

- Capitán -Miro a su derecha al escuchar el pequeño llamado de su subordinada- ¿Por que estamos regresando a Shabondy?

- Bueno, Srta. Yue -Sonrio un poco mientras cerraba los ojos- hay algo que dejamos pendiente y no podemos irnos sin hacerlo.

Algo en la sonrisa del hombre le dijo que rompiera el vidrio y saliera de ese submarino lo más rápido posible. Y por alguna razón desconocida hasta por ella misma lo que único que hizo fue asentir en comprensión.

* * *

><p>- Kogata, vamos a jugar unas cuantas partidas ¿Quieres venir? -Sanso se asomo por puerta de la cocina-.<p>

- No puedo, estoy ocupada, pero gracias por ofrecérmelo -Lo miro sobre su hombro un momento antes de volver a mirar la mezcla que estaba frente a ella-.

- ¿Que estás haciendo? -Rui estaba tras Sanso y la curiosidad le gano por un momento, haciendo que entrara más en la cocina, después de asegurarse de que el cocinero en jefe no estaba por ningún lado-.

- Pie de Limón -Ante la respuesta los dos inmediatamente se fijaron en la mezcla que estaba haciendo la joven y por un momento un largo sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo-.

- !Eres nuestra salvadora!

- ¿Por que lo dicen? -Los miro confundida-.

- !Delko nunca hace dulces, y aunque este sea acido es el primer postre que podemos comer en el submarino desde hace meses! -La cara del asistente médico era un poema, parecía un niño pequeño-.

- Ya...veo -Parpadeo un par de veces antes de seguir-.

- ! Avísanos cuando esté listo! -Fue la última cosa que dijeron antes de salir corriendo, o más bien fue la última cosa que escucho del pasillo-.

Suspiro.

- Creo que tendré que hacer más de lo que originalmente quería...

- No sabía que te gustara cocinar -Se quedo quieta un momento antes de mirar sobre su hombro a quien le estaba hablando-.

- ¿Incluso cocinando tengo que mirarte a la cara mientras hablábamos?

- No -Trafalgar sonrió de lado y ella volvió la mirada a su trabajo, continuando con cuidado- ¿Te gusta cocinar?

- No.

- ¿Entonces porque estas cocinando sin que sea un deber? -Encarno una ceja ante la respuesta tan cruda que había recibido-.

- Nunca me ah gustado ser una carga para los demás -Se encogió de hombros- Si quiero algo debo conseguirlo por mí misma.

- Te gustan los dulces ¿verdad? -Sonrio mas ampliamente al ver que los movimiento de ella aumentaban de velocidad, como si estuviera nerviosa de alguna manera- ¿En tu antigua tripulación acaso no era lo mismo? -Ella negó con la cabeza-.

- Sanji...el cocinero, siempre me daba dulces, de todos tipos, nunca tenía que pedirlos...pero me sentía inútil, ahora que tengo que hacerlo yo supongo que me siento un poco mejor -Dejo el pote que estaba haciendo en la barra y se acerco a la nevera para sacar una bandeja que tenia lo que parecía ser la galleta del pie- Es un cambio de ambiente.

- Pareces muy cómoda diciéndolo.

- No tengo mas remedio que adaptarme a las circunstancias que me rodean, si no lo hiciera no creo que pudiera vivir bien la vida ¿No cree? -Lo miro de reojo antes de vaciar la mezcla en la galleta y emparejarla con una cuchara-.

- Parece una habilidad muy útil.

- ¿Y a ti capitán? -Cuando metió la bandeja otra vez, se sacudió un poco las manos antes de empezar a lavar lo que había ensuciado-.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Te gustan los dulces?

* * *

><p>Law no estaba feliz.<p>

_Para nada feliz._

Había pensado en un principio, que tratando de molestarla, haciendo preguntas con dobles significados que molestarían a cualquiera, ella reaccionaria de una manera diferente a como reaccionaba normalmente. _Pero cada vez que ella respondía a algo parecía que se estuviera burlando de él._

Y eso era una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo.

En una oportunidad, cuando ella le había respondido de una manera que le dio esa impresión, con el ceño medio fruncido había dicho:

- Una de las cosas que odio, Srta. Yue, es que se burlen de mi.

Lo había dicho una expresión súper seria, una que había utilizado antes y había espantado a mas de uno. Pero ella lo haba mirado sobre su hombro mientras detenía su caminata por el pasillo, y con esos ojos enormes más expresivos que ninguno, le había respondido.

- No me estoy burlando capitán, solo estoy preguntando por verdadera curiosidad.

Y es que lo estaba sacando de quicio.

¿Por que?

¿Por que no podía hacer, como había hecho millones de veces, que una simple mocosa (como recientemente se había descubierto diciéndole en su mente) que no parecía tener ningún tipo de malicia, que parecía ser más inocente que una monja, corriera despavorida como cualquier otra persona?

_¿Por que?_

¿Por que tenía que ser tan condenadamente sincera y aprueba de todo lo que podía decirle?

_¿!Por que!_

No había pasado más de un día desde que habían vuelto a sumergirse, ni siquiera 24 horas y el capitán estaba en su cuarto pensando seriamente en la situación y los inconvenientes que le estaba causando.

Y hubiera seguido pensando eso, lo hubiera hecho sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia. De no ser porque el grito desgarrador que retumbo en el pasillo logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se levantara de su silla con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación no tardo más de un segundo en darse cuenta que los gritos, o mejor dicho el grito, venía desde el resto de las habitaciones. A medida que se acercaba a donde se originaban los sonidos, noto como la voz que los originaba no era gruesa, y mucho menos de hombre. La curiosidad se multiplico x 2 cuando vio a más de uno de sus tripulantes parados frente a la última puerta del corredor.

La habitación de la única mujer abordo.

- ! Cálmate Kogata! -El grito de Sanso que salió desde dentro de la habitación pareció no sorprenderlo, es más, hasta se lo esperaba-.

Se abrió paso sin mucho problema entre la multitud, no sabiendo exactamente lo que esperaba ver. Pero cuando llego a la puerta abierta sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

- _¿Pero que..._-Su mente dejo la frase en el aire mientras sus ojos analizaban la escena desde un nuevo punto de vista-.

Las sabanas antes completamente blancas de la cama estaban en parte manchadas de rojo, el rojo de la sangre, y el olor inundaba todo el lugar. Sanso estaba arrodillado junto a la cama, intentando junto con Rui calmar el frenético movimiento de piernas que la más pequeña estaba creando, claramente sin mucho resultado.

- !Que se acabe! !Aléjalo! !ALEJALO!

Cuando pensó en verla reaccionar de una manera diferente a lo usual, _no se refería a eso._

Le tomo un segundo y medio darse cuenta de que la sangre provenía de los arañados brazos de la muchacha, otro segundo mas para darse cuenta de que el sangrado no paraba, y otro y medio para darse cuenta de que ella misma se los estaba haciendo.

Luego de un momento de silencio mental fue capaz de reaccionar.

- !Sanso, trae un sedante! -Su primera reacción por dar esa orden, la segunda fue acercarse a la cama y detener con sus manos los movimientos de sus manos, con cuidado de no tocar ninguna herida-.

- !Esta dormida capitán! !El sedante no va a hacer efecto! -Cuando Rui termino de decir eso pudo agarrar junto al pelinegro las piernas de la más pequeña y sujetarlas con fuerza, logrando detener sus movimientos-.

Ese detalle era uno que no había notado hasta ese momento, cuando vio su rostro noto que los ojos los tenia fuertemente cerrados. La cara la movía de un lado a otro de manera frenética, moviendo también el torso.

- ! Yue! !Despierta! -No podía zarandearla porque sus manos aun estaban alrededor de sus muñecas-.

No reaccionaba, seguía moviéndose, seguía gritando. Era como si estuviera en estado de pánico mientras dormía si bien eso no era lo que le estaba pasando. No le quedaban muchas opciones, no parecía poder despertarse por el movimiento puesto que ya de por si se estaba moviendo bruscamente.

No le quedaban muchas opciones, solo le quedaba eso...

- !Yueres!

Los movimientos dejaron de aparecer cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándolo con las pupilas completamente dilatadas, respirando agitadamente mientras las gotas de sudor corrían por su frente sin control. Llego un punto en donde sabía si realmente era sudor o lagrimas lo que estaba viendo.

Rui y Sanso dudaron un momento antes de soltarle las piernas. Y suspiraron aliviados al mismo tiempo al ver que estas las había dejado de mover.

Law hizo lo mismo, aunque un poco más dudoso, en el momento de soltar sus muñecas. Lo hizo lentamente, vigilando cualquier movimiento brusco, y su tensión bajo cuando vio que había dejado de moverse.

Aunque eso también era preocupante.

- Vuelvan a sus habitaciones. Sanso, búscame el equipo de primeros auxilios antes de que tu lo hagas -Dio las órdenes sin voltearse, no queriendo quitar la mirada de ella en caso de que volviera a entrar en ataque-.

Nadie se atrevió a responder en voz alta. Todos se retiraron rapida y silenciosamente por el pasillo. Cuando Sanso tajo el maletín, junto con una lámpara mediana, cerró la puerta tras de si. Law suspiro antes de volver a mirarla.

Su mirada estaba perdida, estaba en algún punto de sus brazos, los cuales los tenia levantados sobre su cara, analizando la situación.

- Srta. Yue -Su voz fue suave, sabiendo el efecto que podía causar el que le hablara en voz alta-.

Ella al principio no pareció haberlo escuchado, pero cuando estuvo apunto de volverlo a repetir ella bajo los brazos un poco y movió la cabeza en su dirección, mirándolo cual niño que no sabe que hizo y busca una explicación de su padre.

- ¿Que...que paso? -Su tono sonaba completamente destrozado, como si supiera lo que hizo pero no quería aceptarlo. Su rostro estaba curvado en diferentes emociones, como si estuviera aturdida pero a la vez preocupada- ¿Que fue lo que-

- Calmada -La interrumpió con una orden mientras abría el maletín, buscando lo necesario para limpiar sus heridas-.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras vendaba sus brazos. El concentrado en su trabajo para no dejarle espacio a las preguntas en su cerebro en ese momento. Ella, con la mirada fija en la sangre a su alrededor. Cuando termino su trabajo soltó sus brazos y ella los analizo frente sus ojos.

- Tienes que lavarte las manos -Le tendió una mano, dándole a entender que le ayudaría a por lo menos sentarse-.

Ella lo miro antes de dirigir una mano hacia él, pero cuando noto la sangre que cubría sus dedos y palma la alejo de él, mirándola con una expresión horrorizada.

- No es la primera vez que tengo sangre en mis manos, Srta. Yue -Sonrio de medio lado buscando tranquilizarla mientras le volvía a tender la mano-.

Ella no dijo nada a pesar de que era obvia la duda de sus pensamientos. Después de un momento le dio la mano, sentándose lentamente antes de poner los pies en el suelo. Cuando se levanto y soltó la mano de su capitán, se tambaleo un poco antes de caminar hacia el baño.

Law no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado mientras la veía lavarse las manos lo mas que podía, lo hizo tres veces antes de que estuvieran completamente limpias. Cuando salió del baño observo sus sabanas ahora llenas de sangre.

- ...Lo siento...

- ¿Por que te estás disculpando? -La miro son verdadera sorpresa al escuchar el murmullo salir de sus labios-.

- ...Yo...yo te dije que no quería ser un estorbo o una carga...y termino haciendo algo que ni siquiera se porque o como lo hice -Se miro los brazos- Simplemente...no sé que me paso...

- Estabas soñando con algo, eso sin duda alguna fue la causa de tu ataque. Pero la pregunta es ¿Que estabas soñando? -Su expresión se volvió seria, mirándola con ojos calculadores-.

Si antes no la entendía, ahora lo hacía menos. Sus acciones cuando estaba despierta demostraban una cosa, pero su subconsciente actuaba de una manera diferente mientras estaba dormida, llegar a hacer ese tipo de cosas mientras esta en el estado de sueño es algo casi completamente limpio.

- Ardía

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe por su declaración. Parpadeo dos veces completamente seguidas y la miro en silencio durante un momento, indicándole que continuara.

- Ardía mucho...solo quería que parara -Se miro los brazos y cerró los ojos- Solo... quería que parara... -Repitió en un murmullo apenas audible-.

El silencio reino en el cuarto por un momento, dejando el sonido de la nada. Law suspiro, eso se estaba volviendo un problema...

- Srta. Yue -Camino hacia la mesita de noche y tomo la lámpara en sus manos- Sígueme por favor -Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió por el pasillo-.

Paso un momento antes de que escuchara los pasos de la muchacha, más suaves debido a la falta de zapatos dejando solo las medias en sus pies. Tenía un pantalón largo, que tapaba sus pies y una camisa manga corta holgada de color amarillo, la cual tenía pequeñas gotas de sangre en algunas partes.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería abrió la puerta, dejando que ella pasara primero antes de cerrarla y dejar la lámpara de un lado.

-...Ano...

- Las cosas que compramos en la última isla no eh tenido tiempo de ordenarlas en donde deberían estar -No le presto atención a su pequeño llamado, caminando hacia el escritorio donde habían varias bolsas de papel- Puesto que no puedo dejar que te duermas Srta. Yue, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a acomodarlos? -Le sonrió de lado-.

* * *

><p>- <em>Por mucho tiempo la impotencia por no ser sincero contigo y no poder decir lo que realmente pensaba, me habia carcomido por dentro.<em>


	16. Chapter 15

**Esta letra - Lugares, tiempos.**

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por mas que lo paresca, Law NO ES un pedofilo en este fic, su edad aquives de18, asi que porfavor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografia no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, asi que porfavor aguanten mis errores y perdon por las molestias.

**AVISO:**

**Bueno, decidí que en este capítulo debería avanzar un poco la relación entre Law y Yue, creo que ya es hora XD**

* * *

><p><em>- Si Sanso es como mi hermano ¿!Por que no me dejas dormir con él!<em>

* * *

><p>- Pero-<br>- !Sin peros!  
>- P-Pero-<br>- !Eh dicho que sin peros! -Delko puso las manos en su cadera en señal de lo firme que era su advertencia- !No voy a permitir que entres a la cocina con los brazos heridos! !Aunque tengas la chaqueta puesta!  
>Ella cerro la boca mientras bajaba un poco la mirada, agarrándose una mano con la otra en señal de que no estaba de acuerdo pero no quería discutir. Eso logo ablandar un poco la postura del hombre, quien rascándose la nuca con deje de culpabilidad se arrodillo frente a ella.<br>- Mira, no es que no me guste que estés en la cocina o te este echando -Empezó a decir- Pero estas de reposo y no puedes estar ni siquiera cargando cosas ¿Verdad?  
>- ¿Como supiste de eso? -Parpadeo sorprendida-.<br>De repente le sonó demasiado sospechoso escuchar los silbidos desentendidos de Sanso a su espalda, volteo a verlo sobre su hombro y el muchacho se tenso, dando la vuelta y entrando rápidamente al comedor.  
>- Solo un par de dias y estarás como nueva, pero tienes que descansar -Rio un poco- ¿Entendido?<br>-...Si -Asintió no del todo convencida-.  
>- Buena niña -Puso una mano en su cabeza antes de levantarse- Venga, vete al comedor a sentarte.<br>Cuando entro a dicho cuarto suspiro un momento. Se sentía inútil. Y eso era algo que no le gustaba ni un poquito. Levanto la vista para ver a su alrededor y cuando encontró a Sanso se le quedo mirando, el al sentir la mirada miro en su dirección y cuando se dio cuenta de quien lo miraba se tenso.  
>- !No me mires así! -Exclamo- !Igual tenía que enterarse de alguna forma!<br>- Admítelo Sanso, eres un chismoso.  
>- !Cállate Rui!<br>- Me siento inútil -Murmuro caminando hacia ellos-.  
>- No digas eso, ya te cuesta cargar cosas de por si de tan pequeña que eres, ¿Como planeabas hacerlo con esas heridas? -La señalo con un tenedor acusadoramente-.<br>- Es malo señalar a las personas idiota -Regaño Penguin-.  
>- No es como si -Ella se encogió de hombros, captando la atención de los otros- No es como si...hubiera elegido ser tan pequeña -Todos se le quedaron mirando un momento, un muy largo momento de silencio-.<br>Después la atención se dirigió hacia Sanso.  
>- !Bastardo sin corazón! !La hiciste sentir mal!<br>- !Discúlpate Sanso!  
>- !Descorazonado!<br>- !Mal compañero!  
>- !Ya, ya! !Cállense! -El susodicho meneo las manos insistentemente hacia los lados y con el ceño fruncido-.<br>La muchacha se quedo viendo la escena un momento antes de abrir la boca para poder decir algo, pero sintió una penetrante mirada que parecía llamarla para que volteara. Cuando lo hizo no supo porque, pero no se sorprendió al ver que era su capitán quien la estaba mirando, aunque lo que si causo cierta sorpresa fue cuando el hombre le hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole que se acercara.  
>No lo pensó dos veces, pero cuando llego a su lado no supo realmente que decir. Los gritos de sus compañeros aun se escuchaban en el comedor, aunque no sabía que estaban diciendo y tampoco era como si le importara mucho.<br>- Siéntate Srta. Yue -Señalo con la mirada la silla a su izquierda y ella obedeció sin rechistar. En la silla de enfrente estaba Bepo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, aunque parecía mas que estaba durmiendo sentado- Ayer te quedaste dormida...  
>- Lo siento -Bajo un poco la cabeza-.<br>- No te estoy regañando -Sonrio de medio lado- Estuve vigilándote el tiempo que estuve hay, no te moviste bruscamente. ¿Soñaste algo otra vez?  
>- No, gracias por ponerme en la camilla anoche -Asintió un poco-.<br>- Eso es bueno -Cerro los ojos- Si vuelve a pasar algo como eso y puedes despertarte por ti misma, ven inmediatamente a mi ¿Entendido?  
>- Si, capitán.<br>- ¿Que paso con esos dos? -Inquirió Sanso mirando la conversación desde su puesto- Antes parecía que el capitán se estaba burlando de ella, y que ella hacía lo mismo sin querer...pero ahora parece que se llevan...bien.  
>- Si lo analizas te darás cuenta de que se parecen mucho.<br>- Son completamente diferentes -Rui y Sanso pusieron los ojos en blanco y miraron a su compañero-.  
>- Véanlo mejor -Penguin suspiro y los señalo con la vista- Los dos parecen no tener sentimientos, los dos dan miradas mortíferas cuando quieren, la única real diferencia es que son hombre y mujer, la altura y algunos detalles extras.<br>- Ahora que lo dices...¿Alguno de ustedes han visto a Yue sonreír?  
>- En la guerra lo hizo pero pareció mas una mueca -Sanso ladeo el rostro- Y nunca se ah reído ¿Verdad? -Se quedaron en silencio un momento-.<br>- En Shabondy hay un parque de diversiones...y ella ya había ido una vez, ese día cuando la conocimos.  
>- !Es verdad! -El de pelo negro asintió- ¿Y si la llevamos? Con lo que paso anoche tal vez se sienta un poco rara, tal vez se le suba el ánimo.<br>- ¿está deprimida?  
>- Quien sabe, con su expresión nunca puedo decirlo.<br>- "Capitán, tiene que venir a ver esto" -La voz de leo resonó en la habitación, llamando la atención de más de uno-.  
>Law se levanto con un suspiro, junto a el se levanto Bepo, quien con una cabezazo pareció despertarse de su sueño. Yue lo vio salir por la puerta y ladeo el rostro.<br>- Oi, Kogata -Volteo su rostro ante el llamado- ¿Te gusta el parque de diversiones de Shabondy?  
>- ¿Eh?<br>- El de Shabondy, Shabondy -Repitió sentándose a su lado- ¿Te gustaría ir de nuevo? -Ella se le quedo mirando un momento antes de asentir fuertemente, eso hizo que más de uno sonriera ampliamente- Cuando lleguemos podemos ir un ra-  
>Como si fuera por arte de magia, el submarino empezó a moverse fuertemente hacia arriba, como si estuvieran emergiendo de la nada.<br>- "Prepárense, subimos con los marines" -La voz de Leo mas que preocupada sonaba emocionada, y no supo porque pero los gritos entusiasmados la rodearon casi inmediatamente, al tiempo que salían a toda velocidad del comedor-.  
>- !Venga Kogata, hora de la diversión! -Llamo Sanso, aunque le pareció muy lejano puesto que el muchacho ya no estaba cerca-.<br>Se levanto lentamente y camino por los pasillos ahora desiertos, agarrándose de las paredes para evitar caer sin remedio al piso gracias al movimiento que cada vez se hacía más suave. Cuando llego al principio de las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal el submarino dejo de moverse, dándole a entender que ya había llegado a la superficie. Pero su curiosidad o preocupación volvió a su cabeza cuando escucho el sonido de una pelea librándose en la cubierta, muchas explosiones y gritos.  
>Cuando abrió la puerta se cegó un momento con la luz del sol, y tuvo que admitir que el viento de sentía bastante bien. Pero cuando abrió los ojos la imagen que se encontró la dejo en su lugar, parpadeando.<br>Habían tres barcos de la Marina, gigantes cabía decir, a su alrededor. Disparando a diestra y siniestra en la dirección del submarino amarillo. Luego miro hacia el frente, notando que habían varios marines en cubierta, peleando contra sus compañeros.  
>- Se necesita hacer un poco de ejercicio con todo ese tiempo bajo el agua -Miro a su derecha para mirar a su capitán, quien le estaba sonriendo más ampliamente con un toque malévolo- ¿Quieres intentarlo tu también, Srta. Yue?<br>- !Cuidado, capitán! -El grito de Bepo llego demasiado tarde, y se quedo con la boca entreabierta cuando noto que el hombre no tenía intenciones de moverse para esquivar la bala de cañón que se aproximaba a él-.  
>Bala que explico antes de siquiera estar a dos metros de distancia del capitán.<br>- ¿Como-  
>- Eso lo tomo como un sí -Law la miro, su sonrisa aun presente en su cara, y ella se encogió un poco de hombros-.<p>

* * *

><p>- !Y no regresen! -Rio Sam, un hombre de unos 23 años, cabello corto y sombrero verde-.<br>- Hay, hace tiempo que no hacemos algo como eso -Sanso estiro sus manos al cielo y sonrió- Aunque pudiste haberte movido mas Kogata, ni que se te fuera a romper una uña -Miro a la izquierda, donde la muchacha estaba sentada encima de la baranda-.  
>- No seas maleducado -Varios golpes se dirigieron a la cabeza del muchacho-.<br>- Pero fue sorprendente, ninguna bala o persona logro acercarse a ti sin ser destruida o lanzada a los otros marines -Rui se puso a su lado con una sonrisa- ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?  
>- Oxigeno -Su respuesta fue simple, pero al ver la cara de sus compañeros continuo-...Imagínense como si pudiera transformar el oxigeno en...manos invisibles, entonces, con esas manos puedo agarrar cosas y lanzarlas, aplastarlas o mantenerlas aisladas.<br>- Y yo que pensaba que cosas así las empezaríamos a ver en el Nuevo Mundo.  
>- ¿Esa fue la razón por la que la recluto, capitán? -Las miradas se posaron en el hombre que estaba recostado de la pared al lado de la puerta-.<br>El lo medito por un momento antes de sonreír de lado, mirando de reojo a la muchacha.  
>- Solo una de ellas -Ella le devolvió la mirada abiertamente, y por un momento pensó que lo estaba desafiando-.<br>- !Llegamos! -El grito hizo que las miradas se dirigieran al horizonte, donde varias burbujas eran visibles a gran altura, y los arboles verdes daban la señal de tierra- !El archipiélago Shabondy!

* * *

><p><em>- ¿De que quieres hablar? -Luffy puso lo miro con curiosidad- Ah, cierto cierto, primero tengo que agradecerte. ! Muchas gracias por salvarme! -Sonrio ampliamente, y creyó que la media sonrisa de Law era respuesta a la suya, pero el otro muchacho estaba sonriendo por otra razón-.<br>- Si yo fuera tu no agradecería hasta escuchar lo que las personas tienen que decir -El lo miro con curiosidad- Una de las razones por la que vine, fue porque la Srta. Yue me lo pidió -Y para sorpresa de el, Luffy sonrió, no tan ampliamente, pero sonrió-.  
>- Tu fuiste el que te la llevaste en Shabondy de todas maneras -Registro sus bolsillos y le tendió un papel, un poco arrugado pero perfectamente doblado-.<br>- ¿Que es esto? -Cuando tubo el papel en sus manos lo examino superficialmente, rindiéndose al no encontrar nada que le dijera que era-.  
>- La escribí antes de que pasara todo esto -Dijo como explicación-.<br>- Creo que no comprendo Mugiwara-ya, estamos hablando de otra co-  
>- Tu te quieres llevar a Yue ¿Verdad? -Lo interrumpió y Law se quedo callado por un momento. Luffy rio- !Lo sabia!<br>- ¿No planeas detenerme? Es tu nakama.  
>- Esperaba que cuando regresara a Shabondy, pudiera darte eso. Son instrucciones.<br>- ¿Instrucciones?  
>- Te estoy cediendo a mi nakama, presta atención a lo que te digo -Miro el cielo- Puede que no sea muy inteligente ni tampoco bueno haciendo estrategias, para eso esta Nami. Pero hay algo que se, y por eso llegue a esta conclusión -Lo miro- Llévatela contigo. No me la devuelvas, llévatela y únela a tu tripulación -Miro en dirección al campamente, donde la muchacha en cuestión estaba hablando con uno de los hombres del otro capitán- Ella...nunca ah sido libre, no importa cuánto lo intentara -Lo volvió a mirar, y Law mantenía silencio, esperando comprender lo que le estaba diciendo- Pero ya mi oportunidad paso hacia mucho tiempo, tu puedes hacerla feliz. Esa es la única condición Law. Hazla feliz. ! O si no pateare tu trasero!<em>

* * *

><p>- Grove 13... ¿Por que nos quedamos en el mismo lugar que la ultima vez?<br>- Deja de quejarte Penguin, este es un buen lugar -Leo puso los ojos en blanco mientras terminaba de bajar del Submarino- La última vez no nos atacaron ¿Verdad?  
>- La última vez no acabábamos de salir de una guerra que hizo que nuestro capitán saliera en todos los periódicos ¿Verdad?<br>- Dejen de quejarse los dos.  
>- !Cállate Yuki!<br>- Les sugiero que no sigan con su discusión, pueden llamar mas atención de lo que yo lo hago -El capitán paso por un lado, caminando hacia la ciudad-.  
>- A-Aye, capitán.<br>- Srta. Yue -Llamo mirando la cubierta de su submarino, donde la muchacha estaba con las manos en la baranda, mirando los arboles y todo lo que se podía ver desde su posición-.  
>Era nostálgico. Era muy nostálgico a decir verdad. Parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había estado ahí, cuando no había pasado mucho mas de una semana. Miro para abajo, encontrándose con la mirada de su capitán.<br>- ¿Quieres venir? -Se volteo un poco hacia ella, sonriendo un poco-.  
>Ella pareció hasta meditarlo antes de asentir y bajar al suelo. Law la miro con las manos en el bolsillo. Eso era...extraño.<br>Ella parecía mas dócil, si es que era posible. Aunque parecía que el dócil era él. ¿Por que se comportaba de una manera en la que nunca se había comportado? El no era considerado, aunque con su tripulación era un poco más considerado que con el resto de la humanidad existente.  
>Cuando llego a su lado decidió dejar esos pensamientos enterrados en lo profundo de su mente antes de que descubriera algo en su cabeza que no quería descubrir. Continuo caminando con la muchacha siguiéndole cual pollito recién nacido. Eso al principio no pareció molestarle, hasta le parecía divertido.<p>

Si no mal recordaba, cuando la conoció en la misma isla ella había estado mirando hacia todos lados, ahora que la conocía se dio cuenta de que en ese momento estaba bastante preocupada, como si estuviera asustada, si lo reflexionaba ahora la pregunta de que si ella seguía a alguien de su antigua tripulación de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo ahora con el surgió en su mente. Tal vez….

Se detuvo de golpe, y sintió como ella retrocedió rápidamente dos pasos atrás, evitando a toda costa chocar contra el aunque eso significara caerse en el suelo.

-Srta. Yue –Se volteo a verla sobre su hombro, ella se quedo callada, mirándolo mientras se preguntaba mentalmente que era lo que había hecho- ¿Por qué estas caminando tras mío? Ella se quedo en blanco un momento, como si estuviera analizando si era una broma o algo por el estilo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo era parpadeo un par de veces y se encogió de hombros-.

- Es…una costumbre que he tenido desde hace tiempo –Dijo finalmente- Siempre caminaba tras alguien más alto que yo…..como veras con mi estatura me permite encontrar a mucha gente más alta –Lo miro antes de mirar al piso otra vez, sintiendo un poco ridícula confesándolo-.

Law se quedo mirándola un momento, buscando algún signo que le estuviera mintiendo, ¿Realmente le estaba diciendo eso? ¿Qué otras cosas tenía que el cómo su capitán no lo sabía?...Y el pensamiento volvió a golpearlo, pero esta vez mas fuerte.

El no sabía _nada _de ella. Cosas básicas como el nombre y la edad eran cosas que cualquiera podría saberlo pero el, quien conocía casi toda la historia de vida de todos y cada uno de sus tripulantes, _no sabía absolutamente nada de ella._

-¿Te sientes incomoda caminando al lado de la gente más alta que tú? –Trato con todas sus fuerzas que lo que dijo no sonara como burla, y al parecer funciono-.

- No es que me sienta incomoda –Ladeo un poco el rostro- Es todo lo contrario, me siento cómoda, pero….siento como si en cualquier momento esa persona fuera a alejarse de mí, por eso siempre estoy tras ellos, viendo a quien está frente a mi me da la certeza de que no me voy a perder….

Eso no se lo esperaba, el no era psicólogo pero sabía que eso no era normal. ¿Acaso la muchacha era obsesiva compulsiva? Eso podría explicar una que otra cosa del pasado. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, se estaba saliendo del tema.

Analizo un momento la situación, y luego suspiro, no estaba seguro de que si funcionaria, y solo le tenía la suficiente confianza a Bepo como para encargarlo con eso, pero ella le había jurado lealtad absoluta y hasta ahora había demostrado que no iba a desobedecerlo de ninguna manera, así que….

- Srta. Yue –Cuando ella levanto la cabeza abrió un poco los ojos en sorpresa y confusión cuando vio la tira roja de la nodachi de su capitán balancearse frente su rostro- Sostén esto un momento –Aunque lo que dijo parecía más una petición que una orden, ella lo hizo, claro que después de un momento de duda-.

Le había dado mucha curiosidad desde el principio la espada de la supernova, la cargaba siempre, el o Bepo siempre tenían la espada en brazos. Cuando la tomo con sus dos manos bajo un poco los brazos debido al peso, aunque no mucho. Por un momento recordó el comentario de Sanso hacia su fuerza y pensó que no era tan débil como había esperado. Cuando estabilizo sus brazos levanto la vista del arma a su capitán, quien también veía el arma.

- ¿Es pesada para ti? –Pregunto y ella negó con la cabeza, sonrió de lado- Bien, ahora ponte a mi lado, y cárgala como lo hace Bepo –Parecía como si fuera un padre diciéndole a su hijo como manejar bicicleta, claro está que sacudió su cabeza de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Ella por primera vez se quedo en su lugar, apretando la nodachi con fuerza contra su hombro, y bajo la mirada- Srta. Yue, no me hagas convertirlo en una orden –Dio dos pasos casi inmediatamente situándose al lado de su capitán y cerró los ojos casi con fuerza- Ahora vamos –Empezó a caminar, esperando que lo siguiera y ella lo miro como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas mas-.

- P-Pero-

- Puedo pelear sin mi nodachi, eso es cierto, pero es incomodo hacerlo y no me gusta–La interrumpió- Dijiste que piensas que la persona que camina a tu lado se alejara y te perderás ¿Verdad? –Asintió lentamente- Cuando solo estés conmigo y tengas mi nodachi, no tengo razones para alejarme de ti ¿Verdad?

Sonrio de medio lado. Y se quedo sorprendido ante la reacción de la de menor estatura.

Se encogió de hombros, pero de una forma rara, y en sus mejillas apareció un pequeño sonrojo, demostrando que mas aya de estar avergonzada, _estaba feliz_

- Gracias, capitán –Se puso a su lado, mirándolo a su propia forma-.

Y lo único que atino a decir cuando salió de su sorpresa fue un: No hay de que, Srta. Yue

* * *

><p>Tenía que admitir que, a pesar de que Shabondy era muy poblada y visitada, no era tan ruidosa como otras ciudades que había visitado en sus viajes. Y había encontrado bastantes cosas notables que no sabía si poner como conducta racional o compulsiva de su tripulante:<p>

- Aparte de que había descubierto que ella tenía un olfato bastante agudo al parecer, descubrió que no le gustaban las cosas que olían muy fuerte. Cada vez que pasaban al lado de un puesto de comida arrugaba la nariz casi imperceptiblemente y se la meneaba con una mano.

- Le gustaban los espacios con mucha gente, pero no le gustaba que las personas que no conocía que fueran más altas que ella se le acercaran. Al parecer con los niños pequeños no tenía problema alguno.

- Había un momento en donde parecía que la luz la cegara y cerraba un ojo, buscando apaciguar la luz que llegaba a ellos por más poca que fuera.

Esas solo eran unas pocas cosas de muchas que había notado durante el camino, en el cual no habían hablado nada.

Había notado una cosa de si mismo, algo que le había pasado desapercibido hasta ese momento: Se sentía cómodo con el silencio, no sentía diversión tratando de imaginarse la incomodidad de quien lo acompañaba ni nada por el estilo. Era como si los dos estuvieran tan acostumbrados a la presencia del otro que no les molestara. Y aunque intentara decir que eso no tenía sentido, las escenas de los cambios de vendajes llegaron a su mente.

Ahora que se daba cuenta había pasado mucho tiempo con ella mientras estaban en silencio.

- _Y no es como si ella fuera de las que inician una conversación, me pregunto porque sera tan diferente a las otras mujeres de su edad _–La miro de reojo después de tener ese pensamiento y noto que estaba mirando un lugar en especifico-.

Otra cosa que había notado era su falta de interés hacia las compras. No había mirado ni una vez las vitrinas que llamarían la atención de las personas de su edad, no había mostrado interés por mirar algo en específico y parecía siempre estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Por eso le parecía bastante curioso que algo aya captado su interés y deicidio averiguar que era. Al principio no había captado el que estaba viendo ya que era una pared amplia con muchos carteles.

Luego pensó que tal vez estaba mirando uno de los carteles y se dedico a leer cada uno. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando uno que estaba en la esquina, entrecerró un momento los ojos para leer lo que decía y parpadeo un poco antes de bajar la mirada para mirar a Yue, quien seguía mirando el artículo.

- ¿Quieres horadarte las orejas? –Su voz pareció hacerlo reaccionar, haciendo que saltara un poco debido a la sorpresa. Cuando volteo su cabeza en su dirección ella parecía estar mordiéndose el cachete, eso hizo que Law arquera una ceja- ¿Srta. Yue?

- Estaba recordando algo, no es nada importante –Sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de repente que habían parado la caminata-.

Y la expresión de su capitán le dejo claro que el muchacho quería una explicación.

- Es…algo tonto capitán –Eso hizo que arqueara mas la ceja-.

Si no le parecía tonto su pequeño problema al caminar con las personas, ¿Qué podía ser lo suficientemente tonto para que ella misma lo dijera?

- No puede serlo tanto.

Ella pareció tomar un poco de aire y, con la mano del brazo que tenia sobre la nodachi, se tomo una de sus orejas, mostrando que estaba completamente limpia y sin rastro de perforación.

- Como puedes ver no tengo ningún hueco –Empezó a decir- La navegante de mi antiguo barco se….escandalizo cuando se entero, estuvo a punto de horadármelas ella misma, de alguna manera Chopper logro convencerla de que no era ni seguro ni higiénico hacer algo como eso en medio del mar, y luego ella me dijo que apenas llegáramos una isla me llevaría a que me las perforaran, no me gusta la idea de andar con metales colgando en las dos orejas, cuando se lo dije me hizo prometerle a Luffy que me haría dos huecos en una oreja y la otra la dejaría sola –Su cara pareció ser todo un poema, porque ella bajo la cabeza y enterró los ojos en el suelo, sin ninguna intención de quitarla de ahí- y mis promesas hacia mi capitán siempre las culpo –Agrego en voz baja, como si no quisiera decirlo pero necesitara hacerlo-.

Law se le quedo mirando un momento antes de suspirar.

- ¿Quieres-

- ¿Yueres-sama?

* * *

><p>- <em>¿Y aun preguntas que porque te deje el cuarto más lejano a los otros cuartos y te puse toque de queda?<em>


	17. Chapter 16

**Esta letra - Lugares, tiempos.**

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por mas que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

* * *

><p><em>- Unas parejas se regalan flores,<em>_otros chocolates, nosotros nos burlamos de ellos, no hay nada como comprenderse mutuamente ¿Verdad?_

* * *

><p><em>Camino por los pasillos del lugar, sus pequeños pasos resonaban en toda la extensión del gran corredor de mármol blanco. Suspiro un poco al darse cuenta de su propia soledad. Con un poco de esfuerzo logro abrir la gran puerta de madera que se alzaba frente a ella y con otro poco de fuerza la cerro a sus espaldas. <em>

_Las estanterías llenas de libros parecían llegar al cielo aunque sabía que el techo las limitaba. Sus pasos también resonaron en la biblioteca al tiempo que caminaba por uno de los pasillos. Cuando diviso los muebles que estaban al final del corredor suspiro un poco. ¿Cuándo el regresaría? No se había ido ni un par de horas y ya lo estaba extrañando. _

_De una manera u otro logro sentarse en la gran silla que tenía un libro de cubierta azul sobre ella. El mismo libro que había dejado ayer en ese mismo lugar, sabiendo que nadie lo movería. Su kimono le limitaba un poco los movimientos, haciendo que fuera más difícil subir, pero cuando se encontró totalmente sentada, dándose cuenta que le sobraba espacio en el sillón, tomo el libro con sus ya no tan pequeñas manos y lo abrió frente a ella, cerrando un momento los ojos._

_- ¿Quieres que lo lea contigo? –Abrió los parpados en sorpresa cuando escucho la voz tras ella, miro hacia arriba para ver la persona que estaba tras el sillón con una sonrisa- ¿O que te lo lea y tú me escuchas, o tal vez que tu lo leas y yo escuche?_

_Sonrio ampliamente, reconocería ese cabello ligeramente pelirrojo en cualquier logar._

_- ¡Drake!_

* * *

><p>Law supo en el momento que fue interrumpido por la voz de una persona que nunca pensó llegaría a dirigir palabra cerca de su persona, que ese día iba a ser increíblemente problemático.<p>

Su proposición quedo en el aire cuando se volteo a ver al hombre que había hablado. No solo la había llamado, si no que la había llamado por el nombre que ni siquiera el mismo había terminado de entender si realmente era su nombre completo.

X. Drake estaba con el ceño extremadamente fruncido, como si estuviera oliendo algo en descomposición. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y las manos cerradas en puños mientras veía al otro capitán. Trafalgar Law nunca le agrado, desde que leyó sobre sus métodos tan sádicos en batalla y su malicia al buscar peleas y demás, no le había agradado en lo mas mínimo y ese desagrado fue en aumento cuando lo conoció en el archipiélago.

_Pero ahora parecía como si fuera su enemigo número 1 y ni siquiera pudiera soportar su existencia._

- Sabia que me causarías problemas en el futuro Trafalgar Law…!Pero nunca pensé que llegarías a este punto! -La tripulación del hombre estaba tras el mismo, mirando más que sorprendidos la actitud de su capitán-.

- ¡Las supernovas entraron en conflicto! –Rápidamente la gente abandono los alrededores, corrieron lejos de la escena-.

- Me temo que no se que eh hecho para recibir tal acusación, Drake-ya –No había sonrisa tan marcado en su rostro, pero había una pequeña, queriendo incitar a su contrincante de forma hasta inconsciente-.

- ¿Qué no lo sabes? ¡Tienes la razón a tu lado! ¿! Se puedes saber como te atreves a andar tan tranquilo con Yueres-sama después de haberla llevado hasta la guerra! –La supernova no parecía el mismo, estaba completamente furioso, y Law empezó a creer que _realmente _había hecho _algo _que merecía la furia del hombre-.

- ¿Cómo? –La voz de la susodicha detuvo los gritos del ex/marine, haciendo que las dos supernovas la miraran. Tenía una mirada confusa en su rostro, con los ojos no tan abiertos como siempre, como si estuviera intentando comprender algo muy complicado- ¿Cómo…sabes mi nombre completo?

- ¿Qué acaso no me reconoce, Yueres-sama? –El hombre parecía estar atónito- Se que ah pasado muchos años, que mi apariencia ah cambiado y no tengo el mismo puesto ni rango ¡Pero soy yo, el Sargento Mayor, Drake! –Definitivamente el hombre estaba fuera de sí, su normalmente compuesto rostro ahora era una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa -.

- ¿De que está hablando, Srta. Yue? –Law no dejo de mirar ni un segundo a la otra supernova en caso de que esta hiciera algún movimiento que se pudiera considerar ofensivo-.

- ….No lo se –Dijo al fin, con el rostro lleno de sorpresa y curiosidad- Es la primera vez que lo veo….Ano, Drake-san –Ladeo un poco la cara- ¿De que me conoce?

- ¿Es que acaso no se recuerda Yueres-sama? ¡Antes de que desapareciera yo era el encargado de cuidarla mientras su hermano no estaba con usted! Puede que tenga el cabello de diferente color ¡Pero nunca me equivocaría, ciertamente es usted!

Eso pareció darle a Law una gran sorpresa, tanta que hasta su rostro lo demostraba. Aunque parecía más una mueca de disconformidad.

- ¿Hermano? –Los ojos de la muchacha estaban abiertos de par en par, demostrando su gran sorpresa, su capitán la miro de reojo mientras daba medio paso adelante- ¿Tengo un hermano? Me conocías de antes ¿Verdad? Conoces mi primer nombre completo ¿Verdad? ¿Hace cuanto me conoces? ¿Cuándo desaparecí?

Por alguna razón el tono de las preguntas hizo parecer que estaba desesperada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su capitán, quien la miro sorprendido por su expresión. Su expresión era igual a sus palabras, desesperada, como si no tuviera otra opción y esa era la única que había podido recibir. Aunque no era muy diferente a la que tenia normalmente.

- ¿De que está hablando Yueres-sama? –En cambio, la expresión de Drake expresaba pura confusión, la cual no se molestaba en esconder-

- ¡Capitán, los marines! –El anuncio de uno de los hombres de la tripulación del otro los hizo mirar a los lados en busca de los nombrados-.

Los marines no estaban muy lejos, a su derecha había todo un pelotón encaminándose en su dirección, listos para atacarlos a la menor oportunidad.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí –Law dio un paso para atrás con el ceño fruncido, no estaba en condiciones de pelear, no quería atraer más atención de la necesaria para salir intactos y sin peleas de mas. Miro a Yue, aunque ya ni sabia como llamarla. Ella helada, con una expresión totalmente nueva para él. Parecía que tenía todas las emociones del mundo mescladas en una sola y no soportaba la presión de tenerlo, y no sabía como expulsarlos- ¡Aprisa!

Ella pareció reaccionar con su grito, porque lo miro medio desorientada, luego miro a Drake, y otra vez a su capitán, quien sin muchas contemplaciones corrió de la escena sabiendo que ella lo seguiría sin muchas dudas.

Y ella lo hizo, mientras sobre su hombro miraba a la supernova que a cada momento dejaban más atrás. Apenas le dio tiempo de voltear para darse cuenta de que tenía que detener sus pasos y no chochar con Law, quien con el ceño fruncido observo como una nueva tanda marines se agrupan frente suyo.

- ¡Ríndete Trafalgar Law!

- Supongo que no tengo otra opción –Estaba de mal humor y tenía que desquitarse con algo si no quería cometer alguna estupidez que luego pudiera lamentar-.

Extendió una mano hacia su izquierda y su tripulante parecía darse cuenta de lo que quería, porque le tendió la nodachi inmediatamente. Una vez Law tuvo su arma en mano sonrió de lado, eso iba a ser un poco divertido.

- ¡Apunten!

- Room –El círculo azul inmediatamente los rodeo, haciendo que más de un marine diera un respingo al saber que destino les esperaba-.

- ¡D-Disparen a volun-

- Shambles –Interrumpió al que parecía ser el comodoro que dirigía el grupo-.

Las diferentes piezas de los cuerpos volaron por todas partes, mezclándose entre sí creando nuevas figuras, otros se pegaban en el suelo sin remedio. Los gritos de ayuda, horror y pánico llenaron el ambiente por completo. Law sonrió satisfecho. Su tripulación de sádico se la había ganado por algo, aunque dudaba si era por sus medidas de "operaciones" o por su sonrisa mientras cortaba y cambiaba todo de sus contrincantes. Quién sabe, nunca se le paso por la mente lo que estarían viendo los marines para decir eso de él

- No podemos quedarnos aquí, pueden venir más y no me gustan los problemas innecesarios.

No la miro mientras lo dijo porque sabía que las preguntas que lo invadirían si lo hacía podrían distraerlo completamente. Sintió que ella asintió con la cabeza, no supo como lo supo pero supo que lo hizo. Corrieron por la vía, maldicion, ¿Cuándo se habían alejado tanto del submarino? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando había salido del Grove 12. Se extraño el no haber encontrado a ningún otro grupo de la marina cerca, no era como si quisiera encontrarlo pero le parecía un poco extraño.

- No creo que estén siguiéndonos, capitán –Parecía saber lo que estaba pensando porque eso era lo que había estado a punto de decir-.

Bajaron la velocidad hasta que quedaron completamente parados y el capitán suspiro con una mezcla de alivio y cansancio. Eso no estaba en sus planes. Y odiaba cuando algo no salía como lo planeaba.

- Parece que tendremos que ir con más cuidado –Cuando lo dijo se lo dijo mas a si mismo que a ella, como si no estuviera ahí. Ese fue el momento en el que noto que se había puesto otra vez dos pasos tras el-.  
>Su mente parecía como una película, el momento en el que los marines habían aparecido fue la Pausa y ese momento parecía ser el Play.<br>Las preguntas se acumularon en su mente una tras otras mientras su mirada se volvía tan calculadora como la de ella el primer día que la había vendado, ¿Que significaba todo eso? ¿Acaso el mundo estaba con él y el mismo día que se había propuesto a conocer más de su subordinada fue el día en el que se entero de tan impactante noticia? Que dios lo perdonara per había mejores formas de cumplir los deseos de la gente y más aun cuando se involucro una persona que lo odiaba.  
>Ella miro a su capitán darse la vuelta para quedar frente a ella. A medida que se acerco los dos pasos que los separaban tuvo que empezar a mirar hacia arriba para poder verle la cara cuando comenzara hablar, como le había dejado claro. Por su mirada supo que estaba pensando algo.<br>Ella no era tonta, ella sabía perfectamente lo que se le vendría encima en ese momento. Y ante sus propios recuerdos de la escena por la que habían pasado antes de llegar a donde estaban, bajo la mirada.  
>- No lo se -Se adelanto a toda pregunta que pudiera hacerle-.<br>Al ver que el no respondía levanto la vista, encontrándose con el hombre con una ceja alzada.  
>- Se que es lo que me vas a preguntar, capitán -Se explico- Y la respuesta es: No se. No se a lo que se refería Drake-san, nunca lo había visto hasta ahora en persona y nunca...nunca...<br>- ¿Has tenido un hermano? -Ella cerro la boca ante sus palabras y el muchacho siguió hablando- No soy estúpido Srta. Yue ¿O debería decir Yueres? -Eso la hizo bajar la mirada por solo un segundo- Estaba claro que no sabias de que te estaba hablando, pero llego un momento en donde tu expresión cambio por completo y las preguntas que dijiste no parecían ser de alguien totalmente desentendido con la situación -Frunció el ceño- Exijo una explicación. Y no aceptare un no por respuesta.  
>Como lo había dicho antes: Ella no era tonta. Ella sabía a la perfección la fama de sádico que tenía su capitán, de lo cruel que era con sus enemigos y que el nombre de "cirujano de la muerte" se lo tenía bien ganado.<br>- No le puedo decir que no, capitán, nunca me atrevería a hacerlo -negó con la cabeza-.  
>Pareció tomar aire y levanto la mirada, encontrándose con la torrentosa mirada del que estaba frente a ella, esos ojos le exigían una explicación que lograra satisfacerlo, de lo contrario ni ella sabía que su capitán sería capaz.<br>- Vivía en una isla no muy lejos de aquí, tal vez a dos o tres dias sin ningún tipo de percance -Comenzó- Vivía sola, y una señora, la señora Golba, venia todos los dias a hacerme la cena y limpiar la casa en donde vivía. Nunca supe porque ella estaba ahí, o cuando había comenzado a venir. Recuerdo que en algún momento un hombre vino a la casa, y la señora Golba parecía conocerlo, era un doctor me dijo. Me hizo muchas preguntas, no se cuales eran, me mostro imágenes de personas que no conocía y me mostro pedazos de papel que alguien había escrito -Se miro las manos.  
>Law la miro. Las piezas empezaban a cuadrar y se empezaban a armar ellas solas, como si esa explicación fuera la última cosa que necesitaba para saberlo.<br>- Un tipo de amnesia que puede presentar signos de que es anterograda pero a la misma vez retrograda en su mayoría...  
>Ella asintió.<br>- Una de dos: o es amnesia postraumática o es amnesia disociativa, eso fue lo que me dijo el hombre. En pocas palabras-  
>- No recuerdas nada...y pierdes pequeños recuerdos de lo poco que puedes recordar -Fue más un murmullo que nada, y no se suponía que ella lo escuchara, pero al parecer lo hizo porque asintió ante sus palabras- ¿Como es que...<br>- ¿No eh terminado de perder mis recuerdos? -Completo al ver que el no encontraba las palabras para expresarse- O ¿Como es que puedo recordar lo que recuerdo?...un nombre que ni siquiera sé si es mío, un nombre que estaba escrito en un pedazo de papel en una casa a la que ni siquiera recuerdo haber llegado. Después, cuando me aleje de la isla, ese nombre fue reducido a tres letras, y es que yo no quiero...yo no quiero recordar lo que no recuerdo -Ladeo su rostro- Robin me leyó muchos libros sobre personas que habían perdido sus recuerdos y fueron al mar a buscarlos, pero yo no quiero hacer lo mismo. El día que me dieron mi nuevo nombre fue el día en el que renací...si olvide lo que olvide, y lo olvide por algún tipo de trauma...prefiero no recordarlo ni hoy ni nunca.  
>Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio casi mortal<br>¿Que demonios era eso? ¿Acaso las cosas que lo hacían frustrarse por no haberlas visto venir les gustaba azotarle el cerebro? ¿Era que acaso no podía encontrarle nada provechoso a la situaci-  
>Espera un momento.<br>Las cuentas no se veían tan malas.  
>No recordaba nada + No tenia familia + Había dicho que no quería recordar nada + Tenia un poder único y un potencial que aun no conocía = Una subordinada sin nada en la vida que era tan devota como un cura a dios.<br>Sonrio de medio lado, si, tal vez el destino le estaba dando el visto bueno.  
>- ¿Y cuál era el nombre completo que estaba en ese papel? –De todas las preguntas que pudo haber hecho, la única que se le ocurrió que no dañaría el momento había sido esa-.<p>

Yueres pareció pensarlo por un momento y luego, un tanto indecisa, respondió.

- Asarami…D. Yueres…..sí, creo que ese era el nombre que había en ese papel.

- Y no te gusta.

- No es que no me guste –negó un poco- Solo que siento que, como ya abras visto, si alguien como Drake-san lo sabe….puede que no sea bueno para mí.

- Entonces sera Asarami D. Yue ¿No? –Asintió- Tu misma lo has dicho, renaciste, ya no importa lo que fuiste antes. Ya no tienes derecho a recordarlo, no tienes derecho a volver a vivir esa vida, ¿Entendido?

Y la respuesta inmediata y esperada fue un:

- Claro, capitán.

Cuando ella dijo eso sonrió casi involuntariamente, y por un momento, por una fracción de segundo, pensó que ella le correspondería el gesto, pero en esa fracción de segundo su rostro paso de neutro a sorprendido y sus manos viajaron a su pecho.

- ¡Cuidado! –El sonido del arma disparándose ahogo casi perfectamente el grito de la muchacha, al tiempo que terminaba de empujarlo hacia atrás-.

Los gritos de las personas no se hicieron esperar, muchas de ellas por no decir todas, corrieron en diferentes direcciones. El rojo llego a la visión de la, el rojo manchando la chaqueta blanca de la que estaba frente suyo, después su mano quien se poso en su propio hombro intentando calmar el dolor y el sangrado. Tenía un ojo cerrado y el rostro lleno de dolor, movió su mano hacia lo que parecía ser el techo de un edificio tras él y se escucho una explosión, seguida por un grito de al parecer un hombre.

Se volteo en una milésima de segundo para ver como un grupo de marines los habían acorralado, otros más atrás evacuaban a las personas. Frunció el ceño considerablemente cuando vio el punto que al parecer había destruido su tripulante.

_Tripulante que había sido disparada protegiéndolo y que en ese momento estaba perdiendo sangre._

Volvió a voltear su cara en la otra dirección, notando que ella estaba de espaldas a él, mirando un poco jadeante los marines que estaban de su lado.

- ¿Tu herida es que tan pro-

- Enserio que perdón por interrumpirlo capitán, pero este no es el momento para fijarse en por menores como estos.

¿Cómo una persona podría decir que una bala en su hombro era un por menor? Miro a su alrededor, ciertamente no era ni el momento ni el lugar para preocuparse por algo como eso.

- Solo espera a que termine con esto.

- Solo preocúpese por ese lado capitán –Pareció buscar algo en los bolsillos de su internos de la chaqueta que estaban en la parte de atrás- Puede que sea inútil en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo –Saco algo envuelto en tela azul, con la otra mano, la cual estaba llena de sangre, desenvolvió el lazo que mantenía la tela unida y lo dejo caer al suelo.

Desde su posición pudo ver algo que parecía plata pero era un poco más blanca, algo que posiblemente era platino. Parecía que tenía dos cosas más o menos largas de ese material en las manos, que en ese momento no pudo ver completamente.

Separo una en cada mano y su posición cambio un poco, moviendo el pie derecho centímetros hacia atrás.

- Pero si se trata de pelear con armas puede que mis habilidades sirvan de algo.

* * *

><p><em>- Unas parejas se regalan flores, otros chocolates, nosotros nos burlamos de ellos, no hay nada como comprenderse mutuamente ¿Verdad?<em>


	18. Chapter 17

**Esta letra - Lugares, tiempos.**

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por mas que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

* * *

><p><em>- No éramos mas que dos tontos intentando ignorar la verdad de nuestra relación.<em>

* * *

><p>Recordaba que había leído hacia mucho, tanto que le sorprendía recordarse de ello, cuando había "encontrado" su nodachi, tomándola "prestada", sobre un grupo de armas muy poco comunes fuera del Nuevo Mundo.<p>

Se decía que solo eran hechas por una familia experta en la pelea, la cual era aliada de los marines pero aun así se rehusaron a enseñarles sus técnicas de combate. Se decía que el hecho de darle una de sus armas a alguien fuera de su clan era un acontecimiento que rayaba en lo histórico, y que demostraba el máximo gesto de confianza existente y aparente cariño que existía.

Ahora recordaba que le había parecido ridícula una de las tantas armas que había visto en ese libro, no por el hecho de que solo fueran utilizadas por mujeres porque él las respetaba no como iguales pero si como personas y como guerreras si se especializaban en eso, si no por el hecho de que la tecnología empleada en esa arma había sido convertida en forma de Tenssen.

_Pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba si pensaba que esa arma era inútil como una._

Le había parecido curioso que, mientras el terminaba de desarmar y armar cuerpos a su voluntad como si fuera un juego de niños, el grupo que se suponía estaba tras él no lo estuviera atacando. Al principio creyó que era una broma lo que su tripulante le había dicho, eso de "Pero si se trata de pelear con armas puede que mis habilidades sirvan de algo" , y es que tenía que ser sincero:

La muchacha parecía una muñeca de porcelana, de esas que le pones un dedo encima y se rompen en mil quinientos pedazos sin remedio alguno. Parecía torpe y sin ningún tipo de fuerza física que pudiera ayudarla en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo o siquiera ayudarla a manejar algún tipo de arma.

Si el muchacho hubiera sabido lo que equivocado que estaba….

Al principio no había creído lo que estaba viendo, hasta le pareció que estaban usando una ilusión óptica para despistarlo pero luego se dio cuenta de los marines en el suelo, agarrándose con las manos las pocas heridas de las muchas que tenían en el cuerpo, demasiado precisas, mortales y limpias para ser de un simple Amateur.

Su boca se abrió un par de centímetros cuando un objeto no identificado salió de no-se-donde, siendo atrapado demasiado ágilmente por la mano derecha ensangrentada de su tripulante como para que hubiera sido coincidencia que lo hiciera.

El negro que poseía era sin duda uno que solo se lograba con un gran esmero a la hora de pulirlo, considerando que la persona que lo hizo tubo que tener sumo cuidado con las afiladas esquinas de cada parte del varillaje, teniendo consideración con cada relieve blanco los cuales estaban diseñados elegantemente sobre el negro. La empuñadura parecía estar llena de sangre, pero no por eso hizo que se perdiera de la tira roja que colgaba del mango, la cual le recordó mucho a la que colgaba de su nodachi.

Noto dos cosas:

- Había guardado la otra Tenssen, la cual suponía era la que había visto puesto que la negra obviamente no había sido.

- No se había movido más de un paso de su posición a lo sumo, manteniendo la misma postura, solo cambiándola por el jadeo de dolor que de vez en cambio escapa de sus labios.

- ¿Qué demo-

- ¡Capitán! –El grito de Bepo cayó sin querer las palabras del hombre-.

Y su capitán le agradeció en silencio. Regresarlo a la realidad fue una de las cosas que había tenido que hacer en ese momento. Recupero su compostura en pocos milisegundos, tal vez un segundo y medio tardo en darse cuenta de que varias personas de su tripulación se encontraban en el lugar.

- ¿Están bien? Escuchamos el barullo desde donde estábamos –Rui llego pronto hacia ellos, saltando los cuerpos divididos en partes, y ignorando los gritos de suplica de más de uno- Estaban hablando, más bien gritando, tu nombre capitán y el de una tal algo Yueres….y como la habías llamado así la otra noche pensamos que era e- ¿!Que diablos te paso! –El grito del muchacho resonó por toda la vía, cuando se dio cuenta de la sangre que caía del hombro izquierdo de la nombrada-.

- No tuve tiempo de revisarla, recibió un balazo y probablemente es profundo.

- No es nada –Murmuro la muchacha moviendo el hombro hacia su izquierda, intentando ocultarlo, sin ningún resultado obviamente-.

- ¡No me vengas con eso! –El grito de fondo era de la única persona que faltaba, y la muchacha al reconocerlo bajo la mirada, sabiendo que lo que se le vendría encima seria una de los regaños mas fuertes que podría tener en toda su vida-.

Sanso venia echando humo. No, enserio parecía que un poco de humo se escapaba por sus orejas. Su cara estaba roja de enojo y su ceño estaba completamente fruncido completamente fruncido. Separo los cuatro metros que los separaban en dos zancadas y la miro fijamente.

- ¿!Como que no es nada! ¿!Te has visto la cara! ¿!O la ropa! ¡De esa chaqueta esa cantidad de sangre no sale! ¡Y ni hablar del hueco! ¡Estas tan pálida como una hoja de papel! ¿!Se puede saber porque no pareces preocupada! ¡Solamente mírate! ¿!Y que haces con esas Tenssen! ¡Ni se te ocurra decirme que luchaste con esa herida porque mira que hay si te planto el castigo más grande de tu vi-

- Creo que yo soy el que debería estar decidiendo cosas como esa –Interrumpió Law con un suspiro, llevándose una mano al tabique de la nariz-.

Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza como los mil demonios y los gritos de Sanso mientras estaba en su complejo de hermano mayor no ayudaban en nada.

- Bepo, ¿Algún grupo de la marina los vio venir hacia acá? No quiero tener más sorpresas hoy.

- No lo creo capitán, entre tanta gente corriendo dudo mucho que alguien nos aya notado.

- Y mira que para que lo diga un oso polar que se para en dos patas, tiene un traje naranja y habla idioma humano decir eso es mucho.

- Lo siento –La depresión lo rodeo, olvidando la tensión del momento-.

- ¡No te deprimas tan rápido!

- Realmente lo siento.

- No tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que llegar al submarino cuanto antes –Law no espero respuesta de nadie, comenzó a correr en dirección al grove en donde su submarino se encontraba-.

Eso era demasiado extraño. La cantidad de marines era normal en la isla pero definitivamente el que llegaran tan rápido y con ese tipo de defensas, como si quisieran exterminar algo de una vez por todas, era algo que no podía comprender. No habían pasado tantos dias desde el incidente de Marine Ford y estaba completamente seguro de que las cosas aun no habían vuelto a ser calmas.

Había algo que no le gustaba para nada, aunque aun no sabía que era, estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno.

- ¡Capitán, mire! –El llamado de Bepo lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras notaba que los otros se habían detenido, mientras miraban con miradas consternadas un punto no identificado-.

Cuando Law volteo se encontró con algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, definitivamente eso no era bueno. Había una columna de fuego y humo que llegaba hasta el tope de los arboles, no había duda de que algo estaba alborotando los ánimos sin causa aparente.

Sonrio de lado. Eso significaba que habría mucha acción por delante. Y eso significaba que el objetivo que tenía en mente se acercara cada vez más.

- ¡Yue! –La sonrisa se le borro del rostro cuando el grito de Sanso resonó en sus oídos-.

Se volteo, listo para reprender a su subordinado por seguir con el jaleo que hacía no mucho el mismo había detenido. Pero cuando vio el cuerpo de la muchacha tirado de lado en el piso, con los ojos cerrados y la expresión llena de dolor, supo que tendría que hacerse más caso cuando tenía el sentimiento de que algo iba a suceder.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un techo de manera, completamente distinto al techo de metal que se encontraba en el submarino. Por esa razón y por el factor que no podía ver a su alrededor ningún rastro de algo metálico, fueron los que le dijeron que estaba correcta su suposición y no estaba en donde debería estar.<em>

_- ¿Dónde estoy? –Cuando logro sentarse miro a su alrededor, todo era de madera, y había una puerta corrediza del mismo material con un tipo de papel blanco que la hacía medio transparente- ¿Capitán? –Se tapo la boca al notar que su voz no salía. Sus palabras resonaban en su pensamiento, dándole la impresión de que quería de alguna manera atormentarla-._

_Trato de recordar algo que le fuera de utilidad, pero no le llego nada que le pudiera servir en ese momento._

_- Mi hombro no me duele –Puso una mano en la zona, comprobando que no había sangre y no le dolía-._

_Cuando se puso de pie noto que no llevaba zapatos puestos, se quedo mirando sus dedos un momento antes de levantar la mirada en busca de algo más faltante. Cuando no encontró sus Tenssen la preocupación la invadió un momento._

_Ok, estaba desprotegida Y descalzada en un lugar que ni siquiera conocía. _

_- Supongo que solo hay una manera de saber donde estoy –No se terminaba de acostumbrar al susurro que hacia su voz en su mente, pero sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, poniendo una mano en ella para abrirla-._

_Pero cuando traspaso la madera supo inmediatamente que algo estaba mal. Miro su mano, luego la puerta otra vez y la volvió a intentar tocar. _

_El mismo resultado._

_Se quedo mirando la madera un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y dar dos pasos hacia delante. Cuando los abrió se encontró con un corredor hacia la derecha, todo de madera y frente a ella un extenso jardín._

_- Este lugar tiene el estilo de un Dojo –Miro a su alrededor, no estando segura de que debería hacer cuando no podía tocar nada y traspasaba todo cual fantasma-._

_Miro sus pies, ¿No iba a traspasar la madera y perderse en el centro de la tierra, verdad? Esperaba que no. Levanto la vista una vez más y emprendió los primeros pasos. Parecía que el lugar era muy grande, porque estaba segura de que en ese lugar vivía gente, mas no se había encontrado con ninguna persona. Eso fue hasta que diviso a dos mujeres caminando en su dirección mientras hablaban entre sí._

_- Hime-sama cada día se parece más a su madre._

_- Y no hay duda que cuando sea mayor no habrá nadie que la tendrá la misma presencia que su padre, imponente pero cálida –Asintió la otra, poniendo la mano de su Kimono frente a su boca mientras soltaba una risita- Aunque sin duda alguna, a la persona a la que más se parece es a Taiyo-sama. El parecido entre hermanos es magnífico._

_- Tienes toda la razón._

_- Disculpen… -Llamo la muchacha, medio levantando una mano, pero ellas no parecieron notar su presencia porque siguieron caminando-._

_Cuando la atravesaron la muchacha se quedo quieta en su sitio, mirándose el pecho en busca de algo extraño que aya permitido que eso pasara. Cuando no encontró nada suspiro un poco._

_- Sanso-san me va a regañar cuando se entere en que lio me metí –Por alguna razón esa era la única preocupación que tenía en el momento o lo único que se le podía acercar-._

_Cerró los ojos pero los abrió casi inmediatamente, al tiempo que movía la cabeza hacia los lados. Ahí estaba, escuchaba la risa de alguien que le resultaba conocido._

_Corrió por el pasillo, dando vuelta en donde creía que debía darla, traspasando puertas y pasando entre la gente que parecía estaba apareciendo a cada momento que pasaba. Estaba cerca, sabía que estaba cerca._

_Dio la vuelta en una esquina y se detuvo frente a una puerta, una que era un poco más grande que las otras. Con pasos temblorosos traspaso la madera, con un poco de duda._

_- ¿Enserio estas son para mí? ¡Son hermosas! –Abrió sus ojos cuando vio sus Tenssen en manos de una pequeña niña, una que llevaba un Kimono negro con flores de Sakura a su alrededor, en su opinión demasiado incomodo para estar con él aunque la niña no parecía preocuparse por eso. Estaba de espaldas a ella, meneando los abanicos en sus manos-._

_- No te las daría para desilusionarte, sabes que nunca lo haría –Salto cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado, sentado en el suelo-._

_Esa persona tenía el pelo largo, amarrado en una venda que caía por su espalda. Tenía algo más parecido a una Yukata verde que un Kimono._

_Se le corto la respiración. Esa persona volteo en un poco en su dirección, y sonrió de lado, noto que la mayoría de su cabello cubría su cara._

_- Ellos están preocupados, deberías volver. Espero que te aya gustado la visita, la próxima vez te mostrare otras cosas ¿Si?_

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con el tan esperado techo de metal. Se miro las manos, estaban ahí.<p>

- ¿Srta. Yue? –Volteo a su izquierda para ver a su capitán, quien la miraba con una ceja alzada-.

Suspiro aliviada mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento. Estaba ahí.

Respiro profundo y abrió los ojos, mirando el techo.

- Solo….solo fue un sueño.

* * *

><p><em>- No éramos más que dos tontos intentando ignorar la verdad de nuestra relación.<em>


	19. Chapter 18

**Esta letra - Lugares, tiempos.**

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

**Tenssen: Abanicos de metal hechos para la guerra.**

* * *

><p>- ¡Agh! –Las cartas de Póker volaron por la habitación, cubriendo todo el suelo-.<p>

Sanso puso las manos en su cabeza, en señal de rendición y frustración. Yue parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar sus cartas ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

- ¡No es posible, es completamente imposible!

- Esto sigue demostrando que eres un mal perdedor Sanso –Rio Yuki recogiendo del suelo las cartas que podía- Aceptarlo ya.

- ¡Es imposible que ella aya ganado! –Ignorando a su compañero olímpicamente, el susodicho seguía con las manos en la cabeza, diciendo cosas como esas-.

- ¿Hice algo mal? –Ella parecía estar confundida, porque miraba al muchacho y a sus cartas constantemente-.

- No te preocupes Yue, solo es un mal perdedor.

- ¿Puedo saber la razón por la que decidieron tener una reunión en la enfermería? -Por un momento Law pensó que, con los gritos de Sanso, no lo habían escuchado, pero cuando Shachi volteo a verlo contuvo el volver a repetir la pregunta-.

- Pensamos que Yue estaría aburrida por estar aquí sola, así que decidimos venir a entretenerla un rato.

El y Rui estaban sentados en sillas frente a la camilla de la muchacha, la cual se podía ver gracias a que la cortina azul estaba completamente corrida. Sanso estaba murmurando cosas sobre lo injusto que era la vida con su silla al frente y Yuki estaba con las cartas en mano, barajándolas mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla al lado de la camilla.

Yue, aunque a veces se sentía inseguro de si llamarla así o por su nombre completo, estaba sentada en la camilla. Su camisa holgada blanca dejaba ver parte de los vendajes que cubrían su hombro izquierdo.

Siempre era amargo el recuerdo de cuando tu tripulación es herida, pero más amargo era el recuerdo de ella puesto que había salido herida por _protegerlo _a _él. _Eso lo molestaba infinitamente, y cualquiera que lo escuchara pensaría que era muy machista, pero el, como uno de los capitanes más reconocidos en esa época, el "cirujano de la muerta" Trafalgar Law, _había sido salvado de una buena por una mujer que tenia la apariencia de una_ _niña._

Mentiría diciendo que su ego no estaba dañado por que ciertamente estaba un poco lastimado. Y lo peor del caso era que no podía culparla ni decirle nada porque lo había hecho con las intenciones que él esperaba: Proteger a su capitán aunque eso significara dar su vida a cambio. Como capitán tenía el deber de velar por cada uno de sus subordinados, pero había un delicado equilibrio entre proteger a tu capitán y dar la vida por él. ¿Acaso habría hecho lo mismo por Mugiwara no Luffy? No lo sabía, y mentiría diciendo que no le importaba.

- La Srta. Yue necesita descansar, y estoy seguro que ustedes tienen trabajo que hacer en algún lugar –Entrecerró un poco los ojos, dando a entender que los quería trabajando y no _vagueando_-.

Mas rápido que inmediato los cuatro habían desaparecido de la habitación, dejándole prometido a la muchacha que volverían cuando terminaran sus trabajos ademas de dejarle la baraja de cartas, aparte de la advertencia de parte de Sanso que decía que su revancha no sería evadida, a lo que la muchacha solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Cuando los hombres cerraron la puerta, dándoles un poco de "privacidad", el silencio reino en la habitación mientras el capitán se dedicaba a dejar su nodachi en una de las sillas con respaldo y sentarse en el escritorio, revisando algunos documentos que desde su posición parecían importantes.

Miro las cartas en sus manos mientras las pasaba una tras otras, observando los números y dibujos que estaban impresos en ellas. Había un silencio absoluto, pero ya se habían acostumbrado a él.

Después de mucho pensar logro descifrar que el momento en el que se habían acostumbrado fue las numerosas veces que ella terminaba siendo vendada por él cuando tenía rastros de quemada en la espalda o los muchos rasguños en los brazos. Ahora que lo pensaba, solo le había cambiado los vendajes de los brazos una vez, se había olvidado completamente de ellos. Levanto la vista de los papeles que tenía en las manos y dirigió su mirada hacia la camilla.

Estaba completamente concentrada en el juego de solitario que estaba haciendo en su regazo, poniendo una expresión pensativa cuando se quedaba sin movimientos aparentes, luego relajaba el rostro cuando sabia que hacer para después volver a poner esa expresión, y quedarse mirando las cartas.

- Srta. Yue

- ¿Mm?

Law alzo una ceja, ¿Realmente acababa de responderle de esa manera….

Ella pareció darse cuenta de su expresión y hasta le pareció que sus pensamientos también eran visibles para ella, porque levanto la cabeza rápidamente, mirándolo con una expresión perpleja que se transformo en una avergonzada.

- Lo siento -Negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera esperando recibir ayuda divina para pensar que decirle en ese momento-.

Y para su completa sorpresa, su capitán sonrió casi ampliamente.

- ¿Cómo estas las heridas de tus brazos? –Camino hacia una de las estanterías, abriendo las gavetas para poder buscar las vendas necesarias-.

Supuso que ella también estaba sorprendida, porque se quedo un momento callada. Se sentía victorioso, después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces podría haberle hecho hacer eso? Eso se contaba como un punto en el contador….aunque ella tuviera la mayoría. Y eso era algo que no planeaba dejar así.

- …..Sobre eso –Cuando cerró la gaveta se volteo a verla con vendas en las manos-.

Estaba mirándose un brazo mientras con la otra mano tocaba el mismo. Arrugo un poco la nariz y ladeo el rostro.

- Me han estado picando desde que me desperté….al principio no lo notaba, y me rascaba inconscientemente pero ahora que lo mencionas, desde que llegaron a jugar conmigo me tuve que rascar –Cuando noto que el muchacho estaba a su lado, le mostro los brazos, poniéndolos frente a su cuerpo-.

Cuando Law quito la primera vuelta de vendas alzo una ceja: No había nada. Ni rasguños ni cicatrices de ellos. Como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada.

Lo comprobó cuando termino de quitárselas, aunque habían unos pequeños raspones por el codo y el ante brazo, solo eran unos pocos de los muchos que tenían. Lo mismo ocurrió con el otro brazo, y esta vez se quedo mirando la única herida presente por más tiempo.

- No….hay nada –El murmullo de Yue lo dejo un poco sorprendido, levanto la vista y noto que ella miraba su brazo, escaneando su piel con la mirada- Tengo que decir que eres un gran doctor, capitán –Alago subiendo la mirada para verlo, pero el tenia el ceño fruncido, eso la descoloco un poco-.

- No fui yo quien hizo esto –Fue un murmullo, un murmullo que se había dicho a si mismo y no pretendía compartirlo con ella- No salgas de la camilla, descansa.

Había sido la primera orden con voz lúgubre que le había dado, o por lo menos eso pensó la muchacha cuando su capitán dio la media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación mientras agarraba su nodachi y cerraba la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo que normalmente la cerraba.

- ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

* * *

><p>- Supéralo Sanso, te gano limpiamente.<p>

- ¡Y te digo que no es posible que una mocosa que parece anti parabólica aya sido capaz de hacer una flor imperial sin haber jugado antes! –El muchacho caminaba de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando poniendo las manos en su cabeza-.

- Probablemente aya aprendido viendo –Comento Bepo- Siempre que se juega ella se queda en una esquina a ver.

- Tienes razón, probablemente aya sido por eso y por el hecho de que cuando jugamos, jugamos una y otra y otra vez sin casi descanso, se quedaba viendo aunque le ofreciéramos jugar –Yuki puso cara pensativa- aunque ahora que lo pienso, si se hubiera metido al juego probablemente nos aya dejado limpios….

- ¡Pero es que es imposible!

- ¡Cállate de una vez!

- ¡CALLENSE TODOS USTEDES DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¿!QUE ACASO NO DEBERIAN ESTAR TRABAJANDO O ALGO ASI! –Delko salió con cuchillo en mano al comedor, inmediatamente lanzándolo con puntería experta en dirección a Sanso, quien con un grito de niñita de cinco años huyo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron-.

- ¡Un día de estos vas a matar a alguien! -Exclamo Shachi escondido tras una mesa junto al resto de sus compañeros-.

- Por desgracia la plaga no muere tan fácilmente –Soltó un bufido- ¿Y? ¿Se puede saber porque están haciendo tanto escándalo en vez de estar trabajando?

- Sanso esta frustrado porque Yue-chan nos venció jugando al póker.

- ¡Solo fue un golpe de suerte! –Alego el muchacho, escondido tras el marco de la puerta-.

- Logro una flor imperial.

- ¡Esa niña es un genio! –El hombre soltó una carcajada- ¿Y? ¿Cómo esta? Escuche que se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre. Recibió un balazo en el hombro ¿Verdad? La última vez que alguien tuvo uno si no mal recuerdo fue Faust, y duro tres semanas en cama.

- El balazo que tuvo fue muy profundo, me sorprende que aya soportado tanto despierta.

- Tienes razón Bepo, y me sorprende que cuando fuimos a verla estaba despierta, y no parecía estar adolorida –Asintió Rui- Realmente ella es sorprendente. Pero…..parecía un poco rara.

- ¿Tu también te diste cuenta? –inquirió Shachi- Normalmente no podemos saber lo que piensa o lo que siente porque no demuestra nada, pero algo en su cara decía que no estaba bien del todo.

- Vaya, eso es nuevo –Delko subió la mirada y puso una mano en su barbilla- No recuerdo haberla visto reír nunca, no importa lo que pase a su alrededor nunca eh visto una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Sera que… esta triste? –Ante las palabras del oso todas las miradas se posaron en él, y lo único que atino a hacer fue bajar la cabeza- Realmente lo siento.

- No es tiempo para eso Bepo, dinos porque piensas eso –Suspiro Sanso, saliendo de su escondite. El oso alzo la cabeza y hizo gesto pensativo-.

- Bueno….tal vez esta triste porque su capitán le ordeno unirse a otra tripulación, tal vez eso la hizo sentirse no querida.

- ¿Estas insinuando que no le gusta estar con nosotros?

- No saben cuanto lo siento.

- Creo que lo que quiere decir Sanso con su poco tanto –interrumpió Delko antes de que el muchacho pudiera agregar otra cosa que empeorara la situación- Es que no se siente completamente de la tripulación, después de todo es la única mujer entre hombres, eso puede llegar a incomodar ¿Saben?

- ¡No habíamos pensado en eso!

- La ignorancia aquí es mucha –Suspiro el cocinero-.

- ¡Eh!

- ¿Por qué no van y le consiguen algo que le haga subir el ánimo? –Ante la sugerencia más de uno hizo gesto pensativo- No me van a decir que no saben regalarle a una mujer porque eso si sería la copa de la ignorancia.

- No creo que a ella le guste algo que al resto de las mujeres normales de su edad adoran.

- ¿Y si es algo relacionado con la tripulación? Eso vendría al caso.

- ¡Oh! ¡A veces ese cerebro te sirve de algo Sanso! ¡Y yo que pensaba que eso ya era un caso perdido!

- ¡Cállate viejo de quinta!

- ¡Atrévete a decirme otra vez así mocoso!

- ¿!Pero de dónde saca los cuchillos! ¡Estas demente Delko!

- ¡Lo tengo! –De entre todo el alboroto, Rui salto de su asiento con una sonrisa en el rostro de lado a lado- ¡Waaaa, Delko, si vas a matar alguien con esa licuadora que sea solamente a Sanso!

* * *

><p>Estaba aburrida. Estaba extremadamente aburrida y no tenía nada más que hacer que mirar el techo.<p>

Suspiro.

No iba a lograr nada quejándose de esa manera en su mente. Estiro sus manos hacia el techo, mirándolas, luego su vista bajo a sus brazos ¿Enserio su capitán no había hecho nada para curarla tan rápido? Incluso las heridas de su rostro y las costillas rotas que había obtenido en la pelea con Kizaru habían sanado casi de inmediato cuando salió de su submarino por la primera vez.

Le parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces, nunca sospecho que la persona que la salvo de perderse en Shabondy fuera su futuro capitán.

¿Cómo estaría Luffy? Ahora que recordaba esos momentos la imagen del muchacho le llego a la mente. Y ahora que lo pensaba, casi nunca se había permitido llamarlo por su nombre. Era raro, hacia un tiempo había querido llamarlo así naturalmente. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Tal vez porque ya no era su capitán se permitía hacerlo?

_- Yue, ¿Estás bien? ¿Tu herida de duele? –La cara de su capitán estaba un poco, solo un poco seria- Fue por mi culpa ¿Verdad? Realmente lo siento, ¡estoy seguro que cuando se lo diga a Chopper me va a dar un buen regaño! –Soltó una carcajada_

_- Estoy segura que si le explico lo que paso el regaño_ _sera para mi, no tienes por que preocuparte capitán –Ladeo el rostro, aliviada de que el muchacho se viera tan enérgico como siempre-._

_Pero cuando su sonrisa disminuyo, supo que algo no estaba bien._

_- No Yue, no puedes decírselo._

_- Pero capitán, yo-_

_- no me refiero a eso –Rio un poco- Fue divertido, y la verdad es que no quiero que sea así, pero no puedes quedarte conmigo –Ella lo miro con confusión en los ojos-._

_- Pero capitán, tenemos que reunirnos con los otros ¿No?_

_- Yue, te tengo una misión ¿Puedes hacerla? –La gran sonrisa volvió a su rostro, demostrando que estaba pensando positivo-._

_Ella asintió, dudosa de porque había cambiado el tema._

_- Veras, quiero que vayas con él un tiempo –Señalo a Law con la cabeza- Le debemos la vida ¿Verdad? No podemos dejarlo como esta y no devolver el favor, quiero que esperes mi señal, cuando la veas significa que iremos por ti ¿Ok? No nos olvidaremos de ti ¡Te lo prometo! Pero hasta entonces, quiero que seas de su tripulación ¿si? El sera tu capitán por un tiempo, ¡Espéranos pacientemente, juro que regresaremos por ti!_

_Y ella, sintiendo la verdad de sus palabras, miro el suelo pero asintió levemente._

_- Como digas, capi- Luffy._

Si, tal vez fuera por eso. 3D2Y…acaso esa era la señal que estaba esperando?

Volteo su cabeza hacia la puerta cuando la escucho abrirse, y se sentó rápidamente al ver quién era.

- No creo que necesites quedarte más tiempo en la enfermería, Srta. Yue –Noto como la posición de ella se relajo al escuchar sus palabras, pero no quito su semblante serio- Tomare una muestra de sangre y te hare preguntas para completar tu expediente médico –Se adentro a la sala para conseguir lo necesario-.

- ¿Prueba de sangre?

Tal vez ella no quiso decirlo en voz alta, y eso pareció cuando se volteo con una ceja alzada, ademas de jeringa en mano.

- Si, eh dicho eso. ¿Tienes algún problema con los exámenes de sangre? –Ella negó casi energéticamente con las manos-.

- _Esto parece interesante _–Law sonrió ante su propio pensamiento, mientras se acerco a la camilla con una bandeja que contenía lo que necesitaba en una mano-.

Cuando llego a ella, puso la bandeja en la mesa que estaba al lado de la camilla y preparo lo que necesitaba. Tomo el brazo y de la joven y siguió el procedimiento antes de sacarle sangre. Cuando encontró la vena limpio la zona con alcohol antes de acercar la aguja a su brazo. Apenas lo hizo sintió como se tensaba ante eso.

Cuando termino percibió perfectamente como ella soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras veía la curita que tenía en el brazo con pesar.

- No te gustan mucho las agujas ¿verdad? –Dejo la muestra de sangre en el escritorio antes de regresar a sentarse en la silla que estaba su lado con algo como una planilla metida en una carpeta en las manos-.

- ….No mucho –Observo de reojo como negaba despacio, con las manos juntas en el regazo-.

Que mentira, definitivamente las odiaba con todo su ser.

- Comencemos con tu expediente, ¿De acuerdo? –Escribió un par de cosas en unos pocos espacios en blanco- Comenzaremos con lo más difícil y luego lo más básico.

- Hai.

- ¿Tipo de sangre?

- A+ -Law sonrió ante eso-.

- Esa definitivamente es una de las más raras –Murmuro para sí- ¿Última menstruación? –Tenia que intentarlo, había progresado bien hasta ese momento-.

- Hace tres semanas –Se decepciono aunque tuvo que admitir que se lo esperaba.

- ¿Alergias?

- Ninguna.

- ¿Has sufrido algún tipo de ciruja fuera de este submarino?

- Ninguna.

- ¿Has tenido dificultades respiratorias?

- Una vez tuve una, si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Bronquitis Asmatiforme, si, creo que era eso lo que dijo Chopper –La miro ladear el rostro, tratando de recordar el nombre a la perfección-.

- ¿Usas inhalador? –Si no era tratado eso podía ser problema en una pelea, eso no lo favorecería en lo más mínimo-.

- Llevo uno en mi bolso en caso de que sufra un ataque –Asintió-.

- _Bien _–Anoto un par de cosas más- ¿Lugar de nacimiento y fecha de cumpleaños?

- No se

_Pausa._

Levanto su cabeza hacia ella y se le quedo mirando un momento, antes de recordar el "pequeñísimo" detalle sobre la vida de su tripulante. Por un momento se sintió estúpido por haber preguntado lo que pregunto.

- Mi error –Murmuro entre dientes dibujando una línea en esos espacios en blanco- Eso es todo –Se levanto del asiento- Puedes retirarte a tu habitación, pero tienes que descansar tu cuerpo, apenas tengas problemas con tu herida avísame de inmediato ¿Entendido?

- Si, capitán –Vio por el rabillo del ojo como se bajaba de la camilla, probando el suelo antes de pararse completamente y darse la vuelta para doblar las sabanas-.

Antes de que terminara hizo la pregunta del siglo, algo que se había estado guardando para el momento indicado. Se volteo completamente hacia ella cuando no respondió, sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Cómo sabes pelear con las Tenssen?

Ella se quedo callada un momento, parpadeando en confusión. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando miro para los lados, buscando casi desesperadamente algo con la vista.

- No están aquí, las puse en tu cuarto después de que te saque la bala y vendara tu brazo –Explico al saber lo que estaba buscando, el suspiro de alivio que salió de sus labios lo impulsaron a volver a preguntar, después de todo la tercera es la vencida- ¿Cómo sabes pelear con las Tenssen?

- Eran las únicas cosas que me quise quedar de esa casa –Parpadeo un poco, como si no supiera como él no lo sabía- No sé como llegaron a mí, pero hay estaban, a mi lado, luego por medio de libros supe que eran. Yo no tendría más de catorce años, eso fue lo que me dijo la señora Golba. Tarde tres años en perfeccionar mi técnica, es difícil cuando no tienes nadie quien te enseñe, pero me parecía fácil manejarlas….supongo que en el pasado las usaba, no estoy muy segura.

- Las Tenssen, en especifico las que tú tienes, solo pueden conseguirse de una familia guerrera….Pero tu nombre no es de esa familia, así que alguien ah tenido que regalártelas, lo que significa que los conocías muy bien.

- Ya veo –Asintió-.

Enserio un poco la mirada. Una persona que no tenia recuerdo alguno de su vida tendría que estar por lo menos feliz de saber que podría conocer a alguien que la conocía ¿No? Pero no, tenía que encontrarse a la única persona en el mundo que estaba en esa situación y no quería recordar su pasado. Bueno, era mejor para el...pero seguía colmándole los nervios.

- Puedes retirarte –Aunque su intención era decirlo con su voz normal, relajada pero firme, no pudo evitar el suspiro que salió de sus labios-.

- Hai –Camino descalza hacia la puerta, aunque eso no pareció molestarle en lo más mínimo-.

Law la escucho caminar y abrir la puerta, pero antes de que cerrara, dijo una cosa que él nunca pero nunca diría en voz alta.

- Gracias por salvarme.

Y por supuesto, la única cosa que el escucho antes del sonido de la puerta cerrarse, fue un:

- No fue nada, capitán.

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué? –Penguin trago grueso-.<p>

Por un momento había jurado que la muchacha había aplicada una mirada de "borrego a medio morir" con él, una más fuerte de las que había visto antes. Tomo aire para concentrarse y se paro lo más firmemente que podía.

- El capitán te ordeno descanso, por lo mismo no puedes hacer tus deberes –Iba bien, tenía que seguir así, no iba a hacer vencido por una mirada de cachorro por mas empeño que ella le pusiera….

- Pero si estoy bien

Respiro profundo más de una vez, y cerró los ojos, no podría resistir más.

- Aparta que tu voluntad es demasiado débil con este tipo de cosas –Delko lo aparto de en medio tirándolo dentro del comedor con una mano- Ya tuvimos esta conversación antes, no me hagas repetir tanta cursilería por favor, ya eres una niña grande y tienes que preocuparte más por tu salud –La miro con una expresión seria, y ella bajo la mirada- Me entiendes ¿Verdad?

-….Si –Asintió-.

- No soy de piedra mocosa, tengo algo que va a alegrarte el día –Le sonrió ampliamente- Ve a sentarte al comedor y espera ahí –Antes de que pudiera responder ya estaba dentro de la cocina, dejándola relativamente sola en el pasillo-.

- ¿Qué no es de piedra? Que buena broma –Murmuro Sanso con tal de decir lo que quería sin arriesgarse a ser usado como blanco otra vez- ¡Es injusto que sea amable contigo!

- Yue es buena persona –Bepo apareció por el pasillo, junto con Shachi, quien asintieron en acuerdo-.

- ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!

- Lo siento desde el fondo de mi alma –La cabeza parecía tenerla más gacha que de costumbre y el aura depresiva más negra que antes-.

- No creo que tengas que preocuparte de eso Bepo-san, generalmente Sanso le dice eso a todas las personas –Fueron las palabras de la chica mientras entraba en el comedor, sentándose en el mismo lugar de siempre-.

- No creo que logres nada, no importa cuánto lo intentemos, incluso el capitán se rindió en quitarle esa manía –Shachi la siguió con las manos tras el cuello, sentándose frente a ella-.

- Lo siento –No supo cuando pero el oso apareció sentado a su lado con la cabeza gacha-.

- ¿Ves? –Suspiro- De todas maneras ¿Qué haces en el comedor? Aun no es la hora del almuerzo

- Delko-san dijo que esperara aquí –Antes de que su compañero pudiera decir el cocinero entro por la puerta, con un plato en mano el cual puso frente a la muchacha-.

El silencio reino en todo el comedor.

3

2

1

¡BOOM!

- ¡ESA ES LA COSA MAS INJUSTA QUE SE AH HECHO EN ESTE SUBMARINO! –El primero en gritar obviamente fue Sanso, estampando una mano en la mesa mientras con la otra señalaba de manera acusadora a Delko, quien haciéndose el desentendido camino a la cocina mientras silbaba-.

- ¡Viejo, eso no es justo! ¡A ella la tratas mejor!

- ¡Es verdad!

- ¡CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ!

- ¿Qué pasa? –Tanto Law como Rui aparecieron por la puerta, guiados por los gritos que retumbaban por todo el submarino-.

- ¡Eso es lo que pasa! –Sanso señalo el pedazo de pastel de chocolate que ya estaba por la mitad gracias a la muchacha, la cual ignorante del ruido que había a su alrededor se sentía más que feliz comiendo el dulce frente que estaba frente a ella-.

O por lo menos lo que quedaba de el.

- No creo que

tengan que hacer tanto alboroto con eso, ella acaba de pasar por un momento muy duro y esta de reposo ¿Qué acaso no pueden ser amables con las mujeres? –Rui puso una cara de desaprobación, mientras recibía más de una queja departe de sus compañeros -.

Por su parte Law miraba todo desde la sombra que creaba su sombrero en sus ojos. Ella dejo el tenedor sobre el plato y suspiro, satisfecha.

- _Después de todo parece una niña pequeña, solo los niños se sentirían así después de comer dulce _–Fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza de su capitán al tiempo que ella se volteaba de su asiento para ver la pelea-.

- ¡Hay, ya, ya! –Rui sacudió sus manos, haciendo notar la bolsa que llevaba en una de ellas- ¡Están arruinando el momento!-Gruño mientras se acercaba a la mesa de la muchacha-.

Ella estaba apunto de levantarse con el plato en manos cuando sintió una presión en la cabeza, luego algo acomodando un objeto sobre su pelo. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras volteaba a ver quien le había puesto lo que parecía un gorro. Era un gorro tejido blanco, caído se parecía mucho a una boina blanca.

- ¡Sabia que quedaría perfecto! –Sonrio Rui con aires orgullosos-.

- ¡Oh! ¡Buena idea Rui! –Sonrio Sanso- Le quedo perfecto, ¡Ahora si eres una de nosotros Kogata!

- ¿Ah? –Ella parpadeo un poco, sin terminar de entender que había pasado-.

La gente a su alrededor sonería, incluso Law lo estaba haciendo, y ella no sabía por que.

- Es un regalo –Aclaro Shachi- Estabas un poco rara, y pensamos que esto podría levantarte el ánimo ¡Ademas de que casi todos tenemos un gorro! ¡Ahora ya perteneces completamente a la tripulación-.

- ¿Un…..regalo?

Y paso algo que nadie vio venir.

Algo que ni porque les pagaran creerían que sería posible ver.

La muchacha puso una mano en su nuevo gorro, y bajo un poco la mirada, pero cuando la subió, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa bastante amplia en los labios, ademas de un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas que hacía notar que estaba feliz.

- Muchísimas gracias –Sonrio, abriendo los ojos un poco-.

Si, definitivamente tenían que haber hecho eso antes.

* * *

><p>Porfavor dejen review!<p> 


	20. Chapter19

**Esta letra - Lugares, tiempos.**

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

* * *

><p>Sanso bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos y se rascaba el cuello. Era una mañana como cualquier otra aunque agradecía el no amanecer bajo el agua. Puso los pies en el suelo, notando que sus compañeros seguían roncando. Sonrio. Eso le daría tiempo de llegar al baño de primero y cerrar la puerta con llave para no ser interrumpido.<p>

Camino hacia la puerta con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos. Puso la mano en la manilla mientras la giraba para abrir la puerta, al tiempo que bostezaba y daba un paso al pasillo.

- ¡Capitán! –Lo último que fue capaz de ver fue la mancha blanca y naranja que representaba Bepo corriendo por el pasillo a la velocidad de la luz, antes de que el oso accidentalmente cerrara la puerta en su cara, dejándole un hermoso dolor en la nariz-.

- ¡BEPO!

- Rui, repíteme algo –La voz de Yuki se escucho junto a un gruñido por debajo de la almohada- ¿Por qué aceptamos compartir cuarto con ese animal?

- No tengo ni idea –Suspiro el hombre desde la cama de arriba de la litera, con el brazo cubriéndole los ojos-.

- ¡Capitán! –Bepo se asomo por toda habitación por la que paso, incluyendo la lavandería aunque dudaba que quien buscara estuviera ahí. Siguio corriendo por todo el submarino, pasando casi dos veces por cada piso hasta que por milagro logro ver el sombrero de su capitán dentro de la cocina, tomando café mientras leía el periódico- ¡CAPITAN!

El muchacho paso la pagina gris mientras tomaba otro sorbo, ni siquiera inmutándose por el grito estruendoso de su compañero ya que estaba completamente acostumbrado a ellos. No fue hasta que el oso se coloco a su lado, respirando agitadamente como si estuviera sudando la gota gorda.

- T-Tiene que ver esto…s-se cayó el periódico esta ma-

- ¡BEPO! ¡MALDITO OSO! ¡ESPERA A QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA! –El grito de Sanso resonó por el pasillo seguido del sonido de los pasos del muchacho acercarse al comedor. Cuando apareció por la puerta, seguido por varios otros tripulantes que se estaban quejando del ruido tan temprano en la mañana, se pudo ver claramente como por su nariz corria un hilo de sangre, ademas del hecho de que estaba bastante machucada- ¡MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE EN LA CARA!

- Lo siento.

- Tan rápido como siempre –Murmuraron Yuki y Shachi al mismo tiempo, asomados por la puerta mientras veían a su compañero eso con la cabeza casi por el estomago -.

- No creo que sea correcto hacer tanto ruido por la mañana –Suspiro su capitán- ¿Qué querías mostrarme Bepo?

- Ah, sí –Se olvido de todo pesar y se volteo en dirección a su capitán, extendiéndole dos papeles de un material y color que él conocía muy bien-.

El hombre sonrió ante la visión de su cartel de búsqueda y tomo los dos papeles en sus manos.

- ¡Ah, el capitán aumento 15.000.000 en su recompensa! –Exclamo Sanso, deteniendo su pelea con el oso al ver de reojo las letras que estaban impresas en el papel-.

Las exclamaciones felices no se hicieron esperar, llenando toda la cocina de voces emocionadas. El susodicho sonrió. No esperaba menos después de haber intervenido de aquella manera en la guerra.

Pero no entendía el porqué del otro cartel, ¿Y por que Bepo estaba tan exaltado? Era como si fuera algo realmente sorprendente. Entendió cuando pasó la otra página hacia el frente. Pasaron unos momentos, los cuales le parecieron eternos, mirando con una sonrisa ligeramente más ancha la foto.

- ¿Vio capitán? –Inquirió Bepo, llamando la atención de más de uno. El silencio reino por un momento cuando Law decidió declarar lo que estaba pensando-.

- Parece que la marina nos tiene muy en cuenta ahora –Casi rio con dijo eso, volteando el cartel que tenía en las manos para que todos los vieran-.

Y más de uno quedo con la boca un poco abierta.

* * *

><p>La gran cantidad de pasos corriendo por pasillo logro despertarle. Pero por acto reflejo solo abrazo mas su almohada y recogiendo las piernas, poniéndose en posición fetal. Suspiro un poco, recobrando el sueño, cuando se dio cuenta de que los pasos iban en dirección a su habitación mientras la puerta se abrió de un golpe.<p>

- ¡Yue!/!Kogata!/!Yue-chan!

Las distintas voces de sus compañeros le llego a los oídos, haciendo que abriera un poco los ojos, notando que estaban casi todos en su pequeño cuarto y que Sanso estaba al lado de su cama, mirándola con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

- Buenos –bostezo un poco- ¿Dias? –Lo último lo dijo con un toque de curiosidad, puesto que la escena no era muy común que digamos. Se sentó en la cama, notando que sus Tenssen estaban sobre la misma-.

Se rasco la cabeza mientras recordaba como se había quedado dormida después de darles una buena limpieza, quitándoles todo rastro de sangre o sucio que pudiera haber en ellas.

- ¡Mira esto! –Se restregó los ojos con una mano para poder ver bien, mientras Sanso meneaba un papel frente a su cara-.

- ¿Ah?

- Creo que deberías esperar que esté completamente despierta, Sanso –Entre abrió un ojo para ver como su capitán se encontraba recostado en el marco de su puerta, con una sonrisa en el rostro- buenos dias y felicitaciones, Srta. Yue –Iba a devolver el saludo pero la última palabra de su capitán la confundió un poco mas-.

Luego fijo su mirada en el papel que tenia frente a ella. Leyendo las letras que eran ridículamente grandes. Curiosamente lo leyó de abajo para arriba por falta de atención, y las primeras cosas que pudo reflejar en su mente fueron:

"50.000.000"

Luego las palabras "Asarami D Yueres"

Y finalmente lo que logro ver fue una foto.

Parpadeo un poco.

- _Un momento _–Fue su pensamiento mientras tomaba el papel en sus manos, no notando las grandes sonrisas del resto de la gente presente-.

Lo examino cuidadosamente, como si no estuviera segura de que estaba despierta y debatía si estaba en un sueño o no. Para su sorpresa no lo era.

La foto le pareció ridículamente idéntica a ella. No supo como, pero habían captado el momento justo en el que había levantado la mano para agarrar su Tenssen negra, la cual también salía en la foto.

Eso no era posible.

_Eso _simplemente _no era posible._

Y las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, las cuales hicieron que más de uno soltara una carcajada, fueron las siguientes:

- Con que así de ensangrentadas estaban mis ropas

**Tierra Sagrada de Mariejoa – Grand Line.**

- Las medidas que se tomaron para este movimiento fueron extremadamente cautelosas, no creo que alguien sospeche de lo que realmente significa –El Gorosei se encontraba sentado en los usuales muebles de la sala, conversando con la solemnidad de una roca-.

- Nadie tendría porque hacerlo. La gente olvida, eso solo se comprobó una vez más cuando Roger murió. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la gente dejo de hablar del tema.

- Esto es diferente a Roger.

- De igual manera se tiene que proceder con precaución.

- En mi opinión le han asignado una recompensa muy alta, queremos que pase desapercibida el mayor tiempo posible. Aunque las acciones de su nuevo capitán no hacen más que arruinar las cosas.

- No todo tiene porque ser negativo. Siempre se ah conseguido sacar algo bueno de las situaciones que se interponen en nuestro camino, esto no sera diferente. Tenemos que esperar y observar el aumento de la recompensa de los dos, se seguirá el protocolo como con cualquier otro pirata. No podemos mostrar ningún tipo de preferencia por ninguno, eso levantaría muchas sospechas.

- Mi consejo es centrarnos en el capitán, que es la mayor amenaza en este momento. Sabe que Shabondy es el lugar más cercano a este, es claro que está buscando algo, se ah demostrado que de los novatos puede esperarse todo. Nuestra atención pasara de Mugiwara no Luffy a él, no creo que aparezca en un buen tiempo, después de lo que hizo en Marine Ford tocando la campana sería muy insensato, hasta para él, causar revuelta en el mundo en este momento es algo muy arriesgado.

- Eso es muy acertado, debo decir.

- Con que Asarami D. –Las miradas reposaron sobre el cartel de "Se busca" que estaba sobre la mesa- Solo espero que Trafalgar Law tenga una idea de lo que está haciendo.

**Shabondy **

- No creo que aya más marines cerca, realmente debieron haberles dado un susto de muerte, ¡Lo que hubiera dado por ver eso!

- No creo que fuera una buena idea estar presente en esa batalla –Jean Bart estaba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, sentado en la cubierta del submarino al haber decidido salir para tomar un poco de aire fresco-.

- ¡Eres demasiado aburrido! –Exclamaron el asistente y Shachi-.

Y él, como era de esperar, los ignoro olímpicamente, respirando profundamente otra vez. Cosa que hizo que los otros dos se cruzaran de brazos.

- ¿Está seguro de que es _seguro_ salir después de lo que paso, capitán? –La pregunta de Bepo pareció entrarle por un oído y salirle por el otro, porque no detuvo su caminata en dirección a la ciudad con Sanso, Penguin y Yue a su lado- ¡Yue aun no está curada del todo!

Eso hizo que se volteara, y para la sorpresa del oso, estaba sonriendo.

- La Srta. Yue se encuentra en perfecto estado ¿Verdad, Srta. Yue? –No necesito voltearse a su izquierda para saber que ella estaba asintiendo ante sus palabras- Así que vamos, Bepo –Se dio la media vuelta, continuando con su caminata y la de su tripulación-.

Después de un momento, el oso se rindió, suspirando mientras lo alcanzaba.

- Aye, Capitán.

Las calles estaban relativamente tranquilas, aunque parecía que se habían dado cuenta de quién era puesto que le estaban abriendo el paso mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Claro y por supuesto que eso fue completa y absolutamente ignorado por el capitán pirata, quien con una sonrisa seguía caminando por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa siempre presente en su cara.

- ¿Para donde vamos, Capitán? –La pregunta de Rui fue inevitable, al haber seguido al hombre sin causa aparente, guiado generalmente por la curiosidad que le causaba no solo el que la muchacha aya decidido acompañar a su capitán, si no que su capitán _se lo hubiera pedido._

Parecía que la atmosfera entre ellos, por más pasos de distancia que los separaran, estaba en completa armonía. Si, por más raro que parecía eso era lo que por lo menos aparentaba.

- _¿Desde cuándo se empezaron a llevar tan bien? _–Esa era la pregunta que pasaba constantemente por la mente de más de uno-.

- Tenemos que terminar de comprar los suplementos para la enfermería que necesitamos, leí sobre unas ciertas enfermedades en el Nuevo Mundo que solo se tratan con un medicamente especifico, así que no es mala idea tenerlos en caso de emergencia –El siempre era así, saliendo a hacer cosas sin avisar antes – Y la Srta. Yue necesita aire fresco –Agrego después de un momento-.

- Tanto tiempo encerrada puede hacerle mal, después de todo aun está en crecimiento y necesita ejercicio –Asintió Sanso seguro de sus palabras-.

- ¡Sanso!

- ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad –Se encogió de hombros-.

- ¡No hables de ella como si no estuviera aquí!

- No importa, estoy acostumbrada ese tipo de cosas –La muchacha en cuestión negó con la cabeza, viéndolos un momento antes de volver su vista hacia el frente, justo donde estaba su capitán-.

- Que lo digas de esa forma no es alentador en lo más mínimo.

El resto de la caminata no fue mucha, la tienda no estaba muy lejos del Grove 10. Cuando llegaron y se dieron cuenta que la dicha tienda era dentro de una casa de aspecto más antiguo que muchas de las cosas que habían visto durante sus viajes, ademas de que parecía casa embrujada. Tres de los cinco presentes dudaron seriamente el si entrarían o no. Aunque no hubo mucho de donde escoger cuando el hombre camino con paso relajado dentro de la tienda, con la muchacha siguiéndole tres pasos atrás.

- …..Este lugar no me da buena espina –Murmuro Rui queriéndose pegar a la pared del fondo para evitar ser envestido por las plantas que estaban sobre una mesa en la entrada, plantas que parecían tener vida propia-.

- No me digas –El bufido de Sanso hubiera sonado mas sarcástico de no ser por el hecho de que tenia la mirada fija en los frascos que se encontraban en las repisas del locas. Estaban llenas de sustancias no identificadas que contenían cosas no identificadas, las cuales no quería ver pero ni en pintura-.

- Yo como que….voy a salir a tomar aire –Fue lo que se escucho de Bepo antes de que la puerta de la tienda se abriera y cerrara rápidamente, demostrando la huida del oso-.

- ¡No nos dejes atrás!

- Capitán ¿Quieres que los vaya a buscar? –Inquirió la joven parpadeando un par de veces ante la rápida huida de sus compañeros, completamente volteada hacia la puerta y de espaldas al doctor, el cual estaba terminando de hablar con la dueña de la tienda, una señora que parecía tener todos los años del mundo y un poco mas-.

- No, si salieron una buena razón tienen –Rio entre dientes y la miro sobre su hombro- ¿Por qué no sales tú también? Apuesto a que prefieres estar afuera.

- No salgo hasta que salgas –Negó con la cabeza, mirando con curiosidad unos libros que se encontraban en el lugar-.

- Realmente una jovencita admirable –La mujer salió desde tras la puerta que estaba en el fondo de la tienda, con una bolsa en las manos- Ni siquiera mis nietas se atreven a poner pie dentro de este lugar, me pregunto por que –Sonrio casi malévolamente mientras dejaba la bolsa de papel frente al capitán- 230 Belis –Dijo al final, mirando al muchacho, el cual registro su bolsillo en busca de la cantidad- Perdón la curiosidad, pero ¿Estás seguro que esa niña puede aguantar la vida de un pirata? –Eso hizo que Law alzara una ceja- No voy a llamar a los Marines, así que tranquilo. Mi padre fue pirata por lo que les tengo algo de simpatía.

- Entonces debe saber lo que un pirata siempre busca –Le entrego el dinero y Sonrio- La libertad total –Dio un asentimiento, en señal de despedida- Vamos, Srta. Yue –Llamo mientras caminaba. Ella volteo a verlo al tiempo que le seguía el paso-.

- Jovencita, no olvides tener cuidado, hoy en dias las cosas no son seguras para nadie.

- Gracias por su aviso, señora –Se despido con la mano mientras salían por la puerta-.

- ¿Está bien, capitán? –Bepo se acerco con expresión preocupada, buscando algún indicio de que estuvieran heridos-.

- Estamos completamente bien –Law le tendió la bolsa a Bepo, quien la agarro sin dudar-.

- ¿Qué acaso no le tienes miedo a nada? ¡Ese lugar parecía embrujado! –Interrogo Sanso mirando a la muchacha con una ceja alzada, ella se encogió de hombros- No quiero volver entrar ahí –Un escalofrió recorrió su columna al tiempo que temblaba un poco- Por favor dime que no vamos a entrar a un lugar así otra vez, Capitán –Miro al susodicho con una mirada suplicante, el solo sonrió-.

- Antes de que pase algo como eso, creo que tienes que cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a la Srta. Yue.

- ¿Promesa? –Repitieron los dos al mismo tiempo, el con una mueca demostrando que no había entendido, y ella parpadeando en señal de que tampoco comprendía-.

Law señalo algo con la cabeza y la mirada que estaba tras ellos, y los dos junto con Sanso voltearon en esa dirección. Sus bocas se abrieron un poco, o por lo menos en caso de los hombres, y se voltearon a ver su capitán otra vez, como si estuvieran pidiendo permiso. El solo sonrió de lado, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¡Venga Kogata, de seguro la fila para las atracciones es larga! –Sanso agarro el brazo de la muchacha, quien seguía mirando las grandes burbujas en las cuales estaban montadas la gente-.

* * *

><p>Law se recostó en la banca del parque con su nodachi al lado, mirando como Bepo se tiraba en el suelo, completamente mareado mientras Sanso reía al tiempo que daba vueltas, no pidiendo aun ver bien gracias a la montaña rusa. Rui estaba sentado en el suelo y Yue…..Yue estaba con una expresión perpleja en el rostro mientras se lograba poner de pie con ayuda de una pared. La vio sacudir un poco la cabeza y respirar profundo, a la vez que ayudaba a Rui a levantarse.<p>

- ¡Vamos a la siguiente!

Negó un poco ante el entusiasmo de Sanso, y el que se burlaba de ella por "Ser una niña en el alma" era el que más se parecía a un niño. Miro el cielo.

Sabía que ese sería uno de los pocos momentos que su tripulación y el tendrían para relajarse con tranquilidad. Sabia a la perfección que lo que planeaba tardaría un tiempo en lograrse realidad, y para lograrlo tendría que meterse en varios problemas.

- ¡Wua!

Volteo ante el inusual grito de su única tripulante mujer, encontrándola dentro de las carrozas que daban vueltas, agarrada fuertemente de un caballito de mar mientras Sanso reía, dándole a entenderte que la había empujado dentro.

Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo…..extrañaría solo un poco esos momentos de paz.


	21. Chapter 20

**Agradezco a todos los que han usado un poco de su tiempo para leer y comentar mi fic, se los agradezco desde el fondo del corazón ya que mis fics tienen como fin entretenerlos y enviarlos a otro mundo, espero que lo esté logrando XD**

**Pensé que sería buena idea empezar a ponerle nombres a los capítulos así que de ahora en adelante los verán con nombres XDDD ademas de que, sé que no es original, tengo una gran admiración a quienes hacen desmotivaciones, así que en honor a ellos cada capítulo tendrá como nombre mis desmotivaciones favoritos ya que creo desde el fondo de mi corazón que ese trabajo tiene que ser reconocido.**

**Esta letra - Lugares, tiempos.**

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back, textos._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

Capitulo 20: Estar bien no es lo mismo que estar feliz.

* * *

><p><em>El sonido de una pelota rebotando sobre alguna superficie plana, resonó por casi todos los pasillos cercanos a esa zona, haciendo entender a quienes caminaran por ellos quien estaba cerca.<em>

_Reboto la pelota blanca contra la pared incontables veces, rehusándose a quitar la mirada del material del que estaba hecha. Era consciente de las miradas sobre ellas, esas miradas que nunca se las podían quitar de encima, estuviera donde estuviera. Eran miradas que vigilaban sus movimientos de cerca, no perdiéndose ni un solo detalle del movimiento que hacia la tela de su Kimono cuando atrapaba la pelota._

_Después fue casi reemplazado por el sonido de pasos caminando por el pasillo. El hombre, ridículamente alto, camino con las manos en los bolsillos. Se detuvo en una de las ventanas que daban a uno de los tantos mini-jardines del lugar, haciendo que los soldados que venían tras el detuvieran su paso también._

_- ¿are? ¿Una niña? –Aokiji alzo una ceja- Dudo que sea familiar de los Tenryuubito, no tiene esa ridícula cosa en la cabeza._

_- Según eh escuchado, es la Hime de una familia muy poderosa que recientemente fue asesinada, Vice-Almirante –Informo uno de los soldados- Yueres-sama se está quedando aquí por seguridad, junto a su hermano mayor._

_- ¿Asesinada? –Repitió el hombre-._

_El hombre se le quedo mirando un momento, buscando algo que los soldados no pudieron descifrar. El sonido de la pelota dejo de resonar por los pasillos al tiempo que la pequeña niña tomaba la pelota en sus manos, reteniéndola un momento antes de voltearse hacia la mirada que le proporcionaba el hombre de hielo. _

_El cual se quedo callado un momento. Luego, después de lo que pareció un momento de pensamiento bastante profundo, inclino un poco la cabeza antes de reanudar su caminata, para sorpresa de los soldados, quienes se apresuraron en seguirle el paso._

_- ¿Vice-Almirante?_

_- No creo que sea buena idea estar cerca de esa niña y su hermano –Bostezo- Si, eso sería lo que diría Kizaru en este momento._

_- ¿Paso algo, Yue? –La niña se quedo mirando un momento la ventana antes de voltearse hacia el muchacho que estaba sentado en una de las sillas frente a una mesa que parecía hecha del más pulcro mármol-._

_- ¿Quién era él? –La de pelo negro se acerco a la mesa, rebotando la pelota otra vez en el suelo- Puede usar Hakki, y lo llamaron Vice-almirante, ¿Qué poder tiene?_

_- El Vice-Almirante Kuzan, mejor conocido como "Aokiji" –El que muchacho de pelo negro que estaba frente a ella ladeo el rostro- Es uno de los tres favoritos, dicen que no tardara mucho el que se vuelva Almirante. Los otros dos son "Kizaru" y "Akainu" ¿Recuerdas? Ya lo habías visto antes._

_- Algo en ellos no me gusta –Tomo la pelota en sus manos otra vez, deteniendo su rebote nuevamente- Aunque el Vice-Almirante Aokiji parece…diferente a los otros dos –Lo miro- ¿Dónde está Drake?_

_- Está cumpliendo su trabajo como marine en alguna parte de los mares. Mariejoa está lejos de donde él está, no puede venir todos los dias para este lugar._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que estar en este lugar?_

_- Sabes que no tengo la respuesta a eso –Suspiro- Supongo que sera hasta que atrapen a quien lo hizo –Ella bajo un poco la mirada-._

_- Sengoku-san dijo que no sería por mucho tiempo. Pero ya han sido más de tres meses._

_- Esas cosas tardan años Yue…pero míralo de esta manera –Se arrodillo frente a ella- Mientras más tiempo pasemos aquí, mas grandes se volverán las alas que te ayudaran a ser libre, puede ser que el día en lo logres sera el día en el que podamos volver a casa ¿No te parece?_

_Ella lo pensó un momento y sonrió ampliamente._

_- Pero tus alas son más grandes que las mías hermano, ¿Entonces porque no nos llevas aya?_

_- Mis alas no son tan grandes ni tan fuertes como para llevarnos a los dos, por eso tendremos que esperar a que puedas hacerte cargo de tu propia libertad ¿Si?_

_- ¡Si tu lo dices hermano!_

* * *

><p>Con un último movimiento, las pequeñas tijeras terminaron de cortar las vendas por la parte de arriba del hombro. Dejo la tijera en el lava manos para poder quitarse las vendas lentamente con las dos manos. Se quedo callada mientras veía su trabajo ser reflejado por el espejo de tamaño peque; o que estaba sobre el lava manos, frente a ella.<p>

Podía sentir el movimiento del submarino bajo sus pies, sabiendo a la perfección que cada vez se sumergían mas en dirección a lo más profundo que podían llegar en el mar. No habrían pasado más de unas dos horas desde que habían salido de Shabondy.

Tenía que decir que eso no le había hecho tan feliz como esperaba. Esperaba que los recientes recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo ahí, con su antigua tripulación, y mentiría si dijera que no sentía una pequeña opresión en su pecho cuando pensaba en esos momentos. En algún momento el pensamiento de ir hasta el Sunny, el cual probablemente estaba siendo protegido por varias personas, para buscar su ropa paso por su cabeza. Pero esa había sido desechada tan rápido como entro a su cabeza.

No podía pedirle eso a su capitán, ni tampoco ir a visitar a Shakky. Eso sería un problema teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado en ese momento, aunque se sintió culpable por haber tenido tiempo para ir al parque de diversiones.

Termino de quitar los vendajes de su hombro, colocándolos dentro del lava manos. Se quedo mirando su reflejo un momento al tiempo que entrecerraba un poco los ojos, analizándolo la imagen que estaba frente a ella con ojo crítico.

Tres dias.

No había pasado más de eso desde que había recibido el balazo.

Y aun así su hombro estaba perfectamente sano, como si nunca hubiera recibido daño en todo su tiempo de vida. Era raro. Era muy raro, y ella lo sabía.

Pero aun así desvió su mirada, lanzando las vendas totalmente impecables a la basura, para después dirigirse a su cama, donde se sentó mientras montaba los pies en el colchón, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas mientras estiraba la mano a su mesa de noche para agarrar la caja de las cartas que estaba sobre el metal.

No había mucho que hacer para ella en el submarino cuando estaba de reposo o no estaban en tiempo de hacer la comida. Tal vez debería de mostrarle su hombro a Penguin o al capitán para que la dejaran retomar sus deberes. Luego de un momento negó la cabeza y suspiro. ¿Qué debería decirles? ¿Qué su hombro se había curado mágicamente en tres dias?

Normalmente no se podía curar a sí misma. Le parecía justo sabiendo que podía hacer cosas que generalmente no se podrían hacer. Pero seguía sin entender porque parecía que su propio poder estaba trabajando en ella con más lentitud de la normal, ¿Entonces que le estaba pasando?

- _Pensar tanto de un asunto del que no tengo ni idea no me llevara a nada _–Decidió mientras terminaba de acomodar las cartas para poder jugar- _Cuando lleguemos a la próxima isla tendré que investigar un poco, aunque…. ¿que se supone que tengo que investigar? –_Dejo una de las cartas sobre otra al tiempo que volteaba su mirada hacia la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama-.

Habían dejado de moverse tan rápidamente, pero lo único que se seguía viendo era el agua de mar que los rodeaba. Se encogió un poco de hombros ¿Si quiera llegarían a una isla pronto? Conocía un poco el mapa de la Grand Line, y sabía que las islas que iba a visitar su capitán eran las últimas islas antes de llegar a Shabondy. Las islas más cercanas a la dirección en la que iban estaban a por lo menos 3 semanas de viaje en barco, ¿Cuánto seria eso estando en un submarino? No tenía ni idea.

- Adelante –Dijo en voz alta mientras volvía su vista a su juego, moviendo unas cuantas cartas mientras la puerta se abrió mostrando a quien había tocado-.

- ¿Solitario? –Pregunto Rui mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación, mirando con curiosidad las cartas que movía la muchacha sin detenerse- Pero cuanta agilidad mental….

- ¿Paso algo? –Ella lo miro, quedándose con una carta en la mano-.

- Vamos a emerger para tomar un poco de aire, pensaba que te gustaría ver como salíamos del agua –Sonrio ampliamente al ver como ella recogía todas las cartas rápidamente antes de meterlas en la caja y dejarlas sobre la mesa- ¿Ah? ¿Porque te quitaste las ven- donde está tu herida? –Se quedo paralizada al tiempo que se ponía los zapatos-.

Había metido la pata cuando apenas hacia dos minutos había decidido no hacerlo.

- _Supongo que era inevitable….y mi chaqueta quedo destrozada así que no tengo nada con que cubrirlo _–Suspiro antes de terminar de ponerse las zapatillas y se levanto, mirándolo con la mirada más sincera que podía darle- No tengo la más mínima idea.

* * *

><p>- Definitivamente no lo entiendo, el es el más emocionado por subir a la superficie pero cada vez que lo hacemos se queda dormido –Suspiro Penguin mirando como Bepo roncaba a lo lindo, acostado en el piso contra el barandal- Y tus acciones no ayudan al caso, capitán –Volvió a suspirar mientras Law solamente sonreía, cómodamente recostado de su primero al mando-.<p>

- ¡Eh dicho que tienes que dejarme ver tu hombro! –La voz de Rui resonó dentro del submarino, llamando la atención de más de uno-.

La primera en salir por la puerta fue la muchacha, quien cerró un poco los ojos cuando la luz del sol llego a sus ojos, desorientándola por un momento, luego llego Rui, quien tenía más que el ceño fruncido, la cara tenía un deje de molestia mezclada con la expresión que tenía cuando se trataba de un asunto medico.

Eso hizo que Law se fijara en lo que estaba diciendo.

- No es necesario.

- ¡Claro que lo es!

- Pero si enserio no es na-

- ¡Has dicho que ni siquiera tu sabias que te pasaba! –Exclamo interrumpiéndola. Ante las palabras del muchacho, ella se encogió de hombros, haciendo que su sombrero bajara un poco por su frente-.

- ¿Paso algo? –Law no se movió de su posición, pero concentro su sentido del oído mientras su subordinado hablaba-.

- No es nada serio capitán.

- ¡Mire su hombro capitán! ¡Me ah dicho que no sabe como paso y eso es preocupante! –Rui señalo el lugar, el cual ella trataba de ocultar poniendo su trenza de ese lado del hombro-.

Cosa que no paso desapercibida ni por el capitán y no por Sanso, quien siguiendo fielmente su código de "Mirar primero, preguntar después", se acerco a la muchacha, intentando tener una mejor vista de lo que Rui trataba de señalar.

- ¡Oi! ¿Por qué te quitaste las vendas? –Sanso frunció el ceño, haciendo notar su enojo ante el asunto-.

- Bueno….

- Srta. Yue –No se había dado cuenta del hecho de que su capitán estaba parado tras Sanso hasta que hablo. Levanto la cara para verlo, sabiendo de antemano el porqué tenía esa sonrisa tan marcada en el rostro, y saberlo solo hizo que se encogiera mas de hombros, como si estuviera avergonzada- ¿Podrías quitar tu pelo del hombro?

Tardo en hacerlo un poco más de lo que normalmente se tardaba cumpliendo sus órdenes. Muy lentamente llevo su mano a su trenza, para dejarla ahí un momento antes de moverla aun más lentamente hacia atrás.

- Esto no es posible –Murmuro Sanso, a punto de empezar sus usuales gritos de cómo ella era una de las cosas más raras que había visto en toda su vida pirata-.

Law analizo su hombro un momento, buscando con ojo crítico alguna señal de la bala que una vez se encontró en ese preciso lugar. Ni una cicatriz presente, ni una marca. Nada. Y ella no se sorprendió cuando su capitán sonrió casi ampliamente, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

- ¿Capitán?

- Es justo como pensé, tu cuerpo rechaza las heridas Srta. Yue –la miro- Eso es bastante útil ¿Sabes?

- ¿Rechaza? ¿Cómo que rechaza? –Dijeron Sanso y Penguin al mismo tiempo- ¡No entendemos nada!

El hombre no respondió, solamente volvió a acostarse en el suelo, recostando su espalda en el cuerpo de Bepo, quien ni se había movido de su posición.

- Este viaje realmente sera interesante.

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Ja! ¿Acaso esto es todo lo que han progresado en un año? –Rio Garp caminando hasta quedar sentado en una raíz gigante de un árbol que estaba curvado- ¿Estos debiluchos han podido al menos conseguir pelear con algún animal? –Volteo a ver a la figura que estaba sentada en la curvatura de la raíz, quedando al mismo nivel que el-.<em>

_Su cuerpo era pequeño en comparación a su gran tamaño. Pelo negro, amarrado en una trenza que caía por su espalda. Su rostro estaba girado a los dos niños que estaban clavados de cabeza en el suelo, con una pequeña gota de sudor recorriéndole la frente._

_-No seas tan duros con ellos, Ji-chan, son más fuertes de lo que crees…..solo que tu eres más fuerte que los animales de la isla –Sonrio ampliamente, mirando al marine, el cual soltó una gran carcajada-._

_- ¡Puede que sea cierto! Pero aun así ¡Son unos debiluchos!_

_- ¡No seas malo Ji-chan! ¡Algún día serán más fuertes que tú!_

_- ¿Siguen con esa tonta idea de ser piratas? ¿! Que parte de que van a ser marines no les cabe en la cabeza !_

_- Sabes que los tres no podemos ser marines Ji-chan –Ladeo un poco el rostro, mirando otra vez a los dos niños, los cuales intentaban sacar sus cabezas del suelo- Ace-nii-chan y Luffy-nii-chan son muy fuertes, pero yo no tengo ese tipo de fuerza física._

_- Sabes que las cosas son 80% d esfuerzo y 20% de talente. Tus reflejos son tan afinados como los de un gato o un sargento, un día serás una gran marine ¡Porque yo lo digo! _

_- No creo que sea posible Ji-chan –Negó con la cabeza- Aunque ¿Sabes ji-chan? –Sonrio ampliamente mientras miraba el cielo- Hay algo que quiero, que siendo una marine no puedo llegar a tener, pero tal vez….si me vuelvo fuerte para ser una pirata pueda conseguirlo._

_- ¡No creo que aya tal cosa! ¿Quieres que repita las 1.000 razones por la que deberían ser marines y no piratas? ¡Puedo hacerlo aquí mismo si quieres!_

_- No es necesario ji-chan, me las se de memoria –Rio un momento, saltando con cuidado al suelo para poder ayudar a sus hermanos a salir del aprieto en donde estaban- Lo que quiero –Se volteo y señalo el cielo, con una gran sonrisa- ¡Es poder volar libre!_

* * *

><p>- Esto es inaudito, ¡Completa y absolutamente inaudito! –La pañoleta de Sanso salió volando hacia el suelo cubierto de nieve gracias a la agresiva forma en la que despeino su cabello-.<p>

- Yo no le veo problema…

- ¡Cállate Bepo, tu eres un oso polar!

- Lo siento.

Los copos de nieve caían suavemente sobre la cubierta del submarino. El horizonte también era cubierto por esa capa blanca que cubría todo sin piedad alguna, llenando el ambiente de un frio que calaba hasta los huesos.

Cosa que no le gustaba _en lo más mínimo _a Sanso.

- Yo te dije que la siguiente isla tendría un clima fuerte, solo que tu nunca escuchas lo que la gente te dice –Se burlo Leo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta-.

- ¡AH! ¡Cállate!

- Parece que hay varios piratas en esta isla, capitán, o por lo menos varios de ellos se están acercando –Informo Bart mirando el par de barcos que se podían ver en el horizonte- No creo que se nos acerquen en este momento.

- Coincidimos en ese pensamiento, Jean Bart –Asintió el hombre con una sonrisa. Por más caliente que fuera su sweater, tenia puesta un abrigo negro largo, con el emblema de su tripulación al nivel de las rodillas en color blanco- Leo, Tu, Penguin y Shachi irán a la ciudad a averiguar a obtener una nueva Log Pose puesto que la nuestra pasó a mejor vida por un descuido. Sanso, Rui y La Srta. Yue irán a la ciudad a investigar sobre la isla, necesitamos saber si hay alguna base de los marines en esta isla. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Aye, capitán!

- ¿Dónde está Yue? Estaba aquí hace un momento.

- Creo que Sam la llamo para que viera algo.

- Sera mejor que la esperen abajo, no creo que tarde mucho –Lo dicho, no tardo ni medio segundo en salir por la puerta del submarino-.

Tenía la nariz un poco roja, como el resto de la tripulación, y las manos metidas en su abrigo, el cual le llegaba a las rodillas, era de un negro un poco más brillante que el de su capitán aunque era un poco parecido. Se notaba que en vez de sus shorts tenia puestos unos pantalones Cargo un poco pegados a la pierna, ademas de un par de botas blancas.

- …Hace mas frio del que pensé –Murmuro viendo como el humor salía de su boca-.

- No me digas –Sanso rodo sus ojos- ¿Y? ¿Para que Sam te llamo? –Ella lo miro un momento antes de darle la espalda y poner su trenza sobre un hombre-.

En medio de la tela negra estaba el emblema de la tripulación, perfectamente puesto en la espalda del abrigo.

- Mi chaqueta quedo arruinada, así que me dijo que si tenia algún abrigo o algo así en lo que pudiera poner el emblema de la tripulación. Y aquí esta –Explico en voz calma, volviendo a su posición con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo-.

- ¡Esa fue una buena idea! –Sonrio Rui-.

- La verdad es que si lo es –Asintió Sanso en acuerdo-.

- Vayan a la ciudad –Law miro a su tripulación, con toda la intención de cortar la conversación que mantenían para poder terminar rápido lo que quería. Cuando todos asintieron y empezaron a bajar hacia tierra su mirada viajo a su subordinada-.

Recordaba aun sus resultados de la prueba de sangre. Sorpresivamente, su sangre pareció ser durante el examen de análisis, tan normal como el resto de la sangre que había visto excepto por el hecho del grupo al que pertenecía. No había nada que le dijera como funcionaba su poder sobre la sangre, ni como se había curado así misma porque obviamente lo había hecho. Era asombroso, pero a la vez frustrante porque no sabía como funcionaba.

Si, la mayoría de las cosas que había descubierto de ella eran frustrantes porque no tenían explicación aparente. Y no entender algo era una de las cosas que más odiaba de entre todo lo que odiaba.

- Capitán, ¿Qué haremos nosotros? –Pregunto Bepo mirándolo con curiosidad-.

El hombre reacciono con la voz del oso, dándose cuenta de que ya la mayoría de su tripulación estaba en tierra. Miro de reojo como Sanso se estaba quejando, con Rui riéndose a su lado y Yue mirándolos desde una prudente distancia por si acaso pasaba algo.

- Nosotros tenemos otros asuntos que atender Bepo, y es mejor no ir con tanta gente -Sonrio de lado-.

Bepo se quedo quieto, el conocía esa sonrisa. Luego suspiro, sabiendo el trabajo que se le vendría encima.

- Entendido, capitán.

* * *

><p>- Me voy a morir congelado -Mascullo Sanso tiritando de frio, pasándose las manos por los brazos buscando crear por lo menos un poco de calor, con lo que no había tenido mucho éxito hasta ese momento- ¡Odio las islas de invierno!<p>

- Ya sabía yo que alguien que nació en una isla de verano no aguantaría al principio un clima así.

- ¡eso tu lo dices porque naciste en una isla de invierno imbécil!

- ¿Y que hay de ti, Yue? ¿Cómo era la isla en la que vivías? –Ignorando a su compañero, Rui miro a la muchacha que caminaba a su lado, aun con las manos dentro del abrigo-.

Estaba mirando a su izquierda. La ciudad no era muy grande, como Shabondy, pero era bastante poblada y con edificios más o menos altos. Las calles estaban bastante movidas, había gente por todos lados, niños corriendo….parecía bastante tranquilo.

- ¿Yue?

- ¿AH? ¿Qué? –Volteo a verlo, con una mirada sorprendía en los ojos- Perdón, estaba pensando, ¿Paso algo?

- ¿Estás bien? Te preguntaba como era la isla en la que vivías antes.

- ¿Dónde vivía? –Repitió ladeando el rostro- Era común…me supongo, tenia invierno en medio del año y verano las otras dos mitades. La Isla Undo no era realmente de extraordinaria.

- ¿Undo? Creo haberlo escuchado en alguna parte –Puso expresión pensativa, poniendo su mano en su mentón-.

- ¡No me interesa! ¡Entremos a un lugar rápido antes de que me congele! –Interrumpiendo toda charla, el de pelo negro entro corriendo al Bar más cercano, sabiendo que en ese lugar la temperatura era bastante más caliente-.

- Dios, no tiene remedio –Negó Rui con un suspiro-.

- Pero tal vez ahí podamos conseguir información. Los hombres borrachos siempre dan información de más, sin ofensas –Se encogió de hombros y Rui se rio un poco, rascándose la nariz con un dedo-.

- No te preocupes, de todas maneras es la verdad. Venga, tenemos que vigilarlo para asegurarnos de que no se meta en un problema, el capitán de seguro que estará feliz si lo evitamos.

En realidad el Bar no estaba a la temperatura esperada pero seguía siendo una temperatura más caliente que la de afuera, y como era de esperarse Sanso ya estaba en la barra pidiendo algo de tomar. También, como era de esperarse, habían hombres borrachos, aunque no había la cantidad que habría en la noche había bastante gente.

- Esta ciudad parece llena de personas.

- Normalmente las islas que están cerca de la Red Line son así, también me sorprendí la primera vez que lo vi, aquí hay gente de todo el mundo, es un lugar interesante para ver.

- ¿De dónde eres, Rui?

- ¿Yo? Vengo de la misma isla que el capitán, en el North Blue, somos algo así como amigos de la infancia –Sonrio- Es igual que con Bepo, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Al principio ninguno de los dos quería volverse pirata, pero de una manera u otra el capitán logro convencernos. Fue así con muchos de nosotros, casi todos, pero al final terminamos siguiéndole a voluntad propia. ¡Pareces un alcohólico! –Exclamo al ver como Sanso se empinaba una botella de lo que parecía Sake-.

Yue se le quedo mirando un momento.

- A voluntad propia…

- ¡Oigan, ustedes! –A primera no entendieron, simplemente se sentaron en una de las tantas mesas que seguían intactas- ¡Los del traje blanco y la mocosa de negro! –Con esas especiaciones no pudieron negar que los estaban llamando a ellos-.

El hombre que los había llamado indudablemente era uno de los tantos que los había observado desde la barra del bar cuando entraron. Tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, mientras en una mano tenía una botella de alcohol frente a el tenia un periódico abierto, sobre el cual tenía dos carteles de búsqueda que desde donde estaban ellos no se podían ver claramente, pero tenían una ligera idea de quienes estaban en esos carteles.

- Otro mas –Sanso se recostó en su silla, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con una expresión fastidiada- Antes solo pasaba por el capitán, pero andar contigo también es un peligro Kogata.

- Lo siento –Murmuro girando su cabeza para ver al muchacho-.

- Este lugar no es sitio para una mocosa, ¿Qué más da si eres una persona buscada? ¡En este preciso momento podría entregarte a la marina y cobrar la recompensa! Estoy seguro que fue un error esa suma pero valdrá la pena ¡Con una persona así tu capitán debe ser un completo payaso!

- ¡Hey!

- Cálmate Sanso, estas entrado en su juego –Negó Rui deteniéndolo con una mano- Solo ignóralo, es un pobre borracho, no le hagas caso

- ¡Veo que su tripulación no es tan fuerte como se decía!

-….Por más ganas que tengas que quitarle la cabeza –Agrego frunciendo el ceño, mirando al hombre-.

- Hace mucho tiempo me dijeron que ignorara a las personas que no sabían de lo que estaban hablando, y puesto que el capitán no es un payaso, ustedes son muy fuertes y yo tengo 17 años por lo que no soy una mocosa, supongo que aplicare eso en este momento ¿No? –Miro a sus dos compañeros, quienes soltaron varias carcajadas mientras asentían-.

- ¿Qué no saben nada? ¿! Quien te crees que eres mocosa del demonio! -La botella de alcohol termino en el suelo, rota en mil pedazos mientras los papeles de búsqueda terminaban arrugados por sus manos-.

- ¡Cálmate, Sato! ¡Te meterás en problemas! –Otro hombre, uno con apariencia más sobria el cual estaba su lado, trato de detenerlo poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero el otro simplemente se acerco con fuertes pasos hacia los tres piratas- ¡Sato!

- Solo eres una mocosa que no sabe siquiera lo que está diciendo –Puso una mano sobre la mesa- Ohh, ahora que te veo de cerca puedo ver que eres bastante rara –Sonrio altaneramente- Con tanta sangre en la ropa era difícil fijarse en otras cosas ¿Qué es ese pelo? ¿Acaso tu familia es un zorrillo?

- Si quieres mantener tu patética vida sobre la tierra, te recomiendo que retrocedas –Advirtió Sanso sin molestar a girarse completamente hacia él, solo mirándole de reojo-.

- ¿Y que se supone que vas a hacerme, niño? –El hombre sonrió de la misma manera nuevamente, llevando una mano a su bolsillo donde probablemente ocultaba algún tipo de arma, en cualquier caso Sanso empezó a levantarse de su silla pero una fuerte mano, la cual jalo del cuello al tal Sato hacia atrás, apareció de la nada, tirando al hombre fuera del bar-.

- ¿Qué te eh dicho de crear problema? ¡FUERA DE MI BAR! –Era musculoso, tanto como Jean Bart pero no igual de alto, lo que lo hacía parecer aun más imponente si te le quedabas mirando. Tenía el cabello corto, de color negro y una camisa blanca. Se sacudía de las manos el polvo que nadie supo de donde adquirió- Dios, nunca aprenden –Mascullo entre diente al tiempo que se volteaba hacia ellos- Lamento haber llegado tan tarde, no esperaba que regresara tan pronto.

- Usted es el dueño del Bar ¿Verdad? –Yue lo miro con curiosidad, notando que era más alto que Delko, cosa que le hacía sentir más pequeña de lo que normalmente se sentía-.

- Jo, eres una persona con buen ojo –Sonrio mientras recogía el banco donde había estado sentado Sato, el cual había sido tirado cuando el hombre se había levantado- Si, soy el dueño del Bar, mi nombre es Yulko.

- Parece demasiado amable, ¿Cuánto apuestas a que ya llamo a los marines, Rui? –Inquirió Sanso haciendo una mueca-.

- En mi bar no se ven esas cosas mocoso, que aparezcan los marines aquí a beber es otra cosa. Aunque me pregunto si deberían preocuparse siendo de la tripulación a la que pertenecen –Hizo gesto pensativo y después un movimiento con la mano- Bueno, de todas maneras eso no es asunto mío.

- Entonces después de todo hay una base de la marina aquí –El suspiro de Rui fue una mezcla de fastidio y desilusión-.

- Efectivamente. Esta al norte de la isla, no muy lejos del castillo antiguo de la colina.

- Y yo que pensaba que tendría por lo menos un día de paz en tierra.

- ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Somos piratas por el amor a Roger! –Exclamo Sanso-.

- Bueno, por lo menos no parecen piratas ignorantes, creo –Yulko agrego lo ultimo con una sonrisa, riéndose un poco ante el grito de los dos-.

- ¡Yulko-san, necesitamos ayuda! –Se escucho un grito desde detrás de la barra, dentro de una habitación que estaba-.

- Si necesitan algo o tienen algún problema solo llámenme –Dijo a modo de despedida- Y jovencita –Miro a la muchacha- Esto que paso aquí puede pasarte en cualquier parte, eres una mujer pirata y eso significa recibir muchos insultos. Espero que encuentres la manera que eso no te afecte aunque veo que lo estás haciendo bien –Se fue caminando, despidiéndose de ellos sobre su hombro antes de pasar a la habitación-.

- Es un buen hombre.

- Yo no lo creo –Bufo Sanso-.

- Malagradecido –Suspiro Rui al tiempo que se levantaba- Tenemos que volver a decirle al capitán lo que averiguamos.

- ¡No quiero volver afuera!

- ¡No fue una petición!

- _Castillo de la colina…castillo de la colina –_La muchacha ya estaba en la puerta del local, revisando dicha colina con los ojos-.

Cuando encontró la construcción se quedo viéndola fijamente. Era viejo pero se notaba que era increíblemente grande, tal vez estaba deshabitado. También noto lo poco que se podía ver del techo de la posible base de los marines, la cual desde su posición era casi completamente invisible. Volvió a meterse al Bar al ver como dos soldados caminaban frente a la puerta. Suspirando pesadamente observo como los otros dos seguían peleando, ganándose una que otra carcajada de parte del resto de los presentes.

- _Hay demasiados marines y tenemos que ir a decirle al capitán…. _¿Cómo se supone que los separo ahora?

* * *

><p>"<em>La <em>_amnesia anterograda__es un tipo de__amnesia__, o pérdida de__memoria__, donde los nuevos acontecimientos no se guardan en la memoria a largo plazo, es decir, la persona afectada no es capaz de recordar algo si deja de prestarle atención unos segundos"._

Repitió las palabras que se habían grabado en su mente después de leer un libro sobre el tema que tenía olvidado en alguna parte de su estante.

"_Amnesia retrógrada__es un tipo de__amnesia__caracterizada por la incapacidad de recordar los eventos ocurridos antes de la lesión cerebral que causó la amnesia. Esta es una amnesia del tipo declarativa ya que no se pueden recuperar recuerdos de eventos o hechos de la vida propia"._

Trataba de entender lo que el mismo había dicho en ese momento, ¿Una amnesia que era anterograda pero retrograda en su mayoría? ¿De dónde había sacado eso? Supuso que fue la adrenalina del momento porque ahora que lo pensaba eso no tenía sentido. Pero aun así ella había asentido cuando lo dijo ¿Le había mentido o realmente eso era lo que tenia?

Las probabilidades de que ella le mintiera eran tan bajas que si no fueran por el hecho de que posiblemente no le hubiera dicho toda la verdad, las posibilidades de que lo hiciera serian nulas. Entonces ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba? Ella misma lo había dicho, no quería recuperar sus memorias, quería ser una nueva persona.

Pero el problema era que ella podría olvidarlo tanto a él como a la tripulación y el hecho de quién era y porque estaba ahí. Y si olvidaba todo sería completamente inútil por no saber luchar o usar su poder. Todo su esfuerzo hasta ese momento seria en vano.

Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Y en la otra mano estaba el hecho de que ella podría recordar su pasado, recordar algo que la pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión, recordar a alguien que quisiera encontrar: Familia, amigos, amantes...

Y eso era algo que tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir.

- ¡Trafalgar Law! ¿Se puede saber que pretendes hacer con nosotros? ¡No te hemos hecho nada!

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la atorrante voz de uno de los hombres heridos que estaban frente a el, se dirigió hacia su persona. El hombre tenía una grave herida en la pierna, apenas pudiendo mantenerse consiente por la pérdida de sangre. A su alrededor su tripulación estaban en el mismo estado si no era uno peor.

- ¿Capitán? –Escucho la voz de Bepo a su lado-.

Suspiro un momento, tendría que dejar sus pensamientos sobre el tema para otro momento. Recobrando su postura normal, sonrió de manera…maligna, haciendo que los heridos tuvieran un fuerte sentimiento de que no saldrían de esa.

Y no tenían una idea de cuan acertados estaban.

* * *

><p>- Que raro, no hay nadie a bordo –Sanso se rasco la nuca mientras trataba de abrir la puerta del submarino nuevamente- El capitán siempre deja a alguien dentro.<p>

- ¿Habrán salido a hacer algo importante?

- ¡Y nos dejaron atrás! –El otro gruño con fuerza- ¡Maldicion! ¡Yo quería acción para sacarme el frio de los huesos!

- No están tan lejos –La voz de su compañera hizo que los dos se voltearan-.

Estaba parada contra el barandal, mirando un punto especifico hacia el este de la isla.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Ahí están –Alzo la mano, señalando el punto hacia donde estaba viendo-.

- ¿Enserio? Yo no veo nada –Sanso puso la mano sobre sus ojos, con fin de poder ver mejor mientras caminaba hacia el barandal- Definitivamente no veo nada ¿Cómo sabes que están ahí?

-….-Se quedo callada, bajando un poco la mano, como si estuviera realmente pensando en su respuesta-.

Pero el sonido de una explosión callo toda respuesta que pudo haber dado en ese momento, aturdiéndolos un momento con su sonido y luz ascendiendo al cielo en forma de fuego.

- ¿Qué demo- ¡Definitivamente están ahí!

Los tres saltaron a la nieve, corriendo en dirección a la explosión, lo cual en su momento realmente parecía una buena idea. Pero en el transcurso del camino, cuando vieron a lo lejos, a un lado del fuego a un grupo de marines, gritando cosas a una o más personas que parecían estar cerca del centro del fuego.

- Esto no me huele bien –Murmuro Rui- Si el capitán causo esta explosión y los marines están ahí solo significa que grandes cosas están pasando….

- ¡Rui, mira el suelo! –El grito de Sanso no solo hizo que el muchacho mirara en esa dirección, si no que Yue también lo hiciera-.

Encontrándose con la nieve del suelo teñida por rojo.

_El rojo de la sangre._

- ¡Capitán!

_Las manos le temblaban, su corazón latía demasiado deprisa como para que su cuerpo no supiera que algo estaba pasando. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, temblando un poco debido a la gran sorpresa y confusión que se acumulaba en su mente._

_- Tome-san….ne, muévete –Murmuro poniendo sus manos sobre el cuerpo del marine que estaba frente a ella- Esto no es gracioso Tome-san….muévete…. –Murmuro con una débil sonrisa, al tiempo que movía suavemente su cuerpo-._

_Dejo de sonreír cuando miro sus manos, asustándose por el líquido rojo que las impregnaba. Negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia los lados. _

_Todos estaban tirados en el piso, todos estaban cubiertos de ese liquido…. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_- Yue….res-sa….ma –Volteo su cabeza hacia el débil murmullo que creaba la voz de alguien-._

_- ¡Ian-san! –Su voz sonó excesivamente aliviada al tiempo que se levantaba para llegar al lado del hombre, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados- N-no te preocupes Ian-san, te curare en un momento, solo espera –Sus manos le temblaron al momento de acercarse a él, pero una de sus manos las atajo antes de que pudiera tocarlo, llenándola aun mas de sangre-._

_- No…gaste tiempo p-por favor…t-tiene que huir, él…aun esta aquí_

_- ¿De que estás hablando? ¡Tengo que curarte si no….si no…_

_- ¿Qué no te das cuenta que es demasiado tarde?_

_Su sorpresa fue tanta, que no noto cuando las manos del hombre perdían fuerza, soltando sus propias manos para caer a un costado. Miro sobre su hombro a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta que ella misma había dejado abierta cuando regreso a la habitación._

_- Sus gritos fueron patéticos, sigo sin poder creer que personas como ellos estuvieron cuidándote por un año entero. Fueron tan fáciles de matar, debiste haberlo visto, lo hice con aquel movimiento que te mostré el otro día, el que dijiste que era como un baile. ¡Y si que lo era! La sangre salpicando por todos lados…! Sin duda alguna sus gritos por mas patéticos que fueran sirvieron como música para mis oído s!_

_- ¿De….de que estas- Y fue cuando lo vio-._

_Su ropa cubierta de sangre, casi chorreando al igual que sus brazos y parte de su cara. Una sonrisa amplia, como las que muchas veces le había dado en el pasado, se situó en sus labios, pareciendo casi dulce._

_- ¿No te parece hermoso este color rojo, Yue?_


	22. Chapter 21

Esta letra - Lugares, tiempos, tipos especiales de comunicación.

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back, textos._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

Capitulo 21: Nunca se puede cometer el mismo error dos veces, porque a la segunda vez no es un error, es una elección.

* * *

><p>No pudo entender o escuchar lo que los marines estaban gritando en su dirección. Dejo de correr cuando estuvieron aproximadamente a cinco metros del resto, dejando que Sanso y Rui siguieran sin ella. Miro el suelo, la nieve que antes era blanca ahora teñida de roja.<p>

_Impregnada con el olor metálico de la sangre._

Por un momento lo había visto por todas partes, como si hubiera paredes invisibles en el aire que la encerraban del mundo exterior, dejándole solo ese pedacito de tierra manchado del líquido que permitía vivir.

Cuerpos tirados por todos lados.

El fuego de fondo creaba muchas sombras, poniendo algunos lugares oscuros por las sombras.

_Se parecía demasiado a ese lugar._

- Srta. Yue –Siguio mirando el suelo por un momento. Sabiendo que definitivamente eso le colmaría los nervios si seguía así por mucho tiempo-.

El movimiento de su cabeza hacia arriba fue sumamente lento, intentando por todas las maneras posibles retrasar el momento de mirar lo que tenía que mirar lo más posible. Sabía que estaba mal, pero aun lo hizo.

No estaba tan cubierto de sangre como esperaba. Ademas de los zapatos solo muy poca ropa tenía manchas de sangre, aunque no se podían considerar pequeñas eran de menor tamaño de lo que originalmente se esperaba, cosa que no se podía distinguir muy bien por el color negro de la tela de su abrigo. Tenía algo en la mano, algo lleno de sangre que aparentemente tenía una textura suave mientras en la otra tenía su nodachi, la cual estaba apoyando en su hombro izquierdo. Y como lo suponía, la sonrisa estaba ahí, en su rostro.

_Pero era diferente a la de esa persona, lo suficiente como para que pudiera calmarse y hablar correctamente. _

- ¿Si, capitán?

Law la examino un momento. Examino su reacción, examino su rostro y también su respiración. Todo estaba normal, como siempre lo que demostraba era extremadamente sumiso, casi como si no estuviera ahí a pesar de que si lo estaba, no queriendo hacerse notar.

Era consciente de los gritos de la marina, también de la paliza que su tripulación le estaba dando a cada uno de los soldados presentes, dejando a más de uno en condiciones deplorables. También estaba consciente de las manchas de la sangre en el piso, en los cuerpos a su al redor y sus ropas, ademas del corazón que tenía en las manos.

Pero eso no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo a ella, eso lo había notado. Le respondió en la misma forma, con las mismas palabras y tono que usaba siempre, con la misma expresión que siempre tenía, aunque recientemente había adquirido un poco mas de vida, como si hubiera empezando a cambiar lentamente. Ese comportamiento era demasiado parecido al suyo propio.

- Deberías conseguirte un par de guantes, tus manos están rojas por el frio –Comento como si estuvieran en una situación común y corriente, un comentario que se haría de paso en cualquier día de la semana-.

Un comentario que simplemente no cuadraba con la situación más que ella respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como cualquier otro día en el submarino, después de darle una rápida mirada a la piel de sus manos, las cuales estaban efectivamente rojas del frio de la isla.

- Hai, capitán. Seré mas cuidadosa de ahora en adelante –Asintió como lo hubiera hecho en cualquier otro momento, de forma calma sin perder en ningún momento su posición-.

Y Law noto algo que no había notado hasta entonces: Se parecían más de lo que había pensado en un principio, y eso causaba risa.

- Capitán, la marina está huyendo –Informo Bepo acercándose a Law, quien seguía con esa sonrisa en los labios y los labios cerrados, como si fuera un buen chico que no mataría ni a una mosca-.

Si, como no.

- Bien. ¿Se aseguraron que algunos informaran a la base?

- Vienen mas refuerzos en camino –Asintió el oso-.

- No creo que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí por más tiempo capitán, llamamos más atención de la necesaria –Comento Jean Bart- Puedo ver no solo mas marines, si no otros piratas reuniéndose a nuestro alrededor.

- Cinco tripulaciones –Tanto el gran hombre como la supernova y el oso se giraron a verla. Ella les devolvió la mirada, no entiendo por completo por que exactamente la estaban mirando-.

- ¿Qué?

- Hay cinco tripulaciones en la costa –Repitió agregando unas cuantas palabras más, esperando haberse explicado mejor-.

Por las miradas que le dieron supo que no expreso su punto con la claridad con la que quiso haberlo expresado.

- Habían cinco tripulaciones en la costa, ¿No son esas las cinco que están a nuestro alrededor? –Termino de pronunciar sus palabras mientras miraba a Bart, esperando a que confirmara lo que estaba diciendo-.

Cuando el hombre asintió Law alzo una ceja.

- No creo que sea el mejor momento para preguntar capitán –Negó un poco con la cabeza, haciendo mostrar que realmente no lo era por mas diversión que él estuviera teniendo-.

Y en su momento el capitán tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón. Claro que, después de mucha persuasión de parte de su banda, la cual no quería seguir peleando dado el frio del ambiente, y meter el corazón que tenía en s mano en una bolsa que cargaba Penguin con la lentitud de una oruga, fue que emprendieron su camino hacia el submarino nuevamente.

Llegaron sin armar mas alboroto del que ya habían armado, sorpresivamente encontrándose con que el resto de los barcos piratas habían desaparecido de la vista, probablemente habían ido al otro lado de la isla, realmente no lo sabía. Ademas, la marina había dejado de perseguirlos casi al mismo tiempo que sus huellas en la nieve dejaron de tener el color de la sangre que habían pisado, quien sabe, tal vez con eso era que le seguían el rastro.

Con la nieve cayendo del cielo nada podía ser dicho con certeza.

- Tenemos que sumergirnos –Ordeno Law mirando a Leo, quien con un asentimiento de cabeza entro primero que nadie al submarino, dejando la puerta abierta para que el resto de la tripulación pasara, claro que primero cada tripulante limpio lo que quedaba de sangre en sus botas en caso de que pudieran ensuciar dentro. Cosa que el capitán odiaba con toda su alma-.

- Si van a hacer cosas como esta ¡Mejor avisar antes! ¡Si no hacia algo de ejercicio me iba a morir congelado!

- Se habían tardado mucho en volver Sanso ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos? Eran ordenes del capitán –Inquirió Penguin, tomando la bolsa en sus manos, la cual ahora que veía mejor estaba hecha de un material impermeable- Míralo de esta manera, por lo menos pudiste pelear con los marines, no te perdiste gran cosa.

- Si, como no.

- Lograron encontrarnos que es lo importante –Comento Shachi, poniendo una mano en su cadera-.

- Si no hubiera sido por esa explosión no lo hubiéramos hecho –Negó Rui, y un momento después miro a Sanso- Aunque Yue-chan nos había dicho ¿Verdad?

- ¡Es cierto! –Asintió el otro- ¡Oi, Kogata! ¿Cómo hicis- Y el sonido de los pasos bajando por las escaleras resonó en el ambiente, dando a entender que la muchacha estaba corriendo escaleras abajo sin ninguna razón aparente- ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?

- ¿Sera que no está acostumbrada a ver lo que vio?

- Lo dudo. Vi los cuerpos de los marines ese día en Shabondy. Los cortes eran precisos en tendones y puntos vitales, se estaban desangrando muy rápido, fue demasiado precisa en calcularlo tan rápido. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer cosas como esa.

Detuvo sus pasos un momento, en el ultimo escalón de la escalera, cuando escucho las palabras de Sanso, las cuales parecieron resonar por alguna razón en su cabeza sin fin. Soltó aire, como si lo hubiera estado reteniendo hacia mucho, y siguió su camino, caminando más rápido de lo necesario para llegar pronto a su habitación.

Casi azoto la puerta, casi, pero se contuvo en el momento adecuado para no hacerlo, ignorando completamente la presencia de su capitán en el pasillo y pretendiendo que no lo había notado, entro a su habitación, y sin dejar de caminar se dirigió al baño sin molestarse en prender la luz del mismo.

Abrió el agua, sin importarle que estuviera fría, tampoco pareció notar que eso no era exactamente lo mejor para su piel casi congelada.

Pero siguió restregándose el agua contra sus manos, casi gastando completamente la barra de jabón. Cuando estuvo satisfecha cerro el grifo, dejando la casi consumida barra de jabón en la cesta de la basura.

Se miro las manos una vez más. Estaban completamente impecables.

- _En ese momento volví a ver lo que no había visto hacía mucho tiempo _–Camino con pasos lentos, pesados, dentro de la habitación, prendiendo la luz en el proceso-.

Se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose la cara con las manos mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración y ritmo cardiaco, ademas de la cadena de pensamientos, imágenes y voces que se acumulaban en su mente. De alguna manera termino contra la esquina de la habitación, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza al tiempo que lanzaba sus botas a alguna parte de la habitación.

- **¿No te parecen unos chismosos? Mira que decir eso en público **–No se movió, solamente oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas- **Por culpa de ese par de idiotas ahora todos te preguntaran como sabias donde estaban ¿No te parece muy molesto?**

_**- **__Cállate._

**- Solo digo la verdad ¿Qué? ¿Acaso cuando te pregunten como lo hiciste vas a responder también "no lo sé"? ¡No seas ridícula! ¡Sabes que ese tipo está harto de que le respondas así!**

_- El capitán sabe porque lo hago….el no se molestaría porque sabe que es verdad…_

**- ¡No seas estúpida! ¡Sabes que eso pueda llegar más lejos! –El bufido resonó en su mente- Escucha, ¿Por qué no hacemos que las dos salgamos victoriosas de esto? Yo te daré las respuestas que necesitas, tú me darás la libertad que yo quiero ¡Las dos salimos ganando!**

_- No puedo dejarte salir…no puedo, si lo hago todos estarán en peligro ¡Luffy me dijo que no lo hiciera!_

**- ¡Luffy dijo que ayudaras a Law! Escucha, te puedes volver fuerte ¡Pero tienes que dejarme salir! ¿Qué acaso quieres seguir siendo ignorante por el resto de tu vida? ¡Yo puedo darte todo lo que has perdido!**

**- **_Yo no eh perdido nada, la única que lo ah hecho eres tú. ¿Para mi acaso valen las memorias de una vida que ni siquiera es mía? No puedo dejarte usar tu cuerpo, no aun… por favor entiéndelo, es muy peligroso para ti salir, alguien puede reconocerte._

- **¡Que me reconozcan! ¡Ya estoy cansada de esta situación! Estar escondida dejándote a ti todo el sufrimiento… ¡El cuerpo ni siquiera es tuyo y aun así te estás dejando hacer sufrir! ¡No lo soporto ni un momento más!**

_- Tengo que mantenerte a salvo._

**- No voy a permitir que por mi sufras más de la cuenta.**

**-** _Esta bien_ –Levanto la vista un poco, dejando de abrazar sus piernas para dejar sus pies en el piso- _Seguiré fingiendo ser tu, por proteger lo que es importante para ti lo hare. No te enfades, estoy segura de que algún día podrás salir, ser libre. Te lo prometo._

_- ¿Una niña idéntica a ti pero que tiene el pelo blanco? –Ace lanzo a Luffy lejos mientras lo agarraba del brazo. Se volteo hacia la niña que estaba tras ellos, mirándolos mientras estaba sentada en una raíz- ¿La viste?_

_- No….pero sé que está ahí –Negó con la cabeza- Siempre está sola, siempre está muy triste, no veo que sonría y por más que quiera jugar con ella nunca puedo lograr que se divierta. Siempre tiene la misma expresión, y siempre habla como si lo que ella quiere es lo menos importante en la vida._

_- ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? –Inquirió poniendo los brazos en jarra- Eso no puede hacerla feliz nunca. ¿Acaso es tonta?_

_- Se lo dije, pero nunca reacciona de la manera que quiero._

_- ¿Y como reacciona?_

_- Se queda callada, no dice nada por un momento, y luego se disculpa. Se disculpa mucho._

_- Esa sí que es una niña rara. ¿No sera que te la estas imaginando? Dices que no la has visto, pero aun así dices que has jugado con ella ¿No sera que fue un sueño? En tu mente existen cosas inexplicables_

_- no lo creo pero…si tú dices que es posible nii-chan…puede que lo sea….. ¡Hey! ¿te estabas burlando de mi?_

* * *

><p>- Kogata, ¿Estas despierta? ¡Ya es la hora de la cena! –En un punto, Sanso se canso de tocar la puerta que estaba frente a él-.<p>

Suspiro con aburrimiento mientras abría la puerta con una mano. Hecho una mirada adentro, comprobando que estaba acostada en la cama con la sabana sobre ella. Se quedo un momento mirándola antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

- Los niños que no comen no crecen pero si no duermen tampoco lo hacen –Murmuro cerrando la puerta otra vez- ¿Tal vez este cansada? No creo que sea eso, el otro día también había dormido mucho…

- ¿Ah? ¿y Yue? –Inquirió Penguin al ver que Sanso entraba solo por la puerta del comedor- ¿Qué acaso no ibas a buscarla? No me digas que te dio flojera a mitad de camino.

- Estaba dormida imbécil –Gruño mientras se sentaba en su lugar- Si tú fueras yo tampoco la habrías despertado.

- ¿Entraste a la habitación de una mujer mientras dormida? De seguro que ella no estará feliz al escuchar eso, yo tu empiezo a escribir mi testamento Sanso, mira que el que ella no demuestre nada no significa que no tenga un carácter de los mil demonios como el resto de las mujeres sobre la tierra.

- ¡Cállense! ¡CALLENSE!

- ¡Capitán, Sanso entro al cuarto de Yue mientras dormía! –El susodicho se volteo más rápido que inmediato, encontrándose con el rostro siempre calmo de su capitán, claro, hubiera estado tranquilo si no hubiera visto la ceja alzada de la supernova-.

- ¡Había tocado la puerta y esperado casi dos minutos afuera, solo abrí la puerta y cuando la vi la erre de nuevo! ¡Lo juro! –Su defensa fue casi inmediata, prometiéndose a si mismo darles una paliza a sus compañeros por andar de bocas flojas-.

- ¿Dormida? –Sonó sorprendido ante eso-.

Estaba consciente de la cantidad de horas diarias que su subordinada había usado para dormir. Si no estaba en la cocina, estaba en su cuarto, probablemente durmiendo hasta que su reloj interno le decía que era hora de levantarse para hacer lo que tenía que hacer o simplemente ir al baño. Pero le pareció extraño que por la primera vez ella se hubiera saltado una comida para poder descansar.

Sin decir nada dio la media vuelta, pasando por el lado de Bepo mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Por la mirada de su capitán el oso supo que no quería que interrumpieran sus pensamientos y por eso no le dijo nada. Sus zapatos creaban un eco en las paredes metálicas del submarino, haciendo parecer la escena a una película de terror donde en cualquier momento se apagaría la luz y cuando se volviera a prender habría un monstruo tras el personaje principal.

Paso por los cuartos de su tripulación, mientras más se acercaba al fondo del pasillo podía sentir ese familiar sentimiento de que encontraría algo que no entendería lo que haría que se sintiera frustrado lo que llevaría a que se sintiera molesto. Y eso era peligroso.

Entro sin tocar la puerta, confiando plenamente en las palabras de Sanso. Fiel a ellas la encontró dormida, casi completamente cubierta por las sabanas. Se había quitado su abrigo pero se había dormido en la ropa que tenía puesta, o por lo menos su siempre fil top blanco que parecía que le quedara grande, gracias al cielo.

Parecía estar tranquila y no tener ninguna pesadilla, no tenía la expresión que siempre adquiría antes de tener un ataque mientras dormía, antes de que empezara todo el espectáculo. Había pasado varias veces mientras se quedaba ordenando las cosas en la enfermería, se quedaba dormida en una silla y despertaba gritando siempre lo mismo, por suerte el capitán siempre estaba cerca para atajar sus manos antes de que pudiera hacerse algún tipo de daño físico.

Miro a su alrededor ¿Habría algo interesante que ver en su cuarto después de casi tres semanas de tenerla como subordinada? No había muchos lugares en donde poner cosa, y podía decir que no había muchos lugares en donde poner cosas. La verdad era que se espero lo que había dentro del armario: La cantidad exacta de ropa para viajar por los mares. Al parecer no era del tipo que compraba mucha ropa aunque fuera mujer. En el piso había dos pares de zapatos, sus botas y zapatillas. Pero hubo algo que llamo su atención.

Se agacho un momento para tomar el bolso pequeño en sus manos, levantándose cuando lo tubo. La había visto varias veces con el pero nunca lo había abierto. Miro de reojo a la muchacha, estaba tan profundamente dormida no que notaria su presencia ahí. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y, metiendo su mano libre en su bolsillo, camino en dirección a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Algo estaba mal. Algo estaba <em>muy <em>mal. Lo supo en el preciso momento en el que se despertó y sentó en su cama, al tiempo que se restregaba un ojo para poder ver mejor. Miro a su alrededor, incluso bajo la almohada donde estaban sus Tenssen. No había nada fuera de lugar pero aun así sabia que _algo _estaba _muy _mal.

Repaso la lista mental de las cosas que tenia y, puesto que las Tenssen estaban ahí, no había nada más interesante, nada que alguien hubiera querido tomar….

- _Espera un momento_ –Se levanto más o menos rápido, caminando hacia su closet mientras abrió la puerta de un movimiento de manos, haciendo un inventario mental de lo que estaba frente a ella-.

Suspiro con alivio al ver que nada faltaba, claro, el alivio le duro poco cuando no vio su bolso marrón en la esquina en la que debería faltar, se agacho, buscándolo con la mirada, intentado recordar si por casualidad lo había cambiado de lugar. Sabía que esa opción era imposible, pero aun así busco por todos los otros lugares posibles.

_No lo encontró._

Apenas se calzo antes de salir corriendo de su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta en el proceso, sabía que ninguno de los otros tripulantes lo había hecho, y eso solo dejaba a una persona.

_Eso no iba a ser bonito._

Law mantuvo su mirada en lo que tenia frente a él cuando escucho los golpes en la puerta.

- Adelante.

Sonrio de lado cuando escucho los ligeros pasos que hacían sus zapatos, no había nadie tan ligero en su submarino capaz de hacer un sonido así, excepto una persona.

- ¿Dormiste bien, Srta. Yue? –Pregunto sonriendo y cerrando los ojos al tiempo que levantaba la cara-.

- Si, gracias por preguntar capitán -Podía sentir su mirada prácticamente perforando su cara-.

Cuando abrió los ojos se quedo en shock un momento.

- _Oh, dios mío… _–Una sonrisa apareció en su boca, sus ojos seguían sorprendidos, y su expresión era casi maniática-.

Sus ojos rojos estaban dilatados, curvados hacia dentro, sus labios estaban presionados en una línea recta y sus cejas estaban un poco más bajas de lo normal.

Estaba molesta.

No, no solo eso…._estaba furiosa._

- Parece que hay algo que te esta….molestando un poco –Comento, volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad, aunque no pudo reprimir la sonrisa de sus labios por más que lo intentara, la cual aumento al ver la pequeña chispa de molestia crecer en los ojos de Yue-.

Ella casi, casi, CASI, gruño ante el sarcasmo en su voz, aunque sonó mas como aire trancado en su garganta. Luego abrió la boca lentamente, escogiendo sus palabras antes de que salieran de su boca en caso de que se le ocurriera decir alguna barbaridad.

- Mientras dormía….alguien entro a mi habitación y tomo algo de mis cosas –Murmuro lo más calmadamente posible, lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera ser escuchado pero no lo suficiente como para que se escuchara o se sintiera la molestia en su voz-.

Cosa que hizo que Law sonriera aun más, si eso era posible.

- ¿Ah? ¿Por alguna casualidad te referirás a tu bolso? –Su sonrisa se mantuvo en su lugar, al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos-.

- Si.

- SI quieres tu bolso devuelta, aquí esta –Abrió una gaveta, sacando la tela marrón y poniéndola en su escritorio, notablemente vacio- Tu inhalador y dinero están adentro.

Dudaba el hecho de algo estuviera dentro. Se veía completamente vacío, sin nada que lo rellenara. Soltó el aire que había aguantado en los pulmones, esperando que con eso y las respiraciones profundas si rabia lograra calmarse un poquito.

- ¿Podría decirme donde está el resto de las cosas, capitán?

- Dudo mucho que todas esas fotos y el libro con cerradura, te sirvan de algo ahora Srta. Yue –Negó con la cabeza, su expresión volviéndose sorprendentemente seria, parecía hasta molesto- Ya no eres parte de la tripulación de Mugiwara-ya, no tienes ninguna razón para mantener cosas que te recuerden a ellos. Ahora eres mi subordinada, creía que eso ya había quedado claro.

No dijo nada, simplemente se quedo mirándole. Él le devolvió al mirada, y ninguno de los dos la bajo, parecía que ni siquiera parpadeaban. Estaban teniendo una batalla de miradas que al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

Law se estaba divirtiendo, realmente lo estaba haciendo. Ella estaba molesta, estaba _furiosa,_ con él, y eso le causaba gracia, puesto que ella lo estaba mirando como si en cualquier momento fuera a cortarle la cabeza y ponerla en una bandeja de plata para despues mostrarla en una plaza pública con un cartel diciendo "Mi enemigo Numero 1". Si, en ese momento ella parecía sera una fiera salvaje.

- Veo que deje mi punto bastante claro –Rompió el silencio, sin quitar su mirada de la de ella- Entonces no veo el porqué deberías seguir aquí.

Ella prácticamente bufo ante sus palabras, tomando su bolso con una mano y marchándose de la habitación, casi azotando la puerta tras ella.

No podía calmar su respiración, su cara parecía arderle de la furia, había demasiada energía acumulada en su cuerpo que pedía a gritos ser liberada golpeando a alguien preferiblemente en la cara y romperle la nariz. Levanto la mano, lista para pegarle a la pared, pero cuando estuvo a punto de estrellarla contra el metal, pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

_- ¿Q-Que? _–Bajo la mano lentamente, mirándola en el proceso, quedándose un momento así- _Yo….quería pegarle al capitán….oh, dios _–Puso una mano sobre su boca-.

- ¿Are? ¿Kogata? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Te perdiste la comida! –Sanso la observo cuando regresaban del comedor, a su lado estaba Rui, quien la miraba con curiosidad- ¡Oi, Koga- mientras se acercaba a ella, se quedo callado, dejando una mano en el aire con la que planeaba moverle el codo-.

- ¿Qué le paso? –Inquirió Penguin viendo la expresión petrificada de su compañero – Tierra a Sanso ¿Estás ahí? –Llamo pasando la mano varias veces por frente sus ojos- ¿Se puede saber que le paso?

-…..Creo que se porque –Penguin miro a Rui sin entender, quien tenía la misma expresión que Sanso y miraba hacia delante-.

El resto de los presentes siguieron su línea de visión, y cuando vieron lo que los otros dos habían visto, se quedaron en el mismo estado que sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? –Murmuro Yue, sonrojada hasta las orejas, con una expresión avergonzada en el rostro-.

* * *

><p>"Realmente parece un niño"<p>

Esos fueron los pensamientos de Law cuando registraba el sobre de fotos que había encontrado en el bolso de su subordinada. Todas ellas habían sido tomadas en el barco de Mugiwara no Luffy, y tuvo que admitir que no se esperaba ver un barco con un diseño tan….creativo. En muchas de ellas el capitán del barco aparecía corriendo, saltando, riendo o sonriéndole a la cámara, lo que significaba que le estaba sonriendo a ella cuando las estaba tomando.

Recordaba que se había hacia no mucho, después del accidente de Shabondy, si ella abría dado vida por su antiguo capitán. En ese momento, no supo porque, no había recordado una de las cosas más significativas que le habían pasado a ella desde que se habían conocido: El hecho de que ella se había metido en medio de un puño de lava y su capitán, aun sabiendo que su hermano mayor ya se había puesto en medio.

En ese momento no era que estaba arrepentido de haberlo salvado, y eso era porque él había sido quien se la había dado, con una clara advertencia de que quería que fuera tratada bien. ¿Acaso el otro pirata vendría algún día a llevársela? Eso era algo que no sabía, pero parecía muy serio cuando dijo que patearía su trasero, así que supuso que podía aparecerse en cualquier momento.

Y tenía que decir que la foto que había aparecido en el cartel de búsqueda de la muchacha no daba muchas esperanzas puesto que en ella estaba completamente llena de sangre. Y de espaldas a él, que era lo que Luffy mas notaria en el momento de verla. Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, tiro todas las fotos dentro de una gaveta, aunque se quedo mirando una en especifico y alargo su mano para tomarla, la observo un momento antes de dejarla sobre un libro en su escritorio y cerrar la gaveta.

Había veces en las que se preguntaba porque se preocupaba tanto por el asunto, pero inmediatamente su mente le respondía que ya había hecho eso en el pasado. Era cierto, había cortado todos los lazos que cualquiera de su tripulación pudiera tener con el exterior, pero por alguna razón eso le parecía…diferente.

¿Sería por lo divertido que era hacerle sentir sentimientos humanos como el enojo? Si, posiblemente era eso, era lo más obvio. Aunque no iba a negar que lo que había pasado lo había sorprendido bastante. _No parecía ella._

Con ese ceño fruncido, esos ojos totalmente serios y llenos de enojo, esa aura asesina, _simplemente no parecía ella. _ Con lo calma que era normalmente, con como era a diario, verla de esa forma había sido un gran espectáculo. Tal vez debería hacer que se pusiera así mas a menudo, se preguntaba si podría cambiarle la personalidad…

- _Bueno, eso se verá con el tiempo._

* * *

><p>- ¡Que no!<p>

- ¡Pero-

- ¡EH DICHO QUE NO MOCOSOS DEL DEMONIO!

Suspiro mientras se llevaba un trozo de tarta de chocolate a la boca, sintiendo como repentinamente ya no le quedaban ganas de hacer más nada que comer lo que estaba comiendo. Hacía apenas un momento se le había quitado el gran sonrojo que tenía en la cara, con el cual había andado todo el camino hacia la cocina con el resto de la tripulación tras ella preguntándose seriamente que le estaba pasando. Claro que cuando entro al comer y Delko la vio así inmediatamente culpo a Sanso, quien en su defensa dijo que no había hecho nada, a lo que Delko respondió que se había metido en su cuarto mientras dormía mientras dejaba un plato con la torta frente a la muchacha, lo que causo que más de uno pidiera lo mismo.

- _¿Qué me está pasando? –_La tarta de chocolate desaprecio del plato en pocos segundos, dejando desilusiones a uno que otro que esperaba recibir un pedazo. Bostezo un momento, quedando desorientada por un segundo- _Eh tenido mucho sueño en estos dias –_Se froto un ojo, tratando de no cerrar los ojos-.

Miro hacia atrás. Sanso seguía discutiendo con Delko, y los demás los miraban apostando quien ganaría…no haría mal un momento más de sueño ¿Verdad?

_- ¿Ah? ¿Es esa niña? ¡Que cuerpo más pequeño!...!Ah! ¡Gomenasai, no quise decir eso!_

_Miro hacia atrás al escuchar una voz no familiar cerca de donde estaba, manteniéndose junto a Drake todo el tiempo. Esa persona tenía el pelo negro azulado, y su listón rojo resaltaba en su cabeza. No era muy alta, podía decir que seguía siendo una niña de no más de 15._

_- ¿Quién es ella? _

_- Me informaron de tu llegada, tú debes ser la prodigio del clan Suzune ¿Verdad? –El marine miro a la adolescente, quien se encogió un poco de hombros ante el titulo pero asintió- Mi nombre es Drake, soy el guardián de Yueres-sama mientras su hermano no está._

_- Es un gusto conocerlo –Inclino la cabeza y miro a la niña- También es un placer conocerla, Yueres-sama._

_- Ella va a ser tu maestra por un tiempo –Explico el marine a la mejor, poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras se arrodillaba a su lado-._

_La de ojos rojos lo miro un momento antes de mirarla a ella, pasaron unos segundos y le sonrió ampliamente._

_- ¡Es un gusto conocerte! –Se acerco a ella- ¿Cómo te llamas, onee-chan? –Ella pareció sorprendida, porque parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír vacilante-._

_- Miyako._

_- ¡Es un gusto conocerte Miyako-nee-chan! –Rio- Aquí muchos me dicen Yueres, pero ¿Puedes llamarme Yue? ¡Así lo hace mi hermano!_

_- Claro, Yue-sama –Ella hizo una mueca ante el honorifico pero siguió sonriendo-._

_- Espera aquí un momento por favor ¡No tardo nada en cambiarme!_

_Drake miro como la pequeña casi corrió por los pasillos en dirección a su dormitorio. Se levanto y suspiro un momento, cerrando los ojos._

_- ¿Cuántos años te dijeron que tenia, Suzune-dono? –Pregunto sin mirarla en un principio, pero después la miro de reojo, ella bajo un poco la mirada pero no la quito completamente-._

_- 10._

_- Ciertamente exageraron un poco con su edad –La miro un segundo antes de suspirar, cerró los ojos mientras hacia una senada con las manos, más bien un numero-._

_Ella miro confundida al mayor, no entendiendo al principio. Luego la idea pasó por su mente, analizo la situación y la cara de desaprobación que estaba haciendo Drake desde que le dijo que edad le habían dicho que ella tenía._

_Fue cuando se dio cuenta. Y su boca se formo una "O" un poco grande._

_- Es imposible –Negó un poco la mano, y él respondió con su propia negación de cabeza- P-Pero….!Ella es pequeña pero no para tanto!_

_- Estoy seguro que has escuchado más de una cosa acerca de ella ¿O me equivoco? –Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente, encogiéndose de hombros un poco- Existen cosas que el mundo ignora de Taiyo-sama y Yueres-sama. Si no conviven con ellos, no saben cómo son realmente. Tu familia no está de ningún lado, ni del suyo, ni del resto de la gente cuando se trata de ese tema, pero has oído lo que los demás piensan de ello._

_- Pero….pero si no saben cómo son ¿Por qué dicen que son…que son…_

_- ¿Monstruos? –Había mucho sarcasmo en su voz- ¿O asesinos a sangre fría? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron a ti? A mí me dijeron los dos, y me había negado a estar con ellos._

_- Supongo que….supongo que después de todo ….sigo siendo una carga para los demás –Sonrió la niña, pegada a la pared que daba al corredor donde los otros dos estaban hablando-. _

- Sr. Delko, agradecería que dejara de crear agujeros en los pasillos del submarino cuando lanza cosas al resto de la tripulación –Law camino con las manos del bolsillos dentro del comedor, mirando al cocinero apuntar un par de tijeras de cocina a los dos ojos de Sanso-.

- Aye, capitán –Asintió guardando las "armas homicidas" mientras Sanso suspiraba aliviado con una mano sobre su corazón, sintiendo como en cualquier momento le saldría del pecho para correr lejos y nunca regresar-.

- ¿Are? Qué raro, se quedo dormida –El comentario de Rui hizo que el capitán se girara en su dirección, notando la pequeña figura recostada de la mesa, usando los brazos cruzados como almohada para su lado izquierdo de la cara, mientras el derecho quedaba al aire, mostrando la mitad de su rostro-.

Law alzo una ceja, eso estaba llegando a ser un poco raro. Camino hacia la mesa, aun con las manos en los bolsillos. Se acerco lo suficiente como para ver su rostro dentro del hueco de sus brazos, y por lo que vio, pareció estar un poco perturbado. Ladeo el rostro, viendo como movía los labios, pronunciando algo que no pudo alcanzar a oír.

Una sola palabra, que si la hubiera escuchado, le hubiera creado más dudas de las que originalmente tenia.

- Tai…yo


	23. AVISO IMPORTANTE 2

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Hola!**

**Vengo con esta nota con un proposito. Veran, yo soy del tipo de personas que encuentra inspiracion hasta de una gota de agua, asi que me vienen tantas ideas, y todas buenas a la cabeza, que no puedo decidirme asi que pense que ustedes podrian votar otra vez para poder decidirlo:**

**¿Como les gustaria que fuera la relacion Yue/Law? Dependiendo de cada una de las respuestas los capitulos despues del 23 empezaran a demostrar los resultados, asi que porfavor voten lo mas rapido posible! **

**PD: Si tienen alguna idea que quieran que aprezca en el fic, alguna queja o sugerencia, o peticion, porfavor diganlo sin dudar!**


	24. Chapter 22

Esta letra - Lugares, tiempos, tipos especiales de comunicación.

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back, textos._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

22: No temas intentar cosas nuevas, recuerda que el Titanic fue inventado por profesionales y el arca por aficionados.

* * *

><p>- Capitán.<p>

La mayoría de la tripulación estaba en el agua, nadando de aquí para aya y de aya para acá. El sol era deslumbrante al estar a mar abierta. Podía escuchar los gritos de unos que se lanzaban desde las rocas de los riscos al agua, otros que se reían de ellos desde la playa y otros más que estaban hablando sentados en la arena.

Entrecerró un poco los ojos debido a la luz que llegaba a ellos, a su alrededor hacía mucho calor debido al despejado cielo sin ni una sola nube. Pero aun así su capitán seguía con el sweater puesto, se preguntaba por que si ella había cambiado sus pantalones por shorts.

El hombre se volteo hacia ella, manteniendo su expresión ligeramente seria en la cara en caso de cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle en ese momento. Se mantuvo con las dos manos en los bolsillos, posición que había estado usando para vigilar un rato el horizonte, en busca de algo que pudiera significar problemas para ellos. Habían emergido cerca de una isla aparentemente desierta, y al no tener nada que hacer realmente fuera de mirar el horizonte, la mayoría de ellos habían decidido meterse al agua.

Incluso Bepo estaba nadando.

- ¿Si, Srta. Yue? –Su voz era como siempre, como todos los dias: Totalmente neutra, tanto o más que la suya propia-.

- Quería disculparme por el otro día. No estuvo bien de mi parte enojarme de esa manera –No bajo la cabeza, como le era costumbre, pero su mirada estaba un poco baja-.

Por un momento no supo si había sido por el sol o por el hecho de que se sentía avergonzada. Sabía que lo último era lo más probable, pero se había acostumbrado a sacar varias conclusiones acerca de su comportamiento, por lo que no sabía ni porque el mismo estaba pasando de lo obvio.

- Ciertamente no fue lo más correcto –Vio su sonrisa aparecer en su rostro, pero esa vez se las arreglo para mantenerse calmada, haciendo que esa energía que producía ese malestar que le hacía querer golpear a alguien fluyera hacia otra parte del cuerpo, como su cerebro por ejemplo- Pero estuvo bien que reconocieras tu error. Acepto tus disculpas, Srta. Yue, pero que no vuelva a pasar.

- Entendido, capitán.

- ¡Kogata! ¡Ven, el agua esta genial! –Volteo al escuchar el grito de Sanso, quien estaba llamándola desde el agua, meneando una mano en el aire para que lo viera mejor a pesar de que no era necesario que lo hiciera-.

Ella lo miro, miro el agua, y luego se encogió de hombros. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por su capitán.

- ¿Por qué no vas? -Ante su pregunta ella pareció sorprenderse un poco, subió la mirada para luego mirar el océano-.

- Sobre eso….

- ¡Venga Kogata! ¡No importa que no tengas traje de baño porque igual no lo lucirías! –Se burlo Sanso-.

Pero cuando ella se quedo callada, casi escondiendo su rostro en lo que podía de su pelo, los hombres a su alrededor se quedaron expectantes, esperando la explicación a lo que estaba haciendo-.

-…. ¿Srta. Yue? –Alzo una ceja, mirándola desde arriba. Estaba casi un cien por ciento seguros de que había visto un sonrojo en su cara, y cuando venía a detalles él era uno de los mejores para notarlos- ¿No sabes nadar? –Se sorprendió de lo _sorprendida _que no sonaba su voz, ya era demasiado tarde para arreglarla así que no dijo nada más en caso de que no lograra hacerlo-.

Y se sorprendió de cómo ella reacciono, bajando más la cabeza si era posible, apretando la tela de sus shorts con las dos manos. No supo como, pero logro controlar la pequeña risa que asomaba por su garganta. Si ella estaba así con solamente la pregunta no quería ni saber como se pondría si alguien se burlara de ella. Miro de reojo a su tripulación, advirtiéndoles con la mirada el que no dijeran o hicieran algo _estúpido._

- No creo que eso sea algo de que avergonzarse.

- Lo es si tienes 17 años y no eres usuario de Akuma no mi –Murmuro más alto de lo que quería, negándose rotundamente a subir la mirada ni un poco del piso- Es…una vergüenza….

Law se le quedo mirando un momento. _Realmente _estaba avergonzada y no le gustaba hablar de eso en lo mas mínimo. Suspiro, eso podría ser un problema en el futuro….

Miro a Jean Bart significativamente, el cual se encontraba al otro lado de la cubierta, y este al entender lo que su capitán quería se levanto y acerco a la espalda de la joven, mirándola un momento antes de cerrar los ojos.

- Me disculpo por adelanto si hago algún movimiento brusco y llego a lastimarte.

- …. ¿Ah?

* * *

><p>- Lo primero que tienes que aprender es aguantar la respiración bajo el agua, o por lo menos acostumbrarte a tener la cabeza metida bajo ella –No supo como, no supo porque, pero se encontró sentada dentro de la playa con el agua llegándole a los hombros con Sanso y varios más frente a ella, dándole instrucciones a diestra y siniestra-.<p>

- Si no puedes mantenerla mucho tiempo no importa, sácala cuando tú quieras.

- ¿No debería esforzarse un poco y mantenerla abajo por más tiempo del que quiere dejar ahí?

- ¿Se puede saber como aprendiste tu? ¿Ahogándote?

- Yue-chan, solo haz lo que puedas ¿Si? –Comento Rui con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la sien-.

Ella lo miro, miro el agua, lo miro de nuevo y al muchacho le pareció que había levantado una ceja, como si le estuviera preguntando si estaba hablando enserio. Luego pareció bajarla al ver su cara y suspiro, mirando el agua frente a ella una vez más, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, para después meter la cabeza en el agua.

- Ah, lo hizo.

Pero cuando ella saco la cabeza rápidamente, escupiendo y tosiendo agua, mientras meneaba la cabeza en busca de sacarla de su nariz, más de uno suspiro.

- Supongo que tendremos que tratar con…otro método.

* * *

><p>- Dos de las cosas con las que te tienes que acostumbrar para nadar, es flotar y mover los pies bajo el agua –Sonrio Rui alzando dos dedos-.<p>

Esta vez estaba parada, en una parte medio honda donde el agua le llegaba hasta el comienzo de las costillas. Podía sentir como alguien la miraba desde el submarino pero no quiso voltear para ver, sabiéndose de memoria esa mirada que parecía querer revelar todos y cada uno de sus secretos.

**- Claro que, no es como si pudiera hacerlo.**

Ladeo un poco el rostro, de repente sintiéndose sumamente divertida hacia "su propio pensamiento", mirando de reojo y el agua, moviendo sus manos bajo ella, intentando acostumbrarse a la temperatura que tenía.

- ¿Estás bien aquí? Podemos ir a una parte más baja si quieres –Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente, dando a entender que no quería moverse de su sitio- Bueno, apóyate en mis ante brazos y trata de flotar, luego mueve los pies…

- Hey, Sanso ¿No te parece curioso? –Inquirió Penguin sentado en el barandal, pasando una toalla sobre su pelo el cual por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba a la luz del sol sin el sombrero de por medio-.

- ¿Qué? –El otro muchacho, sin su pañoleta en la cabeza, recargo sus brazos en la baranda junto a su compañero-.

- Eso, eso –Señaló con la vista la playa-.

- ¿Qué? ¿El que Delko esté intentando ahogar a más de uno? Para nada –Negó con sinceridad, mirando la escena ya más que conocida para él que siempre presenciaba cuando hacían paradas como esa-.

- Eso no –Negó con un bufido- Eso –Puso una mano en su cabeza, girándola para que pudiera ver lo que él estaba intentando decirle que viera-.

- ¿Qué? Solo veo a la mocosa intentando flotar sin ahogarse –Lo miro de reojo, transmitiéndole sus pensamientos de "Realmente no entiendo lo que pretendes" con la mirada-.

- Mírala de cerca ¿Qué acaso no ves algo diferente? –Después de entrecerrar los ojos varias veces, intentando entender que era lo que le estaba tratando de decir, negó lentamente con la cabeza-.

- Ni una cosa.

- M temo que tengo que decir lo mismo que el, Sr Penguin –El susodicho casi se cae del susto mientras el otro casi lo empuja cuando pego la espalda en la baranda, buscando con la mirada a quien había aparecido a sus espaldas sin aviso alguno- ¿Puede compartirnos tu descubrimiento? –Law mantuvo su expresión, eso significaba que mantenía en su rostro la sonrisa de medio lado que siempre mantenía en casi cualquier situación-.

- Sigo sin saber como hace eso –Murmuro Sanso poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón-.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¿Sr. Penguin?

- ¿Ah?...!Ah! sí, claro, perdón capitán –El muchacho se aclaro la garganta intentando disimular su corazón acelerado- Bueno, es que como ya sabrás capitán, Yue ah estado casi un mes con nosotros ¿verdad? ¿No ah notado un cambio muy…._significativo_? –Law se quedo mirándolo un momento, inmerso en sus pensamientos-.

- ¿Es sobre su conducta? Porque si es eso créeme que lo eh notado.

- Eso es significativo capitán pero no es exactamente lo que estoy tratando de decir –Se rasco la nuca- Es algo mas…físico.

- ¿Esta mas alta? Eso sería _muy _significativo –Inquirió Sanso-.

- ….No es eso…

- ¿Tiene el cabello más largo?

- …Tampoco….

- ¿Entonces que es lo que quie-

- ¡Que no cunda el pánico, solo fue un poco de agua! ¡Escúpela toda! –La dramática/preocupada voz de Rui resonó por casi toda la extensión de la playa, acallando casi completamente la tos de la muchacha que tenia ahora en sus brazos, llevándola a lo más bajo-.

- Rui, si no te has dado cuenta tú eres el único que entraste en pánico.

- ¡Cállate Sam, y tráele una toalla!

- Parece que esto también fue un fracaso –Suspiro Sanso caminando hacia la parte del submarino que tenía las escaleras para bajar a la playa-.

Por su parte Law estaba callado.

¿Qué era lo que su subordinado había notado que él, después de horas y horas de quedarse encerrado en su cuarto para pensar sobre unos _pequeños _y _más o menos posibles cambios _que podría estar sufriendo ella_, _sabia e incluso había comentado de algo que él no había podido notar? ¿Acaso se había pasado algún detalle por alto? Cosa que dudaba, ¿O era acaso que Penguin la había observado mas minuciosamente que él? Cosa que dudaba más que lo primero.

No lo entendía. Era muy poco probable que se hubiera pasado un detalle, y más aun uno tan grande como para que otra persona lo notara. Y eso que no quería sonar ego centrista. Pero era que _simplemente no lo entendía._ ¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que se estaba pasando por alto?

_¿! Que !_

- ¡Si siguen así van a matarla antes de que lleguemos al Nuevo Mundo!

El grito de Delko lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que mirara de reojo como el cocinero y la muchacha habían subido a la cubierta del submarino. Ella con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, manteniéndola junta con una mano mientras la mayoría de su pelo prácticamente chorreaba, y podía decir que su ropa estaba en igual condiciones.

- Quédate aquí mocosa, tenemos que conseguir algo caliente que te salve de agarrar un resfriado –El cocinero paso por su lado, entrando por la puerta del submarino mientras murmuraba algo parecido a "es por eso que nunca quise tener hijos" o algo por el estilo-.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si –Asintió lentamente a la pregunta de Penguin mientras con pies descalzos se acercaba a donde ellos estaban, limpiándose los ojos con lo que podía de toalla- La sal es una de las razones por las que no me gusta el mar –Murmuro mas para sí que para alguien más, parpadeando un par de veces para liberarse del ardor de sus ojos-.

- ¿No te gusta el mar?

- No es que no me guste –Negó, mirando de reojo a Jean Bart antes de girarse completamente hacia el- Solamente no me gusta estar mojada, me gusta el agua, pero no me gusta estar dentro de ella. Y si no puedo abrir los ojos, no puedo ver, pero si los abro me arde y me hace cerrarlos, y no me gusta no poder ver lo que está frente a mí –El gran hombre asintió en compresión-.

- Debiste pasar mucho tiempo en un lugar oscuro ¿Verdad?

_¿Ah?_

Law alzo una ceja cuando ella se quedo callada, mirando al hombre que estaba frente a ella con una mirada de completa sorpresa, no dando ningún signo de que fuera a salir de ese estado por un buen rato por lo menos.

- Si no quieres responder no tienes porque hacerlo si te sientes incomoda –Dijo a modo de disculpa en gran hombre, mirando la reacción de la más pequeña con una ceja un poco alzada-.

- No….no, es solo que me sorprendiste –Negó con la cabeza, poniendo una mano en la parte superior de la misma- Tal vez tengas razón….si, tal vez la tengas.

- _¿Qué…._

La pregunta quedo en su mente, retumbando contra las paredes de su cerebro, haciendo eco en sus oídos y mostrando su impacto en sus ojos.

¿Qué _tal vez_ tenía razón? ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿La primera cosa que decían sobre su _probable_ pasado y lo único que ella decía era _tal vez tengas razón?_

En ese momento una vocecita que se encontró de pronto escuchando demasiado seguido le dijo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza algo como "Cálmate y respira profundo", y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, solo que en ese preciso momento no funciono como se esperaba, es más, apenas logro calmar un poco el acumulo de sentimientos negativos que se encontraban en su interior tratando de salir y mostrarse al resto del mundo.

Cosa que seria catastrófica.

- ¿No sera algún tipo de fobia? -Sugirió Penguin de paso, intentando calmar el aura oscura que se acumulaba alrededor de su capitán- Algunos le tienen fobia al agua, tu le tienes fobia a la oscuridad, es lógico ¿No?

Pero había unas veces en las que era mejor callar, y eso se lo transmitió su capitán con la mirada mortífera que le dirigió.

* * *

><p>El único sonido que podía ser escuchado dentro de la habitación era el de sus dedos tamborilear contra el metal de su escritorio. Sin detenerse, a un compas casi perfecto e inquebrantable. No, ahora que lo notaba también se podían escuchar los rayos que retumbaban fuertemente fuera del submarino, pero aun así eso no hizo que sus ojos se desviaran de lo que estaba viendo.<p>

Bisturís, equipos para abrir cerraduras, llaves maestras, pedazos de metal, varillas, fuego, fuerza bruta…Había intentado de todo pero aun así la estúpida cerradura de ese pequeño libro de cuero marrón un poco maltratado no se abría por más que él lo quisiera. ¿Cómo esa pequeña cerradura podía compararse con el collar de esclavo que había tenido Jean Bart y que el había quitado con tanta facilidad? Simplemente no tenía sentido. La cerradura era casi completamente redonda, abajo había una especie de palito que la hacía tener otra forma, y era bastante pequeña.

¿Qué había dentro?

Esa era la pregunta que le había rondado la cabeza desde hacía un buen rato. Parecía ser una bitácora, o un diario, en cualquiera de los dos casos sabia que lo había hecho cuando estaba con Mugiwara no Luffy, aunque no tuviera pruebas, y se lo había "confiscado". Fuera lo que fuera sabía que si ella lo tenía era porque tenía dentro algo importante, cosa que le pico la curiosidad inmensamente.

Lo tomo con una mano otra vez, deteniendo por fin el movimiento de sus dedos y lo puso cerca de su cara para examinarlo mejor a la luz de la lámpara que estaba a su lado. Indudablemente ese libro había pasado por mucho antes de llegar ahí, tenía varios raspones, pero el cuero protegía las páginas aparentemente amarillas. No tenía nada en la superficie que le pudiera decir que era o cual era su contenido.

Suspiro pesadamente, todo ese asunto le estaba dando un cansancio mental muy pesado. Se pregunto cuál fue el último día que tubo sin estarse preguntando algo de ella, sin estar tratando de resolver una incógnita que le hacía doler la cabeza. Pero cuando su mente le respondió con solo un silencio sepulcral, suspiro mas pesadamente aun.

Se levanto de la silla lentamente, manteniendo el libro en sus manos al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación. Cuando comenzó a caminar por el pasillo pudo seguir escuchando los truenos tratar de darle a algo en específico, sabiendo de sobra que más de una roca enorme habría sido destrozada por esos truenos.

- _Es bueno que Leo aya tenido razón con respecto a quedarnos aquí esta noche, no quiero imaginar el tipo de olas y corrientes que hay en este momento aya afuera _ -Pensó vagamente mientras pasaba por las habitaciones de su tripulación, sabiendo de sobra que estarían jugando Póker en alguna parte del submarino. Noto el frio que estaba a su alrededor y agradeció silenciosamente que estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de temperatura-.

Cuando llego a estar frente la puerta de metal de la única mujer abordo, miro el metal antes de llevar su puño a el, golpeando suavemente la puerta tres veces antes de retirar su mano. Alzo una ceja cuando escucho un pequeño gritillo al otro lado de la puerta, espero un momento más antes de que se volviera a escuchar.

- Srta. Yue –Su voz resonó en el pasillo, retumbando a lo lejos-.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, y ciertamente sabía que no estaba dormida. En cualquier otra situación, se abría molestado por el hecho de que lo estaba ignorando, pero algo le decía que ese momento no era como aquellos. Llevo una mano hacia la manilla de la puerta, girándola mientras empujaba el metal suavemente, haciendo que el cuarto se abriera lentamente, haciendo que de igual manera saliera la luz que provocaba una lámpara prendida en la mesita de noche.

Su vista se mantuvo impasible cuando vio el bulto recostado en la esquina de la cama, pegado a la esquina del cuarto mientras estaba completamente cubierto por las sabanas blancas, aunque se podía ver un poco las manos de la persona que estaban sobre su rostro. Se mantuvo en silencio un momento, intentando buscar la explicación de la escena que tenía ante él, pero no encontró ninguna explicación lo suficientemente coherente como para ser aceptada siguiera como teoría.

- Srta. Yue –Opto por que su voz sonara suave, acercándose lentamente a la cama, para después quedarse a un metro de distancia del colchón, mirándola sin realmente saber que hacer en una situación como esta-.

-…..C-Capitán…- Su voz sonó temblorosa, pequeña, tan…._frágil _que le hizo pensar seriamente por un momento que algo grave había pasado y que alguien abordo tenía la culpa-.

Un sonido de fondo hizo que se volviera a ocultar el rostro entre las manos, pegando las piernas más a su cuerpo si es que era posible, arrinconándose completamente contra la esquina. Se le quedo viendo un momento antes de que su mente hiciera "Click" haciendo que se le quedara mirando un momento más, uno más largo que el anterior.

- No me digas que-

- Por favor no lo diga –No paso por alto el hecho de que lo había interrumpido, pero lo ignoro- Por hoy ah descubierto muchas cosas…vergonzosas acerca de mi, así que por favor….por favor….no lo diga en voz alta –Su voz sonó de la misma que antes lo había hecho, aunque con un poco mas de tono de volumen-.

Ella sabía que estaba mal. Ella sabía que se iba a enojar e ignorarla, que saldría y que la castigaría, que haría algo que solo él sabía que era para hacerle algún mal y ella lo recibiría sabiendo que se lo merecía. Pero no le importo, tal como no le importaba antes, y mucho menos en esa situación, no estaba en condiciones de discutir en ese preciso momento.

Se espero todo, excepto lo que el realmente hizo.

Y Law no supo porque, pero cuando escucho esas palabras, cuando escucho el "Por favor" pronunciado con semejante tono de voz lastimero, lo único que alcanzo a hacer de manera consiente fue sentarse en el borde del colchón, dejando de momento el libro al lado de la lámpara en la mesa. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Haciendo que se preguntara _porque _lo había hecho considerando sus intenciones originales. Ese tipo de comportamiento lo había visto en mujeres antes, un comportamiento lastimero que utilizaban para obtener lo que querían, aunque lo único que le daban eran nauseas, lo había visto antes, pero ahora…pero en ese momento se dio cuenta en algo en lo que no había caído antes, algo que le hizo darse cuenta de que ella no lo hacía con esa intención: Ella no solo parecía una niña pequeña, ella _pensaba _y _reaccionaban _como una en ciertas cosas, y esa era una de ellas.

- No deberías esconder tu rostro, eso solo hace que las cosas empeoren, tú misma dijiste que no te gustaba la oscuridad. Deberías salir con los demás.

Ella lo escucho y miro a través de la sábana blanca que cubría gran mayoría de su rostro. No la estaba mirando, estaba mirando a algún punto fijo en la puerta del baño, y eso por alguna razón le dio un poco mas de tranquilidad, la suficiente como para que sus labios se movieran para decir lo que estaba pensando.

- …No importa…. siempre hago esto de todas maneras…

- ¿Siempre? –Su voz siguió sonando igual, pero noto que la estaba mirando de reojo. Su mirada viajo hacia abajo-.

- ….Nunca….nunca hubo nadie ahí que estuviera conmigo esos dias…. Pasaron cuatro años, no es de extrañar que más de una tormenta se hiciera presente de vez en cuando, todas esas veces la luz se iba…es una de las razones por las que tanto odio la oscuridad –Su voz no era más que un murmullo, pero eso no pareció importarle al mayor por que ciertamente podía oírla perfectamente- Por eso estoy acostumbrada, ademas de que no quiero causarle ningún inconveniente a nadie.

El se quedo callado, no sabiendo realmente que decir en ese momento tan…._delicado._

Sabia como se sentía, lo sabía de ante mano y sabia que esa fue una de las causas por las que había llegado a ser como era. Por un momento el recuerdo de una noche tormentosa, sin luz, llego a su mente, cosa que hizo que frunciera el ceño por un momento muy corto.

Si, ese sentimiento era bastante desagradable, y cada experiencia que se pasaba con el mismo sentimiento no hacía más que empeorarlo.

Pero…..al final de cada una de esas experiencias, de cada uno de esos recuerdos….siempre estaba la imagen de alguien abriendo la puerta de su habitación, alguien con una amable sonrisa que se acercaba a él, y hacia algo que siempre lograba calmarlo. Solo seria una vez ¿No? Si eso hacía que ese asqueroso sentimiento de culpabilidad que le alborotaba el estomago desapareciera, entonces tendría que hacerlo.

Por un momento ella no supo que paso. Había sentido que él se había movido y había levantado la cabeza un poco. Lo primero que vio por una mano acercarse a ella, para ponerse tras su cabeza y acercarla a él, luego vio la tela amarilla del sweater.

Law mantuvo la cabeza de ella contra su pecho un momento antes de relajar la mano, dándose cuenta de que lo hecho, hecho esta y no se podía hacer nada. Solo faltaba algo para que lo que él estaba haciendo fuera igual a lo que esa persona hizo con el hacía ya mucho tiempo.

- Ahora ya no estás sola.

Solo lo hacía por su honor de pirata.

Solo lo hacía porque le había prometido a otro capitán que la haría feliz….. ¿No?

Solo lo hacía para conseguir lo que quería….. ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p><em>Levanto la vista, moviendo sus manos en dirección a la campana de viento que colgaba del marco de la ventana. Sabía que no podía alcanzarla, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo bajo las manos, mirando un momento el cojín sobre el que estaba sentada antes de mirar a su alrededor, notando como mas de una figura se podía ver atreves del papel de las puertas corredizas.<em>

_Miro hacia el frente y suspiro un poco, la fuente y el jardín eran muy hermosos, pero se estaba empezando a aburrir de eso. Se levanto, con cuidado de no pisar la tela rojiza de su kimono en el proceso. Miro hacia los lados una vez más antes de encaminarse hacia una de las tantas puertas, no estando para nada segura de hacia dónde estaba dirigiendo. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un pasillo de una piedra blanca que se parecía mucho al mármol aunque no estaba segura si estaba hecha de eso._

_- Yueres-sama –No se sorprendió tanto al escuchar la voz de un hombre a su lado. Cuando volteo se encontró con un marine, tenía una rodilla en el suelo y un puño en el mismo sitio, manteniendo la mirada suave- ¿Desea algo? –Se quedo mirándolo un momento antes de ladear el rostro-._

_- Perdón pero… ¿Sabe donde esta mi hermano? _

_- Taiyo-sama se encuentra en una importante reunión con el Gorosei –Quería bufar o reírse cuando dijo "importante reunión", sabia de sobre que ese era un perfecto sinónimo de "Algo en donde tú no puedes entrar porque eres pequeña"-._

_De todas maneras contuvo las ganas de hacerlo, sabiendo que en ese lugar eso sería lo último que tendría permitido hacer._

_- Así que se trata de eso… -Puso una manga frente a su cara para ocultar la gran sonrisa burlona que se encontraba en sus labios- Entonces iré a dar un paseo –El hombre no tuvo mucho tiempo para responder, ni siquiera para mirar hacia arriba cuando ella ya estaba caminando a varios metros lejos de donde ellos estaban, mirando los pasillos con suma curiosidad-._

_Frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente cuando noto la presencia de dos hombres tras ellas, vigilando sus movimientos como si en cualquier momento su pequeño cuerpo se fuera a transformar en un monstruo gigante con sed de sangre que los atacaría y después iniciara una masacre que duraría siglos, pero siguió caminando como si no supiera siquiera que estaban ahí. Todos los pasillos eran prácticamente iguales, por lo que buscaba alguna forma de diferenciarlos para evitar perderse en un futuro._

_Se quedo mirando una ventana sumamente grande que daba al exterior, mostrando la imponente ciudad que estaba alrededor de donde estaban._

_- ¿Todo esto está encima de la Red Line, verdad? –Pregunto en voz alta, sintiendo de inmediato la tensión en el aire-._

_- Si, Yueres-sama_

_Ladeo el rostro, conformándose momentáneamente con la respuesta absolutamente mecánica, sintiéndose herida un momento debido a la tensión que emanaban los dos oficiales de la marina. _

_Levanto el rostro cuando escucho unos pasos dirigirse hacia donde estaban, y miro hacia la derecha para ver quién o más bien quienes los provocaban. Se sintió frustrada porque frente a ella se paro una cabra que era exactamente de su mismo tamaño, hiriendo su orgullo solo un poco más de lo que normalmente era herido. Claro que el mismo sentimiento se aplico cuando vio de reojo a alguien pararse al lado de la cabrita, alguien sumamente alto o grande. _

_- Almirante de Flota Sengoku –Vio por el rabillo del ojo como los dos marines tras ella saludaban de manera formal al que estaba en frente-._

_Subió la mirada lentamente, deteniéndose un momento en la trenza que formaba su barba para después detenerse en la gaviota que descansaba en su sombrero con las alas extendidas a los lados. Parpadeo un poco, detallándola con la vista, antes de bajar la mirada al rostro del hombre que la miraba seriamente. Tenía los brazos tras la espalda, agarrados ahí, no los quito en ningún momento._

_El la miro, ella le devolvió la mirada, así duraron un momento antes de que ella, con las manos juntas y metidas dentro de las mangas del kimono, se inclinara ligeramente en señal de "respeto a los mayores"_

_- Es un gusto conocerlo, Sengoku-san_

* * *

><p>Parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, porque su rostro estaba ligeramente inquieto, como si estuviera recordando algo que no le gustaba para nada. Se había quedado dormida no hacía mucho, y le había costado a Law recostarla en la cama sin despertarla. La miro un momento antes de suspirar y quitar se sombrero con una mano, mientras con la otra peinaba sus cabellos.<p>

- _¿Qué se supone que me está pasando?_

* * *

><p>Le agradezco a BloodyMarryMe por prestarme su OC para mi fic, realmente va a ser una gran ayuda para el desarrollo.<p>

Por favor comenten!


	25. Chapter 23

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back, textos._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

23: A veces cuesta mucho mas eliminar un solo defecto que adquirir cien virtudes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chichiue: Padre.<strong>

**Aniue: Hermano mayor.**

**Shingetsu: Luna nueva.**

* * *

><p><em>- ¡No te atrevas a hablarme así, chico!<em>

_Cerró un poco los ojos debido al miedo que invadió su mente un instante cuando escucho el sonido de una cachetada resonar en los pasillos después del grito del hombre que conocía como su padre. Los abrió después de un momento, respirando profundo para continuar su camino por el pasillo de madera, teniendo como única luz la de la luna que podía entrar gracias a la parte abierta del pasillo la cual daba al jardín principal de la casa._

_Podía escuchar la conversación al fondo del pasillo, la cual había subido de tono desde el sonido de la cachetada y su cara adquirió una expresión más preocupada que la anterior cuando logro llegar hasta las puertas corredizas completamente abiertas, dejando salir toda la luz que estaba dentro de la habitación. Su rostro se lleno de terror cuando, asomando un poco la cabeza por una de las puertas, observo la mano levantada de su padre, preparada para cruzarla por el rostro de su hermano otra vez, el cual se encontraba en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido _

_- ¡Detente, Chichiue! –Afortunadamente tanto sus gritos como sus pasos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para llegar al hombre antes de que volviera a pegarle-._

_El hombre detuvo su mano, bajándola a un lado, primero viendo al muchacho con odio pero después paso a ver con una mirada de sentimiento indefinido a la niña que estaba agarrada a sus piernas, haciendo notar su presencia._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, Yueres? Deberías estar durmiendo –Su voz sonaba un poco ronca, tal vez resintiéndose por los gritos con los que había discutido segundos atrás-._

_- ¿Por qué le pegas a Aniue? ¡El no ha hecho nada malo! –su ojos deberían estar en ese momento soltando lagrimillas por las comisuras, porque la cara del hombre frente a ella era todo un poema- Aniue ¿Estás bien? –Se arrodillo en el suelo junto a la figura el muchacho, haciendo que quedara a la altura de sus hombros, mientras este se limpiaba la mejilla golpeada con una mano-._

_- Estoy bien Yue, solo perdí el equilibrio –Arrugo un poco la nariz percibiendo la mentira en sus palabras, aunque logro tranquilizarla con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba un poco mas derecho- Chichiue y yo solamente estábamos teniendo una pequeña charla, que se paso solo un poco de la raya ¿verdad, Chichiue? –Miro al hombre frente a él, con una sonrisa de medio lado pero los ojos completamente serios-._

_El hombre contemplo su mirada un momento, tomando eso como un desafio casi de inmediato, respondiéndole con su propia seriedad. Pero después relajo un poco el rostro, sintiendo la mirada de su hija sobre el, y la miro._

_- Solo fue un malentendido Yue –Dijo al fin, soltando un pequeño suspiro-._

_- Pero ya lo arreglaron ¿Verdad? No volverá a pasar ¿Verdad?_

_- ¡Claro que no! –Rio un poco el muchacho, poniendo una mano en su cabeza- Nunca te mentiría ¿Verdad? –Inquirió y ella asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa aunque aun no muy segura de la situación-._

_- Es tarde, váyanse los dos a dormir…..Taiyo, lleva a tu hermana a su cuarto y encárgate de que se duerma –El hombre frente a ellos, de aspecto joven, pelo negro y largo, se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación que estaba al final de la pared- Buenas noches._

_- Buenas noches, Chichiue –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, viendo como entraba a la habitación-._

_Luego el mayor soltó un suspiro, al tiempo que se levantaba y se sacudía la Yukata formal que tenía puesto._

_- Pensé que nunca se iría –Murmuro mas para si que para la que lo estaba mirando de forma muy preocupada-._

_- Aniue –Llamo agarrándolo de la manga, haciendo que volteara a verla- ¿Realmente estas bien? Tu mejilla esta morada…_

_- Esto se curara enseguida, te aseguro que no es nada –Rio antes de levantarla en brazos, haciendo que pudiera tener una mejor vista de su cara- Ademas de que ya no me duele._

_- Mentiroso._

_- No te estoy mintiendo –Insistió con una gota de sudor corriéndole por la nuca- Venga, tenemos que ir a dormir, si no Chichiue se enojara con nosotros –Dio un paso hacia delante, inmediatamente mirando las hebras negras que caían por la espalda de la menor- ¿Pelo suelto? ¿Enserio? Se te va a llenar de polvo y no vas a poder respirar mientras duermes –Ella lo miro con cara de espanto- ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma!_

_- ¿Por qué tienes que decir bromas como esas? –Inquirió cuando empezó a caminar por el pasillo, aun siendo cargada por el-._

_- No puedo evitarlo, eres mi única hermana después de todo, supongo que es un instinto o algo así –Rio un poco, entrando a la habitación de la más pequeña por la puerta que estaba abierta en dirección al jardín- Ahora a dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo –La dejo sobre el futon que estaba parcialmente rodeado por unos tipos de abanicos de madera bastante altos-._

_- Fue como todos los dias –Replico metiéndose entre las sabanas cuando el se sentó al lado de su futon- Siempre es así._

_- ¿Te aburre este estilo de vida?_

_- ¿A ti no?_

_- Eso es un punto para ti –Admitió con una sonrisa- No puedo quejarme, muchas personas quisieran vivir una vida así….una gran casa, fortuna….pero eso nos hace cada vez mas solitarios, nos aleja cada vez mas del resto de la gente._

_- Pero… ¿No son ellos los que se alejan de nosotros? –Cuando el muchacho bajo la mirada, se encontró mirando el techo- No se nos acercan, y cada vez que intentamos hacerlo se alejan de nosotros ¿Acaso hicimos algo malo? ¿Algo para merecer eso?_

_- Nosotros no hicimos nada malo Yue –Negó con la cabeza- Solo conocen el lado que quieren ver, quieren encontrar a alguien a quien odiar en caso de algo…. No es justo, y menos porque nosotros no escogimos esto, pero….pero no estamos solos, tú me tienes a mí, y yo te tengo a ti, con eso es suficiente: No necesito nada más._

* * *

><p>¿Qué le estaba <em>pasando<em>?

Un día era calculador y casi un dictador, tanto así que le había prohibido tener cosas que le recordaran a su antigua tripulación porque había pensado que ella no le era totalmente leal, y al siguiente se podría decir que era hasta considerado.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando tan sumisamente? El simplemente no era así, aunque tampoco era como si dentro del submarino donde no había nadie que matar, se comportara diferente a como lo estaba haciendo, pero en ese momento simplemente…_no_ _se sentía bien._

O se sentía muy bien y eso hacía que fuera malo.

En ese momento ya ni el mismo sabía lo que estaba pensando, y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que no le importaba saber el porqué estaba actuando de esa forma. Ya hasta había dejado de pensar que había perdido lo que el llamaba sanidad mental, o por lo menos lo poco que le quedaba.

- ¿Paso algo, capitán? –La voz de Bepo resonó en sus oídos, haciéndolo regresar a la realidad aunque no quito la mirada de la pared del fondo del comedor-.

O por lo menos desde su posición eso era lo que creía el oso que veía su capitán. Claro está que si hubiera estado en el lugar de Law, hubiera sabido que estaba viendo la clineja de cierta persona que estaba sirviendo la comida para la tripulación en platos para después ponerlos frente al resto de la tripulación. Por primera vez había notado algo en ella que le había hecho quedarse mirándola fijamente, intentando averiguar si se lo estaba imaginando o no.

- No, no paso nada Bepo.

Si, definitivamente era un buen mentiroso.

Ojala pudiera usar ese talento consigo mismo de vez en cuando.

- Ne, Kogata –Llamo Sanso mientras comía de su propio plato, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza desde detrás, lo que hizo que casi metiera la cabeza en el plato-.

- No hables con la boca llena animal –Regaño Delko con una mano en la cadera-.

- ¡Agresivo!

- ¡Mocoso!

- Por favor dejen las peleas para otro momento –Suspiro Rui, metiéndose un trozo de carne a la boca-.

- ¿Decias? –Inquirió la muchacha mirando al que estaba frente a ella con rostro inocente, mientras Sanso se sobaba la zona de impacto-.

- Te ves algo diferente –Comento mirándola con el rostro ladeado- ¿Cambiaste algo? Te veo con la misma ropa pero estoy seguro de que hay algo diferente –Puso la mano en el mentón con gesto pensativo-.

Eso hizo que Law se pusiera alerta ¿Era tan obvio que otras personas también lo habían notado? Eso lo decepciono un poco

- Ahora que lo dices es cierto –Comento Rui mirándola también- Aunque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que es.

- ¿Diferente? –Ella parpadeo un momento- La verdad es que no lo eh notado para nada, ¿Qué tipo de cambio?

- Te digo que no lo sé –Sanso movió la mano de un lado para el otro, demostrando su punto- Pero se que es algo….!Estoy seguro! ¿Creciste un poco? ¿Engordaste? ¿Adelgazaste? ¿Te cortaste el cabello?

- Ah, si te refieres a eso, es cierto que esta algo diferente –Ladeo el rostro, como si no pudiera comprender por que no lo habían visto antes pensando que era tan obvio- Esta de-

- Está dejando de ser blanco para ser negro –Todos voltearon hacia su capitán, como si estuvieran apenas notando su presencia y les sorprendiera que había comentado algo como eso. El solo los ignoro, comiendo como si con el no fueran las miradas-.

- ¡Es verdad! –Exclamo Penguin mirando su cabeza más de cerca, cosa que hizo sentirla un poco incomoda, pero sus compañeros parecieron no notarlo en lo más mínimo- Es como si el pelo estuviera creciendo de otro color.

- Parece más como si estuviera destiñendo –Fue el comentario de Rui, mirando detenidamente las raíces del cabello-.

- por alguna razón me siento un objeto de observación en un laboratorio –Murmuro la muchacha, bajando un poco la mirada mientras se encogía sobre ella misma, como si quisiera desaparecer con ese acto-.

Y Law hubiera sonreído ante su pensamiento de no ser porque su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa: Analizar la situación hasta ese punto. Tuvo que darle una especie de pausa a su mente para poder concentrar toda su atención en una sola cosa, o más bien una sola pregunta: ¿Qué le estaba pasando a _ella?_

Si Yue creía que él no se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento hacia el después de lo que había pasado en la noche con el incidente de los rayos, truenos y centellas, estaba muy equivocada. Lo había notado. En ese instante. En ese minuto, en ese segundo en el que él había compartido su observación con los demás, ella había volteado a mirarlo de reojo.

_Y había quitado la mirada inmediatamente._

Eso desato una reacción en cadena dentro de su mente, que termino con algo parecido a un fuerte y sonoro gruñido creado por su subconsciente ante el pensamiento que surgió.

Ella lo estaba _evitando _lo que llevaría que lo estuviera _ignorando tan notablemente que hasta el se había dado cuenta a la primera._

Y eso, ahora que lo pensaba muy detenidamente, _no le gustaba ni una pisca_.

- …Voy a llevarle la comida a Jean Bart y Leo-san –Inquirió el origen de su actual mal humor, levantándose de su silla con su plato en manos, caminando rápidamente dentro de la cocina-.

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa a esa?

* * *

><p>- Muchas gracias –Agradeció el hombre, tomando el plato en sus manos, quitando por un momento la vista de los comandos que tenían en frente-.<p>

- Me estaba muriendo de hambre –Sonrio Leo tomando su plato también- Gracias por molestarte en traerlo, Yue-chan.

- No hay de que, si quieren un poco mas por favor díganme –Asintió con la cabeza, saliendo de la sala de controles después de despedirse con una mano-.

- Solo voy al baño y regreso ¿Si? No tienes por que hacer todo el trabajo sola, regresare dentro de nada –Había dicho Delko cuando ella lego antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina en dirección a los dormitorios-.

Ella no había respondido por no haber sentido la necesidad de hablarle al aire puesto que ya nadie estaba ahí. O por lo menos eso era lo que ella, de espaldas al resto de la habitación y ocupando su mente en lavar bien los platos, pensó en ese momento.

Era bastante extraño la verdad. No parecía que nada hubiera cambiado en lo absoluto, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Pero poco a poco y de una forma que hizo que él no se diera cuenta, ella había empezado a cambiar más de lo que creía o de lo que se veía. Law estaba consciente de eso, pero no sabía como tomarlo ¿Serian sus cambias para bien o para mal? Hasta ahora no habían tenido problemas….o por lo menos no muchos, nada que no se pudiera manejar y arreglar en un día, ademas de eso no había pasado nada de mayor importancia que fuera malo para él y para la tripulación.

Claro, eso era dejando de lado la indiferencia de ella hacia mostrar lo que realmente pensaba o sentía.

- Srta. Yue –Casi se le resbala el plato de las manos de la sorpresa que le causo escuchar su voz tan cerca cuando ni siquiera había sentido su presencia. Sujeto el objeto en sus manos fuertemente, intentando que el jabón no le hiciera una mala pasada y se le callera por accidente-.

- Capitán –Pareció suspirar aliviada, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que no era un desconocido o un psicópata, pero se seguía viendo una ligera tensión en sus hombros, cosa que no fue pasada desapercibida- ¿Necesita algo de mí?

- No realmente –Su respuesta la descoloco un momento, haciendo que lo mirara con cara de confusión-.

-…..ya veo –Asintió lentamente, mientras volvía su vista al plato que estaba en sus manos, para después proceder a seguir limpiándolo con sumo esmero, como si hubiera una mancha en el plato que la estuviera molestando y quería eliminarla a cualquier costo, aunque eso significara no estar mirando a su capitán, quien parecía tener algún tipo de problema interno porque no había quitado su cara de seriedad mezclada con estrés en ningún momento-.

En alguna parte de ese momento, Law se dio cuenta que su fuente de estrés no era únicamente ella, también eran los cambios climáticos tan drásticos y la marina siguiéndoles el paso como gato a ratón, aunque estaban muy pero MUY equivocados si pensaban que se iban a dejar atrapar. Sabía que eso último era fruto de su plan, y no se arrepentía de haberlo decidido así, pero ciertamente no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia la persecución.

- …_ ¿Qué estará mirando? _–Por alguna razón, esa fue la única cosa que se repetía en su mente sin cesar, se repetía una y otra y otra y otra vez sin parar- Ano… ¿Capitán?

- ¿Si? –Su respuesta fue casi automática, como si hubiera estado esperando el momento en el que ella preguntara para responder lo que tenía planeado responderle, como si ya hubiera sabido la respuesta desde un principio-.

- Perdón por preguntar pero…–Lo miro un poco, dejando en el lado en donde estaban los platos para secarse- ¿Paso algo? Pareces estar un poco….molesto.

Logro soltar un suspiro, la tensión en el ambiente era mucha y la verdad era que no sabía por que. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Eso no podría reclamárselo a ella por que ciertamente el único con una actitud extraña o diferente era él. Se estaba preocupando más de la cuenta por algo que ni siquiera existía realmente.

- No es nada Srta. Yue….solamente es el estrés de siempre –Respondió, dándose la media vuelta, de pronto encontrando inútil el hecho de estar ahí-.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que ella tenía la misma cara de siempre cuando medio se volteo para ver, habría jurado que había escuchado una risita escucharse en la cocina.

- ¿Paso algo? –Ella ladeo el rostro, como siempre lo hacía, mirándole con un poco de curiosidad en los ojos-.

-…..No, nada.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ja, gane! –Exclamo Rui con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mirando a Sanso, quien estaba frente a él con el ceño completamente fruncido- ¡Te toca hacer mis tareas! –Claro que su "querido" compañero ignoro completamente ese detalle, riendo ante su repentino color rojo en el rostro, demostrando que en menos de lo que esperaba habría una explosión de su parte-.<p>

- ¡No es posible! ¡HICISTE TRAMPA!

- No, no la hizo.

- ¡Cállate Bepo!

- Lo siento.

Levanto la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos un momento, fijándose en el aura negra mezclada con una morada que estaba alrededor de Bepo, quien tenía la cabeza baja en muestra de su "arrepentimiento". Cuando sintió que iban a voltear a verla bajo su mirada otra vez a la letras impresas en el papel.

- ¿Estás segura de querer leer un libro así? Puedes ir a conseguir otros en la próxima isla a la que vayamos, estoy seguro que no queda mucho, dos dias a lo sumo –Penguin vio como ella negó con la cabeza-.

- Este libro tiene datos que puedo usar en batalla, había querido leer libros de medicina hacia un tiempo –Explico vagamente, casi como quien no quiere la cosa, sin quitar la mirada de las paginas, las cuales de vez en cuando pasaba de manera casi desinteresada-.

Penguin parpadeo un par de veces en confusión, luego miro a Shachi como diciéndole "¿Viste lo que yo vi? " Pero su compañero estaba mirando la "amena charla" que Sanso estaba manteniendo con Rui, quien se estaba riendo a lo lindo. Dejando olvidado el asunto, el muchacho hizo como si no hubiera visto nada, porque realmente pensó que había sido una invención de su mente lo que había visto.

Cosa que le hizo mucha gracia a ella.

Se levanto sin dar ningún tipo de explicación mientras seguía leyendo y manteniendo el libro a un nivel donde tenía que bajar un poco su cabeza para poder verlo. Fue como si no hubiera notado que en ese momento iba a chocar con Law en la esquina pero se movió rápidamente hacia la izquierda mientras seguía caminando calmadamente en dirección a su cuarto, dejando a un confundido Trafalgar Law atrás.

- _¿Qué fue eso? _ -Esa fue la pregunta que se hizo a si mismo cuando sin quererlo llego a la puerta de la sala donde estaba su tripulación-.

- ¿Qué paso capitán? Parece un poco sorprendido –Inquirió Bepo recuperándose de su "momento de depresión" cuando noto la presencia del hombre en la puerta-.

Law solo movió la cabeza un poco, negando con ella mientras su mirada movía a la normalidad.

- La Srta. Yue acaba de…..no, debió haber sido mi imaginación –Suspiro un poco mientras veía dentro del cuarto-.

- ¿Yue? Está actuando un poco extraño –Penguin vio como su capitán se giraba hacia el con una mirada interrogatorio- Digo, se ah estado comportando….diferente, no se exactamente como pero está actuando raro.

- _¿Raro? _–Law miro el pasillo una vez más, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos mientras su rostro adquiría un poco de seriedad, como estuviera pensando en algo muy importante- _Esto sera interesante._

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Yue! –Volteo ante el llamado aunque la voz sonaba un poco lejana, inmediatamente pasando entre los dos oficiales de la marina que estaban tras ella, haciendo que empezaran a correr por los pasillos tratando de seguirle el paso-.<em>

_Dio vuelta en una esquina, sabiendo que el pequeño jardín que siempre le dejaban para "jugar" estaría no muy lejos de esa esquina. Cuando vio la luz del sol entrar por la puerta de cristal, bajo un poco la velocidad, haciendo que los marines suspiraran aliviados mientras la imitaban. Empujo la puerta de cristal con las dos manos, sonriéndole a la persona que sabia la había llamado, agarrando la tela de su ropa con las manos._

_- A veces creo que me tratas como a una mascota ¿Cómo puede ser posible que después de todo siga viniendo cuando me llamas desde tan lejos? –Inquirió entre sonrisas-._

_- Eso significa que eres muy obediente, -Rio el muchacho poniéndole una mano en la cabeza- Pero ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso, tienes visitas –Miro sobre su hombro, indicándole que mirara lo que había tras el-. _

_Parpadeo un poco en confusión antes de hacerlo, y casi frunció el ceño cuando vio la gran figura de Sengoku parada a unos metros tras su hermano, mirándola de la misma forma en la que la había mirado cuando se conocieron. Aunque sonrió al ver a la cabrita, la cual estaba comiendo césped._

_Pero había otra persona, un poco más atrás de Sengoku, y cuando levanto la vista para verlo se quedo un poco sorprendida._

_- Pero si tú eres… -Murmuro mas para sí misma que para los demás, al tiempo que se soltaba de la ropa de su hermano-._

_- Parece que tu también lo recuerdas bien –Comento el mayor sonriendo un poco mientras de daba la vuelta, quedando frente a Sengoku-._

_- Es un placer verla de nuevo, Yueres-Hime –Estuvo tentada a hacer una mueca cuando escucho su voz, estaba esperando por lo menos una huella de sarcasmo o algo por el estilo-._

_- Digo lo mismo, Sengoku-san. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de su visita? _

_- Se ha decidido cambiarle la escolta –Pudo sentir de inmediato como los marines tras ella casi suspiraban aliviados- El cuartel general necesita sus oficiales de alto rango, pero no puede quedarse sin vigilancia, por lo que después de un tiempo se decidido que el más indicado para ser su nueva escolta es el mismo que estuvo encargo de la misión de salvamente ese día hace 4 meses –El hombre dio un paso adelante, mirando a la niña con una expresión seria- El Sargento Mayor Drake._

_- Es un placer verlo de nuevo sargento, le agradecemos nuevamente lo que hizo aquella vez –Sonrio Taiyo, mirándolo con una expresión serena-._

_- No tiene porque agradecerme, Taiyo-sama –Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza-._

_- Me niego –Los tres pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia Yue, quien tenía el ceño un poco fruncido- Es suficiente de esta ridiculez ¿Por qué la necesidad de una escolta? Estamos en el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo, y no quiero que gente que no quiero hacerlo sea mi escolta por una simple orden._

_- Creo que está un poco equivocada, Yueres-sama –Lo miro sin entender, y por un momento le pareció que Drake suavizo la mirada- Yo me ofrecí para este puesto de manera voluntaria, a pesar de que mi rango no es lo suficiente alto, estoy completamente seguro de que puedo protegerla y hacer su estadía mas cómoda en este lugar de una manera más eficiente. Admito que cuando avisaron que uno seria escogido para el puesto, me rehusé a ofrecerme, pero…..pero pensé en varias cosas, y aquí estoy._

_Ella lo miro un momento, y para sorpresa del hombre, empezó a reír un poco, sonriendo ampliamente._

_- Que persona más rara –Murmuro la pequeña-._

Se quedo mirando por un momento mirando el cartel de búsqueda que tenía en sus manos, observando fijamente la foto que estaba impresa en el. Cerró los ojos un momento. Buscando calmar sus pensamientos aunque fuera un solo segundo. Pero los abrió nuevamente, mas rápido de lo que normalmente lo haría, al sentir el movimiento del submarino cambiar, viendo las luces rojas aparecer por debajo de la puerta.

- "Prepárense: Los marines nos esperan"

Escucho al voz de Leo resonar por todo el submarino cuando salió del cuarto, mientras se ponía un cinturón negro que le quedaba grande, del cual colgó las Tenssen para poder llevárselas. Corrió por el pasillo, apoyándose una vez de la pared cuando sintió como el submarino emergió del agua, pero siguió corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal. Como pudo llego a las escaleras que daban a la salida, escuchando de inmediato el sonido de la pelea retumbar en el metal alrededor de ella.

- ¡Trafalgar Law, ríndete o tendremos que seguir usando la fuerza en tu contra! -El Marine de mayor rango dentro de uno de los buques lo señaló con un dedo, demostrando que hablaba enserio-.

- Le informo que no me gusta ser ordenado –Law sonrisa de Law fue como las de siempre en batalla, calma pero llena de diversión al momento de ver sangre volando por doquier-.

El hombre no tuvo tiempo de responder, una bala inmediatamente atravesó su hombro, tumbándolo al suelo mientras el dolor se acumulaba en el lugar de la herida, haciendo que la sangre llenara su ropa blanca por completo.

- Parece que hoy estas emocionada, Srta. Yue –Sonrio cuando sintió un sonido que él conocía muy bien: El sonido que hacían las balas cuando eran aplastadas por su subordinada-.

- ¿Estás bien capitán?

- Solo preocúpate por ti, yo me encargaré del resto -Fue un momento, solo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que Law pudiera escucharlo claramente: Una risa, una risa, una risa no de niña pequeña si no más parecida a la de una mujer joven muy feliz.

_- ¿Paso algo gracioso? –Inquirió con una ceja levantada, mirando a la persona frente a él como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza-._

_- ¡No me mires así! –Ella puso las manos en jarra, pero no duro mucho, porque su risa volvió a inundar el aire- Es que tienes que verte cariño….! Pareces un mini doctor !_

Se quedo helado por un segundo, conteniendo la respiración.

Cuando regreso más o menos a la realidad miro hacia atrás, viendo primero como lanzaba la Tenssen negra con una mano para que cuando regresara agarrarla con la misma.

No había sido su imaginación.

Simplemente había sido demasiado parecido, demasiado _igual_…..era la misma manera, había sonado de la misma manera a la risa de _esa persona_.

- ¡Capitán! –Reacciono ante la voz de Jean Bart a tiempo para esquivar una de las tantas espadas que portaba uno de los tantos marines que intentaban atacarlo sin éxito. Marine que termino en el suelo, con una herida en la espalda, preguntándose internamente que había conseguido atacarlo-.

Claro que Law vio perfectamente el reflejo negro que pareció rodearlo, atinando a cortar un poco de la espalda del marine, para luego terminar de rodearlo, pasándole por el lado izquierdo antes de ser atrapado por una mano un poco pálida.

- Me pareció haberte dicho que solo te preocuparas por tu –Sus palabras parecieron un gruñido, pero al mismo tiempo no, fueron mas como palabras arrastradas que no sabían que sentimiento expresar en ese momento-.

- ¡Lo siento capitán!

Alzo una ceja, ¿Acaso su voz sonaba entusiasta…..

Cuando observo el filo de la espada acercarse a él decidió que ese momento no era el más indicado para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

- ¡Shingetsu!

La presión por un momento pareció disminuir considerablemente, haciendo que sus cuerpos parecían sumamente ligeros, para después incrementar sin aviso, haciendo que el aire se les fuera de los pulmones un momento. Más de un grito proveniente de los marines se escucho en el aire, aparte de los gritos de ayuda que exclamaban las cabezas sin cuerpo volando por todas partes, pudo escuchar claramente nuevos gritos, que les hizo reafirmar que su posición no era favorable en lo más mínimo.

Era normal para el ver sangre después de las batallas como esa en su ropa y la de su tripulación, pero no estaba acostumbrado a verla a _ella _con _sangre_ en la ropa. Y mucho menos en el rostro.

Era como si la imagen fuera casi irreal. Por un momento los cuerpos boca arriba y abajo, con manchas o charcos de sangre donde se encontraban sus cabezas, y más de uno con la boca abierta, dando la impresión de que salía humo desde dentro de sus garganta, hacia que la escena pareciera irreal con ella ahí, con salpicaduras de sangre en las piernas y ropa, ademas de el rostro y los brazos, pero ni una sola gota en su Tenssen negra, la cual seguía en su mano, o en la blanca que colgaba de su cinturón.

Su mirada era como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera hecho nada en absoluto para que los marines quedaran así, y no le importara la escena en la que estaba.

Muchas miradas estaban en ella, otras muchas estaban en los buques de la marina que se alejaban mientras otros entraban en el submarino debido a una que otra herida.

- Capitán –Bepo llego a su lado, mirándolo a el mientras de reojo la miraba a ella- ¿Qué hacemos con los cuerpos?

- Seguimos el mismo procedimiento de siempre –No supo como pero logro encontrar su voz y sus pensamientos, los cuales parecían más ordenados de lo común- Nos sumergiremos y dejaremos que el mar haga el resto.

- ¡Aye, capitán!

Y si el oso se hubiera quedado un poco mas se hubiera dado cuenta.

Law noto como ella se dio un poco la vuelta, quedando de perfil desde su punto de vista y viéndolo con la mitad del ojo. Impasible. Había una mancha de sangre en su mejilla izquierda, la cual no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

Si, si Bepo se hubiera quedado un momento más hubiera visto la gran sonrisa de su capitán, y hubiera escuchado sus palabras, las cuales el solo daba muy pocas veces para muy pocas cosas, cosas que le dejaban encantado en la mayoría de las veces.

- Hermoso…

* * *

><p>Sádico. Completa y absolutamente sádico.<p>

No se ustedes pero esa es mi descripción de Law en la última parte este capítulo XD aunque me siento feliz de que saliera así, porque quería hacer un choque con el comienzo del capítulo, ¿que piensan ustedes?

Por favor dejen review!


	26. Chapter 24

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back, textos._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

24: Conoces realmente a una persona cuando eres capaz de enumerar antes sus virtudes que sus defectos.

* * *

><p>"<em>Casi todo lo absurdo de nuestra conducta es el resultado de imitar a aquellos a los que no podemos parecernos<em>"

Samuel Johnson

* * *

><p>Law recordaba vagamente como la habían dicho hacia mucho en alguna parte que tenía que conocer bien a una persona antes de jugarla, que cuando fuera a juzgar tuviera en cuenta los motivos, que supiera los motivos tuviera en cuenta los resultados, que cuando tuviera en cuenta los resultados tuviera en cuenta los sentimientos; Y cuando tuviera en cuenta los sentimientos no le quedarían ganas de juzgar a esa persona.<p>

Ahora tenía claro que quien había dicho eso estaba bastante errado porque el había decidido no juzgarla, saltándose todos los pasos anteriores en la lista para llegar al mismo resultado. Le había llegado a parecer hasta ridículo haber recordado todo eso cuando tenía clara su decisión.

- Vigila que esa herida no se habrá, si se abre ven de inmediato –Ordeno mientras cortaba el hilo con el que estaba cociendo los puntos de Tame en el hombro derecho, mientras apartaba la aguja y tijeras un poco llenas de sangre en un embase esterilizado, el cual fue inmediatamente llevado por Faust, un hombre de pelo amarillo, muy alto y con sombrero gris, para ser lavado al momento-.

- Aye, capitán –Asintió el hombre, pareciendo más que aliviado por que el dolor se había tranquilizado un poco con los analgésicos que le habían dado-.

- Rui, termina de tratarlo.

- Aye, capitán –Law se levanto de su silla, examinando el resto de la enfermería para confirmar que todos los heridos estaban estables, sintiendo un poco de aliviado al recordar el hecho de que no habían heridos de gravedad-.

Pero había un _pequeñísimo _detalle al cual no sabía como reaccionar: si enojarse o reírse.

Parecía estar preocupada, aunque como siempre no podía decir _exactamente _lo que estaba pensando _o _sintiendo, no sabía realmente como interpretar su expresión ni menos su posición: Ligeramente inclinada hacia el marco de la puerta, como si quisiera recostarse de el pero algo se lo estuviera impidiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Algo te está molestando, Srta. Yue? –Sonrio cuando ella lo miro, como si quisiera rodar los ojos pero algo también se lo estuviera impidiendo-.

- ¿Por qué no me deja curarlos, capitán? –Era raro en ella responder con otra pregunta, pero le dio el merito a la situación por la que estaban pasando en ese momento-.

- No estoy seguro, pero basándome en los hechos ocurridos con Hiken-ya, mi teoría es esta: Cada vez que curas a alguien, tu también sufres o un daño, o acumulas mucho cansancio en tu cuerpo ¿No es verdad? Si mi teoría es correcta entonces no puedo permitir que lo hagas por mas tentadora que sea la idea, eres necesaria para la siguiente isla –Continuo, no esperando su respuesta sobre si la teoría era acertada o no-.

- Creo que valen más tres hombres adultos que yo en una isla –Sonrio un poco, notando que no había negado el hecho de lo que pasaba si hacia lo que quería hacer-.

- No nos menos precies ojou-chan, somos más resistentes de lo que parecemos –Rio Tame junto a Sam y Jaret, un tipo de pelo marrón el cual estaba herido en la espalda-.

- Pero….

- Tendrás tu oportunidad de ayudarlos cuando estemos en la próxima isla, tendrás que hacer su trabajo mientras ellos no puedan salir –Paso por su lado con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa se autosuficiencia en los labios- Me encargare de eso personalmente.

- Oh, estoy segura de que lo harás –Tal vez ella había pretendido que sus palabras fueran un murmullo lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ella lo escuchara, pero cuando Law frunció el ceño y detuvo su paso a unos metros de distancia, se noto que lo había dicho en un tono que logro escuchar su capitán-.

Claro que cuando se volteo para mostrarle lo seria que estaba su cara, tenía una mano sobre la boca y una mirada un poco disgustada, como si estuviera pensando en algo que le desagradaba mucho. O como si se estuviera reprendiendo a sí misma.

No tubo realmente tiempo para decidir si el que se aya castigo así misma era suficiente o no, ella simplemente se dio la vuelta para caminar por el pasillo aun con la mano en la boca, como si estuviera realmente arrepentida. Eso le fue suficiente.

Claro, si hubiera sabido lo que realmente era no hubiera pensado en esa forma, porque si hubiera visto la gran sonrisa de burla que ella tenía en los labios, créanme, no le hubiera gustado en lo más mínimo.

- ¡Capitán! –Volteo hacia atrás, encontrándose con Bepo caminando rápidamente en su dirección-.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bepo?

- Leo y Jean Bart dicen que te necesitan en la sala de comandos, dicen que es urgente.

* * *

><p>- No fue tan sorpréndete –Se encogió un poco de hombros mientras doblaba las tiras de algodón y las metía en una pequeña caja negra, donde también estaba un pequeño frasco de vidrio lleno de un liquido de consistencia aceitosa-.<p>

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Hacia tanto tiempo que no había estado en una batalla tan emocionante que me había olvidado de un sentimiento como este! –Sanso estiro los brazos hacia los lados en un gran movimiento, demostrando su emoción- ¡Y es que nunca pensé que tú pelearas de esa forma!

- No pude ver casi nada ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Solo fui capaz de ver cuando los marines estaban en el suelo –Rui estaba sentado, al igual que Sanso, en el suelo, y al igual que su compañero, tenía una sonrisa muy amplia en su rostro- ¡Hasta el capitán se quedo un poco sorprendido! Antes, cuando estábamos comenzando la tripulación, se sorprendía más seguido, pero fuera de las ocasiones en las que alguien entraba a la tripulación, no demostraba nada parecido. Ya decía yo que cuando tú entraste no aya mostrado lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Ella los miro un momento antes de cerrar la Tenssen, dejándola en su mano mientras la observaba fijamente-.

- Es un secreto.

- ¿!Ah! ¿Y por que? ¡Tú siempre nos dices todo!

- Por eso –Asintió un poco- ¿No les gustaría sorprenderse más en campo de batalla en vez de ya esperarse lo que va a pasar?

- Bueno….no –Admitió Rui- ¡Pero seguiría siendo interesante!

- Seguiré manteniéndolo en secreto –Negó con la cabeza un poco, sin quitar la mirada de su Tenssen- Aunque –Levanto un poco la vista y miro por la ventana del submarino, quedándose mirándola un momento- ….Puede que eso sea interesante –Se levanto de la cama, caminando hacia la ventana para mirar al exterior-.

Sanso y Rui se miraron entre si antes de parase y ponerse tras la más pequeña, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa durante el proceso.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a una ventana de observación! –El primero en salir de la habitación fue Sanso, seguido por Rui-.

La muchacha se quedo mirando la pequeña ventana un momento más, con la boca ligeramente entre abierta y los ojos encantados, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera una de las cosas más interesante que aya visto en toda su vida. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, amarrando las Tenssen a su cinturón en el proceso antes de darse la vuelta y salir al pasillo, caminando más rápido que de costumbre pero no corriendo.

Más de uno estaba frente a una de las tantas ventanas de observación. Intento saltar para verla pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía ver nada suspiro, pensando un momento. Miro a su izquierda y sonrió, después de todo las mujeres siempre habían sido más ingeniosas que los hombres. Cuando llego frente a la otra ventana de observación, la cual estaba completamente sola ya que el resto de la tripulación se había asomado en la primera que habían visto, olvidándose de la existencia de la otra, puso una mano en el vidrio.

Las construcciones estaban malgastadas, algunas muy destruidas y otras lo estaban completamente. Había grandes corales formándose dentro de los edificios y se podían ver todas clases de peces enormes nadar por todos lados. No estaban a tanta profundidad, eso pudo verlo gracias a que estaban muy cerca del suelo pero también cerca de la superficie. Pudo ver a lo lejos un grupo de cosas oscuras, muy grande, lo cual solo indicaba una cosa:

Habían llegado a una nueva isla.

* * *

><p>- Parecen ser restos de una gran ciudad, parecía ser muy prospera porque las construcciones son enormes –Comento Jean Bart mirando por la ventana frente a ellos- La isla debe estar en proceso de hundirse.<p>

- O estaba -Sonrio el capitán, mirando también por el vidrio- Las construcciones llevan mucho tiempo bajo el agua, y no parece que hayan nuevas hundidas.

- Al parecer el nivel del agua es bastante inestable.

- Leo ¿En cuánto tiempo podemos emerger?

- En cinco minutos, capitán.

- Bepo, avisa a la tripulación que estaremos pisando tierra en poco tiempo.

- ¡Aye, capitán!

Law miro una vez más por la ventana, sonriendo de una manera un poco escalofriante ante la mirada de los otros. Miro hacia su mano, donde tenía un papel de al parecer muchos años de antigüedad, y lo metió en su bolsillo, mirando hacia el frente otra vez.

- Me decepcione cuando la ruta que tomamos para llegar a la Red Line no fuera la que llevara a esta isla –Sonrio aun más- Pero ahora sera diferente.

Como supuso su tripulación se encontraba ya en la puerta principal, esperando a que la señal fuera dada para salir a la cubierta en cuanto la señal fuera dada, cosa que todos esperaban impacientemente, eso Law podía verlo claramente.

Pero había una persona que no estaba entre la multitud que salió por la puerta apenas se tuvo la oportunidad. Alzo una ceja mientras subía también, comprobando con la mirada que realmente no estaba ahí.

La isla parecía ser bastante "decente" puesto que las casas eran muy grandes, de aspecto antiguo al igual que las calles, las cuales estaban en toda sus extensiones, hechas de piedra liza. Parecía ser una ciudad bastante grande y poblada, eso también lo podían decir por la gran cantidad de barcos con banderas negras mal escondidos a lo largo de toda la costa.

- Aficionados –Tanto Penguin como Sanso negaron la cabeza, ligeramente decepcionados-.

- Sr. Sanso, ¿Dónde está la Srta. Yue? –Inquirió Law aun mirando hacia los lados un poco, más de una vez otra persona de su tripulación se había parado a su lado, tapándola por completo- _Si llegara a escuchar eso estoy seguro que tendría una reacción interesante…_

- Estaba detrás de Rui y de mí hacia un momento capitán, tal vez siga dentro del submarino.

- Pero si yo la vi cuando todos nos reunimos en la entrada –La supernova miro a Tame un momento antes de voltear la cabeza un poco para mirar sobre su hombro escaleras abajo-.

Alzo una ceja y se dio vuelta completamente, bajando dos escalones para poder mirarla un poco mejor. Estaba mirando los escalones, como si se estuviera debatiendo entre subir o quedarse dentro del submarino. Cosa que no era decisión suya, por que Law ya había decidido por ella.

- ¿Paso algo malo, Srta. Yue? –Su voz pareció revolverla a la realidad, porque dio un pequeño salto para después levantar la cabeza, mirándolo como si estuviera desconcertada. Cosa que lo hizo poner una cara un poco seria- No pareces cómoda en este lugar.

- ….Esta isla –Se paso una mano por el brazo en gesto nervioso- No tengo mucha confianza en entrar en ella.

- ¿A que te refieres?

-…. No lo sé, pero….hay algo que me dice que esta isla…no es normal –Negó con la cabeza, apenas siendo capaz de mirarlo, queriendo correr hacia atrás y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que salieran de esa isla-.

Y para completa sorpresa suya, su capitán sonrió casi ampliamente, bajando los escalones que los separaban, hasta que quedar frente a ella. La comparación de tamaño era simplemente increíble, la diferencia podía ser fácilmente de 15 cm. Cosa que más que risa, parecía complacer a Law.

- Siempre me dijeron que las mujeres tenían un sexto sentido, nunca lo creí, pero parece que en esta ocasiono es verdad –Ella lo miro de forma curiosa- En esta isla hay algo muy especial, quiero tenerlo en mis manos, y tu eres una pieza importante para obtenerlo, Srta. Yue.

- _Me pregunto cuantas cosas ah conseguido con solo quererlo _–Suspiro mentalmente cuando se encontraba bajando del submarino, mirando de reojo a su capitán, quien a su vez miraba la ciudad que estaba a frente a él-.

- Supongo que somos el grupo suertudo –Volteo a ver a Sanso estirar los brazos a su lado- Esta vez estamos cerca del capitán, así que dudo que nos perdamos de la diversión –Le sonrió ampliamente- ¡No pongas esa mirada tan seria Kogata!

- Eso duele –Inquirió en voz un poco alta cuando le paso un brazo por el cuello, haciendo que flexionara las piernas mientras restregaba su puno en su cabeza, despeinando lo que podía despeinar-.

- ¡Eres demasiado aburrida!

- Déjala tranquila Sanso, ella no es hiperactiva como tú.

- ¡Cállate Rui!

- Andando -Bepo siguió a su capitán con la nodachi del mismo en sus brazos, haciendo que Sanso soltara a la menor y corriera para poder alcanzarlos, cosa que también hicieron Rui y Yue cuando se dieron cuenta de que los iban a dejar atrás-.

- ¿Cree que en esta ciudad aya una base de la marina, capitán?

- Estoy seguro Bepo –No lo miro cuando lo respondió porque seguía viendo las cosas a su alrededor. Realmente era una ciudad bastante habitada, y parecía muy "tranquila  
>en su totalidad, cosa que le estaba empezando a aburrir- Este lugar es demasiado tranquilo como con tantos piratas visitándola, es algo curioso. Me gustaría ver quien maneja el orden aquí, tal vez eso lo explicaría, debe ser alguien muy influyente.<p>

- Si no son marines ¿Entonces la persona que vive en ahí es quien ah logrado todo? –Cuando recibió la mirada de su capitán, Penguin señalo las grandes construcciones colina arriba, las cuales parecía algún tipo de mansión más que un castillo-.

La construcción parecía antigua, parecía que tenia a los lados arboles de muchos tipos pero iguales en su colosal tamaño, y el hecho de que estaba rodeada por rejas gigantescas de color negro llamativo, denotaba el hecho de que quien viviera ahí no quería que nadie entrara para dentro. Cosa que llamaba mucho la atención y despertaba interés en más de uno.

- No sé a ustedes pero a mi parece el tipo de casa en donde una persona rica, gorda e influyente vive

- ¿Gorda, Sanso?

- Si, ya sabes –Asintió mirando a Rui- Un tipo de esos gordos con millones de anillos y que se le pasa fumando, pero que son tremendamente ricos y siempre controlan todo a su alrededor.

- ¿No te estarás confundiendo con un Ganster?

- ¡Es lo mismo!

-El tiene un punto, Sr. Rui –El nombrado se volteo a ver a Law, quien miraba detenidamente la mansión con una ligera sonrisa en los labios- Ciertamente parece el lugar perfecto para investigar. Sanso, ya que tienes una ligera opinión sobre quien vive en esa mansión ¿Por qué no vas a comprobarlo?

- ¡Aye, capitán!

- Ve con la Srta. Yue, estoy seguro de que le gustara dar un paseo por la isla –Cualquier que lo conociera bien, y hubiera tenido conocimiento de lo que sentía la muchacha con respecto a la Isla, hubiera dicho sin dudar una cosa de dos opciones: o Law estaba encantando con el sufrimiento de su subordinada, o Law disfrutaba de verla en situaciones desagradables para ella.

Vieras como lo vieras las dos opciones terminaban siendo las mismas así que se podrán imaginar.

- ¿Kogata? ¿Qué paso?

Cuando volteo lo que vio lo dejo un poco descolocado puesto que no era _exactamente _la reacción que esperaba.

La posición de pies y de manos indicaba que estaba en posición defensiva. La cabeza la tenía ligeramente levantada en dirección a la mansión. Sus cejas estaban un poco inclinadas hacia adentro, demostrando la seriedad que se reflejaba en su rostro. Pero nada, absolutamente nada de lo había visto de ella antes, había podido competir con el tremendo asco que reflejaban sus ojos en ese momento.

Oh, por favor, la muchacha estaba que le gruñía a la mansión. _Algo _tenía que estar tremendamente _mal_.

Y por un momento el pensamiento de molestar desapareció de la mente de Law sin dejar ningún rastro. Parecía que ella podría saltarle encima a quien se le pasara por en medio en cualquier segundo, y si era sincero, el no quería ni por casualidad ser el nuevo objeto del enojo de una mujer así.

- ¿Srta. Yue?

Y sin embargo, se encontró llamándola un poco suavemente, pensando seriamente si realmente eso fue lo más inteligente para decir, o siquiera si había sido buena opción decirle algo en la condición en la que estaba. O por lo menos ese fue el pensamiento de los tres pobres que estaban en ese lugar, dando tres pasos lejos de la muchacha en caso de que pudiera reaccionar de una manera agresiva a lo que estaba haciendo su capitán.

Ella lo miro de reojo, con un poco de ferocidad. Pero Law mantuvo la compostura, como siempre había hecho en momentos de mayor riesgo que ese. Le devolvió la mirada con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, intentando transmitirle lo mismo sin hacer ningún movimiento demasiado pronunciado fuera del que hacían sus pulmones al respirar o su corazón al latir. Ella cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente, relajando su postura, y finalmente abriéndolos, mostrando que su asco, y furia, ya estaban disminuidos.

- Capitán –Lo miro, y luego miro la mansión de reojo- ¿Podemos entrar a esa mansión?

- Primero tenemos que averiguar quién vive ahí, y si es a nuestro favor, entraremos –Se mantuvo tranquilo ante su actitud, como si le fuera indiferente a ese detalle en particular, manteniendo sus manos en los bolsillos con actitud desinteresada-.

- Entiendo –Asintió lentamente antes de volver a mirar la mansión, girando la cabeza completamente en su dirección- Sanso ¿Vamos? –Miro al muchacho, quien se tenso un momento, pero se relajo al ver que ya estaba devuelta a la realidad-.

- …. ¿Es realmente una buena idea, capitán? –Pregunto por lo debajo, mirando de reojo a la muchacha, aun no estando completamente seguro de si era _seguro _ir con ella-.

**UN MINUTO Y MEDIO DESPUES.**

- Capitán –Llamo Bepo mirando como el asistente médico se alejaba mas de ellos cabizbajo junto a la muchacha, la cual caminaba de lo más normal- ¿Estás seguro de mandarla a investigar? Dijo que ella era una pieza importante en esta isla.

- Y lo es, Bepo –Sonrio, haciendo que tanto el oso como Rui lo vieran sin entender en lo más mínimo- ¿Qué es lo que la Srta. Yue siempre atrae cuando está en tierra?

- ¿Problemas? –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y Law contuvo una pequeña sonrisa más pronunciada de la que tenía en los labios en ese momento-.

- ¿Y que significado tienen los problemas?

- ¿más problemas? –Rui puso un gesto pensativo, mirando ligeramente para arriba mientras ponía una mano en la barbilla-.

- _Supongo que también se puede ver de esa manera_ –Miro otra vez la mansión, dejando la mirada en ese punto un momento un poco largo antes de darse la vuelta, caminando en dirección casi opuesta a la que estaba caminando sus dos tripulantes- Tenemos cosas que hacer, no podemos perder tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>Se limpio la tierra de las manos lo más que pudo mientras se levantaba de la jardinera, podía escuchar los gritos de las sirvientas cerca de la casa, llamándola para que regresara. Las miro entre las hojas del arbusto antes de mirar hacia delante, acercándose con pasos rápidos a la enredadera que se encontraba en el fondo, separando esa parte del jardín con algo muy parecido a un tipo de bosque no tan frondoso.<em>

_Se asomo un poco, siguiendo el sonido de las risas parecidas a las suyas propias._

_Risas de niños y niñas, muy cerca de donde ella estaba. _

_Se agarro las manos con un poco de nerviosismo cuando los vio correr cerca, acercándose un poco a la enredadera mientras jugaban con una pelota. Uno de los niños pateo la pelota fuertemente, haciendo que quedara de su lado de la enredadera. Escucho las quejas de ellos mientras se acercaba a la pelota y la tomaba en sus manos, para lanzarla al otro lado. _

_Sonrio un poco, pero cuando bajo la mirada de donde había lanzado la pelota a los niños, esa sonrisa se borro de inmediato._

_- ¡Es una de ellos! ¡Es una monstruo! –Las caras de los de su misma edad estaban llenas de horror, horror mezclado con asco, mientras corrían lejos de la enredadera-._

_Lejos de ella._

_Se quedo mirando ese lugar antes de bajar la mirada, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, haciendo parecer la escena más que extraña._

_- ….otra vez… huyeron –Murmuro en voz baja, para luego levantar el rostro y poner sus manos en los cachetes, pegándose suavemente- ¡Supongo que no lo puedo evitar! –Quito sus manos y sonrió ampliamente- Supongo que tengo que volver –Camino de nuevo al arbusto- …Supongo que fui demasiado ilusa…pensando que aceptarían jugar con alguien como yo…_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Salto al escuchar la voz a su lado, dándose cuenta de que no había notado la presencia de esa persona hasta el momento en el que hablo- ¿Intentabas hablar con ellos otra vez?_

_- ….. Pero obtuve el mismo resultado que siempre –Sonrio un poco, mirándolo- Supongo que esta es una señal de que me tengo que rendir, Aniue._

_- Algún día lo lograras, Yue –La levanto y cargo, quitándole las hojas de la cabeza con su mano libre- Eres diferente al resto de la familia. Estoy seguro de que lograras grandes cosas en el futuro._

_- Pero tú eres el que tiene más talente en la rama principal –Sonrio, y por un momento, su mirada bajo un poco, luego, abrazo el cuello del mayor, ocultando su rostro en su cuello- Ne, Aniue._

_- ¿Mm?_

_- ¿Cómo es el cielo desde arriba? _

_- ¿A que viene esa pregunta? –Rio un poco- Lo has leído mucho en los libros de texto, deberías sabértelo de memoria._

_- Todos los libros dicen lo mismo –Se separo un poco- Grande, extenso….se tiene una sensación de ligereza y todo se ve pequeño, ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que veré?_

_- No Yue no –Sonrio, abrazándola un poco mas- Tu veras mucho mas. Te lo prometo._

* * *

><p>- Entonces…. ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar? –Sanso suspiro, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí- El capitán no dijo exactamente lo que quería, pero que me deje a mí decidir…. ¿Qué es lo que estará pensando? –Se rasco la nuca mientras miraba hacia los lados. Pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Miro hacia los lados, miro hacia el frente y el pánico fue invadiéndolo un poco- ¡Kogata!<p>

- ¿Si? –Salto cuando escucho la voz viniendo de su espalda y puso una mano en su corazón, sintiendo lo mismo que sentía cuando su capitán hacia _lo mismo_- ¿Paso algo, Sanso? –Lo miro con la cara ladeada mientras lo veía voltearse lentamente hacia ella-.

- ….Nada, absolutamente nada –Murmuro entre dientes mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas y pausadas, intentando no caer en paro cardiaco- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Preguntando sobre la mansión –Señalo con la mirada a una señora de edad que atendía un puesto de flores que la gran esquina de la calle- Lo siento, debí haberte dicho donde estaba. Pero estabas hablando contigo mismo y no quise interrumpir…

- Kogata ¿Estas tratando de burlarte de mí?

- No

- ¿Por qué tienes que decir las cosas con esa cara? –Suspiro al ver la sinceridad que desprendía todo su rostro- Me rindo –Se medio puso derecho, poniendo una mano en su costado- ¿Qué descubriste?

- En ese lugar vive en un noble, su nombre es Ivan. Aparte de eso no eh podido encontrar nada más.

- Bueno, por lo menos es algo –Puso una mano en su cuello- Pero sabes, este lugar es realmente extraño…..todo sonrisas y los piratas no están causando problemas, ¿Ese tipo es tan poderoso que los mantiene en orden? Eso lo dudo.

- Yo también –Miro a su alrededor- La gente es amable, no hay peleas, todos parecen ser amigos… parece un cuento de hadas ¿Verdad?

- Supongo que podrías decirlo así. Aunque me parece más una historia infantil de otro tipo.

- ¿otro tipo?

- Si, como ese cuento de los niños que encontraron la casa hecha de caramelos y al final la bruja intenta comérselos –Movió la mano desinteresadamente de un lado a otro- Eso se parece mucho a esta ciudad. Es como si todo fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Como una ilusión.

- ¿Cómo una….ilusión?


	27. Chapter 25

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

25: Realmente nadie puede herirte, hasta que tú le das el poder para hacerlo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Una fotografía <em>_es un secreto sobre otro, cuanto más te dice menos sabes"_

Diane Arbus.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo te sientes de tus heridas, Jozu? –Sonrio Ace acercándose al hombre de diamantes, el cual estaba sentado sobre la grama mientras estiraba los brazos-.<p>

- No tengo ningún problema con ellas, estoy seguro de que podre zarpar sin ningún problema –Asintió con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie para terminar de estirarse-.

- Es bueno escuchar eso, estabas realmente malherido –El hombre de pelo negro amplio mas su sonrisa, palmeándole el brazo al otro comandante- Ya casi todos están completamente curados, eso me alegra mucho.

- ¿Sigues culpándote por lo que paso? Ya te dijimos que no fue culpa tuya.

- ¡Sabes que soy de cabeza dura! –Hecho una carcajada- ¿Has visto a Marco? Hace un rato que lo perdí de vista.

- Debe estar chequeando los suministros con Izou en el barco, aunque no estoy muy seguro, yo tampoco lo he visto en un buen rato –El de pecas hizo un gesto pensativo, mientras con un gracias se encaminaba hacia la costa, donde los barcos de sus aliados se encontraban después de haberse ausentado casi dos semanas-.

Se quedo un momento parado frente a la gran tumba que se levantaba imponente frente a él. Esa tumba que tantas veces lo había acompañado en los momentos en donde se escondía del resto del mundo, al igual que la persona portadora del nombre que estaba grabado en la dura piedra. Sus ojos entristecieron un momento mientras se giraba completamente hacia las flores que estaban frente a la tumba, dando tres pasos hacia delante.

- Te extrañamos tanto, padre –Murmuro cerrando los ojos con un poco de pesar-.

- Sin duda alguna fue un gran hombre. Tanto en tamaño como en corazón.

La reacción de Ace fue milisegundos después de darse cuenta que no conocía la voz proveniente de su lado. El fuego que salió de su mano fue direccionado directamente hacia su espalda, donde había escuchado la voz, pero en ese momento no había nadie tras el.

- Maa, maa, que agresivo –Se volteo rápidamente, pero lo único que logro ver fue una mano directo a su cara-.

La sorpresa que lo inundo cuando el puño realmente logro golpearle, en vez de traspasar su cuerpo de fuego, llego justo antes de caer al suelo, gruñendo en dirección al muchacho de pelo negro que estaba parado frente a él. O por lo menos e_staba_ puesto que en un segundo se encontraba a su lado, con la mano en su cuello mientras lo presionaba contra el suelo.

- ¿Kairouseki? –Inquirió, intentando sin mucho efecto quitar la mano que presionaba su cuello, sintiendo la debilidad en su cuerpo-.

- Haki –Pudo ver la sonrisa de su agresor. Era pelinegro como él, pero la mayoría del pelo cubría el ojo derecho de su cara, dejando solo visible-.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa mientras lo veía. Se quedo en blanco.

_No era posible._

- Parece que lo has notado -Sonrio el otro, casi amablemente, mientras acercaba un poco la cara a la suya, parta que pudiera verlo mejor- ¿Me parezco demasiado, acaso?

- ¿Qué pretendes apareciendo ahora? –Se las arreglo para decir claramente a pesar de la falta de oxigeno que la presión le provocaba la mano del otro muchacho-.

- Que divertido, puedo matarte en este mismo instante, y lo único que dices es eso –Sonrio aun mas, demostrando su diversión ante el- Pero no vengo a matarte, así que es tu día de suerte, solo vengo a conocerte –Soltó su cuello, levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano-.

Mano que Ace rechazo casi con toda la fuerza que tenia.

- ¿! Conocerme! ¿!Acaso eres imbécil! ¡Yo te odio con todo mí ser! –Exclamo con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo como sus fuerzas regresaban, mientras se paraba del suelo- ¡Fue tu culpa que pasara lo que paso cuando el abuelo la dejo en esa isla! ¡Todo fue tu culpa!

- Yo la lleve hasta donde tú estabas.

- No, tú no lo hiciste, lo hizo el abuelo ¡Porque la encontró abandonada a su suerte con apenas cinco años de vida! ¿!SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!

- Veo que tienes un gran resentimiento hacia mi –Sonrio ampliamente, pero entreabrió el ojo, demostrando una mirada seria- Pero ¿Sabes algo? El odio que tú sientes por mí….no le llega ni a los talones al odio que siento yo por ti y tu hermano.

- ¿!Y se puede saber que hicimos nosotros! ¡Nosotros le dimos todo lo que tú le quitaste sin remordimientos! ¡Nosotros le dimos un hogar al cual pertenecer! ¡Nosotros le dimos una familia, le dimos cariño y le dimos una infancia!

- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta, Ace-san? –Soltó una risa, más baja que una carcajada pero más fuerte que una simple risa- Es por eso mismo, por ese mismo motivo, que siento un odio tan grande hacia ustedes dos. ¿No te parece maravilloso que nuestros sentimientos sean mutuos? ¡Ah, pero si se lo digo de seguro que se va a molestar conmigo! ¡Y eso es lo que menos quiero! Así que por ahora mantengamos nuestros pensamientos en secreto ¿Te parece? No vaya a ser….que ella se entere de lo que paso aquí.

* * *

><p>- Sanso, creo que deberíamos seguir buscando –Miro las calles antes de mirarlo a su compañero, quien tenía una mueca en la boca- No tenemos suficiente información.<p>

- Sería más útil si fuéramos a la mansión, pero el capitán quiere primero información –Suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos- Y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de nada en esta isla.

- ¿Estas cansado?

- Me siento asfixiado –Suspiro mientras abría un ojo- Demasiada gente estirada, y….amable, yo no soy de este ambiente, por algo me convertí en pirata.

- ¿Fue por eso?

- Bueno, no realmente –Se encogió de hombros un poco- No tengo una historia triste como muchos, tenía una familia estable, no tenía problemas con nadie, y se podía decir que hasta era honrado. Pero siempre fui muy impulsivo. Pensé que si estudiaba medicina toda esa energía se fundiría con el cansancio, pero solo me genero mas compulsión….llego un momento en el que me empecé a meter en problemas con tipos de la isla. Aprendí a pelear. Pero el capitán me dio una forma de hacerlo sin necesidad de sentir arrepentimiento cuando lo hago…supongo que por eso fue que lo seguí.

- Parece una historia feliz –Sanso sonrió un poco mientras la veía de reojo-.

- ¿Y que hay de ti Kogata?

- ¿De mi?

- Siempre he tenido curiosidad, y la verdad es que no quiero traerte malos recuerdos ni nada –Se rasco la nuca- Bepo nos conto….el porqué estas en la tripulación.

- No le veo nada malo a eso –Negó un poco con la cabeza- Digo, es lo normal.

- Bueno, pero es que…. ¿No te sientes traicionada? –Dijo lo último en voz baja, como si quisiera pero al mismo tiempo no que ella lo escuchara, mientras se rascaba la nuca y bajaba un poco la mirada- Digo… Mugiwara te cedió a otro capitán, y no es que me este quejando por eso pe-

- ¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar las decisiones de quien fue mi capitán? –Interrumpió. Y cuando el muchacho levanto la cabeza, se encontró con que ella estaba mirando el cielo- Por una persona…. Que me saco de la nada y me trajo al mundo, que me dio una identidad, por alguien me dio una vida… yo daría la mia propia si fuera necesario y sin dudarlo, ¿Por qué habría de recriminarle algo si por alguna razón lo hizo? El me dijo sus razones, yo las entendí, pero incluso si no me las hubieras dicho, yo hubiera obedecido a mi capitán en cualquier cosa que me ordenara, y lo hubiera apoyado en cualquier cosa que decidiera –Levanto una mano, viendo la luz del sol traspasar por sus dedos- Y ademas…

- ¿Y ademas?

- Soy feliz así, entonces…. ¿Por qué habría de quejarme? -Sanso se quedo un momento callado cuando la vio sonreír de lado, pero soltó una carcajada que hizo que ella se volteara a su dirección, volviendo a su expresión normal-.

- ¡Entiendo, entiendo! ¡Ya me quedo claro! –Respiro profundo, en busca del aire que había perdido- Definitivamente, no puedo contra ti en algunas cosas, Kogata –Sonrio mientras levantaba la cabeza nuevamente-.

- ….. ¿Cómo se responde a un tipo de declaración como esa?

- No tengo ni idea –Se sincero haciendo gesto desentendido- Ah, ¡Bepo! –Empezó a caminar, alzando la mano para devolverle el saludo al oso que se encontraba parado al lado del banco en el que estaba sentado su capitán-.

* * *

><p>Si había una cosa de lo que Law estaba completamente seguro y siempre lo estaría, era de la lealtad que su tripulación le tenía a su persona. Confiaban en él, y aunque Law no lo demostrara en absoluto en algunas ocasiones, el confiaba en ellos plenamente, podría meter las manos en el fuego y su tripulación las metería también para poder sacárselas de ahí.<p>

"_Entonces ¿Jurarle mi lealtad absoluta haría que comience a tomar un poco de confianza en mí?"_

Frunció el ceño mentalmente mientras veía a Rui caminar hacia ellos, regresando con la información que había ido a buscar hacia no más de cinco minutos. Noto como Bepo alzo la patas para saludar a alguien y miro de reojo a las personas que se acercaban por una de las calles que daban a la plaza. Pudo ver como Sanso devolvió el saludo del oso con el brazo, mientras a su lado la muchacha estaba mirando para los lados, fijándose en los detalles de las calles y la gente, que charlaba animadamente entre ellos.

Sintiendo su mirada, o por lo menos pareciendo hacerlo, se volteo en la dirección de ellos, pasando la mirada por cada una hasta quedarse mirando a su capitán, preguntándole con la mirada que era lo que estaba mirando.

"_¿Jurarle mi lealtad absoluta haría que comience a tomar un poco de confianza en mí?"_

Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, él fue el que bajo la mirada un poco, repitiendo su pensamiento en su mente una y otra vez, intentando descifrar el porqué en ese momento justamente esas palabras llegaron a su mente, atormentándolo cual fantasma en noche tormentosa. No había razón para preguntarlo, ella no se iría a ninguna parte ¿No? Ella se quedaría con él, como había prometido… ¿No?

- ¿Encontraron algo útil? –Pregunto Rui cuando llegaron a donde estaban, mientras Sanso se sentaba en uno de los escalones de la plaza, al lado del banco en donde su capitán estaba sentado, mientras se echaba aire con la mano en señal de flojera-.

- Solo que el tipo gordo que vive en la mansión es un noble llamado Ivan, parece muy influyente porque todos parecen conocerlo.

- ¿Pero como sabes que es gordo?

- Solo lo sé Kogata, solo lo sé.

- Pareces retrasado diciendo eso. Capitán ¿Ahora que hacemos? –Antes de que Sanso pudiera responder, Rui miro a su capitán sabiendo que el otro muchacho no estallaría mientras estuviera hablando con la supernova-.

- Ustedes vayan al submarino. Sanso, revisa con Rui el inventario y compra lo necesario para la enfermería con algunos, los materiales se gastaron con los heridos de la última batalla. Bepo, dile a Leo y a Shachi que tengan el submarino en óptimas condiciones con el resto de los mecánicos. También quiero que revises el mapa de la isla. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Aye Aye, capitán!

- Srta. Yue –Estaba mirando a sus compañeros, extrañándose que no la había nombrado por más insignificantes que fueran las tareas que cumplía en el submarino, pero cuando escucho su nombre volteo rápidamente- Vendrás conmigo a la biblioteca para reunir más información de la que tenemos.

-….Hai, capitán.

Y se sorprendió un poco.

Pensaba que lo había olvidado, y estaba preparada para actuar como si ella también lo hubiera hecho. Cuando Bepo le entrego la nodachi a Law, y el hombre se la quedo en la mano un momento, justo en ese segundo ella pensó que se había olvidado. Pero mientras daba un par de instrucciones más le tendió la nodachi, esperando a que la agarrara. Cuando la tomo en sus manos el metió las manos en los bolsillos, terminando de decir un par de cosas antes de darse la vuelta.

- Vamos, Srta. Yue -Cuando empezó a caminar, le miro un momento la espalda antes de apresurar sus pasos para llegar a su lado-.

La biblioteca de libros en el Sunny siempre le había gustado mucho a Robin y a Brook. Siempre podía encontrar a alguno de los dos en ese lugar, siempre leyendo. Más de una vez le habían leído libros de distintos temas, generalmente aventuras cuando el capitán estaba cerca y se sentaba con ella a escuchar. Y en el submarino habían muchos libros, aunque solo fueran de medicina, eran muy interesantes y le ayudaban en lo que necesitara.

Pero nada se comparaba a la gran biblioteca por la que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Habían pocas personas a su alrededor. Los estantes eran muy altos y estaban divididos y organizados como un laberinto de jardín. Cosa que le llamo mucho la atención. Apenas noto como su capitán se detenía frente a una de las tantas enormes estanterías, leyendo detenidamente los títulos de los libros en busca de algo que fuera de utilidad. Ella lo miro con curiosidad un momento antes de mirar otra vez hacia los lados, inspeccionando los estantes, entreteniéndose con los colores de los lomos de los libros y de las letras que había en ellos.

- Carga estos –Se volteo hacia su capitán, notando que le tendía tres libros en una mano. Ella miro la nodachi un momento antes de extender una mano hacia los libros-.

Law tomo su nodachi con una mano, sorprendiéndola mientras agarraba los libros con las dos manos. El hombre registro los estantes una vez más y saco otros dos libros, tendiéndoselos antes de encaminarse a uno de los sofás que había en la zona de lectura, sentándose en el sillón individual, recostando su espada del sofá mientras su subordina dejaba los libros en la mesa pequeña que había frente a ellos.

- Tenemos que buscar datos sobre la isla, datos recientes y de hace 15 años.

- ¿15?

- Si, 15 –No dio explicaciones, en vez de eso tomo un libro y se lo dio sin mirarla, para después el agarrar uno y abrirlo en la primera pagina-.

Sintió como lo miraba un momento antes de imitar sus movimientos.

Estaba intentando hablarle y mirarle lo menos posibles, eso lo admitía. En ese momento, en el que sus pensamientos estaban un poco revueltos, no podía hablarle mucho, pero sentía que para comprender lo que había estado pensando hacia no mucho necesitaba tenerla cerca. Lo suficiente como para notar su comportamiento, el cual era diferente a lo usual.

La miro de reojo, fijándose en como sostenía las páginas del libro, como si estuviera tratando discretamente de acercarlas a su cara.

- ¿Pasa algo malo con el libro, Srta. Yue? –Ella se quedo mirando las páginas un momento más antes de levantar la vista para encararlo-.

- No es nada capitán, solamente estoy….un poco sorprendida, es todo.

- ¿Sorprendida?

- Había escuchado sobre esta isla antes, pero nunca había leído nada de ella. Se dice que es una isla donde el mal no entra, pero no se sabe mucho de ella porque generalmente las islas son conocidas por sus problemas, pero como esta no tiene ninguno, casi nadie sabe de ella…

- Estas en lo cierto, nadie nunca habla de la Isla Kiriori en ninguna parte –Recostó su cabeza de su mano, la cual estaba en esa posición gracias a que apoyo el codo de la recostadero de brazos- Una Isla que está cerca de la Red Line, una isla que poco a poco se va hundiendo con el tiempo, que algún día desaparecerá del mapa. Pero aun así nadie se va, es más, muchas personas viajan para venir a vivir. Hay una excelente economía, las personas son amables las unas a las otras. Hasta ahora es un misterio el por que, hay varias teorías, ningún comprobada hasta ahora.

- Capitán, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –El no respondió, pero le indico con la mirada que continuara- ¿Cuál es la razón principal por la que vinimos a esta isla?

Law se quedo callado un momento muy largo antes de sonreír ampliamente, echando un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda, como si la estuviera ladeando como ella.

- ¿Se nota tanto? –Inquirió mientras cerraba los ojos para después situarlos en los libros que tenían frente- Es un tesoro –Dijo simplemente, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Un tesoro que se dice tiene un valor inimaginable. En una de las teorías, se dice que ese tesoro tiene el poder de enlentecer el hundimiento de la isla, no detenerlo pero si retrasarlo, y considerando el tamaño que tiene la isla, es impresionante.

- ¿Pero como sabe que no es una teoría más? –Inquirió de manera curiosa y el cerro los ojos nuevamente, sonrió malévolamente mientras ladeaba el rostro hacia un lado, pareciendo completamente inofensivo-.

Cosa que nadie creería ni en un millón de años.

- Me pregunto por que.

- Capitán –El abrió los ojos, expectante, pero cuando la vio sonriendo un poco, se quedo en blanco-.

- Eres una persona interesante –Cuando lo dijo amplio su sonrisa, cerrando los ojos, haciéndola parecer aun más inocente de lo que ya era, o por lo menos mas inocente de lo que aparentaba ser-.

Cosa que lo sorprendió aun más haciendo que se le cayera el libro de las manos, objeto que recogió su subordinada antes de cerrarlo y revisar los daños, mientras decía algo parecido a un "Debemos tener cuidado con ellos", pero más que escucharlas, esas palabras parecieron hacer eco en las paredes de su cráneo, perdiéndose a la lejanía después de unos segundos.

_¿Que estaba pasando?_

* * *

><p><em>Termino de meter las hierbas en la cesta que estaba a su lado al tiempo que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. Miro el cielo un momento antes de levantarse, cogiendo la cesta en brazos en el proceso. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba en ese lugar? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? No lo sabía. Pero aunque hubieran pasado apenas dos minutos desde que la dejaron en esa isla, se sentía igual de sola.<em>

_El vacio en su pecho no parecía querer cerrarse nunca._

_Bajo un poco la mirada, como si quisiera con ella traspasar todo obstáculo que le impidiera ver su corazón. Como si con eso quisiera ver si realmente había un hueco en vez del organo encargado de su supervivencia en el mundo. Bajo los parpados, ahogando un sollozo en la garganta._

_- ¿Por qué estas llorando? –Los brazos la rodearon por atrás, por la parte del cuello- ¿Lloras porque estás sola?_

_La cesta cayó al piso, haciendo que su contenido quedara regado en el mismo. En un segundo había desatado la Tenssen negra de su cinturón, abriéndola para mostrar los filosos lados que tenia, soltándose de los brazos que la rodeaban al instante mientras se daba la vuelta en un pie, tomando una de las muñecas de su "atacante" mientras con la mano izquierda presionaba el filo contra su cuello, haciendo que varias gotas de sangre brotaran de el mismo._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Su mirada fue seria, pero debido a su pequeño tamaño tuvo que levantar la cara para ver el rostro del muchacho que estaba frente a ella-._

_La mano que sostenía la Tenssen tembló, casi haciendo que el arma cayera al suelo. La mano que tenia agarrada la muñeca de el perdió fuerza, haciendo que el muchacho con cuidado la retirara de su posesión. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el único ojo visible de él, el cual parecía estar diciéndole algo._

_- No –Negó con la cabeza mientras daba un paso tembloroso hacia atrás- No…._

_- ¿No me recuerdas? –Sonrio ampliamente, pero cuando ella siguió mirándola de esa manera, con una mirada llena de miedo, su sonrisa bajo un poco, pero no por eso dejo de hacer el gesto- Ya….veo…. me tienes miedo….. ¡Si que duele! –Rio un poco, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, en el lugar justo de su corazón- Duele como si estuviera muriendo, como si me estuvieran clavando algo en el pecho….pero me siento así de todas maneras –Subió la mirada, sonriéndole ampliamente otra vez- No tenemos mucho tiempo de hablar, es realmente una lástima….. Tratare de enmendar mis errores la próxima vez ¿Te parece? _

_Volvió a sonreír, esta vez una sonrisa más grande que las dos anteriores mientras ella cerraba los ojos debido al repentino cansancio. Su Tenssen cayó de su mano al suelo, debido a lo débil que se sentía en el momento. Se movió a tiempo para atraparla en sus brazos antes de que pudiera tocar el piso, manteniéndola cerca un momento antes de recostarla en la tierra. Se le quedo mirando un momento antes de sonreír, pasando una mano por las hebras de cabello negra que dejaban poco a poco espacio para el color casi blanco que se situaba en su cabello._

_- Incluso con ese color de cabello, sigues siendo adorable –Su sonrisa era deslumbrante, como si el momento fuera de lo más feliz y normal- ¿Cómo sera la próxima vez que nos encontremos? ¿Me sonreirás? ¿Me tendrás el mismo miedo?... de todas maneras, no importa lo que pase, tu siempre serás lo más importante para mí y por eso….por eso es que tengo que medir a quienes cuidaron de ti. Mientras tanto, deja que "Yue-chan" se encargue de protegerte, o mejor dicho de protegerse, no creo que nadie re o las reconozca por un buen tiempo._

_Soltó su cabello, mientras se levantaba para recoger la Tenssen en sus manos, la observo un momento, aun con la sonrisa en los labios._

_- Sigues teniéndola….entonces eso significa que tengo una oportunidad de enmendar mis errores ¿Verdad? –La puso a su lado, mirándola una última vez antes de darse la vuelta- Ya nos veremos después, yo me encargare de eso. Personalmente._

* * *

><p><strong>Mariejoa – Red Line<strong>

- ¿Are? ¿Qué paso aquí? –Inquirió Aokiji al ver como tanto oficiales de la marina como cadetes recién ascendidos, sargentos y demás, se agrupaban frente a la puerta con miradas incrédulas en el rostro-.

- …..Se volvió loco –Escucho el murmullo de unos cuantos coincidir, aun sin notar la presencia del almirante-.

El hombre usualmente somnoliento alzo una ceja ante ese comportamiento, y asomando la cabeza sobre encima de los demás debido a su gran altura, logro ver dentro del cuarto. El cual era una oficina bastante amplia. Pero en lo que más se fijo fui en la figura sentada de piernas cruzadas encima del escritorio, la cual de vez en cuando se levantaba y saltaba, o saltaba a algún otro mueble mientras decía cosas que debido a la distancia no podía oír. Claro que se hubieras estado cerca hubieras notado lo que estaba diciendo y el cartel que tenía en la mano.

- ¡Pero es que es adorable! No lo había visto porque estaba en un viaje pero me alegro de verla –Volvió a sonreír, mientras acercaba mas el poster a su cara para poder ver los detalles- Ciertamente no me gusta verla llena de sangre… ¡Pero se ve tan bonita agarrando la Tenssen! ¡Hay pero es que siempre supe que seria así de mona cuando fuera más grande!

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? -La gente de la puerta se dio cuenta de que Aokiji estaba ahí cuando su voz resonó en el salón, haciendo que le abrieran el paso para poder entrar- Con todo el ruido que están haciendo los que te ven, no voy a poder dormir.

- Ah, ¡Kuzan-san! -Saludo con una sonrisa- Lamento las molestias pero es que… !No puedo evitar estar tan feliz!

- ¿Feliz?

- ¡Sí! Ya debiste haberla visto ¿A que esta grande? ¡Hay, es adorable! –Volvió a mirar el cartel, y de inmediato la cara de Aokiji se transformo con la seriedad que solo pocas veces tenia- ¿Pero que pasa con esa cara? Cualquier diría que estas molesto conmigo.

- No deberías estar hablando de ella como si todavía fuera la niña de hace tiempo –Se acerco un poco, para mirar por la ventana- Es algo que hasta yo tengo que recordarte porque sé que es importante. Ella ya no es la misma de hace 14 años atrás.

- ¿Y como lo sabes tú? ¡Yo la conozco mejor que nadie!

- No es que me importa pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir viviendo en esa ilusión? –El lo miro un momento antes de sonreír ampliamente, casi como si no comprendiera de que le estaban hablando y eso le pareciera divertido-.

- ¡Mucho! ¡Por que no me queda más que seguir dentro de ella para ser feliz!

El almirante se le quedo mirando un momento antes de salir de la habitación, siendo mirado inmediatamente por los hombres que habían en la puerta, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a hacer teorías sobre la charla que los dos habían tenido. El de pelo negro se quedo mirando la puerta antes de saltar otra vez al escritorio, sentándose en el borde para mecer un poco las piernas mientras más calmadamente veía el papel en sus manos.

- No es como si hubiera tenido que decirlo de esa manera….. Bueno, está bien, después de todo tiene razón ¿No lo crees, Yue? –Le sonrió a la foto antes de mirar por la ventana-.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Jurarle mi lealtad absoluta haría que comience a tomar un poco de confianza en mí?"<em>

Dio los primeros pasos dentro de la cubierta del submarino, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras observaba como algunos le preguntaban cosas sobre su viaje a tierra. Ella respondió rápidamente, diciendo las palabras justas, ni una demás ni una faltante, como si las tuviera contadas desde un principio.

La pregunta que ella misma había formulado se situó en su mente, haciendo que comparara la imagen de la persona que se lo había dicho a la persona que tenia enfrente en ese momento. Más viva, pero no por eso menos tranquila, más entusiasta, pero no por eso desobediente, más alegre, pero no por eso abierta completamente con los demás. Su mirada paso de confusa a penetrante, llamándola para que volteara en su dirección. Cuando lo hizo se quedo hay un momento, sintiéndose confundida por la mirada que le estaba dando.

- ¿Quién eres?

Ella se quedo quieta. No respondió, y por un momento el silencio reino en el lugar, solo escuchándose el sonido del mar.

- ¿De que está hablando, capitán? –El primero en hablar por supuesto fue Sanso, con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios al ver la cara seria del hombre- Es Kogata, ¿Quién mas podría ser?

- Eso es lo que quiero que me responda en este momento, Sr. Sanso –Su voz sonó neutra, no porque estuviera enojado, pero no por eso estaba feliz. La seriedad del momento era aplastante, muy aplastante-.

Pero toda la rigidez del momento fue casi completamente borrada por su sonrisa, tan amplia que no parecía de ella, con un rostro tan lleno de vida que no parecía el mismo que había estado en la misma cara minutos atrás.

- ¡Ahhh! Parece que mi actuación no fue lo suficientemente buena, después de todo no tengo madera de actriz –Rio un poco, cruzando los brazos tras su espalda mientras ladeaba el rostro y movía un pie hacia un lado-.

- No lo suficiente como para poder engañarme. Pero es raro, es diferente a como comúnmente alguien fingiría algo ¿Qué eres realmente?

- Ya sabía yo que tus observaciones terminarían en algo grande, debí haber sido un poco más precavida, pero… después de todo no tenía planeado que el juego terminara tan rápido –Volvió a sonreír, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Pero lamento decirte capitán, que no soy una persona diferente a la que tú conoces. ¿Acaso la forma de actuar es importante? Este cuerpo solo es un recipiente, uno con nombre. Capitán, yo también soy Yueres. Pero hay una diferente, después de todo yo soy….la verdadera Yueres.


	28. Chapter 26

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

26: Si crees que es posible, ya tienes la mitad del éxito ganado.

* * *

><p>"<em>Felicidad no es hacer lo que uno quiero si no querer lo que uno hace<em>"

Jean Paul Sartre.

* * *

><p>Sus palabras se escuchaban y resonaban por toda la extensión del lugar, siendo el único sonido sobresaliente dejando el viento de lado. El cielo estaba completamente nublado, y algunos rayos se podían ver en el horizonte. No había absolutamente nadie ademas de él, absolutamente nadie.<p>

- No creo que pueda volver a verla pronto… ¡Pero tengo que ser optimista! –Se carcajeo ante sus propias palabras, mientras miraba la tabla de piedra que estaba frente a él- ¿Se enojara conmigo cuando despierte? Espero que no…. Pero aun molesta es tan linda ¡Tendrías que verla! Me pregunto como sera en persona, solo tengo una foto de ella y de seguro que no es su mejor ángulo –Miro el cielo por un momento- Aunque… desde donde estas siempre la estás viendo… ¿verdad?

No sonrió por un momento, manteniendo la mirada impasible por un segundo o quizás más, incluso cuando bajo la mirada para contemplar las letras talladas en la piedra que estaba a sus pies.

- No sabes cuánto te envidio por eso –Murmuro mirando las flores que descansaban sobre la tumba- ¡Bueno! –Sonrio ampliamente otra vez, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- ¡Tengo que irme! Te visitare otro día ¿Si? Estoy bastante ocupado, pero sacare tiempo de alguna parte ¡Cuídate, Taiyang!

* * *

><p>- ¿Ya puedo retirarme, Capitán?<p>

Miro un momento el lugar donde había estado la aguja momentos atrás antes de fijar su mirada en la persona que estaba en la misma habitación.

Law escribió un par de cosas en una planilla antes de dejar el bolígrafo encima del escritorio mientras cerraba los ojos por un instante, organizando sus pensamientos de forma correcta, en una secuencia que le serviría para preguntar lo que quera preguntar y no irse por otro camino. Se dio la vuelta lentamente una vez abrió los ojos de forma completa, tomándose su tiempo para poder verle el rostro a la persona que estaba sentada sobre la camilla a su izquierda.

Le devolvió la mirada a su capitán como si nada estuviera pasando, como si todo estuviera como siempre, como si la situación fuera _normal._

Cosa que no lo era, ni por los pelos, ni por casualidad. Eso era lo que Law sabía muy bien, era lo que su mente le repetía constantemente en el oído, casi susurrándole que debía reaccionar de una manera casi agresiva. Pero _no podía._

Y eso estaba haciendo que se frutara. Y mucho.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos antes de caminar hacia ella, con pasos lentos, casi como si quisiera no querer hacerlo. Se planto firmemente a dos pasos de la camilla, siendo observado en todo momento por sus ojos rojos, los cuales lo miraban con una curiosidad digna de un gato con pocos meses de vida.

Y por un momento vacilo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, después de un concurso de miradas que al parecer ella estaba ganando.

- ¿Quién eres?

Bien, eso era un progreso, las dos primeras palabras dichas en orden y con sentido.

- Yo –Casi, _casi, _rodo los ojos ante su respuesta, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en los suyos, buscando la chispa de diversión que probablemente estaba ahí al ver su reacción-.

- Si tu eres "la verdadera" Srta. Yue ¿Quién era con la que hemos estado conviviendo hasta este entonces?

El silencio reino por un momento, por un minuto o tal vez dos, pero fue tan marcado que sintió la sangre enlentecer su movimiento en sus venas, como si su cuerpo supiera algo que su mente aun no captaba, y estuviera preparándose para recibirlo o presenciarlo. No le pareció que su sonrisa fuera esa cosa, puesto que la costumbre estaba empezando a hacerse entre ellos.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Ladeo el rostro un poco, haciendo una mueca de confusión- ¿No te lo había dicho ya capitán, que somos solo una? No hay nadie más, creo que mis palabras fueron un poco ego centristas –Sonrio un poco- No hay una "verdadera" y una "falsa" solo…solo estoy yo… una personalidad es algo variable, es algo compuesto por muchos ingredientes, las memorias y las experiencias la forjan para darle forma a un sujeto…. pero siempre hay personas que tienen un "verdadero yo" dentro de ellos, uno que hace lo que realmente desea, lo que realmente sueña….sí, todo se resume a un sueño eterno.

En algún momento mientras hablaba, bajo el rostro hasta mirar sus manos, con una sonrisa un poco más amplia, como si realmente estuviera feliz de decir lo que decía. Cosa que él podía decir, era una total y completa mentira.

- Un sueño es algo momentáneo, algo irreal, algo que no existe. ¿Debo asumir entonces, que lo que estas diciéndome es que no eres más que una ilusión? –Pareció sonreír sarcásticamente, como si le estuviera haciendo gracia la situación, pero ella le sonrió de la misma manera, devolviéndole el gesto completamente-.

- Quien sabe, no tengo la respuesta a eso, tal vez signifique que no soy más que una ilusión que desaparecerá en cualquier momento, tal vez sea solo un sueño que salió porque su "otro yo" esta durmiendo ahora –Se levanto, acercándose un paso, quedando a muy corta distancia de él, levantando completamente la cabeza para mirarlo mejor aun con una sonrisa calma en los labios- Seria una pena desaparecer ahora, cuando encontré algo tan interesante ¿No lo crees?

- Tu…

- Bueno, creo que debo ir a completar mis deberes –Paso por un lado, encaminándose a la puerta- Ah, cierto, se me había olvidado decirte algo –Se volteo hacia él, casi viendo divertida la expresión de sorpresa que tenía en el rostro- Pase mucho tiempo dormida, pase mucho tiempo pensando en las cosas que tenia o quería hacer, y mientras lo pensaba había alguien que me decía que me esperara, alguien que me decía que aun no podía despertar…. Pero cuando lo hice, lo primero que vi… lo primero que vi fuiste tú, curioso ¿Verdad? –Volvió a voltearse, abriendo la puerta con una mano, lista para irse-.

Pero una mano proveniente de su espalda cerró el metal, haciendo que hubiera un ruido estruendoso resonando por la habitación y el pasillo, llamando la atención de más de uno, haciendo que pensaran en la razón por la cual su capitán estaba enfadado.

- No juegues conmigo –Fue más un gruñido que otra cosa, aunque no podía clasificarlo como tal, aun sabiendo eso entrecerró un poco los ojos, como si estuviera adoptando una mirada seria- No me gusta para nada que lo hagan para conmigo, Srta. Yue.

- Y no lo estoy haciendo, capitán –Lo miro sobre su hombro, demostrándole que realmente no lo estaba haciendo- Pero puedo decir que a mí tampoco me gusta que lo hagan para conmigo.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Tomando mis cosas, aislándome de mis seres queridos, prohibiéndome recordar lo que es mío por derecho…. ¿Realmente utilizaste todo eso para probar como podía reaccionar? ¿Creías que no me había dado cuenta? No soy estúpida capitán Law, lo note a la perfección.

- Estoy en todo mi derecho como tu capitán. Tu vida me pertenece.

- Hace ya mucho tiempo que alguien robo mi vida, destruyo mi identidad y me desapareció de este mundo, tú lo sabes…. Entonces dime, ¿Qué exactamente es lo que te pertenece? –Se volteo completamente hacia el, quedando casi literalmente entre la espada y la pared, enfrentándose sin ningún tipo de defensa a uno de los probablemente hombres más peligrosos del mundo-.

Pero lo que hizo y dijo el hombre fue algo que la dejo completamente fuera de combate, o mejor dicho, demasiado sorprendida como para hacer algo. Sintió sus palabras retumbar en su oído, hay, justo donde se encontraba su boca al haberse acercado a un costado de su cabeza. Podía sentir su respiración sobre esa parte de su cabeza, y aun podía escuchar sus palabras resonar.

- Lo que me pertenece, no es la tu de hace tanto tiempo, lo que me pertenece es el cuerpo y el alma de quien eres ahora.

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Yue-sama? –Miyako miro a la de menor estatura, quien estaba concentrada tratando de unir un par de flores para hacer una trenza-.<em>

_- ¿Mm?_

_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_- Claro –No levanto la mirada, manteniendo firmemente sus ojos fijos en el trabajo que sus pequeñas manos estaban tratando de lograr y pareció responder sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-._

_- …. ¿Cuántos años tie-_

_- ¡AH! ¡Se desbarato! –Exclamo viendo como las flores caían al suelo sin remedio- ¡Ya! ¡Me rindo! ¡No sirvo para esto! –Inflo los cachetes mientras se cruzaba de brazos, cosa que hizo que la adolescente riera levemente- Perdón, ¿Qué decias?_

_-… ¿Cuántos… cuantos años tienes?_

_- ¡Voy a cumplir cuatro dentro de dos meses! –Levanto ambos brazos, como si estuviera celebrando de manera apresurada y con una gran sonrisa en los labios, lanzando las pocas flores y hojas que seguían en sus manos- Nunca me han gustado las fiestas, ni tampoco los regalos, ¡Pero Aniue dijo que tenía algo especial para mí este año! ¡Por eso estoy tan emocionada!_

_- ¡Exactamente! _

_- ¡Waa! –La niña dejo escapar un gritillo de sorpresa cuando sintió como la levantaban de la roca en donde estaba sentada para después encontrarse situada en el hombro de alguien con el pelo negro, pelo que jalo ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de a quien le pertenecía- ¡Eso no se hace Aniue!_

_- Solo fue una broma, una broma, ¡No tienes por que ser tan agresiva! –Rio un poco mientras sobaba su cabello con un ojo cerrado- ¿Ya quieres que sea tu cumpleaños?_

_- No realmente, solo quiero saber que tienes preparado –Bajo un poco la cabeza, para más o menos quedar a la altura de los ojos de su hermano-._

_- Entonces tendrás que esperarte, y no te voy a decir que es_

_- ¿!Porque!_

_- ¡No uses esa mirada de cachorro conmigo! ¡Si te lo digo no sería sorpresa! –Miro hacia otro lado con el propósito de no ver el rostro de su hermana, entonces levanto la vista hacia el frente con una sonrisa- ¿Verdad, Miyako-san?_

_- Claro, es de mala suerte –Asintió la joven, no realmente mirándolo directamente-._

_- ¿!Mala suerte!_

_- No le digan ese tipo de cosas, Yue-sama las cree muy fácilmente._

_- ¡Drake! –La cara de la nombrada cambio completamente a una de total felicidad, para después saltar al suelo y correr hacia el marine que estaba en la puerta del mini jardín arrodillado para poder estar a su altura-._

_- De alguna manera eso no parece del todo correcto –Miyako rio un poco entre dientes al ver la escena- ¿Debería decírselo?_

_- No creo que debas Miyako-san, mi hermana puede ser muy sensible respecto a los temas que tocan a las personas que ella aprecia –El muchacho miro en la misma dirección un momento antes de volver su vista a ella, aun con una sonrisa "amable y dulce" en los labios- Por que Yue los quiere mucho a ustedes dos, a Drake-san, y a ti._

_- Yue-sama es una persona tan abierta que es difícil no quererla también._

_- ¿Tu quieres a Yue, Miyako-san? _

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Me refiero, aun siendo lo que el resto del mundo llama demonio, aun siendo lo que el resto del mundo llama monstruo ¿Puedes quererla como a una niña normal, como se que él la quiere? –Se giro un poco para ver como la de cabello azabache recibía feliz una caja de parte del marine que probablemente contenía el suficiente chocolate como para que la niña aguantara hasta su próxima visita-._

_- No hace falta preguntarlo Taiyo-sama, mis pensamientos hacia Yue-sama siempre serán los mismos que los de mi clan, mas aun cuando he tenido la oportunidad de convivir con ella –Por primera vez en ese momento, volteo su rostro a la misma dirección que el suyo, observando como se giraba hacia ella con la misma sonrisa en los labios, pero los ojos entreabiertos en vez de cerrados-._

_- Ya veo….ya no tengo más dudas._

_- ¿Ah?_

_- Nada, nada. No me prestes atención, solo estoy repasando una pequeña lista mental._

* * *

><p>- Vice-almirante, ¿Ocurre algo malo?<p>

El marine observo a la mujer que estaba frente a él, la cual había detenido su caminata y tenía la cabeza completamente girada en dirección a una de las ventanas del pasillo, por la cual se podía ver la lluvia caer en el pequeño jardín que se encontraba al cruzar el pasillo a la derecha-.

La mujer de pelo azulado no volteo ante la llamada de su titulo, no se movió, y tampoco hizo ademan de querer o _poder_ hacerlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en más que la lluvia, el lugar donde caía, cada centímetro de mármol y hojas dentro del espacio que en un día soleado seria un jardín pequeño bastante hermoso.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Vice-Almirante Miyako?

En el segundo intento ella pareció de alguna manera reaccionar, aunque no se movió mucho, solo un poco la cabeza hacia el frente, levantándola un poco-.

- No, perdón por eso. Solo estaba recordando algo –No volteo a verlo por un momento, pero cuando lo hizo lo hizo con una sonrisa pequeña, calmando toda alarma que pudiera haber en el ambiente- Deberíamos seguir caminando, en este lugar hay personas…que no me gustaría encontrar. Y ademas, estoy completamente segura de que podemos recibir un regaño por tardarnos tanto tiempo. El cual nos darán con todo gusto.

* * *

><p>- No lo soy.<p>

- ¡Claro que lo eres!

- Te digo que no lo soy.

- ¡Y yo que si lo eres!

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que no lo soy!

- ¡Aja! ¡Sabia que eras bipolar! –Sanso sonrió mientras la señalaba con un dedo-.

- ¡Que no lo soy! –Cualquiera que la viera, pensaría que estaba haciendo una pataleta o un puchero, cosa a la que sus compañeros se estaban acostumbrando a una velocidad sorprendente- Solo me comporto… un poco diferente ¡Pero eso es todo!

Pero eso era algo que por alguna razón estaba molestando un poco al capitán de la tripulación, el cual caminaba a unos pasos delante de ellos con Bepo a su lado cargando la nodachi, bueno, que lo molestara, eso realmente no lo hacía…. solamente no se terminaba de acostumbrar a la situación. Cosa que, por lo visto, no le iba a ser tan fácil como en un principio había pensado.

- ¿Un poco? ¡Pareces una persona completamente diferente!

- ¿!Y se puede saber que hay de malo en eso!

- Ya déjala Sanso, déjala ser–Interrumpido con Rui con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa y una gota de sudor recorriéndole la nuca- Ademas ¿No eras tú quien se quejaba porque no demostraba nada? ¡Decídete de una vez!

- ¡Pero- pero eso era diferente!

- Te atraparon Sanso –Se burlo Shachi pegándole en las costillas suavemente con un codo-.

- No griten en medio de la calle, pueden aparecer problemas en cualquier momento si bajamos la guardia –Tanto Sanso como Yueres bajaron la cabeza un poco, lanzándose miradas mortíferas de reojo que claramente decían "Fue culpa tuya"- Y Srta. Yue, deberías comportarte un poco mas como antes, te recuerdo como una persona calma y me gustaría que mantuvieras un poco ese carácter.

- ….Hai, capitán.

- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos, capitán? –Bepo miro a su capitán con cierta curiosidad, la cual aumento un poco al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción-autosuficiencia de la supernova, quien movió un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha, como si la estuviera ladeando-.

- Una… pequeña excursión –Por alguna razón desconocida para los tripulantes de la banda del corazón, un escalofrió les recorrió la columna vertebral, y el sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar y que ellos iban a salir con los traseros pateados, se alojo en sus cerebros y corazón-.

- ¿Por que sera que tengo un muy mal presentimiento?

- No eres el único Rui….

Y si hubieran visto la sonrisa divertida que estaba alojada en el rostro de su capitán, sus temores hubieran incrementado, teniendo la certeza de que _algo _iba a pasar y _ellos _iban a terminar tratando de resolverlo.

Y terminaron teniendo ese sentimiento, o si que lo hicieron. Fue en el momento justo en el que habían empezado a subir un sendero por la montaña, que claramente guiaba a la gran mansión que estaba construida casi a la mitad. Si, tal vez aya sido en ese momento. O tal vez aya sido en el momento en el que varios soldados, soldados vestidos con _armaduras enteras_ de esas que te hacen _imposible _saber si hay alguien vivo _adentro._

- Está prohibida la entrada a esta área, por favor regresen a la ciudad –La verdad sea dicha, ninguno de ellos sabia quien de los soldados había hablado, ni siquiera sabían si lo que había escuchado era una voz humana y no… robótica, o amorfa… o algo por el estilo-.

- Lo siento, somos nuevos en este lugar y no sabemos mucho así que pensamos en venir a visitar –Law ocupo su mejor papel de "ciudadano modelo" mientras sonría "amablemente" en dirección a los soldados- ¿Les importaría decirnos porque está prohibida?

- Esta zona es propiedad privada, pertenece a Ivan-sama, la entrada está prohibida a los extraños.

- Aquí hay gato encerrado –Sanso asintió lentamente ante las palabras de su compañera, quien miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a cada uno de los guardias, inspeccionándolos- Capitán…ellos no son-

- Ya lo sé.

Para cuando Law la había interrumpido, la supernova ya tenía medio desenfundada su nodachi. Los hombres con armaduras delante de ellos blandieron sus propias espadas, pero para cuando terminaron de ponerse en posición de ataque, las piezas brillantes de las armaduras volaron por doquier junto a las armas, pegándose en los arboles y en el suelo.

Pero ningún grito fue escuchado, ni uno en absoluto.

- ¿Qué pasa con estos sujetos? –Shachi se acerco a una de las piernas, que estaba pegada a una piedra, jalando la parte del pie para poder quitársela, pero cuando lo hizo y no vio nada su cara paso por tres colores distintos antes de soltar la pieza de metal como si ardiera, y dar cinco o seis pasos hacia atrás- ¡F-F-F-F-F-F-F-FANTASMA!

- ¿!AH!

Observo las piezas a su alrededor con sumo cuidado, notando que ninguna se movía como era costumbre cuando su capitán hacia algo parecido. Sus compañeros estaban gritando a su alrededor, alejándose lo más que podían de cada pieza dispersa por el lugar. Noto de reojo como el del sombrero blanco con motas negras se agachaba un poco para agarrar una de las piezas.

- ¡No toque eso capitán!

- No grites Bepo.

- Lo siento –El oso bajo la cabeza a más no poder mientras Law observaba la pieza de metal en sus manos con ojo crítico, como si estuviera tratando de interrogarla para sacarle algún tipo de respuesta. Luego miro alrededor, observando cada una de las otras piezas-.

- No es un fantasma –Volteo un poco hacia su tripulación, apenas observando como suspiraban aliviados para después relajar sus posturas-.

- Parecen…. Títeres –Law miro casi inmediatamente a la única mujer a bordo de su submarino, quien miraba el casco que tenía en frente sin despegar los ojos ni un momento- Es como si alguien los estuviera controlando.

- Y parece que no soy el único que llego a esa conclusión –Logro que lo mirara de reojo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios en una silenciosa aceptación de sus palabras. Law miro a su tripulación una vez más antes de mirar a la mansión, con su típica sonrisa en los labios- Parece que tenemos algunas cosas que averiguar.

- ¡No nos diga que planea subir mas, capitán!

- Andando.


	29. Chapter 27

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

27: Algunos de los mejores momentos de la vida, son los que no se los puedes contar a nadie.

* * *

><p><em>Cerró la puerta lentamente tras él, aun escuchando los sollozos de la que era su madre dentro de la habitación, mientras trataba de contener los suyos propios. Miro el cielo que se podía ver desde el jardín de esa habitación, y por un momento lo odio, siendo tan luminoso ese día, siendo tan pacifico... daba la impresión de que se estaba burlando del pesar que inundaba en ese momento su hogar. <em>

_Frunció el ceño mientras camino por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a un lugar a un desconocido para él, queriéndose alejar de todo y de todos en ese momento._

_Podía escuchar en las habitaciones que pasaba como la gente murmuraba entre sí, otros sollozaban y otros lloraban muy fuerte._

_Eso hizo que el asco interno que había aparecido en su ser, aumentara considerablemente._

_¿Acaso se creían que sentían más dolor que él? ¿Era eso asco? !Pero que pena les daba! !Utilizando una situación como esa para poder tener algo de que hablar de esa manera!_

_Sus propias opiniones mentales hicieron que cerrara los puños fuertemente, mientras detenía sus pasos y tensaba la mandíbula. Tenía suficiente de eso... !Ya tenía suficiente de todo e-_

_- !Ah! _

_En ese momento y por un segundo, juro haber escuchado mal la exclamación que al parecer provenía del jardín que tenía a su izquierda. En ese momento y por un segundo, juro haber visto a la pequeña persona que había dejado ese mundo hacia no mucho. En ese momento y por un segundo, juro haber visto su sonrisa otra vez._

_La pelota que había llegado al parecer desde detrás de los arbustos, tenía tanto impulso que logro llegar a sus pies, o en otras palabras llegar a la madera. Se le quedo mirando un momento, teniéndole miedo a levantar la mirada, teniendo miedo a lo que se podría encontrar._

_- ! Este kimono es demasiado incomodo!_

_Sus esperanzas, o mejor dicho temores, decrecieron un poco al escuchar el tono femenino que estaba impregnado en la nueva voz. _

_No podía encontrar su enojo en ninguna parte de su ser a pesar de que quería encontrarlo, quería tenerlo, quería desahogarse de alguna manera. Sintió sus ojos anegarse repentinamente, mientras sus hombros se encogían un poco, no siendo muy diferente a un niño pequeño, cosa que había dejado de ser hacía mucho tiempo._

_- ¿Señor? ¿Está bien? -No se dio cuenta de cuando unas pequeñas manos se estiraron para tomar la pelota en sus manos-._

_Y menos se espero que esa persona, pequeña como era, se sentara sobre sus rodillas a sus pies, mirando hacia arriba para poder verle la cara. Con esa simple acción pudo verle toda la cara, notando lo sumamente parecida que era a esa persona, notando también como su color de ojos era como el suyo propio, haciendo que fuera igual al de esa persona._

_- ¿Te duele el estomago? -La personita que estaba frente a el ladeo la cabeza, haciendo que una pequeña risa saliera de sus labios a pesar de las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos-._

_- No -Negó un poco, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano el agua que salía de su cara- No -Repitió, mirándola un momento antes de agacharse hasta estar a su altura- No te había visto por aquí antes._

_- Acabo de llegar -Sonrio ampliamente, negando energéticamente con la cabeza-! Me trajeron desde muy lejos! Había un señor que me había dicho que iba a vivir con el... pero después Chichiue dijo que otra persona lo haría, y luego me trajo para acá, dijo que reemplazaría a alguien._

_- Otro noble en busca de poder, seguramente ese hombre le dio a un noble alguien de la segunda rama a cambio de esta niña -Se dio un golpe mental, o por lo menos se lo dio a la vocecita que se escucho en la parte trasera de su mente- Mi nombre es Cartesco Do Asarami D Taiyang, es un gusto._

_- !Es un gusto!_

_- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Pareces ser muy pequeña ¿Cuántos años tienes? -Sonrio un poco más al escuchar el tono tan alegre con el que le había respondido-._

_- !Tengo dos años! y ¿Sabes algo más? !Es muy curioso! !Tu nombre es casi igual al mío!_

_Eso lo helo, haciendo que sus piernas le fallaran, lo que llevo a que terminara de sentarse en el suelo._

_- ¿Ah? ¿Estás bien?_

_- Esa edad -Sus pensamientos en vez de ser caóticos, por raro que pareciera llegaban a su mente de a poco y muy lentamente- A su edad parece de cinco años... su condición es igual a la de el... -Al parecer dijo lo último en voz alta, porque ella lo miro sin entender- ¿Cual...cuál es tu nombre?_

_- !Ah! !Mi nombre es Cartesco Do Asarami D Yueres! !Es un gusto! -Sonrio ampliamente- De ahora en adelante viviré en este lugar bajo el título de "Hime", al parecer mi hermano tenía ese título antes, pero me dijeron que desapareció ¡Así que mientras regresa, yo estaré aquí como su reemplazo!_

* * *

><p>- ! Sanso, me estas pisando la cabeza !<p>

- ! Hay, CALLATE RUI!

- ! Me caigo, me caigo, NO SE MUEVAN!-

-!TODOS nos estamos cayendo Shachi!

- Srta. Yue, ¿Aun no esta lista la cuerda? -Law tenía una visible venita prensada en la frente, mientras miraba hacia arriba con la esperanza de que su tono hubiera sido lo suficientemente calmo como para no darles mas pánico a sus subordinados-.

- Casi...casi... !Lista, capitán! -La muchacha en cuestión termino de afianzar la cuerda al tronco de árbol mas cercano mientras se acercaba al hueco al parecer sin fondo, pudo ver perfectamente como sus compañeros Y capitán trataban sin mucho éxito de escalar la pared de piedra para poder llegar hacia arriba- !Aquí va! -Tiro la cuerda dentro, tomando enseguida un poco para ayudar a subir cuando sintiera que alguien lo estuviera haciendo-.

- !MUEVETE SANSO! !MOVE EL TRASERO! !MOVELO!

- !LO ESTOY HACIENDO POR SI NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA! -El muchacho agarro la cuerda, tratando como podía de encontrar una posición cómoda a medida que subía por esta- !No jales tu también Kogata, es mucho peso para ti!

- !Tu solo preocúpate por subir, este no es momento para burlarse de mi fuerza! -Por más que intentara convencerse de eso, su cara estaba ligeramente roja debido a la fuerza que estaba aplicando en sus brazos para jalar la cuerda, aunque sin embargo suspiro aliviada cuando vio el brazo de sanso agarrar con fuerza lo que podía de tierra para impulsarse hacia arriba justo en el momento en el que dejo de sentir peso en la cuerda- ¿Estás bien?

- De alguna manera -Suspiro moviendo su brazo de un lado hacia el otro-.

- !NO SE OLVIDEN DE NOSOTROS!

- Con esos gritos es imposible hacerlo -Murmuro el asistente médico mientras se levantaba- Bien Kogata, vamos a sacarlos de ahí -Se remango un poco las largas mangas de su traje, mientras se ponía en posición con la muchacha atrás-.

- Hai, hai.

Unos cuantos minutos después, los cuales parecieron horas para ellos dos, terminaron de sacar sus compañeros del hueco y como última persona a su capitán, quien pareció tomar un gran bocado de aire mientras miraba el hueco por el cual había caído.

- _Esto se está volviendo molesto _-Analizo la situación mientras se levantaba lentamente, mirando de reojo la mansión, la cual estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para caminar cinco minutos y llegar a ella-.

- Tengo la impresión de que alguien no quiere que lleguemos a esa mansión -Suspiro la muchacha con deje de tristeza-.

- Te equivocas Srta. Yue, es todo lo contario -Todo mundo volteo a ver a Law, quien recogía su nodachi del piso, lugar donde la había tirado para evitar que cayera por el hueco-.

- ¿A que se refiere, capitán?

- ¿No te parece curioso que primero estuvieran guardias y después solo un simple hueco, Bepo? Es como si alguien quisiera poner a prueba a quienes vienen aquí con los guardias, y quisiera probar su determinación con este hueco, por donde lo veas es una trampa mortal, pero al mismo tiempo muy simple.

- !Ah, tiene razón!

- ¿Eso significa que habrán mas trampas?

- Es lo más probable -Law sonrió de medio lado a pesar de su molestia- O tal vez no.

- Corrección -Yueres suspiro y puso una mueca de desilusión en su rostro- ¿Por que sera que tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy malo va a pasar?

- Bienvenida a nuestra vida -El suspiro general se hizo presente, al mismo tiempo que Law reanudaba su caminata por el camino de tierra que atravesaba el bosque. Desde hacía un buen rato había notado como se podían ver faroles tanto a los lados del camino como un poco más lejos, perfectamente alineados, como si estuvieran formando alguna figura que desde el aire probablemente se vería con claridad-.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que era de día y el era quien era, probablemente ese lugar le hubiera dado malas vibras desde hacía mucho. Y Law lo sabía, por eso tenía una evidente venita presionando su sien aunque no demostrara su molestia con sus palabras, no solo porque lo habían tirado dentro de hueco con la intención de matarlo a él y a su tripulación, si no también por el hecho de que alguien, alguien dentro de esa mansión, se estaba burlando de él, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Pero, aquí entre nosotros, eso era lo que solamente el creía.

Por otro lado, ahora que podían ver la mansión mas de cerca, se dieron cuenta de que era muchísimo mas grande de lo que habían creído en primer lugar... Muchísimo mas grande.

- Esto no es una mansión... !ES UN CASTILLO! -La cara de Shachi estaba entre el terror y algo mas, cosa que era bastante extraña, aunque considerando el pequeño accidente con las "armaduras fantasma" no era de extrañar... nha, simplemente a veces eran unos completos cobardes, nada mas-.

- !Ja! !Los hombres que viven en castillos SIEMPRE son gordos! !Se los dije! -Sanso parecía mas emocionado que alguna otra cosa o algún otro estado, cosa que por el momento era muy buena para el ambiente puesto que por lo visto, ese lugar le ponía los pelos de punta a casi todos los presentes-.

- Yo no creo que una persona gorda este viviendo en ese lu-

- !Cállate Bepo!

- No sabes cuánto lo siento.

- !Que rápido!

Eso era raro, eso era MUY raro.

Law creía que iban a haber más trampas en el camino, he incluso se había amargado la vida intentando imaginarse el tipo de trampa que se les vendría encima apenas pisaran el suelo más cercano a la mansión. Pero nada.

Ni una sacudida.

Ni una alarma.

Nada.

Por un lado podía decir que estaba aliviado, por una pequeña parte podía decir que estaba decepcionado, y otra parte estaba muy molesta, aunque la molestia no sabía exactamente hacia quien o hacia que exactamente. Cerró los ojos buscando su paz interior, la cual después de momentos MUY largos fue que pudo conseguirla y más o menos dominarla ademas de integrarla al humor que tenía en ese momento.

Por alguna razón su humor era bastante sensible, y a decir verdad no sabía exactamente que lo estaba causando.

Suspiro.

Tanta tensión no le serviría para nada y menos si no sabía ni el porqué la tenia. Había que ser sinceros, tal vez había estado esperando mucho para llegar a esa isla y al no ser tan fácil encontrar lo que quería como había pensado, su humor se había convertido en uno de los mil demonios.

Si, tal vez era eso.

- ! Dejen de hablar de fantasmas! !Miren, hasta Yue está asustada!

Le llamo la atención esa declaración, y miro de reojo en esa dirección.

Frunció un poco el ceño casi inmediatamente.

Él estaba agarrada de la manga de Rui como si el soltarlo significaría una tragedia para ella. Esa había sido la primera cosa que había visto, y por alguna razón no le había gustado nada. Luego regreso la mirada con mas atención, tratando de encontrar el por que su subordinado había dicho eso.

No le costó mucho trabajo encontrar el por que, y su cara se suavizo cuando se dio cuenta de como sus pálidas manos temblaban ligeramente a pesar de tener tal agarre en la tela blanca de ese uniforme. Pero cuando lo analizo en su mente, volvió a fruncir levemente el ceño.

Era cierto que no habían pasado más de dos meses desde que ella había llegado a su tripulación, y era cierto que su relación en ese momento no era la mejor que se podía tener, pero no tenia duda alguna de que ese no era la manera en la que ella se comportaría ¿Acaso sabía algo que el no, que le causaba tanto temor como para agarrarse a algo y temblar como gelatina? Lo último lo dudaba, aunque la primera parte era bastante posible.

El rastro de molestia fue borrado casi inmediatamente por la curiosidad, la cual reboso en su mente como el agua de una olla vertida en un vaso muy pequeño.

Apenas noto como se auto obligo a empujar en algún lado de su corazón la muestra de preocupación que crecía en su pecho, cosa que había logrado con éxito, o tal vez no era el hecho de que no lo había notado, tal vez era el hecho de que no quería notarlo.

No lo sabía realmente, y no sabía porque tenía la impresión de que no quería descubrir el por que de sus pensamientos cuando normalmente buscaba ese tipo de respuestas con mucho desespero y no paraba hasta encontrar lo que quería.

Claro está, que todo futuro pensamiento fue completa y totalmente interrumpido por el sonido de los portones gigantes, abriéndose ante ellos para dejar ver la figura de un hombre en traje impecable, su cabello azul contrastaba mucho con el negro y ni decir sobre sus ojos casi completamente amarillo chillones. Los miraba seriamente, y hasta llegaron a pensar que se estaba burlando de ellos, pero no dijeron nada.

- Los estábamos esperando -Sonrio de lado, como si lo estuviera haciendo de manera burlona-.

Cosa que no lo gusto en lo mas mínimo a la supernova.

- Me cuesta creerlo -Dio un paso al frente, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando mortíferamente al hombre, el cual no tendría mas de su misma edad. No conto con que ese mismo hombre sonriera, ahora un poco más ampliamente- ¿Puedo saber que esta gracioso?

- Oh, por favor perdóneme, no es nada -Se aclaro la garganta- Pero a diferencia de lo que usted cree, Trafalgar Law-dono, nosotros los hemos estado esperando desde el momento en el que paso la primera prueba. Mi nombre es Kenshin, espero poder servirles de alguna ayuda.

- ¿Primera prueba? -Sanso miraba con mucha desconfianza al hombre, hachándose un paso para atrás- Aquí hay gato encerrado...

- Por favor no digan eso –Por todo lo contrario, la sonrisa de la persona que estaba frente a ellos le daba una sensación completamente diferente a la que el joven aparentemente quería transmitir- Mi maestro ha estado esperándolos que empezaron a subir por el camino.

- ¿Disculpa? –El capitán puso mala cara casi inmediatamente al escuchar las últimas palabras de Kenshin, quien volvió a sonreír de la misma manera que al comienzo, como si los estuviera mirando desde arriba, cosa que lo ponía directamente en la lista de personas odiosas de Law-.

- Por favor pasen adelante –Se hizo a un lado, y después hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si les estuviera dando la bienvenida- Mi maestro los está esperando.

* * *

><p><em>Se levanto de su sitio, mirando por otro momento un poco largo la tumba casi recién hecha que estaba a sus pies. No entendía la necesidad de algo tan grande para alguien con un cuerpo tan pequeño, pero era uno de las decisiones que respetaba de su familia. Cerró los ojos un momento más, aparentando disfrutar el aire que pegaba en su cara, antes de darse media vuelta con los ojos aun cerrados, y caminar hacia la derecha. <em>

_No los habría hasta que estuvo a una buena distancia de la tumba, pero cuando lo hizo, una inmensa tristeza se hizo presente en su rostro, demostrando el inmenso pesar que sentía en ese momento, ese que tenía preso a su corazón y que lo estaba haciendo sufrir._

_¿Por qué?_

_Esa era la pregunta que se repetía muy seguidamente en su mente._

_¿Por qué una persona inocente tenía que morir? ¿Por qué una persona que no había vivido casi nada de lo que le tocaba? ¿!Por que se habían llevado a la única persona que se sentía capaz de proteger!_

_¿! Porque !_

_De tuvo su caminata de golpe y sopetón, cerrando los puños con fuerza para evitar cometer alguna locura de la que después probablemente no se arrepentiría pero haría sufrir a mas de una persona. Su respiración era completamente acelerada, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. El solo pensamiento del accidente que había tomado lugar no hacía muchos dias atrás, lo hacía sentirse de la misma manera que en ese momento, en el momento en el que había presenciado todo y no había podido hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo._

_Sentía como las palmas de las manos le dolían debido a la fuerza que estaba empleando al cerrar los puños._

_- ¿Aniue? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?_

_Pero toda la tensión, dolor y más dolor que sentía en ese momento se disipo en el mismo segundo en el que esa pequeña vocecita se escucho por el aire. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había caminado lo suficiente como para llegar a uno de los jardines traseros de su hogar, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella, con uno de los tantos kimonos verdes que ella odiaba, estaba parada a unos cuantos metros de distancia, mirándolo con cara de curiosidad._

_Mirándolo de la misma manera que el solía mirarlo. Pero a la vez era tan diferente que lo hacía dudar de la razón por la que la trataba de igual manera._

_No se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a caminar, y tampoco se dio cuenta del momento en el que estaba arrodillado frente a ella para estar a la misma altura. Solo se percato de la situación cuando tuvo sus ojos a la misma altura y a poca distancia. _

_- ¿Puedo…. Puedo preguntarte algo? –Su voz sonó temblorosa, tanto al principio como al final y a mitad de la frase, mostrándole lo desesperado que estaba-._

_- ¡Claro!_

_Se mordió el cachete dentro de la boca ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan egoísta? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle la misma pregunta que le había hecho a él, cuya respuesta en ese momento lo había dejado completamente desilusionado?_

_Pero tenía que hacerlo._

_Tenía que preguntarlo._

_- ¿Te quedarías a mi lado para siempre?_

_Observo como ella se quedo callada, como sus grandes ojos se le quedaban mirando fijamente. Y se dijo a si mismo que la respuesta iba a ser la misma, desilusionándose nuevamente. No importaba si eran familia, no importaban si eran hermanos, siempre le iban a responder lo mismo. _

_Siempre._

_- ¡Por supuesto que sí! _

_Se quedo estático en su lugar, contemplando la enorme sonrisa que le estaba proporcionando en ese momento. Tan diferente a la de su hermano, pero a la vez tan igual._

_Se encontró después abrazándola fuertemente, como si en cualquier momento se la fueran a arrancar, justo como ya la muerte había hecho cruelmente una vez._

_- Gracias Yue…. Gracias_

* * *

><p>- ¿A que viene esa expresión de nostalgia? –Pareció reaccionar y volver al mundo ante las palabras de su compañero, el cual estaba mirándolo como tuviera una cabeza de más de color verde con puntitos rosa-.<p>

Se quedo mirando al infinito un momento más antes de sonreír ampliamente, como ya a esa altura le era costumbre.

- ¡Solo recordaba buenos tiempos! –Rio un poco, observando el mar de sangre en el que estaba parado, en medio de muchos cuerpos casi completamente desmembrados-.

Su ropa, sus manos y brazos, piernas y tobillos, cara y cuello estaban casi completamente cubiertos de sangre, y ni mencionar la ropa, la cual parecía haber sido bañada en ese liquido vital con olor metálico. Sacudió un poco del mismo un poco de sus manos antes de caminar hacia la derecha, digiriéndose al Den Den Mushi que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

- ¡Tengo que informar que nuestra misión esta completa!

- ¿No crees que te excediste un poco? –El otro hombre miro a su alrededor, fijándose en los cortes perfectos que tenían las heridas de los cuerpos- ¿Estas molesto o algo por el estilo?

- No estoy molesto~~~ -Canturreo mirándolo sobre el el hombro- Solo intentaba recordar a alguien de mi familia.

- ¿Ah?

- Veras, veras, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que la segunda rama de mi familia siempre era usada por la primera como si fueran juguetes? Tenía una prima creo, que fue dada en cambio a mi hermanita ¡Y quería recordar su nombre para ir a ver al noble que la compro!

- Sin ofensas –Arrugo la nariz- Tu familia me da asco.

- A mi también ~~ -Volvió a canturrear de lo más feliz mientras marcaba un numero en el caracol- Pero esa primera fue dada para traer a Yue… ¡Así que es una buena persona! Creo que al menos –Hizo una pequeña mueca y sonrió un poco menos- Merece que alguien visite su tumba.


	30. Chapter 28

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

28: Las decisiones más difíciles de tomar son las que más te ayudan.

* * *

><p>Estaba molesto.<p>

No, eso le quedaba corto.

Estaba _furioso._

Y lo que lo ponía mas furioso aun era que _no sabía el porqué._

Sabía que no era por el hecho de que el alumbrado pasillo de mármol oscuro por el cual estaban caminando, no parecía tener fin.

También sabía que no estaba molesto por el hecho de la sonrisa burlona que tenía el tal Kenshin en los labios desde que entraron a la mansión, aunque si lo pensaba mejor podría ser que le causara ciertas _nauseas _ese hecho y también ganas de utilizar una que otra técnica en el. Pero no, eso no era.

Realmente no sabía porque estaba molesto, e incluso miraba alrededor para ver a su tripulación casi en una fila tras el ademas de la muchacha aun agarrada de la manga de Rui, detalle que prefería no recordar o volver a presenciar por alguna razón desconocida para el, pero aun no podía encontrar la razón.

Pobre hombre que ni siquiera de forma automática evita los detalles que sabe que no le gustan.

- ¿Cuanto más tenemos que caminar? -Sanso miro a su alrededor, fijándose en los cuadros que estaban colgados en las paredes ademas del extraño color de las paredes, el cual por alguna razón no combinaba ni un poco con el mármol. El pasillo tenía un techo muy alto, en el cual colgaban más de un candelabro- Este lugar no me da una buena vibra...

- La sala en donde se encuentra Ivan-sama en este momento, esta al final de este pasillo, por favor sean un poco pacientes -Kenshin miro hacia atrás, sonriendo ampliamente. Se quedo mirando a Sanso un segundo y medio más antes de pasar su mirada a la única persona del sexo femenino en el lugar, casi como si lo hubiera estado planeando- Yueres-sama ¿No le gustan mucho estos pasillos, verdad? Estoy seguro de que la habitación en donde esta Ivan-sama le gustara mucho, así que por favor solo espere un poco más.

- ¿Eh? -La muchacha en cuestión estaba mirando los cuadros con cierto resentimiento, estaba todavía agarrada de la manga de Rui, pegada lo más que podía a su espalda. Pero cuando el le hablo, ella volteo a verlo, encontrándose con una sonrisa amplia, casi tan amplia como la de Luffy- ...Hai...

- Estoy empezando a impacientarme -Law frunció apenas visiblemente el ceño, mirando fijamente el cambio en la sonrisa del peli azul, el cual lo miro con cierto deje de burla- Me gustaría _mucho _saber el por que tu maestro nos estaba esperando.

Se imaginaba de todo.

Hasta llego a imaginarse a un hombre gordo con aspecto de mafioso como lo había descrito Sanso. Y estaba preparado para enfrentarlo, con toda su fuerza si era necesario, después de todo el tipo debía de ser bastante influyente como para osar hacerlo molestar.

- No sea impaciente, Trafalgar-sama -Pidio mirando otra vez hacia el frente, donde apenas se empezaba a divisar una gran puerta de un material extraño, pero de un color verde bastante inusual- Ivan-sama recibe a muy pocos visitantes en la mansión, así que esta es una ocasión especial. Nadie logra llegar aquí, o mejor dicho, nadie después de ver a los guardias tiene ganas de seguir subiendo -Se quedo parado a unos metros de la puerta y se volteo hacia ellos- Ustedes son especiales.

- Por alguna razón no estoy feliz de escuchar eso.

- Pasen por favor, Ivan-sama los espera dentro.

Law se puso más derecho de lo que ya estaba, preparado con su nodachi en el hombro. No sabía que tipo de persona esperarse al otro lado de la puerta, pero en cualquier caso, estaba listo para dar pelea.

* * *

><p>- Perdón que te interrumpa en tu... en tu... en lo que sea que estés haciendo, Taiyo -El hombre de pelo plateado corto se quedo viendo como lanzaba libros por sobre su hombro a diestra y siniestra desde el closet- Pero... ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? -Inquirió al observar todo el suelo de la habitación, el cual estaba completamente lleno de objetos por todos lados-.<p>

- ! Buscando algo! -Otro par de papeles y libros salieron volando por encima de su codo- ¿Donde estará? !No lo encuentro por ningún lado! -Suspiro mientras observaba el armario que estaba desbaratando y puso las manos en la cintura- Esto está empezando a molestarme.

- ¿Y puedo saber que estas buscando?

- ! Un álbum! -Respondió mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio y se acostaba boca abajo sobre el para seguir buscando en las gavetas que estaban al otro lado- Uno mediano, rojo, viejo... sabes a que me refiero.

- Con todo este chiquero es difícil decir cualquier cosa -Murmuro mientras seguía viendo a su alrededor- A todo esto ¿A que viene tu repentino interés por un álbum?

- Veras -Hablo aun boca abajo- Anoche estaba intentando recordar a esa prima ¿Recuerdas que te había hablado de ella? Solo que no podía recordar su nombre, menos podía recordar algo. Y entonces !Me di cuenta! -Se levanto nuevamente, pero esta vez con el dichoso álbum en manos- !Aja!

- ¿Ah?

- Recordé un detalle muy importante acerca de esa historia -Se bajo mientras abría las paginas y las pasaba rápidamente- Te dije que en mi familia la rama segundaria era usada como juguetes por la primaria, ¿Verdad? bueno, mi "padre" cuando fue en busca de mi hermana la primera vez que la trajo a casa, tuvo que darle algo muy preciado a un estúpido noble que quería comprarla.

- ¿La primera vez que la trajo a casa? ¿Acaso te refieres al hospital?

- Obviamente que no -Soltó una carcajada- Ella vivía lejos, MUY lejos, pero esa es otra historia. !Como decía! El tubo que dar algo por ella, y ese algo -Paso las paginas hasta encontrar la que buscaba, al tiempo que volteaba el álbum para que pudiera ver la foto- Fue esta persona. Pensaba que era mujer, porque aunque no me recordara del nombre mi mente me decía que era una mujer.

- Ah, pero si ese es-

- !Si! -Asintió energéticamente- Normalmente no me agrada mi familia !Pero él me caía muy bien! Siempre jugó con Yue cuando estaba lejos !Por eso le debo tanto!

- Dime algo ¿Por que tanto interés repentino en alguien de tu familia? -Miro la foto una última vez antes de que el de cabello negro volteara el álbum nuevamente para el poder verla- Aunque no le tengas rabia a esa persona, nunca te ha gustado recordar cosas relacionadas a tu familia, asi que realmente no entiendo.

- No soy tan estúpido como parezco -Sonrio un poco- Según la información que me ha llegado, la próxima isla a la que Trafalgar Law se dirigirá es la misma isla en donde está el. Mi primo Luka... probablemente este muerto para este momento. Ella le tenía mucho cariño, y si lo llega a descubrir, el shock podría ser lo suficientemente grande como para que su código genético se active -Dejo el álbum sobre la mesa-.

- El código "AD - U"... ¿no? -El de cabello plateado y ojos verdes se le quedo mirando de reojo cuando no se movió un por un momento, ademas de que estaba casi completamente seguro de que su expresión se había vuelto seria- El código capaz de de sacudir y destruir el mundo, pero a la misma vez capaz de curar todo mal sobre el planeta, el código "AD - U" alterado por medio de investigaciones científicas.

- Las escalas de nuestro código genético siempre me han causado lastima -Rio por lo debajo- Del diez al uno y en bajada. Diez personas usadas como experimento por un fin asqueroso.

- Te olvidas de una.

- Estoy omitiendo una -En ese momento su mirada se volvió sarcástica, pero cuando situó sus ojos en la foto, una sonrisa sincera curvo sus labios- Y de entre todos, tú fuiste uno de los más interesantes... "ADL - U4"

* * *

><p>- !Se los dije!<p>

- !CALLATE!

Sanso termino sobándose la zona de la cabeza en la que habían aterrizado los golpes de Shachi y de Rui cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras. Sus dos compañeros a pesar de haber dicho el "cállate" con tanta severidad lo habían dicho en un murmullo debido a la situación. Claro que en ninguno momento alguno de los dos o alguna persona del resto de la tripulación quito sus ojos del hombre que estaba sentado en la gran silla de madera antigua en medio del gran jardín.

- !Hohohohohohoho! !Realmente me alegra que hayas venido, Law-kun!

Claro, es que ninguno de ellos se podía aun creer que el sujete al que el capitán le tenía tanto... resentimiento, el sujeto que habían asumido estaba _jugando _con ellos, era efectivamente un hombre gordo, como había dicho Sanso... pero no se esperaran que el hombre tuviera apariencia de abuelo consentidor con sus pequeños ojos azules y su bigote.

- ... Si... -Claro y por supuesto que el más impactado de todos era Law, puesto que repentinamente la furia que tenía acumulada se había esfumado en un santiamén-.

- !Oh, por favor siéntete como en tu casa! -El hombre se levanto de la silla, demostrando que era bastante pequeño, claro que era un poco más alto que la única mujer de la tripulación-.

La cual por cierto, no estaba ni enterada de la situación por estar persiguiendo a uno de los monos que estaban viviendo en una de las tantas jaulas abiertas colgadas por todas partes. Al parecer se sentía ofendida porque los animales estaban superándola en inteligencia y le estaban haciendo caer bastante seguido, aunque después se reía, cosa que al parecer los monos imitaban.

- Me agradan los piratas y de alguna manera he logrado que cada uno de ellos caminen pacíficamente por las calles -Sonrio ampliamente- Kenshin me ha informado que crees que estaba tratando de molestarte con lo que paso por el camino, pero quiero aclarar que no es para nada lo que intentaba hacer. A veces hay personas que no se toman las cosas con calma, asi que siempre tengo que estar prevenido.

- Es... comprensible.

- ! Sabia que alguien tan inteligente como tu comprendería! -Rio un poco-.

- _No es tan... atorrante _-Fueron las palabras que pasaron por la mente de la supernova, quien no sabía que hacer o que decir en ese preciso momento-.

- Bueno, ya que aclaramos todo este asunto, puedo suponer que se quedan a comer ¿Verdad? -Law sabía que si hubiera sido otra persona, el viejo ni siquiera hubiera esperado por su respuesta, pero al ver que no respondía supuso que eso significaba un "si"- Kenshin, arregla todo los preparativos para el almuerzo, y supongo que tienen más tripulantes en la ciudad así que manda a traerlos -Se volteo hacia el joven, el cual estaba tras suyo-.

- Ya me he tomado la libertad de hacer todo lo que me ha ordenado señor, me esperaba algo así -Fue su respuesta acompañada por una pequeña reverencia-.

- !Jo! !Tan eficiente como siempre! -Volvió a reír-.

- Gracias por sus amables palabras.

- El viejo parece un abuelo...

- Aunque no lo creas, no tengo nietos -Y luego otra carcajada de parte del hombre se hizo presente- Veo que a Kyo y el resto les gusta jugar con tu tripulante, Law-kun.

- ¿Eh?

Para sorpresa del mismo Trafalgar Law, esas fueron las únicas palabras que lo hicieron reaccionar. Giro la cabeza en la dirección en la que Ivan lo estaba haciendo y noto como Yue estaba otra vez en el suelo, riéndose a pesar de las raspaduras que se podían ver en las rodillas.

- _Ella parece feliz...parece una niña pequeña después de todo._

- !Eh, Kogata, tomate las cosas más enserio! -Inquirió Sanso con las manos en jarra- Honestamente, a veces pienso que eres una niña no solo en el exterior !Si no también en el interior!

- !Por lo menos yo sé disfrutar la vida!

- Yueres-sama, por favor permítame tratar esos rasguños, podrá mas tarde seguir jugando con Kyo y los demás -Kenshin se acerco a la muchacha, tendiéndole una mano de manera amable mientras sonreía. Y la muchacha estaba a punto de agarrar su mano, pero una voz tras Kenshin se lo impidió-.

- No es necesario -Law tenía las manos metidas en el pantalón cuando se acerco a donde la muchacha estaba sentada en el suelo- Yo mismo lo hare.

- No creo que deba preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas mientras este aqui, Trafalgar-sama. Yo puedo ocuparme perfectamente de cada contratiempo, es mi trabajo.

- Y yo creo que ninguno de los dos debería hacer nada con esto, solo son raspones de rodilla -Inquirió la muchacha mientras se levantaba con uno de los animales colgándole del cuello- Ademas de que no quiero ser una molestia cuando nosotros somos invitados.

- !Ah! !N-no me refería a eso Yue-sa-

- !Hohohohohohohohohoho! !Definitivamente una joven interesante! -Todas las miradas se centraron en Ivan, quien reía mientras ponía las dos manos en su barriga- Hacia mucho tiempo que no había visto a Kenshin tan nervioso, eres una joven prometedora, Yueres-chan -Cuando la muchacha volteo a verlo, podría haber jurado haber visto por un momento los ojos del anciano mirarla de manera seria, casi amenazadoramente, pero ese pensamiento fue descartado como imposible cuando el hombre volvió a reír-.

- Por favor no diga eso, Ivan-sama -El muchacho en cuestión estaba un poco avergonzado, cosa que se notaba por el sonrojo de sus mejillas-.

- !Pero si es que tu también eres humano! -Kento de la tripulación del corazón soltó una carcajada mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro- !Ya decía yo que era demasiado extraño que no cometieras ningún error!

- !P-Pero soy un mayordomo y-

- !Tranquilo hombre! !La vida hay que disfrutarla! ¿Verdad, Sanso?

- !Kogata tiene razón!

- !No me llames Kogata, Anormal!

- !No me llames anormal!

- !ANORMAL!

- !KOGATA!

- Ya cállense ustedes dos -Suspiro Law-.

- !Hohohoho! !Definitivamente interesante!

* * *

><p>- ¿Como terminamos en esta situación? -El suspiro general se hizo presente cuando Kenshin cerró las puertas del cuarto al que hacia un momento los había guiado-.<p>

El que tenía la expresión más cansada y confundida era definitivamente Law, quien sentado en la silla que estaba tenía una mano en el puente de la nariz para tratar de entender _que diablos había pensado cuando acepto la invitación de quedarse en la mansión._

Tenía que admitir que no estaba muy seguro de que le había entrado en ese momento pero sabía que algo no estaba para nada _bien _porque su cuerpo _y _su boca actuaron antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

- !Les dije que era gordo!

- Tu nos dijiste que era gordo _y _mafioso, así que no cuenta.

- !Pero tienen que admitir que tenía algo de razón!

- Si, si, tenias razón Sanso, felicidades.

- Pero cuanta emoción -Bufo por lo debajo-.

- A mi no me parece tan mala esta situación, el señor Ivan es buena persona y no parece tener malas intenciones con nosotros -Inquirió la aparentemente más joven del grupo mientras se mecía de un lado a otro en uno de los sillones verdes- !Hasta nos invito a cenar!

- Eso lo dices porque el mayordomo solo tiene ojos para ti -El bufido de Sanso hizo que se creara un silencio entre el resto de los hombres del grupo, los cuales no sabían si llorar o golpearlo en la cabeza, aunque por muchas mentes la segunda idea era la más efectiva-.

- ¿De que estás hablando, Anormal? No te entiendo para nada -Ella levanto la cabeza, mirándolo directamente para darle a entender que realmente no le había entendido y no era cosa de sarcasmo. Sanso se le quedo mirando como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza que tenia colgada un cartel de "idiota" en el cuello- ¿Que?

- ¿Realmente no te diste cuenta?

- ¿Darme cuenta de que?

- !De que-

- !De que la habitación es muy grande! -Interrumpieron Shachi y Rui al mismo tiempo mientras tacleaban a su compañero y lo lanzaban por lo menos tres metros a la derecha, donde aterrizo en uno de los armarios de madera que habían en el lugar- ¿Has visto la ventana? !Es enorme!

- !Ah, es verdad!

- !Eres un imbécil! -En cuanto la muchacha corrió a ver por la dicha ventana, la cual realmente era enorme y parecía ser un pasillo entero, los dos piratas agarraron del cuello del uniforme-.

- ¿!Y ahora yo que hice!

- !Silencio! -Hicieron el gesto con la mano y miraron de reojo a Yue, fijándose en que no volteara- Mira, no nos importa realmente la situación de ella con ese mayordomo porque no es muy diferente a lo que siempre nos pasa con las mujeres en las islas, pero ahora hay un punto sensible.

- ¿A que se refieren?

- Oh, por el amor de dios Sanso -Rui puso los ojos en blanco- Mira a tu alrededor, ¿que acaso no ves a_lgo _fuera de lugar? -Sanso iba a replicar, pero al ver la mirada que sus dos compañeros dejo un poco de lado su orgullo y paso los ojos por la habitación-.

No vio nada fuera de lo común en sus compañeros, y podía decir que no había nada exactamente mal en la habitación así que no sabía realmente a que se referían sus compañeros. Esa vez si iba a replicar, pero por un momento paso los ojos por el aura tremenda y absolutamente oscura que salía del cuerpo de su capitán, el cual tenía una expresión completamente seria en el rostro. Su rostro perdió color y su boca se abrió ligeramente.

- Por el amor a Gold Roger...

- ¿Ya lo captaste?

- El capitán al parecer _odia _a ese tipo -Rui miro de reojo a su capitán mientras temblaba un poco antes de volver a mirar a Sanso- No sé exactamente que hizo ese tal Kenshin como para molestar tanto al capitán pero que lo menciones y más aun si tiene que ver con alguien de esta tripulación... el resultado no _es_ bonito.

* * *

><p>- Acabo de guiarlos a una de las habitaciones como me ordeno que hiciera, Ivan-sama -El joven de pelo azul se inclino tras la silla de madera tallada que se encontraba en medio del gran jardín con techo de vidrio-.<p>

- Buen trabajo.

- Agradezco sus amables palabras.

- Eres un buen chico Kenshin -Dijo el hombre sin mirarlo, sin quitar la vista del mar que se podía ver desde el balcón- Sigues sirviéndome a pesar de que debes odiarme.

- Ivan-sama, sabe que nunca podría odiarlo.

- Esas palabras siempre hacen que mi viejo corazón sienta como si realmente tuviera nietos -Rio un poco- ¿Como van los preparativos?

- Se ha procedido según lo planeado. No hay nada de lo que deba preocuparse señor.

- Law-kun es mucho más fuerte que los otros piratas que pisaron esta isla antes -Comento de la nada, haciendo que el de pelo azul frunciera un poco el ceño ante sus palabras-.

- Tiene razón.

- Me pregunto como sera este juego, espero que sea divertido, ademas de que trajo con él a una persona muy interesante. Yueres-chan ciertamente tiene un gran parecido ¿No lo crees? -Miro de reojo hacia su izquierda, como si pudiera ver como el cuerpo del mayordomo se había tensado- Espero que no sea un obstáculo para nuestros planes, no me gustaría dañar a una persona con tanto parecido a aquella pieza tan única.

- No creo que sea saludable recordar tanto el pasado, Ivan-sama -Murmuro casi entre dientes pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el viejo pudiera escucharlo-.

- Puede que tengas razón -Se quedo callado un momento antes de echarse a reír- Tenemos que prepararnos para el almuerzo Kenshin, estoy seguro de que sera muy divertido.

- Hai.

* * *

><p>- <em>!Ahí esta, ahí esta!<em>

_Volteo al escuchar el alboroto de sus primas, quienes estaban pegadas a la esquina del pasillo, desde donde al parecer estaban viendo algo muy interesante o raro porque trataban por todos los medios de no ser descubiertas._

_- ¿Que están haciendo?_

_- !No hagas eso, nos asustaste! -Tanto Amanda como Rangeli voltearon al mismo tiempo para verlo- ¿Que hubiera pasado si nos hubieran descubierto?_

_- Por eso pregunto que están haciendo -Hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando ellas volvieron a mirar por la esquina, cuchicheando entre las dos de vez en cuando-._

_- No seas antisocial y asómate también -Amanda lo jalo del brazo para que pudiera ponerse a su lado-._

_- !Con mas cui-_

_- !SHH! -Lo callaron al mismo tiempo y solo pudo dejar salir un suspiro de sus labios-._

_- ¿Que forma de tratar a un primo menor que ustedes es esa?_

_- Cállate y mira -Inquirió Rangeli, indicándole con la mirada la dirección en la cual querían que viera-._

_Suspiro nuevamente antes de levantar la vista y buscar la causa de tan gran alboroto. Tardo un poco, e incluso estuvo a punto de preguntarles si no se estaban imaginando cosas nuevamente, pero cuando vio la mancha negra de pelo que se movía rápidamente por el jardín mientras perseguía una pelota, sintió que toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza._

_- E-Es idéntica..._

_- Llego esta mañana. No sé porque esta tan lejos de la casa principal y nadie quiere decirnos, pero estoy segura de que tiene que haber una razón !Es idéntica a Azure-sama!_

_- Azure-sama._

_- !Si! ¿Recuerdas lo hermosa que es? !No es de esperarse menos de la esposa de la cabeza de la familia! ... Ah... !Cierto que tu adoras a Azure-sama! _

_- !C-Cállate! !N-No la adoro... solamente le quiero mucho -Sentía como sus mejillas ardían ante el simple comentario, no era que adoraba a la mujer... solamente le tenía cierto aprecio a la cabeza de su familia !Pero solo eso!-._

_-Igualmente no me interesa._

_- ¿Por que no vas a jugar con ella? Creo que tienen la misma edad._

_- ¿!Que!_

_- no seas tan tímido !VENGA! -de lo último que fue consiente antes de caer de cara en el jardín, fue de un par de manos tras su espalda, las cuales lo empujaron tan fuerte que termino donde estaba en la posición en la que estaba-._

_- I-Itte..._

_- ¿Estás bien? -Se quedo helado en donde estaba cuando escucho la voz tan cerca de el, aunque más precisamente se quedo en ese estado cuando vio de reojo los pequeños pies descalzos parados a su lado-._

_Trago grueso por un momento cuando sintió como esa persona soltaba la pelota y ayudaba a enderezar su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos por un momento pero los abrió cuando sentía como alguien lo observaba de manera fija. Cuando se encontró con un par de ojos rojos sintió como se le trancaba la respiración y no pudo más que devolver la mirada._

_- ¿Estás bien? -Repitió mientras extendía una mano hacia el-._

_- Es tan pequeña -Fue casi inútil tratar de detener ese pensamiento de su mente cuando comparo sus estaturas y tamaño al momento de tomar su mano, cuando se levanto se quedo avergonzado mirando al suelo, pero sentía esa mirada sobre el otra vez, y cuando levanto la vista se encontró con una sonrisa totalmente amplia-._

_- !Parece que estas bien, me alegro tanto! -Se quedo estático viéndola sonreír, preguntándose si realmente le estaba sonriendo a el- Soy nueva aquí, al parecer me voy a quedar un tiempo en este lugar, mi nombre es Yueres ¡Es un gusto conocerte! -Rio un poco- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Ah! !Pero aun no se tu nombre!_

_Sentía la garganta seca, y también sentía como el ardor de sus mejillas volvía a aparecer en donde antes estaba. Trago grueso en un intento vano de quitar la imagen de la mujer a la que le recordaba de su mente y para cuando se dio cuenta, le estaba sonriendo de vuelta, aunque no tan ampliamente como ella lo estaba haciendo._

_- Luka -Dijo por fin- Mi nombre es Asarami D Luka -Sus ojos amarillos chillón centellaron un momento- Es un placer conocerte._


	31. Chapter 29

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

29: Por muy poderoso que seas, todos tenemos el mismo final.

* * *

><p>- ¿La comida sera pospuesta? –Law puso mala cara mientras repetía las palabras del otro hombre en su cabeza-.<p>

- No exactamente, Trafalgar-sama –Kenshin tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre, lo que significaba que tenia la sonrisa que Law calificaba como burlona y que no le gustaba pero ni en lo más mínimo- No hemos podido encontrar a toda su tripulación por lo que no pueden venir para el almuerzo. Ivan-sama tiene un profundo deseo de compartir una comida con todos ustedes así que me ha ordenado a traerles a la habitación comida para cada uno hasta que encontremos al resto de su tripulación, calculamos que para la cena todos sus subordinados estarán aquí, así que por favor aguante un poco más.

Eso hizo que Law alzara una ceja, aunque la volvió a poner en su lugar cuando el hombre se inclino en signo de disculpa.

- Deberíamos quedarnos aquí, Capitán –Bepo estaba al lado de su silla, mirándolo fijamente- Puede que nos tardemos mucho en buscarlos y encontrarlos a todos si tenemos en cuenta sus costumbres de beber. Ademas, podríamos destacar mucho en la ciudad, y eso podría traernos problemas.

Tenía que admitir que su segundo al mando tenía razón en lo que decía, aunque no le gustaba seguir órdenes aunque sabía que era más una invitación. Podía rechazarla fácilmente, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera. Cerró los ojos y suspiro un poco.

- Bepo, busca al resto, diles que vengan a comer –Ordeno en voz baja-.

- ¡Aye, capitán! –Asintió el oso mientras se dirigía fuera de la habitación, pero antes de salir, miro hacia los lados, al parecer buscando algo- ¿Are? ¿Dónde está Yue? No me di cuenta cuando salió del cuarto –Su capitán miro también la habitación, encontrándose con que efectivamente no estaba, dándose cuenta de que el oso tenía razón. Ella no estaba por ninguna parte-.

Era la verdad, el tampoco se había dado cuenta de cuando ella se había ido de la habitación. Frunció un poco el ceño, no molesto con ella, si no consigo mismo por estar tan distraído sin razón aparente.

- Si me disculpa Trafalgar-sama, iré a buscar a Yueres-sama -Kenshin se inclino, y a la supernova no le gusto ni un poco la expresión que tenía en su cara, la cual era una que se encontraba entre burlona y preocupada-.

- Bepo va a buscar a mi tripulación, y ella es parte de ella, así que no creo que sea necesario -Law le miro con una expresión seria, que era la expresión que utilizaba cuando no quería lidiar con algo pero quería que alguien se fuera... Cosa que no pasó exactamente como pensó-.

- Dos personas son mejor que una Trafalgar-sama, además que estoy seguro de que Yueres-sama ira a un lugar donde nadie la encuentre y en esta mansión hay muchas habitaciones ocultas, así que considero que seré de ayuda -sonrió un poco mientras, sin esperar respuesta, caminaba hacia Bepo- ¿vamos, Bepo-sama? -el oso no sabía realmente que responder, puesto que el "sama" en su nombre le dejo tan avergonzado que tenía la cara roja-.

Solo asintió, luego Kenshin abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla miro a Law por última vez, sonrió otra vez, aunque más ampliamente, y se despidió con un "hasta después, Trafalgar-sama".

-... Parece que en este lugar hay mas misterios de los que pensé -sus pensamientos eran, por alguna razón, un poco hostiles, mas no por eso no calmas-.

Se levanto de la silla y camino con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la ventana grande que estaba a un costado, inspeccionando una vez más la habitación a su paso. Fijo sus ojos en la vista que le proporcionaba la posición y dirección en la que estaba la habitación, contemplando el horizonte del mar, el cual era iluminado por el solo que estaba en lo alto, anunciando que ya la tarde estaba a punto de llegar.

- Parece que las cosas están empezando a mostrarse de una buena manera -sonrió un poco-.

- ¿Nos llamo capitán? -no volteó inmediatamente, si no un minuto después, encontrándose con su tripulación, la cual se encontraba sentándose se en los distintos lugares de la habitación-.

Hizo un escaneo mental de las caras que tenía en frente y su mirada seria volvió cuando no encontró a una de las personas que deberían estar ahí.  
>- ¿donde está la Srta. Yue?<p>

- No lo sé, capitán -admitió Bepo- ese sujeto se separo de mi cuando salimos y no lo vi ni a el ni a Yue... Tal vez siga buscándola -agrego cuando noto la mirada del hombre, quien no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes-.

- ella sabe cuidarse -después suspiro- solo espero que sepa distinguir en quien confiar y en quién no.

* * *

><p>- Ittetetetetetete -murmuro mientras pasaba la mano suavemente por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, donde había recibido un golpe de parte del piso unos segundos antes- ¿que es este lugar? -inquirió abriendo un ojo a duras penas debido al dolor que tenía en ese momento-.<p>

Estaba tirada en el piso, que por cierto estaba cubierto de polvo. A su alrededor podía ver varios muebles cubiertos por sábanas blancas, las cuales estaban un poco muy empolvadas. La habitación era de por sí muy grande, pero lo era mucho más por la gran ventana de vidrio que era igual a la que había arriba, que afuera tenía un balcón, y podía decir que las paredes estaban pintadas de algún tipo de azul y blanco, pero como todo estaba oscuro no podía verlo muy bien.

- ¿como fue que llegue aquí? -murmuro mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa, la cual había sabia tendría que lavar después porque en vez de blanca estaba gris debido al polvo- solamente me apoye en la pared... -volteó y toco la pared, palpándola por si había una puerta que no había notado antes-

- Definitivamente la cosas más extrañas siempre me pasan a mi -Suspiro dándose por vencida al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para ver otra vez la habitación- _Pero... este lugar para una casa de muñecas_ -Fueron sus pensamientos a medida que caminaba por la habitación- _¿Habrá sido hecha para algún niño o niña? _-Miro a su alrededor antes de quitar algunas sabanas de los muebles, observando la madera detenidamente antes de mover alguna otra sabana-.

Eran muchos muebles, algunos eran pequeñas o grandes bibliotecas que en algún mejor momento probablemente habían estado llenas de libros. También había dos grandes roperos, aunque no se atrevió a abrirlos porque tenía la impresión de que eso era ya algo personal. Aunque sabía que hacer lo que estaba haciendo no era algo bueno, pero la curiosidad que tenía en ese momento le estaba ganando de a poco.

Miro el techo en busca de alguna otra cosa que podría ser interesante y se encontró con un candelabro realmente enorme, el cual la dejo impresionada un momento. A pesar de que estaba muy lleno de polvo, podía ver claramente como estaba hecho de probablemente cristales de colores. Miro hacia los lados en busca de algún interruptor, pero en medio de su tarea, otra persona lo encendió por ella.

Las luces de colores parecían inundar solamente la parte superior del cuarto mientras la pare inferior, que era donde estaba, estaba iluminada de manera normal. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el cuarto estaba pintado como si fuera un cielo lleno de nubes, y la parte donde caía el color, parecía un cielo estrellado.

- Que lindo -Contuvo un gritillo de admiración cuando se quedo mirando el techo, totalmente impactada y casi hipnotizada-.

- Este cuarto fue hecho para la difunta nieta de Ivan-sama, Zebil-sama -Se tenso por completo y se sintió como niña regañada cuando escucho la voz tras suyo, volteándose lentamente con el pensamiento de que realmente la iban a regañar en mente- Por fin la encontré, Yueres-sama -Kenshin Sonrio ampliamente mientras quitaba la mano del encendedor y se acercaba a la muchacha-.

- Perdón por entrar aquí sin permiso... aunque no se realmente como lo hice -Rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca-.

- Se apoyo en el pasillo ¿Verdad?

- !Eh! ¿Como lo supiste?

- Hay muchas entradas secretas a esta habitación, no hay una puerta como tal con maro y picaporte -Explico- Si se apoyo debería haber bajado por un tobogán, yo entre por una de las entradas que está confundida con un cuadro que hay en el jardín -Señalo tras el, donde apenas se había dado cuenta de que había una especie de puerta en forma de circulo que daba a otra habitación-.

- Realmente parece un cuarto de juegos -Inquirió- ¿Dijiste que para su difunta nieta?

- Ivan-sama estaba casado hace mucho tiempo, pero su esposa falleció tristemente durante el parte de su único hijo, Yuukinojo-sama, luego el se caso con Yume-sama, y los dos tuvieron a la única nieta que Ivan-sama ha tenido en toda su vida, Zebil-sama -Miro la habitación- Ella era una persona muy alegre, aunque nunca la aya conocido tengo la impresión de que era así. Pero sin embargo, ella y sus padres murieron a manos de unos bandidos mientras estaban en otra ciudad. Eso dejo a Ivan-sama completamente destrozado, y mando a conservar todo en esta habitación, que era en donde Zebil-sama pasaba más tiempo.

Yueres se quedo callada, no sabiendo realmente que decir en ese momento. Solo bajo la mirada con pesar, recordando lo feliz que se veía el viejo hombre cuando había hablado con ellos... sabia como se sentía, perder a tu familia, y solo quedar tú... ella sabía perfectamente como eso se sentía.

- Yue-sama -Levanto la cabeza de golpe, observando como el mayordomo se encontraba sonriéndole nuevamente- Estoy seguro de que le gustara ver esto -Le indico con una mano que entrara por la habitación que tenia la puerta en forma de circulo y ella dudo un momento antes de entrar, pero lo que vio la dejo sumamente sorprendida-.

- Esto es...

- El "Jardín de cristal" de Zebil-sama -Sonrio, mirando con orgullo las múltiples flores plantas cuidadosamente en las macetas de cristal, las cuales estaban regadas en la habitación de piso de mármol blanco, la cual al final tenía otra ventana igual que el resto de los cuartos-.

- !Que lindo! -Se trago una risita cuando la vio correr hacia las flores con una sonrisa de lado a lado, muy parecida a la de una niña pequeña-.

No era muy difícil hacerla feliz, y él lo sabía, lo había comprobado cuando había empezado a jugar con los monos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, no tomando en cuenta sus heridas por más pequeñas que fueran. También era fácil hacerla reír, eso lo había notado cuando los piratas habían hablado con ella. Y su sonrisa se ensancho al recordar la mirada del capitán de dicha banda.

Tenía que admitir que al principio no había pensado en "burlarse" de Law, pero al ver como reaccionaba ante sus palabras por más simples que fueran, era inevitable tratar de detenerse cuando hablaba con la supernova. !Especialmente cuando tocaba el tema de la muchacha!... Especialmente cuando hablaba de ella en frente suyo, el parecía querer matarle... Cosa que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Paso algo, Kenshin-san? -Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo, negó con la cabeza un poco, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente-.

- Para nada Yueres-sama, solamente pensaba en algo.

* * *

><p>- Este lugar es realmente extraño -Sanso frunció el ceño, aunque realmente parecía más como si estuviera arrugando la nariz- !Después de todo aquí si hay gato encerrado!<p>

- ¿A que te refieres? -Rui se llevo un pedazo de carne a la boca mientras lo miraba como si estuviera loco, cosa que ya era completamente normal-.

- ¿Que acaso no te parece anormal como actúan todos los sirvientes? -Inquirió haciendo una mueca-Está bien que siempre tengas que sonreír y ese tipo de cosas ridículas... pero que lo hagan de una manera en la que parecen muñecos es _estúpido._

- La vida de un mayordomo debe de ser difícil.

- !Pero te digo que las personas de acá no son normales!

- En algunos lugares las costumbres son diferentes Sanso, tienes que tener eso en cuenta –Yuki suspiro satisfecho mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre su plato- Ejemplo, ellos tienen modales, tu no.

- ¿Se puede saber de que parte estas? –Inquirió el asistente médico con una venita prensada en la frente, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su compañero, quien estaba curiosamente mirando hacia otro lado como si la cosa no fuera con él- ¡Ano sa-

- No grites cuando comes o cuando otra persona lo este haciendo –Regaño su capitán sin apartar la vista del libro de cubierta azul que tenía en las manos siquiera mientras comía tranquilamente de su propio plato-.

- Aye –Casi de inmediato, Sanso se sentó en el suelo con cara de mocoso regañado mientras el resto de la tripulación presente soltaba una que otra carcajada en conjunto-.

- ¿Dónde estará Yue? Su comida va a enfriarse –Bepo miro la bandeja de comida de la nombrada, la cual se encontraba sobre una de las mesas que estaban a los lados de los muebles- y… estoy seguro de que tiene hambre.

- Nha, no te preocupes por ella, Kogata es más fuerte de lo que parece –Sanso hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano de un lado hacia el otro- Estoy seguro de que está jugando por ahí, ademas, ese mayordomo dijo que iba a buscarla, con eso no hay de que preocuparse.

- Yo diría que por eso deberíamos preocuparnos mas –Inquirió Yuki y todos los miraron- Piensen en esto, ese mayordomo ha estado actuando muy raro cuando se trata de Yue y hasta estuvo apunto de llamarla "Yue-sama" un par de veces. Ahora, si la encuentra y estando solos… no se ustedes pero yo creo que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Tenga la edad que tenga Yue parece de 14! ¿O sera pedófilo? Porque si no mal recuerdo la estaba tratando como a todo el mundo trata o trataría a un niño pequeño.

- ¡Tienes razón!

-Entonces… ¿No deberíamos, no se, estar tratando de evitarlo?

- Pero ella aunque no lo parezca es alguien lo suficientemente madura para decidir lo que hacer y lo que no.

- Acabas de sonar como mi abuela dándole el "discurso" a mi hermana.

- ¡Eh!

- No se ustedes pero yo estoy un poco preocupado…

- ¿Deberíamos ir?

- ¡No! ¿Y si interrumpimos algún momento importante?

- ¡No había pensado en ese hasta ahora!

- Obviamente no…

- No creo que deban de estar hablando de eso –Por alguna razón no entendible para la supernova, estaba molesto…_muy_ molesto mientras escuchaba la conversación de su tripulación, la cual ademas de tocar temas que ciertamente _no les incumbían, _estaban charlado sobre el tema como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo- La Srta. Yue es una persona inteligente, así que dudo que llegue a hacer algo de lo que puede arrepentirse después.

- Pues… me alegra que me considere alguien inteligente capitán, pero… ¿Podría saber la razón por la cual me están… "alagando"? -Law casi, casi, CASI, se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo debido a la sorpresa que se llevo cuando la voz de su única tripulante mujer se escucho a su lado. Miro con cara un poco sorprendida a la muchacha, la cual estaba casi completamente cubierta de polvo de pies a cabeza, ella por su parte le devolvió la mirada con un poco de curiosidad, pero Law frunció un poco el ceño cuando vio que tras la muchacha se encontraba el joven mayordomo, completamente impecable pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

Cosa que hizo que las alarmas en la cabeza de Law empezaran a emitir suaves señales de estar funcionando, contrario a lo que muchas personas creían.

- ¿Se puede saber que fue lo que te paso? ¡Estas llena de polvo! –A pesar de ser obvia su condición, Sanso sintió la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta para desviar el tema de conversación hacia otra parte o mejor dicho, tema-.

- Solo voy a decir que aprendí a fijarme primero en los lugares en los que decido tomar un descanso, a veces pueden haber puertas que te llevan a lugares que nunca creíste existentes –Rio un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca- Pero lo bueno del caso es que no estoy herida ¡Es un record!

- Si lo es pero… tu ropa está completamente sucia.

- Digamos que me lo merecía Bepo –Esa vez rio un poco mas fuerte- Pero Kenshin-san me encontró y me mostro la salida ademas del camino de regreso –Agrego a sus palabras mientras señalaba al nombrado- Si no lo hubiera hecho estoy segura de que aun seguiría atrapada en esa habitación.

- Oh, no lo creo Yue-sama, estoy seguro de que en algún momento se habría apoyado en el marco de la pintura, aunque si no hubiera tenido cuidado habría podido caer de cabeza otra vez.

- ¡Eh, no digas eso!

- Srta. Yue –La manera tan rápida en la que volteo ante el llamado de su capitán, desconcertó un poco al mayordomo, quien repuso su expresión casi de inmediato para aparentar estar normal-.

Law tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, pero no intentaba asustarlo y ciertamente no intentaba asustarla a ella, pero sabía que su mente estaba pensando en algo que no le gustaba para nada. Eso podía decirlo por la manera en la que la estaba mirando en ese preciso momento.

- ¿Si, capitán? –Lo había dicho muchas veces, y si era necesario repetirlo lo haría: Ella no era estúpida, ella sabia como era su capitán, también sabia como era su carácter, y podía decir que no estaba feliz aunque no podía decir exactamente por que se encontraba en ese estado. Cuando la llamo, tuvo la sensación de que su enfado no era para con ella, pero si no era eso, ciertamente no tenía ni la mas mínima idea del porque del carácter de la supernova-.

Se le quedo mirando un momento, en el cual todo el cuarto se quedo sumido en el silencio, en espera de las palabras que saldrían de sus labios. En el rostro de ella, no había signos de algo extraño o distinto, o algo diferente a lo que había visto hasta ese momento. Se cercioro de que no estuviera mirando mal, y de que ella estuviera realmente normal y no fueran solamente alucinaciones suyas.

Después de un momento, el cual pareció una eternidad, Law sonrió como solo el sabia hacer.

- ¿Trajiste tu inhalador? No estás segura de si los ataques pueden seguir viniendo ¿verdad? Si estabas en un lugar con tanto polvo es mejor estar precavidos –El alivio general se hizo sentir en el ambiente mientras los cuerpos de los tripulantes se destensaban visiblemente, haciendo que las sonrisas asomaran por sus labios-.

- Si lo traje, pero me siento bien –Ella también sonrió, tan ampliamente como lo había empezado hacer desde hacía un tiempo, cosa a la que apenas el hombre se estaba acostumbrando-.

- ¿Por qué no toma un baño, Yue-sama? Solo coloque la ropa en el cesto del baño y cuando termine le aseguro que tendrá un cambio para que se pueda vestir –La sugerencia de Kenshin hizo que por un momento hubiera cierta desconfianza en el aire, pero después, esa desconfianza fue claramente fue sustituida por curiosidad-.

- ¿Baño?

- Si, baño –Asintió el mayordomo, un poco divertido por la reacción de los presentes, mientras caminaba hacia una de las puertas que habían a un costado, abriéndola para mostrar el gigantesco baño que parecía mas un SPA o una alberca familiar-.

- ¡ES ENORME! –Cada uno tenía una expresión perpleja diferente, mientras analizaban la escena que tenían ante sus ojos con cuidado, casi como si temieran que fuera una ilusión-.

- Con eso hasta a mi me dan ganas de ensuciarme para bañarme después…

- Si lo desean, en las otras habitaciones hay baños similares.

- ¡Que no se diga más!

- No tienen remedio –Suspiro Law mientras negaba con la cabeza al ver como toda su tripulación, incluyendo a Bepo, salían corriendo de la habitación para ir al pasillo, donde se preguntaba si sabrían a donde ir puesto que no conocían nada a parte del lugar en donde se encontraban-.

- ¿Realmente está bien que lo utilicé? –La muchacha por su lado tenia pelea interna donde sus modales estaban ganándole a sus deseos de comodidad repentina mientras se asomaba un poco mas por la puerta, mirando dentro- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si te lo ofreció, es porque está seguro, Srta. Yue –Law sonrió de medio lado, con burla, al ver como Kenshin le sonreía un poco forzadamente al hablar cuando él estaba dispuesto a responderle-.

- …. Trafalgar-sama esta en lo correcto –El de pelo azul la miro con una sonrisa- Siéntase libre de usar todo lo que este adentro.

- ¡Definitivamente eres una de las personas más amables que he conocido en toda mi vida Kenshin! –Las palabras de emoción de la muchacha se escucharon después de que la misma hubiera entrado en el baño y cerrado la puerta tras ella, teniendo una emoción tal que se olvido completamente de agregarle el "san" al nombre del joven-.

- Parece feliz –Asintió satisfecho el de cabello azul-.

- ¿Qué estas planeando?

Su sonrisa se disolvió por un momento, dejando en su lugar una cara completamente llena de seriedad, mientras sus ojos se curvaban un poco hacia la derecha, como si pudiera ver al pirata desde donde estaba. Pero cuando se volteo para encararlo, la sonrisa que siempre tenía para con el se encontraba presente en su rostro, como si nunca la hubiera cambiado.

- ¿De que está hablando, Trafalgar-sama? Me temo que no lo entiendo.

Law se le quedo mirando con aquella sonrisa burlona que había instalado en sus labios desde el preciso momento que la puerta del baño se cerró, dándoles un poco de privacidad para decir lo que quería decir o por lo menos tentar terreno.

- Parece que te agrada mucho mi subordinada –Comento como si estuviera hablando de un tema en especifico, disfrutando el ver como el mayordomo se tensaba un poco, pero solo un poco, a pesar de que su expresión seguía igual-.

- Yueres-sama es una persona muy alegre, es normal.

- Ya veo –Sonrio de manera torcida, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su mano-.

- ¿No desea bañarse también? Estoy seguro de que para cuando salga el resto de su tripulación ya estará aquí.

- No gracias, aquí me siento muy cómodo.

El silencio incomodo por no decir espeluznante o increíblemente tenso, se instalo en el ambiente como por arte de magia, pero como sonido de fondo el que hacia el agua correr dentro del baño. Era como si los dos hombres estuvieran sosteniendo una pelea de miradas que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder pero sin embargo se negaban a reconocer que era una pelea, claro que las sonrisas de los dos mostraban claramente los sentimientos que compartían, los cuales eran de aborrecimiento y sus derivados.

- Entonces, creo que me retiro –El primero en romper el silencio fue el mayordomo, quien seguía con la misma sonrisa en su lugar ademas de no haber roto el contacto visual ni un momento- Mandare a alguien con la ropa de cambio de Yueres-sama para cuando termine de bañarse, por ahora estoy seguro de que hay una Yukata de su tamaño dentro –Camino hacia la puerta y hizo una reverencia antes de salir- Hasta luego, Trafalgar-sama.

- Parece que he tocado un punto delicado –Sonrio para sí mismo cuando la puerta se cerro, dejándolo completamente solo en ese lado de la habitación- _Tendré que seguir experimentando con los resultados de estas platicas, si él no me dice lo que quiero saber no estoy seguro de poder conseguirlo en alguna otra parte _–Entrelazo sus dedos de manera pensativa mientras sus ojos se posaban en un punto indefinido del suelo, tratando de concentrarse en sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para encontrar una respuesta clara en su cerebro-.

Pero su cerebro le recordó algo que no quería recordar, algo que lo dejo tan descolocado que repentinamente se había arrepentido de quedarse en la habitación. Miro la puerta del baño de reojo antes de volver a mirar hacia el frente, poniendo una expresión AUN más seria.

- El no dijo Yukata… ¿O si?


	32. Chapter 30

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

30: El que busca, encuentra, pero a veces lo que encuentras no es lo que deseas.

* * *

><p><em>De todas las habitaciones en las que podría estar en ese momento, había elegido esa. La única habitación en toda la casa segundaria que estaba siendo desalojada en ese preciso instante, la única habitación que estaba siendo limpiada de arriba abajo como si quisieran borrar todo rastro de existencia de la persona que hacía no mucho había estado durmiendo ahí, la única habitación que seguía teniendo apenas un poco del brillo que esa persona dejaba a su paso, estaba mirando la habitación de ella.<em>

_Observo como las mujeres que lo habían criado movían las cosas del dormitorio de un lado para otro, desmantelando muebles o simplemente colocando sabanas más o menos blancas sobre cada mueble presente. Se quedo viendo por un largo rato, no queriendo apartar la vista ni por un solo segundo._

_- Luka-sama –Escucho la voz de la doncella en jefe tras suyo, estaba completamente seguro de que tenia la misma expresión que los demás al verlo, una expresión de completa tristeza- Es… hora de irse –No volteo cuando lo llamo a la primera, y no parecía dar señas de querer hacerlo pronto. Se quedo de pie, ahí, frente a la puerta de la habitación, mirando hacia dentro, observando, como si estuviera vigilando- Luka-sa-_

_- Ya lo sé –Su voz sonó arrastrada cuando respondió antes de que la mujer pudiera siquiera terminar su oración-._

_No volteo a verla, y simplemente dio media vuelta, para empezar a caminar por el pasillo de manera a paso normal, como si estuviera caminando por el en cualquier otro día. Paso de largo varias habitaciones con personas a dentro que lo veían desde alguna parte que no estaba interesado en conocer, lo sabía porque podía escuchar sus murmullos, no sabía que estaban diciendo pero tampoco le interesaba._

_En un momento, cuando dio vuelta en la esquina que lo llevaría a la puerta principal, se encontró con que sus primas seguían ahí, en el suelo, llorando en silencio, justo como las había dejado despues de darles la noticia que lo llevaría a cambiar completamente su vida._

_Bajo la mirada, cerrando las manos en puños para no dejar sus sentimientos salir a flote. Luego levanto el rostro nuevamente, caminando hacia la puerta, pasándoles por un lado sin decir nada, sabiendo que lo que podría decir ya lo había dicho al hacerlas llorar._

_- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Luka? –Se detuvo ante esas palabras, a unos pocos metros de la puerta, quedándose completamente quieto por un momento-._

_Solo había una respuesta, el lo sabía, era una respuesta monosilábica la que podía decir en ese momento pero sabía que eso les destrozaría mas el corazón de lo que ya lo tenían. Entonces opto por lo mejor, lo que parecía mas correcto en ese momento._

_- Claro que si –Les sonrió ampliamente, mirándolas sobre su hombro- Porque todo es por el bien de Taiyo-sama y Yueres hime, pero más que nada, es lo mejor para mí._

* * *

><p>Tamborileo los dedos de manera impaciente sobre la madera del apoya brazos de la silla en la que estaba sentado mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en la puerta, negándose a mirar a otro lado, no queriendo ver algo en especifico.<p>

Había un poco de tensión en el aire… bueno, la verdad es que había _mucha _tensión, pero ese era un detalle que fácilmente podría ser dejado de lado cuando había algo tan interesante como la cara que Trafalgar Law tenía en ese preciso estante, momento y segundo. Su ceño no estaba fruncido, o por lo menos no tan notablemente, mientras su mirada estaba completamente seria y fijada en la madera de la puerta, negándose rotundamente a mirar hacia donde _sabia _acabarían sus ojos si los movía de donde estaba.

-….. Ano….

Parecía no escucharla, aunque parecía más que no quería responder, lo cual era más posible que la primera opción que cruzo por su cerebro. Se le quedo mirando un momento antes de bajar la mirada al piso y parpadear un poco en busca de una explicación, para después levantar la vista otra vez y situarla en el hombre que estaba sentado en la silla casi completamente pegado a la ventana.

Bajo un poco la toalla que tenia sobre la cabeza para poder ver mejor y suspiro un poco cuando vio la expresión de su capitán ¿Estaba enojado? Sabía que ciertamente ella no había hecho nada para hacerlo actuar así, aunque con una persona como él, ese tipo de cosas nunca se sabían.

- ….. ¿Capitán? –Dio unos cuantos pasos más cerca, tal vez dos o tres, pero no se atrevió a dar mas no supo porque, era como si en el momento en el que Law pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, mirándola apenas de reojo antes de volver a poner su mirada en la puerta otra vez- ¿Esta bien?

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo, Srta. Yue? –Su voz sonó un poco apagada, como si estuviera cansado pero no físicamente-.

Las mujeres siempre habían tenido un sexto sentido, uno que les decía cuando algo malo iba a pasar o estaba pasando y nadie se había dado cuenta. Ese sexto sentido le había funcionado cuando la había separado de su antigua tripulación, también había pasado cuando salió ese día de la tienda de Shakki para comprar flores y también había funcionado cuando se bajo por primera vez en esa isla. En ese momento, tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba pasando y ella ni cuenta se había dado.

- B-Bueno… es que parece como si estuviera… molesto.

El silencio volvió a invadir completamente la habitación, pero esa vez, no era un silencio incomodo y tampoco uno pesado, es más, podría hasta pensar que era uno pasable y ligero. El suspiro de su capitán la saco de sus pensamientos, y cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con los tormentosos pero cansados ojos de la supernova.

- No es nada, solo pensaba.

Eso pareció aliviarla un poco, y después de sonreírle volvió a sentarse en uno de los sofás, cruzando las piernas para sentarse en posición india.

Un suspiro volvió a salir de su garganta. Quería evitar mirarla y ¿Qué había hecho? Mirarla. Eso le estaba empezando a molestarle, y es que ni siquiera sabía por que estaba evitando mirarla a la cara si no había nada diferente en ella. ¿Qué acaso no debería estar aliviado por que su subordinada no estaba mostrando tanta piel? Si lo pensaba en esa manera la carga que tenía en ese momento se aliviaba un poco pero….

- _¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? _–Sacudió un poco la cabeza, aprisionando el tabique de su nariz con sus dos dedos- _Sera mejor que deje de pensar en tatas estupideces._

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Ese fue el mejor baño de toda mi vida! –La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando pasar a la tripulación completa, la cual estaba con expresiones de completa relajación y gozo en cada uno de los rostros- ¡Ah, hola capitán! ¿Por qué se quedo aquí? Hubiera ido con nosotros ¡Realmente es relajante! –Sanso estaba casi… radiante, y tenía una sonrisa amplia de oreja a oreja-.

- Bienvenidos devuelta~ -La muchacha se arrodillo en el sofá y apoyo los brazos del respaldar, para mirarlos sobre el mismo- Eh~ parece que están felices.

- Podría decir- ¿Eh? ¿Yue, estas usando una Yukata?

- Sep, ¡Hace tiempo que no uso una! –Se paro en el cojín del sofá, dando un par de vueltas mientras miraba mejor la Yukata azul que traía puesta- Después de tanto, se ve un poco rara.

- Waaa, realmente pareces una muñeca de tamaño grande que miden lo mismo que un mocoso de 10 años.

- ¡Oi! ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- ¡No lances cosas a la gente, enana agresiva!

- ¡Eres un idiota insensible, Sanso!

- Maa, maa, no podemos permitir que lo mates, así que limítate a lanzarle cosas livianas –Rio Rui quitándole de la mano en el jarrón que tenia para después intercambiarlo por un cojín- Te ves bien, no le hagas mucho caso a Sanso.

- Arigatou, Rui –Sonrio en su dirección- ¿Are? Hace un momento sentí un aura asesi- ¿Y ahora que hice? –Paso la mirada por toda la habitación, buscando el origen de la persona que la estaba mirando de una manera casi hostil, pero cuando su mirada choco contra la de su capitán se quedo helada un momento-.

Law la estaba mirando de reojo, pero se veía tan serio y molesto que por un momento pensó que realmente quería matarla con la mirada. Se quedaron así un momento antes de que el hombre se levantara de la silla y metiera las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Bepo –Llamo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, y antes de que la muchacha se diera cuenta, el oso ya estaba al lado de su capitán-.

- ¿A dónde va, capitán?

- A dar una vuelta –Rui suspiro ante la respuesta después de que la puerta se cerró tras la espalda de la supernova-.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? El capitán parece molesto.

- Seguro que está molesto porque el resto de nosotros lo hicieron esperar, después de todo, si ellos hubieran aparecido ya hubiéramos comido y ya nos hubiéramos ido.

- Si tú lo dices –La muchacha se quedo mirando la puerta, para nada convencida con lo que su compañero acababa de decir-.

Se bajo del sillón un momento, mientras los hombres a su alrededor empezaban a hablar entre ellos sobre temas que en ese momento ella no tenía interés en conocer. Se quedo mirando la puerta por largo rato, aunque tal vez no fue tanto, pero para ella simplemente el tiempo no paso. Se dio la vuelta, mirando la silla en la que había estado sentado por un buen rato y luego se acerco a la ventana, mirando a través de ella como el sol bajaba un poco, mostrando que pronto llegaría a tocar el horizonte, dando así el comienzo de la noche.

Sus ojos no se movieron del sol, siguiendo su camino con un deje de tristeza, que en ese momento por alguna razón nadie noto. Y solo un murmullo salió de sus labios en ese momento, uno que hizo que sus ojos se cerraran con pesar.

- ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando…. Luka-nii?

* * *

><p>Law camino por los pasillos a paso normal, con las manos en los bolsillos, y observando con ojo crítico todo lo que pasaba a su lado o frente a el. Había descubierto que en la mansión había más ventanas de las que creía, ventanas enormes que a veces hacían parecer que el pasillo era uno de cristal. Otra cosa que había notado era que, por más extraño que fuera en una mansión de tal magnitud, había menos sirvientes que tripulantes en su submarino.<p>

Claro que habían lugares como las esquinas de los pasillos, donde habían cosas como pinturas y jarrones que llamaban su atención por ser tan fuera de lo común, hasta hubo una ocasión en la que paso por una de las salas con escaleras elevadas que se unían en una y vio un retrato enorme, tal vez mas grande que el, de una niña de tal vez 11 o 12 de edad, claro que después de verla un momento simplemente paso de largo al no tener un interés específico.

- ¿que estamos buscando capitán? -En esa ocasión Bepo le había preguntado eso con verdadera curiosidad en el rostro-.

Y el hombre en ese momento simplemente sonrió de lado, y sin parar de caminar le respondió.

- Algo interesante.

Y había mantenido su sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que escucho una voz desde una habitación que lo hizo poner una expresión de completa molestia.

- ¿Le gusta la mansión, Trafalgar-sama?

Kenshin estaba en la puerta de una de las tantas habitaciones, con una sonrisa en los labios y las manos juntas, como si fuera un perfecto mayordomo, cosa que al parecer era.

- Demasiado grande para mí gusto.

- Es cuestión de gustos y costumbres -asintió un poco, moviéndose a un lado para al parecer darle paso a la habitación-.

Se le quedo mirando un momento, analizan dolo, hasta que lentamente ingreso en lo que parecía ser un jardín de mármol blanco, pequeño, con una mesa del mismo material en una esquina.

- Este jardín es la réplica de uno de los pocos que hay en la tierra sagrada, Mariejoa -comento, utilizando una pequeña regadora para echar agua a las plantas- Ivan-sama fue muy caritativo al momento de construirlo por mí

.  
>- ¿Tienes alguna conexión con esas tierras? -Se mantuvo serio, a pesar de querer con todas sus fuerzas alzar una ceja ante el tema-.<p>

- De tener una conexión directa, puede ser que no la tenga -estaba de espaldas a ellos, por lo que no podía realmente verle el rostro, por lo que no estaba seguro de que si seguía sonriendo- Mi primo y su hermana pequeña se estuvieron quedando un tiempo ahí. Mi prima era solo una niña, tenía casi cuatro años cuando llego, por lo que se puede imaginar lo que le costó conseguir un lugar como este jardín para relajarse y jugar en ese lugar.

- ¿Eres de una familia noble?

- El pasado es el pasado, Trafalgar-sama -se volteó, sonriéndole igual de ampliamente como la primera vez- ahora este lugar es mi presente.

- Aunque digas eso, un cambio de vida tan radical es un gran Shock.

- Pues, a decirle verdad, yo mismo elegí el cambio.

- Me cuesta creerlo.

- A mi me cuesta creer que un pirata como usted, haya salvado a alguien como Mugiwara No Luffy, y haya unido a su tripulación a una persona como Yueres-sama -sonrió de manera "simpática mientras lo miraba- Por lo que he visto, Yueres-sama es una persona sumamente energética, ¿verdad? Pero al mismo tiempo tiene una salud delicada, unos pulmones débiles -no se detuvo, aun cuando Law le dio una mirada de cuestionamiento que hacia salir despavorido a más de uno- cuando le dijo lo del inhalador, ella le dijo que estaba bien, no? Tendría que haberle dicho en ese momento que mentir es malo pero parece que lo hizo para no causarle problemas a usted.

- ¿Tubo un ataque?

- ¿hay cosas que no sabe aun de ella, verdad?

- No creo que sea asunto tuyo.

- Oh, créame, estoy más conectado con ella de lo que usted alguna vez lo sera -con la misma sonrisa en rostro, dejo la regaderita a un lado, para después caminar hacia la puerta, pero cuando paso por su lado se le quedo mirando, fue cuando Law noto que era de su misma altura- ¿Que sabe realmente de ella? Aunque no puedo culparlo, ella es muy cerrada en asuntos personas. Le deseo suerte en este asunto, Trafalgar-sama, creo que la necesitara.

* * *

><p>- Estos documentos necesitan su firma urgentemente, Vicealmirante Miyako –Uno de los sargentos del a marina dio dos pasos al frente, dejando los papeles en el escritorio de la mujer antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, mantenido su postura completamente recta y seria- Tiene que ver con los últimos detalles de la última misión.<p>

- Entendido –La mujer dejo un momento los papeles que tenía en la mano a un lado, para después proceder a firmar algunos espacios en los papeles que le entregaron- ¿Cómo van las integraciones de los nuevos cadetes?

- El Vicealmirante… el ex vicealmirante Garp se está encargando de eso personalmente –El hombre se corrigió a principio de camino, viéndose un poco incomodo ante el cambio de cargo que le dio al mencionado- Los progresos son sorprendentes, sus métodos se enseñanza siguen siendo los mejores a pesar de tener tan… poco tacto.

- Garp-san sigue siendo un abuelo en el fondo, no creo que debas preocuparte –Rio un poco, teniéndole los papeles ya firmados- ¿Han dado algún anuncio de la siguiente reunión? Si no mal recuerdo, los Tenryuubito querían hablar de algo con nosotros.

- Si me permite decirlo, Miyako-san, no creo que aya reunión.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Akime-san? –La muchacha levanto la mirada sorprendida, mirando al hombre- Pensaba que era uno de nuestros primeros deberes, aunque no estuviéramos de acuerdo con ellos.

- Los Tenryuubito presentaron quejas nuevamente sobre _esa_ persona.

Con esas simples palabras, la mujer se quedo un momento callada, con una expresión neutra en el rostro, como si estuviera procesando por un momento lo que le acababan de decir. Cuando termino de procesarlo, su rostro se volvió serio, y se reclino un poco en la silla con la misma expresión concentrada y un poco calculadora, cosa que era sumamente inusual en ella, y por eso fue que el sargento se le quedo mirando como si en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer un volcán a explotarle en la cara.

- … ¿Vicealmirante?

- Saldré inmediatamente en dirección a Mariejoa –La mujer tomo su katana, la cual estaba apoyada a su lado, y la amarro a su cintura al tiempo que caminaba hacia la salida y se adentraba en el corredor, con un sorprendido Akime tras ella- Mi parte del papeleo está listo, no tardare mucho de todas maneras.

- ¿Por qué decide esto tan repentinamente, Miyako-san? –El hombre la miro un momento, y se sorprendió al ver como la de pelo azulado fruncía un poco el entre cejo en muestra de molesta-.

- Alguien tiene que ir a poner en su lugar al idiota ese –Fue un murmullo, aunque lo dijo lo suficiente bajo como para que solo él lo escuchara, aunque después de hacerlo se quedo clavado en su lugar, viendo como la mujer se alejaba por el pasillo en dirección al muelle- _Después de todo, es algo que he debido de hacer desde hace mucho._


	33. Chapter 31

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

31: Hay veces que las cosas son mejores cuando no las piensas.

* * *

><p>La vicealmirante cruzo los pasillos de Mariejoa con un paso imparable, pasando de largo cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer más lento su recorrido, a penas saludando a quienes se encontraba, personas que le daban paso al ver como la mujer tenía una expresión completamente seria en el rostro.<p>

Sabía a donde se dirigía, pero aun así, no pudo evitar notar como los pasillos se hacían más largos a medida que caminaba con ellos. Había un cierto aire a tensión en el ambiente, cosa que la hizo presionar su mano contra el mango de su katana, un poco ansiosa. Un giro mas y se encontró casi completamente de frente con aquella puerta de cristal que conocía tan bien.

Como marine había aprendido a controlar sus sentimientos y recuerdos durante su trabajo, lo había hecho tan bien que había llegado a ser vicealmirante, y tenía que admitir que era buena en lo que hacía. Pero incluso todos sus años de experiencia no le sirvieron de mucho al momento de contemplar la grama que había en el jardín al otro lado de la puerta de cristal. Muchas imágenes y muchas voces vinieron a su mente, risas, risas de niños, sus propias risas de más joven. Pero después solo el rojo cubrió su vista, el rojo de la sangre y el olor metálico de la misma, dolor en la espalda, y la sonrisa de una persona frente a ella…

- _Pero ahora…pero ahora soy diferente _–Dio un paso al frente, después otro, y después otro, quedando a muy poca distancia de la puerta- _No soy la misma de antes _–Puso una mano en la manilla dorada de la puerta, girándola de a poco antes de empujarla hacia fuera, sintiendo como el viento del exterior golpeaba un poco su cara-.

- Ahhh~ ¡Que visita tan inesperada! –No volteo al escuchar la voz tan familiar para ella, aquella voz que tenía como dueño a una persona que se había recontra jurado no ver por voluntad propia hacia años- Siempre lo había sabido, que cuando crecieras serias una mujer hermosa.

Apretó los puños, después la mandíbula, y lentamente movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda para poder fijar los ojos en la otra persona que estaba en el jardín. Estaba sentado en una silla frente a una mesa de mármol claro, con una taza de té en las manos, y la misma sonrisa de siempre en los labios. La misma sonrisa que había tenido _ese _día.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Miyako-chan –Sonrio Taiyo, viéndola con su único ojo visible- ¿Por qué no tomas una taza de te conmigo? Estoy seguro de que así podremos hablar mas cómodamente.

* * *

><p>- ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo, capitán?<p>

- No, tenían que aprender de una manera u otra a no beber de más en plenas horas de la mañana –Law estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones de la amplia habitación, con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- ¿No les parece? –Cuando los abrió, se quedo mirando con una sonrisa un poco burlona a los hombres de su tripulación que hacía poco habían llegado, los cuales se encontraban tirados en el suelo, con las manos en las cabeza, algunos en voz baja, otros en voz alta, mientras algunos estaban enterrando la cabeza en el piso o en algún cojín-.

- Por favor no se burle, capitán –Muchos decían eso, con un tono lastimero lleno de pesar-.

- Una resaca a las 6 de la tarde no es para nada agradable, ¿A que no? –Claro, Sanso se encontraba burlándose de ellos con su sonrisa amplia mientras estaba sentado junto a algunos- Pero mira que beber desde que llegamos a la isla ¿No les parece una exageración? Era obvio que iban a tener resaca técnicamente temprano.

- No es nuestra culpa –Logro escuchar la voz de Zen, un rubio de ojos marrones que apenas y logro que sus palabras se escucharan desde su posición en el piso, con la cara enterrada en una almohada que saco de dios-sabe-donde- No podíamos rechazar las invitaciones de esas mujeres que se nos acercaron en el puerto.

- ¡Exacto! ¡No podíamos!

- Deberían de tener un poco mas de fuerza de voluntad ¿Saben? No pueden estar yéndose detrás de cualquier mujer que les mueva las caderas delante.

- Tu eres el menos indicado para decir algo como eso –Rui paso por detrás suyo, sentándose en la silla que estaba al otro lado del punto en donde concentrados- Tú no puedes ver una mujer sola en el pueblo porque te vas tras ella.

- Esos son pequeños detalles segundarios, pero de todas maneras no creo que deberían aceptar esas cosas tan fácilmente ¡Apuesto a que tú piensas lo mismo, Rui!

- Ese no es el punto en esta conversación.

- Penguin –Law, ignorando o simplemente no dándole importancia a la conversación/discusión que su tripulación estaba manteniendo, miro al hombre en cuestión, el cual estaba mirando con una sonrisa divertida la escena frente a él- ¿Dónde está Bepo?

- Desde que regresaron había estado cerca de la puerta, pero ahora que lo menciona… no sé donde esta, simplemente desapareció.

- Si no mal recuerdo, Bepo se fue con Yue a la otra habitación cuando el tipo ese le trajo su cambio de ropa –Sanso hizo un gesto hacia la puerta con la mano mientras hablaba-.

- ¿"el tipo ese"? -Law alzó una ceja-.

- Ese mayordomo, Kenshin -Law miro a Rui después de su respuesta, para después mirar la puerta, como si el pedazo de madera le fuera a responder lo que fuera que le estaba preguntando mentalmente-.

- Ve con él.

- ... Hai -Rui iba a preguntar, pero al ver la cara de su capitán, todo deseo de hacerlo repentinamente desapareció y opto por pararse y salir de la habitación sin decir nada más-.

- ... ¿Capitán?... -Sanso miro la expresión seria del hombre y al instante el silencio domino el cuarto, o por lo menos la mayoría de las quejas de los que estaban en el suelo habían bajado el volumen- ¿Paso algo?

- Nada... De importancia -Fue su simple y plena respuesta, realmente dejando en silencio la habitación-.

- Capitán –Volteo un poco, lo suficiente como para ver a Rui abrir la puerta, con Bepo detrás-.

Pero no había ningún rastro de la de pelo ahora más negro que blanco. Suspiro ¿Ahora ella en que se había metido?

- Cuando Salí me encontré con Bepo en la puerta, pero… creo que hay algo malo con el –Dejo o más bien empujo al oso para que entrara a la habitación. Law se quedo con la misma expresión a pesar de que un tipo de ansiedad creciendo en el centro de su estomago y en la parte trasera de su cerebro, como si una alarma le estuviera avisando que algo no iba bien, cosa que podía presentir de tan solo ver la expresión del oso-.

- Bepo –Una cosa que le subió el nivel a la alarma de su cerebro, fue como el oso tardo en levantar la vista para verlo- ¿Paso algo?

- ….. Capitán… él es muy raro.

- ¿"él"? –Sanso puso una mueca de extrañeza, cosa que Law no impidió al estar completamente de acuerdo. Todas las personas presentes en la sala, o por lo menos las que podían estar conscientes del exterior y de lo que pasaba en el, estaban sorprendidos, se esperaban que el oso dijera su acostumbrado "Lo siento" pero no se esperaban para nada la expresión de confusión que tenía en el rostro- ¿A que te refieres, Bepo?

- Ese hombre… el mayordomo, ese… Kenshin.

- Ahhhh, di algo que no sepamos aun. Tu mismo lo has visto, parece una marioneta por completo, sirve a ese viejo sin prejuicio alguno y tiene una sonrisa espeluznante.

- Ahora es algo diferente –Negó con la cabeza fuertemente, volviendo poco a poco a su estado normal-.

- ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

- Cuando le trajo su ropa a Yue, ella me pidió que la acompañara a la otra habitación porque no quería estar sola en un lugar tan grande aunque se estuviera cambiando dentro del baño, entonces… el entro a la habitación.

- ¿Qué hay de extraño en eso? Se la pasa entrando aquí sin tocar –Sanso se encogió de hombros sin entender-.

- Pregunto si podía ayudar en algo o si yo quería algo mientras esperaba –El oso siguió su relato, ignorando al igual que el resto del comentario del joven, quien al darse cuenta de eso empezó a maldecir en voz baja- Pero…

- ¿Qué paso? –Law sabía que para tratar con Bepo no podía ser hostil, sabía que el oso se deprimiría si le hablaban de ese modo, pero algo le decía que su tripulación podría tener problemas en ese lugar, pero para saberlo tenía que escuchar de que se trataba la historia del oso, y tantos rodeos lo estaban llevando a impacientarse-.

- …. Capitán, vámonos de este lugar –Bepo lo miro directo a los ojos- No es bueno que estemos aquí, ese hombre… ese hombre no es normal, el-

- Con permiso –Las dos puertas se abrieron de par en par, haciendo que el humor de la supernova se volviera casi completamente oscuro al sonido callar la revelación que su segundo al mando les iba a dar-.

Volteo el rostro casi lentamente en dirección al sonido, ignorando completamente la tensión de sus subordinados al ver el aura asesina que estaba a su alrededor, su paciencia tenia limite, y ciertamente el tipo que estaba en el umbral de la puerta lo había cruzado hacía mucho tiempo con nada más que burla en sus palabras. Kenshin estaba parado ahí, con la sonrisa de siempre y una mano sobre otra hacia delante, en una posa completamente normal para un mayordomo, pero lo que realmente sacaba de quicio a la supernova era esa sonrisa burlona que siempre tenía en el rostro cada vez que lo veía, podía cambiarla en un instante, y sin duda alguna eso lo sacaba de sus casillas.

- Vengo a informarles que la cena ya está servida.

- ¿Dónde está la Srta. Yue? –Su pregunta fue directa, como si con la mirada estuviera marcando una línea invisible entre el y su territorio, claro que dentro de su territorio se encontraba su tripulación, y para defender su terreno como perro rabioso tenía que saber como ubicarse-.

- Yue-sama ya se encuentra en el comedor con Ivan-sama, insistió en esperarlos pero pudo convencerla de que las damas siempre son primero.

- Te agradecería que no tomes tanta confianza con mi tripulación hasta el punto de llamar a uno de ellos por un diminutivo cuando sabes su nombre completo.

- No creo que eso sea un gran problema, en especial porque Yue-sama no parece molestarse en lo más mínimo – Volvió a sonreír, pero en ese momento, pareció ser una sonrisa torcida en vez de una burlona-.

- Capitán, no creo que sea bueno hacerla esperar sola –Law no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara que se voltearía hacia él, pero aun así, Penguin sabía que su capitán lo había escuchado. No habían pasado años en la misma tripulación como para no saber como tratarlo o como decirle las cosas que realmente quería decirle sin que las demás personas se dieran cuenta- Yue puede que se enoje después.

- El tiene razón –Sanso, como muchos otros, miraban de reojo a Kenshin- Kogata después puede que se ponga agresiva –Usarla de pretexto era algo que había hecho muchas veces antes, en muchas ocasiones, especialmente para salvarse de los lanzamientos de Delko, pero en ese momento era una cosa que no estaba haciendo por él, si no por su capitán- ¿Verdad, capitán?

En ese momento, Trafalgar Law pensó en hacer explotar la casa, eso no causaría ningún problema si escapan rápidamente, pero la razón por la que seguía en esa mansión y no había salido corriendo probablemente quedaría destruida en el proceso de la explosión, lo que significaba que no podría llegar a conseguirlo. Respiro profundo, una vez, dos veces, hasta llegar a cinco, y se levanto de la silla, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, y aun sosteniéndole la mirada al mayordomo, camino hacia la puerta.

- Vamos.

* * *

><p><em>No le quedaba más que mirar por la ventana, por más que quisiera, su cuerpo no le permitía hacer otra cosa que mirar el cielo, intentando utilizar el azul del mismo para borrar el rojo que aun residía de manera fresca en su memoria. Rojo. Un sabor metálico. Un olor amargo. Una vista horrible.<em>

- "_No fue tu culpa, tu no hiciste nada para merecerlo"_

_En ese momento, paso en pensamiento por su mente que meses antes hubiera calificado como cruel y sin sentimientos algunos, un pensamiento que solo una persona bastante diferente a ella podría tener, pero en ese momento, y gracias a él, fue el pensamiento que tubo._

_- __**Las personas son bastante patéticas…**_

_Se arrepintió al segundo después de pensarlo, claro, regañándose a sí misma, prácticamente auto castigándose, pero simplemente eso fue lo que la actualidad quería que ella pensara. Pero si lo pensaba, esa persona pensaría de esa manera, diciendo que era patético que las personas le dijeran algo tan obvio como eso, que se lo dijeran con una cara que expresaba una tristeza profunda._

_- No me miren así…no me miren así –Luego repetía esa frase, queriendo gritarla, pero no pudiendo al no poder encontrar su voz en su garganta, por eso la repetía solo en su mente-._

_Esa era otra de las cosas que la hacían mirar por la ventana, porque el cielo siempre la calmaba, no importaba en que situación estuviera, el cielo siempre hacia magia con ella. Aun cuando estaba sentada en su cama, con la parte superior del cuerpo completamente vendado, no podía evitar pensar, o mejor dicho recordar, la espada que fue la razón por la que estaba ahí, en reposo y débil. Dolía. Sentía como el corte de su espalda ardía con apenas el roce de las vendas, con cada movimiento, con cada respiración, y eso dolor hacia que lo recordara a el._

_Lo recordaba._

_Lo recordaba a __**él.**_

_A él y a su sonrisa, una sonrisa tan calma que no daría sospecha alguna a las personas que lo rodeaban, pero solo quienes lo conocían, podrían saber que esa era la sonrisa que repensaba el demonio sobre la tierra. Miyako ya lo había presentido, pero no había hecho nada, y en ese momento se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho._

_- __**… Pero ella no estaba ahí **__-Eso era lo que recientemente pensaba, y por un momento, se inclino más hacia la ventana, tratando de distinguir alguna figura en el cielo, como si fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento- __**¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Por qué nadie la está buscando?... ¿Acaso… acaso el también la mato?**_

_- Susune-chan –Era una voz que no había escuchado antes, por eso se sorprendido, pero más que nada, fue por la profundidad de la misma que quito la mirada de la ventana para poder mirarlo. Estaba en la puerta de su habitación, y después de cerrar la puerta tras él, se sentó sobre sus piernas en el cojín que estaba al lado de su futon. Era un hombre grande, con traje de marine, y la mayoría de su cabello estaba gris, diciéndole lo avanzada que era su edad-._

_-… Lo siento pero… creo que no lo conozco._

_- Es la primera vez que nos vemos –Asintió, con una expresión un poco seria a pesar de la sonrisa que tenia- Soy Monkey D. Garp, mucho gusto._

_- Garp-san…. ¿El héroe de la marina? –Se sorprendió un poco, y al parecer su rostro lo había mostrado porque el rio un poco- ¿Qué hace aquí?_

_- Desde hacia tiempo quería hablar contigo, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarte, así que como escuche que estarías en tu casa un tiempo debido a tus heridas decidí pasar por un momento._

_- ¿Hablar conmigo?_

_- Si, desde hace tiempo –Asintió- Traigo conmigo una propuesta, una que tiene un lado bueno y uno malo, pero también, tiene una ventaja que puede ayudarte en un futuro –Ella se le quedo viendo sin decir nada, invitándolo en silencio a continuar- El clan Susune es sin duda alguna, uno de los clanes guerreros más poderosos tanto en la Grand Line como en el nuevo mundo ¿Verdad? –Miyako asintió un poco- A penas tienes 15 años, pero eres la prodigio de tu familia._

_- Me temo que no comprendo a dónde quiere llegar, Garp-san._

_- Conviértete en un marine._

_Al principio creyó que era una broma, por eso no respondió inmediatamente, pero después analizo la cara de la persona que estaba frente a ella, y encontró que le estaba hablando completamente en serio. _

_-… Creo que ya mi clan ha rechazado suficientes invitaciones de la marina._

_- Susune-chan, esta es una proposición para ti, no para tu familia –Negó con la cabeza- Mientras sea tu propia decisión, nos encargaremos de que tu familia lo acepte._

_- ¿Por qué habría yo querer ser un marine?_

_- Porque sé que tienes el potencial de ser la mejor guerrera de tu familia –Suavizo un poco la mirada- Dominas todas las técnicas de tu familia, pero fuera de tu hogar, hay muchas cosas que te pueden tomar por sorpresa algún día. Quieres ser más fuerte ¿Verdad? ¿El incidente en Mariejoa no te hizo desear serlo? Esta es una gran oportunidad para ti. No saldrías a delante por tu clan, si no por ti misma… además, podrías encontrarte con esa persona en un futuro no muy lejano, no importa cuánto pase, el seguirá en el mismo lugar, lo único que tienes que hacer es alcanzarlo._

_Tenía razón._

_Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón._

_Desde hacia tiempo lo había sabido, que estando donde estaba nunca saldría más adelante, sabía que se quedaría en su hogar para ser la cabeza de la familia, cosa que le restringiría la salida al mundo exterior, y si eso pasaba… si eso pasaba no tendría la oportunidad de encontrarlo nuevamente, y hacerlo pagar por lo que no solamente le había hecho a ella, si no por lo que le había hecho a las personas inocentes que lo rodeaban._

_Solo quedaba una cosa que hacer, y si quería llegar a ser más fuerte, tendría que hacerlo._

_- ¿Qué dices?_

_Se quedo mirando sus manos un momento, antes de subir la vista, y mirar al hombre._

_- Estaré encantada de aceptar su propuesta, Garp-san._

- Es un día muy hermoso ¿No lo crees, Miyako-chan? –Su sonrisa era como la recordaba, justo como la recordaba- Es muy parecido a como era antes.

- No compare ese tiempo con este por favor, Taiyo-dono –No se había sentado, tampoco había tocado la taza de té que le había servido, y no planeaba hacerlo. Sabía que era un experto en cambiar los temas de conversación, por eso tenía que concentrarse y no distraerse, pero por sobre todas las cosas, tenía que mantener la compostura-.

- Ahhh~ ¡Que fría! –Hizo un puchero, cosa que hizo que frunciera el entrecejo un poco, pero solo un poco- No seas así Miya-chan ¡no somos extraños!

- Ya te había dicho que no me llames de esa forma –Arrastro las palabras para después decirla entre dientes, sabía que era estúpido molestarse tan pronto, pero había pasado más de diez años conteniéndose, necesitaba liberar esos sentimientos así fuera solo un poco-.

- Por lo menos en ese lado, no has cambiado para nada –Cambio su expresión por completo, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se recostaba en el respaldar de la silla- Me alegro, pensaba que habías cambiado por estar vistiendo ese uniforme.

- Soy diferente ahora.

- Eso piensas tú.

- Tu eres el único que sigue igual –Lo miro directo a los ojos, o más bien al ojo que podía ver- Sigues burlándote de las personas sin piedad, Taiyo-dono.

- Yo sería incapaz de hacer eso Miya-chan, me ofende que pienses así de mi –Uso uno tono ofendido, mientras entristecía el rostro por un momento, pero tres segundos después su sonrisa volvió a su lugar- ¿Todavía sigues molesta por lo que paso ese día? ¡Paso hace mucho tiempo!

- No me veo en la obligación de responder tan estúpida pregunta –Dio un par de pasos para atrás- Vine para pedirte que dejaras de provocar a los Tenryuubitos con tus comentarios, nos vas a meter en problemas.

- No es mi culpa que cada vez que nos encontremos intenten verme desde arriba –Se defendió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- No es como si pudieran hacer nada de todas maneras.

- Las quejas son bastante molestas.

- ¿Entonces debería quejarme yo de ellos? –Se inclino hacia delante- Seria lo mismo ¿No? Ustedes no pueden quejarse de ellos, como tampoco pueden quejarse de mí. Deben sentirse bastante frustrados por eso ¿Verdad?

- Que tenga un buen día, Taiyo-dono –Dio media vuelta, pisando duramente el piso a cada paso que daba, cerrando las manos en puños para evitar hacer una tontería que después seguro esa persona terminaría volteándola contra ella, buscando molestarla aun mas-.

-Siempre fuiste alguien inteligente Miyako, una digna descendiente de tu clan, una maravillosa futura líder –Dijo a sus espaldas, antes de que lograra llegar a la puerta- Pero tu plan tiene un fallo que lo arruino por completo –Se detuvo a dos pasos del cristal, no mirándolo, no queriendo girarse, no queriendo ver su cara- Eres fuerte, lograste ser vicealmirante, te felicito por eso, pero es lo más lejos que puedes llegar –No se sorprendió cuando repentinamente escucho su voz más cerca, tampoco se sorprendió cuando sintió su presencia tras ella- Como marine, no puedes ponerme la mano encima, a pesar de que lo sabías seguiste a delante creyendo que al final yo cometería un error y te dejarían hacerlo ¿Verdad?

- ¿Y que si fuera así?

- Es problema, mi querida Miya-chan, es que yo no voy a cometer ningún error –Sintió su sonrisa aun al no verla, sabía que la tenia, podía sentir la burla en sus palabras, y una de las cosas que más lamento en ese momento es tener el puesto que tenia- Solo hay una persona en este mundo que puede matarme, y esa persona, lamento decirte, no eres tú.

* * *

><p>- Ano sa… una persona normal no puede comer tranquilamente si se le está mirando tanto –Estuvo a solo un poco de romper el vaso que tenía en la mano a pura fuerza mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados-.<p>

- Tú no eres normal, así que no cuenta –Ya estaba acostumbrada a las burlas de Sanso, estaba de sobra acostumbrada, pero en ese momento sus palabras _realmente la molestaron_-.

- Jojojojojojojojo, Yueres-chan es una niña muy especial –Ivan parecía feliz, porque tenía una sonrisa bastante amplia en el rostro

- No creo que lo esté diciendo de esa manera –Inquirió Rui con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor resbalándole por la nuca y la sien- Pero supongo que la intención es lo que cuenta…ah, pero si tampoco lo está haciendo con una buena intención.

- Pero es que la diferencia es demasiada Rui ¡Ahora parece más una muñeca de tamaño real!

- ¡A callar! ¡No es mi culpa que mi camisa se haya manchado tanto! –Se podía decir que era tranquilizante el que ahora no mostrara tanta piel, es más, cubría de más por las mangas largas color blanco, pero la camisa que le habían prestado parecía realmente ser la de una muñeca de tamaño real. Era una camisa blanca de varias capas, pero la tela se veía que era de un estilo antiguo, justamente como la ropa de una _muñeca_-.

- A penas logremos sacarle la mancha de sucio a su ropa prometo devolvérsela, Yue-sama –Kenshin paso por detrás de la silla de la más joven, con unas cuantas bandejas en mano, dejando cosas en la mesa-.

- ¡Mas te vale!

- Pero es bueno que tengamos ropa de tu talla, Yueres-chan, si no, hubieras tenido que quedarte con la Yukata –Ivan le sonrió, y ella bajo la cabeza con vergüenza-.

- Aunque no tenía que darme la ropa de su nieta… ¿Esta seguro? Soy un desastre comiendo, puede que la manche.

- Esta bien, está bien, es bueno que esa ropa tenga uso nuevamente.

- Le agradecemos su hospitalidad –Law estaba a su mano derecha, en el tope de la mesa. No volteo a verlo, siguió comiendo, pero sabía que el viejo lo estaba mirando fijamente, y por cortesía, le devolvió la mirada lentamente- … Todo esta delicioso.

- ¡Me alegra escuchar eso!

- Disculpa –Rui miro a Kenshin cuando iba pasando cerca- ¿Me Puedes mostrar donde queda el baño más cercano? No quiero caminar hasta la habitación.

- Por supuesto –Asintió el muchacho amablemente-.

- Entonces, si me disculpan –El pirata se levanto de la mesa, y salió de la habitación mientras seguía al mayordomo, quien ya se había adelantado unos cuantos pasos-.

- Ahhh, que raro, Rui nunca hace ese tipo de cosas.

- Déjalo en paz, todo el mundo tiene sus necesidades fisiológicas.

- ¿Qué acaso no puedes decir las cosas como gente normal?

- Veo que tanto tiempo en el mar llega a unir mucho a las personas –Law miro al dueño de la casa de reojo mientras este tomaba unos sorbos de vino desde su copa- Es algo muy bueno.

- ¿Aunque seamos piratas, sigue siendo algo bueno? –No pudo evitar preguntar. Quería saber la razón por la que los había invitado, aunque ya le hubiera más o menos dado una, se había dado cuenta de que esa respuesta parecía completamente vacía, como si no fuera la que estaba buscando-.

- Por supuesto que sí –Le sonrió- Piratas o no, un humano sigue siendo un humano, el racismo social no es algo que me guste, tampoco es algo que se mencione mucho por aquí, cosa que me alegra. A mi parecer, todos tenemos nuestras razones, las cosas no pasan solo porque pasan, alguien debió haber pensado en ellas, así que no somos nadie para cuestionar nada de otra persona.

- Ehhhh~ -Yueres sonrió un poco de lado, mientras tomaba agua de su propio vaso- Me parece haber escuchado eso antes.

- Digo lo mismo –La carcajada del hombre se escucho por toda la sala, inundándola por completo-.

- Ivan-sama, perdón por interrumpirlo –Una de las sirvientas se acerco al hombre y le murmuro algo que por mas que lo intentara, Law no pudo escucharlo, pero supuso por el rostro del viejo, que era algo importante-.

- Esto no me lo esperaba –El hombre se levanto de la silla- Lamento esto, realmente quería comer con todos ustedes, pero una emergencia ha surgido. Por favor terminen de disfrutar la cena, si necesitan algo mas siéntanse en libertad de pedirlo.

- No se preocupe, las obligaciones son primero.

- Gracias por ser tan comprensivos.

- Estaba actuando un poco raro –Comento Sanso después de que el hombre de edad saliera de la habitación con la sirvienta, dejando a la tripulación completamente sola en el gran comedor- ¿Deberíamos hacer algo, capitán?

- Parece que estará ocupado por un buen rato –Se limpio la boca con una servilleta, como si tuviera algún tipo de clase, y se levanto de la silla, con su típica sonrisa en los labios- Vamos a buscar lo que vinimos a buscar.

- ¡Esa es una gran idea! –La mayoría de las personas presentes soltaron una carcajada, mientras se levantaban y estiraban- Este lugar es increíble pero ya estaba empezando a fastidiarme de tanta tranquilidad.

- Iré a buscar a Rui, capitán –Informo Penguin, dándole una vuelta a la mesa para llegar a la puerta- ¿Nos encontramos en algún punto?

- Si encuentran algo interesante vuelvan a la habitación.

- Entendido –A penas cerro al puerta, corrió o más bien troto por los pasillos, buscando con la vista alguna señal de vida de su compañero, como el color blanco de su traje, o en caso de que no pudiera encontrarlo, el casi chillón azul del pelo del mayordomo que lo había acompañado- _¿Dónde estarán? Dudo que un baño quede tan lejos _–Se asomo por cada puerta que estaba abierta, por las ventanas, e incluso por debajo de las escaleras, pero no vio nada-.

Estuvo a punto de rendirse, hasta que pudo escuchar por accidente la voz de Rui, la cual parecía un poco trabada, como si estuviera tan sorprendido que no pudiera hablar bien. Guiado por la curiosidad, camino lentamente y sin hacer ruido hasta la esquina de donde se escuchaban las voces, pero cuando llego y medio se asomo, logro escuchar parte de la conversación que al parecer estaba manteniendo su compañero con el mayordomo, pero lo que escucho, lo dejó completamente descolocado.

- _¿Qué….? ¿Qué fue lo que… que acaba de decir?_

Y cuando vio al de cabello azul, lo que encontró fue una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba a su capitán.


	34. Nota REALMENTE importante

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

A todos los lectores de este fic, tengo que anunciarles algo que no queria anunciar hasta el ultimo momento: Me voy a un viaje de tres meses en el cual probablemente no tenga tiempo de escribir. Realmente lamento no haberlo avisado antes, pero por eso mismo, les pido a todos los que esten leyendo esto que por favor me esperen, que por favor no se olviden de este fic, y que por favor, esperen la proxima actualizacion, porque llegara.


	35. Chapter 32

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

32: Una de las habilidades mas inútil del ser humano, es la de dar un precio incalculable a las cosas materiales cuando no saben apreciar las cosas que realmente vale la pena tener.

* * *

><p><em>- Venga Law , !No puedes ser tan antisocial! –Rodo los ojos cuando la muchacha pelirroja que estaba frente a él lo miro como si ella fuera su madre, con las manos en las caderas y una expresión que le indicaba que de esa no iba a salir tan fácilmente- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los otros? La gente esta empezando a pensar que realmente eres un antisocial.<em>

_- Que piensen lo que quieran, no me importa._

_- ¡Eres exasperante! –Observo, con un poco de diversión admitía, como ella utilizaba sus manos para despeinarse los cortos cabellos rojizos, para después mirarlo fijamente con sus ojos azules- Mira, si sigues siendo así de antisocial ¡Ninguna chica además de mi te va a querer!_

_- Eso realmente no me interesa._

_- Vas a ver que un día de estos, vas a encontrar a una mujer a la que tendrás que proteger, aunque ni tu mismo quieras aceptarlo ¡Y no sabrás ni siquiera como tratarla!_

_- Como si una situación como esa fuera posible en este mundo_

_- ¡Eres exasperante!_

¿Por qué seria que esos inútiles recuerdos le venían a la cabeza en ese preciso instante? No lo sabia, y a decir verdad, no quería saberlo, porque presentía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar en lo mas mínimo.

Observo con ojos mas o menos desinteresados como Bepo revisaba cada habitación por la que pasaban, si no mal recordaba, la única mujer de su tripulación les había dicho que la mansión tenia mas de una puerta escondida, lo que significaba que había una posibilidad de que en cada habitación hubiera una. Para su fortuna, su tripulación era numerosa, lo que significaba que no tendrían que estresarse tanto a la hora de buscar en un lugar tan grande…. O eso esperaba.

Era mejor no pensar mucho en ese asunto en especial.

- Capitán, no hay nada en esta tampoco –Asintió un poco al escuchar la voz del oso-.

- Tenemos que seguir buscando, estoy seguro de que esta aquí.

- ¡Aye aye, capitán!

Las leyendas de esa isla habían llegado hasta su pueblo natal, eso tenía que admitirlo, y en principio, esa fue la razón por la que le intereso la razón. Después, cuando en sus tiempos libres cuando estaban en alguna isla podía pasar por alguna biblioteca y no podía encontrar nada acerca de ello, su interés fue en aumento.

Pasaron meses, tal vez hasta un año completo, hasta que pudo encontrar algo acerca de lo que quería saber. Fue en un accidente, cuando los insensatos marines empezaron a bombardear la biblioteca en la que estaba. Uno de los muebles se había caído, casi encima de él, pero después cuando iba a salir, había visto una hoja de aspecto muy antiguo casi encima de los escombros, normalmente no se fijaría en cosas así, pero al única razón por la que se lo llevo, era por la lamina de diamantes que estaba aparentemente pegado al papel.

Fue cuando llego a su barco que se había dado cuenta que la lamina era parte de un dibujo, el dibujo de una gema. Con una simple frase escrita al lado.

No sabia que tan grande era, o que tan pequeña. Solo sabía, que estaba en ese lugar.

- ¡Capitán, tiene que venir a ver esto! -La voz de su segundo al mando lo hicieron salir de sus recuerdos y pensamientos, además de hacerlo girar sus pasos en dirección a la habitación en donde estaba. Cuando entro debía decir que se desilusiono al no ver lo que esperaba ver en las manos de Bepo, pero se intereso por el hecho de que tenía al parecer un libro de tamaño más o menos pequeño en las manos/patas-.

Por alguna razón desde lejos el libro que al parecer era de cuero le pareció terriblemente conocido, y por alguna razón, le trajo un lejano recuerdo de un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Se acercó con pasos cautelosos, y cuando llego y lo vio de más cerca, le dieron ganas de voltearse, salir de la habitación, y pretender que nunca lo había visto.

Después, regreso a la realidad.

- ¿Capitán?

Analizo el cuero un momento antes de mirar alrededor. Era una habitación definitivamente distinta a las otras. Las paredes no eran verdes, eran blancas, en vez de tanta decoración como jarrones y cuadros, había estanterías con muchos libros. Miro por la ventana que llevaba al balcón, comprobando que en el mismo había casi millones de plantas y flores.

Miro por la puerta que seguía abierta, viendo que justo al frente estaba el jardín en el que había estado antes, el que estaba casi completamente hecho de mármol y suspiro, tomando el libro en sus manos.

- Sabía que ese tipo nos iba a traer problemas.

* * *

><p>- Parece que han empezado a moverse –Ivan soltó su tan típica risa, mirando el comedor completamente vacío, con algunos platos aun con comida y algunas copas aun con bebidas- ¡No pierden el tiempo! ¡Los jóvenes de hoy en día son sorprendentes!<p>

- Ciertamente, son personas llenas de energía –Kenshin, a su lado, sonrió amablemente en dirección al anciano aunque este no pudiera verlo- ¿Debería recoger todo, Ivan-sama?

- Nha, déjalo, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos –Se volteo, caminando fuera del salón por la gran puerta que seguía abierta, siendo seguido por su fiel mayordomo de cerca- Pero es una pena, realmente quería seguir hablando tan amenamente, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchamos risas en la mansión.

- Me disculpo desde el fondo de mi alma, eso realmente es culpa mía.

- No lo lamentes Kenshin, no podias quedarte ni;o para toda la vida –Lo miro divertido- No me lo imagino.

- Por favor no se burle de mi, Ivan-sama.

- No le quites la diversión a este pobre viejo –Rio otra vez, poniendo las manos sobre su gran barriga, la cual retumbaba dando la impresión de un Santa Claus vestido con traje formal en vez de que con sus ropas rojas-.

- Lamento cambiarle el tema Ivan-sama, pero deberíamos bajar.

- Puede que tengas razón.

-_ ¿Bajar? –_La muchacha de ojos rojizos miro a las dos figuras alejarse de su posición tras uno de los cuadro/puertas del lugar, casi perfectamente escondida debido a su no tan común tamaño- Me pregunto a que se referirán -Murmuro, abriendo totalmente el lienzo que servía de puerta para poder pasar al corredor-.

- ¡No empujes a la gente de esa manera sin avisar! –Exclamo Sanso, sobándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, lugar en donde había aterrizado al la muchacha empujarlo dentro del pasillo escondido cuando la voz del dueño de la mansión se hizo presente en el lugar- Hubieras buscado un escondite un poco mas cómodo ¿Sabes?

- Como si hubiera tenido tiempo para buscarlo –Le saco la lengua, riendo un poco ante su expresión- Además, tienes que darme crédito por haber notado que eso era una puerta.

- Que no se te suban los sumos a la cabeza, Kogata –Regaño mientras la empujaba ligeramente por la frente con el dedo índice-.

- Nos estamos desviando del tema principal –Alejo su mano con dos de las suyas- Venga, tenemos que seguir buscando.

- Ni pienses que tu elegirás la habitación, eres un peligro haciéndolo –Negó con la cabeza- Yo lo hare, después de todo, tengo mejor sexto sentido para eso.

**CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES.**

- ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!

- ¡Sanso! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estas bien? –Miro con preocupación el hueco que había en el suelo, por el cual el muchacho había caído apenas se había sentado en el mueble que había estado ahí momentos antes. Se agarró con lo que podía de las manos al borde del piso, manteniendo su cuerpo lo mas alejado posible de el-.

- ¡MALDITA CASA! –Su voz, o mas bien su grito, resonó por las paredes del hueco, llegando a sus oídos a manera de zumbido, aturdiéndola un momento, haciéndola mover la cabeza de un lado para el otro para volver a empezar a escuchar decentemente-.

- Eso me lo tomo como un tal vez –Murmuro, mirando hacia los lados, buscando algo con que sacarlo de ahí, -.

- ¡No puedo ver na- Ah, se prendieron unas antorchas.

- ¿Antorchas? –Se asomo nuevamente, notando la leve luz que salía desde dentro del hueco- ¿Qué ves?

- ¡No mucho! –Grito hacia arriba, a pesar de que se podía escuchar perfectamente si tan solo hablaba normal- ¡Hay un pasillo aquí abajo!

- ¿No ves nada mas?

- ¡Creo que hay un lugar con luz al otro lado, puedo ver un poco! ¿Debería ir?

- ¡No te muevas de ahí, los pasillos con luz al final siempre traen problemas!

- Creo que has leído demasiadas novelas.

- ¡Madre santísima! –La muchacha puso una mano sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, el cual latía apresurado debido al susto que le había dado la voz que repentinamente había escuchado detrás suyo- Ah, solamente eres tu Rui –Suspiro un poco aliviada cuando lo miro sobre su hombro-.

- ¿Como debería tomarme eso? –El muchacho rio entre dientes un momento, antes de quedarse callado y ligeramente mirar hacia otro lado, cosa que despertó la curiosidad de la muchacha, quien lo miro con ojos de niña pequeña-.

- ¿Paso algo? Te ves un poco raro –Ladeo el rostro, sentándose sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, junto al hueco-.

- ¡Pensamos que el inodoro te había tragado! –Añadió Sanso desde su posición dentro del hueco-.

- Aunque solamente él lo pensó –Rio un poco la muchacha- Pero ya enserio, simplemente desapareciste cuando seguiste a Kenshin ¿Estas bien?

-… Si –Asintió lentamente, aun no mirándola- Solamente me perdí de regreso ¿Cómo llegaste ahí Sanso? –No paso desapercibido por ella que su compañero cambio de tema lo mas rápido posible, arrodillándose a su lado para mirar fijamente el hueco, evitando su mirada a toda costa-.

Aun así, aun después de notar todo eso, ella miro al suelo y después miro al hueco, ignorando el hecho de que probablemente sabía la razón de su comportamiento.

- Yo le dije que no era seguro recostarse de nada, pero nunca me hace caso.

- ¡Como si fuera a hacerle caso a una mocosa del tamaño de una muñeca!

- ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, tengo tu misma edad! –Saco la lengua en su dirección, a pesar de que sabia que eso era un gesto infantil y sin fundamente puesto que el obviamente no podía verla- .

- Tenemos que encontrar la forma de sacarlo de ahí.

- ¿Sabes que? Cambie de opinión. Yo voto por que lo dejemos ahí un rato.

- ¡OYE!

- Y tapar el hueco con algo muy pesado para que no se escuche su voz, por más que grite como loco borracho.

- No creo que debamos hacer eso –Al muchacho le corrió una gota de sudor por la nuca- ¿Dices que vez una luz? Tal vez si… tal vez si te pasamos un papel y algo con que escribir, puedas dibujar un mapa de por donde caminas. Pueden que hayan otros túneles allá debajo, lo que quiere el capitán puede que también este por ahí.

- ¡Esa es una buena idea!

- Quédate tu con el, yo voy a buscar lo que sea que el capitán quiere que encontremos aquí arriba.

- ¿Vas a ir tu sola?

- Tengo que, estoy segura de que el resto están o en la misma situación, o perdidos en alguna parte, y estoy segura de que se van a encontrar en algún momento –Señalo con la mirada el hueco mientras se paraba- Bueno… yo caí en lo mismo así que no puedo decir mucho –Se rasco la parte de atrás de la nuca con una mano de manera nerviosa- No te preocupes ¡Soy tan pequeña que probablemente nadie me vea! –Se despidió con la mano mientras corría hacia la entrada, con una sonrisa casi completamente infantil en los labios-.

Pero Rui no le devolvió la sonrisa, se le quedo mirando con la misma expresión de antes, con una expresión un poco opacada por la culpabilidad, cosa que no sabía porque la tenia pero tenia una vaga idea. Así que, antes de llegar a la puerta por completo, se detuvo completamente y le dedico una muy amplia sonrisa.

- No te preocupes Rui, todo estará bien –Se despidió con la mano una vez mas, cerrando la puerta tras ella, empezando a correr por los pasillos lo mas rápido que podía-.

- …. Si tan solo supiera.

- Rui.

- ¿mm?

- Perdón por interrumpir su pequeño momento emotivo de parejita, pero primero que todo y mas importante que nada… ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!

- … _5 o 10 minutos ahí adentro no le harán mal. Para nada mal._

- _Esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo_ –Ese era el único pensamiento que pasaba por su mente a esa altura del momento. Se repetía una y otra vez, haciendo eco en su cerebro, dando vueltas alrededor de el una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez, hasta perderse en los límites de su cráneo y regresar, como si alguien estuviera clamando esa s palabras-.

Cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina, casi se cae para atrás cuando retrocedió sus pasos al ver el casi fosforescente naranja del uniforme de Bepo. Se pego a la pared, dando respiraciones profundas mientras sentía como su corazón se salía de su pecho.

- Esto es malo –Murmuro, cerrando los ojos, rezándole a todos y cada uno de los dioses que conocía el que pudiera salir de esa entera y sin ninguna herida sentimental. Sabía que el pánico no debería dominarla en ese momento, pero era un momento en el que simplemente no podía calmarse- _Ok… tranquila, que no cunda el pánico… mientras el no baje no tengo porque tener miedo. __Esta bien…. Todo… esta bien_

Miro sus manos, las cuales temblaban un poco, las junto como si estuviera rezando. Después de un momento, abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto de golpe, golpeándose la cara ligeramente con las dos manos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, por mas asustara que estuviera, no podía demostrarlo.

- _Después de todo _–Se asomo por la esquina, comprobando que Bepo no estuviera mirando para poder correr hacia adelante, al otro pasillo- _Todo esto es por el capitán._

* * *

><p>- Sabia que tarde o temprano descubriría el por que eras una persona tan molesta –Law miro al peli azul que estaba parado frente a él, sonriéndole como siempre-.<p>

- Me temo que no se a que se refiere, Law-sama –El por su parte sonrió "amablemente", mirándolo con los ojos un poco abiertos. Sin responder con palabras, alzo el diario que tenia en las manos, observando como el muchacho dejaba de sonreír al verlo- No es bueno hurgar en las habitaciones de los otros.

- Lo es cuando esa persona es una molesta para algo que quieres hacer –Contesto, pasándole el libro de cuero al oso que estaba a su lado- ¿Lo que haces lo haces porque el Sr. Ivan te lo dice o por propia voluntad? Si es por lo primero, al el no estar aquí, creo que no puedes hacer nada –Sabia que el tenia la ventaja por estar en un lugar de la mansión en la que el mismo nunca había estado, por lo tanto no la conocía. No sabia como lo había encontrado a él, solo sabia que lo había hecho-.

- No puede culpar a Ivan-sama por mis acciones

- Es lo tomo como un si a la segunda opción –Llevo una mano a la manga de su nodachi, sonriendo un poco de lado- Debo decir que no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos.

- ¿Qué acaso no debería estar preocupándose por su tripulación, Law-sama? –Volvió a sonreír, pero Law no le devolvió la sonrisa esa vez-.

- Saben como cuidarse.

- ¿Pero en un lugar así?

- Retiro lo dicho –Desenvaino un poco su espada- No me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos y que se metan con mi tripulación.

- Esto no tenia que terminar así Law-sama, debo decir que es lamentable –Suspiro, relajando su postura- Para usted, claro esta.

* * *

><p>- ¡Maldita sea, ábrete! ¡ABRETE! –Sanso pateo y golpeo la puerta hasta más no poder, gritándole como si realmente pudiera entenderle y responder a lo que decía-.<p>

- Sabes que la puerta no puede oírte ni responderte ¿No?

- ¡CALLATE RUI!

- Me lo imaginaba –Suspiro el muchacho, tratando de recordar como fue que termino en ese lugar si momentos antes había estado sentado al lado del hueco donde estaba su compañero- Este lugar es demasiado extraño para mi gusto –Se levanto con pesadez, analizando el cuarto aparentemente cerrado en el cual se encontraban-.

- No es extraño, es estresante –Gruño el otro, dando vueltas sin parar por el lugar- ¡Estoy seguro de que hay una puerta por algún lado!

- ¡Sanso! ¿Eres tú? –Otra nueva voz resonó, haciendo que los dos jóvenes brincaran por un momento-.

- ¿Penguin?

- ¡Menos mal que están ahí! ¡Pensamos que habíamos sido los únicos que habían caído en alguna trampa!

- ¡Yuki! –Exclamo el de la pañoleta, mirando para todos lados- ¿Dónde están?

- En otra habitación, creo que están pegadas por que te escuchamos perfecto.

- ¡Esto es un desastre! ¿!Ahora como saldremos de aquí! –El gruñido de Sanso resonó por las dos habitaciones- ¡Estamos encerrados como ratas!

- A mi me preocupa mas el capitán.

- ¡No me lo recuerdes Penguin! ¡No quiero morir joven!

- ¡Cállense! ¡Creo que encontré una puerta! –El grito de Yuki hizo que las demás voces en el lugar se apagaran completamente, luego, el único sonido que se escucho, fue el de una piedra moviéndose y caer pesadamente lejos-.

- ¡Eres un genio! –Después, la voz de Penguin se hizo presente, junto a su suspiro aliviado-.

- ¡Rui, Sanso! –Yuki miro hacia el techo, no estando seguro de en que dirección gritar- No se si es lo mismo en donde están ¡Pero al otro lado de la habitación, en el mismo lugar en donde estaba la puerta por la que entraron, hay otra puerta!

- ¡Ah, es cierto!

- ¡SOMOS LIBRES! –La piedra cayo hacia el frente, dejándolos ver un tipo de luz azul en una cueva al parecer natural, aunque en ese momento, lo que mas les importaba era salir de donde estaban en ese momento. Cuando lo lograron, y los cuatros se miraron las caras, las carcajadas de superioridad no faltaron, pero después, se fueron callando, a medida que se daban cuenta de en donde estaba y que los rodeaba-.

-…. Somos ricos –Claro que el primero en hablar fue Sanso, como siempre, soltando las cosas con una sinceridad bastante envidiable, pero tenia la boca ligeramente abierta debido a la sorpresa, al igual que todos los demás-.

- Que nadie los toque –Penguin paso saliva- Esto puede ser otra trampa –Murmuro, aunque sus palabras retumbaron en el lugar, mientras miraban los diamantes gigantes que estaban por todos lados frente a ellos-.

La cueva en la que estaban era completamente natural, y podían decir que había mucha agua en una de las esquinas de la cueva, pero lo que mas les interesaba en ese momento era el tamaño de las piedras preciosas que estaban frente a ellos. Podrían ser fácilmente cien, todas mas grandes que ellos, y a medida que se acercaron, pudieron ver que eral completamente cristalinas.

- Que trampa mas sucia –Se quejo el asistente medico, mirando todo con ojos de lobo hambriento- ¡Apuesto a que esto es lo que el capitán estaba buscando!

- Bueno… es verdad, considerando lo bien escondido que esta todo –Rui asintió lentamente, caminando por donde podía, tratando de averiguar de donde salía la luz azul que todos podían ver-.

- …. ¡Chicos! –La ahogada voz de Yuki llamo la atención de todos, haciendo que notaran que estaba un poco lejos, casi al fondo de la cueva- … Tienen que ver esto –Los miro por sobre el sombro, con una mirada demasiado sorprendida como para que no estuviera pasando algo importante-.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente fue que lo vieron, fue que pusieron en sus caras la misma expresión que tenia su compañero, fue cuando inconscientemente se dieron cuenta de el porque ese lugar estaba tan bien escondido.

- No puede ser.

- … ¿Es el?

- Se parece mucho… pero…. Imposible

Todos negaban con la cabeza, mirando la figura que estaba dentro del único diamante azul presente, como si estuviera flotando.

-…. ¿Kenshin?


	36. Chapter 33

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

33: No culpes a la gente por decepcionarte, acepta que es tu culpa al esperar demasiado de ellos.

* * *

><p>-…. ¿Kenshin?<p>

- No, no es el –Todos los piratas se sorprendieron al escuchar una nueva voz en la cueva, la cual a pesar de tener un tono calmo, resonó por las paredes de piedras para hacer un eco que duro un par de segundos- Se parece, pero no lo es. Él es mas joven, la misma edad que Yueres-chan, pero la misma apariencia de adolescente.

- ¿Viejo? –Sanso miro a Ivan como si fuera un fantasma o por lo menos como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza. Tenia que admitir que no sabía como estaba su propia expresión, pero aun si lo hubiera sabido, no la hubiera cambiado, por el simple hecho de que esa era la expresión que expresaba todo lo que sentía en ese momento-.

Una inmensa y asquerosa sorpresa.

El hombre estaba vestido en el mismo trajo con el que lo habian visto antes, tenia cargada en la mano una especie de bolsa de papel.

- ¿Que significa todo esto?

- ¿Que acaso no es magnifico? -El hombre evadió la pregunta de Rui, caminando con las manos en la espalda hacia ellos. Ellos le hicieron paso de una forma u otra- Zafiro azul. Una de las piedras más hermosas de este planeta. Es realmente hermoso, más si lo puedes ver a tal tamaño, parece un vulgar diamante pero solo fijándote bien puedes ver su belleza.

- Eso ahora no nos interesa -Penguin miro al hombre como si estuviera loco, hablar con tanta tranquilidad frente a un diamante enorme que tenia adentro a una persona que ellos habían visto hace no mucho, era algo que solo una persona a la que le falta un tornillo haría- ¿Que significa esto? ¿Por qué esta dentro de esa piedra si se supone que esta sirviendo en la mansión?

- Maaa, maa, muchas preguntas -Sonrió, cosa que los descoloco mas aun- ¿Por qué no subimos y tomamos una relajante taza de te?

- ¡No estamos para bromas viejo! -Ya para ese punto, Sanso estaba estresado e irritado, pero mas que nada, intrigado- !Responde de una vez! !Dijiste que no era ese tipo llamado Kenshin!

- Lo dije que porque es la verdad, no es bueno decir mentiras nunca -Lo miro, con la misma expresión que siempre tenia, con los mismos ojos aparentemente cerrados de siempre- Por eso mismo, si se lo preguntan a Yueres-chan, estoy seguro de que ella puede darles una respuesta. Ella sabe mucho acerca de el de todas maneras.

- ¿!A que te refieres con que Kogata sabe algo! !Déjame decirte una cosa, eso es imposible!

- !Cálmate Sanso! -Penguin trato de detener a su compañero, quien tenía al viejo hombre agarrado de la tela de su traje-.

- !No trates de detenerme Penguin, hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas en este lugar, tenemos derecho a tener respuestas!

- ...Entonces es verdad -Todos se quedaron callados cuando Rui ahogo su propia exclamación en su garganta. Lo miraron, esperando a que continuaran, porque en ese momento no encontraban palabras para decir con claridad lo que querían-.

-¿A que te refieres Rui? -Claro que esa, obviamente, era la pregunta mas clara que las personas podían hacer en ese momento tan tenso-.

El muchacho miro hacia el suelo, luciendo un poco avergonzado y en parte culpable. Respiro profundo y cerro los ojos, como si se estuviera preparando para decir algo que lo condenaría de por vida.

-... ¿Recuerdan cuando Bepo... dijo que nos fuéramos de esta isla que iba a decir algo pero Kenshin abrió la puerta y no lo dejo terminar? -Apretó los labios en una línea recta- Cuando pedí ir al baño hable con el, le hice unas preguntas, pero después no respondió ninguna y simplemente me dijo algo que... que hizo que entendiera a que se refería Bepo en ese momento.

- !Termina de decir lo que quieres de-

- ¿Tu también lo escuchaste Penguin, verdad? -Interrumpió a Sanso, mirando a su compañero- Tu nos escuchaste hablando, llegaste cuando me lo dijo ¿Tu también lo sabes verdad? -El joven en cuestion asintió lentamente, cerrando los ojos- La razón por la que es tan amable con Yue. La razón por la que se toma tantas libertades con ella ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!... bueno, casi todo...

- ¿De que estas hablando? -Yuki lo miro con expectativa, no entiendo en absoluto a que se refería-.

- Lo que Bepo había dicho fue "El huele como ella" -Murmuro Penguin, pero gracias a donde estaban, sus palabras resonaron en las piedras-.

- Ivan-san -Rui miro al viejo- ¿Tu lo sabes verdad? Pero aun así no dijiste nada -El no respondió, se quedo callado, mirando al joven con la misma expresión de siempre- ¿Tu sabes que ellos dos son familia verdad?

* * *

><p>- !Capitán! -La muchacha se agarró del primer mueble que encontró para no caer al piso en el momento que el mismo se sacudió bajo sus pies, haciéndola casi perder el equilibrio totalmente-.<p>

Como pudo, se levanto y termino de cruzar lo que le quedaba de pasillo, cruzando en una esquina, encontrándose con el hombre arrodillado en el suelo pero no por haber sido tumbado, si no por que esa fue la posición en la que termino después de evadir lo que fuera que creo la marca de quemado en la alfombra que estaba justo en frente de él. Bepo estaba agarrado de un mueble, al igual que ella en ese momento.

Y unos metros adelante de la supernova, estaba el mayordomo, con la corbata tirada en el piso y una expresión completamente seria en el rostro.

- !Capi-

- ¡Quédate ahí!

Se quedo paralizada cuando escucho ese grito. Se lo esperaba de Law, hasta se lo esperaba de Bepo, pero nunca se lo espero del de pelo azul. Como tampoco se espero que al mirarlo, encontrar tal expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

- ¿Eh?

- Si te mueves de ahí no tendré mas opción que apuntarte a ti también -Sus palabras no fueron frías. Al contrario, estaban llenas de calor, como cuando le hablaba antes, pero no sabia ni entendía el porqué de su expresión tan seria. Pero después noto que no la estaba mirando a ella, si no al hombre con la nodachi que se había parado del suelo-.

- ¿No hieres a las mujeres? Vaya, que noble de tu parte -La voz de su capitán sonaba molesta, cosa que la hizo temblar un poco. Que decía molesta... sonaba furiosa, le daba hasta impresión de que le costaba no hablar a los gritos- Srta. Yue

- ¿Hai? -No le importo que había dicho su nombre de manera arrastrada, como si no quisiera decirlo, aun así ella respondió con la misma rapidez y claridad que hubiera usado en cualquier otra situación-.

- Explica el porqué de esto.

Al principio no entendió a que se refería porque ciertamente no lo entendió. Después, vio que su capitán había levantado ligeramente su brazo izquierdo, y que en la mano de ese brazo, había un objeto de tamaño pequeño hecho de que cuero. Su corazón estuvo apunto de detenerse cuando vio a lo que refería, y mas o menos volvió a latir cuando miro a Kenshin y después a su capitán nuevamente. Respiro con cuidado, como si fuera peligroso apenas llevar aire a sus pulmones, y miro a su capitán, cerrando los ojos para no ver la reacción que sus palabras causarían.

- No puedo, capitán -Respondió de la misma forma de la que había respondido cuando la había llamado, rápida y clara. Sintió como su mirada estaba sobre ella, y abrió los ojos inmediatamente, encontrándose con la mirada fiera del hombre que estaba casi frente a ella. Estaba furioso. Estaba furioso con ella-.

Y no lo culpaba.

Trago grueso, esperando cualquier cosa de él, preparándose mentalmente para aceptar cualquier cosa que pudiera venir del hombre, pero antes de que Trafalgar Law pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, la voz detrás de él lo interrumpió por completo.

- Es obvio que no pueda hacerlo -El de ojos amarillos casi chillones miro al hombre como si fuera un verdadero idiota. Y el mismo, se volteo a verlo, con mas ferocidad de lo que había estado viendo a subordinada- No me mires de esa manera ¿acaso ni recuerdas las ordenes que le das a tu tripulación? Menudo capitán.

- No se a que te refieres -Fue su seca respuesta, apretando con fuerza su nodachi debido a la impotencia que sentía-.

- Tu se lo ordenaste -Fue su declaración, lo dijo de tal manera que el capitán pensó que esa acción se la había tomado como una ofensa personal- Ella te obedeció, deberías estar feliz ¿Por qué no le ordenas que te lo diga? Después de todo de seguro que esa es la única forma que tienes para que ella te diga cosas que se supone deberías saber.

- No entendio de lo que estas hablando y tampoco me gusta lo que estas insinuando –Law tenia una mirada sumamente oscura, casi que crucificando a Kenshin con ella- Nunca le he ordenado que no me dijera sobre ti.

- ¡No es su culpa! ¡No lo dijo con esas palabras exactas! ¡Por eso… por eso no se acuerda–Cuando hablo, le tomo un segundo cambiar su mirada según lo que sentía y se volteo lentamente, mirándola sin comprender, diciéndole con los ojos que se lo explicara-.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo dijiste cuando mi cabello seguía siendo mas blanco que negro, cuando la otra Yue estaba, cuando te encontraste con Drake en el archipiélago –Murmuro, con una mirada mas o menos perdida- Me dijiste que no tenia derecho a recordar mi pasado, que había renacido, que no tenia derecho a vivir esa vida otra vez…. Estoy tratando de no hacerlo, trato de no recordar –Puso una mano en su frente- Realmente lo estoy haciendo… pero no puedo.

- Por eso decidió actuar como si su pasado nunca existiera –El de pelo azul miro a la muchacha y luego la espalda de la supernova- ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Trafalgar Law? Porque tu se lo ordenaste, porque ella quería seguir tus deseos al pie de la letra… se decidió porque su propia vida no importaba, que no tenia porque recordarla.

El hombre estaba en silencio.

No respondió porque no sabia _que _responder.

Al principio, cuando vio el diario en el cuarto de Kenshin, cuando el admitió que era suyo, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. Pero al final una única idea había pasado por su mente y se había quedado ahí era la que decía que la muchacha los había _engañado _y planeaba _traicionarlos _de alguna manera, tendiéndoles una trampa con el mayordomo.

Ahora, que había escuchado todo lo que ella tenia que decir, todo lo que el peli azul quería y debía decir, además de ver su cara de pura _tristeza_, no pudo evitar sentirse como un completo imbécil.

- ¡Y esa es una de las razones por la que deberías desaparecer de este mundo!

- ¡Para! –Law apenas fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar lo que fuera que lo estaba atacando cuando escucho el grito de la muchacha, el cual iba dirigido a Kenshin. Había visto de reojo algo brillante, que era lo mismo que había aparecido la primera vez que lo ataco, y cuando estuvo casi completamente al lado de su tripulante pudo ver la quemadura de tamaño considerable en la alfombra-.

- ¡Capitán! –Escucho el grito de Bepo, pero le indico que no se moviera de donde estaba-.

No movió los ojos de su enemigo, pero no porque eso era lo más indicado, si no porque por alguna razón no tenía fuerzas para poder mirarla a la cara. No podía. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

-… Realmente eres un estorbo para nosotros -Murmuro entre dientes, poniendo una mano en la empuñadura de su espada- "Room" –Cuando llamo el nombre de su técnica y el circulo azul apareció alrededor de todos los presentes, medio desenvaino su espada, listo para descargar toda su ira en la persona que estaba frente a él, la cual no se había movido de su lugar. Pero aun… pero aun e faltaba una cosa por hacer para que su mente estuviera completamente tranquila- Cuando termine con esto –Empezó a decir, volteando ligeramente el rostro hacia la izquierda, notando como ella tenia la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados. Y por un segundo, habría podido jurar que estaba llorando- Me disculpare apropiadamente, Srta. Yue –sonrió de lado, viendo como ella abría los ojos y levantaba la cabeza de golpe, mirándolo como una niña pequeña que estaba aliviada porque sus padres no estaban molestos con ella, luciendo en ese momento como si estuviera apunto de llorar de la alegría-.

- Capitán…

- ¡Suficiente charla! –Cuando volteo la cara en su dirección al escuchar sus palabras, pudo ver claramente lo que eran sus ataques, lo que volteo la cara en su dirección al escuchar sus palabras, pudo ver claramente lo que eran sus ataques, lo que hasta ese momento no había podido identificar-.

- Con que Rayos –sonrió de lado cuando esquivo, con un poco de dificultad admitía, el ataque del enemigo- Parece que tienes un poder bastante complejo.

- Usted es el menos indicado para decir eso, Trafalgar-sama –Volvió a sonreír a su manera, cosa que hizo que el capitán pirata se irritara mas de lo que ya estaba-.

- "Shambles"

Esa palabra pronunciada junto al movimiento de espada que hizo, logro que el cuerpo del muchacho se separara en muchas piezas distintas, y ante esa vista, Law sonrió ampliamente.

Pero su sonrisa se borro casi inmediatamente al ver como las partes se volvían a unir como si nunca hubieran sido separadas.

- Vaya –Kenshin parpadeo un par de veces, estirando el cuello y los brazos- Lo que se siente es mas raro de lo que creí. Aunque parece que mis habilidades no se han oxidado.

- ¿!Como! –Bepo se quedo completamente sorprendido mirando la escena, y después miro a su capitán en busca de alguna respuesta, pero Law estaba casi tan sorprendido como el-.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –Su garganta estaba un poco seca, y se obligo a pasar saliva para poder recuperar la compostura. Luego, cuando reacciono de manera correcta, se puso completamente recto y con el entrecejo un poco fruncido, con una expresión completamente seria-.

- No soy un usuario de Akuma no mi si eso es lo que crees.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Por qué no tratas de descubrirlo tu solo? Ya estas grandecito y además eres doctor –Con eso, Law apretó la mano aun mas en su espada, estando apunto de volver a usar su ataque, pero una mano en su brazo lo hizo detenerse, mas aun cuando noto el tamaño de esa mano-.

- ¿Srta. Yue?

- Esto es una perdida de tiempo, capitán –Negó con la cabeza lentamente, mirándolo a la cara- No vale la pena seguir atacándolo.

- ¿A que te refie-

- Deberías escucharla, es bastante inteligente –Inquirió Kenshin con una sonrisa de lado- ¿Hace cuando lo sabes Yue? -Ella lo miro de reojo, pero solo eso, luego volvió a mirar a su capitán- ¡Eh, no me ignores!

- Bepo ¿Puedes oler a Sanso y a los demás? -El oso se sorprendió cuando la muchacha lo llamo y miro pero luego asintió lentamente-.

- ¿Te importaría explicarme a que te refieres, Srta. Yue? –Estaba intentando no enojarse, que en su voz no se reflejara ese sentimiento, y lo estaba logrando, cosa que era una completa sorpresa al no ser el mejor en controlar su temperamento. Eso se vio reflejado en sus ataques, puesto que el "Room" se desvaneció en el aire, cumpliendo el tiempo que tenia que pasar sin uso-.

- No vale la pena atacarlo así, capitán, y el no puede usar mas ataques de los que ya uso –Negó con la cabeza- … No estoy segura pero… -Se callo de repente, como si estuviera repasando sus pensamientos y miro de reojo al de cabello azul, quien no se había movido de su lugar por mas raro que pareciera, luego, quito la mano de su brazo mientras daba un paso en su dirección-.

No supo porque, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, su mano derecha estaba alrededor de la su muñeca, impidiendo que se alejara mas. Cuando analizo lo que estaba haciendo, la soltó inmediatamente, metiendo la mano en lo más profundo del bolsillo de su pantalón, dándole a entender que no era nada. Si no hubiera bajado la mirada él hubiera visto la expresión de sorpresa que la muchacha tenia incluso cuando siguió caminando, hasta quedar a cinco pasos del de pelo azul.

Se quedo callada un momento, mirándolo, y el hizo lo mismo. Ninguno se movió. Ningún hablo por un segundo. Solo se quedaron así por un momento.

- ¿Por qué? –La primera en hablar fue ella- ¿Por qué tienes ese cuerpo? –Tanto el capitán como el oso estuvieron apunto de decir algo, pero decidieron callar-.

- Esta isla lo necesitaba –Kenshin negó con un poco la cabeza- Comenzaron a buscar a alguien con el mismo cabello y ojos casi un año después de que llegue aquí, tomo cerca de tres o cuatro mas para encontrarlo y ni siquiera es igual, el cabello es mas claro y los ojos mas calmos. Se siente incomodo porque la apariencia que tiene es de una edad muy avanzada, pero sirve.

- ¿En que estabas pensando? –Ahora ella fue la que negó con la cabeza- Es como vaciar toda el agua del océano en un vaso, se desborda antes de que todo el contenido este adentro. Ese cuerpo no lo resistirá por mucho mas, y esa persona…. ¿El aun esta-

- No lo esta –La interrumpió- Tenia una seria enfermedad, no iba a sobrevivir de todas maneras. Escogí su nombre en su honor, no me olvide de el si eso es lo que crees. Era una buena persona que no se merecía esa enfermedad, yo solo le di una segunda oportunidad a este cuerpo.

- ¿Y acaso tu no te mereces un poco de compasión? ¿Dónde esta tu cuerpo de todas maneras? ¿En un tanque de experimento, congelado? –El bajo la mirada- Tiene que estar en un lugar muy seguro como para estar absorbiendo la suficiente energía como para sostener la isla entera.

- ¿De que estas hablando? –Se tenso cuando escucho la voz de su capitán además de sentir su mirada en la espalda, prácticamente taladrándola. Se le había olvidado por un momento que estaba ahí, y si lo pensaba bien, tal vez había dicho demasiado…- Creo que deberías explicármelo, Yue.

- …Es algo complicado –Murmuro entre dientes, lo mas alto que pudo, lo suficiente como para que él pueda escucharlo- No creo que saberlo le guste en lo mas mínimo –Se volteo hacia el- Por que esta persona… es lo que probablemente hemos venido a buscar en este lugar.

Se quedo en blanco, se quedo tieso, y no respondió a sus palabras. Le tomo casi dos minutos de silencio comprender a lo que se refería y cuando lo hizo, su boca se abrió ligeramente, pero cuando la cerro y abrió nuevamente para hablar, la tierra bajo sus pies se sacudió de tal manera que lo obligo a arrodillarse en el piso.

- ¡Una replica! –Bepo se agarró de lo primero encontró, un mueble, evitando estar en el lugar de caída de algún cuadro o vasija-.

- ¡No es un terremoto natural! –La muchacha a diferencia de los su compañero y su capitán, estaba completamente tirada en el suelo, intentando pararse sin mucho resultado. Levanto la mirada un poco, observando que el que estaba frente a ella estaba tirada en el piso también, pero a diferencia suya, el tenia una expresión de completo dolor en la cara- ¡Lo sabia! –Intento moverse en su dirección, pero el continuo movimiento de la tierra se lo impidió por completo-.

- ¡Aléjate de el! –Si algo le había quedado claro a Law, era que esa isla dependía mas o menos de ese tipo, y si sabia algo era que lo que estaba pasando en ese momento _también _era culpa suya- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¿!La isla se esta hundiendo, no! –Los sonidos de cosas rompiéndose a su alrededor le hicieron llegar al punto de gritar para poder ser escuchado-.

- ¡Puedo detenerlo por poco tiempo! –Le grito devuelta, sabiendo que estaría molesto para cuando salieran de esa, pero primero tenia que ocuparse de que pudiera salir de ahí- ¡Necesito el diario capitan, con eso podemos pararlo! –Lo miro por sobre su hombro- ¡Por favor, realmente puedo hacerlo!

Por un momento, Law no supo que hacer. Miro al oso y a su alrededor. Todo se estaba cayendo, necesitaban salir de ahí, encontrar al resto de la tripulación y asegurarse de que estaban bien. Lo primero era apresurarse pero aun así… pero aun así se lo lanzo, viendo como lo agarro con una sola mano, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo en el proceso pero con el libro en la mano, suspiro aliviado, cerrando los ojos un segundo, dándose cuenta de que no tenia nada por estar aliviado puesto que estaba en una situación un tanto peligrosa, pero cuando abrió los ojos el libro estaba abierto, en el suelo, y la muchacha estaba con las manos encima de las paginas-.

Pero de un momento a otro, la tierra dejo de temblar.

- Gracias al cielo –La muchacha suspiro aliviada, sentándose sobre sus piernas en el suelo con la cabeza echada hacia tras y los ojos cerrados- Este tipo de cosas son las que provocan un ataque al corazón.

-… ¿Se… paro? –Bepo también cayó al piso, pareciendo como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento, cosa que en ese momento cualquier otra persona o animal estuviera haciendo-.

La supernova se quedo en silencio un momento antes de levantarse con lentitud, agarrando su nodachi del suelo en el proceso. Miro alrededor con cuidado, observando todos los desastres que había tan solo en esa parte de la mansión y luego miro hacia el frente. Su subordinada seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero lo que en ese momento le interesaba, era el cuerpo tirado de "Kenshin". Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero lo que mas le intrigo, es que no parecía estar respirando.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, situándose al lado de Yue, mirando el cuerpo de "Kenshin" terminando de confirmar sus pensamientos.

- Ahora puede descansar en paz –Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, la muchacha abrió los ojos y dijo eso en voz alta, cerrando el libro que estaba en sus manos mientras se levantaba del suelo con el, mirando también su cuerpo- Su cuerpo solamente estaba siendo utilizado, como una marioneta, justo como una.

- ¿Estoy en lo correcto al decir que tu conoces quien lo controlaba? –La miro de reojo, con las manos en los bolsillos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y ella asintió, lentamente, mientras respiraba profundo-.

- Lo conozco muy bien, llegue a vivir con el un año completo –Comento, cerrando los ojos, al parecer rezando-.

Él se quedo callado. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, y de repente el pensamiento de que era un imbécil le paso por la mente otra vez, recordándose que tenia que disculparse con ella. Pero ese momento, realmente no parecía el más adecuado.

- El esta aquí –murmuro, después de unos minutos, abriendo los ojos otra vez- Esa era la razón por la que cuando llegamos a la isla no quería bajar, porque es peligroso, porque es parte de mi pasado –Movió sus pasos, para quedar completamente de frente a el- Ahora que esta despierto, no sé que pueda pasar.

- Como tu capitán, tengo que decir que de esas cosas me encargo yo –Comento como de pasada, sonriendo de lado-.

- Espero que no se arrepienta de eso después –Rio un poco-.

- Bepo –Llamo, caminando hacia el- ¿Estas bien?

- De una manera u otra capitán –Suspiro, levantándose del suelo- Pero aun puedo oler a los demás.

- Bien, necesitaremos encontrarlos lo más pronto posible –Asintió-.

-¿Capitán? –Se dio un cuarto de vuelta, mirando de reojo a la muchacha, indicándole con su silencio que continuara- Hay muchas cosas sobre esa persona que no le he dicho, cosas que necesitan una explicación muy larga, por eso no se lo digo aquí. Esa persona es muy peligrosa, eso tiene que saberlo, pero mas que nada, hay una cosa por sobre todas las otras que no le he dicho.

- ¿Qué es?

- Esa persona, la que vamos a conocer, es de mi familia –Por alguna razón, eso no lo sorprendió tanto, de una manera u otra ya se lo esperaba, algo le decía que estaban emparentados de una manera u otra-.

- Es algo que esperaba.

- No entiendes capitán –negó con la cabeza- Tiene una cercanía con mi sangre tan grande que podría ser…. Que podría ser mi propio hermano.

* * *

><p>- ¿Están vivos? –Sanso sacudió lo que pudo de rocas pequeñas de su ropa, sintiéndose un poco adolorido en la cabeza al ser en donde aterrizo cuando se tiro dentro de la habitación que a principio habían estado para salvarse de las rocas que caían del techo de la cueva-.<p>

- Creo que si –Rui sacudió su gorro, quitando lo que pudo de polvo y rocas- ¿Pero que fue ese terremoto? Duro demasiado para ser uno normal.

- A mi me preocupa mas el como saldremos de esta –Murmuro Penguin-.

- No seas tan pesimista, las rocas no taparon las entradas a este lugar, podemos entrar a la cueva otra vez y buscar alguna salida –Yuki se levando un poco- Además, tu no fuiste el que lo trajiste a rastras porque se desmayo –Inquirió, señalando con la cabeza a Ivan, quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo-.

- ¿Realmente quieres entrar otra vez a ese lugar? ¿Y si hay una replica?

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí para siempre?

- Pues no…

- Entonces creo que deberías seguirme –Declaro, caminando otra vez fuera de la habitación, mirando los alrededores con sumo cuidado, vigilando las paredes en caso de que quedara alguna otra roca por caer- _Ah, se abrió un hueco en el techo, creo que llega a alguna parte de la mansión _–Miro el lugar en cuestión. Era un hueco de tamaño considerable por el cual entraba mucha luz del sol, dándole una mujer vista-.

- Parece que ya es completamente seguro –Sanso le siguió, con los otros muy cerca de su espalda- Tenias razón Rui, tal vez si escalamos esa pared podamos salir de aquí…. ¿Rui? –Llamo a su compañero al ver que no daba signos de poder o querer responder- Tierra llamando a Rui~ -Se acercó a él, mirándole la cara, la cual parecía petrificada- ¿Ahora que fue lo que viste?-.

- …Eh… Sanso –El muchacho volteo al escuchar a Penguin, quien al igual que Rui y que los otros, tenían una expresión un poco en blanco. Siguió el trayecto de sus miradas y se quedo de la misma forma que ellos, completamente en blanco-.

- Lo que nos faltaba…

- Vaya, han pasado tantos años desde que vi por ultima vez el sol con mis propios ojos que prácticamente me quedo ciego –Estaba sentado en el suelo, acomodándose las mangas de la camisa de botones que se había puesto no sabia cuando, aunque como a su lado estaba el papel del paquete que había traído Ivan se podía decir que había sacado la ropa de ahí- Este lugar esta hecho un desastre, menos mal que Yue-sama me saco a tiempo, si no lo hubiera hecho no se si aun estuviéramos vivos –Rio un poco, mirando la cueva con sus ojos amarillos, mas chillones de lo que recordaban. Era igual que el cabello, el cual estaba de un azul mas oscuro de lo que recordaban, y parecía mas joven, justo como Yue-.

-…. ¿Kenshin?

- ¡Hola! –Los saludo con una mano, parándose con ayuda de una roca pero con una sonrisa en los labios, para nada parecida a la que antes habían visto, esa parecía una sonrisa… verdadera- Hace 9 años que no utilizo estas piernas ¡Es mas difícil de lo que pensé! –Rio, manteniéndose parado con un poco de esfuerzo, completamente descalzo- Pero que grata bienvenida –Los miro, y ellos, por alguna razón completamente "inexplicable", dieron un paso hacia atrás- ¡Eh, no tengan miedo que no muerdo!

- …. Se volvió loco.

- Eso es un poco grosero, Sanso-sama –Lo miro y él se tenso- Pero creo que no puedo culparlos, después de todo es la primera vez que me ven con este cuerpo –Se soltó de la piedra, estirando los brazos hacia arriba- Supongo que ahora que estoy en mi verdadero cuerpo, puedo presentarme adecuadamente –Les sonrió-.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –Murmuro Yuki, intentando buscar en su cabeza una explicación razonable para todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento-.

Sonaba igual, pero a la vez… sonaba tan diferente.

- Es un placer poder conocerlos de verdad, poder verlos con mis propios ojos –Comenzó, poniendo una mano en su pecho- El nombre por el que ustedes me conocen, no es mi verdadero nombre, y el cuerpo en el que me veían tampoco era el mio –Ladeo el rostro- Pude escuchar parte de su conversación ahí adentro, y si, tienen razón, Yue-sama es parte de mi familia. Gracias por cuidar de mi prima hasta este día.

- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

- Afortunadamente, no lo estoy –Rio un poco otra vez- Mi mente estaba en ese cuerpo hasta ese día, mi nombre verdadero es Luka ¡Es un gusto conocerlos!


	37. Chapter 34

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

34: El tiempo es largo para solo esos que lo saben aprovechar.

* * *

><p>- Ehhh, con que Luka ya despertó –Se balanceo en la silla, de un lado a otro, mientras miraba por la ventana- Fue mas pronto de lo que creí.<p>

- ¿Por qué esas hablando solo?

- ¡Costumbre! –Rio un poco, mirando al de ojos dorados con una sonrisa- Deberías intentarlo alguna vez, es bastante relajante.

- Paso.

- ¡Que aburrido!~ -A pesar de estarse quejando, rio una vez mas- Nee, manda un mensaje a Kia, hay algo importante que tiene que saber.

- ¿Ahora que? ¿Por qué quieres mandarle un mensaje a la maniática de tu prima?

- No son asuntos que te importen, además ¿Tengo que tener una excusa para hablarle?

- ¿Tu? Claro que si.

- Me duele que desconfíes tanto en mí.

- He aprendido a hacerlo cada vez que me pides algo.

- Que frio –Rio por lo bajo, volviendo a mirar por la ventana- Solo quiero que despierte al resto, nada mas… y que me haga otro favor, inmediatamente.

- ¿!Que!

- Después de todo, la mayoría a estado durmiendo los últimos años, asi que no vale la pena convocar a reunión si nadie puede estar presente –Se levanto de la silla, acercándose al vidrio- Se supone que Yue debía ser la ultima en salir, pero algo salió mal. Así que no me queda otra que despertar a los otros, además, Luka debía ser uno de los últimos también. Ya no importa el orden en el que lo hagamos, será lo mismo.

- Taiyo ¿Qué es lo que se avecina? –Lo miro serio, le hablo de manera seria también, y el pareció notarlo por que se quedo en silencio durante un momento, y cuando respondió, no se volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa como solía hacer, simplemente se quedo mirando el mar por la ventana-.

- Nada que concierna a la humanidad, simplemente… un asunto familiar.

* * *

><p>- Ok, esto... se esta volviendo incomodo.<p>

El silencio que hubo antes o después de sus palabras fue tan pesado que estaba segura de que podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo de cartón. Además de que los pensamientos de sus compañeros presentes simplemente eran demasiado obvios, por más que trataran de mirarlo como si nada estuviera pasando.

Pero definitivamente el que tenía el lugar con una tensión tan alta, era su capitán.

No lo culpaba por estar de esa manera, con todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, no lo culpaba en lo más mínimo. Pero quería, aunque fuera por un solo momento que fuera menos... expresivo con sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia, Kogata? -Sanso tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y aun habiéndole dicho eso, no había quitado sus ojos del muchacho que estaba parado frente a ellos con una sonrisa sumamente calma, completamente diferente a la que recordaban-.

- Yo tengo una -El muchacho lo miro, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Y si vamos a tomar una taza de te como Ivan-san había sugerido?

- ¡Nadie te pregunto a ti!

- Tampoco tienes porque ser tan agresivo -Murmuro en un suspiro la muchacha de ojos rojos, después, cuando levanto la cabeza un poco, miro de reojo a la supernova que estaba a su lado, la cual no había sacado las manos de sus bolsillos desde que se habían encontrado con la tripulación y el muchacho-.

Y eso era una mala señal, una muy mala señal.

- No es problema Yue-sama, no los culpo tampoco.

- ¡Deja de sonreír de esa manera!

- ¿De que manera?

- !Esa manera!

- Cálmate Sanso, tampoco es para que te pongas así -Inquirió Rui, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo al igual que lo hizo Penguin en el mismo segundo-.

- Primero escuchemos su explicación, luego, puedes decidir que es lo que quieres hacer -Todos se quedaron callados ante las palabras de Law, quien tenia además de la mirada fija en el, los pensamientos fijos en la situación por la que estaba pasando-.

- ¿No quieren ir a un lugar en donde puedan sentarse?

- No tientes tu suerte.

- Yo solo decía -El muchacho levanto los brazos en señal de paz ante las palabras tan cortantes del capitán pirata, quien había entrecerrado los ojos un poco ante sus propias palabras- No creo que sea un tema que quieran discutir en medio de un pasillo, creo.

- Por favor continua, Luka-nii -Cuando llamo su nombre de esa manera, pudo sentir como la mayoría de las miradas se quedaban clavabas en ella, pero lo único que realmente le importaba en ese momento y algo que la aliviaba desde el fondo de su corazón era que su capitán no había volteado a mirarla-.

- ¿Estas segura, Yue-sama? Puede que sea un tema fuerte para ti.

- A mi no es a quien le vas a dar la explicación... yo estaré presente, pero no tengo porque tomármelo personal -Negó un poco con la cabeza-... Aun tenemos tiempo, así que es mejor aprovecharlo.

- Hay tienes razón -Asintió con una sonrisa- ¿Entonces, por donde debería comenzar? ¿En donde quieren comenzar?

- ¿Que tal por el por que estabas sin ropa metido en un zafiro gigante?

- Sanso.

- Él fue quien pregunto por donde queríamos que comenzara -El joven se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado como si la cosa no fuera con el-.

- En realidad, esa es una buena pregunta -Los presentes exceptuando el oso, el capitán y la muchacha se le quedaron mirando con los ojos mas o menos en blanco, como si le estuvieran preguntando si estaba hablando enserio- Quiero decir, eso tiene una explicación.

- ¿Te importaría proseguir?

- El interior de ese zafiro era liquido, y cualquier cosa que no fuera de mi propio cuerpo es desintegrada después de que pasa un tiempo dentro de el -Explico, como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo- El exterior era completamente duro, para que nada entrara y muriera, o pudiera sacarme de ahí.

- ...A estas alturas de mi vida en este viaje por lo mares de una manera u otra encontré la manera de solamente dejar pasar cosas como esas como cosas normales -Penguin asintió lentamente, ante el silencio general que había en el pasillo-.

- Esto no va a funcionar -Law saco una mano de su bolsillo y aprisiono el puente de su nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar, en forma de mostrar que estaba un poco (muy) estresado- Parece que tendré que preguntar las cosas para que el resulta sea satisfactorio.

- Eso recomendé desde un principio -Su mirada se volvió sombría nuevamente al escuchar mas o menos el murmullo que el muchacho había dicho en una voz tan baja que daba la impresión que quería hacerlo pasar desapercibido-.

- Luka-nii... -El muchacho se encogió un poco de hombros ante su nombre pronunciado de esa manera por la muchacha, en un tono de reproche- Por favor... solamente pregunte Capitán, si él no puede responderlo puede pedirme que lo haga yo, so me lo dices puedo decir-

- Olvida esa orden -La corto rápidamente, y cuando la muchacha lo miro, él le devolvió la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza- Solo... olvídala.

-... Hai.

- Entonces... Luka-ya -Volteo a mirarlo, mas o menos dudando en como llamarlo, y al parecer el de pelo azul encontró diversión en eso por que volvió a sonreír, aunque debía admitir que estaba aliviado de que no era la sonrisa que el tanto detestaba- ¿Podrías decirnos que eres exactamente?

- Bueno -Hizo gesto pensativo- Somos lo que ustedes probablemente llaman "Híbridos" solo en el concepto general de la palabra.

-... ¿"Somos"? -Rui pasó un poco de saliva por un momento antes de voltear la cabeza lentamente en su dirección, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a verla, ella misma respondió a la pregunta general que se estableció en la mente de los presentes-.

- Si, somos -Asintió Yueres- Luka-nii, y yo, y la menor parte de mi familia.

- ¿Estas segura de querer seguir escuchando, Srta. Yue? -Cuando Law miro a la nombrada, ella tenía la cabeza baja, y eso sumado a su estatura no pudo realmente ver la expresión que tenia, pero sabía que no era una buena. Y ella, al escuchar el tono de voz un poco más suave de él, simplemente no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable-.

Pero como respuesta a su pregunta, ella simplemente dio un par de pasos a la izquierda, para después sentarse en el piso con la espalda recostada en la pared, indicándoles con la mirada a su familiar y a su capitán que continuaran con su conversación.

-... ¿Porque son híbridos? -Law volteo a verlo- Tienen una apariencia humana, y ciertamente puedo decir que lo son en su mayoría.

Por mas que su subordinada se sintiera perturbada por el tema, no podía dejar de preguntar, porque debido a la situación y a la razón principal por la que él estaba en esa isla simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo.

- Ciertamente en nuestra mayoría somos humanos, cuando nacemos, tenemos la apariencia de uno y además actuamos y vivimos como uno -Asintió- Pero... mientras nos formamos en el vientre de nuestras madres, y hasta nuestro propio interior es diferente al de un humano.

- ¿Interior?

- Law-sama, le estoy diciendo esto porque Yue-sama me pidió que lo hiciera con tranquilidad, así que le pido que no pregunte cosas que la lastimen de manera sentimental sin que yo lo expli-

- Esta bien Luka-nii, deja que te pregunte todo lo que quiera -La voz de la muchacha lo hizo mirar en su dirección, notando que estaba mirando hacia otro lado, como si realmente no estuviera escuchando la conversación, como si no le interesara-.

- …. Espero que estés consciente de lo que después pueda pasar –Suspiro el muchacho antes de mirar otra vez a Law- Somos la octava generación de nuestra familia, probablemente seamos la ultima también. En la primera generación, nuestros ancestros humanos tuvieron hijos con otra raza, una raza sumamente distinta, con el paso de cada generación, los genes de esa raza iban disminuyendo por la mezcla con los humanos, hasta que casi no quedo rastro de ella en la sangre de nuestra familia…. Pero todo cambio en la generación pasada, la de nuestros padres.

- ¿Sus padres?

- Nuestros ancestros humanos eran personas fuera de lo común, tenían un gen que los hacia mas fuerte que las otras personas, pero les hacia tener una vida mas corta también, eran guerreros, usaban armas como si. Cuando se cruzaron las especies, nuestra familia se escondió para que nadie pudiera descubrir la verdad sobre su sangre, y pensaban que habían despistado a todas las personas que sabían de ella, pero…. Se habían equivocado.

- Has escuchado del Doctor Vegapunk ¿Verdad, capitán? Sobre todos sus experimentos en humanos –El nombrado giro un poco la cabeza en dirección a la muchacha, quien tenia la cabeza recostada de la pared, pero no lo estaba viendo, seguía viendo por una ventana-.

- No me digas que…

- _Guerreros con alas en sus espaldas. Alas blancas que cubren todo el cielo. Corre, corre, que llegan los guerreros._

- Eh, yo conozco esa canción –Inquirió Sanso- Cuando éramos niños los otros siempre la cantaban.

- La volvieron una canción infantil, pero tiene el mismos significado –Asintió- Tenemos un gen parecido al de Uroge, el monje –Comento, mirando a Law- Hace muchos años, una persona de su isla, bajo a la tierra, y a pesar de tener alas en su espalda, fue capaz de casarse con una mujer humana.

- Esa mujer tuvo hijos, y esos hijos tuvieron hijos, que a su vez tuvieron hijos… en la tercera generación las alas dejaron de ser tan grandes, en la cuarta el tamaño seguía bajando, hasta que ya no se podían ver. Nos habíamos librado de ellas, habíamos logrado ser personas normales en el exterior, podíamos vivir otra vez con el resto del mundo -Murmuro la muchacha, cerrando los ojos- Pero entonces Vegapunk los encontró.

Los demás estaban en silencio, sacando sus propias conclusiones, que no estaban muy alejadas de la realidad pero aun así no tenían fundamente. Habían pasado mucho tiempo intentando imaginar que era ella, su propia compañera, habían pasado tanto tiempo que ya se esperaban de todo.

- Se dio cuenta de que el interior de nuestros padres seguía siendo el mismo que el de nuestros ancestros –Continuo- Que aun quedaba ese gen en nuestro código genético. No se como lo hizo, pero logro encerrarlos a todos en su laboratorio, ellos tendrían mi edad, y no solo habia logrado encerrarlos a ellos, si no a toda la familia. Intento darles poderes nuevos, maximizar las capacidades de un simple humano. Pero fallo en algo y lograron escapar, destruyendo todo a su paso. Fue en ese momento en el que la marina empezó a buscarlos, pero se escondieron tan bien que no pudieron encontrarlos si no años después, pero para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde.

- Los experimentos que había hecho en ellos, no habían mostrado efectos, Law-sama –Luka miro a Law con una mirada un tanto seria en el rostro, pero al mismo tiempo, con una mirada un poco triste- Pero después se dieron cuenta, que los efectos no salieron en ellos, si no…

- En sus hijos –Completo la frase el hombre, viendo como el muchacho asentía lentamente-.

- Hubieron muchos abortos, y muchas mujeres murieron al no poder soportar la carga que traían en su vientre. Deformidades Oseas, crecimiento sobre humano, desarrollo suficientemente rápido como para solo necesitar 3 meses en el vientre… muy pocos sobrevivieron, pero los que lo hicieron… bueno, pueden vernos a nosotros –Miro a su prima, y luego a el mismo- Nada de lo que podemos hacer es magia, o algún poder místico, es la obra de un error científico. La corriente eléctrica de nuestro cerebro nos permite controlar los componentes de las cosas desde su base, fuego, agua, oxigeno, electricidad, todos sus componentes. Los guardias que los atacaron antes de llegar, por ejemplo, solamente estaba controlando las armaduras por sus componentes.

- A todos los que nacimos en ese momento nos separaron, aunque nos dejaron vivir con nuestros padres. Pero la marina ya nos había encontrado. Al parecer ellos ya sabían bastante sobre nuestra situación, y como vieron que era demasiado peligroso para ellos, decidieron hacer un contrato con nosotros. Nosotros les prestaríamos nuestros poderes, y ellos nos dejarían vivir en donde quisiéramos.

-… A mi punto de vista es un trato bastante injusto.

- Cuando no eres humano, lo ves de otra manera.

- De ahí en adelante, la historia de cada uno es diferente –Suspiro, levantándose- No se en donde están los demás, no se ni siquiera si están vivos, la única persona que he visto en los últimos 14 años es a Luka-nii. Mi caso algo que… espero poder contar más adelante.

- Y esa es básicamente la explicación de lo que somos –El muchacho se quedo en silencio por un momento para después, segundos después, sonreír nuevamente- Para el resto del mundo somos monstruos, y si no fuera porque se olvidaron de nuestra existencia, nos seguirían llamando igual.

- Iré a buscar mis cosas, las deje en la habitación cuando me ba;e –No espero a que nadie le dijera nada, que se lo impidieran o que le dijeran que si, simplemente corrió por el pasillo, lo mas lejos que podía. Y lo hizo tan rápido, que nadie llego a reaccionar a tiempo-.

- Sabía que esto iba a pasar –Después, todas las miradas se centraron en el de pelo azul, pero este no pareció molestarse ante eso porque simplemente suspiro pesadamente- Por eso le dije que se fuera.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- De entre todos nosotros, Yue es la mas sensible con la palabra "Monstruo" –Se rasco la nuca- Como doctor deberías mas o menos entenderlo, Law. Si salimos el vientre a los 3 meses porque estamos completamente desarrollados, no es de extrañar que cuando estamos en el mundo también nuestro crecimiento sea anormal. Nada mas mírala a ella –Señalo con la cabeza el lugar por el que se había ido- Se quedo en la figura de una niña, porque cuando era una aparentaba mas edad, cuando tenia 4 aparentaba 10, y hay un momento, en el que ese crecimiento simplemente se para, es temporal, pero a veces nos afecta mucho.

Después el capitán se quedo en silencio, mirando también en la dirección en la que se habia ido. Y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos.

- Bajen al puerto y preparen el submarino. Nos vamos.

-… Aye –Tardaron un poco en responder, pero todos los presentes sabían que no valia mucho la pena preguntarle el por que de las cosas al hombre-.

- Si quieren, pueden llevarse las cosas de valor y oro que Ivan-sama tiene, no creo que le sirvan de mucho cuando despierte –Ofreció el muchacho y, por alguna razón que el no entiendo, ellos solamente asintieron y se retiraron en silencio-… Parece que se sorprendieron más de lo que espere.

- No es necesario que te preocupes por eso, en cambio, quiero que me respondas algo.

- Sabia que tarde o temprano ibas a preguntar algo en privado. Adelante, prometí responder todo lo que quisieras.

- Cuando estábamos en ese jardín, dijiste que una prima tuya había estado en la tierra santa –Comenzó, lentamente- Te referías a ella ¿Verdad?

- Eso es algo que no me toca a mi decirte –Negó con la cabeza- Creo que deberían irse rápido, la ilusión que cree en la isla se esta desvaneciendo, los marines llegaran en cualquier momento y eso puede llegar a ser un problema –Law solo asintió, dándose la vuelta no del todo convencido, pero sabiendo que no estaba en el modo de pelear en ese momento cuando estaba digiriendo todo lo que había descubierto ese día- Y un ultimo consejo.

Cuando se detuvo y volteo, se encontró con que tenía una expresión aun mas seria en el rostro, cosa que prendió las alarmas en su cabeza.

- Se lo que planeas Law, tus acciones denotan lo que estas buscando realmente –Se tenso un poco notablemente, y frunció el entrecejo un poco- No te voy a detener si eso es lo que piensas, no voy a interponerme en tu camino y hasta lamento no poder darte lo que has estado buscando en esta isla, porque es algo que es parte de mi cuerpo. Mira, cuando lo logres, tendrás conexiones con personas de muy alto rango… y cuando las tengas, no confíes en los otros Law, por lo que más quieras, no confíes en ninguno de ellos.

- ¿Otros?

- En total, somos 10, solamente 10 sobrevivientes de la masacre que sufrió nuestra familia, o más bien, nuestro clan –Bajo la cabeza- Yue-sama y yo somos diferentes a ellos, a nosotros no nos gusta la violencia, por eso te digo que no confíes en ellos, muchos piratas cometieron el error de hacerlo, y el único que salió vivo de eso, fue Gold Roger -Volvió a levantar la vista- No seas estúpido como esos que fallaron, no nos trates como armas, como nos trata el gobierno, trátanos como lo hizo el… trátanos como personas.

Y Luka se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa un poco burlona que estaba en los labios el hombre, quien continuo su camino como si nunca hubiera escuchado nada, pero después, cuando estuvo un poco lejos, pudo escucharlo claramente.

- ¿Armas? Me ofendes Luka-ya, ni siquiera había pensado en esa palabra.

Luka se quedo callada, completamente estupefacto, pero después una risa pidió salir de su garganta, pasándose una mano por la frente mientras miraba por una de las ventanas.

- Definitivamente los novatos de esta era son mas interesantes de lo que pensé –Se quedo así un segundo para después bajar la mano lentamente, dando un par de pasos para quedar frente al vidrio- _Solo espero que siga pensando así, al igual que Luffy-san, Ace-san y Garp-san… si no lo hace y no pasa la prueba, Taiyo no dudara en matarlo._

* * *

><p>Apretó un poco contra su pecho sus Tenssen, respirando lo mas regularmente que podía. Miro de reojo a sus compañeros, quienes subían cosas al submarino para después meterlas dentro, probablemente a la cocina o a la sala de tesoros. Estaba tan pegada a la baranda que probablemente estaba pasando desapercibida, pero sabia que eso no podía ser por siempre.<p>

Y eso, tenia que admitir, le daba un poco de miedo.

¿Un poco? Estaba completamente aterrorizada. Tan simple como eso.

No había sido mentira lo que le había dicho a su capitán, intentaba olvidar, realmente lo estaba intentando, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Y por eso mismo, los recuerdos de la gente alejándose de su alrededor venían a su mente, los recuerdos de los adultos alejando a sus niños de ella, los recuerdos de sus caras llenas de miedo y de horror, como si fuera una cosa asquerosa en vez de tener una forma humana, como si fuera… un simple monstruo.

- Yue –Pego un saltito y casi grita dé la impresión al escuchar la voz de Rui tan cerca de ella, mas bien sorprendida por no haberlo sentido antes. Mas rápido que inmediata, se volteo en su dirección, apretando aun más la Tenssen contra su pecho, notando que el muchacho estaba con Penguin y Sanso a los lados-.

- ¿…Si?

Cuando se le quedaron mirando, respiro profundo, y aguanto la respiración, como si con eso pudiera parar el tiempo y salir corriendo de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo. Pero cuando Sanso levanto la mano en su dirección, cerró los ojos fuertemente, queriendo desaparecer de cualquier forma.

- ¿Estas bien? Pareces un poco rara –Pero después los abrió sorprendida, parpadeando un par de veces, cuando sintió las palmadas sobre su cabeza, y cuando levanto el rostro pudo ver la sonrisa el muchacho, la cual para ella no había cambiado en lo más mínimo- ¿No quieres ir a dormir? ¡Después de todo sigues en crecimiento!

- Eso no se le dice a una dama.

- ¡No m pegues! –Exclamo el muchacho mirando a Penguin mientras ponía las manos sobre su cabeza, justo en la zona en la que su mano había impactado-.

- Entonces deja de decirle ese tipo de cosas.

- ¡Pero es la ver- DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE PEGARME!

- Esos dos no tienen remedio –Negó Rui con una sonrisa, mirando la escena que estaban montando sus dos compañeros-.

-… -Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta en sorpresa, mientras sus ojos demostraban como no podía creer lo que en ese momento estaba viendo. Miro a Rui de la misma manera, y el al notar lo que estaba pensando, sonrió ampliamente, poniendo una mano en la cabeza-.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada –Negó con la cabeza- Nada ha cambiado ¿Verdad?

Le tomo un momento responder con la cabeza, negando de lado a lado casi frenéticamente, cosa que hizo que el muchacho riera un poco.

- Bien.

- ¿Todo esta listo? –Los dos miraron como Law subió al submarino, inspeccionando todo con la mirada todo a su alrededor. Cuando Rui se alejó un poco de ella, miro primero de reojo la mansión que había en lo alto de la montaña, casi a la mitad de ella, y luego se volteo completamente hacia ella, mirándola fijamente-.

- ¿Esta bien para ti no despedirte? –Esa vez no se sobresalto cuando escucho la voz cerca de ella, solo sonrió un poco ante las palabras de su capitán, y sin quitar la mirada del castillo respondió-.

- Él es uno de mis primos favoritos, el mejor puedo decir, con el que fui mas unida, y el que hizo mas cosas por mi. Luka-nii vino aquí en mi lugar –Sonrió, colgando las Tenssen en su cinturón para poner las manos en la baranda- Pero el eligió quedarse aquí para cuidar esta isla, por eso no creo que haya necesidad de despedirse. Después de todo conmigo es lo mismo.

- ¿Lo mismo?

- Si –Asintió, y lo miro de reojo- Porque yo también elegí el lugar en donde quedarme.

- ¡Capitán, los marines se acercan!

Law había escuchado a Bepo pero por ese momento simplemente no respondió, simplemente se quedo mirando lo que estaba mirando, pensando lo que estaba pensando, y sonrió, asintiendo un poco.

- Ya veo –Volteo la cara en dirección al oso- ¡Preparase para sumergirse!

- ¡Aye, capitán!

- Nosotros también deberíamos entrar, Srta. Yue –Comento, caminando con la mano en los bolsillos hacia la entrada de su submarino, con esa sonrisa aun en los labios-.

- …. ¡Aye, capitán! –Rio un poco, siguiéndole el paso con pequeños saltos-.

Por lo menos… no había salido tan mal como había pensado.

¡BOOM!

Se quedo quieta en su lugar. El sonido había llegado a sus oídos con un atisbo de dolor, y la presión que había creado la explosión había llegado como una suave brisa a su espalda. Podía ver desde donde estaba las caras de sus compañeros, sus ojos sorprendidos y sus expresiones petrificadas. Dios, incluso pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa de su capitán cuando se volteo a ver lo que ella tenia de espaldas. Luego el la miro a ella, negando con la cabeza, como si quisiera decir algo.

Pero ella no le hizo casa por primera vez. Se volteo.

Y vio el fuego salir desde la mitad de la montaña, mas precisamente de la mansión que antes había descansado en ese lugar.

La respiración se le paro. Y pensó por un momento que el corazón se le había parado también.

La sangre se le congelo en las venas.

El cerebro dejo de funcionarle por un momento.

Y por segundos se quedo así, viendo con ojos abiertos como algunos de sus compañeros se acercaban más a la baranda para poder ver el fuego, buscando y pensando que podría haberlo causado. Pero en ese momento, en donde el mundo se volvió negro, en donde no quedo mas espacio en su mente, reacciono de la única manera en la que podía reaccionar en ese momento.

- ¡LUKA-NII!

Todo pasó en cámara lenta para ella. Podía ver más o menos de reojo como los barcos de la marina lanzaban cañones a su dirección. Pero no le importo, tampoco le importo que prácticamente se había desgarrado la garganta gritando. Solamente quería verlo una vez mas, quería poder haber dicho un "Hasta luego" en vez de haber pensado en un "adiós" simplemente quería hacerlo.

Su mente estaba tan colapsada que no puso resistencia cuando Sanso prácticamente la cargo para meterla dentro del submarino, cubriendo intencionalmente su mirada con lo que podía de su traje. El sonido de la explosión seguía retumbando en sus oídos, pero cuando fue remplazado por el sonido de las alarmas, su cuerpo reacciono de una manera diferente. Levanto las manos, agarrando con fuerza lo primero que había encontrado, lo cual era la tela del traje de su mejor amigo, ni siquiera notando que los dos estaban sentados en el suelo, y sintió como el agua corría por su rostro. Nuevamente, su garganta se desgarro debido a su voz, pero más bien, por el dolor de sus sollozos.

No recordaba la ultima vez en la que había llorado tanto, o siquiera la ultima vez en la que había llorado, pero en ese momento, no le importaba.


	38. Chapter 35

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

_Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones_

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

35: Llega un momento en la vida en el que ya nada depende de nosotros, solo podemos esperar y ver que pasa.

* * *

><p><em>- Law, tienes que recordar como pirata que en tu viaje puedes encontrarte con todo tipo de personas. Pero más que nada, tienes que recordar que puedes encontrarte con personas que a pesar de que saben que no es bueno para ellos lo que están haciendo, que a pesar de que están sufriendo mucho, se retraen en sí mismos para no hacer daño a los demás.<em>

Quito la vista de la ventana de su habitación, suspirando casi con alivio al poder respirar sabiendo que ni sus subordinados ni el estaban en peligro o siendo perseguidos.

Para ser sincero con el mismo, las últimas 48 horas habían sido de suma tensión para él. Las primeras 24 porque simplemente el ser perseguidos por la marina tan insistentemente nunca era algo relajante. Y la tensión de las últimas 24 horas había sido causada por alguna que tenía nombre y apellido: Yueres D Asarami.

Ok, tenía que comenzar por lo que había causado casi todo lo que había pasado, lo cual era la explosión que probablemente había acabado con la vida de quien había odiado por un día completo.

Y ese penúltimo hecho, si había sido un gran shock para él, sin duda alguna debió ser más grande para la muchacha. Y es que de tan solo recordar la expresión que ella había tenido cuando observo la expresión, era una expresión que nunca había visto en su vida.

Y tenía que admitir que los sollozos denla muchacha, esos que le hubieran desgarrado la garganta a cualquiera, seguía resonando en sus oídos como si en ese preciso momento los estuviera escuchando. Y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de su rostro lleno de lágrimas hasta el tope, le llevaba tan fuertemente que tenía que pasar un buen tiempo buscando otra cosa en la que pensar.

Cuando todo el peligro había pasado, el como el resto de la tripulación, iba a dormir en su habitación cuando se le ocurrió cumplir con la disculpa que le debía a Yue por medio de devolverle su diario y de paso darle el de su recién fallecido primo, el cual había tomado tal vez sin permiso, como muestra de su sentido pésame. Pero no había contado con que, cuando se paró en frente de la puerta, estando a punto de tocarla, había escuchado el eco que hacían sus sollozos en las paredes de su habitación. Después de eso, por alguna razón, simplemente no tenía fuerzas de estar cerca de esa habitación.

Recibió más de un aviso de su tripulación diciendo y afirmando que ella no había salido desde que la habían dejado ahí, y por lo tanto, no había comido por los últimos dos días. Tanto como doctor como capitán tenía el deber de estar seguro de que su tripulación estaba saludable, y eso podía decir que era un golpe duro a su orgullo como capitán pirata. Había estado a punto de sacarla el mismo de la habitación, pero algo le decía que si había cerrado la puerta había sido por algo.

- _Tres horas más_ -Se levantó de su silla, tomando con una mano su nodachi mientras la otra la metía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Miro de reojo una pequeña caja que estaba en una de las esquinas de su escritorio por un momento, antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta- _Solo... por tres horas más._

* * *

><p>- ¿No te ha abierto la puerta a ti tampoco, eh? -Delko suspiro como respuesta a su propia pregunta cuando observo como Bepo entraba a la cocina con un bandeja con un plato de sopa en las manospatas, con Sanso y Rui detrás con las manos en los bolsillos- Esto es malo, ya ha pasado todo el día ahí dentro sin probar bocado. Y no creo que ayer haya comido algo...

No había pasado más de dos días desde que habían logrado salir de la mira de los marines que los habían empezado a perseguir desde el preciso momento en el que habían huido de la última isla. Habían pasado uno de esos dos días sin dormir, estando completamente al tanto del radar para evitar los múltiples barcos que seguían su rastro desde la superficie hasta que pudieron perderlos. Fue el día después de eso, cuando todo mundo había despertado en la mañana que se habían dado cuenta de que la única mujer en todo el submarino no había salido de su habitación desde que la habían puesto ahí para que descansara.

Pero con lo que no contaban era que ni entre todos juntos, podían sacarla de ahí.

- No importa cuántas veces toquemos o tratemos de entrar, nunca resulta -Rui dejo un pesado suspiro salir desde el fondo de su garganta, mientras Sanso dejaba salir de la suya algo más parecido a un gruñido- Tampoco es como si fuera su culpa... pero aun así... no sé qué hacer en este tipo de situación.

- Tal vez deberíamos forzar la puerta.

- Eso solo empeoraría las cosas mocoso -Delko negó con la cabeza al tiempo que suspiraba más pesadamente- ¿El capitán no ha dicho nada?

- Dijo que nos prepararnos porque en cualquier momento podemos plegar a la nueva isla, y sobre Yue... nos dijo que la dejáramos tranquila.

- El sabrá porque lo dice -El cocinero tomo la bandeja del oso y dio la media vuelta- Vayan a hacer algo productivo mientras tanto, está más que claro que en este momento no podemos hacer nada de utilidad por ella.

- ... Eso lo dices porque no fuiste tú al que ella se aferró para llorar.

El de la pañoleta apretó los dientes al tiempo que apretaba los puños y se daba vuelta para salir de la cocina prácticamente azotando la puerta tras el-.

- !Sanso!

- Déjalo -Aunque Delko estaba de espaldas a él, se podía imaginar la cara que en ese momento Rui estaba poniendo- Después de todo tiene razón. Para el, el haberla visto reír a la primera había sido un gran shock ¿recuerdas? la llamo bipolar hasta el cansancio. No puedo empezar a imaginarme como debió haber sido sostenerla mientras lloraba por lo que ella estaba llorando.

Tanto Bepo como Rui se quedaron mirando la puerta por la que Sanso había salido con una mirada un poco triste en los ojos. Después de todo, tenían que admitirían que Delko tenía razón.

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar mientras las luces rojas empezaban a titilar.

- "Prepárense, salimos a la superficie"

- Espero que por lo menos el clima de arriba logre subirle el ánimo a esa mocosa -El hombre se secó las manos con su delantal mientras miraba a los dos otros dos- Si el capitán dice que la dejen tranquila, entonces es lo que deben hacer, después de todo me da la impresión de que él es una de las personas en este submarino que la comprende lo suficiente como para saber qué es lo mejor para ella... o por lo menos eso espero.

* * *

><p>Un constante silbido entonando una simpático melodía resonó por los pasillos de mármol blanco, rompiendo de una manera y otra el ambiente tan rígido que estaba presente en casi todo momento. Además de la canción, se podían escuchar muy ligeros pasos avanzar por uno de los tantos pasillos, como si quisiera que alguien en específico la encontrara, como si estuviera dando pistas de su paradero, pero aun así no se detenía en su caminata.<p>

No lo hizo hasta que estuvo de frente a una puerta en específico. Detuvo tanto su caminata como su silbido. Con sus ojos prácticamente blancos escaneo el diseño de la puerta antes de abrirla con una mano y asomarse en el interior de la habitación con una mirada un tanto neutra.

- ¿Se puede? –Inquirió con una mueca, mirando la figura que estaba sentada al otro lado del escritorio, con una pluma en mano y con muchas filas de papeles a los lados, sin mencionar las bolsas que tenía bajo los ojos, un fruto probable de la falta de sueño durante varios días continuos-… ¿Llegue en mal momento?

- Ha estado así por los últimos dos días, así que no creo que haya ningún problema Kia-san –La de pelo gris miro al hombre de pelo casi igual, el cual estaba sentado en uno de los sofás escribiendo unas cosas en algunos papeles- Eso pasa por hacer cosas sin meditar, así que por favor no se moleste en preguntarle por qué ya que espero que ahora lo sepa muy bien.

- ¿Sin meditar? –Repitió lo dicho en un murmullo, mientras veía el aura oscura que rodeaba la figura que estaba en el escritorio, que en ese momento subió la mirada lentamente de los papeles que tenía en frente a su persona- ¿….Taiyo?

- Ah, eres tu Kia –Su voz sonaba completamente ida, como si de un zombie se tratara, o como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse para no volver a despertar jamás- No note cuando entraste.

- Si… -Asintió, más o menos insegura de lo que debía responder- ¿Es… es un buen momento?

- ¿Ah? Ah, sí, solamente estaba haciendo papeleo… por lo que te mande a hacer… y porque había querido hacerlo, y responder a las cartas de todos los vice-almirantes amenazándome… nada fuera de lo normal, después de todo tengo que estar preparado para este tipo de cosas porque siempre es por mi culpa –Rio amargamente, mientras devolvía la vista al papel y empezaba a mover la mano que tenía la pluma nuevamente-.

- …. Ya veo –Asintió de manera lenta- Bueno… solamente venía a entregarte uno de los resultados de la primera tarea que me encargaste –Registro un bolso de tamaño medio que estaba atado a su cinturón, y de el saco una especie de bolsita blanca con algo al parecer pesado dentro-.

A penas saco la bolsita blanca, los dos hombres pararon sus escrituras y la miraron casi seriamente. Cuando ella la puso con cuidado en el escritorio, el más joven de los dos hombres miro la tela antes de estirar una mano hacia ella y sostenerla en su mano mientras con la otra la abría.

- No fue mucho problema el conseguirla –Comento, mirándolo seriamente- Pero, por más que lo buscara, no pude encontrar su libro –Permaneció en silencio mientras el de cabello negro alzaba con sus dedos el zafiro en forma de diamante que tenía en sus manos. Hasta parecía cristal por el aspecto delicado del material-.

Taiyo cerró los ojos un momento cerrando su palma alrededor del cristal antes de abrirlos otra vez.

- No creo que Yue lo allá agarrado –Murmuro, metiendo la piedra preciosa de nueva cuenta en la bolsa-.

- Yo tampoco lo creo, pero sigue estando en el mismo lugar en el que está el de ella, lo que significa que o ella lo agarro o alguien de la tripulación en la que esta lo hizo… ¿Debería ir a recuperarlo?

- Déjalo Kia, buen trabajo –Suspiro, sosteniendo una cabeza con su palma-.

- ¿Estás seguro que no hay problema con eso? –El otro hombre presente lo miro fijamente, como si con eso pudiera sacarle la respuesta tan rápido como quería-.

- Sip, completamente seguro –Sonrió un poco- Que lo tenga ella, o que lo tenga yo, al final sigue siendo lo mismo. Estoy seguro de que puede mantenerlo seguro el tiempo que sea necesario, luego, no tendrá más opción que dármelo por las buenas –Entrelazo sus dedos, estirando los brazos hacia arriba- Ahhh~ y yo que pensaba que ese Trafalgar no tendría ninguna utilidad para nosotros, pero al final termino teniendo un buen uso –Sonrió aún más, levantándose de la silla- Kia, tomate una semana de descanso, te la mereces. Y la necesitaras para lo que viene después.

- ¿Localizaste a los demás?

- Todas sus ubicaciones están marcadas en un mapa, te lo daremos cuando comiences la misión –Asintió- Pero va a ser un poco duro, así que tomate tu tiempo.

- ¿Duro? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde? –Lo miro un poco sorprendida, aunque para el punto de vista de cualquiera que la viera en ese momento, no estaba mostrando absolutamente ninguna emoción en su rostro-.

- Mucho –Suspiro un poco, pero sin borrar su sonrisa- Un año, o tal vez dos… no estoy muy seguro de la localización de cada uno pero de igual manera todos están muy separados –Observo el mapa que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de la oficina y se acercó- Sera duro Kia.

- Es mi deber como "ADK – U9" –Ladeo el rostro- Aunque tenga que viajar por todo el mundo, aunque tenga que pasar siglos buscándolos, lograre despertarlos a todos.

- Confió en eso Kia, no te confundas con mis palabras –No se volteo a verla, y camino hacia la ventana, para poner una mano sobre el vidrio- Estoy seguro de que lograras despertar a los que siguen durmiendo, pero lo que va a costar es hacer que cooperen con nosotros, después de todo estoy seguro de que siguen enojados por lo que paso ese día hace años.

- Fue hace mucho tiempo…

- Sabes que ellos odian a la marina tanto como nosotros la odiamos –La miro por sobre su hombro, aun sonriendo- Más bien, me odian a mí por trabajar con la marina, me odian por seguir aquí aun cuando no les haga caso… pero tenemos que reunirlos a todo Kia, pase lo que pase.

- Quiero pedir permiso para algo.

- ¿Mm?

- Dices que es seguro dejar el libro con ella. Quiero comprobar eso.

- ¿Quieres probar a Yue después de 15 años? –Inquirió mirándola de reojo. Y ella asintió- Si llegas a pasarte de la raya, sabes lo que va a pasar ¿No?

- Entendido, Taiyo…sama.

* * *

><p>El sonido de la cerradura abrirse resonó por el pasillo, talando el silencio casi sepulcral que había en el mismo. Cuando abrió la puerta por completo, encontrándose nada más que silencio en la habitación, le indico con la mirada a Sanso que le pasara la bandeja que tenía en manos, la cual además del plato de sopa, tenía los dos diarios encima. El asintió un poco inseguro, y después de dársela y mirar de reojo la habitación, dio media vuelta para irse. Law no termino de entrar a la habitación hasta que escucho los pasos de su subordinado desaparecer en la lejanía.<p>

Entro con mucho cuidado, tanto, que sus pasos no se escucharon resonar a pesar de su peso. No miro la cama ni quien dormir en ella hasta que dejo la bandeja suavemente sobre la mesa de noche. Luego, después de respirar muy profundamente, se empezó a girar lentamente en su dirección, notando primero que nada que estaba hecha un ovillo encima de las sabanas, notando que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cubrirse con las sabanas.

Frunció el entrecejo en desaprobación. Pero después relajo la expresión, la relajo cuando su mente recupero lo que realmente había venido a hacer.

Después de analizar la posición en la que estaba, subió la mirada hasta su rostro, notando las sombras que había debajo de sus ojos, probablemente por no dormir lo suficiente en los últimos días, probablemente por estar llorando en ese cuarto durante los últimos dos días… completamente sola… completamente encerrada a pesar de su profundo odio hacia la oscuridad.

Cuando alejo esos pensamientos de su mente escaneo su rostro, pensando que realmente debía de estar cansada como para tener esa expresión mientras dormía. Suspiro. Eso no tenía muy buena pinta, ni siquiera estaba despierta y ya podía notar el enredo mental que tenia de tan solo pensar en lo que diría. No era como si lo hubiera practicado antes, solamente había pensado antes un poco en las palabras que _podría _decirle… pero solo un poco.

- … ¿Ca…capitán?

Casi respingo cuando escucho la voz de ella resonar en la habitación, y abrió los ojos que había cerrado un momento de manera inmediata para mirarlo, encontrándose con sus ojos rojos mirándole con un color un poco opaco, con los ojos no totalmente abiertos, notablemente cansados debido a los acontecimientos sucedidos en los últimos días. Se quedó callado, mirándole como un idiota, como si fuera la primera vez que la hubiera visto.

Y era la primera vez que la había visto en ese estado. Tal vez era por eso que la miraba de esa manera.

Y ella le devolvió la mirada como si le estuviera rogando algo, pero no quiso pensar que le estaba rogando que saliera de la habitación porque quería estar sola, porque aun si así fuera, estaba completamente seguro de que _no lo iba a hacer._

-….. ¿Qué… hace aquí? –Vio cómo empezó a hacer un ademan de levantarse de la cama, poniendo los brazos a los lados para usarlos como soporte. Cosa que inmediatamente impidió, agarrándola de un brazo con una mano para dejarla en la cama-.

- Quédate ahí –No quiso que sonara como una orden, porque ya había tenido más que suficiente cargas mentales con lo que había pasado con ella y las ordenes, pero no pudo evitar que sonara como una. Más que nada porque no había sabido que hacer cuando la vio levantándose. Simplemente parecía tan… _débil _que parecía que si se levantaba, iba a desmayarse o a romperse algo-.

Y al ver como lo miraba, no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado para no ver esos ojos que le reclamaban una respuesta o una explicación a sus acciones. Cosa que por alguna razón no tenía. Pero que ella no lo preguntara verbalmente ayudaba un poco, por no decir mucho.

Solo volteo a mirarla nuevamente cuando vio de reojo como se volvía a recostar, aun mirándolo, pero por lo menos no de la misma manera, eso le dio un poco de libertad por así decirlo y contuvo un suspiro de alivio.

- Es una estúpida pregunta –Comenzó a decir, encogiéndose un poco de hombros- Es una realmente estúpida pregunta pero… ¿Cómo estás? –Si fuera el quien estuviera viendo esa situación en vez de estar en ella, se hubiera reído de buena gana, pero en ese momento no podía evitar sentirse estúpido haciéndolo. Pero si una cosa era Law, además de pirata, era un hombre de palabra… y él le había prometido tratar bien a una mujer que se lo mereciera a esa persona, por mucho que le costara, y podía decir que la persona que estaba frente a ella encajaba perfectamente en esa descripción-.

-…. No estoy tan bien –Hizo una mueca, sonriendo de lado mínimamente, cosa que no lo convenció en lo más mínimo- Estoy mejor que ayer… y que esta mañana –Ladeo un poco el rostro- Ya se me secaron las lágrimas, no van a salir más –Dijo, como si fuera un aviso- Supongo… que eso es un alivio para mí –Rio en voz baja y subió la mirada- Realmente lamento haber actuado de esta manera… realmente lo lamento, y ya paso, ya no llorare… así que por favor no me veas así capitán –Lo miro directo a los ojos, fijándose en la expresión seria que le decía todo, y pensó por un momento que no le iba a devolver la mirada pero se había equivocado, porque Law no quito sus ojos de los de ella ni mucho menos-.

- No has comido en dos días –Murmuro, estirando una mano hacia ella- Has estado encerrada en este cuarto por dos días, sola, en la oscuridad –Saco sus ojos desde debajo de la sombra que hacia su gorro- El único familiar que has visto en años falleció en una explosión frente a tus propios ojos… ¿Cómo es que sigues diciendo que estas bien? ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta lo ridículo que suena eso? –Puso una mano en su hombro, haciendo que lo mirara más fijamente de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo- Nadie te va a culpar si lloras.

Su expresión era de perplejidad, porque sin duda alguna esas palabras eran las últimas que pensaba escuchar de su persona. Pero por alguna razón… parecía ser como si eso era lo que había esperado escuchar durante un tiempo porque casi de inmediato sus ojos se empañaron y los ojos le volvieron a arder. Negó un poco con la cabeza, sintiendo como su rostro se mojaba al igual que parte de su cuello, pero en ese momento era algo que no le importaba.

- E-Él estaba ahí –Murmuro- Estaba tan cerca de mi… y ni siquiera le dije adiós –Llevo sus manos vueltas puños a los ojos, tratando de cubrirlo por completo – Estaba tan cerca –Dejo salir un sollozo- Y no pude hacer nada –Negó con la cabeza lenta pero fuertemente-.

- … No fue culpa tuya –Law pudo sentir como las lágrimas resbalaban hasta caer en su mano, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para quitarla de donde la tenía, simplemente la dejo ahí, mojándose, al tiempo que la miraba llorar como la había visto llorar esa vez. A todo pulmón, sin detenerse, sin querer hacerlo, sin poder hacerlo-.

El tiempo no importaba, por lo menos en ese momento, pudo ver más o menos como debido al movimiento del submarino sobre el agua hizo que lo que fuera que tapaba la ventana de la habitación se moviera, dejando entrar la luz del sol que para ese momento estaba completamente pintada de naranja, mostrando así que el cielo estaba en medio de un atardecer. Pero aun sabiendo eso no movió su mirada de ella, no volteo a ninguna otra parte, no miro otra cosa ni pensó en otra persona.

Ahora solo estaba ella.

En su mente, solo estaba ella en ese momento. Cerro los ojos, sintiendo como aparecía una pequeña incomodidad en su pecho, en donde se suponía que estaba su corazón, pero simplemente lo ignoro al igual que ignoro lo que su mente trataba de decirle en ese momento acerca de esa incomodidad. Sentía que no quería saberlo, o que si lo sabía ese momento de una manera u otra cambiaría radicalmente.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente cuando sintió que la respiración de la persona que estaba frente a el volvía a la normalidad, encontrándose con que al parecer las lágrimas dejaban de salir de su rostro, haciendo que se preguntara cuando tiempo habían pasado en esa situación. Encontrándose después que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Pasaron un par de segundos más para que quitara los puños de sus ojos, dejando ver sus ojos rojos, a plena vista un poco dolidos. Dio unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de volver a mirarlo, esta vez con un poco de vergüenza en el rostro.

- ¿Mejor? –Tardo un poco, pero asintió lentamente, tratando de mirar a otro lado para evitar el rojo que se estaba alojando en su cara, cosa que fue imposible para ella- Cuando te desahogas de esta manera, es difícil volver a llorar en un tiempo así que creo que por unos días estarás bien –Sonrió de lado, quitando finalmente la mano que tenía en su hombro, sintiendo esa misma mano bastante caliente- Tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero es un buen momento –Murmuro, más para sí que para la otra muchacha. Llevo una mano a la bandeja, agarrando primero uno de los diarios con su mano, notando como ella aguantaba una exclamación en su garganta- … Lamento haber tomado esto sin permiso.

Fue un murmullo más o menos entre dientes, al tiempo que le tendía el diario. Ella se le quedo mirando un segundo antes de tomarlo entre manos y, por primera vez, sentándose lentamente en la cama. Su mirada estaba fija en su libro, hasta le dio varias vueltas para poder verlo mejor, pero después lo levanto hasta el nivel de su cara y sonrió con alivio.

- Esta entero –Murmuro con alivio, además de con un suspiro. Y Law se sintió un poco ofendido-.

Pero se le quito inmediatamente cuando los recuerdos de cómo había tratado de abrir el libro.

- … Y esto es lo que probablemente no sea tan buena idea –Miro el otro libro y luego a ella, notando que ella también lo estaba viendo. Al ver que se lo estaba tomando con más calma de la que pensaba, tomo el libro con una de sus manos, tendiéndoselo-.

Paso un par de momentos mirándolo. Pero primero puso el suyo propio en su regazo, antes de agarrar el otro con las dos manos. Bajo las manos, poniendo ese encima del suyo sobre su regazo, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Law también lo miro, y al parecer ella noto eso porque le puso una mano encima a la cubierta.

- No recuerdo si te lo habíamos dicho antes –Murmuro – Pero nuestro código genético es compatible con la composición de lo que en el mundo llamamos piedras preciosa, más bien nuestra estructura ósea por culpa de Vegapunk pero es lo mismo. Es como el ADN de una persona, cada uno es compatible con una diferente…. Luka-nii –Trago un poco- Era compatible con la composición de los zafiros.

- Cuando el terremoto había comenzado, tú lo habías utilizado para pararlo –Inquirió, haciendo una mueca al recordarlo-.

-Es obvio que la familia tiene de una manera y otra una partes iguales en la sangre, este libro está escrito con su propia sangre –Lo abrió, mostrando letras rojas que difícilmente podía creer que eran escritas con sangre- ¿Recuerdas que Sanso pregunto él porque estaba dentro de un Zafiro gigante? Cuando estamos dentro de nuestras respectivas piedras, estamos en el modo de descanso, en otras palabras estamos durmiendo, solo una persona que tenga similitud sanguínea con la persona que está en modo de descanso puede despertarlo. Es como… -Se rasco la nuca- Es como si… no sé cómo explicarlo –Rio un poco- Es como si estuvieras controlando esa sangre, como si fuera nuestro poder normal, controlándola desde su base, puedes hacer que esa persona salga de esa modo, y vuelva a despertar.

Lo admitía, le costaba entender todo eso, porque por más que dijera que era pura ciencia, que estuviera asociado a ese tipo de cosas no le entraba en la mente. Había escuchado durante mucho tiempo acerca de los experimentos de Vegapunk, experimentos de todo tipo, pero nunca había visto el resultado de uno en persona.

- ¿Y para qué es el libro?

- Es una manera de comunicarnos –Respondió, pasando algunas páginas- Por ejemplo, mira, estas son conversaciones conmigo cuando éramos más pequeños –Rio un poco- Eran buenos tiempos –Cerro el libro- Gracias –Sonrió un poco más que antes, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Muchas gracias capitán, por todo.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, la opresión en su pecho.

También sintió la necesidad de meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y bajar la cara, para que ella no pudiera verle el rostro, porque por alguna razón sintió que todo el calor de su cuerpo se iba a su rostro.

Estaba avergonzado.

Trafalgar Law, estaba avergonzado.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo creía que sabía la razón.


	39. Chapter 36

Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back.  
>Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones<br>N/A: One piece no me pertenece.  
>NA 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un  
>pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre<br>el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el  
>que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor<br>aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

AVISO: Perdon por no haber actualizado antes y perdon por lp corto de este cap pero realmente estos dias no he podido escribir para nada, y que me llevaran de viaje no ayuda en lo mas minimo, pero les prometo que realmente tratare de escribir mas seguido.  
>36: A veces creemos que los sentimientos son<br>como llaves, que de repente y no las vuelvas a encontrar en años.

* * *

><p>Sonrió de medio lado mientras miraba por sobre su hombre como Sanso y los demás trataban de empezar un juego de pelota con una cubeta oxidada, aunque por el momento solo había logrado herirse los unos a los otros y comenzar peleas absolutamente estúpidas. Luego miro hacia el frente, entrecerrando un poco los ojos cuando el sol medio la cegó un por un momento, sintiendo como el viento salado le golpeaba el rostro, escuchando con atención como las olas chocaban con el metal del submarino. Todos su sentidos estaban en ello, en inspeccionar su alrededor, en notar cualquier detalle.<p>

Pero había un pequeño detalle que no quería haber notado. Era uno que la estaba haciendo chocar su puño sobre la parte izquierda de su pecho, donde su corazón estaba, como si estuviera golpeando suavemente un tambor. Y era que en ese momento su corazón parecía eso exactamente: Un tambor. Lo había notado hacia unas horas, no mucho, cuando prácticamente la habían sacado a las rastras de su habitación para ponerla en la pequeña conglomeración de rocas que simulaban una isla mientras Delko cocinaba el almuerzo.

No sabía porque latía de esa manera, y podía asegurar que no le gustaba para nada, porque las cosquillas que le hacia ese ritmo en la boca del estómago era una sensación un poco incomoda. Al principio había supuesto que era por la falta de alimento que su estómago estaba actuando de esa manera, pero después de unos segundos se había convencido de que no era por eso, muchas veces antes había pasado un cierto tiempo sin comer, y ciertamente nunca se había sentido de esa forma.

Cuando intento descubrir el porqué de ese sentimiento se encontró con un absoluto silencio en su mente como respuesta. Después de una hora más o menos de tratar de conseguirla, se rindió al ver que su mente no le iba a dar tregua por un buen rato y se dedicó a seguir con su mano el ritmo de su corazón con gesto ido, como si no estuviera ni siquiera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Kogata! –Salió de sus enfrascados pensamientos cuando la voz de su compañero y casi hermano pronuncio su nombre, haciendo que girara el rostro en esa dirección, encontrando que estaba a unos cuantos metros con el brazo extendido hacia arriba a modo de llamada- ¡Ven, ven!

Ladeo un momento el rostro mientras bajaba las dos manos al suelo rocoso para usarlas como apoyo. La falta de comida le había quitado las energías de una manera bastante considerable, por eso había tenido que recurrir de manera discreta a apoyarse de lo que fuera que tuviera cerca. Pero en ese momento no tenía nada para caminar así que tendría que aguantar un poco, pero no conto que cuando terminara de más o menos pararse se tambaleara de lado sin poder remediarlo.

Y espero un golpe, pero nunca llego. Luego cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que había algo sosteniéndola de los hombros por atrás. Manos. Una en cada hombro. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que las dos manos tenían tatuados unos signos en azul que ella conocía bastante bien.

Y los latidos fueron en aumento.

- No creo que sea tan buena idea que camines por este tipo de cuestas sin comida en el estómago –La voz la escucho tan cerca de su oreja que sinceramente se tensó más de lo que quisiera permitir. Rezo a todos los dioses que conocía que esa persona que estaba tras ella (Demasiado cerca para su gusto)- Estas son las consecuencias de esas cosas que NO debes hacer –A pesar de todo lo que sentía en ese momento, hizo una mueca al, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas a él, podía sentir la sonrisa que estaba en sus labios-.

- No lo voy a hacer otra vez –Lo dijo como de una niña pequeña se tratara, y después de un momento mientras escuchaba como los otros reían ante su tono sintió como las manos abandonaba sus hombros-.

Y de alguna manera u otra respiro con alivio cuando sintió como sus latidos volvían más o menos a la normalidad, aunque cuando decía a la normalidad se refería a los latidos que antes le habían estado incomodando. Pero después sin razón aparente se alejó de Law lo más rápido que pudo, murmurando un pequeño "gracias" antes de alejarse completamente de él.

Trato con todas sus fuerzas ignorar la mirada que estaba clavada en su espalda, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de fijarse en otra cosa.

Pero Law no podía ignorar sus acciones, y por eso no movió la vista, aun cuando ella pareció olvidarse del asunto. Su mente le decía que se olvidara el también del asunto, pero cuando tuvo que impedir que su cuerpo se acercara a ella se dio cuenta de que el mismo no dejaría que el asunto se olvidara tan rápidamente como ella probablemente quería que se olvidara.

* * *

><p>- ¡Pero si resulta que tu también tienes sentimientos Delko! –Yuki sonrió a más no poder, llevándose otro trozo de torta a la boca-.<p>

- ¿No será que esta envenenado? –Sanso miro con desconfianza el postre que reposaba en el plato que sostenía en la mano, mientras con la otra tenia un tenedor que utilizaba para pincharlo-.

- Si no lo quieres no te lo comas –Ante las palabras del cocinero Sanso cubrió con su propio cuerpo su porción, protegiéndolo como si de su vida dependiera- No seas ridículo mocoso. Además, yo no fui quien lo hizo.

- ¿A no?

- La mocosa insistió en hacerlos, se pasó casi toda la noche haciéndolos ¡Así que más les vale mostrar un poco de aprecio!

- ¿Kogata?

- ¿Acaso hay otra mocosa abordo? –Suspiro negando con la cabeza- Pero se fue para adentro apenas los trajo, al parecer sigue sin querer comer mucho –Miro de reojo la puerta del submarino- Solo comió un par de cucharadas de la sopa.

- ¿No será que estaba ma-

- ¡A CALLAR!

- ¡MI TORTA!

El capitán de la tripulación paso de la escena que estaban montando frente a él y miro la puerta del submarino, que estaba abierta de par en par. Miro su plato, aun con la ración de postre completa y sin tocar. Se quedo en silencio un minuto, con la mirada en el mismo lugar, para luego suspirar y empezar a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿Capitán? –Bepo lo miro con ojos curiosos, sentado en el suelo contra el barandal-.

- Solo voy a verificar algo –Dijo en voz un poco baja, sin voltearse o detenerse-.

Sus pazos resonaron en las paredes de metal a medida que avanzaba dentro de su submarino. Tenía una mano en el bolsillo mientras la otra sostenía el plato a una altura considerable, vigilando que no se cayera o se moviera mucho de su sitio. Podía escuchar un sonido más o menos lejano, un sonido de pasos aunque un poco más ligeros que los suyos propios. Sabía de donde venían así que no se apresuró ni nada por el estilo, pero mientras más se iba acercando a la sala común por alguna razón mas aplastante sentía el ambiente, cosa que lo hizo empezar a caminar mas rápido.

Cuando llego se quedo un momento en el umbral de la puerta, viendo como estaba de espaldas a él, poniéndose de puntillas para poder alcanzar al parecer un libro que estaba en una de las estanterías altas, aunque desde donde estaba no podía ver el titulo del libro. Dejo el plato en una de las mezas, cuidando que no hiciera ningún tipo de ruido y se acercó sigilosamente por su espalda y miro una vez mas cual libro se trataba, para después extender la mano y tomarlo sin ninguna dificultad entre sus manos.

- ¡Ah! –Bajo un poco el rostro para ver el de ella cuando escucho la exclamación de sorpresa que había dejado salir de su garganta. Ella estaba más o menos volteada, con la cara levantada para poder verle bien-.

Pero fue ese momento en el que se dio de lo cerca que estaban los dos, tanto así que podía sentir como los pulmones de ella se llenaban de aire, cosa que al parecer estaba conteniendo en ese momento, y a juzgar por su expresión, ella también se había dado cuenta de la cercanía que tenían en ese momento.

- … ¿Este era el libro que querías? –Se aclaró la garganta primero, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado en la habitación, al mismo tiempo que retrocedía un paso un paso y medio, dándole un poco de espacio personal-.

-… Si –Asintió lentamente, extendiendo las dos manos para tomar el libro en sus manos y pegarlo contra su pecho- Muchas gracias.

Y el silencio se volvió a formar a su alrededor.

Un silencio pesado.

Y muy, muy, MUY incomodo. Cosa que no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo a Law, quien sabia que probablemente seria lo mismo para ella.

- ¿Por qué has comido tan poco en el almuerzo? –Se felicito un poco mentalmente al encontrar un tema de conversación que probablemente iba durar un buen rato, considerando la situación-.

Ella bajo el rostro un poco avergonzada, aunque sus orejas también la delataban al estar un poco rojas en lo mas alto.

- No tenia mucho apetito –Lo dijo en un tono bastante bajo, casi como si fuera un murmullo pero con el suficiente volumen como para que el pudiera escucharlo-.

- Ni siquiera probaste el postre –Tal vez estaba insistiendo más de lo que normalmente lo haría, pero por lo menos no le estaba importando en ese preciso instante- Eso es preocupante Srta. Yue.

- Realmente no tenia mucho apetito –Insistió, mas o menos esquivándolo para caminar con el libro hasta el sofá, sentándose y abriéndolo en la primera pagina, clavando sus ojos en las primeras palabras sin ni siquiera leerlas, solamente usándolas como ruta de escape para no mirarlo a la cara-.

El capitán la miro un momento, alzando ligeramente la ceja al ver esa acción y se acercó en más o menos tres pasos, situándose firmemente frente a ella. La observo fijamente, mirando como sus manos se aferraban de tal manera al libro que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos.

- Yue –Pronuncio su nombre lentamente, observando como ella se tensaba ligeramente ante su llamado- Levanta el rostro.

No sabía si ella lo había tomado como una orden o como una petición, pero solo fue después de una buena cantidad de segundos que empezó a levantar la cabeza, muy de a poquito, finalmente dejándole ver su rostro. Ya el sonrojo había pasado y su rostro estaba pálido, más de lo que estaba normalmente. Entonces se fijo en algo en lo que no había reparado hasta ese momento: Su tono de piel había cambiado bastante.

Al principio, la primera vez que la había conocido, recordaba que una de las cosas que le habían llamado la atención había sido su tono de piel, lo suficientemente pálido como para poder pasar por un papel completamente blanco. Pero ahora había adquirido un color uniforme, casi avellana pero igual muy claro, mucho mas claro que el suyo, pero aun seguía siendo mas oscuro que el color que en un principio tenia.

También se fijo en el pelo, que se había por alguna razón convertir en casi negro completamente, lo único que seguía siendo plateado eran diez centímetros de las puntas.

Pero algo sumamente curioso era que los ojos seguían igual, no importaba cuando su apariencia había cambiado, cuando su carácter había cambiado… sus ojos seguían iguales.

- ¿Por qué estas cambiando tanto?

No tenia la intención de decirlo en voz alta, realmente no la tenia, y pensaba que lo había dicho solo en su mente pero cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo se arrepintió muy rápidamente.

- No-

Ella no lo interrumpió con palabras ni mucho menos, solamente le sonrió, no ampliamente, no de lado, una sonrisa estándar que hacia mucho tiempo no había visto.

- Yo también estuve en ese estado, "durmiendo" –Ladeo el rostro- Cuando estas ahí tu cuerpo no envejece, y como cuando me encerraron tenia la apariencia de alguien de 14 me había quedado en esa forma, pero mi cuerpo esta creciendo de a poco, incluso mi pelo esta volviendo a tener su color original –Tomo la trenza en sus manos-.

- Eso significa que vas a seguir cambiando por un buen tiempo.

- Puede que si, puede que no, realmente no lo se –Se encogió de hombros por un momento, dándole a entender que realmente no sabia- Se vera con el tiempo –Asintió, tomando el libro entre sus manos antes de levantarse y pasarle por un lado-.

Pero algo en ese momento dentro de Law hizo que atajara su muñeca antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho. Fue un movimiento automático, lo hizo sin quererlo, realmente lo había hecho sin siquiera pensarlo. Pero de lo que se dio cuenta después fue que su agarre era más fuerte de lo que quería, y lo noto por la expresión de dolor que por un momento puso la joven en su rostro por un segundo.

- Disculpa –La soltó lo mas rápidamente que pudo, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo lo mas profundo que pudo- Fue un reflejo –Dijo a manera de excusa, volteando la mirada completamente-.

Ella se le quedo mirando un momento antes de llevarse la mano al pecho.

- No pasa nada –Negó con la cabeza antes de alejarse un poco de espaldas- Ahora… ir fuera –Aviso, y sin esperar respuestas dio la media vuelta y corrió por el pasillo, alejándose lo mas rápidamente que pudo-.

Cuando Law quedo solo con sus pensamientos, suspiro pesadamente mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, sentándose con la espalda recostada en el respaldar. Con una mano se masajeo el puente de la nariz mientras la otra la dejo descansando a un lado, la mano con la que había agarrado su muñeca. Se quedo quieto un momento antes de elevar esa misma mano, poniendo al nivel de sus ojos.

La abrió y cerró varias veces frente a sus ojos.

-… Que pequeña era –Murmuro, mas para si mismo que para otra cosa- _Ahora que lo pienso sus hombros también eran muy pequeños _–Dejo la mano caer a un lado y se quedo mirando el techo, pero después cerro los ojos y hundió la cabeza lo mas que pudo en el sofá- ¿Pero que estoy pensando?… No tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas –Apretó los ojos un poco mas-… Pero aun así… ¿Por qué no se borra su rostro de mi mente?

- !Cápitan! -La voz de leo resono por todo el submarino- !Nos atacán!

* * *

><p>- ¿Ahora a donde vas? –El hombre siguió al de pelo negro por los pasillos de Marieoja, haciendo que sus pasos resonaran por los pasillos de mármol-.<p>

- A dar un paseo.

- ¡Mentiroso!

- ¿Para que me preguntas si diga lo que diga vas a decir que estoy mintiendo? –Hizo una mueca con la boca pero sin embargo siguió sonriendo- Solo voy a dar un paseo para verificar algo.

- ¿Y se puede saber que vas a verificar?

- No, no se puede –Su risa resonó en los pasillos al igual que sus pasos apresurados, empezó a correr, mirando al de ojos dorados con una sonrisa por sobre su hombro- ¡Vigila mis tareas mientras no estoy, no voy a tardar mucho! ¡Te traeré un recuerdo!

- ¿Y ahora que le pico? –Murmuro para si mismo deteniendo sus pasos, rascándose la nuca- Probablemente se vaya a meter en problemas otra vez –Suspiro derrotado, dándose media vuelta, regresando por el camino que había usado para llegar hasta ahí- Solo espero que no haga nada lo suficientemente estúpido como para que amerite papeleo después.


	40. Chapter 37

Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back.

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

37: Si el pasado te llama, no contestes, no tiene nada nuevo que decirte.

* * *

><p><em>- Nee, Aniue -Llamo a la persona que la tenía tomada de la manos mientras caminaban por el pasillo sin mirarle a la cara, fijando su mirada dentro de una de las habitaciones por las que estaban pasando-.<em>

_- ¿Paso algo, Yue? -El muchacho de pelo negro que tenía agarrada su mano la miro con un poco de curiosidad-._

_Pero la niña no respondió de inmediato, aun seguía mirando dentro de la habitación. Había varias personas dentro, sentadas en el suelo sobre sus rodillas vestidas con ropas de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, todas esas personas con los ojos cerrados, como si estuvieran meditando. Pero estaba fijándose en solo una de esas personas._

_- ¿Quién es ella? -El mayor ladeo el rostro, siguiendo la ruta de la mirada de la menor dentro de la habitación, pero no tuvo que adivinar mucho puesto que ya sabía a quién se refería-._

_Su rostro era joven, mostrando que no era mucho mayor que él, y tenía el pelo recogido en una cola, dejando que las hebras grises cayeran por su espalda casi sin libertad._

_- Yue, tienes que recordar el rostro de esa persona ¿ok? -se arrodillo a su lado para quedar más o menos a su altura- Ella es la hija mayor del tío Ray, hace poco llegaste por eso no la habías visto, pero ella ha estado entrenando aqui desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella es solamente unos pocos meses menor que yo, ¿Sabes lo que significa?_

_-... ¿"9"?_

_- Exactamente -Asintió, sonriéndole ampliamente-._

_Pero ella no lo estaba mirando, aún estaba mirando a la muchacha que estaba dentro de la habitación. Más o menos contuvo la respiración cuando abrió los ojos, preparándose para sonreírle cuando se terminara de voltear hacia ella por completo, pero cuando lo hizo y se le quedo mirando con una mirada de seriedad, mezclada con hostilidad, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, jalando la mano de su hermano en el proceso._

_-... No me agrada -Murmuro-._

_Pero la muchacha simplemente había vuelto a su posición normal, con los ojos cerrados. Pero el sentimiento seguía ahí, la hostilidad seguía ahí._

_Y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo._

* * *

><p>- Sabia que vendrías en algún momento -El de pelo negro como el hombre que estaba frente a el seguía dándole la espalda mientras al parecer acomodaba unas cosas en la biblioteca que estaba viendo- Solo tenía que esperar a que estuvieras lo suficientemente estresado como para querer quejarte con alguien.<p>

- ¿Sabes algo? Ese tonito tuyo que sugiere que sabes todo, me pone los nervios de punta, en otras palabras me molesta como no tienes ni idea -Siguió mirando su espalda con los ojos serios, y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, una tan pequeña que difícilmente podría ser de el-.

- Por eso estas aquí en mi casa, esperando a que te vea a la cara para que comiences a quejarte como un niño pequeño -El hombre de cabello blanco se volteo, pero no lo miro a la cara ni mucho menos, simplemente empezó a acomodar unos papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio- Tú crees que has cambiado Taiyo, pero realmente no lo has hecho.

- Los cambios es algo a lo que le tengo asco, pero no soy precisamente yo el que está cambiando -Se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio. Al ver que el otro hombre no tenía intención de mirarlo dejo una bolsita blanca sobre los papeles que estaba arreglando, haciendo que parara sus movimientos al quedársele mirando-.

- No sé de qué te sorprendes -Ladeo el rostro cuando esa persona lo miro de reojo con sus ojos blancos. Esa persona se sentó en el sillón que estaba de su lado, tomando la bolsa en sus manos para después abrirla- Incluso cuando él era un niño sabía que de entre los 10 él era uno de los más especiales -Sostuvo el zafiro frente a sus ojos por un momento antes de devolverlo a la bolsa- Siempre con una mente tan... Clara.

- No creo que "Clara" sea la mejor palabra.

- A ti nunca te parece que las palabras correctas sean las mejores Taiyo -El nombrado no dijo nada a modo de respuesta y el otro suspiro- Los tiempos cambian, es obvio que las personas lo hacen también. Dormido o no, sabía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor a diferencia de la mayoría.

- No es Luka quien me preocupa, ese asunto ya fue resuelto.

- Y Kia fue la mejor persona para resolverlo.

- Otra cosa que odio es el cómo sabes todo lo que hacemos sin siquiera salir de esta lugar -El de pelo blanco lo miro y suspiro agotado al ver el Tic de desagrado que Taiyo tenía en el ojo-.

- Es algo de familia -Se recostó en la silla- Y dime ¿Qué te parece Trafalgar Law?

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? -Puso los ojos en blanco, mirándolo como si le estuviera maldiciendo con los ojos-.

- ¿Te parezco el tipo de personas que pregunta algo sin fundamento?

- ¿A ti que te importa ese sujeto? -Se cruzó de brazos y hizo la pregunta a modo de respuesta- Que yo sepa no tienes nada que ver con él.

- Tengo mucho que ver con él, pero eso no evita que haya notado como no me has respondido.

- No es como si tuviera una opinión importante hacia él. Es solo un pirata más; un hombre más.

- Tu tono me dice lo contrario -Se recostó del respaldar de la silla- Te diré lo que yo pienso: Trafalgar Law es un pirata inteligente y fuerte que puede llegar muy alto en esta era, sin embargo, ese hombre encontró algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que instantáneamente lo volvió un enemigo directo del Gobierno Mundial y tuyo. Sin embargo, en base a esos mismos hechos, es una persona que tiene la atención del mundo, la buena y la mala.

- Él es como el resto de los humanos -Taiyo se inclinó hacia adelante, mirándolo fijamente- Terminara haciendo lo mismo que el resto del mundo !Va a usarla como un objeto! !Solo Roger tuvo el derecho de llamarnos sus amigos!

- Si yo fuera tú, cuidaría mis palabras -Lo miro de reojo- Has llegado casi a fondo, ni siquiera te consideras a ti mismo humano.

- Ese es el resultado de vivir lo que yo he tenido que vivir.

- No, te equivocas Taiyo -Se levantó de la silla, caminando hacia la puerta- Es el resultado de lo que tú has elegido vivir.

* * *

><p>Era un desastre.<p>

Así de simple.

La cubierta de su submarino era un completo desastre.

Habían marines por todos lados, y a pesar de que su tripulación los estaba derrotando, no paraban en número y por lo que veía no parecía que fueran a retroceder en un buen tiempo.

- !Bepo!

- !Tres barcos de guerra capitán, no importa lo que hagamos siguen viniendo! -Informo el oso sabiendo lo que el hombre quería, aunque estaba más ocupado en lanzar por la borda a varios marines por medio de patas bastante potentes-.

A Law le tomo un segundo y medio analizar las aguas que estaban alrededor de submarino, y le tomo un poco más analizar la situación de su tripulación en general, no parecían tener problemas en esos momentos. Saco de su funda su nodachi, lanzándose al ataque sin muchos miramientos.

Podía escuchar los cañones rozando el casco de metal de su submarino, también podía escuchar las exclamaciones adoloridas de los marines y hasta de su propia tripulación, pero en ese momento realmente no podía hacer nada. Una cosa que le daba la certeza de que todos seguían vivos era el hecho de que podía escuchar sus voces, las voces de todos y cada uno de sus subordinados.

Pero cuando pensó eso, se dio cuenta de que había una voz que no escuchaba, y era demasiado raro, y muy pero muy pero es que extremadamente preocupante.

Mientras escuchaba los gritos de las cabezas flotantes que estaban dentro de su "Room", hecho una mirada rápida por toda la cubierta, confirmando su teoria: Ella no estaba.

- ¿Donde esta Yue? -No tenía tiempo para agregar honoríficos o algo parecido, y a esa altura del viaje podía decir que estaba de más, se sentía raro diciendo eso y... Y ese no era el momento para estar pensando en eso-.

- !No creo que quiera saberlo capitán! -Se escuchó la voz de Sanso en alguna parte de la cubierta, después de un grito parecido a uno de guerra de su parte- !Esos malditos bastardos se aprovecharon de que estábamos distraídos, no le dio tiempo de siquiera abrir sus armas!

Si antes Law estaba estresado, ahora no había palabra en ningún diccionario que explicara cómo estaba en ese momento. Y es que probablemente tampoco hubiera una palabra para describir la cara que tenía, la expresión que estaba haciendo. Aunque tampoco había mucha forma de saber lo que estaba pensando, porque sinceramente ni el mismo podía saber lo que estaba pensando, ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar a poner en orden todas las cosas que estaban en su cerebro.

Primero que nada estaba haciendo mil y un teorías sobre las posibles escenas de como habían sido los hechos. Después estaban las estrategias que estaba tratando de seguir para hacer retroceder al enemigo, cosa que apenas estaba empezando a resultar. Y al final estaba lo que en esos momentos estaba haciendo con su poder, porque por más natural que sean el uso de ellos, necesitaba una importante parte de su atención.

Pero ni siquiera todo eso junto podía hacer que buena parte de su cerebro dejara de pensar en el donde demonios estaba ella y que rayos había pasado mientras no estaba ahí.

Después de un segundo y medio, tiempo que había gastado para pensar en todo lo que había pensado, se dio cuenta de que no tenía tiempo y ni era el momento para pensar en tantas cosas que al final no le servirían de nada si alguno de los marines que los atacaban le llegara, por alguna casualidad, a herir.

Sus movimientos se volvieron el doble de agresivos, sus ataques el doble de fatales. Solo quería que terminara para poder buscar a quien quería buscar.

- !SHINGETSU!

Primero, fue un alivio escuchar ese grito, que pareció retumbar por todos lados. Después se fue dando cuenta de que su voz parecía asustada, y había gritado esas palabras que sabían eran de un ataque con tal vez demasiada fuerza. Lo que siguió después de eso fue el sonido de una explosión en uno de los barcos, aunque visiblemente ninguno estaba destruido. Fue ahí cuando comenzó la desesperación.

- ¿Donde esta? -Law tuvo un breve momento para mirar a los tres barcos de guerra, buscando la trenza negra de la joven, o su ropa casi puramente blanca-.

Pero no importaba cuanto buscara esas cosas, no podía encontrarlas.

Regreso a esos momentos en donde no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera atacar al enemigo, cosa que hizo con tanta fuerza que se sorprendió de su misma brutalidad, fue cuando sandio cuenta de que quería acabar rápido, pero... ¿Para qué?

- No sé exactamente lo que me pasa, y no es el momento para averiguarlo... -Murmuro en su mente cuando varias imágenes de cierta persona pasaron por su mente- Además que... No quiero saberlo... porque por más que este seguro de que no me va a gustar la respuesta, no me quejare.

No supieron cómo, pero pudieron lograr que los marines redujeran su número, llegando al punto en donde no era necesario que todos pelearan. Muchos estaban sentados en la cubierta, respirando muy pesadamente, unos heridos pero ninguno muerto, eso fue lo primero que noto Law con un suspiro más de alivio que de otra cosa.

- Eso fue estúpidamente cánsate -Suspiro Sanso, recostándose con dolor en el metal que estaba bajo suyo- Ese número de marines fue ridículo.

- ¿Por qué creen que no nos están atacando? -Pregunto Bepo, mirando sobre el barandal como los tres barcos parecían inmóviles en sus lugares, sin siquiera dar señales de que había un alma abordo-.

-Mientras se queden de esa manera, creme que podría importarme menos -Murmuro entre dientes el asistente médico-.

- ¿Puedo preguntar que estamos haciendo aquí cuando deberíamos estar sumergiéndonos?

- Porque, Sr. Sanso, aún no sabemos dónde está la Srta. Yue -Law masajeo el puente de su nariz en busca de calmar su estrés, cosa que había hecho con demasiada frecuencia esos últimos días-.

-... !Mierda, cierto! !Kogata! -Ni lento ni perezoso se sentó con mucha rapidez, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la atención que sus heridas menores le exigían- !Esos tipos se la llevaron!

- Calma Sanso, ella no es débil y tenía sus armas.

- !Ni siquiera podía caminar bien Rui!

- No podemos saltar a conclusiones aun -Inquirió Yuuki- Después de todo, aún hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de sus poderes, puede que tenga la habilidad de salir de ahí.

- Estas en lo cierto, Yuuki-san.

- !AHH!

La reacción general al escuchar la voz desconocida, fue buscar a la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras, pero cuando encontraron su paradera la vista fue cubierta por la figura de Yueres cayendo de alguna parte. La reacción general fue levantarse, tratando en un mudo intento agarrarla, pero en el final cuando la muchacha abrió los ojos, se encontró con que alguien la había agarrado por la cintura, evitando así que se estrellara contra el suelo.

- Ca... !Capitán! -La joven se quedó sorprendida al distinguir los tatuajes que tenían las extremidades que la habían atajado, y movió la cabeza a un lado para poder verle la cara, pero el agarre que tenía en ella era tan fuerte que no se pudo mover mucho-.

- ¿Estas bien? -Se sorprendió de escuchar la voz tan cerca de su oído, pero en la posición en la que estaban no podía hacer mucho, así que solamente asintió para que el pudiera verlo-.

Y cuando el dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro cargado de alivio, no pudo evitar dibujar una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

- Parece que tenemos visitas -Con movimientos más o menos delicados, movió a la joven que tenía en brazos hacia un lado, dando un paso hacia adelante para que quedara totalmente tras él, haciendo que su cuerpo sirviera como un escudo- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Srta.? -Miro hacia al frente, mirando a la joven de cabello plata que estaba parada en el barandal-.

- ¿Cómo llego a ahí? -Murmuro Sanso sin quitar los ojos de ella, preparado por si hacia algún movimiento que indicara peligro para ellos-.

- Parece que eres un hombre con el que se puede hablar, Trafalgar-san -La mujer estaba vestida con pantalones azulea y una camisa verde más o menos ceñida al cuerpo- Y eso es a lo que vengo precisamente, a hablar.

- Debo decir que estoy en desventaja, sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo, además, he podido notar que también sabes el nombre de alguien de mi tripulación.

- No es nada importante, con un poco de investigación es fácil descubrir los nombres de toda tu gente -Salto al piso, pero lo hizo parecer de una manera tan ligera, que parecía como si levitara- Pero no vengo a hablar de eso.

- Capitán -Law pudo escuchar el murmullo tras su espalda, pero no se movió, sabiendo que ella se daría cuenta de que la estaba escuchando- Ten cuidado con ella...

- ¿Que te está diciendo Yue, Trafalgar-san? Estoy segura de que no es nada malo, ella es muy educada y dulce como para decir algo malo de alguien, pero debo decir que me da curiosidad -Su expresión era completamente neutra, esa era una de las razones por las que no tenía ni idea de si creer o no que decía esas cosas de corazón-.

- ¿La conoces?

-... Si... Pero es complicado...

- Somos familia -Declaro la mujer, sin cambiar de expresión o moverse de lugar, pero los demás presentes dejaron salir exclamaciones de sorpresa- Somos primas debo decir, es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Asarami D Kia, gracias por cuidar de mi prima hasta este momento.

- ¿Prima? -Sanso la miro de pies a cabeza, luego volteo la cara para ver a su compañera- ¿Eso significa que ella es como Luka?

- Esa persona y yo somos muy diferentes, pero se a que se refieres así que mi respuesta es diferente: Si, también soy como él.

"No confíes en los otros Law, por lo que más quieras, no confíes en ninguno de ellos"

Law frunció el ceño cuando la voz de Luka resonó en su mente. Con que a eso se refería...

- Estoy seguro de que lo que dices contrasta mucho con tus acciones, Kia-ya -Law la miro fijamente, devolviéndole la mirada de seriedad que le estaba dando- Estoy completamente seguro de que tu fuiste a persona que tiro a Yue hacia el suelo, y estoy seguro de que tenías todas las intenciones de hacerle daño.

- Capitán...

- Eh, no pensé que eras tan perceptivo, te subestime, me disculpo por eso -Kia alzo una ceja en sorpresa-.

- ¿Ni siquiera vas a tratar de negarlo? -Inquirió Sanso mirándola con la boca ligeramente abierta-

- Mentir es malo -Lo miro, y luego miro a Law, aunque, mas específicamente a la persona que a penas y se podía ver detrás de su brazo- Por eso siempre digo la verdad, ya que no me guste lo que yo misma estoy diciendo, ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Yueres-sama?

Aunque no lo demostrara como sus subordinados y mantuviera esa expresión de seriedad, Law tuvo una subida de curiosidad bastante considerable, pero no por las palabras de Kia, si no por el hecho de que ante ellas la muchacha que tenía detrás volvió más fuerte su agarre en la parte de su sweater que tenía en las manos, no supo siquiera cuando ella lo había agarrado, y se sorprendió bastante cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería alejarse o que lo soltara, no supo porque, y se sintió estúpido pensándolo, pero eso tampoco le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Insólito.

Completa y absolutamente insólito.

- Bueno, dicho lo dicho y hecho lo hecho, es hora para mí de irme -La mujer se dio la vuelta, saltando para quedar parada en el barandal- Fue un gusto conocerlos a todos -Se volteo- Y fue un gusto verte de nuevo, Yueres-sama, no me decepcionaste en lo más mínimo. Aunque debo decir que me parece que fue muy pronto tu despertar -Ladeo el rostro, pero su expresión seguía siendo completamente seria, inexpresiva- Espero poder volver a vernos.

- Ki-

- Ah, casi lo olvido -Se volteo, mirando hacia el mar- Taiyang-sama te manda saludos.

- !Sa-salto!

Law se quedó quieto, viendo como su tripulación entera se abalanzó contra el barandal, mirando al vacío que terminaba dando al agua. Escucho sus exclamaciones cuando no la vieron en el agua, cuando se dieron cuenta de que ni siquiera habían podido escuchar el sonido que hace un objeto o persona cuando cae en el agua. Pero él estaba más ocupado en otra cosa.

Se dio la vuelta muy lentamente, haciendo que esa persona quitara una mano de su ropa pero dejara la otra, cosa que le permitió voltearse hasta un cierto punto. Pero el "hasta un cierto punto" le permitió ver claramente su rostro, su expresión, como sus ojos estaban abiertos en sorpresa, como tenía la mano libre ligeramente levantada frente a su boca.

Sentía que le habían tirado un balde agua helada de lo más profundo de las aguas del norte, sentía la garganta seca como si no hubiera tomado algo hidratante en meses, sentía como un dolor se alojaba en su cabeza era tan punzante que no le sorprendería si en cualquier momento le atravesara la cabeza. Nunca había pensado ver a su prima otra vez, y menos en ese tipo de situación, pero lo último que le había dicho mezclado con las indirectas que le había lanzado frente a todos sus compañeros, habían sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

- ¿... Tai...yang?

Law la miro y luego miro hacia el barco, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

- ¿Qué rayos paso en ese lugar?

* * *

><p><em>Pataleo todo lo que pudo para deshacerse de las personas que la estaban agarrando, y en un golpe de suerte (de la manera más literal) logro atinar en la mandíbula de uno se los que estaba cerca, cosa que llamo la atención de los otros, aprovecho ese momento para terminar de soltarse, aunque ni conto con que caería al suelo con tanta fuerza.<em>

_- No puedo creer que realmente termine en este lugar -Inquirió mentalmente, alcanzando sus Tenssen y abriéndolas de inmediato, analizando por medio milisegundo el lugar a su alrededor antes de lanzarlas sin muchos miramientos- Tengo que regresar -Sabia que aunque estuviera débil tenía el suficiente poder como para mantener a sus enemigos a raya mientras las Tenssen hacían su trabajo. Cuando sus armas volvieron a ella, corrió hacia el barandal, pensando en alguna manera de ir hasta donde quería ir puesto que el barco ya se había alejado unos metros y no podía saltar-._

_- Ehhhh, pensé que tanto tiempo encerrada haría que tus habilidades dejaran de ser tan impresionantes, pero parece que me equivoque -Se quedó helada cuando escucho esa voz tras ella. Volteo lentamente, tal vez demasiado lentamente, para ver su figura sobre su hombro-._

_-... No puede ser._

_- Parece que estas tan sorprendida de verme como yo lo estoy de verte a ti._

_-... ¿Kia?_

_- Es bueno saber que ni te has olvidado de mí -Inquirió, mirándola fijamente- Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo para tener este tipo de charlas, creo que necesito ir directo al grano._

_- ¿Que estás haciendo a-_

_- Dame el libro de Luka._

_- ¿Cómo? -Se volteo completamente, mirándola de frente-._

_- Sé que lo tienes, y sabes que lo quiero devuelta -Dio un paso hacia adelante- Eres la Hime de la familia, no tienes por qué estar escondiendo cosas de nosotros, ¿Por qué no me das ese libro para yo encargarme de el? Estoy segura de que te ahorraría muchas cosas._

_- Sabes que no te lo daría ni en un millón de años -Abrió ligeramente sus Tenssen- Y es mi última palabra -Su voz no era tan alta como la de ella, es más, se podía escuchar más vulnerable, pero Kia no pareció siquiera interesarse por ese tipo de diferencias-._

_- Parece que no hay manera de hacer cambiar de opinión -Dejo salir un pequeño suspiro- Parece que has encontrado a alguien a quien servir._

_-...¿Eh?_

_- "Los guerreros fieros, que son leales como animales, no te metas con sus dueños, porque no se contendrán para atacarte" Conoces la canción también como yo lo hago, y sabes que esa parte puede ser la más real de todas. No sabes la sorpresa que nos llevamos tu hermano y yo cuando vimos que nuestra querida Hime había sido reducida a una subordinada, a un arma, nada más que un arma._

_- No es así..._

_- Trafalgar Law es conocido por su crueldad, por no importarle los sentimientos ajenos, ¿Porque piensas que puede ser diferente contigo? Este intento de aventura no terminara bien._

_- Cállate._

_- ¿Porque no regresas con notros?_

_- No sigas hablando..._

_- Te trataremos mejor que ellos, después de todo_

_- No_

_- Nosotros no te vemos como un arma... -Su mirada se volvió aún más seria- Como lo hacen ellos._

_- !SHINGETSU!_


	41. Chapter 38

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

NOTA: ¡100 reviews! ¡Soy feliz! ¡Por eso mismo, este capítulo es uno especial, después de todo no en todos los capítulos pasa algo que todos los lectores han estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo!

38: No entiendo todo, pero tampoco puedo aceptar que las cosas pasan porque sí.

* * *

><p>- No podemos seguir en esta situación. No podemos evitar ir al nuevo mundo como estamos.<p>

Law miro seriamente a Leo, quien tenía una cara de preocupación mientras miraba el mapa que estaba sobre la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la sala de comandos.

- Nuestras acciones han sido demasiado evidentes, ya los marines se dieron cuenta de la ruta que estamos tomando, corremos mucho peligro enfrentándolos de esta manera. Sé que podemos derrotar a una buena cantidad, pero aun si lo hacemos, muchos otros estarán pisándonos los talones para atacarnos cuando menos lo esperemos –Miro las marcas rojas y negras que estaban sobre el mapa y frunció un poco el entre cejo, poniendo una mano sobre su frente- He tratado de buscar las rutas posibles, pero todo los cálculos indican lo mismo: No podemos seguir en esta parte del mar por mucho más tiempo.

- No quiero admitirlo, pero no tenemos muchas opciones capitán –Jean Bart lo miro con la cabeza un poco baja- Llevamos más de una semana y media bajo agua, necesitamos comida y suplementos médicos, los heridos de la última pelea no podrán recuperarse completamente sin ellos.

En lo que llevaban de conversación, el capitán pirata no había dicho ni una sola palabra, cosa que era más que preocupante considerando el carácter que tenía cuando hacían recomendaciones que sonaban más como órdenes. Pero había mantenido completo silencio, con la mirada fija en el mapa y las manos entrelazadas sobre su boca. Su cara no demostraba mucho, era como tratar de leer un papel en blanco o una roca.

- Capitán… ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

Pasaron unos segundos.

Un minuto.

Uno y medio.

Y suspiro, casi derrotado, o enfadado, realmente no se sabía. Pero Leo no estaba completamente confiado, por eso cuando el hombre se levantó de su silla con nodachi en mano, se tensó ligeramente.

- Vigila el radar por dos horas, para ese tiempo estaremos cerca de la próxima isla. Si en dos horas no aparecen naves enemigas, búscame –Sus palabras no fueron duras, como esperaban los dos hombres, quienes suspiraron completamente aliviados. Law dio media vuelta, abriendo la puerta de metal y cerrándola tras de el-.

Cuando estuvo fuera y se a seguro de que no había nadie cerca que pudiera notar su presencia, dejo salir un suspiro de derrota mientras ponía una mano en su cara. Las cosas no estaban saliendo exactamente como había planeado, y se estaba viendo en la necesidad de tomar medidas que hasta ese momento no había ni siquiera considerado en lo más mínimo. Las palabras de su subordinado afloraron en su mente, era verdad, no tenían suficiente suplementos médicos y la comida estaba cerca de acabarse, y sobre los heridos de la última batalla en la que habían estado era algo que lo preocupaba un poco tenía que admitir.

- Estoy seguro que el número de barcos cerca de nosotros en la superficie es por esa mujer –Mientras caminaba en dirección a la enfermería, una vocecita apareció por la parte trasera de su mente, recordándole y comentando algo que hubiera preferido no volver a escuchar-.

Lo admitía, lo había pensado en un principio, lo había tomado hasta como una posibilidad.

Pero segundos después rechazo completamente la idea. No quería pensar que esa persona era la que le estaba causando tantos problemas, como tampoco quería pensar en volver a verla. Había varias razones, aunque realmente eran solo dos, de las cuales una era el que no le agradaba ni una pisca el poder que tenía sobre la marina. Por un momento había pensado que tal vez no era parte de ella, pero eso era completamente imposible tomando en cuenta que los barcos de guerras la obedecían a diestra y siniestra, sus poderes tampoco eran algo que podía subestimar ya que no los conocía.

Y la otra razón… bueno… se había encontrado a si mismo odiando a la persona en cuestión más aun cuando pensaba en esa otra razón, pero por algún motivo en especial, no quería recordarlo. Lo extraño del asunto, es que no negaba que fuera una razón, sino que solamente le molestaba aceptar que era una.

Pero no la negaba en lo más mínimo.

- Ah, capitán –Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba dentro de la enfermería con Bepo saludándolo al otro lado de la habitación, al parecer cargando una bandeja con algunas piezas de trabajo-.

El lugar se había convertido en la habitación de por lo menos 7 de sus subordinados, todos heridos de más o menos gravedad. No la suficiente como para preocuparse demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para mantenerlos en cama y bajo observación constante durante un buen tiempo.

- ¿Cómo está todo? –Se introdujo en la habitación, observando a su paso todo a su alrededor a pesar de su pregunta-.

- No estamos tan mal, capitán –Ryuki, uno de los más jóvenes de su tripulación, le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Era alguien de pelo rubio y verdes, algo que podía decir nadie se esperaría de su tripulación. Admitía que era una de las personas que más había mantenido bajo vigilancia, cosa que gracias al cielo no había notado porque de lo contrario armaría una buena escena. Odiaba ser tratado como un niño, alegando que ya tenía la misma edad que Sanso, pero siempre alegaban devuelta que a penas los había cumplido- No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

- Tus tres costillas rotas dicen todo lo contrario –Canturreo Sanso, lanzando unas cuantas vendas sucias en la basura-.

- ¡No tenías por qué sacar eso en tema!

- Es la verdad, mocoso –Rio un poco, poniendo una mano sobre su pelo para después despeinarlo completamente-.

- ¡Ya no soy un niño!

- Oh, sí lo eres.

Y el capitán no pudo hacer más que suspirar ante la vista. No sabía de qué hablaría la gente si se enterara que dentro de su submarino las cosas eran así, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo así que realmente no le importaba en absoluto.

- Eres igual que Kogata, siempre haciéndose los valientes y terminando heridos –Exclamo el de la pañoleta suspirando mientras ponía una mano en la cadera- ¡Por eso es que seguirán siendo mocosos por toda la eternidad! –Alzo su voz, mirando por encima de su hombro una de las cortinas que estaba en el fondo, cosa que hasta ese momento no había notado-.

Se podía ver que detrás había una camilla y un trípode para aguantar una bolsa de medicamento con su dispensador. Algo por un momento hizo que se sintiera un poco ansioso, y esa ansiedad aumento cuando vio como unos pies salieron de encima de la cama, perteneciendo probablemente a la persona que había estado acostada en ella antes de sentarse en la misma, pero esos pies eran demasiado pálidos y pequeños para pertenecer a algún hombre, así que solo quedaba una opción…

- ¡Que no soy una mocosa! –La voz sonó un poco enfada, al tiempo que una mano corría la cortina de golpe, mostrando a la persona que estaba del otro lado con una aguja en el brazo, dispersando en su sangre lo que parecía ser a juzgar por la bolsa que estaba en el trípode, vitaminas- ¡Eres un dolor de cabeza Sanso, solo porque tú seas un poco más alto no te da el derecho de decirnos eso!

- ¡Eso, eso! –Ryuki lo miro de manera acusadora también, haciendo que el mayor hiciera una mueca-.

- ¡Eso demuestra que siguen siendo unos mocosos!

- ¡Que malo! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo-.

- ¡Ahora parecen gemelos!

La habitación se llenó de risas, cosa que aligero un poco el ambiente y el peso que Law sentía sobre sus hombros. Sonrió un poco, pero solo un poco, después de todas las preocupaciones puede que hayan dejado su cuerpo pero no su mente, y sospechaba que tenían intenciones de quedarse ahí por un buen tiempo.

- Ahora que lo pienso –Sus palabras hicieron que la mayoría dejaran de reír para empezar a hablar entre ellos, ya que el hombre no los estaba mirando a ellos si no al oso no tenían nada de qué preocuparse- ¿Por qué la Srta. Yue está aquí?

- ¿Ya lo olvido capitán? Ordeno que le diéramos este tipo de tratamiento hasta que saliéramos a la superficie otra vez –El oso lo miro confundido, y Law se sintió sumamente estúpido-.

¿Había estado tan ocupado desvelándose, vigilando que no los atacaran de alguna manera que ni siquiera podía recordar las cosas que el mismo ordenaba? Al parecer sí.

- Cosa que no entiendo, porque me siento perfectamente –Inquirió la muchacha, y fue en ese momento cuando Law se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando hacia él, rodando el trípode con una mano y los ojos al parecer cerrados. Pero cuando los abrió y lo miro, habría jurado por un momento que el mundo se había movido un par de centímetros de su lugar- ¡Es injusto que tenga que estar aquí todo el día!

- ¡Ya sabes cómo me siento yo!

- ¡No me vengas con esas Ryuki, sabes que contigo el asunto es diferente!

-… ¿Ah?

- Los dos terminamos en el mismo lugar, así que para mí es completamente igual –El rubio le saco la lengua a la muchacha, quien se sentó en su cama a su lado con una expresión entre divertida y molesta-.

- Por lo menos yo puedo caminar –Le devolvió el gesto con un deje de burla-.

- ¡Jajaja, Ojou-chan te tiene Ryu-chan! –Las carcajadas de los demás heridos no se hicieron esperar, y el muchacho enrojeció hasta las orejas, girando lo que podía del torso hacia la muchacha para empezar a replicar-.

Hay, si tan solo no hubiera notado lo cerca que estaban, como Law lo había notado hacia unos segundos. Hay, si no le hubiera visto el rostro mientras reía. Dios, si tan solo su capitán no lo hubiera visto cuando su sonrojo se volvió aún más notable, o cuando al parecer decidió no quitar su mirada, si no seguir mirándola hasta que decidiera que había sido suficiente.

Cosa que no parecía que iba a pasar en un tiempo.

- Parece que se están empezando a llevar bastante bien –Pudo escuchar la voz de Ruy en alguna parte de la habitación, pero no volteo, simplemente su mente no le daba para eso-.

- Yo diría que es el comienzo de algo que nos dará más que suficiente entretenimiento –Sanso rio en respuesta, probablemente con una sonrisa en el rostro estúpidamente amplia-.

Eso no le gustaba.

Pero no era su asunto.

Eso no le estaba gustando para nada.

Pero no era su asunto.

Eso le estaba empezando a molestar bastante.

Pero no era su asun-

- Yue –Su voz sonó más clara que de costumbre, tan clara y directo, imponiendo tanta presencia, que hizo que todas las voces se apagaran al mismo instante en el que termino de pronunciar la última silaba- Acompáñame un momento.

Su mirada decía que no le cuestionara, y cuando se volteo para verlo obedeció inmediatamente, ladeando un poco el rostro en duda cuando vio todo lo que su cuerpo expresaba: Molestia, pura e implacable molestia.

- Nos vemos después Ryu, traeré el mazo de cartas como promete –Se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa pequeña cuando se bajó de la cama, tomando con su mano libre el trípode-.

-… O-Ok –El otro muchacho con dificultad le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo por alguna razón que había metido la pata en algo-.

Cuando acerco la mano a la puerta para abrirla una mano salió desde detrás y la abrió por ella. Law se quedó de un lado, aun con la mano en la perilla, diciendo (O más bien ordenándole) con su lenguaje corporal que saliera primero. Levanto la cabeza, mirándolo desde abajo un momento antes de obedecer a las mudas palabras. No paso mucho para que el cerrara la puerta atrás el, metiendo una mano en lo más profundo de su bolsillo mientras con la otra sostenía firmemente su nodachi contra un hombro.

-… ¿Capitán?

- ¿Si? –Su voz sonó dura, tal vez demasiado-.

- ¿Paso… algo?

La supernova bajo el rostro, encontrándose con sus ojos mirándolo con un poco de curiosidad. Cuando no encontró respuesta inmediata en su cerebro, dejo salir un suspiro pesado desde su garganta. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo se contradecía a si mismo tan rápido? Había hablado sin pensar, había actuado sin pensar, y ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho.

-… No pasa nada –Su voz salió muy ronca en comparación a como era antes, y sus ojos estaban casi completamente cerrados- Simplemente quería… quería… -¿Cuántos años habían sido desde la última vez que no tenia o sabía que decir? No tenía ni idea, y el sentimiento no le gustaba tampoco para nada. Necesitaba pensar en algo. Necesitaba pensar en algo con lógica y rápido…-… Hay algo que quiero darte.

- ¿Algo que quiere darme? –Tal vez su voz había salido más sorprendida de lo que en un principio había pretendido, pero ya no podía hacer mucho así que simplemente se quedó callada, esperando por una respuesta directa que nunca llego- .

- Ya lo veras.

El trayecto fue en completo silencio de parte de los dos. El único sonido apenas audible en el corredor era el de las ruedas del trípode deslizándose sobre el metal del suelo y los ligeros pasos que hacían los pies descalzos de la muchacha. Ese era un tema del que podía haber sacado conversación, pero no, el gran Trafalgar Law se encontraba muy preocupando preguntándose el que demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo.

¿Cuándo iba a terminar con esa charla mental con su alter ego? Nadie sabía.

Nadie tenía idea, y para ser sinceros, tampoco era como si Law supiera. Y ahora que pensaba con un poco más de claridad ¿Se podía saber porque caminaban en ese silencio? ¡Era demasiado estúpido! Pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que aunque hacia intentos de abrir la boca para decir algo, nada salía de su garganta y sus labios no daban señales de querer moverse en cualquier momento próximo.

Suspiro.

Era mejor dejar ese tipo de temas de lado, no hacía nada para su bien mental. Y si lo pensaba podía llegar a la conclusión de que todo era culpa de ella, después de todo, ese tipo de pensamientos indecisos y conductas que podía identificar pero no quería al mismo tiempo, siempre surgían a causa suya. Si lo veía de una manera, era bastante injusto que el fuera el único que sufriera por todo eso, pero cuando pensaba así una parte de su mente salía en defensa de la muchacha recordándole todos los momentos en donde ella parecía incomoda o tensa por su presencia, aunque esa voz era rápidamente aplastada por el orgullo del capitán pirata.

Volteo un poco los ojos hacia la izquierda, teniendo la intención de tan solo mirarla de reojo un momento y devolver la mirada hacia el frente nuevamente. Y lo hizo, pero lo que vio le hizo devolver los ojos un momento más con más atención.

La mano que tenía libre estaba sobre su hombro izquierda, moviéndola de un lado a otra, tratando de mantener el calor de una manera bastante torpe porque solamente lo estaba haciendo con una mano, y también dudaba que pudiera crear siquiera algo de calor con esa sola mano.

Después volvió la mirada hacia el frente.

Estaban bastante lejos de su habitación, la verdad sea dicha, por más "caballeroso" que Trafalgar Law fuera, habían límites para las cosas que podía hacer a voluntad propia dentro de su propio submarino. Solo quedaban unas pocas opciones… y todas las que tenía en mente eran desagradablemente tentadoras.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación principal, la más joven de los dos miro muy disimuladamente en dirección a su capitán. Había estado ahí un millón de veces para informar cosas ¿Pero porque ahora se sentía tan diferente? Sabía que no tenía nada que temer, simplemente lo sabía, sabía que nada malo iba a pasar, eso lo sabía de antemano, pero nada de eso evitaba que se sintiera de alguna manera opacada por las intenciones de su capitán.

- Adelante –Inesperadamente aunque no era la primera vez que ocurría en el día, Law abrió la puerta para ella y se quedó a un lado para que pasara primero. Por segunda vez en el día, dio pasos frente a él un poco más lentamente de lo que hubiera querido sin intenciones realmente de hacerlo así. Por segunda vez en el día, Law cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó mirando por un segundo la espalda y pelo de quien estaba al frente para después pasar por lado hasta llegar al escritorio- Siéntate por favor.

Miro un poco la silla a la que obviamente se refería, pero sin mucho pensarlo la echó para atrás con su mano libre y se sentó, teniendo cuidado con el dispensador que tenía sujetado de una mano. Dejo la mano libre sobre su regazo, analizando el escritorio con los ojos como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo en ese momento. No tenía por qué levantar la mirada, lo sabía, ¿La razón? Porque aunque no lo mirara sabía que Law tampoco estaba mirándole la cara, estaba completamente segura de eso.

¿Cuándo duro el silencio y la no-conexión visual? Nadie sabía. Y por eso mismo la paciencia de la persona más obvia estaba terminándose.

- … -Respiro un poco profundo, más profundamente de lo que pretendió en un primer lugar, y luego la miro, pero solo un poco, y completamente de reojo (Según él)- Puedo decir que te estas preguntando porque te traje.

-… Un poco –Era una mentirilla blanca, pero restarle importancia a algo que realmente la estaba matando de la curiosidad no era tan malo ¿Verdad?-.

- Sé que en los últimos tiempos, antes de que todo etas cosas molestas empezaran a pasar, no hemos tenido la mejor relación –Empezó, frunciendo a penas el ceño cuando sus propias palabras empezaron a escucharse como algo que el JAMAS diría- También sé que… que como capitán no he tenido el mejor comportamiento y aunque en su momento haya puesto las mejores excusas, la mayoría de todas esas situaciones habían sido culpa mía. Me disculpo por eso.

- ¡N-No tienes por qué disculparte capitán! –Alzo las dos manos, olvidándose completamente de la aguja de su brazo, aunque el pequeño dolor que le causo tuvo que recordárselo y la hizo bajarlo un poco- Aunque diga eso… mi actitud nunca había sido la mejor, antes sé que la forma en la que actuaba te sacaba de tus casillas así que… más de la mitad de la culpa es mía.

- Puede que sea verdad –Dejando todo el estrés de lado, además de los pensamientos que lo estaban torturando un poco, sonrió levemente, haciéndola parpadear en un poco de confusión- Pero igualmente –Extendió una mano hacia su lado, abriendo una gaveta y sacando algo de ella, que cuando se lo tendía y lo recibió, parecía respirar como si estuviera completamente liberado de una molestia- Pienso que esta es la mejor manera de comenzar de nuevo.

Vio las fotos que estaban en su mano con los ojos prácticamente clavados en ellas, pasándolas con lentitud, como si quisiera confirmar que eran reales. Cuando termino de pasarlas todas, se les quedo mirando un momento antes de presionar los labios en una línea tensa.

Pensó que reaccionaria de una mala manera, pensó que se molestaría, y sabía que no tenía nada que decir en contra si lo hacía.

- Muchísimas gracias, capitán.

Pero esa línea se volvió una sonrisa, y subió la mirada para poder mirarlo a los ojos directamente. No lo quedo nada de carga en la consciencia cuando las dos perlas rojas lo miraron fijamente, no quedo con quejas, quedo hasta satisfecho. Y las palabras de respuesta se acumularon en su garganta, escribiéndose en su mente antes de ser pronunciadas, pero todo sonido que pudiera haber salido de su garganta fue callado por el sonido de cosas cayéndose al suelo. El submarino se sacudió un poco fuertemente, pero nada de qué preocuparse seriamente, aunque volteo con ojos bastante molestos hacia atrás para encontrarse con casi todos los libros que antes de encontraban en su estantería, ahora en el piso.

- Hay que ver –Dejo salir de manera molesta el aire de los pulmones mientras se levantaba, en parte aliviado por haber sido detenido de decir la estupidez que había estado a punto de pronunciar. Aunque nada de eso evito voltearse cuando escucho como Yue se levantaba de su asiento, probablemente con toda la intención de ayudarlo- Aun tienes las transfusión en el brazo, siéntate y deja que yo me encargue de eso.

Para cuando se lo había dicho, ella ya estaba a un lado del escritorio, no volteo a mirarla cuando se acercó para recoger todo, sabiendo que su punto había quedado más que claro en ese momento para ella, aunque también sabía que estaba haciendo algo parecido a un puchero y por más que fuera un evento muy raro de ver, no podía verla por estar ocupado en otra cosa.

- ¡No es como si estuviera invalida, muchas gracias! –Aun si estaba de espaldas a ella podía sentir como estaba aguantando la risa en su garganta, y eso hizo que su expresión se relajara visiblemente-.

Había pensado haber leído unas palabras bastante imposibles en los labios de su capitán en el momento en el que los libros se cayeron al suelo, pero como estaba actuando tan normalmente sabía que no había sido posible y que se estaba empezando a imaginar cosas.

Miro hacia abajo, notando que un libro se había deslizado hasta cerca de su pie, y se agacho para recogerlo por el lomo, no contando con que con esa acción algo al parecer hecho de papel fotográfico se deslizó fuera de sus páginas, quedando boca abajo en el suelo. Dejo el libro en el suelo, leyendo levemente el título. "Leyendas del mundo". Alzo una ceja, no parecía un libro que su capitán tuviera bajo su propiedad, pero ella no era realmente nadie para decir nada, por eso olvido el asunto y se agacho para tomar la foto en su mano, no dándole la vuelta hasta que la tuvo en alto.

- Itte –Su murmullo fue bajo cuando con torpeza volteo lo que tenía en mano, cortándose ligeramente el dedo índice, dedo que se llevó casi inmediatamente a la boca-.

Pero después de mirar la imagen impresa en la foto todo pensamiento fuera de ese tema desapareció de su mente, incluso el dolor en su dedo pareció desaparecer de un momento para otro. La reconocía… maldición, la conocía demasiado bien ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba en el montón que le había dado medio minuto atrás? Esa foto era la que le había causado un dolor de cabeza todo un día en el anterior barco pirata en el que había estado, había sido tomada en un momento de descuido en uno de esos días en donde no había dormido bien y se quedó dormida en una hamaca sin siquiera sospechar que Luffy le tomaría una foto así de desprevenida.

Pero el tema principal no era nada de eso, era el punto de que esa foto estaba dentro de uno de los libros de su capitán. De Law. De Trafalgar Law. Cosa que parecía completa y absolutamente imposible.

Pudo ver y sentir la sombra frente a ella, que la cubría por varios centímetros. También pudo ver de lado como esa persona estaba parada frente a ella, con una mano en el bolsillo. No levanto la mirada. Esta vez no lo haría. No se atrevía a hacerlo.

Pero fue obligada.

Fue vilmente obligada a hacerlo cuando esa persona extendió la mano que estaba fuera de su bolsillo hacia su mano, haciendo que su boca liberara el dedo que había tenido preso para detener el sangrado. Hasta ahí, no había volteado, pero cuando sintió labios sobre su herida, su cabeza se levantó involuntariamente.

Maldita sea.

Le estaba mirando fijamente, sabiendo que si hacia lo que estaba haciendo ella voltearía.

Maldita sea.

Había caído en su trampa sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

- No está bien Yue, no debes revisar las cosas ajenas –Su voz salió en un murmullo ronco, apenas separando sus labios de su dedo para pronunciarlas. No quito ni un momento la mirada de ella, penetrándola con sus ojos tormentosos-.

Hubiera respondió, hubiera reaccionado.

Créanme, realmente lo hubiera hecho.

Lo hubiera hecho si su mente aun no estuviera analizando lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. ¿Acaso existía la mínima posibilidad de que eso no fuera un sueño y fuera la realidad? ¿Acaso existía dicha posibilidad? Pues al parecer sí, porque lamentablemente se sentía demasiado real como para ser un cruel sueño.

Como lo que se sintió cuando lo siguiente que supo fue que sus labios eran impregnados por un sabor aún más metálico del que ya tenía en la boca, el sabor de más sangre entrando para quedarse ahí. El sabor que solo los otros labios podían tener. Se sentía extremadamente ridícula al ver todo lo que Law tuvo que agacharse para alcanzar sus labios con total comodidad, se sintió tan ridícula que casi se olvida de lo que estaba pasando.

Casi.

Pero ese caso no era lo suficientemente grande para borrar el hecho de que acaban de robarle su primer beso en lo que llevaba de vida.

- Ese fue el castigo.

Y las palabras de Law al separarse de ella hacia que su vergüenza creciera aún más. No, esperen, lo que lo hacía peor era el hecho de que él estaba sonriendo al ver su cara.

Había pasado por distintas fases.

Primero estaba la de sorpresa.

Luego estaba la que tenía cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Y luego estaba esa adorable expresión de vergüenza con un rojo que llegaba hasta las orejas.

Si, aunque lo que había dicho no había sido escuchado, sin duda sus acciones decían más que mil palabras.


	42. NOTA

Primero que nada, me quiero disculpar por no poder actualizar tan seguido como antes solia hacer. es mas, esta nota es para presentar mis razones: durante estos ultimos trs meses eh estado fuera de mi pais y este lines rgreso, asi que les pido que pptfavor espeen un poco mas, cuando regrese a venezuela podre eacribir con un ritmo apropiado.


	43. Chapter 39

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

39: Cambiemos el típico "Para siempre" por un "Indefinidamente"

- Parece que Trafalgar Law está tomando una actitud seria acerca de la proposición que le hicimos a él y a los otros tres supernovas –Todos los miembros del Gorosei fijaron la mirada en el cartel de búsqueda que estaba sobre una mesa, para después pasarla a un contenedor de tamaño medio que estaba en el suelo- Este contenedor llego hoy, al parecer uso algún tipo de método para mandarlo en uno de nuestros barcos.

- Está jugando con nosotros.

- Está tratando de demostrar que es serio respecto a este asunto –Uno de los hombros cerró los ojos a modo de concentración- Ni Kidd, Hawkins o Drake respondieron a nuestra proposición como lo hizo el… no quedan muchas opciones por las cuales votar.

- Y Trafalgar la tiene a "ella" –Comento otro, llamando la atención del resto- Ni su hermano ni Asarami D Kia muestran signos de querer ayudarnos por más tiempo, pero ella es parte de su tripulación, si el está bajo nuestras ordenes por mas mínimo que sea… ella también tiene que obedecer esas órdenes, y si ella lo hace los otros no dudaran en hacerlo.

- ¿Tener a la Hime es realmente una buena idea? ¿Cómo estamos tan seguros que no nos traicionara como su hermano lo hizo ese día hace años?

- No lo sabemos, simplemente tenemos que estar preparados si es que algún día llega a pasar.

* * *

><p>- Buen trabajo el de hoy –Miyako sonrió levemente, limpiándose el sudor de la cara con una de las esquinas de la toalla que tenía colgada del cuello-.<p>

- ¡Muchas gracias, Vice-Almirante! –El resto de los presentes se inclinaron, visiblemente cansados debido al trabajo físico que habían estado realizando hasta ese momento entre pelea y pelea de práctica-.

- La próxima semana aumentaremos la intensidad –Dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta del Dojo-.

- ¡Hai!

Suspiro cuando nadie pudo verla, mirando con un deje de aburrimiento el jardín que estaba fuera del corredor. Que se hubiera acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato no significaba que le gustara. Comenzó a caminar por el corredor, sumida en sus pensamientos aunque no tenía nada claro en mente. Esos días el trabajo mental que había hecho con el papeleo tenía que admitir que no había sido nada normal, todo por culpa de un estúpido hombre que se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible a los marines.

De tan solo oír el nombre Taiyo la ponía enferma ¿O era el nombre Taiyang? Ya hasta ese punto no sabía cuál era, y tampoco le importaba.

¿Cuántos barcos había hundido ese imbécil? ¿A cuántos soldados había dejado inconscientes? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Aunque lo peor del caso tenía que admitir que no eran los números, y sorprendentemente tampoco era el papeleo. Era el simple hecho de que esa persona tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que estaba haciendo porque todas esas personas a las que mato en barcos eran piratas, y todos esos soldados que había herido le habían pedido entrenamiento, lo que realmente la ponía furiosa era el hecho de que técnicamente lo que hacía era correcto y que el sabia los resultados de las cosas que hacía.

- Por eso… es que lo odio tanto…

- Creo saber a quién te refieres.

Sus pasos pararon en seco al tiempo que se volteaba con brusquedad, soltando la toalla en el proceso al tiempo que su mirada viajaba por todo el lugar, buscando a la persona dueña de la voz que había escuchado.

- ¿Susune Miyako, verdad? –Se tensó a más no poder al escuchar la voz tras ella, así que se apresuró a voltearse, lista para lanzar un golpe en defensa propia-.

Pero la persona que estaba tras ella fue sorprende mente más rápida, dando un paso atrás para esquivar de manera automática y perfecta su golpe. Llevaba una capa con capucha, cosa que se deslizo hacia atrás ante su movimiento, dejando al descubierto su rostro.

Miyako se quedó congelada.

- … Eres…

- Parece que reconoces el parecido que ella y yo tenemos –Sonrió amablemente, dando un paso hacia adelante- Ella me ha hablado mucho de ti, Miyako-dono, por eso es que vengo a ti en busca de ayuda. Sé que no estoy en posición de hacerlo, pero es la única opción que me queda, y no deseo usar el poder de mi apellido en ti.

-… ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

- Tu poder –su mirada se volvió un poco seria- Puedo ayudarte a cumplir lo que quieres Miyako-dono, porque después de todo… el estúpido que odias es parte de mi familia.

* * *

><p>- <em>¿Y ahora?<em>

Law contuvo un suspiro en su garganta mientras ladeaba el rostro ligeramente, observando la persona que estaba en el medio de la cubierta de su submarino en medio de la noche, con cuidado de no hacer algún tipo de ruido que revelara su presencia en ese lugar. Sabía que si lo hacía rompería la completa calma que había en el ambiente, también sabía que activaría las alarmas de la cabeza de Yueres haciendo que ni pudiera verlo a la cara debido a la vergüenza.

…. Aunque esa última parte era culpa de él, eso lo admitía.

Después de un segundo, regreso su vista a la figura que estaba frente a él. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente levantada, mostrándole así que estaba viendo hacia el cielo. El también miro hacia donde estaba mirando, encontrándose con una gigantesca luna llena ¿Acaso por alguna razón esa luna tenía un significado especial para ella? Si no mal recordaba, la muchacha había comentado una vez que una parte de su nombre era una forma de decir "luna". Pero por alguna razón, dudaba que por eso fuera que la mirara con tanta devoción.

… ¿O eso que veía en su rostro era tristeza?

- … ¿Capitán?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho su nombre ser pronunciado por ella, bajando la cabeza para encontrarse con que ella estaba ligeramente volteada hacia él, mirándolo con ojos curiosos.

Y Law se quedo por un momento callado, no sabiendo que decir por una fracción de segundo.

-… Estar afuera con este viento no es bueno para ninguno de nosotros, y tú no eres la excepción. Tu cuerpo sigue débil, sabes que no debes hacer este tipo de cosas -¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? En ese momento lo que tenia que hacer era preguntarle que estaba pensando como para que pusiera esa expresión. Pero una vocecita en lo profundo de su mente le decía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta y fiel a todas las experiencias no agradables por las que había pensado al hacerle caso a esa voz, simplemente termino guardándose las preguntas para sí mismo-.

- No creo que me pase nada –Sonrio levemente- No es la primera vez que lo hago.

- Simplemente no lo hagas.

Debido a la expresión de sorpresa que había puesto en su rostro, pensó por un segundo que su tono de voz había sido más duro de lo que generalmente usaba con cualquier persona. Pero después de repetir sus palabras en su mente, se dio cuenta que no había sido nada de eso ¿Entonces que era lo que le había causado sorpresa? ¿La frase en si? Eso era ridículo… aunque admitía que nunca había dicho cosas como esas así que por una parte no era de mucha sorpresa el que pusiera esa cara….

Tenía que dejar de pensar de esa manera si quería conservar su estado mental intacto.

- Como digas, capitán –Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, ella había sonreído, acercándose un poco más a él, aunque dejando una prudente distancia entre los dos. No pasó por algo que su pálida piel había adquirido un poco mas de color en la zona de las mejillas, pero decidió no hacer ninguno comentario acerca del tema-.

Ya tendría mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

* * *

><p>- ¡ODIO ESA FOTO!<p>

Su grito resonó en los pasillos del submarino, aunque fue casi completamente apagado o mejor dicho opacado por las risas de sus compañeros, quienes se encontraban también en el comedor del navío. La muchacha pego la frente al frio metal de la mesa, poniendo la cabeza entre sus codos con un plato de comida casi sin tocar al frente.

- "Asarami D Yueres" 57.300.000 de recompensa –Leyó en voz alta Rui con una sonrisa y el cartel de búsqueda en la mano al igual que el periódico- "La reciente subordinada del cirujano de la muerte, Trafalgar Law, ha sido encontrada sospecha y muy posible culpable de los sinnúmero de accidentes causados en múltiples islas cercanas al Archipielago Shabondy, desde revueltas en pequeños lugares hasta confrontaciones con los oficiales de la marina"

- ¡Te volviste famosa, Kogata! ¡Es casi lo mismo que decían los artículos de nosotros cuando comenzó la tripulación! –Como cosa rara, Sanso fue la persona que hizo el comentario que hizo que las risas de sus compañeros evolucionaran, hasta el punto de que estallaran en carcajadas-.

- ¡Cállate, cállate! ¡CALLATE! –No levanto la cabeza, pero aun así se podía a penas ver como las puntas de sus orejas estaban completamente rojas-.

- Tranquila, tranquila, de una manera u otra te están haciendo cumplidos Yue –Rio Ryuki, quien estaba sentado frente a la muchacha al otro lado de la mesa mientras estiraba una mano para palmearle la cabeza-.

- Eh, has estado bastante animado desde que saliste de cuidados intensivos Ryu-chan… ¿O debería decir que estas más amable con cierta persona? –Para la mala suerte del rubio ojos azules, a su lado estaba Sanso, persona que no dudo dos veces para darle unos pequeños codazos y una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que las risas aumentaran y naciera un sonrojo en la cara el menor que dejaría en vergüenza a todos los tomates maduros existentes -.

- ¡N-No es lo que parece!

- Me encantaría poder creer eso –Si el murmullo de Law se hubiera escuchado por sobre todo el sonido que había en el comedor, sin duda alguna todos y cada uno de los presentes se hubieran quedado de piedra y sin nada coherente en la mente para decir en el momento. Pero afortunadamente ese no fue el caso así que pudo caminar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo con las manos en los bolsillos hasta la mesa en la que usualmente se sentaba-.

- Míralo de esta manera Yue –Yuki la miro con una sonrisa- Te cambio el color de pelo, así que estoy seguro que cambiaran tu foto para que no haya confusiones.

-… -La muchacha levanto la cabeza, mostrando que había vuelto a su color natural y miro al hombre con una expresión que pondría un niño cuando le dijeron que el color de cielo era azul- No… había pensado en eso.

- ¿Cómo vas a pensar en eso si lo único que has hecho estos días es cocinar, comer y dormir? ¡Te vas a quedar de esa estatura por lo que te queda de vida!

- ¡Sanso!

- ¡Es la verdad!

- Creció un centímetro y medio hace unas pocas semanas, así que creo que no hay que preocuparse de eso –La voz del capitán hizo que algunos se sobresaltaran, aunque solo fueron las personas que hasta ese momento no se habían percatado de su presencia, como Sanso y Ryuki- No creo que se quede de esa estatura por un tiempo –Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, al lado de donde casualmente la muchacha estaba sentado-.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí, verdad? –La muchacha entrecerró los ojos un poco, con un muy leve sonrojo en las mejillas mientras lo miraba-.

Y el capitán pirata únicamente sonrió levemente como respuesta.

- … ¿Eh?

El resto de los presencias observaba la escena atónitos. Esa sonrisa… bueno, las veces en las que su capitán sonreía no eran escasas, pero esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa parecía… dulce.

Algo no estaba como siempre.

Para nada.

- Mocosa, necesito una mano –Delko saco la cabeza por la puerta que conectaba el comedor con la cocina, mirando a la muchacha, quien asintió mientras se levantaba-.

- Y cuanto termines, asegúrate de terminar con la comida de tu plato, ni creas que no note que no has comido casi nada –Se tensó al escuchar las palabras tras su espalda, y con una sonrisita nerviosa volteo la cara para verlo sobre su hombro-.

- Ah… ¿Te diste cuenta?

- Delko te llama.

Suspiro en resignación, sabiendo que en ese momento probablemente no podría ganar en esa discusión, y continúo caminando en dirección a la puerta, aun con los ojos de la supernova en su espalda. Y no paro hasta que se encontró del otro lado, pero cuando lo hizo ladeo el rostro, cerrando los ojos y los brazos, como si estuviera en posición de espera en alguna sala de un hospital, sin ninguna intención de moverse de ese lugar.

-…. Ano… ¿Capitán?

- ¿Mm?

Penguin se quedó con la mano levemente alzada. Con la respuesta recibida, aun cuando el hombre no había abierto los ojos, volteo a ver a sus compañeros con la boca ligeramente abierta, cosa que casi todos los demás presentes estaban imitando.

-…. No… nada.

- ¡Algo está demasiado mal!

- ¡SHHHH! –Tanto Yuki como Rui taparon la boca de Sanso con una mano, haciendo que el muchacho en cuestión se pusiera morado un momento debido a la brusquedad forma en la que cortaron el conducto por el que respiraba también- No seas idiota, aun te pueden escuchar.

Le dieron una ligera ojeada de reojo a los dos mencionados en el tema. Yueres estaba casi que se montaba en el barandal del submarino para tirarse al mar y poder llegar más rápido a tierra, a lo que Law estaba alegando mientras la jalaba del cuello de la camisa que ella no sabía nadar y que no tenía ganas de practicar alguna técnica de resucitación así que tenía que aguantarse.

Pero esa expresión… esa expresión que tenía en el rostro les recordaba tanto a cuando estaban en sus primeros viajes y no estaba tan corrompido que les causaba un escalofrió que les bajara un escalofrió por la espalda.

- ¡Sanso! –El hombre se tenso cuando escucho su nombre y se fue volteando de manera mecánica para ver como la de menor estatura se acercaba a el con una sonrisa en el rostro- Vamos a bajar a la ciudad a conseguir unas cosas ¿Quieren venir? –Miro a los otros dos de igual manera, pero los hombres no pudieron evitar mirar de reojo a su capitán-.

Tragaron fuertemente al ver que el también los estaba mirando, pero con un deje de molestia, cosa que hizo que regresaran la mirada completamente tiesos.

- N-No gracias Yue, tenemos cosas que hacer aquí… ¿Verdad? –Rui miro a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron fuertemente sin decir nada-.

- Ahh, bueno, supongo que sera en otro momento –Sonrio, ladeando el rostro, un poco decepcionada- ¡Pero de esa no se salvan!

- Ya llegamos.

- Voy –La muchacha se volteo, mirando a su capitán quien había sido el que la había llamado indirectamente- Nos vemos después –Se despidió de los que estaban al frente suyo antes de volver a su lugar al lado del hombre que le llevaba probablemente 40 cm sin exageración alguna-.

- Este día sera más largo de lo que creí –Suspiro Yuki cuando su capitán y Yue habían bajado del submarino a penas la muchacha tuvo oportunidad de bajarse del submarino. Era una isla de primavera, eso lo agradecía inmensamente porque un submarino bajo las heladas aguas no era exactamente el mejor lugar para vivir por mucho tiempo sin extrañar un buen clima-.

Levanto la vista con un poco de pereza, fijándola en nada en particular, pero parpadeo un par de veces en confusión cuando sus ojos vieron un rostro algo familiar, aunque solo fue un momento porque esa persona, la cual por cierto portaba una capa que ocultaba un poco su identidad, se alejo con un paso bastante rápido de su campo de visión.

- ¿Paso algo? No luces muy bien –Rui lo miro con curiosidad, tratando de seguir su mirada para buscar que era lo que le había llamado tanto la atención- ¿Qué estás bien?

-… No es nada, tanto tiempo bajo el agua me está haciendo mal –Negó con la cabeza, poniendo una mano en la misma- Es… imposible que esa persona este aquí.

* * *

><p>- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres un mentiroso capitán! –Inquirió la muchacha con unas cuantas lagrimillas en las comisuras de los ojos, mientras sus manos estaban alrededor de su oreja izquierda- ¡Me dijiste que no se sentía nada!<p>

- Nunca creas en las palabras de un pirata –Sonrio burlonamente, cosa que hizo que ella pusiera aun mas "enojada"-.

- El ardor pasara en uno minutos, señorita, no se preocupe –La mujer que había abierto los agujeros en su oreja sonrió en comprensión, dejando los materiales utilizando dentro de una toalla- Mientras ¿Por qué no elije lo que se quiere poner? –Señalo con la vista el mostrador donde habían miles de zarcillos y cosa por el estilo mientras pasaba a la habitación que estaba detrás del mostrador-.

- Me estoy empezando a arrepentir de esto –Murmuro la muchacha, aun con las lagrimillas en los ojos, mientras se encaminaba al mostrador-.

- Ya no hay marcha atrás, así que no creo que valga mucho la pena quejarse –Law estaba muy divertido, aunque su diversión creció más cuando ella lo miro con los ojos en blancos antes de voltear la vista al mostrados, murmurando algo que no logro escuchar-.

Movió la mirada por toda la tienda. Para ser sinceros le sorprendió un poco que la mujer que suponía era la dueña les haya dado sus servicios aun sabiendo que eran piratas, aunque si consideraba la isla en la que estaban era bastante comprensible, después de todo si esa era una de las islas más cercanas a la Red Line muchos piratas se habrán aparecido por esos lugares.

- _Tenemos que preguntar cuánto tiempo tarda la Log Pose en cargarse _–Pensó vagamente- _Si mis cálculos son correctos el paquete que mande a el cuartel general ya debe de haber llegado. Son inteligentes, en algún momento se darán cuenta de que tengo los otros 50 bajo mi poder, y que se los daré en persona _–Sonrio de lado- _Pronto ya no tendré de que preocuparme de nada… ¿Ah?_

En medio de su tren de pensamientos, fijo la mirada en la vitrina que separaba la tienda del exterior, notando una persona con capa que estaba parada frente al vidrio. Por un segundo, antes de que esa misma persona empezara a caminar en otra dirección, juraría haber visto su rostro. Rápidamente volteo la mirada a la muchacha, confirmando que no había visto nada y que seguía concentrada en otra cosa. Luego, volvió a mirar hacia la vitrina, dando unos pasos hacia ella.

- … _No… era otra persona _–Frunció un poco el ceño- _Es imposible que el este aquí…_


	44. Chapter 40

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

**NOTA: !Perdon por la tardanza! !Pero esta vez tengo un culpable! : !EL COLEGIO!**

40: Recuerda que por algo que tú hagas, otra persona puede salir lastimada.

* * *

><p><em>- Pensaba que nos íbamos a quedar un poco más de tiempo –Yue suspiro, tomando unas ultimas respiraciones profundas de aire puro antes de tener que entrar otra vez al submarino por no sabía cuando tiempo-.<em>

_- Ordenes del capitán, no parece de muy buen humor que digamos –Inquirió Sanso haciendo una mueca- ¿Paso algo mientras estaban en la ciudad?_

_- Cuando termine de horadarme la oreja vinimos directo para acá –Negó con la cabeza, después ladeo el rostro ligeramente- Aunque parecía un pensativo cuando salimos de la tienda. No me dijo nada pero tampoco era muy difícil notarlo._

_- Entonces esta igual que Yuki –Comento Rui, quien estaba a un lado de la joven en la baranda- Después de que se fueran empezó a actuar un poco extraño, parece como si estuviera pensando en algo sumamente importante, pero no logre que me dijera de que se trataba._

_- Sera algo en el aire._

_- Como si eso fuera posible._

_- ¡Eh, deja a un hombre con sus ilusiones tranquilas!_

_La joven rio un momento antes de que Bepo apareciera por la puerta avisando que tenían que entrar, ya que iban a hundirse en cualquier momento. Tanto ella como los demás presentes suspiraron con desdicha al tiempo que respiraban hondamente, aprovechando sus últimos segundos sobre el agua. Uno a uno fueron entrando, pero cuando fue el turno de la muchacha como ultima, se quedo un momento ahí, parada con cara sorprendida antes de voltearse a ver a tierra un momento._

_- ¿Por qué no entras? –Se volteo un momento a ver a su capitán, que estaba en el umbral de la puerta antes de volver a mirar a tierra-._

_- Juraría haber escuchado mi nombre –Ladeo el rostro- Pero hay tantas personas mirándonos en tierra que no puedo saber quién es –Entrecerró los ojos, tratando sin ningún resultado de encontrar la manera de localizar a la persona que la había llamado-._

_- Entra._

_-… Hai –Lo miro un poco, solamente un poco sorprendida que había utilizado en ese momento. Se encontró con que la miraba con seriedad y ese fue un momento perfecto para no decir absolutamente nada. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Se dio la media vuelta pasando por uno de sus lados para luego bajar las escales-._

_Law la miro de reojo antes de mirar hacia tierra firme otra vez, con el ceño un poco fruncido, pero a la vez confundido y sorprendido. _

_- Si Yuki y yo vimos lo mismo… -Cerro la puerta tras él, escuchando las sirenas que indicaban que se estaban sumergiendo al tiempo que las luces se apagaban por un momento- No fue una coincidencia. _

* * *

><p>Pensaba que se día todo iba a estar tranquilo. Realmente lo había pensado.<p>

Pensó que por estar lloviendo iba a estar deprimido, llego a pensar que podría tener un dia tranquilo.

Pero se equivoco enormemente.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? –El de pelo gris plateado se quedo mirando con la boca más o menos abierta como el hombre que parecía más un muchacho estaba sentado sobre la madera de su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y tijera en mano, cortando con al parecer muy poca concentración la venda que sujetaba su pelo por la mitad, dejándolo caer por sus hombros-.

- Esto no es tan malo –Sonrió Taiyo sonrió, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro con parte de la otra parte de su pelo envuelto en la venda en la mano- ¡Es más ligero!

- Ya, es definitivo, a ti te terminamos de perder.

- ¿No me queda bien? –Inflo las mejillas, descruzando sus piernas y bajándose del escritorio, dejando el pelo sobre la madera- Solo quería un cambio, no es la gran cosa.

- ¿Ahora que se te metió como para que hayas hecho semejante acto de estupidez? –El otro hombre se llevo una mano a la sien, masajeándola con lentitud para tratar de quitar el dolor de cabeza que desde hacía varios años se había alojado de manera permanente en el fondo de su mente-.

- No es nada demasiado importante –Negó con la mano con gesto divertido, al igual que su sonrisa amplia y más o menos infantil (Mas que menos)- Simplemente… me estoy preparando.

- Ahora me estoy empezando a preocupar.

- Me lástima que tengas tan poca confianza en mi –Imito un tono triste, poniendo una mano en su pecho en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, pero luego, después de más o menos un segundo y medio, la sonrisa se volvió a alojar en su rostro, casi alcanzando las esquinas de sus ojos- Pero en este momento nada de lo que digas puede quitarme el buen humor que tengo, así que ¡JA!

- ¿Acaso hay algo que no me hayas dicho? –Inquirió con un rostro serio y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su cara empeoro cuando el hombre se quedo quieto, bajando un poco de intensidad su sonrisa. Esa era una mala señal, una muy mala señal. Por lo menos lo era para él-.

- No hay que yo te puedo decir que no se te informara dentro de poco tiempo –Ladeo el rostro, caminando con las manos tras la espalda hacia la ventana, mirando atreves de la ventana con deje distraído- Si… dentro de poco tiempo.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Nada de nada! –Se volteo con una sonrisa enorme- ¡Venga, venga, vamos a comer! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! –Se acerco a él con un par de zancadas, tomándolo de los hombros para después empujarlo en dirección a la puerta, sacándolo junto a él de un golpe, cerrando la puerta tras el con la misma fuerza una vez se encontraron fuera-.

* * *

><p>- Ehh, pero si hasta te quedan bastante bien –Inquirió Sanso viendo fijamente los dos pequeños aros fijados en la oreja de la más pequeña en estatura. Uno era de color plateado, casi blanco, y el otro negro, no mate pero bastante oscuro. Tenían un más o menos siniestro parecido a los que portaba el capitán del submarino-.<p>

- ¿Qué estas insinuando con eso? –Murmuro con los ojos más o menos entrecerrados, mirándolo de reojo de una manera casi amenazadora-.

- ¡Es un cumplido mujer, un cumplido! ¡Así que no me mires de esa manera!

- Con todos los comentarios que le has hecho hasta ahora creo que lo mínimo que puede hacer es desconfiar de todas tus palabras, eso demuestra que eres demasiada boca floja –Inquirió Rui con una sonrisa bastante burlona, al tiempo que el resto de personas presentes empezaban a carcajearse, muchacha incluida-.

- Yue –Yuki se asomo por la puerta- Shigeru dice que bajes las sabanas de su cama a la lavandería junto con tu ropa.

- ¡Se me había olvidado por completo! –Se levanto rápidamente, medio corriendo medio caminando arrastrando los pies mientras se dirigía a la puerta- ¡Gracias Yuki! –Llamo cuando estuvo en el corredor, sabiendo que sus palabras habían sido lo suficientemente alta como para que el hombre la escuchara-.

- Realmente, esa niña es algo que simplemente no se encuentra todos los días –Inquirió Sanso haciendo una mueca mientras se rascaba la nuca-.

- No podemos culparla y lo sabes –Rui ladeo el rostro mirando hacia la puerta- Después de todo… ella aun no sabe lo que tiene planeado el capitán. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro, y es que cuando se entere… no sé cómo ira a reaccionar.

- No creo que su reacción sea mala –Las miradas del comedor se dirigieron a Sanso, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano- Porque es una cosa que el capitán quiere, ella no va a reaccionar de mala manera.

Había puesto las sabanas de su cama dobladas sobre el colchón desnudo, sabiendo que obtendría nuevas apenas bajara. El verdadero problema surgió cuando se paro al frente de su closet al tiempo que se ponía una mano un poco más abajo del cuello, mirando hacia abajo. Con todo el tiempo que habían pasado bajo el agua había tenido que usar la mayoría de su ropa, y el hecho de mandarla a lavar no era realmente el problema, no, el problema era otro…

- _Que no cunda el pánico, siempre puedo conseguir algo en la próxima isla _–Respiro profundo, estirando la mano para alcanzar la chaqueta de la tripulación, cerrándola hasta más arriba del comienzo de sus senos. Traía unos shorts, esa era un de las razones por las que solo parecía que llevara la chaqueta puesta pero ya a esa altura de su vida no importaba, ya todo el mundo en esa nave la conocía lo suficientemente bien- _Tendré que conseguir más vendas, están ya están sucias _–Suspiro, sintiendo la gran presión que hacían las susodichas en la parte superior de su torso. El problema erradicaba en el hecho de que solo había un lugar para conseguir las vendas en el submarino era la enfermería, y había una persona que siempre estaba en ese lugar-.

Ladeo el rostro. ¿Qué tipo de…eh… relación… tenían?... ¿Era siquiera un relación?

- _No es bueno estar pensando este tipo de cosas, después voy a terminar confundiéndome más de lo que ya estoy, y terminare queriendo preguntándole personalmente, cosa que no voy a hacer porque esa teoría terminaría siendo completamente rechazada por el cómo en un cualquier novela romántica - dramática _–Cerro su "armario" y agarro la pila de ropa doblada junto a las sabanas que estaban dentro de la sesta que habían traído esa semana para la ropa sucia-.

- ¡Yue! –No detuvo su caminata cuando paso por al lado del resto de los cuartos, pero volteo sobre su hombro para poder ver a Ryuki saliendo de una puerta con una sesta similar en las manos, solo que el contenido estaba completamente desordenado-.

- Parece que los dos tenemos memoria a corto plazo –Inquirió haciendo una mueca, antes de reír junto al muchacho que estaba a su lado- Tengamos la esperanza de, al ser los últimos, Shigeru-san ya lavo la mayoría de la ropa y la nuestra saldrá rápido.

- Solo nos queda rezar –Asintió con una sonrisa algo dramática-.

Solo había estado un par de veces en el último piso del submarino, no había bajado para nada más que dejar su ropa o bajarle la comida a Shigeru, el hombre joven que por su extrema torpeza había sido designado a la lavandería por su seguridad y la del resto de la tripulación. En lo personal a ella no le gustaba en lo más mínimo el camino de desde donde estaban hasta donde iban, no porque fuera el último piso y menos porque hubieran tantas maquinas, si no por la oscuridad tan sofocante que había en algunas partes de los pasillos. Lo bueno del caso era que en la sala de lavadoras como tal, Shigeru siempre tenía bastantes luces prendidas y todo bien ordenado, si pasaba por alto el hecho del pasillo ese lugar le gustaba bastante a decir verdad.

- ¡Shigeru-san! ¡Traimos nuestras cosas! –Ryuki fue el primero en anunciar su llegado cuando pasaron por el umbral de la puerta-.

- Ah, Ryu-chan, ojou-chan –El hombre en cuestión se sacudió las manos después de meter una carga de ropa en una de las 5 lavadoras gigantes con las secadores encima de ellas que habían en el lugar. Básicamente era una habitación como el comedor, solo que en una de las esquinas estaban las lavadoras mientras en la otra del fondo se encontraban las sestas y gabinetes con sabanas limpias, además de la mesa de estar del joven hombre de ojos color miel, en la cual descansaba un libro abierto y una taza de café al parecer ya frio- Llegan justo a tiempo, acabo de desocupar la primera ronda.

- ¡Lucky! (T: Suerte o suertudo, depende de cómo lo tomes) –Ryuki sonrió de oreja, pero su sonrisa cambio de lugar a una expresión que indicaba que se había recordado de algo, cosa que al parecer era cierto porque medio segundo después miro hacia la muchacha- Mete tu ropa primero, yo puedo esperar un poco.

- Oh, por favor, en algunas cosas las damas no siempre van primero –Inquirió haciendo una mueca, después rio un poco- No se va a tardar tanto, puedo esperar.

- Insisto.

- Ryuki.

- ¡No me vengas con ese tono de madre! –Rogo con los ojos en blanco-.

- Parece que cada día se llevan mejor –Comento el tercer presente, riendo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y medio recostado de una de las lavadoras. Era bastante alto, casi tanto como lo era el capitán de la tripulación, solo que Shigeru tenía una expresión de amabilidad nata y un aire de tranquilidad que, si estuviera en tierra firme, atraería más de una mirada- Pero ojou-chan, Ryu-chan es demasiado caballeroso como para ir primero, además, tu necesitas la ropa mas ra- ¡WUA! –Total y absolutamente descuadrado con esa imagen de veinteañero Casanova, parecía que tenía dos pies izquierdos, el perfecto ejemplo erradicaba en que se había caído con sus propios pies intentando dar un par de pasos hacia el frente-.

- Shigeru-san ¿Estás bien? –Los dos jóvenes, completamente acostumbrados a esas muestras, se acuclillaron frente al hombre que yacía en el suelo con sus sestas aun en las manos-.

- S-Si, pasa demasiadas veces al día como para no terminar acostumbrándome –Rio un poco, levantándose lentamente con las manos, hasta que termino sentado en el suelo quitándose con las manos un poco de polvo de su ropa-.

- ¿Ibas diciendo algo de que necesito la ropa? –La muchacha ladeo el rostro, no queriendo dejar pasar ese detalle de la conversación por alguna razón. Como tampoco paso por alto el hecho de que el hombre se quedo estático por un momento antes de subir la cabeza con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que le había visto en todo el tiempo que lo conocía-.

- Una mujer siempre tiene que tener todas sus opciones en perfectas condiciones –Su sonrisa era tan deslumbrante, tan pero tan deslumbrante, que la cegó por completo y hasta los obligo tanto a ella como a Ryuki a dar un paso hacia atrás-.

- S-Si tu lo dices –Murmuro levantándose con rapidez, no queriendo quedarse ciega por tanto mirar a algo que parecía una fuente de iluminación natural- Entonces, te pido la misma discreción de siempre –Sonrió de manera un tanto cómplice cuando el hombre volvió a su sonrisa normal cuando se levanto, tendiéndole la sesta-.

- Conmigo no tienes de que preocuparte, estoy seguro que podrías llegar a medio matarme como mi hermana pequeña si llego a cometer algún tipo de error con _ese_ tipo de ropa –Sonrió de la misma manera, levemente temblando por la imagen de su queridísima hermana mayor encima de el con una cuerda alrededor de su cuello- Déjalo en mis manos –Agrego amablemente tomando la sesta en sus manos- Ahora solo tienes que tomar tus sabanas y podrás volver a hacer lo que estabas haciendo.

- Hai –Asintió levemente, encaminando al closet donde se encontraban todas las sabanas limpias-.

- Por cierto Shigure-san –Ryuki dejo sus sesta en el suelo al lado de la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas, mirando la espalda del hombre mientras trabajaba- ¿No te da miedo estar aquí abajo cuando vamos a entrar en las aguas del nuevo mundo? Nunca podremos saber lo que puede estar bajo esas aguas, puede ser peligroso ¡Puedes llegar hasta congelarte!

- Hemos llegado muy lejos, no creo que pueda llegar a pasarme algo si yo mismo no me he provocado una herida mortal con mi equilibrio –Rio ligeramente mirándolo sobre su hombro- Además, desde hace mucho estábamos preparados para entrar en esas aguas, no creo que algo nos pueda tomar tan por sorpresa.

- Si tu lo dices Shigure-san…

- ¡Ah! Termino otra tanda –Cogió la misma sesta ropa de la muchacha, dirigiéndose a la bacante y dejándola al frente mientras se dirigía a otra de las maquinas para sacar la ropa- ¿Por qué no me ayudas un poco Ryu-chan? Parece que no tienes nada más que hacerlo.

- Claro.

- Creo que voy para arriba, tengo que ponerle las sabanas a mi cama y después ayudar a Delko-san con el almuerzo –La muchacha cerró la puerta del closet de metal con el pie, con los brazos recargados por las cosas que necesitaba- ¡No vemos luego! –Se despidió con la cabeza, viendo un tanto divertida como Ryuki luchaba contra la avalancha de ropa que cayó cuando abrió la puerta de la maquina, al tiempo que Shigeru le sonría con la mano alzada en forma de despedida-.

Cuando estuvo fuera de vista, simplemente corrió. Corrió por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo, llegando al final de las escaleras con un suspiro con alivio al ver la luz del pasillo, ladeando el rostro. Eso no estaba bien, era una pirata ¿Cuánto tiempo planeaba seguir con ese trauma?

Cerró los ojos un momento, dejando solo por un segundo que las imágenes que deprimía por todo el día y encerraba por las noches salieran de su encarcelamiento, inundándole la cabeza de imágenes. La oscuridad de sus propias memorias hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera su columna vertebral, la imagen de la sangre le siguió muy de cerca y luego esa dulce sonrisa…

- _¡No! _–Negó con la cabeza fuertemente, hundiendo la cara en la tela de las sabanas que tenía en los brazos- _¡No se te ocurra ni por un momento relacionarlo a él con esas imágenes! ¡Esos sueños no significan nada, no tienen ninguna relación con su persona!_

Se quedo así un momento, luego levanto la cabeza otra vez y tomando nuevo aire en los pulmones, retomando su caminata, llegando sin casi tiempo, dejando las sabanas encima del colchón mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en algún lado del suelo una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada y la luz encendida. No se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo a primera, pasaron un par de segundos para que tuviera el valor necesario. Vio con pesar como efectivamente la prenda la quedaba pequeña, dejando ver gran parte de las vendas que usaba como sostenedor.

Las vendas ya estaban sucias.

Suspiro, tendría que conseguir más… y sabia, por muchísima desgracia, lo que significaba eso.

* * *

><p>Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente una vez antes de poner la mano en la manija de la puerta y girarla con cuidado de no hacer mayor ruido, empujándola levemente para poder entrar. Deseaba haberse tardado más haciendo su cama, realmente lo deseaba en ese momento, y se estaba empezando a arrepentir que no haberles tirado encima algo para que se ensuciaran y tuviera que bajar a por otras nuevamente, con pasillo oscuro y todo. Noto que estaba siendo tan cuidado con sus pasos que ni siquiera podía escucharlos. Se quedo callada un momento, mirando un punto indefinido antes de voltear el rostro hacia la derecha de manera casual, sintiendo la mirada penetrante que estaba sobre ella.<p>

- … Capitán –Saludo de manera queda, medio asintiendo con la cabeza en su dirección-.

- Parece que por fin has decidido dejar de esquivarme –Sonrió burlonamente, aunque pudo ver en el fondo de esa sonrisa como no le hacía ningún tipo de gracia. Pero decidió dejar de lado ese último detalle para concentrarse en el primero, sintiendo como la sangre se aumulaba apenas en sus mejillas-.

- No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea capitán –Murmuro-.

- ¿Vas a quedarte con la mano en la puerta o vas a terminar entrar?

Maldición…

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, tardándose todo lo que pudo antes de volverse otra vez, saltando un tanto cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre se había parado de su asiento y puesto relativamente cerca. Suspiro con alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba TAN cerca.

- Un día de estos definitivamente me voy a morir de un infarto.

- Déjame adivinar –Rio un poco, alzando una mano para alcanzar uno de los mechones de su frente, dándole vueltas hasta que quedo un pequeño rulo- ¿Sigues resentida por lo de los agujeros?

- ¡Ahhhhh, ya que por fin se me había olvidado la razón me la recuerdas! –Su boca de abrió ligeramente, tomando ese mismo mechón en sus dedos y alisándolo como pudo- ¡Y deja de jugar con el cabello de las personas, gracias!

- Y yo que pensaba que no eras una persona tan persistente en estos asuntos, Srta. Yue –curvo apenas los labios en una sonrisa-.

Era un acuerdo.

Un acuerdo del que ni siquiera habían hablado pero que ambos sabían que existía.

Actuaban "normal", hablaban "normal" y ninguno de los dos mencionaba lo que ya sabía que había pasado… aunque mentirían diciendo que no había pasado una segunda vez, cosa que no venia al caso en lo absoluto, pero el punto del asunto era que aun sabiendo lo que hacían, en sus mentes no había otro título que "Subordinada y capitán".

- Dudo mucho que vengas con el objetivo de hacerme compañía –Señalo después de un momento, haciéndole entender que quería saber la razón de su presencia-.

- Ah _¿Para qué era que venía?... yaa, las vendas _vengo por unas rollo de vendas, digamos que estoy en necesidad de ellas –Hizo una mueca ligera y el alzo una ceja-.

- ¿Vendas?

- Te lo explicare cuando termine de explicármelo a mí misma –Prometió, suspirando quedito mientras cerraba los ojos con pesar-.

- Se ve prometedor –Asintió levemente, caminando hacia su escritorio y sentándose en la silla para poder tomar algo que aparentemente estaba en una gaveta-.

Sonrió levemente. El ambiente no era pesado, para nada, la verdad era que se sentía muy cómoda. Cerró los ojos. Podría acostumbrarse a eso…

"Capitán… los marines" Pero la voz de Leo interrumpió su pequeño momento de paz mental, haciendo que su boca se torciera en una mueca casi inmediata.

- Y deje las Tenssen en mi cuarto –Murmuro entre dientes- Vendré por las vendas luego, tengo que apurarme si quiero salir ra-

- No hay necesidad de luchar –Se quedo con la mano estirada hacia la puerta cuando escucho las palabras de la supernova y se giro hacia él, exigiéndole con la mirada que le explicara de que se trataba todo eso-.

- ¿No hay necesidad? Con todo respeto capitán –Se volvió hacia él, ladeando el rostro con una expresión que claramente mostraba que no entendía nada- Pero no sabemos cuántos enemigos son, podría ser peligroso. Y dudo mucho que se quiera entregar.

- No hay necesidad de luchar –Repitió, y de repente la muchacha se dio cuenta de la seriedad que se mostraba en la atmosfera y en el rostro del hombre. Se quedo callada, esperando una explicación que no tardo en llegar- No vienen a luchar.

- ¿Cómo?

- Vienen a escoltarnos.

Su mirada debido expresar efectivamente lo que pensaba porque Law suspiro un momento, y pareció prepararse para decir algo que no le gustaba para nada. Oh, dios santo… los últimos recuerdos de las veces que había hecho eso eran recuerdos que con mucho gusto pagaría por olvidar.

- Vamos a Mariejoa.

Se quedo helada. Absolutamente helada.

Respiro con dificultad un momento, sentía los ojos secos por el hecho de que no estaba parpadeando, y los pulmones le reclamaban el que no estuviera respirando. Cuando arreglo todo eso, una foto apareció en el fondo de su cabeza, una foto de una persona. Luego, miro hacia Law.

- Capitán…

- Yue –Se levanto de su asiento, acercándose a ella con las manos en el bolsillo. Después de detuvo a unos pasos de ella, mirándole el rostro con una expresión neutra en el suyo propio, intentando imaginar cómo iba a reaccionar a lo que estaba a punto de decirle- Voy a hacer un trato con el gobierno, lo que significa que podrán tratar de darme ordenes, eso lleva a que tendrás que estar indirectamente bajo su nombre. Les di ordenes explicitas a los demás de no decirte palabra de esto, porque sé que si otra persona te lo dice tu reacción no puede ser buena... Voy a convertirme en un Shishibukai.


	45. Chapter 41

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

41: Cuando cometes una ofensa necesitas que te perdonen. Cuando cometes un error, debes perdonarte a ti mismo.

* * *

><p>- Parece que no nos quieren quitar los ojos de encima –Murmuro Sanso de manera "divertida", mirando de reojo a los marines que se encontraban en los barcos que estaban a cada lado del submarino. Efectivamente todos y cada uno de los hombres a bordo de esas naves ni siquiera estaban tratando de esconder la manera tan insistente y obvia en la que los miraban. La mayoría tenían sus armas en mano, y los que no la tenían eran las personas de más alto rango, era decir, los Vice Almirantes que se encontraban a bordo de cada nave- Me siento como un prisionero.<p>

- Sera mejor que nos acostumbremos –Rui se recostó de espaldas en la baranda del submarino con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, suspirando levemente antes de dejar la mirada clavada en la madera del suelo- Seguiremos así por tiempo indefinido.

El otro muchacho gruño en voz baja, dándose la vuelta para, con fuertes pasos, dirigirse a la entrada del submarino. No quería permanecer en ese lugar donde se sentía como un animal de circo en una jaula para que la gente lo viera ni un momento más.

- No te sientas así –Se detuvo cuando estuvo bajo techo y en los primeros escalones de la escalera. Medio se dio la vuelta, viendo sobre su hombro a la muchacha que estaba recostada del metal de la pared justo al lado de la puerta- Uno tarda en acostumbrarse, pero al final lo harás. Es algo un poco pesado pero no algo con lo que no se puede vivir. Puedes burlarte de ellos todo lo que puedas si quieres y no te harán nada, no creo que se atrevan, tienes mirarle el lado positivo para que el choque no sea tan grande. Recuerda que no es algo específico contra ti.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? –Inquirió, dándose la vuelta de manera completa- Esos tipos nos están viendo de una manera tan seria que parece como si se estuvieran _burlando_, me ponen enfermo ¿Cómo esperas que me pueda acostumbrar a esto tan rápidamente? ¡Es una estupidez! ¡Si no fuera porque es la decisión del capitán ya hubiera hundido esos malditos barcos! Y tu… Ellos te ven como a un arma ¿Qué acaso no los odias? ¿Qué acaso no quieres estar lejos de ellos?

- No, no los odio –Negó con la cabeza, mirándolo nuevamente- Que ellos me odien a mi es otra cosa.

- Por eso insisto en que lo más sensato es hundir esos barcos –Murmuro entre dientes, dándose la vuelta con los puños apretados para después perderse bajar las escaleras con la misma fuerza en los pies que había utilizado para entrar al submarino, perdiéndose por el pasillo después de un momento-.

Yueres se quedo mirando el espacio que había ocupado su compañero antes de suspirar bastante quedito, mirando de reojo lo que podía ver de uno de los barcos de los marines. Fruncio el ceño levemente.

- _No hay nadie que conozca _–Analizo lo que pudo con los ojos, después se volvió a recostar de la pared, dejando que los parpadeos cubrieran su vista por un momento- _No creo que piensen que hare algo estúpido, así que es entendible que las personas que conozca no estén ahí _–Apretó los puños- …_ Porque siguen ahí… ¿No?_

- ¿Paso algo? –Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, levantando el rostro con rapidez para poder ver a quien le hablaba en ese momento. Se calmo cuando noto que no era alguien desconocido, y que Law la estaba mirando con curiosidad en los ojos, preguntándole con ellos lo mismo que le estaba preguntando con palabras-.

- Nada –Sonrió levemente, ladeando el rostro- Me maree un poco, es todo.

- No te creo en lo mas mínimo –Fue un tanto decepcionante, tanto así que suspiro con resignación mientras lo miraba de manera suplicante, rogándole que no la interrogara. Pero sabía que era en vano, es más, cuando levanto la mirada y noto que la estaba observando con la misma expresión que tenía en un principio, sabía que ella iba a salir perdiendo como siempre pasaba-.

-…Solo… pensaba –Ladeo el rostro, mandándole una indirecta bastante escondida, rezando que con un poco de suerte le llegaría-.

Pero cuando él se le quedo mirando fijamente, diciéndole con los ojos un silencioso "¿En?", ella suspiro quedito, sintiendo completamente atrapa e inútil en ese momento. Ese día simplemente nada podía ir como ella quería ¿Verdad?

- En…. Mi infancia –Añadió lentamente, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que notara lo que quería decirle sin necesidad de decirlo en palabras o en voz alta y en medio de esas escaleras-.

Paso un momento y Law soltó un pequeño "Oh" antes de asentir lentamente, haciendo que ella suspirara en parte aliviada, y en parte exhausta por alguna razón incomprensible. Sentía los brazos pesados, al igual que los parpados, y la sien le palpitaba de tal manera que creía que le estaba taladrando el cráneo, llegando sin remedio al cerebro, causándole un punzante dolor que sin duda le iba a crear secuelas en otro momento.

Suspiro otra vez.

Tenía que sobrevivir ese día, era solamente el comienzo de muchos otros. Shishibukai. Ese era el nombre que tenía que honrar por su capitán ahora, no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos negativos para con el tema, simplemente ya no se podía dar el lujo de eso…. O por lo menos no tan notablemente. Aunque sospechaba que la razón de su dolor de cabeza no era por el título del hombre que estaba frente a ella, ni por el hecho de que se tendría que acercar a lo que probablemente había sido su único hogar, si no por el hecho de que Law le había dicho que Bepo _y _ella iban con él a tierra.

¿Por qué?

El había dicho que era porque su presencia iba a crear una impresión.

Le hubiera gustado haberlo dicho que era un imbécil, que era el imbécil más grande que había conocido en toda su vida. Le hubiera dicho que no quería, que simplemente se rehusaba a eso, que como se le ocurría meterla en un edificio con miles de personas que probablemente le guardaban rencor de años atrás, que probablemente aun eran castigados porque había desaparecido. Realmente le hubiera gustado decirle eso.

Pero el hubiera no existió así que se tenía que guardar ese discurso para ella y para nadie más.

Otro suspiro.

El dolor de cabeza por alguna razón sin sentido estaba aumentándole.

La observo en silencio. A veces hacía gestos graciosos, como muecas mientras suspiraba, otras parecía olvidarse que estaba ahí, pensando tan profundamente que miraba al suelo de manera completamente pérdida. Era interesante observarla, comprarla con su persona de ahora con la persona que había conocido antes. Había un algo en ella que lo atraía como polilla a la luz, era un algo que lo tenía loco porque no sabía que era.

Por alguna razón, había una pequeña parte en su cabeza, en alguna parte de ella, que estaba buscando absolutamente todas las razones que tenia para _no _actuara como un estúpido _adolescente _para con ella. Habían cosas que dadas a su… relación… si así se podía llamar, que tenía que dejar en claro consigo mismo y con ella aunque al final no le fuera a decir nada a la joven de cabello casi completamente negro.

Primero, estaba el hecho de que ella era parte de su tripulación, y él como capitán no podía tener preferencias aunque _sabía _que si demostraba alguna el resto de los hombres del submarino harían comentarios completamente innecesarios y promoverían mas acciones de su parte, cosa que _no _era una opción. Luego estaba la irritante verdad que le recordaba a cada rato como, a pesar de todo y todo por lo que habían pasado, no eran "nada"… oh, por el amor a dios ¿A quien quería engañar? El mismo sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, lo que eran.

No la amaba, no, pero…. Le… gustaba… era una atracción no física pero si sentimental… Ah, dijera como lo dijera, definitivamente el sonido de esas palabras en su cabeza era uno que era tan extraño para su persona que no quería volver a escuchar, pero en fin, esa era la cruda realidad.

¿Qué si ella pensaba de la misma manera? Parecía que si, y si no lo pensaba, pues mal por ella, porque había sido ella quien, según el, hasta un punto fue la que lo atrajo hasta esa condición, y segundo, había sido ella quien _no _lo había alejado aun viendo sus intenciones.

Si, era culpa suya.

SI seguía pensando de esa manera tan positiva era posible de que dejara de pensar acerca de si mismo como un idiota que se comporta como un estúpido adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

Si, tal vez podría funcionar.

Pero cuando llegaba a ese punto donde casi se auto convencía de que él no era el culpable de nada, por alguna razón, le arrebataban los recuerdos de ella caminando con Ryuki y esos eran los momentos en donde utilizaba todos los medios posibles para auto convencerse de que primero, no estaba celoso, y segundo, simplemente no tenia porque estarlo.

En primer lugar, ella era una persona mínima, tenía una estatura que fácilmente podía rayar en el metro cuarenta, en otras palabras, era del tamaño de una muñeca a tamaño real ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio se fijaría en ella? A él lo había atraído otras cosas, y unos momentos en donde inevitablemente se había dado cuenta de la verdadera edad que tenia, pero aparte de eso no le importaba pasar por un pedófilo porque sabía que no lo era, pero ¿Acaso un hombre aparte de él, que no podía tener peor reputación, se arriesgaría a ese tipo de rumores sobre su persona? No lo creía.

Pero la imagen de ellos dos caminando le vino a la mente.

Suspiro frustrado, haciendo que ella lo mirara de forma curiosa. Solo atino a negar con la cabeza.

No sabía quién era mas caso perdido, ella o el.

- ¡Capitán! –Los dos voltearon, ella más ligeramente que él, viéndolo salir por la puerta para responder al llamado de Bepo-.

Levanto el mentón apenas fue posible ser visto en la borda. Sabía que habían más personas de las visibles observándolo, y aunque no había nada que pudieran hacerle, técnicamente no había nada que él pudiera hacerle a ellos, así que no le quedaba otra que mostrarse completamente orgulloso, en otras palabras, como era normalmente.

- Trafalgar Law –La voz, potente y gruesa, no le hizo el menor efecto, pero aun así volteo en su dirección, encontrándose a unos de los tantos vicealmirantes que no conocía parado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirándolo desde la baranda de su propio barco-.

- Vicealmirante –Cabeceo levemente en su dirección, habiéndose olvidado completamente de su nombre, preguntándose vagamente si en algún momento lo había escuchado, encontrándose con un silencioso extenso de parte de su memoria-.

- Dentro de poco tiempo llegaremos a la entrada a la tierra sagrada, tengo esperado que puedes mantener a tus subordinados y subordinada en control hasta entonces –A pesar de sus palabras, no hubo minimo rastro de burla en su rostro o palabras, y solamente por eso los nombrados simplemente se mantuvieron impasibles-.

- Creo que eso debería decirlo yo, vicealmirante –A su contrario, Law puso una perfecta "sonrisa de vendedor" al tiempo que ladeaba el rostro, haciendo que más de un marine gruñera antes esa acción-.

- Tienes tus razones, yo tengo las mías –Miro de reojo bastante disimuladamente la puerta del submarino por la que había salido Law, haciendo que el capitán pirata notara sus intenciones y frunciera el ceño casi de manera inmediata-.

- Eres muy cruel, Cone-san –La voz de la muchacha resonó un poco cuando se dejo ver, con las manos agarradas frente a ella y una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios- ¿Puede ser que me sigas teniendo resentimiento por los entrenamientos que tuvimos en el pasado?

- El pasado es el pasado, es mejor dejarle donde esta Yueres-hi… Asarami D Yueres –Se corrigió a medio camino, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente ante su propio error, cosa que no paso desapercibido por las personas presentes en el submarino-.

- Me disculpo por mis palabras tan mal pensadas entonces –Hizo una reverencia occidental un tanto graciosa, con un deje de burla- Capitán –Lo miro- Me retiro por un momento, estaré en mi habitación si me necesita –Law se le quedo mirando un momento antes de asentir quedamente, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera antes de que diera la vuelta para volver a entrar-.

- Es por esto que nunca me gusto tratar con niños –A pesar de la lejanía que tenían, el Shishibukai pudo escuchar casi perfectamente el murmullo entre dientes del vicealmirante, quien aun con los brazos cruzados se dio la vuelta para entrar nuevamente al despacho del que había salido-.

Law alzo una ceja, volviendo la vista otra vez hacia la puerta, encontrando rastro de una sonrisa burlona, sonrisa que por un momento había jurado había sido una sonrisa de tristeza.

* * *

><p>Era lo suficientemente obvio como para que fuera incomodo.<p>

La tensión en el aire apenas pusieron pie en tierra firme les lleno los sentidos por completo. Era algo pesado, incomodo, algo prácticamente pegajoso de manera disgustan te. Pero no le quedo nada además de seguir con la cabeza en alto a su capitán, un paso y medio detrás de el, ligeramente a su derecha para poder ser vista fácilmente.

Sabía que llevaba sus armas a esa altura solamente por el hecho de que cada vez que alguien parecía empezar a querer tocar el tema, Law simplemente callaba a esa persona con la mirada, después de eso nadie se atrevía a preguntar hasta después de una hora. Había pasado eso desde el momento en el que le había dicho que iría con él y con Bepo a tierra, alegando que quería hacer una "impresión", cosa que sabia no le agrava por la expresión que había hecho al decir eso, y aunque no le gustara en lo mas mínimo no podía decir que no estaba de acuerdo con que eso ayudaría bastante.

- _Por otro lado _–Detuvo un momento sus pensamientos negativos, viajando por los detalles del techo y los de las paredes, incluyendo los paisajes que se podían ver desde las pocas ventanas que estaban a uno de sus lados- _Este lugar… no ha cambiado para nada _–Sonrió de medio lado ligeramente, ladeando también el rostro-.

En términos de su perspectiva, no era tan malo estar hay… si bloqueaba los recuerdos de la sangre y la oscuridad, de la soledad y la tristeza, no era para nada malo. Así que en su mayoría, no le molestaba para nada el tener que estar ahí.

- "Mantén la cabeza en alto" –Recordaba las palabras de Delko claramente- "Estarán al pendiente de Bepo y de ti por mucho tiempo, después de todo son los que van con el capitán, no permitas que ninguno de ellos te intimide".

- _Puede que haya exagerado un poco _–Miro hacia los lados, observando a los marines que estaban cerca- _Nadie nos está mirando._

- Tripulación del corazón –Antes de que se diera cuenta, habían llegado frente a una puerta enorme que estaba al final de un pasillo ligera pero notablemente menos angosto, habitación que nunca había visto en su vida- Esperaran dentro de esta sala hasta que sean llamados. Esta es la única sala a la que los Shishibukai tienen acceso libre –Explico, abriendo una de las dos puertas-.

- Que considerados –El capitán pirata sonrió de lado, burlonamente, ese tipo de trato era algo que ya se esperaba-.

Esa decisión era una que había tomado después de mucho tiempo. Para llegar a lo que quería, necesitaba el poder que el gobierno podía ofrecerle, pero para eso había tenido que demostrar su valor a la marina.

En un principio pensó que no responderían a su ofrenda de 100 corazones de piratas, realmente había perdido las esperanzas en ese plan, pero al final había resultado ser una estrategia bastante efectiva. Viajar de isla en isla antes de llegar al archipiélago por primera vez, recolectando los primeros cincuenta, y luego de la guerra hacerlo otra vez para recolectar la otra mitad, a decir verdad había sido uno de sus planes más efectivos hasta el momento.

- Sera mejor no desperdiciar su amabilidad –Son las manos en los bolsillos, dio los primeros pasos que lo llevaría frente a la habitación, siendo seguido casi inmediatamente por sus dos subordinados-.

Yueres volteo hacia atrás, encontrándose con la mirada del marine que por alguna razón mantenía la puerta abierta. Sonrió levemente, inclinando un poco la cabeza en modo de agradecimiento, pero en respuesta el hombre simplemente cerró la puerta casi demasiado fuertemente.

- No te preocupes por ellos –Volteo sorprendida hacia su capitán, quien la miraba por sobre su hombro- Ya tendremos suficiente tiempo para tratar con ellos.

Asintió levemente, rascándose una mejilla con la punta de su dedo índice.

La habitación en si era muy grande, suficiente espaciosa como para que un buen puñado de personas estuvieran dentro al mismo tiempo. Al contrario de los pasillos o resto del edificio, habían dos grandes ventanales en la pared del fondo, y en medio de la habitación una mesa redonda gigante, con numerosas sillas a su alrededor.

Todo fue tan blanco que por un momento se deslumbro, quedando algo desubicada en un principio. Pero nada de eso le hizo perderse de esas palabras, absolutamente nada que pasara en ese momento la haría perderse de las palabras que resonaron entre las paredes de la habitación como si fuera un eco asesino.

Conocia esa voz… maldita sea, la conocía bien.

- Llegan tarde.

El nuevo Almirante de flota, Akainu, estaba parado sentado en la silla que estaba al otro lado de la mesa redonda. Podía ver incluso desde su posición como había vendas alrededor de su cuerpo, pero aun así no se veía débil en lo más mínimo. Sus brazos estaban firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho, y su miraba estaba postrada agresivamente sobre ellos.

- Almirante de Flota –No escucho realmente la voz de su capitán, solamente fue un murmullo a lo lejos, estaba concentrada en otra cosa, como en los fragmentos de su memoria que le recordaban momentos dolorosos, y momentos de soledad inmensa, una voz gruesa en el fondo, recordándole lo que era, haciendo que mas lagrimas bajaran por su rostro. Negó levemente con la cabeza, negándose completamente a que ese tipo de momentos volvieran a su mente de nueva cuenta-.

- Veo que ninguno de tus hombres, siendo los gallinas que son, se atrevieron a acompañarte.

- Creo que se equivoca, mi primer hombre está justo a mi lado –Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Bepo, encogiéndose de hombros de manera dolorosa. Se le arrugo el corazón, casi podía sentirlo en la boca de la garganta- Y a mi otro lado, esta una de mis subordinadas más fieles.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te refieres a ese oso? –Su tono burlón hizo que la molestia de Law creciera notablemente- Y tu subordinada…Oh, ya veo, no conoces su verdadera naturaleza ¿Verdad? –La mirada del hombre viajo hacia ella- Un monstruo maloliente que no sabe hacer otra cosa que aprovecharse de las personas para conseguir lo que quiere.

- No recuerdo haber hecho absolutamente nada para que me dirija esas palabras, Sakazuki-san –Murmuro entre dientes, mirándolo fijamente, casi devolviéndole la mirada con la misma intensidad-.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en los labios del hombre.

- Oh, con que esta vez si tienes tu propia lengua. Porque si no mal recuerdo, antes no podías hablar tu misma ¿No? Siempre tenía que venir ese idiota de Drake a complacerte –Ella apretó los puños aun mas- Y por supuesto, no podemos olvidar a tu hermano mayor.

- Por favor no meta a mi hermano en este asunto.

- ¿Por qué no? Oh, pero dime, entre los dos ¿Quién fue quien traiciono al otro? ¿Tu? ¿El? El que ese ser siga en este lugar es bastante sorprendente a decir verdad, con eso puedo decir que fuiste tu la que lo hiciste.

- No lo diga.

- Fue tu culpa, todo lo que paso ese día fue tu culpa.

- Almirante-

- ¿Acaso crees que eres diferente a ahora? ¿Qué puedes llegar a ser diferente a lo que siempre fuiste? –Interrumpió las palabras de Law, fue como si ni siquiera hubiera escuchado sus palabras en primer lugar, cosa que hizo que el frunciera el ceño, pero sus palabras solo hicieron que la muchacha cerrara los ojos con fuerza-.

No quería escucharlo.

No quería.

- Tu familia no ha hecho más que causar daño en este mundo, porque eran lo mismo que tu eres ahora y que siempre serás, monstruos –Akainu la miro como si fuera un insecto y el una gran montaña, sacando pecho, recordándole que era por mucho más grande que ella-.

- No hables de lo que no sabes –Apretó los puños, muy fuertemente, tanto que las palmas le dolieron terriblemente, casi tanto como si estuviera atravesando su piel con ellas. Y después hizo lo único que en ese momento supo hacer, lo único que podía hacer-.

Corrió.

* * *

><p>- Parece que he encontrado tu escondite con éxito –Salto un poquito debido a la sorpresa cuando escucho la voz de su capitán a sus espaldas, y cuando se dio vuelta, cosa que hizo rápidamente, se lo encontró de pie en el umbral de la puerta de cristal, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras la nodachi descansaba en su hombro-.<p>

¿Estaba enojado? Pues si lo estaba era un buenísimo actor, porque no se le notaba.

- Me disculpo por haberme ido de esa manera tan poco delicada y educada –Encontró su voz en alguna parte de la garganta, cosa que la sorprendió-.

- Fue un comportamiento inapropiado, eso no te lo niego –Bajo la vista avergonzada- Pero fue un comportamiento provocado, estoy seguro de que te has ido de esa manera para no hacer algo peor.

- Ya debería estar acostumbrada –Murmuro entre dientes, dándose la vuelta para mirar al suelo- Después de todo, he vivido con eso parte de mi vida.

Law se pregunto si debería preguntarle sobre el tema. Realmente debatió en su mene por el si debía o no debía hacerlo, pero al final no salió ninguna respuesta concreta.

-… ¿Qué es este lugar? De alguna manera se ve diferente al resto de las habitaciones –Su intento por cambiar de tema fue además demasiado obvio, patético, pero era un avance, porque ella pareció no prestarle mucha atención a lo patético que sonó, y empezó a ver a su alrededor, sonriendo levemente-.

- Supongo que… lo puedes llamar "patio" –Rio levemente- Era el único lugar en donde me podía sentir tranquila, donde podía ver el cielo, aunque me vigilaran estaba bien porque mientras la brisa me acompañara todo estaba bien… además –Miro la mesa de mármol pulido que estaba a una esquina. Estaba impecable y descansaba bajo un toldo blanco, tenía dos sillas a juego- Siempre se sentaba ahí a tomar el té, no importaba que tan ridículas fueran las cosas que hacía, siempre se quedaba ahí, viéndome con una sonrisa, jugando conmigo de vez en cuando.

La observo atentamente cuando se arrodillo en el suelo, dando unos cuantos golpecitos a las baldosas hasta que al parecer se topo con algo que quería. Tomo entre sus manos una de las tantas, solo que estaba suelta, y la levanto con las dos manos, dejándola de lado levemente. Se quedo mirando el hueco por un momento antes de meter las manos, sacándolas después mostrando que sostenía una pelota.

- ¿Eso es…

- En este mundo hay cosas que no son tan obvias –Acaricio el desgastado material del que estaba hecha la pelota, moviendo la baldosa para que quedara en su lugar de nueva cuenta, levantándose después de manera un tanto lenta- Las intenciones de una persona, su verdadera personalidad –La reboto contra el piso, teniendo que usar mucha fuerza para que pudiera volver a sus manos- ¿Realmente soy yo la que estuvo aquí? –Levanto el rostro, viendo hacia el cielo- ¿O fue la otra Yue? ¿Realmente somos diferentes? Lo veo tan claro… pero parece tan lejano que al mismo tiempo me parece como si hubiera sido un sueño.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir o hacer en un momento así? No tenía idea, esa fue la razón por la que se quedo callado, con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos en ellas, ahí, parado tan rígidamente como una estatua.

- ¿Fue un error haberte traído aquí?

Su voz le sonó extrañamente ronca, haciendo que se diera cuenta de cómo su garganta estaba sumamente seca, exigiéndole silenciosamente que pasara algo de saliva para aliviar el dolor que seguramente la invadiría después. Tarde se dio cuenta de que las palabras pronunciadas por el habían sonado como un susurro dolido en vez del tono que normalmente usaba, si, tarde se dio cuenta. Pero para cuando lo hizo, ella ya estaba volteada hacia él, con una sonrisa calma en el rostro.

- No.

Su respuesta fue simple, sencilla, monosilábica y con un tono de voz tan sumamente cuidadoso, que en el preciso momento en el que lo oyó suspiro de alivio. Se detuvo después de eso, frunciendo el ceño notablemente, pero ya lo había hecho así que no se arrepentía realmente.

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba sonriendo, y ella estaba un poco más cerca de su persona, devolviéndole la misma suave sonrisa.

Si, un peso menos de encima…

- ¡Me alegra escuchar eso!

La pelota reboto contra el suelo, pero debido a la falta de fuerza, termino rodando sin remedio hasta sus pies después de medio segundo. El tiempo parecía haberse congelado, sinceramente, parecía que lo hubiera hecho. La imagen de esa persona no identificada abrazando fuertemente a Yueres frente a él, no parecía querer salir de su vista. Había pasado a un lado de el, fue tan rápido que a primera ni siquiera lo había notado, pero cuando lo había hecho el la había abrazado tan fuerte que incluso había soltado la pelota.

En alguna parte de su cerebro, fue vagamente consciente de que esa persona tenía el pelo azabache, un tanto corto y disparejo. Y digo vagamente porque de lo único que fue consciente después es que solamente estaba centrado en que tenía en los brazos a _su _subordinada.

Y las palabras que escucho de esa misma persona, al parecer de su misma edad, no le ayudaron en lo mas mínimo.

- ¡Al fin estas aquí!

No le gustaba.

Es más, estaba a medio camino de sacar de la vaina su nodachi para clavársela por la espalda, pero sus ojos captaron el movimiento de manos de la muchacha, haciendo que se diera cuenta como sus dedos agarraban con fuerza la tela de la ropa del desconocido.

- ¡Aniue!

Si, en definitiva.

Esas palabras descuadraron por un momento su mundo.

* * *

><p><em>Reboto la pelota contra el piso. Una. Dos. Tres. Después de la quinta vez perdió la cuenta, sumamente sumida en sus pensamientos, completamente inversa en su propio mundo. <em>

_Era lo único que le quedaba esos días, los días en los que a su hermano le tocaban reuniones a las que ella no podía asistir por su edad. Simplemente le quedaba eso. Solamente le quedaba esperar a que llegara._

_¿Cuándo lo haría? Los tiempos siempre variaban._

_A veces llegaba a tiempo._

_Otras veces llegaba más temprano._

_Pero esa vez era una de las ahora muchas veces en las que se tardaba muchísimo en llegar, haciendo que su mundo se encogiera para abarcarla solo a ella, aunque en el fondo sabia que el simplemente no era capaz de dejarla._

_Dejo de rebotar la pelota, y subió el rostro para mirar al cielo. Estaba despejado, y el azul era un azul oscuro, un azul que a ella le gustaba mucho._

_Un paso. Dos pasos. Tres pasos._

_Se escuchaban sus pasos por el pasillo. Sabía que eran de él, solamente sus pies sonaban de esa manera. Corría, corría rápido._

_Para cuando se dio la vuelta, ya estaba en la puerta, respirando agitadamente demostrándole que efectivamente había estado corriendo, podía decir que desde la sala de reuniones. Sonrió ampliamente, observando cómo se acercaba hacia ella de manera rápida, abrazándola con mucha fuerza, haciéndole soltar la pelota al tiempo que el soltaba una carcajada de alegría. _


	46. Chapter 42

_Esta letra - Pensamientos, flash back._

Esta letra - Conversaciones, acciones

N/A: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A 2: Por más que lo parezca, Law NO ES un pedófilo en este fic, su edad aquí es de 18, así que por favor no piensen sobre el de esa forma XD

N/A: Mi ortografía no es para nada buena, y el que no tenga un corrector en la computadora tampoco ayuda, así que por favor aguanten mis errores y perdón por las molestias.

42: En la vida hay que aprender a cumplir tus promesas, respetar decisiones y valorar pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Se movían de la misma manera, haciendo los mismo gestos, dios, sonreían de la misma manera. Eran completamente idénticos, tanto que parecían gemelos de no ser por la altura y las facciones, pero aparte de eso, eran iguales. Estaba empezando a molestarlo levemente, pero se encontró sorpresivamente diciéndose a sí mismo que no había razón por qué estar de esa forma.<p>

Habían sido varias las veces que se había preguntado si podría llegar a esa situación en algún momento, desde que habían dejado la isla de Luka esa duda de vez en cuando cruzaba su mente y ocupaba un rato de su tiempo, pero ninguna de las respuestas que habían llegado a él en esos momentos aplicaba para lo que estaba viendo.

Se veía feliz, el se veía más feliz que ella ¿A caso era siquiera posible el que él la lastimara en la cosa mas mínima? Lo dudaba. Comprendía la advertencia de Luka si estaban hablando de Kia, pero con Taiyo, no vea la necesidad. Tal vez era un poco atorrante con tanta sonrisa y expresiones infantiles, pero ella parecía… feliz a su lado, así que… no tenia porque preocuparse mientras estuviera en ese lugar ¿Verdad?

… ¿Verdad?

- Shishibukai, Trafalgar Law –No volteo cuando el marine se acerco a el, con un tono de obvia hostilidad- El Almirante de Flota te llama.

- Parece que no ha tenido suficiente diversión por un día –Murmuro con falsa alegría, con un toque de amargura, sonriendo de una manera que solo el sabia lograr- Dile que ya voy –Miro al marine, ampliando ligeramente su sonrisa al ver la mueca de desagrado que el hombre tenía en el rostro-.

- Capitán… ¿Está seguro de esto? –Bepo, quien estaba a su lado, estaba con la cabeza un poco baja y con una notoria incomodidad a su alrededor-.

- Ya no hay marcha atrás Bepo –Se despego del marco de la puerta, mirando de reojo por última vez a las dos figuras que se encontraban aun en el "jardín", no parecía que iban a terminar pronto de todas maneras- Puedes quedarte con Yue, dudo mucho que alguien se acerque a ti si estás aquí con ellos.

- ¿Y usted capitán?

- Puedo apañármelas solo –Ladeo el rostro, empezando a caminar por el camino que ya se sabía de memoria- Solo espera un poco más, lo más pronto que terminemos con esto lo más pronto que volveremos al submarino –Dijo en voz un poco más alta, escuchando el suspiro de alivio del oso aun a esa distancia-.

No era como si a él en particular le gustara mucho estar en ese lugar, pero se había esforzado lo debido para llegar ese lugar, y había estado planeando eso desde hacía ya mucho tiempo como para huir a ese punto. Si, lo tenía previsto aun antes de la guerra en la que había participado de manera un tanto directa pero mayormente indirecta ¿Cuántos meses habían sido? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? Con sinceridad, ya no lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba mucho que digamos.

Todo iba relativamente ese dia, enserio, incluso la "amena" charla con Akainu acerca de cómo tenia recordar que técnicamente era un perro bajo sus órdenes y que no podía desobedecerlo, pero que también tenía la libertad de hacer ciertas cosas.

Todo iba bien, en serio.

- Dime una cosa Trafalgar ¿Por qué no nos dejas a la muchacha? La libertad que se te dará será mayor, y además ayudarías a un bien común, digo, mantener encerrado a un monstruo es la mejor manera de mantener a salvo a este mundo.

- Me temo, Sakazuki-san, que no se a quien se refiere –Se levanto de la silla, tomando su nodachi con una mano- Si ya no tienes nada que comunicarme, me retiro, fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.

- No es una broma Trafalgar –Podía sentir la mirada sobre su espalda a medida que dejaba la sala- Fue un resbalón que permitió su libertad, nunca debió haber sido así, tenerla encerrada y bajo observación es una prioridad.

- Nos veremos luego, Sakazuki-san –Se despidió cuando le hizo oídos sordos, mientras pintaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en sus labios-.

Termino de salir de la habitación, y suspiro con pesadez, pero la sonrisa aun se mantenía en su rostro. Otra ventaja para apuntar a la lista era el poder burlarse tan cerca de los marines cuando ellos no te podían hacer nada.

Pero su sonrisa bajo de nivel cuando vio como Bepo corría hacia él como si algo malo estuviera pasando, y tenía el presentimiento de que lo que le iba a decir no le iba a gustar en lo mas mínimo.

- ¡Capitán, no puedo encontrar a Yue!

Cada vez le sorprendía más su habilidad para predecir el futuro.

- ¿Cómo? –Trato su mejor esfuerzo para no gruñir con sus palabras, sabiendo que eso haría que Bepo nunca se lo perdonara en toda su vida-.

- ¡E-Estaba en el jardín como me dijo, pero su hermano dijo que tenía algo que hacer así que se fue, pero cuando voltee ella no estaba! ¡La he buscado por todos lados pero no la encuentro! –Su tono era un poco dramático, y estaba respirando tan rápidamente que por un momento le dio la impresión de que le iba a dar un ataque o se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento-.

Dejo salir un suspiro MUY pesado.

- Vuelve al submarino Bepo –Ordeno mientras se daba la vuelta- No te preocupes por el asunto, yo me encargare de buscarla.

No alcanzo a escuchar su respuesta ¿Acaso la muchacha era incapaz de meterse en problemas cuando no la estaba mirando? Parecía que lo estuviera haciendo apropósito, pero por lo menos el único alivio que tenia era que en ese lugar técnicamente no tenia nadie con quien pelear, así que evitarían unos cuantos problemas. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que iba a dejarle más trabajo en el submarino después de que la encontrara.

- ¡Asarami-sama! ¡Por favor escúcheme! –Volteo en dirección al grito que escuchaba, encontrándose con Taiyo caminando a toda prisa con un marine pisándole los talones-.

- ¡Oh! ¡Law-kun! –Asintió muy levemente en modo de saludo- Veo que ya termino tu reunión con Sakazuki-san ¡Que suerte la tuya! –Rio cuando llego a estar bastante cerca de el-.

- Tengo… algo que preguntarte.

- ¿Ah, enserio? –Sonrio un poco- Pasemos a mi oficina, estoy seguro de que podremos hablar con tranquilidad ahí –Señalo con la mano una de las puertas que estaba bastante cerca-.

- Asarami-sama ¡Por favor escúcheme! –En tanto, el pobre trataba desesperado de captar la atención del joven hombre, quien ni corto ni perezoso simplemente se encamino a la puerta, abriéndola un poco-.

- ¡Ahhh, que fastidio que fastidio! Dile a Sakazuki-san que no me moleste hoy, ya hice mucho con entregar todo lo que tenía pendiente la semana pasada.

- ¡P-Pero Asarami-sama, el repor-

- ¡He dicho que no! –Dijo el hombre, con diversión infantil, y por alguna razón el marine pareció empezar a temblar a causa del miedo que aparentemente sentía en ese momento-.

Law observo con suma curiosidad la reacción del marine, que ni siquiera se molesto en prestarle atención a su presencia y prácticamente salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta perderse en la distancia.

- Perdón por hacerte esperar, estos días he estado muy ocupado y simplemente no me dejan en paz –Rio sonoramente- Pasa, pasa, siéntete como en tu casa.

La oficina era relativamente normal, si omitías detalles como el rojo de los sillones que destacaban completamente, era como el resto de las oficinas que se imaginaba que estarían dentro de la marina. El escritorio, por supuesto, era enorme y de dura madera, como si fuera de alguien sumamente importante. Otra cosa que podría decirse que destacaba, era un hombre de pelo entre plateado y blanco, con ojos dorados, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones aparentemente revisando unos papeles.

Se levanto inmediatamente en señal de respeto, aunque no dijo absolutamente nada.

- Te presento a Gaudo –Comento el de ojos rojos- Es mi asistente personal, algo así como un secretario, ¡Aunque a veces parece una niñera!

¿Acaso el hombre que bien podría tener su misma edad era una persona importante en la marina? Eso explicaría el tamaño de la oficina y del escritorio, pero de nuevo, no era algo que le importara realmente. Su pequeño análisis mental se detuvo en el momento en el que sus ojos captaron la imagen de un poster "Se busca" con la foto de la única subordinada del sexo femenino que se encontraba bajo sus órdenes.

Por alguna razón se molesto, y al parecer, en su rostro se notaba, porque pudo percibir la molesta mirada del pelinegro.

- ¿Pasa algo Law-kun? –Pregunto de una manera que realmente le hizo pensar que era falsa empatía, casi como si estuviera actuando al tipo de obra ridícula y estuviera burlándose de su persona-.

Gruño en voz baja y entre dientes.

- No puedo encontrarla por ninguna parte –Sus palabras fueron directas y sin ningún tipo de tacto, casi como si ni siquiera quisiera decírselo a él en especifico, y había dicho las palabras con el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando comenzaba a molestarse-.

Oh, sí que lo estaba.

- Siempre tuvo la mala costumbre de desaparecer en momentos de presión, mandare a algunos hombres a buscarla

- Solamente necesito saber dónde está, yo iré por ella.

- ¿Sabes, Law-kun? Yue y yo no somos hijos del mismo padre –Ladeo el rostro, recordándole tremendamente a su subordinada, haciendo que se distrajera un momento de su objetivo- Nuestra madre había tenido un matrimonio antes, y de ese matrimonio nací yo, luego de eso fue comprometida con la familia Asarami, y nació Yue, desde que nos conocimos siempre hemos estado juntos como si fuéramos hermanos de sangre –Le dio la vuelta al escritorio, sentándose en la silla que estaba al otro lado, mirándolo desde ese lugar, devolviéndole la mirada que por alguna razón se había convertido en mortífera-.

Taiyo lo miro.

- La casa Asarami –Sonrió amablemente- Ahora esta inhabitada. Estoy seguro que se encuentra en ese lugar ahora, siempre ha querido ir otra vez, así que supongo que es una buena idea que comiences a buscar en ese lugar. Gaudo te explicara las direcciones, no es muy lejos de aquí.

-… Te agradezco la ayuda.

"no confíes en los otros Law, por lo que más quieras, no confíes en ninguno de ellos."

No tenía porque recordar las palabras de Luka.

Ese tipo no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

* * *

><p>Era como estar en un cuento tradicional oriental. Todo era viejo, pero conservaba una belleza que podía hipnotizarte por horas, de una manera u otra, se parecía en todo y a la misma vez en nada a Yueres.<p>

El camino había sido relativamente corto, ni siquiera pudo ver parte de la ciudad como tal, era casi como si hubiera un camino exclusivo desde el edificio a su destino. Le pareció extraño, obviamente, pero como no tenía a nadie a quien preguntarle en ese momento simplemente había seguido su camino.

La casa era enorme, y ni siquiera cabía en el contexto de "casa", tal vez la palabra mansión la describiera mejor. Podía decir a simple vista y sin necesidad de ser algún tipo de experto, que la madera era de una calidad impresionante, aunque el polvo cubriera todo el lugar, la magnificencia de la construcción lo estaba ahogando. A medida que caminaba, no podía notar ni el mas mínimo sonido además de sus pasos, y sinceramente le extraño no escuchar la madera crujir bajo sus pies, cosa que le extraño considerando lo descuidada que de seguro estaba el hogar.

Por unos cuantos minutos, no pudo ver más que habitación tras habitación, unas con las puertas abiertas, otras cerradas, hasta unas rotas, como si hubiera sido escena de una tragedia hacia unos años. Se detuvo un momento…. ¿Qué había pasado en ese lugar como para que nadie viviera ahí? Taiyo se veía bastante vivo, y el mismo había visto a Kia, había escuchado de sus otros familiares así que no encontraba explicación al porque nadie se encontraba habitando el lugar.

La respuesta la encontró cuando reanudo su caminata, mirando dentro de una habitación. Una mancha más oscura que las demás, una mancha un tanto rojiza que dudaba era de humedad. Miro el pasillo, si se fijaba habían muchas de esas manchas a lo largo.

- _Parece que… me encontré con algo bastante interesante _–Metió las manos en su bolsillo mientras reanudaba su camino-.

¿Cómo era que no lo había notado antes? No tenía idea, y se sentía un tanto estúpido aunque estuviera tratando de ignorar ese pensamiento. Repentinamente muchas cosas le quedaron claras, pero al mismo tiempo unas cuantas quedaron inconclusas.

Dio vuelta en una de las esquinas, sorprendiendo de encontrar un pasillo que llevara directo a lo que en su mejor momento habría sido un jardín. Aun conservaba un poco la forma, pero estaba ciertamente descuidado. El sol era brillante fuera mientras el continuaba caminando, inspeccionando, recolectando pequeños detalles, como el hecho de que en una de las habitaciones se encontraba una gran estantería con cientos de libros, muchos tenían títulos que captaban su interés por no conocerlos. Hizo una nota mental de tomar algunas de regreso.

Pero lo que estaba empezando a molestarlo era que no había señal de que su subordinada estuviera por alguna parte. No se escuchaba nada, y ciertamente nada parecía fuera de lugar.

¿Por qué todo alrededor de ella tenía que ser tan estúpidamente misterioso? Eran tantos hechos, tantas cosas que le había contado, pero nada podía encajar, nada parecía tener algún sentido. Ni siquiera parecía que ella se interesaba por su propia vida ¿Seria que por eso mismo le estaba mintiendo? Lo creía muy poco probable. Su vida, esa casa… nada encajaba. Incluso en el estado en el que estaba, podía decir que en el momento en el que hubo vida, esa casa había sido igual de silenciosa ¿Cómo podría entonces, una persona tan vivaz como ella haber crecido en un lugar así?

La imagen de la Yue con el pelo blanco le llego a la mente.

Y escucho el suave tintineo de un cascabel.

Había sido solo un momento, pero lo había podido escuchar perfectamente. Volteo, buscando la causa del sonido, y la encontró a unos metros frente a él. Amarrado a uno de los postes de madera se encontraba atado un listón rojo con un cascabel colgando. De alguna manera le parecía que el objeto no encajaba en el lugar. Fue cuando se dio cuenta del camino de piedras que había en el jardín.

Se quedo mirándolo un momento.

¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que alguien estaba jugando con él? Ah, si, porque estaba seguro de que alguien lo estaba haciendo.

Pero se vio a si mismo bajando de la madera para seguir el camino que estaba marcado con piedra, notando como cada vez se alejaba más de la casa como tal, encontrándose hasta con un pequeño riachuelo que podía cruzar gracias a un puente.

- _A juzgar por la casa y por todo lo que hay en su terreno, la posición de esta familia debió haber sido lo suficientemente alta como para ser propietarios de una buena cantidad de dinero._

No tardo mucho en llegar al final de lo que parecía ser el camino que había sido marcado, pero al mirar al alrededor se encontró con lo que probablemente había querido ser mostrado.

Había una especie de portón de madera que separaba el jardín, a sus lados tenia densos rosales que no dejaban ver lo que había al otro lado. La madera estaba un tanto desgastada, pero aun se veía firme. No tuvo ni siquiera que preguntarse si había pasado por ahí, la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, como si fuera tan pesada que la persona que la había abierto en un principio no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para cerrarla nuevamente. Empujo, tal vez necesitando mas fuerza de la que había creído en un principio, pero una vez lo hizo no pudo ver nada más que verde. Y un camino de tablas que bien parecía un puente

El camino no era muy difícil de seguir, aunque un tanto incomodo gracias a la mala yerba que estaba creciendo bajo las tablas de madera. Aun así, siguió sin que nada lo detuviera, y no se detuvo hasta que llego al final del camino.

Tal vez en algún otro momento, una gran construcción se encontraba al final de la madera, pero ahora solo quedaban escombros entre las tumbas, como si en alguna época lejana hubiera sido una casa con una habitación parada cada una de ellas. Tal vez cien lapidas, una al lado de la otra, llegando a hacer una forma circular.

Fue cuando siguió el esquema con sus ojos que capto la pequeña figura de la muchacha, no a muchos metros lejos de él, pero lo suficiente como para no poder ver con claridad su rostro. Se acerco con sigilo, aunque sabiendo que era casi seguro que ella ya supiera sobre su presencia en ese lugar. Para cuando llego a estar a sus espaldas, no supo que decir, así que se quedaron en silencio por un momento, no sabiendo realmente lo que decir o lo que hacer.

- Nunca me dejaban ir más allá del rosal –Comento ella, rompiendo el silencio y casi como si él se lo hubiera preguntado, casi sin darse la vuelta, a penas viéndolo por sobre su hombro- "No hay nada mas allá" eso era lo que siempre decían, supongo que siempre fui buena en saber cuando la gente mentira, porque al final termine viniendo aquí –Rio un poco, caminando al lado de las otras, mirando los dibujos de forma distraída- ¿Sabes capitán? No recordaba que hubiera tantas, los nombres lo conozco, y también el año… ¿Así que porque no recuerdo nada de esto? Es un misterio.

Eran muchas lapidas, _muchas,_ con distintas formas y distintos grabados, todas y cada una de ellas completamente limpias, como si alguien las limpiara todos los días. Pero ninguna tenía flores, eso fue algo en el momento llamo la atención de Law.

Eso fue hasta que vio una que si tenía. No era un experto en flores pero sin duda había visto las orquídeas con motas moradas en alguna parte de su vida, llegando a la conclusión en ese momento de que era sin duda alguna un tipo de flor poco común para dejar en un cementerio, pero considerando los diseños y materiales exclusivos del resto de las lapidas, tal vez no era tan extraño. Y al parecer ella también había notado ese pequeño detalle.

Ni siquiera fue intencional, no hubiera leído el nombre de la lapida de no ser porque las flores se encontraban justo al lado de él, solamente por eso tuvo la mala suerte de leer las letras que estaban en la piedra.

Juraba que él su corazón estaba parado en ese momento.

La garganta se le seco.

Y la mente se le quedo en blanco, con excepción a una palabra, la cual era el nombre que estaba leyendo por quinta vez en ese momento.

- ¿…Tai…yang? –Law volteo en su dirección, sorprendido por haber escuchado un susurro tan débil y lastimero de su parte, encontrándose con una mirada de impresión mezclada con tristeza, furia y desolación, una mezcla impactante que no hizo más que dejarle un sabor amargo en la boca-.

Las rodillas le fallaron, simplemente cayó al suelo sin remedio, sin quitar los ojos de la lapida que estaba frente a ella.

Extendió una mano, luego otra, toco la piedra, como si estuviera tratando de asegurarse de que fuera real.

Pero cuando lo comprobó simplemente no lo soporto más.

No importaba cuando llorara, el dolor simplemente seguía hay, en su pecho, como si le estuvieran clavando algo en el corazón sin consideración alguna. Sentía el frio de la piedra de la tumba en su frente, pero no importaba, ya nada importaba ¿Que importaba para alguien como ella, que importaba para un simple reemplazo?

Ya no sabía que era verdad.

Ya no sabía que era mentira.

¿Qué le quedaba? Un corazón vacio, un corazón que le preguntaba a gritos que le dijera que todo era mentira, que e estaba rogando que calmara su dolor. ¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo podía si quiera atreverse a decir que todo lo que sabía de ella, de su vida, era verdad cuando era una total mentira?

Oh, por piedad, solo quería a alguien le dijera que era, quien era. Eso era lo que Law sabía que ella quería que pasara en ese momento pero… ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Decirle que todo iba a estar bien? ¿Exactamente cual parte de esas palabras serian verdad? ¿Qué podía decirle el que ella no supiera, como podía mentirle cuando sabia que nada funcionaria? ¿Qué sabia el de ella _realmente_?

Se encontró haciendo lo mismo que había hecho cuando descubrió su miedo a los truenos, esta vez sintiendo como sus lágrimas marcaban completamente su ropa. No le quedo más que quedarse así, en espera a que ella se calmara, con una mano sobre la cabellera negra que quedaba poco para que fuera completamente de ese color.

Miro al cielo.

Después de todo, era lo menos que podía hacer.

- Sabia que ese tipo iba a ser una molestia –Taiyo se recostó del tronco, a unos buenos metros lejos de los dos, mirándolos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- Pero no hay absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse –Sonrió levemente- Después de todo, al final Yue siempre terminara regresando a mi lado.


	47. Perdon

Me disculpo realmente con las personas que han esperado la actualizacion, pero lamento decir, que ya no habra. No me siento en condicion de seguri este fic, la emocion se volvio confusion y las ideas no se orden de manera correca. Juro volver a montar el fic, ya cuando tenga todo planeado, un fic nuevo y mejorado. SOlo espero que puedan perdonarme.

Saludos, Yueres de Leo


	48. See

s/9902578/1/Reina-de-corazones


End file.
